


我的Alpha不可能那么粘人

by moth1998



Category: ABO - Fandom, BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 256,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth1998/pseuds/moth1998





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 BGM——《得知珍贵而平淡的一天》

 

许多夜晚重叠，悄然形成黑夜，玫瑰吸收光芒，大地按捺清香，为了寻找你，我搬进鸟的眼睛，经常盯着路过的风。 

——毕赣《路边野餐》 

 

江潭再次记起和他初次相遇的画面，是后悔的。  
他恨不能让时光倒流，让他得以回到过去修正那一切，因而结局会完全不同。而此刻两个人只是坐着，交织的信息素明明正在随念想流淌。而他却背对自己关上门，任由载橱的爱和恨肆意翻滚，任由它们打碎平静生活最后的杯和盏。破碎的声音像一快生锈的铁片，生生刮走了他对他的有效思念。

而昔年最后最后留给自己和江潭的，只是一段关系和一段记忆。  
那段记忆里，当昔年猝不及防借着楼道昏暗的光对上他那双眼那一刻，他希望这个场景多少能更绚烂一些，比如他们并肩坐在一颗孤独的，星等很低的绿色星球上，对面就是猎户座大星云。或者他们并肩坐在一片广阔草甸，看一次盛大的烟火大会，看着头顶上空炸开绚烂的白昼烟火。又或者坐在一起看世界大战，看人类自相残杀互相分裂开拓战场，看和平年代里爆炸的蘑菇云，就并肩，把生和死置之度外，把宇宙和素粒子置之度外，仅仅是并肩坐着，交换一个眼神，赠送对方一秒生命，交换一段彼此活着的讯息。

一切戛然而止，昔年留给世界最后的只是一段对于宇宙的发想；  
而江潭，在琼山那栋别墅的墙上，写下这样一段话，而后再也没有回来：

我想到斑比的眼睛，β Aquarii的视星等，十四行诗的韵脚以及没出息的孩子的秘密和关于宇宙最深处的后续内容。这些便是我能想到的，我们能共享的，不朽的事。

他们初次相遇的那天，昔年是彻底地感觉到痛的。  
五月，榕城初夏，天空湛蓝，大地新绿。风里树木在悄悄拔节，信息素芳泽洒满旷野，揽着微风横冲直撞，搅合得正在安静办公的城中区晃动不停，仔细看才发现那是热浪，从海边拂过来，褪去腥咸，所有的画面，都是绿和蓝  
九点五十，睡懒觉的昔年被一通夺命连环call叫醒。  
对面的Beta邻居周群在江氏集团总部十二楼员工餐厅后厨的冷藏室里哆哆嗦嗦打了一通电话，希望昔年在十一点半准点到江氏集团总部停车场F区送到他的厨师铭牌，否则他可能就会在今天中午十二点被正式炒鱿鱼。  
十一点半，准时和周群碰头，完成任务。顺便在心里夸了夸自己在出门前还注射了I型Beta信息素。  
迅速，高效，一切都是如此顺利。  
直到——砰！地一拳，砸上自己的脑门之前，昔年都还觉得今天又是快乐的一天。  
信息素浓得吓人的Alpha 拳头带风 他甚至来不及避开  
昔年痛得头晕目眩，往后倒下去的时候还想着：“！从没见过力气那么大的Alpha！”  
两个人似乎都因为这个半路杀出来劝架的陌生人楞了楞神，费浱立刻扶起昔年：“喂！醒醒！你是谁？狗仔？”  
昔年晕晕乎乎不辨天地，江潭沉默地看着费浱又看看这个突然闯入的被误伤者。  
“你是哪家新闻的记者？怎么进来的？你……”  
“行了，先找医生。肖旭。”  
突然，那辆宾利的后面闪出个人，毕恭毕敬地说：“我在。”  
昔年头晕眼花，却还是把现在的状况听了进去，心想着，啥玩意儿？站了个大活人都不劝架？你们Alpha都那么会玩的吗？  
“救护车，送走。”真是惜字如金，昔年想。  
然后他挣开费浱扶他的手，摆摆手说：“不用了，我就是路过的，路见不平拔刀相助，我没事，我这就走。”  
他捂着脑门儿歪歪扭扭地走开几步，江潭看着他的背影：“站住。”  
昔年站定，转身，对上那双眼。这就是他们的第一次相遇了。  
江潭得有185以上，梳着个大背头，长得又漂亮又man，像是个混血。那双眼睛不带情绪朝自己看来，让昔年想到了海，昔年没来由地盯着他出了神。“是个Beta，你是从哪儿过来的？”这句话是那个叫肖旭的问的。  
“停车场大门，问保安问进来的啊。”  
“开除”江潭面无表情地说。  
“那你进来做什么？”  
“帮家里人送东西，马上就走。”  
“你刚刚看到什么了？”昔年无语，摆摆手说：“放心，我不稀罕把这事儿讲出去。”然后转身，留一个溜圆儿的后脑勺给那三位，捂着脑门儿一瘸一拐地原路返回了。  
刚走出停车场，肖旭就追了上来。昔年看着他说：“真没事儿，我还得回去做生意呢。”  
“我老板让带你去医院做个检查，咱不能不去啊。”  
“皮外伤而已，不碍事。”  
“你都疼得哭了还没事呢？”  
昔年默：“我哭了？”  
“现在脸上眼泪还没干呢。”十分肯定的回答，昔年更想哭了，本来想在有钱人面前见义勇为装个逼的咋还疼哭了！柳昔年，整个榕城最没出息的就数你了！  
昔年还是坚持：“不用了”“请问您叫什么名字？在哪里就职？”  
“我叫楚留香，无业游民一个。”昔年不想留下真实姓名，在权势滔天的人这边，他们不关心则罢，他要是想起来随口问一句了，暴露了真实姓名，那他家祖上八辈平时喜欢穿什么颜色的内裤都得被知道了。叫楚留香也是单纯..想起了这么一个人名，也不管人家听没听说过就说了。看肖旭的样子，应该是没察觉到。  
“那我给你一张名片，回去后有什么事，打我电话。”  
“人呢？”

 

起初是吃瓜，过程是观战，高｀潮是劝架，结局是被打。  
一开始，昔年和周群碰头之后，跑太快喝进了风，他就蹲在一辆车后面捂着肚子喘气。  
然后，一辆车上就下来了两个Alpha。一个是江潭，一个是费浱。  
他们在争执什么昔年也听不懂，大略是一些关于公司董事会和股市的争吵，说着说着就说到了谁的情人，两个人就开始不对付起来。他本身不是对信息素敏感的体质，可在场的两个Alpha愤怒之间散发出来的信息素太彪悍，他不想闻也得被迫闻进去。昔年抹了一把汗，悄悄地站起来准备开溜。  
谁成想，争吵没有停止反而变成了打斗，费浱一拳向那个人砸去，那个人敏捷地闪身避开，费浱一拳砸到车窗，车的警报大响。费浱活动活动手腕，又一拳朝那个人打去，那个人闪身避开，还是被一拳打到肩头，退后了两步。那人立刻回敬了一拳，费浱被打到闷哼一声，墨镜直接飞了出去。就这样你来我往地互殴了好几下，昔年坐立难安，这时昔年闻到强悍的Alpha信息素炸开，看来那位爷是真的怒了。想也没想脑门一下子热血往上涌，昔年冲了过去一把推开正捂着左手臂喘气的费浱。正把费浱推开，那个人一拳冲过来，不偏不倚，打在昔年的脑门儿上。  
昔年郁闷，自己一个热心善良路见不平的正派青年，怎么劝个架，成了最惨的那个？

 

这厢，被劝架之后两个人也再也没有续架的心情，回到江潭的办公室，费浱在洗手间一边照镜子一边观察伤口：“你他妈还真下得去手！不知道我下周要开始拍戏吗？”  
江潭端着咖啡，没有说话。  
费浱走出来摊在沙发上：“但我还是警告你，关于呈显的事儿吧，你还真的…..”  
“闭嘴。”江潭释放了一点信息素，费浱立刻收声。  
半晌，想起什么似的，又换了一个话题：“诶，刚才劝架的那个Beta长得挺漂亮的，声音也好。”  
“普通难看”  
“行吧，你说什么就是什么。不过…我好像真的在哪儿见过他，这人两只眼睛下面对称的两颗痣….”   
“想要他？肖旭。”江潭抬了抬手叫肖旭进来，  
费浱怕江潭误以为他真的对一个Beta上心了，连忙摇头：   
“哪儿能漂亮到这个份上，况且还是个普普通通的Beta。”

 

很快结束了这个话题，其实两个人甚至都没有记清楚那是怎样的一张脸，又带着怎样的表情冲进他们用信息素包围的争斗圈停止他们的搏斗的。

而昔年捂着脑门儿倒到床上，把那股恶心的劲头压过去了才慢慢爬起来找柳老头上药，柳老头心疼地用鸡蛋滚着肿起个大包的脑门一边问他受伤的来龙去脉，昔年不想害他担心，推说是汽车没注意撞到护栏摔的。然后也不听柳老头的嘱咐，自顾自地盖上被子开始午觉，昔年贪吃贪睡，看见什么吃的也不管味道如何哈喇子就开始流，逮到空闲时间就开始睡，公园的长椅、练习室的烂沙发、自家那张小单人床，都不挑。  
是被电话的声音吵醒的，迷迷糊糊地接起来：“你好。”  
“你好，请问是'热心市民大年糕'吗？”昔年听到有人叫自己的账号名，麻溜爬起来说：“是是是，您想让我帮您做什么？”  
那边停顿一会儿，就在昔年以为对方已经挂断电话的时候，小声地说:"我想请您陪我去荣海省人民医院，做人流。"  
昔年接过很多陪去医院人流的单子，也没细想，问了时间和碰面地点，冲个澡就开着小电瓶出去了。

 

昔年会在他的乐队不练习或演出的时候打打零工。这几年他靠打工兼职结识了不少人，这两年手机聊天软件全面普及，他在上面申请了一个账号专门承接各种服务。他的零工职业包括不限于电瓶车司机、代驾、外卖员、快递员、各大餐厅试吃员、假扮对象约会员、发传单的、贴小广告的、业余假托、业余补课老师….等等，他的业务范围千奇百怪，包括陪客人挂号、陪客人相亲、陪客人吃火锅、陪客人上医院、陪客人吃烤鱼、陪客人准备派对，帮单身的Omega客人修水管，修灯泡，修花洒….陪客人逛街，负责拎包，负责当电灯泡等等。  
收费弹性大，全靠客人本身条件和当下的同情心程度，尽管如此，靠着十八般武艺，童叟无欺，这些年来还是赚得了一点小钱。  
至少能在柳老头光荣下岗之后能养得起这个家，吃得起药，时不时做顿饭邀请三朋两友来家里做客。按别人来说确实是苦，但昔年，打进猪圈里也能翻几个跟头跟猪聊哲学的性格，那么多年来一直没哼过一声。

当初跑业务也是为了让更多在榕城打拼的单身omega生活得更安全便利，所以聊天账号上个人资料栏那行填的就是：“不管您是女beta还是Omega，一个电话把我叫到家，您肯给我一杯水，我便还您一桶奶茶。”他人生得漂亮，声音好听，办事利索，因此在榕城结识了不少回头客，三不五时地喊他过去搭把手，他也乐意帮助这些omega，看着他们过得好，自己心里也热。

 

老城区电线杆低矮，电线交错纵横切断了理想在这片天空里的唯一生路，所有人都辛苦平凡地活着。麻雀啾啾唧唧压弯了电线，不一会儿它们难挡暑热，又飞回榕树的枝丫里去。初夏的光照着榕城的的树，在他身上洒下细碎的光，他的身影很快融进一片绿和蓝里。  
下午最热的时间刚过，微风阵阵，他把头发梳上去，反扣着鸭舌帽，露出那个肿得发亮的伤口。开车出家属院一路跟人打着招呼，很高兴地大声唱着："观看了一颗流星坠毁了，所有的人会为此而难过~抱怨这城市日光太曲折~只有日光~还唱歌~”散漫自由，充满活力。  
昔年见到那位Omega的时候是被惊艳了的，楚楚可怜又纤细精致的美人，捂着微微隆起的肚子从一辆黑色的轿车上来下。脚步都是软的，带着惹人怜爱的娇气。路人都会以为是被哪个大户人家的Alpha连哄带抱着来医院产检的吧，可事实是，这样美的Omega是来做人流的。昔年这个人就是没心眼又同情心泛滥，看见啥都爱路见不平拔刀相助，明明自顾不暇，还要关心社会omega生态，整天在网上呼吁什么平权。他知道自己做不了什么实事，但这么做总归能让自己开心。  
走到产科门诊部的时候，昔年感觉他在发抖，握着自己的手一直在冒冷汗。昔年说：“累了吧？坐下休息一下，我帮你取号。”“不用，我不用排队...一会儿会有人专门叫我。”昔年依言坐下，想来真是哪个大户人家养起来的omega，可能Alpha抽不开身，也倒是真的可怜，不由得连带看顾回的眼神都多了几份心疼。  
顾回为了缓解紧张，问：“您是Beta？”昔年点头：“唔，现在姑且是吧。”顾回笑了：“怎么说？哪有人连自己是什么都不知道的。”昔年笑着指了指自己：“我啊，我是你遇到的头一个。”顾回笑了笑，偏开头看了眼站在不远处的一男一女，他还是站起来往门诊部走了。  
走进手术室的时候他的手都凉透了，手心全是冷汗，他红着眼说：“是我和这个孩子没缘分，他不会怪我的。是我们没有缘分。”昔年捏了捏他的肩：“若是生下来了，你给不了它很好的生活，对它来说也是煎熬。有时候你的狠心或许对它来说也是一种解脱呢。”  
顾回也没听他的话，垂着头走进去了。人流手术即程式化又迅速，不用等太久，顾回就能自己走出来，若是身体好点，今晚上指不定还能在哪个夜店的舞池蹦迪呢。昔年自嘲地笑笑，妇产科走廊里充斥着omega的味道，这些味道大多数温柔软弱，有些在经历痛苦，有些在享受幸福。他生来对别人的信息素反应迟钝，他甚至不能很清楚地嗅出他们的情绪表达，自己也不散发能让人感受到的信息素，他为此而觉得安全。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 BGM——《100种生活》

而也正是这种安全，让他在青春期后的每个日夜都不能再感到安全，他为数不多关于童年的记忆，是围绕着关于自己到底是哪一类人展开的。他的双亲，那对懦弱的Beta夫妇，在冬夜里讨论他的去留，声音急迫恐惧，仿佛他待在家里就是一颗定时炸弹。九岁的他在抱着双腿坐在门外听着，睁着大眼睛冒着豆子大的眼泪。  
原来他原本生下来是III型omega阴性，后面一岁大的时候趁预后良好就做了颈后信息素腺体置换手术，改变了原生腺体，置入了I型Beta的信息素。本以为他会作为一个I型Beta安安稳稳地长大，直到九岁那年一次高热，医院在验血的时候发现他是III型omega阴性，父母大惊失色，当天夜里就开始为此争吵。从此他们每天惶惶不可终日，终于还是在他十岁那年的一个冬夜，把他丢在了沂州市omega救助中心附属的孤儿omega救助站门口，不管他如何哀求，父母都没有回头看一眼。那个冬夜他还发着高烧，连去追他们，为他们的狠心而哭喊的力气都没有。  
而后omega的性征就此躲了起来，蛰伏到他二十岁，那时候他和柳老头相依为命，是大学每学期的身体检查，他被带去了基因研究院信息素研究所，医生告诉他他是OmegaIII型阴性，是最稀缺的人种，出生几率是两百万分之一，根据全球的数据统计，和他一样的人不超过3651个，他们不规律地遍布在世界各地，每一个都非常孤独。因为他们除了分辨Alpha、Beta、Omega之外感觉不到外界的信息素，自己的信息素也不会被别人察觉，如果不能每个月坚持注射其他类型的信息素溶液的话，恐怕这辈子都没有人能闻到他们原生信息素的味道。但他们被科研材料称为“进化型”因为他们的信息素淡而无味，不易受到发情期干扰，生殖腔趋于闭合。女性型受孕几率大于男性，他们是在进化中的人类。  
听到这个消息昔年并不开心，他从小就生活在感觉不到别人信息素表达的真空环境中，他从来不知道铺天盖地的信息素和求偶讯息是一种怎样的感官刺激，从出生到20岁都没有发情期，除了本身的性格，他的身体终年平稳安静，从来没有一丝心动的痕迹，也没有情动的客观反应。在周围的世界都在寻觅伴侣追求繁衍的时候，他只是迟钝地行走于他们之中，生不出任何特别的感受。他的进化型基因，带给他的是所有omega都羡慕的安全感，而在这种普世的安全感背后，终身孤独会为他保驾护航，直到他入土，都不能再和谁产生实际性的联系。他曾为此而感到悲伤，但五年过后，早已释怀。  
童年被抛弃的记忆，是一抹淡而深刻的阴影，贴着他的脚跟，缝进他的影子里。只要有光的地方他都没办法摆脱。

神游之际，顾回扶着诊疗室的门框慢慢踱了出来，昔年抬头看他，给了他一个安慰意义不大的微笑。顾回呆呆地扶着门框跪了下去，在掉到地上之前，有两个人把他抱起来，他扶起门框站好。一个是拿着公文包穿着西服的Beta女士，公文包上印着“秦腾律师事务所”几个字，另外是一个身材魁梧皮肤黝黑的Beta，看样子应该是保镖一类的。Beta女士拿出一张纸和笔，要求顾回签字，顾回看也不看，拿起笔签了字。

哭过后，顾回坐起来擦干眼泪，鼻音浓重：“是他不要我了。”  
“就算是他把你甩了又怎样，你还不是得过自己的生活。“  
顾回摇摇头：“他的家庭容不下我，他以后总是要跟另外一个Alpha结婚生子的，所以和我这种Omega生下来的孩子拥有的只能是劣质的基因，就算我千方百计地说了我能把它养大，他们还是说，这个孩子以后只会是眼中钉肉中刺，先不说他的家族能不容得下这个孩子，光是我是不是想生一个孩子来要求抚养费就是一个值得怀疑的问题，可是我...我真的不是.....”  
他捂着脸开始抽抽搭搭地哭起来，昔年听了这话气得不打一处来：“这什么家庭啊？不知道现在全球都在反对AA结合吗？他们是还没有吃到返祖效应的苦头吗？生那么多精英Alpha就不怕哪天真的狼变？一天天的，为了什么家族联姻、集团利益，贵族血脉就只知道培养所谓高级的下一代，殊不知哪天终于把自己赔进去！”  
见顾回还在哭，他更生气了，张口就说：“我呸！你那个Alpha也是个十足十的傻叉，任你一个人来人流，他难道不知道omega在这种时候最需要Alpha信息素的安抚吗，后面这段时间你还需要细心保养才能好。这孩子也是到了八辈子血霉了才投胎到你这里来，现在好了，它不倒霉了，到你倒霉了，横竖都是你痛苦，Alpha真他娘的靠不住。”顾回止了啜泣，打着泪嗝听昔年喋喋不休：“我看你也是个懦弱的，经此一事你应该多个心眼，天大地大，最靠得住的还是你自个儿。你先自爱了才去爱人准没错，我送你回家去，养好了咱们重新做人，你长得那么美，想找伴侣满大街任你挑，你犯不着蒙着眼去找那种人渣。等你好了，让那个Alpha哪远滚哪儿，前尘旧爱全他妈烟消云散吧！”  
刚流产的omega吃不得风，昔年肉疼地打了出租，把顾回送回了家。江氏集团下的房产——绿洲，高级小区。坐落在CBD和市政府之间，交通发达，步行就能到大型综合商场，小区内绿化美噪音少基础设施完备。顾回家是顶楼的高档复式，干净敞亮，客厅挂着巨幅油画，复古和现代感兼具，昔年惊掉了下巴。他一边好奇地四周打量一边感叹：“你真有钱。”顾回给昔年拿出崭新的拖鞋：“是他买给我的房子。”昔年关注点全偏 ：“户头是你的名字吧？”顾回明显地楞了一下，然后边点头边闷闷地笑了出来。实在是不怪昔年，他从小就没过过大户人家的日子，这么多年又混迹市井之间，虽是读了不少书，市井小民的本色不改，说什么最终都能扯到钱上面去。  
昔年端着水坐在高档的真皮沙发上，只用半边屁股坐着，生怕蹭到哪里自己赔也赔不起，十足十的穷人做派，顾回见了就说：  
“你放心大胆地坐，这里是我的家，就算是弄坏了什么也没人会怪你。”  
昔年不好意思地挠挠头，笑嘻嘻：“我土。”  
顾回又笑了:”今天我去堕`胎，本来是个顶难过的日子，我本来打算回来后闭门不见人，没想到把你带回了家。还被你弄笑好几次，心里可真难受。”  
“今天这事儿不用给钱了。就当我交你这个朋友，往后有什么事你找我，我不能保证随叫随到，但我能帮忙的事情我一定帮你”  
顾回听了这话，终于还是忍不住，抱着昔年大哭起来。昔年眼泪浅得不行，也跟着掉了几滴眼泪，狠狠地想：“去他妈的Alpha主导的世界，老子就是要做个平凡的omega平权运动者，谁说了omega离开Alpha就他娘的不能活了？”

傍晚，江潭的采访和临时会议结束，在办公室穿上西装外套准备离开的时候，他顿了顿，问肖旭：“那个劝架的，什么人？”肖旭不疑有他：“他说他是楚留香，无业游民。”江潭微不可查地皱了皱眉：“楚留香？” ——什么玩意儿？


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 BGM——张悬《城市》

人与蝉 蝉与狗 狗与深夜冲撞高处街灯的蛾  
所有浮生里万千的面孔  
让我因为你们隆重

——张悬《城市》

 

榕城的夏日来得猛烈，将将初夏，傍晚后常有蝉鸣，树叶绿得要滴出汁来。晌午阵雨歇止，家属院花坛里的土腥臭熏天，树根脉络爆裂，一秒一秒在灌溉下迅速拔节，恨不能在这个夏天再窜个四五米。昔年蹲在家属院一楼陈家门槛下发呆。陈家妈妈刚给门打开一条缝，一个穿着裤衩的糯米团子就踉踉跄跄地走出来，趁昔年没发现，一下子扑到昔年的背上。“哎哟！”昔年差点没找到重心跌下去，他反手一抓，站起来把娃娃抱进怀里：“是哪个小坏蛋要伏击我？”然后捏着娃娃的脸，挠咯吱窝，弄得孩子咯咯咯直笑。  
陈家妈妈拿着簸箕走出来，放在窗台上，接过娃娃：“小年今天没事儿做呀？”  
昔年笑：“雨停了就开工。”陈妈妈把孩子放进旁边的学步车里，从簸箕里挑了两根刚煮好的玉米，还冒着热气儿，她用手帕包着，一边挑一边呼气：“本地的玉米，刚去集市买的，又水又甜，拿去尝尝 。”  
昔年摆摆手：“不用了，我们刚吃过饭呢。”  
陈妈妈把玉米塞进他手里：“正好，下午茶！”昔年不好拒绝，拿着烫手的玉米道了声谢就溜上楼了。  
柳老头看见他又拿着吃的回来，说了一句：“你别总是讨邻居的东西吃。”  
昔年找个大碗装下玉米，咔咔地把两个大玉米掰成四根：“我长得讨人喜欢，这没办法呀，还热着呢，快吃。”柳老头把手头的书放到一边，喝了口水。  
“真挺甜，赶明儿我也去买点。”昔年剥了一把玉米粒递给柳老头：“读的什么书？余秀华的诗集？”柳老头慢慢嚼着玉米点头。  
“这已经入夏了，稗子还需要提心吊胆吗？”  
“少贫嘴，今天下雨，不干活了吧。留家里，我烧鱼给你吃。”  
昔年吃完手里的玉米，擦擦手：“没事，我哪儿那么娇气。”  
说罢，他回房间换了件白色的短袖T恤，前边印着“猪肉供销社”五个字，背了个洗得发白的大挎包就出门了。  
昔年讨厌下雨天，自从二十岁Omega性征完全暴露之后，研究所给他加大了Beta溶剂的注射量。它的原生信息素又霸道又顽强，它拼命地把Beta信息素赶尽杀绝，又拼命地提示自己的存在感。这也导致每到雨后，大地被冲洗一新，对别人来说空气清新微风和煦的日子都变得辛苦。一开始下雨，他就开始食慾不振，恶心呕吐，关节肿痛。此前的二十年，昔年是顶喜欢下雨天的，最爱在雨季关着窗帘睡觉，一边听雨一边读书。可这几年每每下雨，他就周身酸疼，哪儿哪儿都不舒服。渐渐的，春夏两个季节，他都不再喜欢。  
骑着他的小电瓶出去，家属院门口地势有些低，雨后积了一滩水，开过去的时候激起水花。全洒在白色的衣服上，昔年更不开心了。今天有三单，第一单帮客人送外卖，第二单是帮客人去花店取花，第三单帮客人修电脑。干完活，赚了百来块钱，他发短信给顾回，说今天去看他顺便炖鱼汤给他喝。收了手机就往绿洲那边开去。绿洲那里最不方便的就是没有大一点的农贸市场，买个菜要去商场下面的超市，那里的食材贵得吓人。  
几片白菜，还没有农贸市场里的看着水灵，保鲜膜一包，产地一贴就平白高出市场里两三块钱。昔年站在蔬菜专区一边看上面的价钱一边咋舌，这时顾回发短信来说家里还有不少肉和蔬菜不要买菜直接过来。昔年想想，还是去海产区买了条新鲜鲫鱼。排队付钱的时候他看到有个熟悉的身影一闪而过，他踮起脚瞧了瞧，这不是那天那个肖旭助理吗？如果他在，那，那位爷八成也就在了。不过以人家那身份那条件，肯定是不稀罕逛超市的吧。昔年付了钱，哼着歌走了。  
他早早把车停在绿洲小区外边的停车棚，商场到绿洲也就九百来米，快些走五 分钟也就到了。昔年提着鱼挎着包，一边走路一边唱歌：“你眷恋的都已离去，你问过自己无数次~想放弃的眼前全在这里~你拥抱的并不总是也拥抱你~”这人说实话盘靓条顺，唱歌好听，脸上又常年带着笑，不由得引人侧目。行人不由自主回头看他，溜圆儿的后脑勺，挎包在屁股后面一颠一颠。就是衣服上印的“猪肉供销社”几个字难看了点儿。  
和光同尘，他在夏天里面，树荫下细碎的光全倾倒在他身上。只要一开口唱歌，他便他自信满满，觉得自己是在拍MV。这样的人，从不缺乏别人的赞赏和友善，他自然自在，落落大方。而这位落落大方的同志，在另一个人眼里，就成了噪音来源。  
这辆车隔音效果极好，无奈，驶进绿洲小区大门的时候挨着住户通过的铁门，昔年就跟着车走，人与车不过一米距离。昔年唱：“在必须发现我们终将一无所有前，至少你可以说，我懂，活着的最寂寞~”江潭怀里抱着人，转头透过车窗瞪了一眼昔年。  
怀里的人笑：“这小哥唱歌还挺好听。”肖旭转动方向盘，刚好看见昔年的正脸，忍不住：“楚留香？”江潭听到这个名字挑挑眉，也看了他一眼。  
心道：“不用发现，您本来也就一无所有。”  
被暗暗讽刺的当事人柳某根本一无所知，切了首歌依旧往顾回家那栋楼走。 他没让人帮他处理鱼，先把鱼剖了、吸干水分，然后洗菜切菜码好所有的东西。平底锅烧油，油热了丢葱姜爆香，再提溜着鱼尾巴顺着锅沿下去摆出形状煎到两面金黄。顾回闻到香味，哒哒哒地跑过来，趴在门外看。剪好鱼，换锅倒进开水，把鱼、内酯豆腐、葱姜下锅，倒一点料酒和盐，盖上锅盖开始咕嘟咕嘟地炖起来。  
洗了把手又去炒菜，不一会儿，鱼炖好了菜也炒完。  
端盘上桌的时候顾回一边端菜一边一个劲儿地闻：“昔年，你烧菜可真的太好吃了！”昔年脱下围裙，先给顾回盛了一碗汤：“跟我邻居学的，嘻嘻。”  
顾回喝一口鱼汤，汤被炖得奶白，豆腐入口即化，鲜得眯起眼睛：“太好喝了，怎么我跟你一样做法，放一样的调料，却做不出你的味道？”  
昔年也说不出所以然，夹了一块木耳炒肉片放顾回碗里：“我做菜纯靠手感，好喝就多喝点。”  
饭饱，昔年也不久留，顾回说：“去阳台吹吹风说会儿话。”  
昔年听话地放下包，把厨房的灯关了。顾回打开露台的门，刚迈出去就闻到一股强烈的信息素交织的味道，他身躯一颤，马上啪地关上露台的门。  
昔年走过来问：“怎么啦？”“隔壁有人在那个....我们去楼上书房聊吧。”昔年切了一声就跟在顾回后面上楼了。  
他喜欢顾回的书房，里面大多数都是一些艺术史、艺术家的画集，各大博物馆发行的文物介绍。他们俩津津有味地聊了两个小时，昔年就回了。回去的时候还带了一本顾回送的席勒画集。  
昔年好心情地边开车边哼歌，夜晚的风总是温柔。他畏热，早早把中长的头发梳起来裹了个丸子在脑后，有几缕头发落下来，他甩甩头。谁成想，前门街口的路灯坏了，他拐弯儿的时候没看到那儿停着辆车。那车通体黑色，灯也不打，就这样融进夜里，等昔年擦到车的时候已经来不及转弯。他用力转过车龙头然后想带着车弹开，谁想到车主打开车门把他连人带车怼到了地上。他的脚擦伤了，生疼。咬着牙爬起来，抬起头去看那个被黑夜罩住，平平高出他十几厘米的Alpha，信息素浓得吓人，刺鼻到难闻的程度。  
昔年心想这下要遭，这是他自己擦到人家的车了，也不知道这车贵不贵自己赔不赔得起。这会儿便有些忐忑地一连声道歉：“对不起！不要紧吧？我赔我赔！都怪我。”“你赔不起。”昔年闭嘴了，他平日硬气惯了，但当久了穷人，到底还是知道自己斤两。江潭闻到对方身上难闻的Beta信息素，他素来惜字如金，专业翻译肖旭不在身边，见这个普通的beta低下头无话，一时也不知说什么好。这时突然坏掉的路灯啪地亮起来，昔年抬起头看了眼路灯又看了眼他——天爷啊！咋又遇上了！又是那张没有表情，大背头一丝不苟，又漂亮又man，自带24k纯帅滤镜的脸。为什么遇到他受伤的总是自己？！江潭也终于看清楚他的脸，邋遢的中长发梳在脑后，露出光洁的额头和一张小脸，鼻子挺翘鼻头圆圆，杏眼含光，孩子气的长相。再配上那副瞪圆了眼欲言又止的模样，十足十的辣眼，一看就知道智商不是很高的样子。  
江潭收回视线：“怎么又是你。”没有在问他的语气，很不耐烦。  
昔年：“您说怎么赔吧。”  
“你赔得起？”这句，是要他的回答了。  
“赔不起啊。”  
江潭不愿意再跟他废话，也不想多和这种人纠缠，一辆普通的宾利擦到罢了，大不了换一辆。  
昔年见他也不说话，头低得更低，悄悄打量他又飞快低下头，江潭越看越气，换了个姿势靠在车旁，这个角度他刚好能看见昔年整个人，矮，178的样子。穿一双破球鞋和旧牛仔裤，腿倒是挺直。衣服上“猪肉供销社”五个大字更证明本人智商不高，梳起来的头发和衣领之间露出来的肉倒是白得很。江潭忍不住往那里逡巡了一会儿，他发现这人后颈腺体有个纹身，图案是指南针，就在腺体中央。腺体脆弱，平时要是磕到碰到都会发炎感染，为什么要在那个地方刺青？  
这时车后座又爬出个人，钻出来就伸出手抱住江潭的腰，昔年差点没被这个场面恶心得表演一个当场螺旋呕吐。那人七分慵懒三分撒娇地问：“江潭，怎么了？”  
哦，江潭。江潭？江氏集团的？昔年灵光一闪，光是听到这个名字再和那天江氏总部停车场的事联系起来，此人肯定背景强大，玩儿他跟玩儿一只蚂蚁似的，昔年盘算这段路也没有违章拍照，刚才黑灯瞎火没几个路人。除了天知地知在场的三个人知，三十六计走为上计。反正他这种市井小民，江家的爷也会大人不记小人过，估计转眼就忘记了。说时迟那是快，他立刻扶起小电瓶，长腿一跨，突突突地就溜了。  
一边溜一边不忘大声地说：“江家的少爷！大少爷！您大人有大量！您宰相肚里能撑船！我....我！我跑了啊！”声音大得整条街都听得见，江潭默，看着那个人逃跑的纤瘦背影，无限嫌弃。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！他跑了诶！不过长得真好看！”由西看着昔年骑在电瓶上那抹纤细的背影，一边笑一边讲。  
江潭怒：“丑。”  
他跑的时候太着急，落了一本书，江潭嫌弃地捡起来丢进车前座。这时候肖旭匆匆赶来，江潭坐回车里。  
到达江家老宅的时候，他懒懒开口：“去修车，顺便”他用手指点点那本书：“烧了。”  
不知道为什么，他们的小江总，总裁大人，从此以后再也没有坐过这辆车。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 BGM——《多想将一切做得完美》

2019年3月11日  
20:32

 

我径直走向你  
带领所有他乡之路  
当火焰试穿大雪  
日落封存帝国  
大地之书翻到此刻

——北岛《路歌》

 

一月寒冬，整个榕城都被埋在雪里。家里那台老式电视机一直报道这两天大雪封路的新闻，铲雪车忙不过来，有些路段的公交车停运。昔年戴着围巾帽子口罩和手套全副武装，雪一直在下，帽子兜住耳朵听不真切外界的声音，目之所及皆是煞眼的白。雪和风的声音被拖长了缓慢地避开昔年，从身边划过，昔年抬头看树上堆的雪，沉甸甸的，走过去踢踢树干，雪就砸下来，淋了一脸。有些雪溜进衣领，冰得刺骨。昔年蹦蹦跳跳掸开身上的雪，瞥见一个人靠在对面的树下，兜帽遮脸，不辨死活。  
他走进蹲下看他，不辨雌雄的小脸，像个洋娃娃。不停往外呼着热气，脸红得发紫，是在发高烧。昔年用手指轻轻抚摸他的脸，刚碰上去，有感应似的，那人立刻张开眼睛。昔年屏住呼吸，只看到那双眼里自己慌张的影。

漫天大雪。

“昔年？昔年？昔年？”  
昔年睁开眼，面前是张愿那张放大了的脸。张愿见他醒了，把他拉起来：“行了别睡了，人来齐了就开始排练吧。”又是这个梦，已经很久没梦到这个梦了，昔年揉揉眼睛爬起来，今天是他们的乐队，‘哥斯拉’练习的日子。  
“惯的，叫你早把这破沙发抬走，明明知道他是个沾着沙发就睡的。”  
是琪琪，乐队的键盘手。  
张愿背上电吉他，一边调音一边说：“沙发抬走了我们坐哪儿呀。”  
“这沙发就是给他睡的，我们平时坐沙发了？”贝斯手骆驼正在插音箱的电。  
这时候小诺走过来了，拍拍昔年的屁股：“我乐意，咱昔年是团宠，睡一下怎么了？”  
琪琪不忿，成！自己明明是这几个里面最小的，平时得不了这几位哥半句夸奖，吐槽昔年一句就被群殴！巨委屈。  
昔年瞌睡醒了，清清嗓子就笑：“琪琪，你心疼心疼你哥我吧，昨晚上凌晨还在帮客人代驾。”  
琪琪说：“都叫你别做你那个了，又赚不了几个钱，叫你来我表哥开的咖啡店，怎么着工资也比你打零工赚的多吧。”  
昔年背上吉他笑笑，不置可否。昔年这个人是犟惯了的，平时琪琪也没少劝，大家见他不搭腔，也就开始练习了，没再说下去。  
哥斯拉乐队组了四五年了，小有名气，隔一两年勉强开个全国巡回。Livehouse里也能挤满人，音乐节演出总是开场的第三四支乐队，大家不是为他们而来，等待后面的乐队顺便听听他们的歌。尽管如此也还是有些听众，好一点的歌在音乐APP上也能收获999+的评论，对他们来说这就足够了。这乐队是骆驼和小诺一手组起来的，之前有过主唱，因为脾气太大被踢掉了，键盘手琪琪拉昔年入伙，昔年好脾气，任大家蹂躏。  
哥斯拉唱的是这几年流行的摇滚，乐队里Alpha两位Beta三位再加上自己一个Omega，人员配备参差不齐。他们的歌没有什么曲式，讲一些时下的欢爱、个人主义、和平呼吁。常即兴演奏，音调变化多，旋律复杂精巧，听久了会让人产生幻觉，也因为昔年生了一幅好皮相加好嗓子，倒也有那么一群人，每逢他们去livehouse开唱总是要追着去，不为什么，就为着亲睹昔年美人，抱着吉他，在台上眯着眼睛唱歌的样子。  
只要是去过他们现场的人回来都会在网上跟帖：“你们快去听哥斯拉现场！昔年简直了啊啊啊！可爱死了！”他是哥斯拉乐队的灵魂。  
练习了一个下午，大家也都累了，张愿在擦汗，他凑到昔年的后颈嗅嗅，没闻到任何味道:“年，你怎么像块没味道的白肉一样？”昔年心想要遭，他已经好久没有注射BETA信息素了。“Beta不都是这样吗，而且我天生就信息素寡淡啦。”张愿也没多问，休息了一会儿，骆驼提议晚上出来吃爆炒螺蛳。昔年摆摆手拒绝了，他背着吉他去了顾回家。  
距离人流已经一个月，顾回好了很多。今天昔年来的时候顾回还躺在床上看书，昔年轻车熟路地冲了个凉，打开冰箱咕咚咕咚地喝了大半杯冰茶，站在露台上一边吹头发一边给顾回养的花浇水，他喜欢花草树木小动物，因为家属院逼仄老旧，屋里潮湿狭窄，种不了太多花。  
柳老头就在家属院楼后面要了一块无人打理杂草丛生的花圃给他发挥，他见那花圃平坦肥沃，便在上面种起菜来。不是他不想种花，他只是觉得像他们这样的人家，用那么好一块土种菜比种花强，左右不过图个丰收的乐子，口腹之欲总是比饱眼福要快乐的。种的也不过是也寻常的东西，山药、土豆、玉米、白菜之类好养肥的。不至丰收，但一年下来能送点给左右邻居，自己也能吃上一两顿，昔年为此感到幸福。

 

江潭轻//喘着从由西身上起来，由西现在汗涔涔的，浑身都在冒热气。江潭等他平复过来，把他拉起来洗澡，他不喜欢跟人共浴，和由西分开冲澡。洗干净出来的时候床单已经被佣人换掉，由西爬回床上，手臂支着头盯着江潭赤｀裸的上身，肩宽腰细腿长，正面身材更是劲爆：“江潭，你今天一直分心，是太累了？”江潭没有说话。  
最近和由西在一起总是不在状态，经常做一半突然分心想其他事情，每次不到一小时就匆匆结束。由西是个善解人意的陪伴型Omega，江潭不想那么快换掉。不如说，他一直是个合格的情人，床笫之间经验丰富，耐心温柔，总会给到他们想要的。口味十年如一 ——乖巧懂事聪明听话的Omega。一旦合口味，两三年不换都是可以的，他知道将来的伴侣会是和他一样的Alpha，所以怎么玩都不过火，洁身自好，无可指摘。  
可是最近总是做一些旖旎的梦，梦里自己粗暴得像一头兽，凶恶得弄得对方连连哀求，梦里那个人越是哭得狠他就越是要往刁钻的地方去。像他这样血统纯正的I型Alpha，基因完美到无懈可击，可越是完美的东西，一点的缺陷都不能被忽视。  
那个缺陷就是“返祖”也就是世人所诟病的返祖效应，无非就是情动时长出犬齿，爱啮咬。每到月圆之夜总是会不由自主地发//情，瞳孔变色。这些缺陷比起omega和beta 的问题确实可以忽略不计，可完美主义之于江潭，自然是容不下这点缺点的。定期注射抵抗返祖的针剂，自从15岁那年返祖特征初次展现的那次开始，他就再也没有感受过返祖期带来的负担。  
但是最近总是梦到正在经历返祖期的自己，疯狂地欺负身下那个可怜的人，看不清对方的脸，可梦里的触感真实得可怕。弄得他大汗淋漓地惊醒，打开被子，发现下面有些湿润。他讨厌这种身体不受控制的感觉。  
正出神，电话就响了，他接起来，那边声音急迫：“江潭！你现在在绿洲吗？快去看看我老婆，他快不行了！！”江潭提醒：“你在和你老婆举行婚礼。”“不是这个老婆！你养的情人隔壁那个！那个Omega，他在大流血，我现在去不了，帮我去看看吧！”江潭答应，收了线，迅速穿上衣服去了绿洲。  
肖旭上外环，开得飞快，江潭赶到的时候门打开着，充斥着Omega绝望的信息素和血的味道，江潭拿出手帕捂住鼻子走了进去。就看见一个熟悉的身影吃力地背着满身都是血的顾回走了出来，他抬起头，江潭看到他——这人不是楚留香吗？  
昔年接到顾回电话的时候正在家属院那颗大桂花树下的椅子上翘着二郎腿吃冰棍。那边顾回奄奄一息地说现在自己下面一直在流血，很痛。昔年进去的时候满屋子都是血的腥味，他打开卧室的门看见顾回浑身是血地蜷缩在床上，二话没说就打了急救电话，可是救护车说最快也得三十分钟才到的了，昔年怒了，干脆自己背他下去打车。他虽然力气大，但也是个Omega，要背起一个奄奄一息的成年Omega实属勉强。等他吃力地背起顾回，往大门口挪的时候江潭就带着肖旭走了进来。  
肖旭从他背上接过顾回，飞速地把顾回抱了下去。昔年也不顾手上都是血，他拍拍头转身去顾回房间找顾回的身份证和病例，他记得顾回给他说过在床头柜，江潭捂着鼻子看他在房间翻找，找到之后飞快地冲出去，还不忘给江潭说：“拿上玄关柜子上的钥匙，反锁门。”  
坐进江潭车里的时候昔年紧紧搂着顾回，一直在用手试他的呼吸和心跳。江潭看着他：“死不了。”昔年没听到他的话似的，一个劲儿地哄着顾回，期待顾回给他回应。  
江潭想开窗散散车内的血腥气，却闻到一丝不易察觉的香气——青涩，微甜，干净。混在浓烈的血腥味里，显得更加奇异特别。车上一个Alpha一个奄奄一息的Omega，一个难闻的Beta，这股香气是从哪里传来的？江潭是闻过顾回的味道的，他堂哥常带顾回出去组局开趴，他与顾回虽是点头之交却也是知道对方信息素是什么味道的。百思不得其解间已经到医院了。  
顾回被推进急症，昔年松了口气瘫在长椅上，再看着双手的血，径直朝洗手间去了。江潭盯着昔年的背影出神，腰细成这样，能背得起顾回也是奇迹了。昔年洗干净手回来的时候隔了两个座位，坐在长椅上低着头看着手发呆。江潭视线在他头顶和后颈之间来来回回，腺体那个地方纹了一个指南针，蔷薇拥簇着那个精致的指南针，花纹繁复。江潭盯着瞧了半晌，终于伸出手去用手指点了点那个位置，惊觉自己在做什么他迅速抽回了手，昔年已经一脸问号地在盯着他了。  
不 怪他对自己最脆弱的地方突然被别人碰到时反应如此松懈，他长那么大都没有感受到过别人的信息素表达，只是能闻到味道而已，并不会像其他人一样会接收信息素里的讯息从而做出反应。他对信息素的感知是一扇封闭的大门，别人进不去他自己也出不来。永远隔着一扇推也推不开的大门的感觉就是，他对这些显然是在侵占领域的行为总是无知、迟钝、松懈，不设防。像是一个没有情绪的木偶。  
江潭只觉得面前这个人真是个呆货，自己都上手摸了腺体了，还带着疑惑的眼神看向自己。怎么着，是想让自己回答这么做的原因吗？他江潭是一个需要给别人解释自己行为背后想表达的意图的人？  
“不痛？”他还是忍不住问了一句，昔年恍然大悟，用手摸摸后颈笑着说：“挺痛的啊。”“那为什么还刺？”江潭再次唾弃想继续话题的自己。“因为酷啊。”江潭不想说话了，明明知道这个人是个智障，还想跟他聊下去的自己也像是个智障。  
昔年见他不想继续这个话题，就小心翼翼地说：“那个....不好意思...上次我跑了...”江潭提起上次的事就气，沉下脸也不说话。结果这个人又接着说起来：“我就是想着像您们这样的有钱人，刮擦到车应该也不打紧。我...我就是个穷人，要我赔我真的赔不起。”  
肖旭在一边听不下去了，不要脸，太不要脸了。十足的小市民做派，自己先撞到人家的车的还让人家大人大量，再继续下去是不是得道德绑架了？“可是，我想了想，责任还是在我，您看我怎么赔吧！”江潭不置可否，抬眼看了看肖旭。肖旭说：“六十万。”  
昔年吓得站了起来：“六十万？？？把我卖了我都赔不起...”他抱着头蹲下了，那天跑了之后他就一直担心受怕自己被揪出来强行还债，但想想男子汉大丈夫，责任总要承担的。想跑去人公司主动赔钱，又知道自己肯定赔不起。一来二去，就过了那么久。那车一看就知道价值不菲，其实只是擦到了一下，就要赔那么多钱。昔年魂都吓飞了。  
江潭很好心情地看着小市民因为这点钱就吓破了胆，在自己面前直不起头的穷酸样，总算是开心了一点。他掸掸衬衣上不存在的灰尘，问：“真名。” 昔年看样子是觉得不答不行了，遍一五一十地说：“柳昔年。”  
“柳昔年？”江潭重复了一遍，昔年觉得江潭说他的名字的时候真是好听，低沉磁性，峰回路转，最后一个年字语调上扬，像是在唤他，寻他，等他回答一样。此后的很多年，昔年听遍了面前这个男人为自己开发的各种爱称，可他最爱的还是他叫自己柳昔年，每每在床上，情动之时，江潭总是一遍一遍唤他的名字，轻咬他的肩头，惹得他不住地颤抖低泣。一声又一声，是在呼唤、寻求的，他在他的声音里得到肯定，像一张冲浪板被卷进海浪又浮出海面，终于获得平静。不过这些都是后话了。  
现在的昔年战战兢兢地听着他重复自己的名字，猛点头，然后又说：“您也知道我是个穷人，不如这样，我每年还一点...慢慢换，总能还上吧？”江潭不过是心情好了逗弄一下他，也没真想让他还，他不屑于为难一个普通人。像他这样的人，总是骄傲惯了的，他从来不知道人间疾苦，也不屑去理解平凡人的难处。他就是要站在山顶俯瞰山脚的人，对昔年的视而不见也并非怜悯，他只是不愿意同一只蝼蚁争。  
昔年看他的意思应该也是不打算追究下去了，心道这有钱人就是不一般。看来，那些被划破了车动辄打打骂骂上警察局扯皮的有钱人才不算有钱人，江家这少爷，真是有钱人的顶端，C位出道的大富豪。昔年也并没有存了什么抱大腿的念想，他向来是不愿意依靠别人的，比起抱大腿，他还是愿意靠自己的双手挣钱，这钱他总有一天得还上。  
暗暗在心里发誓，他坐起来转头去看急诊室的灯，等顾回出来。江潭看着他的后脑勺，又闻到了那丝幽香，淡淡的不易察觉。他转头看了看肖旭和四周，VIP区灯火通明，护士们安静地走来走去，后颈都贴着防止信息素溢出来的抑制贴。他又转过头寻那股香味，昔年是个浑身臭味的Beta，他闻过他的味道，和世界上所有的beta别无二致。可这股味道到底是谁散发出来的？他大胆怀疑了昔年，便凑近一点，那丝味道又不见了。“你是Beta？”江潭问，昔年为了以后不必要的麻烦，点头肯定。江潭皱眉，闻到那股香味之后心里的异样挥之不去。  
他似乎在哪里闻过，好像是在梦中，抑或是在记忆里。  
正在搜索记忆，顾回被推了出来。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

可是，果真，我哭得太多了，曙光是悲惨的  
整个月亮是残酷的，整个太阳是苦的  
辛辣的爱情使我满身麻醉，啊，但愿  
我的龙骨崩散，使我沉入海底  
——兰波《醉舟》

顾回被推了出来，昔年迎上去看他，毫无血色的脸在白炽灯下更加苍白，皱着眉头，即使在梦中也很痛的样子。  
“医生，请问他怎么样？”昔年着急地问。  
“情况良好，只不过可能需要在医院静养几天。他这是在做人流之后得不到Alpha信息素的安抚，导致信息素分泌紊乱，生殖腔区域曲张感染引起的大出血。不过血块我们已经清理干净了，还是需要Alpha的陪伴预后状况才能好，不然恐怕要很长的时间才能恢复。”  
“可是从他手术之后，他的Alpha就不在身边。”  
“这种情况的话，一开始医院就会开含有Alpha信息素原生液的药丸给他每日温水吞服的。可能是病人没有遵医嘱每天服用，这是人流之后Omega经常患的病，按理来说没有那么严重。”  
“原来是这样，那现在除了Alpha陪在身边还有什么办法吗？”  
医生摇摇头：“这位病人已经和他的Alpha结番了，病人Alpha信息素的安抚才是最好的治疗，除此之外的药物都只能起到消炎和辅助治疗的效果。不过也能痊愈，只是需要养的时间可能长一点，估计以后半年会因为信息素紊乱，没有发情期也不易受孕。”  
“那还好，不算糟糕。” 昔年松了口气。  
江潭闻言挑了挑眉，听到最坏的结果是没有发情期和不易受孕居然松了口气？Beta不愧是Beta。要是躺在床上的那位听了自己后半年没有发情期估计得当场吓晕过去吧。  
没有发情期的Omega，跟一个植物人有什么区别？  
幸好这只是江潭内心的想法，他要是说出来了，昔年不介意赔上自己这条命暴打他一顿。  
“我靠，真他//娘的是个牲口！”医生后，昔年冷不丁地爆了句粗，  
江潭皱眉，本想不想搭理他，还是忍不住：“怎么了？”  
昔年气不打一处来：“他那Alpha家是有皇位要继承？得得得，生的孩子还必须都是AA结合的精英后代，连他//妈一个Omega都不放过，我就奇了怪了，人家又不是养不起，真他嘛以为自己家大业大谁见了都要来分杯羹啊！我呸！哪儿有那么瞧不起人的！”  
以上一通话都只在心里骂一骂，他知道对面这尊佛也是个不好惹的，而且看样子应该是和那位Alpha关系不浅。他要是突突突一通臭骂，指不定要得罪人。  
他只能话锋一转：“连陪自己结番了的伴侣都做不到的Alpha，想来也不是什么好人啊。明眼人都看得出，他的Alpha都不爱他的嘛，没有爱，为什么要结番呢？结番这种活动难道不应该是要和自己的爱人，郑重并且珍重地完成的吗？”说到一半，自己也有些动容。  
昔年深吸一口气继续说：“他把顾回的人生都毁了。这能怪谁呢？信息素害人不浅，我只能说，远离Alpha，共建美好人生。”  
这番话虽然没有他心里暗骂的那一通来得难听，但是受过严苛的精英教育，从小生长在AA家庭的江潭听了依旧青筋暴起，什么叫远离Alpha，共建美好人生？什么叫没有爱，为什么要结番？什么叫信息素害人不浅？这人不是弱智，是个疯子。  
肖旭在一旁看着这个天不怕地不怕的Beta，一直用眼神示意他别再BB下去了，自己家的小少爷现在散发出来的信息素都要冲破窗户了他还没有感受到吗？  
昔年自觉地闭嘴，然后趴在病房门上的观察窗那儿看顾回，顾回安静地躺在单人病房的床上昏睡着，身上还插着各种显示生命体征的器具。昔年看了会儿，就准备回去了。回去的时候江潭在一旁接电话，不出意外应该是那个人渣Alpha打来的。  
昔年不想再久留，挎着包，慢慢地晃出了医院。  
没了空调，一打开门，热气就给了昔年一个结结实实的拥抱，六月中旬，暑气退却，晚上却还是闷热。今天看天气预报，晚间会有一场大雨，昔年今天来得着急也没有骑电瓶车。这个时间末班公交车已经停运，为了省钱，他只好慢慢走回家，权当锻炼。  
估计是快下雨了，刚才一出医院的大门他就晕乎乎的，一直在冒虚汗，看东西也重影。才没走几分钟，就累得直喘气。  
江潭坐着车出来，电台说今晚可能有场暴雨，他打开一点车窗看外面的天色，突然闻到那阵香味——比几个小时前闻到的更浓郁、更直接。它们很快充盈他的鼻腔，他打开窗突然坐起来猛地深呼吸，葡萄柚和冰沙的香味，好像又远不是如此，这个味道是杂糅的，复合的，多变的。酸涩，又隐隐发甜、带着微凉的温度，在充斥着工业废气的城市里更加干净。这味道和他闻过的所有Omega香味都不同，到底有哪里不同他描述不出。  
身体先于大脑，他叫肖旭立刻停车，从轿车里冲出来，飞奔向刚才来的方向。一路走一路闻，那条大街灯火通明，一个人都没有。只有那个香味久久挥之不去，牵着他的五脏六腑，去到了他不知道的地方。  
肖旭赶上来，他问：“你闻到什么了？”  
肖旭摇头。  
“去研究所。”江潭吩咐。  
这股香味太特别，太不同寻常，但是他肯定——那是Omega发情之后散发出来的信息素，可是一般的Omega发情时散发的信息素杀伤力巨大，若是在大街上，整条街的Alpha都能辨别出来。但是肖旭没有闻到，只有他自己闻到了，并且很快起了反应。  
他盯着自己精神得不行的下半身若有所思，他从来不相信那些旖旎的书刊杂志写出来情意绵绵的所谓“命运之番”的论调，但是他知道人和人的信息素匹配度高的话，确实会有类似概念的关系存在。所以他合理怀疑他是遇到和自己信息素匹配度极高的人了，以他对自己的了解，保守估计应该是70% 不然他不可能会那么失态。

 

惊雷炸响，豆大的雨下起来，敲在窗上，刺激得昔年蜷缩成一团。  
稀里糊涂地，他现在在信息素研究所的Omega临时救助站，就在刚才他走在路上感觉情况越来越不对，突然有一个很不好的猜想。他伸手就招了一辆taxi径直来了研究所找医生。医生简单地提取了他的体液，很快结果显示他的发情期来了，几乎是立刻，他就被带进这间保护级别很高的发情期隔离室。  
Omega救助站是最有人道主义的地方，在这里Omega能得到最大的尊重和理解，混沌间，昔年想，其实也并不是最有人道主义的地方。那不过是因为自己作为Omega，得到了一定的庇护和好处，所以才觉得救助站具有人道主义。对于Alpha们来说，把发情状态的Omega隔离起来，才是最没有人道主义的行为吧。昔年自嘲地笑笑，爬起来揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，要不是因为检测报告显示他已经在发情期，他现在只会觉得是因为下雨了又不舒服了导致的。  
许医生带着隔离口罩走进来，温柔地朝昔年笑笑。昔年拿出一直捂着的体温计递给他。  
“没有高烧的现象，现在感觉如何？有没有觉得哪里怪怪的？”许医生看着体温计。  
昔年乖巧地摇头：“没有，就是感觉后颈那里热热的。”  
“这是发/情/期的正常生理现象，可是普通的Omega反应要比你大得多。如果不被标记的话，他们会觉得那块皮肤火烧一样地灼痛。”许医生一边在文件上写着字一边说。  
“啊？那么严重，那还有其他的反应吗？”  
“当然，普通的Omega现在的话，已经大汗淋漓，神志不清了，然后现在已经被想交/配的欲｀望支配，咳咳，通俗点来说就是，他们现在性/ 器/官已经有所反应，并且生殖腔已经在收/缩了。上述的体征，你都有吗？”  
昔年迷茫地摇头  
“这是正常的，你是III型阴性，你是进化型。你和我们不一样，你的信息素都和我们不一样。就像此刻你已经进入发情期，按理来说，关上这个隔离室的门你释放出来的信息素甚至还会有些溢出来。但是我现在就坐在你面前，还什么都感觉不到，昔年，你是特别的。”  
昔年放松下来，双手枕着头说：“所以我是你们所特别的研究对象。”  
许医生笑笑：“是啊，多亏了你，我的硕士论文才能写得那么好。”  
昔年又说：“那我的发情期会持续多久？”  
许医生翻着文件夹：“一般情况下是七天，但是你情况特殊，根据全球这三千个样本采集的信息。你的发情期平均有四天。因为这是你第一次发情期，只有第一次非主动发情才能触发你的信息素，这也证明，从现在开始，你是一个成熟的III型Omega了。虽然25岁是晚了一点，但从数据来看，这是正常的。普通的Omega平均在17岁就会迎来第一次发情期，而III阴型Omega，会在24岁左右。”  
昔年：“我知道了，我看了那个杂志上你写的文章，那也就是说，除了这次发情期不是自己控制的，往后的发情期我都能自己控制？”  
许医生点头：“对，严格来说，并不是你自己去控制它，而是它需要一个触发的条件。普通的Omega会根据潮汐更替发情期，而你拥有一个相当高的阈值去触发发情期。往后每个月你都没有感觉到发情的症状是正常的，因为你的大脑和信息素都还没有触发它。”  
昔年似懂非懂地点点头。  
“恭喜你，小柳，作为榕城唯一的一个III阴型Omega，一直以来为我提供研究数据的进化型人类样本。你是用你的大脑在控制你的信息素，你是一个真正自由的人。”  
说罢，许医生轻轻地带上门出去了。  
昔年盖着被子躺下，突然有点想哭。他还没有问，这是不是也是发情期的症状之一呢。  
一个真正自由的人吗，天大地大，谁又会是真正自由的？


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

我靠在墙上   
而你走近  
后来  
窗外就有了月亮  
叶青《故事》

 

雨，又是雨。密密麻麻打在树叶和行人的伞面。有些乘着风在皮肤表面着陆，挟裹着尘土，雨势渐大，那股腥土的气息又扑面而来，使整条大街变得面目不清。昔年举着一把透明的伞站在公交站台等车，风偏过来打湿了他的后背，浅绿色的T恤湿透，紧紧贴着后背，透出大片白色的肌肤。他又往站台角落挤了挤，微不可闻地叹了口气。  
发情期的四天过得飞快，他在隔离室呆了四天，柳老头给他送了四天的饭。  
菜色丰富每一顿都不带重复，昔年都不知道他从哪里抠挖出来的钱张罗这些。  
柳老头只弯着眼睛笑：“从今往后，可就真的是个大人喽。”  
昔年面红耳赤接了饭菜囫囵吞下，生生把自己噎死。  
诊疗室的小护士们趴在门框上看柳老头带着慈父微笑看红透了的昔年吃饭已然成了一天打卡三次的最佳娱乐环节。  
乐队朋友们纷纷打电话发简讯祝贺他正式“成人” 。  
骆驼甚至还在聊天群里发各种大尺度图片直播教学。  
昔年恨不得把这群人捆在一起丢进海里，抱着手机在床上愤怒地扭啊扭，突然感觉下`体一阵湿意。  
他红着脸，两条腿交缠在一起摩擦了片刻，还是慢慢地伸出手摸了摸分泌液体的那个地方。在他不知道的时候，会阴的那里开了一条小小的缝，正往外欢快地冒着水，他用食指轻轻地扣了扣那条小小的缝，下腹异样的感觉升起，那是他此前25年都没有体会到的，他很快把手拿开，继续红着脸纠结地扭扭扭。心里冒出无数个问号，他看过很多研究Omega发情期的书，但还是羞于承认那是生殖腔在打开的原因。  
这种感觉既陌生又隐秘，17岁，在很多Omega都开始正视自己的身体时他还趴在书桌上抄歌词弹吉他。25岁，当很多Omega已经生育，他才开始官能地有了“我的身体里有一个器官在张开，正往外快乐地冒着水，持续地收缩着。”这样的体验。他才明白，在人的17岁和25岁，欲｀望的黄金时代，所有人都沉浸在自我探索快乐以及和别人一起制造快乐的这个时期，他永远缺席。他好奇又紧张，正犹豫要不要再摸一摸那个地方，一阵敲门声使他腾地从床上站起来，撞翻了床头柜上的水杯，水洒了一地。  
许睦打开门进来的时候看到的就是这个场面，昔年摸着头无措地站在床前，地上躺着一只碎了的杯子。  
昔年低头看着杯子，慢慢地，整个人都变红了。

 

昔年跳上公交车，坐上最后一排的座位，终于不再和雨亲密接触，那种眩晕的感觉多少平复了一些。  
那天许医生敲门进来，他又害羞又害怕，活像一个青春期被父母发现在房间自我愉悦的少年。  
许医生问他发生了什么的时候，他甚至觉得抱歉。

后面许医生给了他一只小试管，礼貌地要求昔年取一些体液样本以作研究。不用问，昔年自然是知道所谓的体液是该从哪里取。昔年红到头顶都在冒烟，最后许医生闷笑着安慰他，明明是同龄人却像极了工口书上教别人如何DIY的学长，好像所有人都知道发情期的时候什么东西应该插进哪里，只有他一个人，因特殊的基因被隔离。  
自己在房间采集“体液（淫｀水）”的过程是羞耻到脚指头都在冒烟的，门外围观的八卦护士和医生们是兴高采烈的。采集完后昔年打开一条门缝，伸出去递试管的手都在微微颤抖，他甚至能很清楚地听到四周窃窃私语的声音，肯定是铺天盖地关于他这个25岁了才开始发情期的可怜人的善意讨论。他关上门回到房间砰砰砰地用拳头虐待那个可怜的枕头，整整四天，他终于被无罪释放。

出研究所的那天，最后见了许医生。  
“小柳，根据这几天的观察，你身体里的原生信息素已经打败了Beta信息素，但是后颈腺体还有一点点残留，这时候估计会有一点点排斥反应，比如说会头晕，食欲不振，恶心呕吐，乏力。但都是正常情况，如果影响生活的话可以像以前一样补充注射Beta信息素，直到下次发情期，Beta信息素就会彻底消失。“  
“如果不注射Beta信息素会怎么样？”   
看着Beta信息素补充剂日渐增高的价格，他实在是无力承担每个月的保健花销。  
“那这样你的原生信息素别人几乎不能闻到，当然，他们也不能分辨出你是Omega。也就是，你很可能因此而找不到伴侣。”  
昔年放松了皱起的眉头，摆摆手：“那我不需要了。”  
许睦了然地笑:"那好，以后再出现什么问题，一定要联络我。"  
昔年笑着说：“下次再拿我当样本，我就要收费喽。”  
而后好心情地哼着歌离开了研究所。

昔年刚走，许睦重重地叹了口气，然后拨通了一串号码。  
对方接起电话，许睦清清嗓子说：“抱歉江潭，出于职业道德，我果然还是不能把他的信息告诉你。”  
那边微不可闻地笑了笑：“你想得罪我？”  
“江潭，我们是朋友，但保护研究对象的隐｀私是我的职责。你太咄咄逼人了，那天晚上你来研究所吓到很多工作人员，救助站当时还有即将临盆的Omega，你都不知道你发起火来的信息素浓度有多高。如果你硬要查他的信息，在你来之前我会销毁所有资料。我宁愿不再继续我的研究……”  
江潭挂断了电话。

他此刻正在琼山别墅的书房，那天晚上他直接去了许睦的研究所。  
他因为自己闻到不寻常信息素味道而产生身体反应而困惑，便开始追问自己出生时做的信息素匹配报告，那个报告只有他的父母和许睦隶属的研究所保有档案。许睦告诉他这种情况是可能发生的，而且他一出生就做了信息素匹配测试，以江家的势力，早就解决了他的最高匹配对象。有时候对一个人的信息素着迷可能是自身作息紊乱和身体发动警报的象征。许睦开了一点抑制剂就让他回家。  
许睦是信息素研究所的副所长，对于信息素的研究比起自己他更有话语权，江潭不疑有他。  
直到在研究所走廊，他路过Omega隔离室，又再次闻到那个味道。  
他知道那个Omega就在里面，正在经历他/她的发情期，他脑子混沌，被欲｀望支配，不受控制地走上前准备拉开那扇门。突然警卫人员冲进来拦住他，他为此大发雷霆，被请出研究所的时候他因愤怒散发出来的信息素浓到可怕，整栋楼做了一整天的信息素净化才把它消散干净。  
江潭灭掉手里的烟，换了个姿势躺进沙发里。笔记本正在播放许睦做的“关于信息素匹配度的报告”他查阅了很多资料，始终解释不通为何自己对一个陌生人的信息素可以敏感到如此可怕的地步，仅仅只是闻到对方散发出来的一点点发情期的信息素，他就情动成这般模样。难道真的如许睦所说，是最近疲劳过度的原因？江潭合上笔记本，揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，自从那天闻到那个人的信息素开始，他再也没有睡过好觉。

一周后。  
昔年乐队练习后直接就去接顾回出院。  
叫上乐队朋友们在家里做了一桌子菜，顾回拘谨害羞地陪他们吃到了半夜。  
凌晨，他和顾回躺在他房间的小床上，他盯着黑夜里模糊的衣柜轮廓，给顾回说了关于自己发情期的事情，顾回一边听一边小声地笑。昔年气不打一出来，脸烫得可以煎蛋，他爬起来去厨房喝冰水。  
坐在小沙发上平复心情，顾回走出来挨着他坐下：”昔年，这不是坏事，你不用感到抱歉，或者害羞。“  
顾回说着，轻轻把头靠在昔年肩上：“只是，记住一定不能随便被人标记。经历很多之后，才发现比起被疼爱，人最需要的就是自由。”

25岁，第一次发情，他的人生之书终于翻到这一页。  
进化型基因带给自己能够掌控自我的自由，却给他永远无法被他人识别的孤独。  
在此前的人生中，他对于伴侣、爱情的认知只有词条解释里模糊的文字排列，他不懂得。  
往后的人生他也未必能找到那个能在人群中及时把他认出的人。  
圣经里给了很多关于虚空的注解，  
人终其一生也不过是穿梭于一段又一段关系中而已。  
他一直知，他最后能拥抱的，只有风。

他面目不清的未来，终于在这个发情期结束的夜晚，显出自己的轮廓。


	7. Chapter 7

BGM-----《祝星》陈粒  
——【配合BGM看 更有感JIO】——

眼睛是爱情的器官，其主要功能是顾盼和失眠。  
周国平《守望的距离》

 

榕城的七月来了，热浪像一张巨大的流动幕布，把整座城市笼罩在让人汗流浃背的暑气中，所有人都在盼雨。  
风拂过新生的绿叶挟裹着一阵阵蝉鸣在家属院回荡，大树繁盛，下面庇荫的小凳子零散地堆着。  
家属院后面那块田种满了白菜和一些瓜果，蔫蔫地接受高温的烘烤，在阳光下越发颓丧起来。  
毫无情绪起伏的收旧电视旧冰箱的喇叭声在无聊的下午持续作响，昔年头朝着旧风扇，躺在沙发上午睡。

柳老头俯下`身在他耳边唤他小名叫他起床，昨晚他陪客人去医院看病，凌晨才回家。一觉睡到现在，也该出去活动活动。  
昔年拿着柳老头给的书单把小电瓶开出家属院的时候，觉得自己还在做梦。  
榕城的七月实在太热，一丝凉风也透不进来，热风迎面吹来，马上窒息。一周七天，天天直线飙升到40摄氏度。家里那扇旧风扇披星戴月勤恳工作，迟早要在七月的某一天光荣下岗。一定要多干几单，把家里的旧风扇换了。昔年一边擦额角的汗一边想。  
昔年畏热，一到夏天整个人就跟他菜园子里的西红柿一样，又扁又皱。他把已经齐肩的长发全部挽到脑后，露出一张干净可爱的小脸。除了演出，他白日基本不出门，偶尔去顾回家蹭空调，也不好意思久留。顾回家太敞亮豪华，那不是属于他的地方。

今天是两个月一次的消费日，柳老头给他书单让他出来买书。  
昔年跟在柳老头身边长大，老柳是个Omega，没有退休之前他是榕城大学的中文系讲师。  
自昔年10岁被他收养，他就开始培养昔年的读书习惯，自己看什么书，必然会让昔年也陪着他看。  
他教昔年看黑塞和尼采，也不求他因此悟出什么道理，无非是多识得几个字，心中自然会有一番天地。

柳如秋从来不寄托任何期望在他身上，他只是看着昔年乖乖坐在灯下品读波德莱尔的诗集，就觉得这孩子没白养。  
分明是拮据的家庭，每年花费在书籍上的钱就是一大笔，家里旧桌子旧衣柜缺了条腿，坏了扇门修修就接着用。  
唯有书籍日复一日地载橱，从他和昔年的房间开始，堆满屋子每个角落。

今天老柳让他来的这家书店，在江氏集团旗下的大型商场的顶楼。  
是榕城最大的一家综合书店，在这里不仅能买到最畅销的书还能淘到不少珍贵的旧书。  
昔年穿着一件领子已经被穿垮的旧T恤和洗到发白的牛仔裤，背着那个大挎包就直接上商场的顶楼了。  
除了顶楼他其他的楼层都没有好好逛过，如他这般家庭条件的人，穿一身这样的衣服。不管是进哪家商场都会遭到别人的侧目，更何况来的还是江氏集团旗下的这种超高级商场呢。一楼的那些奢侈品牌店，他连看一眼都觉得自己肉疼。  
要说这江氏集团是真的有钱，坐拥榕城的江山，盘踞一方，根基深厚，谁都不能动摇半寸。想着半个月前，和他家不知道排行第几的少爷那场正面交锋昔年就没来由地后怕，幸好人家天生瞧不起他这种穷酸市民，不然他要是真的想找他麻烦，人家眨个眼的功夫就能把他弄死了。下次再遇见这少爷，二话不说一定有多远跑多远。

江家少爷显然是不开心的。  
自从遇到那个只留下香味的Omega之后的这半个月，他就没睡过整觉。  
即使是在由西温和无害的信息素安抚之下，他也不能安眠。  
今天他本来要回老宅，却还是让肖旭“顺路”来这里看看，经过上次闻到信息素的那个地方他就把窗户打开让风灌进来。  
他这样做三次了，三次，都没有再遇到那个人。  
那个人仿佛像是童话里说的沾着闪亮亮金粉的精灵，只一瞬，就消失在了夜里，扑腾着小翅膀，回了他的王国。  
他几乎都要怀疑那天他闻到的味道真的是因为自己疲惫过度信息素紊乱害的。  
他甚至是在梦里梦到那个人了，梦的最后，他只抓到了那个人的翅膀，留下了一手亮晶晶的金粉。  
他模糊混乱又粗暴咸湿的那个梦早就随着他的清醒变得七零八碎。  
只有在梦里狠狠进入那个人的生殖腔，猛插几十下后的射｀精是这个梦留给他的感受还真实地存在着。

这时，电话响起，他接起来。  
“江潭，陪我去逛街好不好。”是由西甜甜糯糯的声音。

 

昔年慢慢地在现代诗集区按照柳老头给的书单找书，拣了几本感兴趣的抱在怀里，而后拿着一本北岛的诗集津津有味地读着。他喜欢书店里味道，还有踩在木地板上的声音。不管商场外面多吵闹，进了书店所有人都只是静静看书，间或小声交谈，如果柳老头不发短信让他回家，他可以一个人坐在地上静静读书，直到书店打烊。  
由西牵着江潭进了一家奢侈品成衣店，一进去销售经理就毕恭毕敬地过来给江潭打招呼。江潭径直走到沙发坐下，由西开始挑衣服，整个一楼的售货员一看见江潭进商场大门就打起十二分精神做足了准备。这位爷天生阴晴不定完美主义，随时随地就可以让人滚蛋。只要是惹到了他，今天整个商场的的员工被集体辞退也都是不新鲜的事。 终于由西挑完了，经理提着大包小包购物袋狗腿地跟在后面，这家店的售货员集体松了一大口气，有些新来没见过事面的Beta，闻到他信息素直接腿软得站都站不住，又不敢都往休息间躲。 员工不各司其职，他一旦要是突然追究起来，大家就都玩儿完了。   
江潭正思考晚上那场拍卖会的事，突然他浑身肌肉僵硬，一阵酥麻的电流经过全身，爬上脊柱，而后整个后脑勺都在发麻——他又再次闻到了那个味道。仅凭最后一丝理智，他用眼神示意了肖旭眼下的状况，便不管不顾地顺着香味来的方向冲去。  
由西疑惑，想追上他，肖旭苦笑着摇摇头。——他家大少爷这次绝对不会放这个人走了。

 

昔年坐在书架旁边的地板上，盘着腿读着村上春树的新书。  
突然，他霍地抬起头——是青草、风、烟草和雪松混合起来的味道，辛辣，清新，不容拒绝。  
那股味道越来越浓郁，他能很清楚地感知到这个人在靠近，就在他合上书站起来准备寻找这香味的来源的时候，一个人冲过来，把他堵在书架和墙壁的角落之间。  
江潭还是遇到他了，那个发光的翅膀上会抖落璀璨金粉的精灵。那样青涩、微酸、甜美，干净，那样馥郁的香味，是还未成熟的葡萄柚、是树梢上挂满露水的蜜桃，是一只饱满多汁的雪梨、是夏日清爽的冰沙，是他此前24年的人生都没有闻到过的复合的，丰富的，干净的香味。他能闻得出来，那是一个从来没有被标记过的Omega，清清白白。在这个臭气熏天满是烟尘的俗世，只有他的干净的，妥帖的，独一无二的，丢在泥坑里也能发光的。他看见那个纤细的身影，正蹲在地上安静阅读，脑海中只得嗡地一声——是他了。  
他冲过去，像是冲过了亘古以来人类命运的桎梏，冲过粒子组合的立体世界，整个宇宙的回声都在为他们的相遇唱起颂歌，在宏观的有序里他找到打开宇宙时间之锁的钥匙，自太古以来的文明开始真正转动。  
那个人抬头看他，腺体上的指南针开始自动定位，他是他的船——他24年来单调干涩的人生，开始渐渐浮出本该有的颜色。  
昔年怔忪地抬头看那个人的脸，又一次望向那双眼时，那扇被封闭了25年沉重的大门被破开，风呼啦啦地吹进来，他深呼吸，整个世界只充斥着他的味道。这个人像一块黑色的幕布，一出现在他的生命里，就带着密不透风的感官刺激，迅速地侵占了他最后的自由。 他带着那样强烈霸道到要压迫到他纤细的嗅觉神经的信息素，切断了他此前白开水般无味的短暂人生，切断了他自亘古开始的孤独，切断了他爱与恨的历史回路。时日低矮而天下羊白，他的命运之番，带着人类最赤｀裸的返祖，终于到来。


	8. Chapter 8

飙车番外——《丝带》

 

这是我给你们的见面礼  
BGM——《dont want you any less》

 

与目前主线剧情无关的番外，目的就是为了——开车。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

昔年按照程枫他们几个的要求把自己洗得干干净净之后，三两下，这几个Omega一脸壮烈地把自己扒了个精光。  
昔年一下捂自己前面一下捂自己后面：“你们干嘛？？不是说好了帮我挑礼物的吗？”  
程枫推推眼镜严肃地说：“我们几个都是过来人，你就放弃挣扎吧。”  
然后他们一个扒了他洗完澡刚换上的秋衣，一个扒裤子。  
扒裤子的还顺便掐了一把他的屁股：“昔年，你屁股怎么那么翘！”  
另一个在他胸前摸来摸去：“你们看，他乳`头是粉色的诶！”  
程枫：“可不说江潭拣了个大便宜吗，诶——你别乱动！”  
昔年一边挣扎一边任由这几个人的手在他身上胡作非为：“别摸我啊！我怕痒！什么粉红色什么屁股翘！那都是没有的事儿!啊！干嘛把我绑起来！救命啊——！”  
这几个人热热闹闹地打包江潭的“礼物” 各自心怀鬼胎。  
程枫：“去年是我，今年终于轮到你了，笑着活下去，昔年！”  
祁鹿：“昔年腰好细皮肤好嫩，我摸了会不会被江潭剁手？”  
何献：“救命啊江潭你知道了千万别找我们麻烦我们也是逼不得已啊啊啊啊啊！”

一切的开始要追溯到一周前，昔年给江潭选情人节礼物，在得到娘家人一众：”你还想给那个败类挑礼物？！让他哪远滚哪儿去！“诸如此类的反对意见之后，昔年找上了江潭的几个好友。  
秦定北和赵烈听后相视一笑，赵烈一脸坏笑地说：“这样，过几天你去找我们家程枫，让他陪你去买礼物。他和江潭一块儿长大，最知道江潭喜欢什么。”  
昔年走之后秦定北憋不住说：“真的要玩那一招？”  
赵烈笑：“这次终于到他江潭了，咱是在为他谋福利。”

 

于是不知道自己将会有个豪华大礼包的江潭和完全是被洗干净了打包好送到人家案板上的昔年就这样迎来了他们婚后的第一个情人节。

 

江潭回家的时候在外面就看见客厅亮着灯，放松了一路上皱着的眉。  
他在打开门之前先打开了大衣纽扣，以免昔年冲过来抱他的时候蹭到外衣上的寒气，。每回家打开门之前，他都会先脱下大衣。今天也一样，他打开门准备好迎接昔年的拥抱，等了五秒，都没有动静。  
脸色冷了一半，他关上门，只看得客厅中间一个大纸箱，窸窸窣窣，动来动去。  
打开纸箱盖子的瞬间，江潭险些骂了出来——操

他的Omega，蜷缩在铺满蓝色纸带的箱子里，全身赤｀裸，被粉色的丝带缠着，露出粉色的乳尖，圆润挺翘的屁股拱来拱去，那下面一样都没穿。头上还绑了个蝴蝶结，可能是在纸箱里闷太久，全身的皮肤都泛着淡淡的粉色。  
江潭眸色一暗：“谁给你绑的？”  
昔年尝试坐起来，两颊通红，一双无辜的湿漉漉大眼望着他：“情….情….情人节快乐。”  
江潭居高临下：“谁绑的？”  
昔年不知道从哪里说起好，想了想就说：“赵烈出的主意，程枫绑的…啊！江潭….”  
江潭把他抱出来。  
程枫绑的？真是绑得好，一点衣服都没给他穿上。实在是好得很。  
江潭脸彻底黑了，想象那几个Omega在昔年身上上下其手，把赤身裸｀体的昔年翻过来翻过去的画面。  
他就恨不得把榕城上面这块天捅穿了，今天谁也别想好过。

昔年闻到他愤怒的信息素，连忙安抚：“江潭…你在生气吗？我可以解释…我…”  
江潭三两步抱着他进了卧室，把他往大床上丢去，一边脱衣服一边慢条斯理地说：  
“嗯，会玩。”   
“打扮成这样”   
“接下来我会做什么”   
“不难猜吧？”   
“放心”  
“现在才八点”  
“咱们慢慢拆礼物”  
“你说好不好？”

 

“嗯！啊!.....不要了…”昔年拱起腰试图摆脱江潭的手，双手被丝带绑起来放在头顶，江潭慢条斯理地捏着一条丝带的头，轻轻地在他身上扫来扫去，他本就怕痒，这么一弄，他连反抗都做不到。江潭拿着丝带扫过他的脚底，顺着腿往上，扫到大腿内侧的时候他看到昔年抑制不住声音，腿根渐渐打颤，那里已经有点抬头。  
他拿了一条丝带，把昔年半抬头的性｀器绑了起来，还打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，昔年大惊：“我不要！”今天江潭是不会轻易放过他了，昔年一边害怕地颤抖下面却忍不住开始收缩起来，似期待，又似拒绝。  
江潭拿着丝带扫过他的小腹和肚脐，昔年忍不住细细扭动挣扎，江潭看着他慢慢变红的身体，不盈一握的细腰在扭来扭去，乳`头已经悄悄挺立起来。他望着江潭，张开嘴喘着气，能看到嫩红的舌尖，两只湿漉漉的眼睛就这样贪恋地看着他。他实在是不知道现在自己的样子有多糟糕，江潭盯着他粉红可怜的乳`头，忍不住俯下`身，恶劣地含住，开始吸`吮起来。左手搓｀揉另外一边，把粉｀嫩的乳`头蹂躏得涨红发烫。“嗯！啊！”昔年忍不住发出声音，明明想逃开，却还是受不了地挺起胸，把乳`头往他嘴里送。  
江潭只不过轻轻啃咬一下他的乳尖，昔年就控制不住地绷劲身体，竟然就这样自顾地射了。他的身体本来就敏感，乳`头已经被江潭开发到稍微玩弄一下就软成一滩水的地步。江潭在床上好啃人，每次做`爱，第二天昔年全身上下都会有青紫的牙印，这证明他吃昔年吃得很高兴。射｀精过后昔年短暂地断片，等他平复一下，江潭吻着他的腺体一边含糊地说：“让你先射一次，一会儿你要轻松一点。”然后拿出丝带，蒙住了昔年的眼睛。  
失去了视觉，其他感官更加机敏，江潭的动作被无限放大，本来就敏感的身体变得更加敏感。  
他在昔年的胸口留下吻痕，然后三分哄七分骗地在昔年耳边说：“把味道放出来，我知道你想要。”昔年不依，他又含住那侧被他揉到发红的乳`头，开始又啃又吸，昔年的乳`头被他用牙齿叼住，然后被他灵活的舌尖卷进嘴里，他含住乳`头，开始用力嘬吸起来，昔年最受不了这样哺乳一般的方式，脸指头都红了：“啊啊！不要！”昔年用力摇头，似乎是想蹭开蒙住眼睛的丝带。  
江潭拿起另外一根丝带，穿过昔年的腿，一前一后，在穴｀口和生殖道磨起来。  
那里本来因为情动分泌了不少淫｀水，丝带磨上去的瞬间就被淫｀水弄湿了。江潭一边一前一后地拉着丝带，一边不停地在两个乳`头间吸`吮辗转，昔年感觉下面的穴儿一张一合，已经控制不住信息素的发散。他软绵绵地叫江潭名字，渴求他不要那么欺负人。江潭不依不饶，把丝带拿开，用手指抚摸上了他的穴。  
淫｀水已经打湿了下面，后`穴和生殖道都很糟糕，他试探地伸进中指，"啊！进来了…."中指进入之后昔年包裹住中指就开始收缩起来，江潭不满意地打了挺翘的臀一巴掌，昔年哼叫一声，吞得更紧。江潭把手指抽出来，两根手指插进去，昔年扭动屁股迎合着他的抽｀插，恨不得吞得更深。江潭一边插他一面一边和他接吻，昔年只能唔唔地叫。双唇分开的时候昔年叫出来：“啊！嗯嗯…手指….手指又要往上顶了….啊…不要”江潭吻他的耳朵，哄他：“把信息素放出来，放出来我就插。”  
昔年听话地点头，释放出甜腻的信息素，江潭挺立的阴｀茎涨得更大，马眼已经出了水。  
江潭解开蒙住他眼睛的丝带，上面有湿意，想是被折腾地又掉了泪。他张开眼适应光，然后泪眼蒙蒙地看着江潭：“啊！江潭…..吃我….”江潭听话地俯下`身继续吮`吸他的乳`头，在穴里的手指往上一顶，昔年弓起腰，似乎又有要射的意思。江潭存心惩罚他，便把他翻了个身，昔年想是觉得他要插进来了，便放下腰，翘着屁股，等着大鸡｀巴的插入。江潭穿着内裤，把鸡｀巴贴上昔年的穴｀口和生殖道，坏心眼地开始蹭起来，昔年泫然欲泣，里面已经收缩得不行，淫｀水一波又一波地流出来，打湿了江潭的内裤。隔着内裤磨着穴的感觉太好，但总是离理智崩溃差一点，昔年被江潭磨得发出一长串呻吟，又主动把臀翘得更高，迎合江潭。  
“啊啊…嗯…不要..不….”  
“不要？那好”  
江潭停下动作，不再用鸡｀巴蹭那个小｀穴。昔年困惑地扭动屁股索求着，这回已经带着哭腔了：“江潭….江潭…插进来..里面在收缩…好难受，生殖腔…啊啊…生殖腔在打开了…”   
江潭贴近小｀穴和生殖道，小｀穴正在一张一合，能看到里面艳红色的穴肉，生殖道也好不到那里去，他还没有再蹭，淫｀水却源源不断地流下来，打湿了腿根，一片泥泞。感觉到江潭的鼻息喷到小｀穴上，昔年的穴颤抖得更加厉害，已经有隐隐痉挛的趋势：“啊啊..不要看….不要看..嗯唔” 江潭只看着那两个穴正汩汩地冒出淫｀水，散发出来的信息素和自己的Alpha信息素交织在一起，变得更甜。他伸出舌头，舔了舔穴｀口，昔年刺激地全身肌肉都僵硬起来，江潭只舔了一下，便很快停止动作，继续盯着穴｀口观察，任由粗重的呼吸喷到穴｀口上，惹得昔年惊颤。  
昔年受不了他这样撩拨，舔了一下穴｀口就停止了动作，把他抛到高｀潮又急速降落的痛苦和愉悦夹杂在一起。昔年想起他以前是怎么舔自己的穴的，把舌头伸进穴里，不停地吸自己的淫｀水，又细细啃他娇嫩的大腿内侧。然后插进大鸡｀巴，插得淫｀水四溅，他被刺激得叫都叫不出来。昔年一边想象一边把臀往后，试图让自己的穴儿和江潭的嘴来个亲密接触。可江潭就是不依，昔年终于认输，带着哭音软软地哀求：“我错了…我不该这么做….唔唔…江潭！快吃我！”江潭坏心眼地抬起头啪啪啪在他雪白挺翘的屁股上打了几巴掌，屁股两块软肉很快泛红，昔年一边尖叫一边躲着江潭的手。江潭问：“错没错。”昔年扭着屁股点头：“错了，我错了….我错….啊啊！”突然一声惊喘，后`穴在没有任何插入的情况下痉挛着高｀潮了。  
昔年痉挛着，眼泪糊了满脸。他现在不好受，诚心给他安排了情人节礼物，他不仅不领情，一晚上尽想着怎么折磨他。现在居然还被他玩放置Play，没有被插入，他就靠着江潭的巴掌和想象高｀潮了，昔年恨不得咬舌自尽。  
江潭知道惩罚得有点狠了，便耐心地往穴里插入三根手指，开始延长他的高｀潮，里面还在痉挛，他往上顶，找到昔年的敏感点，有耐心地在那里打圈。昔年一波未平一波又起，只能张着嘴尖叫。接着江潭抽出手，龟｀头对准穴｀口，扶着鸡｀巴一上一下地在穴｀口磨蹭着，昔年感觉到滚烫的大鸡｀巴就在穴｀口，屁股不停往后，试图主动吞进去，奈何江潭不肯。这回是真的崩溃了，他哭叫着乱骂：”江潭我草你妈…嗯…啊…不想插就别插了..啊…我要回家…太他妈欺负人了…啊…呜呜呜呜“  
江潭对准了不停往外冒淫｀水的穴，一个猛插就到了底，昔年被插得停止了声音。过了五秒，昔年才回过劲来。刚才鸡｀巴一插到底，他刺激得几乎快晕过去。又烫又硬的大鸡｀巴终于插进来，顶到自己的花心，昔年终于满足地叫出来。他又难过又爽，一边叫一边骂：“还他妈不是为了….啊！为了给你情人节礼物….啊..好爽…嗯！不要了,要被插烂了呜呜呜…”江潭扣住他的腰猛插了一阵，昔年的穴已经在痉挛，他腾出手摸到昔年的前面，扯开缠着昔年阴｀茎的丝带，开始套弄起来，很快昔年迎来第二次高｀潮。  
江潭把昔年翻过来，正面进入他，抽出鸡｀巴的时候上面沾满了淫｀水，这次他直接插进了生殖道。“啊啊！….好烫！好大…嗯啊啊！不要了…不能插了..”昔年抓着床单，刚刚高｀潮的身体再也经不住一丝撩拨。九浅一深，江潭打桩一样往更深处肏。然后操进生殖腔口，昔年尖叫，生殖腔完全打开了：”啊啊..江潭….江潭…下面 ..一抽一抽在收缩…啊…你不要射进来“江潭舔干他的眼泪，吻住他。舌尖交缠，霸道地侵入昔年的口腔，随着抽｀插的幅度舌头也在昔年嘴巴里搅弄，他舌尖往上，不停地舔弄昔年敏感的上颚，下面被绞得更紧。  
生殖腔听话地吞着他的阴｀茎，欲拒还迎，昔年完全释放了信息素，江潭的鸡｀巴又胀大了一圈。  
昔年再也受不住，一边疯狂地摇头一边用拳头打他：“啊！….又变大了..好硬…好烫…草你妈，不要再变大了..啊！”  
江潭顶进去，顶到昔年最敏感的地方，昔年突然弓起上身，终于忍不住发出最甜腻最撒娇的呻吟：“啊！顶到了….呜呜呜…顶到了..不行了…要射…啊！”江潭用力地操进去，生殖结开始胀大，准备射｀精。  
昔年被打开的生殖结撑到差点晕过去，江潭按住他的小腹让鸡｀巴进入的角度更刁钻，昔年惊叫一声，生殖腔猛烈痉挛，江潭张口咬住他的后颈腺体，射出一股又一股滚烫的精｀液。  
拔出来的时候昔年的穴还吞着阴｀茎舍不得离开，啵地一声，精｀液汩汩流出。昔年无力地躺在床上，好长时间没有平复，不一会儿江潭又硬起来，扣住昔年的腰开始抽｀插，昔年被插得又是一番泪水涟涟。最后昔年被操得只能满嘴荤话，一会儿骂一会叫，自己主动坐上他的鸡｀巴上下吞吐，最后他用力坐下来，江潭的结胀大又开始新一轮的射｀精，他一边喊着：“嗯唔！好涨！要坏了….江潭！啊….江潭…”一边收缩着生殖腔，迎来又一次高｀潮。甜腻的信息素充斥着整个房间。

昔年醒来的时候已经是下午五点，情人节就这样过去了。  
他和江潭在床上不知羞耻地搞了一整夜，嗓子发疼，江潭把他洗干净，抱去了客房的大床。  
他怕冷，江潭给他穿好了睡衣，然后把昔年圈在怀里，鼻子轻轻蹭着昔年的肩头和腺体。  
餍足的Alpha，收住了返祖时散发出来的狂暴信息素，转而释放出安抚的信息素，和昔年的信息素安静交流着。  
昔年侧躺背对江潭，他懒得再跟他讲话。不由分说地拉着他做了一夜不说，还无套内射。昔年累极了，一边嘟囔：“再也不跟你上床了”一边进入了梦乡。迷蒙间他似乎听到江潭在他耳边说了什么。  
江潭抱他在怀里，迷恋地看着昔年乖巧的睡颜，撒娇地轻吻他的头发，小声地在他耳边说：

“谢谢你，老婆。”

 

（ 这个见面礼，你们还满意吗？）


	9. Chapter 9

BGM——《争吵的日子》脸红的思春期  
这首歌真的很甜！！  
第八章

 

此刻  
谁在世上某处走  
无缘无故在世上  
走向我

——里尔克

 

他们的第一次相遇，也是第一次重逢。  
从这里开始，他们截然不同的人生开始相互融合，在这个各种关系线被拆分又不断重组的乱糟糟世界，代表他们彼此人生的两条线开始相交，并且以谁都无法预料的走向纠缠下去。  
很多年后，昔年再想起都还会笑出声来，有时候人在遇到挚爱的时候对彼此的感应雷达是灵敏的，而当事人是迟钝的。他们灵魂的宿主都是如此骄傲、自信，永远不把对方放在眼里的人。两个根底一样的人相遇，必定有一个会选择自我打破，可当时谁都没有想迈出那一步。  
于是，昔年抬起头，只看他一眼，便十分不客气地说：“怎么又是你？”他对这种单向压制的感觉非常不爽。  
江潭更不开心：“你在干嘛？”  
昔年一脸看智障的表情：“买书啊，麻烦让开。”  
江潭没有放他走，反而更贴近他：“你说过，你是Beta。”   
下一句是想问我为什么变成Omega了是吗？昔年一边在心里暗骂一边朝他翻白眼。  
“以前是，现在不是了，不行吗？”  
江潭皱眉思索。一连串的问题在他脑中盘旋。  
于是江潭伸出手掌贴上他的后颈腺体，顺势把他往自己怀里勾，凑近鼻子去闻昔年后颈散发的信息素。Alpha的信息素强烈地压制过来，昔年行动先于理智，立刻扯住他的那只手臂用力把他掼到刚才自己站的角落，然后用两手困住他。一时间两个人的形势完全颠倒，昔年狠狠地瞪着他，然后利落地照着江潭的脸揍了一拳。不是示威和自保的一拳，完全是用了蛮力，江潭被打到重心不稳，捂着脸朝着昔年逃跑的方向追了上去。  
揍了他一拳昔年放下书就往外面跑，一边逃一边后悔——卧槽！那可是江家的少爷，我怎么打得出手！  
还没走出书店，肩膀就被扳过来，江潭朝着昔年的脸就给了一拳。昔年吃痛，又狠狠一拳打在江潭的肚子上，趁江潭捂着肚子挨痛之际狠狠推了他一把。江潭往后面的书架上倒，书架挨着书架，像多米诺骨牌一样全部倒下去。书店里顿时乱成了一锅粥，他差点想当众给被误伤的群众下跪道歉，看了看被江潭和自己糟蹋的书店，昔年一咬牙，飞一样地逃了。  
他找到最近的安全通道拼命往下跑，一边跑一边思考——为什么他对江潭的信息素反应那么大？他这种型的Omega按理来说应该终身没办法闻出别人的信息素，这会不会属于小概率事件，如果是小概率事件，那它发生的概率具体是多少？他还会再遇到下一个这般的对象吗？还是江潭最近服用了什么药物，或者自己吃错了什么….  
看到商场出口的时候他突然有种即将逃出生天的喜悦，忍不住直接笑出了声。  
就在这时一群体格健壮的保镖冲过来逮住了他，扛起他就往商场侧门走了。  
听不见昔年的乱骂似的，保镖把他丢进汽车后座，飞一样地开了出去。

这是昔年第一进江氏集团总部的大楼，还是做总裁专用楼梯上去的，倍感荣幸。  
昔年抱着挎包双腿微微打颤，看着不断上升的电梯，心里想着那江家小少爷看来真是位爷，自己这段日子一桩桩一件件的事儿，肯定值得他把自己折磨到死无全尸了。  
他被推进江潭的办公室，身后的大门被啪地关上。踩在柔软的地毯上，这间办公室大得可怕，巨大的落地窗，黑白灰主调的书架吊灯，办公室被打扫得一尘不染。明明是敞亮简洁的设计，却没来由地让他觉得冷。四周安静得可怕。他在门边探头探脑地看，终于看到江潭本人——他坐在宽大的黑色真皮沙发上，正捂着脸一脸要杀人地看着自己。昔年转身打开门想跑，江潭直接一步步走了过来。料定他肯定走不出去，昔年冷静下来一步步往后退，最后被江潭逼进了墙角。他的背贴上墙壁的时候还在想——我擦，他就那么喜欢玩壁咚吗？！  
江潭瞪着昔年，眼睛要喷出火来。——他一个从小接受最精英的教育，在最优质的成长环境下被培养起来的Alpha。任何事都是先用智商说话而不是拳头，上次在停车场和费浱打架已经是人生第一次破例。现在他根本就想象不到一个手无寸铁的Omega居然敢跟自己硬刚，照着脸打了自己一拳不说，跑之前故意耍阴招把他绊倒后狠狠地把他往书架上推。  
被人打，还是被穷人打，还是被穷人中的Omega打——他现在已经气到五官扭曲，万年不变的脸终于有了裂缝。  
昔年双手推他，推不动，然后干笑着说：“我道歉，我这就道歉，咱们坐下来慢慢说，您说成不成。”翻脸比翻书还快。  
江潭退开几步，颇绅士地往沙发做了个请的手势。  
不管怎样他总不能丢了自己良好的教养和风度，他有的是时间跟这个长相普通一身穷酸的混混无赖耗。  
昔年坐在沙发上心想这个Alpha也他娘的是个外强中干的，一两拳就可以撂倒的货色，等下如果有什么不对，他直接来一招挟天子以令诸侯，他就不信自己出不了他江家的大门。

江潭坐在他对面上下打量他，还是那副智商明显不高的丑模样。  
你来我往地对视了很久，江潭开口：“我对你的信息素很敏感。”  
昔年点头：“不巧，我也是。”  
江潭：“你是I型Omega？”  
“III型阴性。”  
江潭不屑：“最下等的类型。”  
昔年笑："是啊，被最下等的Omega打得痛吗？"  
江潭倾身靠近他：“你的信息素太浓了。”现在整个房间都是他的味道，酸涩微甜。  
“你的也不淡。”昔年适时地捂住鼻子。  
“跟我去做信息素匹配度测试。”  
“我不去。” 

江潭站起来坐到昔年的旁边，昔年警觉地挪开，江潭压过来，若有所思地盯着他的后颈腺体看。那上面的指南针纹身花纹繁复，昔年令人着迷的信息素源源不断散发出来。江潭用手捂住那个地方，昔年瑟缩了一下正要挣扎，江潭空出来的手捏住他的脸。他细细打量这个长相普通的Omega，鼻子挺翘稚气，两只眼睛下对称的两颗泪痣，即便不哭，也有一点泫然欲泣的样子，是在是蠢透了。  
昔年瞪着江潭，随时做好了如果他揍过来今天自己非把他打死不可的准备。   
突然，江潭按着他的脸把他推倒在沙发上，曲起一条腿压制住昔年的双腿。捂住他后颈腺体的手转而扼住他的喉，没有用力掐他，但足够难受。昔年挣扎地想掰开他的手，可他力气大得可怕，看来那么轻易就被撂倒全部是骗人的。江潭单手捏住他的两手手腕按在昔年的头上，昔年整个人已经被他压制住了。江潭依旧眼睛一眨不眨地打量着他，就算是问了他，自己的疑惑还是没有得到解答。  
两个人的信息素在同一个空间，明明正在友好地交流。可这两位宿主的情况却是剑拔弩张，不把对方弄死不痛快。   
江潭看着昔年狠狠瞪着自己却因为被锁住喉咙而扭曲起来的脸，鬼使神差地一下子把他的上衣拉起来，江潭看到昔年赤｀裸的上身不禁呼吸一窒。这时外面的人只听得一声怒吼，随之而来掀翻桌子的声音。而后一个青年打开大门跑出来，整个人都红到在冒烟。  
昔年用尽所有力气奋起，一脚踢翻了茶几，然后一拳打在江潭下巴上。昔年又羞又气，整个人都在发抖。  
被打到地上的江潭摸着下巴看着他，冷冷地吐出一个字：“滚。”  
昔年破口大骂：“我呸！狗`娘养的东西！老子以后见你一次打你一次！”  
然后打开门跑了，畅通无阻地出了江氏大门，他捂住脸不停地发抖，脸红到滴血。——操｀你妈的江潭，下地狱去吧！！

江潭坐在地上。  
从自己闻到他信息素那一秒一切都不对了，刚才他失态地拉起昔年的衣服，眼前一片吹弹可破的肌肤，生活得那么低贱的贫民Omega，衣服之下的皮肤雪白，细腰不盈一握，乳`头竟然是粉红色的，连锁骨的沟壑都是淡淡的粉色。他看着昔年，头发在挣扎之际散开，凌乱地铺在沙发上，两只眼睛湿漉漉地瞪着他。他知道身下是个从来没有被标记过的Omega，鬼使神差，他低下头，含住了他的乳尖。下一秒昔年就大叫着挣脱桎梏，踹翻了茶几，一拳朝他揍来。

所有绮思在那一拳之下全部消散。  
他看着被昔年用力打开的大门，办公室里还充斥着他信息素的味道。  
而后拨通了一个电话：“是我。”  
“帮我查一个Omega的基因编码，柳昔年。“

 

昔年回到家砰一声关上门把自己锁了起来，任由柳老头在外面怎么哄都不肯出来吃晚饭。  
昔年坐在床上，粗鲁又生疏地握着自己精神得不行的小兄弟，根本不知道怎么才能让他软下去。  
自从闻到江潭的味道之后他整个人都不对了，刚才他的信息素压制过来，自己在沙发上根本不能动弹。那只滚烫的大手居然顺着自己的腰不停地往上摸，还把自己的…..把自己的….吃进了嘴里！  
越想越气。  
——啊啊啊啊！昔年一边用头撞着抱枕一边无声呐喊。

 

窗外蝉鸣连天，傍晚的风卷着老榕树的树梢伸进房间。  
昔年冒着眼泪看着自己依旧没能平复的下`体，恨不得就这样死在这个七月。


	10. Chapter 10

第九章

 

BGM——《LA love》

 

我常常感到爱情是我身上最美好的东西，我的一切美德都由此而来。是爱情使我超过我自己。要是没有你，我会重新落到我那平庸天性的可怜的水平上。正由于我抱着与你相见的希望，我才永远认为最崎岖的路是最好的路。   
——纪德《窄门》 

 

若不是江家老爷子还健在，江潭本不常回老宅。  
生在Alpha结合的家庭，从小接受严苛的精英教育，他的Alpha双亲总是对它严厉疏离。往往坐不了几分钟，他们就会数落起他对公司的经营理念，还有大大小小通过各种渠道传到他们耳边的私生活问题。他知道自己总有一天要像他的父母一样，和一位素未谋面的Alpha结婚生子，而后过上他们那样的生活。在那样严谨老派的家庭长大，江潭很难试图做出反抗，只能不断看着自己的人生陷入同样的窠臼，朝着所有人都能预料到的方向走去。  
今晚本来是每个月例行回老宅的日子，江潭母亲已经派人来接。撇下肖旭，江潭独自驾车回了琼山别墅。  
——“这是柳昔年的所有资料，最早能追溯到15年前，他从沂州附属的孤儿Omega救助站，被一位叫柳如秋的Omgea收养。”  
—— “年龄25岁，身高179cm，体重56KG。”  
——“毕业于榕城军区家属院小学、榕城市第十二中学、榕城一高”  
——“本科毕业于首都大学文学系”  
——无职业  
——曾有酒吧驻唱经历，哥斯拉乐队主唱  
——哥斯拉乐队发行有一张专辑，专辑内收录了……

一封围绕柳昔年详尽的个人资料，从他每次医院的体检报告到参加学校各种比赛和活动的照片，研究所内每三年测量一次的三围、体重、身高、遗传病史和住院史…..江潭快速划过，都没能在那些检测报告里看到Omega这个结果。他一直是一个平凡的Beta，何以突然变成了Omega？  
江潭不悦，简明地回复了邮件：“接着查。”  
然后删除了那封昔年资料的邮件。

他躺在沙发上盯着天花板发了会儿呆，又拿起手机打开垃圾邮箱找到那封邮件。  
划到最下面——“附柳昔年16岁时在榕城一高参加校园十佳歌手决赛视频和照片”  
“附柳昔年20岁时在酒吧驻场视频和照片”  
“附柳昔年22岁时柳昔年所属哥斯拉乐队音乐节演出视频和照片”  
“附上周柳昔年Livehouse演出视频和照片”

他皱着眉一个个点开，看到最后一个视频时已经有隐隐怒意。  
视频里昔年穿着白色短袖，漏出半截嶙峋锁骨。他抱着吉他转过身喝水，下面起哄声四起，汗水打湿衣衫贴着肉，后背大片肌肤若隐若现。他转过身来笑，然后清清嗓子说：“我是你们得不到的男人。”又是一片哄闹，然后他甩甩汗湿的头发，又笑着说：“结束后排队加我微信，我抽一位幸运观众听我唱一晚上的歌。”然后又露出十足欠扁的微笑。江潭盯着那张生动的脸，恨不得冲进屏幕揍他一顿。他拉动进度条，最后安可的时候他cover了一首名叫《世界末日的某个角落》歌。

“快将我毁灭 我愿意坠入这人世间 在天空盘旋 乘着风 我要的一切 全幻灭 ”  
一边唱一边笑着朝下面的人抛媚眼，还故意举起手臂扎头发，露出手臂内侧白嫩的肌肤。又引来一堆尖叫。  
蓝色紫色粉色的光间或略过他的身体，整个livehouse看起来昏暗嘈杂，  
他邋里邋遢浑身是汗，还心满意足地唱着意味不明的歌。  
和他平时的模样完全不同，整个人露出一种自以为很迷人的欠扁气质，江潭气得摔了手机。  
这样难听的音乐被他一唱，更加难听了。

江潭躺下去，闻着指尖残留的昔年信息素的香气，渐渐进入了梦乡。  
模模糊糊间，他还能想起他腰间肌肤的触感，他摸到他腰的时候，他是挣扎的，肌肉瞬间紧张起来，很是敏感。  
还有他的乳`头，明明只在嘴里含了一秒，整个口腔都充斥着他的甜味。  
那双湿漉漉的大眼睛，三分怨三分怒三分恨，剩下一分羞怯和害怕。

这无端令他想起一位女性作家在故事里写的——你的眼睛里有海…烟波蓝….

江潭就这样闻着昔年的信息素，坠入了梦里。

 

而一无所知的热心市民柳某今夜也哼着“世界末日的某个角落~阳光穿透空气稀薄~”躺在家属院那棵大榕树下乘凉。  
傍晚他一个人在房间边流泪边自渎，最终还是用冷水冲澡压下去那股燥热。他在其中找不到悦乐，也体会不到快感。江潭的信息素轻易把他撩拨起来，他又不懂怎么收住火，幸好他天生难以取悦，即便撩起了火，也不至于难以收场。  
现下他扇着蒲扇透过树叶间的罅隙看夏夜的天空，圆月皎洁，繁星闪烁。他突然记得自己曾在中学时代看过一些小众的漫画作品，那里描绘了一个奇妙又美好的世界，那个世界里没有Alpha、Beta、Omega，那里的人类不受到信息素的干扰，自在地生活。他们会因为政府、阶级、欲｀望陷入和这个世界同样的争端，但他们自由恋爱，公平择偶，终日劳作，和平幸福。现在想来那真是一个幸福得无以复加的世界，如果漫天繁星里，真的有这样一颗星球，他真想终有一日他们也能抵达。  
第二天他就在饭桌上和朋友们讲了这件事，骆驼搂着他媳妇满足地笑：“那能有什么好的啊，他们有命运之番吗？”  
琪琪不屑：“这年代谁还信命运之番？ ”  
小诺大着舌头：“我信！张愿也信！”  
顾回举起手，说：“其实我也信，虽然那只是传说。既然是传说，也一定发生过吧。”  
昔年点头：“我也相信，只不过他不会发生在我们身上而已。世界那么多人口，找到自己的命运之番得花多大的运气啊。而且，即便真的遇到了，我们能即时把对方认出来吗？就算遇到了，也不一定能相互理解，命运之番只是另一种形式上，信息素给我们的枷锁而已。我知道人各有志，但在自由和个人的尊严面前，信息素的选择真的能作数吗？”  
“我们究其一生都不过是在经历一段又一段关系而已。”  
“就算是遇到了一生一次非他不可的爱情，做不到互相理解的话，岂不是更加痛苦吗？”  
“那是一个多温柔的世界，就算那个世界的居民终生都没办法遇到自己命中的那个人，  
但一旦相爱，他们都会选择相信那是true love。不是吗”  
“那真是一个单纯并美好的世界，真希望有一天能去看看呐。"

昔年一边帮大家倒酒一边慢慢地说，他只是微醺，还保持着理智。  
其他人的醉的醉倒的倒，听了这番话良久，没有人回答。

从顾回家出来的时候，他闻到隔壁门缝里溢出来的，江潭的信息素。和别的oemga 的信息素交织在一起。  
他只当自己喝大了，只是又觉得自己怎么这会儿子会冷不丁想起这个人来，无端地觉得羞耻和难受。  
他使劲搓了搓脸，搓掉一害羞就发红的本质，而后再把真实的自己藏了起来。  
电梯门关上的时候他看到隔壁的门打开，一束光透出来，然后电梯往下运行，他的心跳也跟着平静。

 

江潭光着脚冲出大门，那时电梯门刚好关闭，继续往下运行。  
他闻到昔年的味道了。  
他的身体根本不受控制地冲了出去，此刻他在黑暗里盯着电梯慢慢下降的数字，在七月里无端地觉得冷。  
由西出来抱他，他和由西回到床上，刚才的激情烟消云散，不管由西怎么挑｀逗，那根一直没办法硬起来。江潭抓过由西的脖子，在由西后颈腺体闻了很久，平日里对他来说温柔甜美的信息素变得极淡。一种可怕的流逝感渐渐淹没他。  
由西轻轻叹了口气，他知道江潭向来喜欢乖巧听话的伴侣，所以不敢轻易问他。  
江潭推开由西去冲澡，用拳头狠狠砸上浴室的墙。  
他看到昔年了，缩在电梯里面，隔得太远只瞧得一抹纤细可怜的轮廓。  
他闻得到昔年的信息素在周围空气里飘散、变淡，他竟莫名想掉泪。  
他能感受得到昔年的低落，昔年在哭。  
站在黑暗里的最后一秒，他不受自己支配，那一秒里，他竟也想为了昔年的哭，而哭。

 

————————————————————————————————————————

顾回近来恢复得很好，为了不让生活太过寂寞，昔年建议顾回养一只宠物。  
昔年有一位客人在绿洲附近开了一家宠物店，那家宠物店的小老板是个年轻的Omega女孩，每个月发情期的时候总会发工资给昔年让昔年帮忙看店。昔年照顾起小宠物得心应手，一来二去，两人也成了好友。  
昔年一进店里就看见在水在给客人的狗狗洗澡，他熟稔地进工作间换上工作服，进去帮在水打下手。  
他帮狗狗吹毛的时候，在水在和顾回挑选刚生的狗宝宝。  
顾回问：“昔年说你们是好朋友。”  
在水嘻嘻笑着说：“我有事的时候经常找他帮我看店，昔年很可靠。”  
顾回深表赞同：“他什么都能做好。”  
昔年忙活完了走过来就问：“谁什么都能做好啊？”   
在水：“夸你呢！”  
昔年摸着下巴笑：“来来来，再多夸两句！”  
在水踢他：“去你的！”  
关了店三人就去吃了火锅， 吃完火锅昔年提议再去看场电影，这时在水的电话响了起来。在水含含糊糊地答应了便匆匆挂了电话，然后急匆匆就回了家。  
昔年摊摊手：“她的Alpha巨霸道，管她管得超紧，最讨厌她出去交朋友。每个月发情期从不让她打抑制剂，一发情就要持续一个多星期，每次重新回来开店的时候整个人都跟被掏空了似的，特别惨。”  
昔年一边讲一边庆幸自己是个III阴型Omega，要是每个月都来那么一遭，他估计五年内就可以暴毙。  
突然他脑海里又浮现江潭摸着他腰时的那个表情，冷不丁地又想起那张脸，那个表情，那天的事。昔年耳根发红地闷头往前走，然后不停地甩头，恨不得就这样把有关江潭这个人的所有记忆都甩出去才好。

江潭已经很久没有睡过整觉，困极了，睡三四个钟头又瞬间清醒，之后都是半梦半醒的时间。每次从躺在床上失眠，他就觉得冷。把空调调高了也还是冷。他知道自己再也没办法忽略事实，在某些特定的时刻，他非昔年的信息素不可。最近他对其他人的信息素味道越发迟钝，原来充斥着各种甜美Omega信息素的会所变得清淡无趣，再精致可人的Omega挑｀逗他，他都没办法硬起来。在失眠的第五天，他走进了许睦的研究所。  
告知了许睦后，许睦一边在报告在写着什么一边说：“江潭，你信不信命运之番？”  
江潭不屑，而后突然想起昔年的脸，他皱眉：“无稽之谈。”  
许睦：“尽管你不信，但世界上还是有这样的例子存在的。”  
江潭：“无聊至极。”  
许睦：“我没有办法告诉你对方的资料，但是如果是这样的症状的话，只能有两个情况。第一，你们的信息素匹配度极高；第二，你们是命运之番。”  
江潭：“我相信前者。”但如果再没办法修复，他不保证自己不会亲自去抓柳昔年做一次后颈腺体置换手术。  
许睦：“可他一旦出现了，除了得到他信息素的安抚，你没办法痊愈。而且，你这根本不是病，江潭。”想了想，许睦又说：“不过有一个方法，你可以给我描述一下他的信息素具体是什么味道，我这里有很多添加了安抚型Omega体液的香水，你可以喷洒在枕头上，至少能睡个好觉。”  
许睦耐心地陪江潭试闻了一个下午，几乎把研究院所有的Omega香水都闻了个遍，这个高大英俊的男人只是板着脸闻过，然后不屑地皱眉。每一个味道都泛善可陈，曾经对他来说甜美的味道如今都淡得像白开水一样，他都不知道这究竟是自己太过挑剔，还是太非柳昔年不可。直至最后他闻到了一只只有10ml的香水，一位姓邓的Omega捐赠的。是葡萄柚和梨子香味的信息素，和昔年的很相似。许睦把香水递给他，并语重心长地嘱咐：“可这也只能解你燃眉之急，并不是一个长远有效的方法。江潭，如果可以，你可以选择慢慢接纳这个Omega，我相信那一定是个很好相处的人。”许睦是认得昔年的，昔年从来热情善良，他相信如果江潭开口，昔年不会介意帮这个忙。  
提起昔年，他又想起那张脸，那夜他梦见昔年流泪的脸。从梦中惊醒，而后开始了他长达五天的失眠，现在再想起这件事，他气不打一出来，道谢都省了，直接拿着香水就回了琼山别墅。  
当夜他就喷了一点香水在枕头上，一夜无梦地睡了一个安稳觉。终于回到正常的生活，他开心很多，表情也不似前一阵那般凶恶，总部上上下下都送了口气。就在他失眠那五天，很多员工都被辞退，他脾气坏到连看到职员吃梨子都会发火，无辜的吃梨职员刚上任的第一个月就被辞回了家，那几天公司所有人都战战兢兢，连正常呼吸都觉得是在犯罪。  
可好景不长，好眠的第三天，他再闻到那支香水的时候只觉得寡淡难闻，毫无新意。  
虽然和昔年的信息素极度相似，但总是少了什么，少了酸涩、微甜的回味，少了那一抹独独他一人有的，干净清白的味道。那是从来没有被标记过的味道，是处得不能再处的味道。如今这支千挑万选之下的信息素香水也变得和其他信息素味道一样，裹在城市肮脏的空气里，厚重、无味、难闻。他愤怒地把枕头摔在地上然后拨通了肖旭的电话：“跟踪柳昔年。”  
挂断电话，他躺回床上，点开昔年演出的视频，一个人愤怒地失眠了整整一夜。


	11. Chapter 11

第十章  
BGM——《The outer world》

我不太喜欢听别人的恋爱故事，  
因为恋爱故事里，一定有所粉饰。  
——太宰治《小说灯笼》 

 

昔年参加音乐节演出回来后就接到了一个奇怪的单子，对方想先和他约在一家咖啡厅见面。  
那是一对III型Alpha和I型Beta的伴侣，Alpha名叫张敬Beta叫安诚，他们俩都是榕城大学的老师，自高中时代就开始恋爱。可到了这个年经，张敬的父母已经开始着急张敬的人生大事，不管他再怎么旁敲侧击，父母都坚决不同意一个Beta进自己的家门。最近他们听说张敬有伴侣之后催他带人回家催得紧，没办法只能在让他们接纳安诚之前，先找一位omega来让父母放心。  
昔年乖巧地喝着咖啡，嘴边沾了一圈奶盖，他说：“可这不是长远的办法，你有没有想过要是他们一直想不开，然后我去了就认准了我呢？如果东窗事发，到时候又怎么解释？”张敬似乎已经预先设想了所有结果，他说：“这个你不用担心，如果一年后他们还不接纳安诚，我们就辞职去其他地方生活。如果东窗事发，你肯定是不用出面的。我们两人可以解决好。”  
昔年收了钱就答应下来，当天晚上就跟着张敬回了他家。  
他人生得漂亮，看着也活泼，张敬的父母满意得不行，拉着昔年说了好久的话。  
回去的时候是安诚开车来接的，张敬和安诚都顶感激他，又给他加了不少钱。

那天晚上开小电瓶回家的时候昔年美滋滋的，想着明天一定要做一桌好菜犒劳犒劳自己和柳老头，连具体做什么菜都想好了。  
第二天早上他去帮在水看店，在水的Alpha最近又来找她。  
他在陪客人给小宠物选玩具的时候突然接到一个电话，按下接听键，那边说：“下午工作结束后去雅天酒店陪一位客人吃饭。”  
昔年满头雾水，雅天酒店榕城人都认得的，地标建筑，秦氏旗下的五星级酒店。据说那里吃一顿饭最低消费都是四千，住一晚上更是贵得吓人。昔年想着最近的单子是越来越奇怪了，是哪位有钱人闲到要让他陪自己去那么高级的酒店吃饭，该不会是诈骗吧？贪吃如昔年，如今也开始学得谨慎起来。  
他假意答应下来，然后提前半小时关了宠物店，打算一趟溜回家去。  
正锁上宠物店的大门，他就闻到江潭的信息素从很远的地方飘过来，他红着脸拼命摇头。最近自己总是冷不丁地想起这个人，现在居然还起了幻觉，昔年一边在心里把江潭又骂了无数遍一边跨上自己的小电瓶打算开溜。突然一只手把住他车的车龙头，一个高大的身影压下来，凑到他后颈边嗅了嗅又直起了身。——是江潭，这次不是幻觉。  
除了突然多出来的两个黑眼圈，还是那副拒人于千里之外，整个榕城我最英俊的样子。  
昔年看清楚他脸的时候立刻就没出息地脸红了，他扯着嗓子说：“卧槽！怎么又是你！还想被我揍吗？”  
江潭拿出手机在昔年面前晃了晃：“雅天酒店。”  
昔年更着急了：“我靠！怎么是你？你神经病吗？我打了你你还请我吃饭，是不是打算把我大切八块做成菜啊？？”  
江潭：”废话少说。“然后伸出手去拉他的手，昔年闪开:"你想找我说什么？这单子我不接了，你想说什么就去那儿说了就走。"  
昔年抬手随便指了对面的一家咖啡馆。江潭顺着他的指头看过去，一家肮脏狭窄的低级咖啡馆，也配他进去说正事？江潭微微皱眉，伸出手握住昔年的细腰就把他往自己怀里圈，然后圈着他往自己车的方向带，昔年一边踉踉跄跄地被他拖着走一边骂。不听那骂声的话，远远地看那背影，倒像是一对打情骂俏中的伴侣。  
江潭见了昔年整个人都开始奇怪起来，刚才在车上等他下班关门的时候远远看着他，就想冲过去摸摸他，哪里都好，他就想摸一摸他。当他的手握住昔年纤｀腰的时候，他微不可闻地叹了口气，这段时间以来一直冲撞不停地信息素终于渐渐安定下来。于是他好心情地用大拇指摩挲着昔年的腰，隔着薄薄的布料，竟还真有一些摸着了肉的感觉。昔年一直在用最脏的脏话骂他，根本没注意到自己被吃了豆腐。

和江潭坐在同一辆车上，全是江潭的味道，昔年更加脸红。他捂着鼻子缩成一小团故意离江潭远远的。江潭透过车窗看昔年的蠢模样，不受控制，又迅速伸出手飞快地在他脖子那摸了一把，昔年立刻给了他一拳。不一会儿，江潭又伸出手用力掐了掐昔年的腰，那里本来就敏感，昔年啊地叫了一声然后弹起来就要揍他。江潭一只手锁住昔年两只手，突然凑近他的脸。昔年看着江潭突然凑过来的脸，江潭带着好闻的信息素凑过来，鼻息尽数喷到自己脸上，那双好看的眼睛里尽是自己的样子。昔年立刻松了力气缩回原来的地方去，这下整个人都红了。  
江潭在心里暗骂一声，对面这个蠢货绝对是个连接吻都没有过的傻子。这世道能纯情到这种地步的人反而显得更可怕，趁他一个人窝在那里害羞，又上手沿着他的膝盖摸了一把他的大腿外侧，摸到胯骨的时候昔年终于受不了了：“卧槽！放我下车！滚开啊啊啊！”  
独自坐在前面充当司机的肖旭，握着方向盘的手微微颤抖。——他们家少爷，居然坐在车里，吃人家豆腐、占人家便宜、调戏了整整一路。

 

进到酒店的时候昔年两腿都在打颤，碍于车厢内狭窄他不好发挥，不然他非得把江潭揍到他妈都不认识不可。  
Alpha都是闻到信息素就发情的低等生物，不过是自己和他匹配度高了一点，他就在车上对自己动手动脚，刚才还把手从衣领那里伸进去摸来摸去！狗`娘养的！昔年捂住脸使劲搓了搓，要不是他一口朝他他手腕咬了下去，真不知他要继续摸到那里。  
江潭一脸怒容下了车，这个柳昔年真是个属狗的，不过就是摸他两下，还真狠得下心咬了一大口，他看着手腕上那个青紫的牙印，恨不得现在就把他压在车门上收拾一通。碍于绅士的品格，他还是停止了他的想法。  
小老百姓昔年第一次进五星级酒店，张着嘴巴环视四周，无声感叹。坐到能看到江景的桌上的时候，张开的嘴还没合上。  
江潭看对面昔年正襟危坐小心观察的乡巴佬模样，更加烦躁。  
等上菜的时候江潭开口说话：“我们的信息素匹配度很高。”  
昔年回过神，正经地点点头。  
江潭又说：“跟我去做匹配度测试。”  
昔年摇头拒绝。  
江潭看着昔年的眼睛：“但我没你不行。”  
昔年心跳快了一拍，耳根子悄悄红了。——这说的什么话？能说完整吗？什么叫没我不行，分明是没我的信息素不行好吗？！  
“但你这样的Omega，完全不配和我结成伴侣。”昔年愣住，末了他又笑：“所以？”  
“定期采集你的体液卖给我。”  
“据说你很缺钱，什么生意都肯做。”  
“采集一次十万。”  
“不满意可以再加价。”  
“这比你演出赚得多。”

昔年第一次听他说那么多话，他慢条斯理地说一句，他的心就冷一分。说到最后，昔年脸上已经露出了十足愤怒的表情，他越是愤怒，表面上就越是看起来一派轻松。他是没有和真正的有钱人打过交道，他知道他们完全不是一个阶级的人，自然会被瞧不起。只是他不明白既然有求于人，江潭却要坚持摆着一个上位者的姿态，仿佛这个钱是他施舍的，故意来刺激他的自尊。他即便再拮据，该有的他一样不差，他也从来不觉得自己应该被别人看轻。  
即使他十足自信，但在现实的问题面前，昔年承认他还是会露怯。他芒刺在背，每一个字眼都在刺破他那点可怜的尊严，他承认自己在江潭面前他还是抬不起头，他骨子里还是为此而感到自卑。他穿着旧衣衫坐在这家高级酒店，空气里都是高级的香水味。所有人都是妥帖的，唯他一人格格不入，他为此感到无地自容。即便是这样，他还是稳稳坐着，两只冰透了的手交握。  
江潭见他不回答，以为他在考虑价格，继续说：“如你所见我们的信息素匹配度很高….”   
昔年打断他，皱眉：“所以？那不代表我就愿意和你做这桩买卖。”  
江潭：“为了钱你什么不可以？”  
“你调查我？”  
“十分钟事情。”  
听了这席话， 松了口气般，昔年松了紧皱的眉头。他彻底看清楚对面这个傲慢自大的Alpha。  
昔年坐直，微微笑着说：“依我看，你根本就瞧不起我们这种人，对吧？“  
“所以我为什么要赚这样的钱，还要接受施舍般接受你的羞辱。”  
“我人穷，但志不短，收入微薄，只做让自己开心的生意。”  
“您瞧不起我们普通老百姓，我普通老百姓就必须瞧得上您？”  
昔年站起来，头也不回地大步离开。

 

江潭沉默，这时候前菜被端上来，他抬手让人撤下去。不一会儿，经理走过来毕恭毕敬地问：“小江总，请问甜点还需要继续制作吗？”  
江潭摇摇头，陷入了沉思。  
昔年走出去的时候他能闻到他信息素里的低落，昔年又在哭了。  
他不耐烦地站起来回了公司，既然他不想做这个生意，自己总能找到不失眠的办法。  
为了展示他的友好，他甚至留心让人调查了昔年的口味和喜好，知道他喜欢吃起司蛋糕，还专门要求主厨现做。  
可明明是个平民出生的Omega，还装一副那么有骨气的样子，江潭无法理解，也不屑于再考虑关于他的事。   
当天傍晚，江氏总部又传来大规模辞退员工的消息。所有人再次闻风丧胆，坚守岗位，大气也不敢出。

昔年出了雅天酒店的时候突然下起了雨，他在雨里奔跑着找避雨的地方。  
刚才走的时候他鼻子一酸，几乎是想哭的。25年以来第一次被明确地刺伤自尊心，他开始意识到自己到底是个一无所有的穷人，住在屁大点的房子里，整天食粗茶喝淡饭。风吹日晒地讨生活，手指上尽是老茧。他开始正视自己的时候才发现自己看起来是如此平凡，如此庸碌。他曾经壮志满怀的那些理想突然碎成八瓣，再也拼凑不起来。转眼一想他就后悔，自己已经穷到这个份上，为什么还为了逞一时之快而拒绝江潭呢？他开出了那么好的条件，不过是每个月流几滴眼泪进小瓶子里的事情，为什么要为了那半分钱值不上的自尊而不妥协。  
他站在公交站牌的雨棚下，灯管因为雷雨变得闪烁和黯淡。  
树叶被大风卷下来，在水坑里打着圈儿，整个城市又被泥土被灌溉的腥臭气填满，昔年捂着肚子蹲下，雨还是不停。

 

江潭之后再也不能安睡，即便是睡下了，梦境里也尽是昔年低落的表情。  
很多他看过的，或是凭空捏造出来的昔年在梦里片段播放般拼凑地出现。  
昔年哭泣时的信息素在梦里一次次提醒他他的难过，他在梦里也开始想为此而流泪。  
睁眼到天明的感觉非常痛苦，每次打开窗帘他只觉得冷。醒来回到公司又有一大堆事务等待他处理，长久的身体负荷让他的理智已经徘徊在暴走的边缘。就在今天江潭因为营销部门一件小事而大发雷霆的时候，肖旭再也不能看着自己的上司继续这样下去，他迟早会被拖垮。

 

昔年最近在帮客人照顾孩子，两位升级当父母的年轻人。  
每天还要上下班，根本无暇顾及还在襁褓中的宝宝，昔年拿到可观的薪水，在他们上班的时间帮孩子喂奶换尿布。  
四个月不到的娃娃需要整日抱在怀里哄着睡觉和喂奶，昔年抱着孩子出了满身的汗，有时候稍微换个姿势孩子就会醒来开始哭泣，他不得不僵硬地保持住一个姿势直到孩子熟睡。  
怕孩子在夏天太热起了痱子，他妈妈嘱咐昔年要常帮孩子扑爽身粉和换衣服。昔年做事细心干练，新手爸妈每天回家总是夸个不停，昔年为此而感到开心。

彼时在琼山别墅安稳入睡的江潭也很开心。  
那天肖旭说了一个办法，让公司里刚当妈妈的年轻beta假装客户，开很高的价钱让昔年每天去照顾孩子。然后把沾满昔年味道的婴儿服送去琼山别墅，江潭只要闻着昔年的味道就能睡个好觉了。害怕被辞退的年轻妈妈，甚至让待在家里帮忙照顾孩子的婆婆回了家，幸好昔年是个细心体贴的人，不然她真不知道该怎么办才好。  
江潭拿着小小的婴儿上衣，上面有淡淡的奶香和昔年的味道。他深吸一口，闻着属于昔年的信息素，边想象昔年抱着宝宝，轻轻哼唱摇篮曲哄孩子入睡的画面，渐渐进入梦乡。  
一夜无梦。


	12. Chapter 12

第十一章

BGM——《Realize》Gill Chang

我应该相信还有别的，其实都不可信。  
只有你实实在在。  
你是我的不幸，和我的大幸，纯真而无穷无尽。

——博尔赫斯《恋人》

 

事实证明，拿着小婴儿的衣服入睡也不是长久有效的办法。  
他越是依赖昔年的味道，小婴儿身上的奶香味就越突兀，昔年的味道有多甜，小婴儿的奶香味就有多令人烦躁 。  
在第三天因为闻到令人作呕的奶香味难以入睡之后，江潭黑着脸撕烂了手里那件可爱又迷你的婴儿小衫。

八月初，连天的阵雨止歇，琼山别墅区的合欢花开了一路。  
江潭窝在落地窗的懒人沙发等天亮，黑夜里只看远处几豆路灯的光。  
没来由地，他又想起昔年那张脸。  
江潭用手臂挡住眼睛，终于叹了一口气。  
他承认，在他失眠的这段时间，他想见昔年，想摸昔年，想看昔年害羞愤怒又怯懦的模样。每分每秒。

昔年再次跟着张敬去看望了他的父母，为了不被发现，他们交换了彼此的体液收集在一个小玻璃管里，做成了项链。昔年开始就说了他父母绝对不可能闻出自己的信息素味道，他的信息素连张敬和安诚都闻不出来。安诚还是执意这样做，凡是总有万一，应该趁早做好准备。可昔年不知道做了这样的准备，给后面的自己带来了不小的麻烦。  
这天昔年陪顾回带着小狗去宠物店打疫苗，刚进去没多久，江潭就走了进来。  
昔年很久没见他，他整个人看起来比上次那次不愉快的见面更加憔悴。昔年别开眼打算装不认识，突然江潭愤怒地冲过来抓住他的肩膀，开口就问：“你身上什么味道？”那分明是昔年的信息素和一个弱到爆的Alpha信息素交织的味道，混在臭得熏天里昔年的信息素，像海上的一叶扁舟。江潭失眠许久脆弱的神经终于控制不住，他现在居然嫉妒得发狂。可昔年不解，看也不看他就回了句：“不关你事。”  
昔年偏过头根本不和他对视，江潭这一秒几乎想杀人，他现在浑身上下都是那个该死的Alpha的味道，短短几天不见，他居然就找了一个下等Alpha结合了！江潭青筋暴起，释放出大量愤怒的信息素。  
Alpha的占有欲强得可怕，他因极度愤怒散发出来的信息素很快充斥着整个房间。宠物店内都是一些柔弱的Omega和Beta女士，他释放出那么强悍霸道的信息素对这些柔弱的客人来说十分危险。I型Alpha愤怒时的信息素浓度高得可怕，他们常会释放信息素以震慑对手，可现在有些体弱的Omega早就因为受到愤怒信息素的震慑而摔到地上全身发抖，爬都不敢爬起来。昔年用力把他推出门去，然后关上宠物店的大门。江潭只看得昔年转身前留给他的那个表情，皱着眉头生人勿进，一副和自己再也没关系的样子。  
他的怒火很快转变成欲｀火，回到别墅他叫来由西。可任由由西再怎么挑｀逗那根对着由西还是没办法硬起来。  
可是一想起刚才靠近昔年时，闻到他身上散发出的愉快的信息素，下面那根立刻硬起来。他一边自撸一边想象昔年在他身下汗涔涔地呻吟，热情地收缩小｀穴挽留他的模样。幻想自己握住那纤｀腰，从正面插进去时昔年惊怯的喘息，幻想自己胀大生殖结后昔年留着眼泪敏感地颤抖。内射的时候昔年捂着肚子嘤嘤嘤地边哭边高｀潮的糟糕模样，越想下面就越硬，可是哪怕手掌撸破了皮还是出不了精。他再也不能容忍事情进一步恶化，他再也没办法忍耐被昔年的信息素控制的样子了。  
江潭注射了发情抑制剂，平复下来后他抬手把客厅那盏五千万高价竞拍来的瓷器花瓶摔了个粉碎。

昔年把宠物店的大门和窗户都打开，散了好久的风才把江潭的信息素散干净。  
他把受到惊吓的客人都扶起来，一个个地拉着他们的手安慰了很久。  
晚上，昔年、顾回还有在水三人在公园乘凉吃冰淇淋的时候还在讨论这件事。在水当时在里间帮狗狗洗澡，闻到味道之后整个人都在发抖，她捂着鼻子跑出来把顾回从后面扶出去又跟着昔年安慰店里的客人，一个下午都在收拾残局。顾回本来身体就不好，他到现在都没有回过劲来。  
不想再提到这个人，昔年舔舔芒果味的冰淇淋球，另起了一个话题。哥斯拉乐队在下周要在榕城一家livehouse办演出，昔年请了很多朋友去看，演出结束还想着亲自下厨露一手，请大家吃饭。说完三人就愉快地各回各家了。  
昔年骑着小电瓶穿过一条老巷子，他自从和江潭那次不愉快的见面后就一直不开心。也说不上到底哪里不开心，就是浑身都提不起劲来，经常半夜三点醒来然后无法入睡。他知道自己这样的穷人在江潭这样的精英面前根本不值一提，如果不是因为信息素的选择，江潭也没必要一直在理智和情感中挣扎，昔年到底还是个纯真善良的人，要是江潭再稍微对它语气那么好一点，其实他也全然不介意帮他这个忙。  
拐过又一条巷子，进了主干道，夏风吹过来。昔年嘴里还是刚才甜甜的冰淇淋味道，没来由地，他就在无人的大街开始大声唱歌。  
他已经25岁，剥开肉｀体，也不过是一个平凡又无趣的大人而已。  
夏风温柔，吹走了他最后的一丝难受，他想，今天一定能睡个好觉。

在水打开门在玄关换鞋子的时候，在卧室里的那个人慢慢走出来。  
“你身上是谁的味道？”  
在水一五一十把今天店里发生的事情说了。那个人不耐烦：“有我养你，你干嘛还要去工作？”  
在水低下头看着手：“不一样的。”  
“哪里不一样？你说，我听着。”  
见在水不说，那人彻底失去耐性，拉着在水进了房间就开始了惩罚游戏。任由在水再怎么哭着哀求也没有停下来。  
半夜，在水悄悄在厕所拨通了昔年的电话，这两天也只能陪那个人到她开心为止了。

昔年第二天江潭又来了。昔年白眼差点翻上天，一点好脸色都没给他。  
高大英俊的男人敲敲收银台，搭话：“桌子很脏，收拾一下。”  
昔年深呼吸平复了刚才想骂人的冲动，咬牙切齿地说：“你怎么那么阴魂不散？遇到你就没有啥好事！”  
江潭不语，盯着昔年生动的脸，闻着昔年的信息素，他心情不错。  
等昔年打扫干净桌子，他二话不说坐在沙发上看起了报纸。  
来来往往的客人都被沙发上坐着的这位高大英俊，不苟言笑，信息素迷人的Alpha吸引。有些年轻的Omega妹妹还会在经过他的时候小小声地尖叫。昔年忍无可忍，抱着狗狗不客气地说：“你可以出去了吗？”  
江潭合上报纸，答非所问："你有没有发情期？"  
昔年：“有，但是我没有性｀欲，有没有发情期都无所谓。还有，你能不能不要坐在这里碍眼了，不买东西没有宠物就不要占地势了行吗？”  
江潭点点头，然后发了一条简讯。  
一小时后，江家老宅的司机陈叔就牵着两条威风凌凌的杜宾犬就走了进来。  
他哥江岸养的两条杜宾，最近养在老宅里，刚好带过来洗澡。  
江潭拉着两条杜宾，看着昔年，意思是——宠物来了，你还有什么想说的？

昔年无话可说，只能认命地帮狗狗洗澡。  
不过这两条杜宾犬真是威风凌凌，帅气逼人。比他们那个主人讨人喜欢得多。昔年一边帮杜宾洗澡一边摸狗狗的头，笑嘻嘻的。  
江潭站在玻璃外面盯着昔年弯腰时露出来的半截白`皙肌肤，又看那个溜圆乖巧的后脑勺。宠物店里间最近空调坏了，又闷又热，昔年一边给杜宾洗澡一边流汗。他拿了块毛巾搭在脖子上擦汗，像个大热天还要坚持搬砖的可怜工人。江潭在心里想，末了又想，也不尽然，工人哪有那么白的皮肤，那么细的小腰，那么翘的屁股…正视奸昔年视奸得爽，昔年突然愤怒地转头瞪着他：“别他妈看了！行不行？！算我求你的！”  
从刚才起他就感觉到江潭直勾勾的视线一直盯着他，恨不得在他身上盯出一个洞来。他又生气又热，脾气跟着大了不少，回头冲江潭骂一声。江潭置若罔闻，继续奸，昔年真的再也没办法了。  
索性洗完狗江潭也就牵着狗回去了，昔年可算是松了口气。

然而粗神经如昔年，自然也不会注意到，刚才搭在脖子上擦汗的毛巾，不知不觉被某个猥琐的臭流氓顺走了。  
臭流氓躺在床上，觉得自己是真的因为柳昔年而彻底疯了。  
他居然拿着一个人的擦汗毛巾躺在床上狂吸，下面那根硬得流水。他就这样闻着昔年的毛巾，进入了发情期。  
由西觉得下面都要被磨出血了，江潭还是一点想射的迹象都没有。江潭在床上向来体贴温柔，从来不会单方面发泄。最近这段时间他们在一起的时间总是不愉快。由西大致也知道了事情的原因，他让江潭退出来，然后在床头找到抑制剂帮江潭注射了一针，过了很久江潭的那根才软下来。欲｀望得不到纾解，江潭难受得太阳穴突突地疼。由西安抚他：“江潭，我们不能再继续了，你也清楚，你遇到了最好的。”  
江潭疲惫极了，手里拿着那块毛巾，倔强地看着窗外：“你是很好的伴侣。”  
由西苦笑：“江潭，一直以来谢谢你的照顾，你对我很好。但是，你已经遇到了最好的，不是吗？”  
江潭闭上眼不置可否。  
由西温柔地笑：“江潭，你已经非他不可了呀。”  
——可他已经被别人吃了。江潭在心里想。  
他侧过身背对由西，握住毛巾的手渐渐收紧。

一周后，哥斯拉乐队的演出顺利结束，大家提议去昔年家吃饭。可是昔年家本来就窄，而且柳老头喜静，大家就提议租一天别墅开派对。但是租赁费太高，众人都陷入了苦思。这时顾回说：“来我家吧，我家宽敞，还可以在露台BBQ。”昔年：“不行不行千万不行，不能去打扰你。”不过顾回还是坚持去他家办，众人兴高采烈地应下来，第二天一大早就去市场买了不少材料，风风火火地赶往顾回家。  
昔年、在水、琪琪和安诚几个在厨房帮周群打下手，大家洗菜切菜忙得乱成一团。露台上骆驼和张敬他们在忙着搬烧烤架，烧钢碳。小诺在客厅大声地放着歌，其他人打牌的打牌，聊天的聊天。难得大家都聚在一起，平时安安静静的高档小区顶楼闹成一团，你一句我一句吵个没完。  
躺在床上的江潭被吵得忍无可忍，打开门站在露台上看到底是哪些人在隔壁露台群魔乱舞。他刚刚度过自己的发情期，因为和由西在一起根本没办法射｀精，这几天他基本都是靠打抑制剂挨过去，痛苦不堪。  
被那么一吵他更是火冒三丈，打开门站在露台上，就看到昔年手上端着俩盘子，嘴里叼一个小盘子，怀里还夹着一个碗，正一脸惊恐地看着自己。在露台上的几个人也都不敢说话。江潭都要被气笑了，他额上青筋突突地跳，想也不想，迈开长腿，直接跨过栏杆上了顾回家的露台。  
来者不善，昔年迅速放下盘子，狠狠瞪着他。  
正在烧炭的几个Alpha闻到这个I型Alpha的信息素，当场就被压制得不敢动作，江潭皱眉冷冷地朝里间看一眼，所有人大气都不敢出。  
周群拴着围裙拿着勺子，一脸生无可恋——“论我顶头上司的一万种出场方式。”  
江潭还披着睡袍，黑眼圈浓重，看样子十分疲惫。他冷冷地看着昔年，骆驼站起来挡住他：“你谁啊？”  
江潭没听到似的，径直朝昔年走过去，盯着昔年说：“我要告你，扰民。”  
昔年黑人问号——喂！有没有搞错啊，在场那么多人干嘛只过来和我说话？？我看起来很闲吗？神经病吗？  
昔年懒得鸟他：“关你屁事。”  
江潭一打开门就闻到昔年的味道以及那个该死的Alpha的味道，混迹在各种难闻的信息素中。  
他转身狠戾地看着张敬：“你们标记了？这就是你的番？” 看着张敬，却是在问昔年。  
张敬被他的信息素压制得一句话也说不出，昔年意识到他又要发作，为了避免他再次释放信息素，昔年赶紧把他推了出去。  
一边推一边骂：“关你屁事啊！而且你干嘛从露台进别人家？你这叫强闯民宅！你才是要犯法的知道吗？”  
昔年和江潭出去，关上大门，大家这才松了口气，周琪琪扶着厨房的门框：“实不相瞒我刚才差点站不住。” 周群苦着脸说：“我不仅站不住，我甚至要被吓尿了。”骆驼问：“这Alpha什么来头？信息素浓度太高了。”这时由西也从露台跨了进来，笑呵呵地举手：“我知道我知道！他是江氏集团的小江总！”在座的各位都发出高低不一的卧槽，昔年啊，你一个人在外面和这位爷单打独斗，该怎么办才好啊。

昔年把江潭推到楼道拐角，江潭不依不饶：“那个Alpha是谁？”昔年烦死了：“关你屁事啊。”  
突然江潭靠近，抵住昔年，隔着衣服，一口咬在昔年的肩膀。  
他咬着自己的肉还用牙齿恶意地磨，昔年疼得泛起泪花：“我说我说！”然后简单地把事情给江潭说了。  
说完又接着骂：“靠啊我为什么要给你解释？！”  
江潭不说话，扯断他脖子上那根带着Alpha体液的项链，干净利落地抛向窗外。昔年完全拿这个无赖没办法，江潭抛完项链，心情好了不少。现在昔年身上又只有他自己的味道了，他凑近昔年的后颈，着迷地猛吸。不过他还是死死抵住他，又去看他的脸。昔年没办法和他对视，转过头去故意不看他。江潭就这样无声地在昔年脸上打量，放肆的眼神根本藏都藏不住，最后还是昔年败下阵来。——因为他的脸又可耻地开始变红了。  
江潭看着他渐渐变粉的脸，鼻头挺翘稚气，两颗泪痣惹人怜爱。模糊了视线，他意乱情迷地凑过去打算亲他，手麻溜地伸进昔年的T恤，一只手在他细腰上揉｀捏，一只手抚上他的后背，一点一点摸他的脊柱，找他的蝴蝶骨。昔年扭动挣扎，江潭把他逼得更紧，昔年绝望地在心里流泪——一直以为他力气不大，谁知道这个禽兽发起情来力气那么大，他根本没办法挣脱。江潭好心情地在昔年耳边留下一吻，昔年骂：“你快放手，会有人看到！啊！”江潭摸他腰的手突然抚过他的乳`头，引来昔年害羞的惊喘，江潭眼神一暗，继续不依不饶地乱摸。  
昔年一直呜呜呜挣扎，江潭一边恶趣味地吃他豆腐一边威胁：“跟我去做匹配测试。如果不去——”  
他摸昔年背的手突然往下，捏住昔年挺翘的屁股大力揉｀捏：“我就在这里把你扒光了摸。”  
昔年被逼得再没有后路，只能答应他。他红着鼻子，隐隐带了哭腔：“呜呜呜，我去！我去就是了！放开我！”

去的路上江潭整个人都压在昔年身上，高大的身体把昔年紧紧锁在怀里。鼻子在他头发和后颈那里蹭来蹭去，昔年用力推开他，他反而捉了昔年的手轻咬，惹得纯情的处男昔年又一次传来呜呜呜的讨饶。肖旭一边开车一边希望自己此刻就瞎掉。他的少爷活到24岁，怎么活着活着越回去了？很多年后肖旭总结出一个结论——他江潭生下来就注定，一看见昔年就走不动道。  
下车后，昔年被粘得彻底炸毛，狠狠给了他几拳。  
两个人在研究院VIP区采集血液做了匹配，进去的时候昔年就想说其实不用了。不管江潭承认不承认，两个人之间的匹配度高不高，他自己到底是能感觉到的。这种感觉并不是单向，他知道自己有时闻到江潭的信息素也会不受自己控制，这是他人生的例外。江潭是他25年人生里唯一能闻得到的信息素。清新、沉静、霸道，不容拒绝。  
江潭被院士叫去检查，昔年坐在外面等结果。肖旭站在昔年的旁边，忍不住说：“少爷他自从遇见你之后，就没有睡过好觉。”  
昔年抬头看他，两只眼睛亮晶晶的。这人实在是长得漂亮生动，奈何他嘴硬的少爷，愣是从来没夸过一句。  
末了，他又继续说：“我们尝试过很多办法，但都无疾而终。或许你不知道你的信息素对他来说有多唯一，闻不到你的味道，他甚至不能睡觉。整夜整夜的失眠，他之前找你谈判，也是…也是语气强硬了一点。因为失眠，他这段时间被折磨得濒临崩溃，再这样下去他迟早会被拖垮的。我们实在是没有办法了，只有你能救他了。”  
昔年安静地听着，也没有说话。他隐隐约约能猜出自己的信息素对他有多大的诱惑力，但他从不知道因为他会因为闻不到自己的信息素而无法入睡。昔年这人极易共情，光是想着江潭在床上辗转难眠的样子，再联系他最近憔悴的状态，就莫名地有些心疼。一旦起了恻隐之心，昔年就办法再劝住自己的善良了。这时匹配测试报告出来，昔年接过去。——

江潭 24周岁 I型Alpha 编号：00096563  
柳昔年 25周岁 III型Omega阴性 编号：00003651

信息素匹配值：99.0896%

昔年兀自看着那张匹配度报告出神，江潭走到他背后，贴近他，低下头看。  
看他这个结果在场的人都很意外，全世界匹配度超过90%已经是罕见例子，现在报告上显示两人的信息素匹配度趋于100%   
研究所的专家们都有些坐不住，纷纷走过来看。有些甚至回头检查测试机器是不是出了故障，很快他们又测了一次，还是一样的结果。   
张院士看着报告惊叹：“我做研究那么多年，从来没有遇到那么高的匹配值。”  
昔年整个人都惊到石化，江潭头疼地把测试报告放在桌上，他早料到匹配值肯定不低，谁成想竟然能高成这样。  
怪不得不论怎样他都非他柳昔年不可！信息素把他们两个完全绑在了一起，非要拿他们彼此的人生下注了。   
江潭注视着昔年的呆傻模样，决定先把这个事情压下来，最好不要让其他人知道。他吩咐了在场的专家和肖旭不许走漏风声，然后撕碎了匹配测试报告。  
出了研究所，昔年算是回过神来了。  
昔年边走边慢慢说：“江潭，我答应你。”  
江潭如释重负：“你答应陪我睡了？”  
“？什么陪睡？我是答应想办法让你不失眠啊？”  
“肖旭说的。”  
昔年转头瞪肖旭，肖旭早就跑得没影了。  
“我不陪睡！”  
江潭又靠近他，把他逼进墙角，抵在墙上。鼻子在他耳边蹭来蹭去，一边吸他一边说：“每周三天，陪睡。”  
昔年全身都紧张起来，只能敷衍他：“好好好，三天就三天，快放开我。”  
臭不要脸的江潭，继续得寸进尺：“不，四天。”  
长腿插入昔年两腿间恶意地往上顶了顶，小屁股真是又软又弹，触感极好。  
昔年推他：“你不要得寸进尺！三天就三天！”  
江潭一下子把他衣服拉上去，大片春光露出来，他露出舌头，飞快地舔过昔年粉红的乳尖。  
“嘤！”昔年发出一声类似小动物的声音，然后肩膀缩起来，红着耳朵把头偏过去。  
明明根本不怕他，可每当自己吃他豆腐，他却要羞怯得像是被欺负了一样。  
惹得江潭血液下涌，当场硬起来。  
察觉到江潭某个部分在变大，昔年又化身嘤嘤怪：“嘤！四天就四天！你不要靠得那么近！”  
末了又生气地加一句：“但是只能分开睡！而且你不能像现在这样靠近我！否则我就跑去你找不到的地方看你怎么办！”  
江 谭不悦：“你以为我很想碰你这种人啊。”然后一边放开昔年一边轻蔑地看着他。  
昔年咬牙——去你妈的！为了钱我忍了！  
江潭一个人朝前面走了几步，昔年跟在后面看着他背影暗自骂他。  
江潭还是忍不住，突然折回来——双手按住昔年的肩膀，顺着肩头慢慢往下摸，然后迅速在昔年的颈窝舔咬了一口。

 

吃了一口迅速果断的豆腐，昔年脸红红，捂着被亲的地方，追着江潭就打。  
江潭腿长，跑得飞快。

 

——你不是说根本不屑碰我这样的人的吗怎么又他妈的占老子便宜了啊啊啊啊！

 

八月的夜晚凉风习习，合欢开得正好，整个研究院停车场都回荡着昔年的骂声。


	13. Chapter 13

第十二章 （上）

BGM——《建议是看开点》

我深怕   
在我偷偷写著你的名字的时候   
突然就死了   
于是 世界知道了他们不该知道的   
——夏宇《情杀案》

 

昔年本以为江潭就这样哪儿来的回哪儿去，没想到他竟然跟在自己屁股后面直接回来了。  
一路上他的手就没闲着，一会儿摸摸自己后颈腺体，然后再闻闻手心；一会儿用手捏自己扎起来的小辫子。昔年实在烦得不行，拔腿就开始跑，然后他长腿一跨，又不要脸地跟上来。光跟他在绿洲小区的花园里玩躲猫猫小游戏就玩了半个小时。  
不要脸到了一种程度从某方面来说也是种优点，靠在电梯里喘气的昔年不得不佩服地对他竖起了大拇指。

 

再回到顾回家，一开门，里面一片乌烟瘴气。  
吃的吃喝的喝吵的吵，仿佛刚才受到江潭野蛮信息素波及的不是同一群人。  
开门的顾回赶紧拉昔年进来，担忧地说："你们去哪儿去那么久，你没事吧？"  
不等昔年回答，那边正打牌的骆驼伸长了脖子问昔年：“那男的没欺负你吧？”  
小诺：“年！你没有被他非礼吧？！”  
在水：“那个小江总超可怕！”  
周群：“岂止是可怕！他他娘的就是个恶魔！恶魔你知……”随着周群大声的控诉，江潭面无表情走进来，贴在昔年身后。  
周群闭上眼——卧槽！！！老板我不是我没有！  
众人：“,,,,,,,,,,”一秒之内鸦雀无声，不管他听进得了多少，权当无事发生。

昔年满头黑线。  
江潭微微弯腰，在昔年耳边小声说：“哦，有意思。我不能欺负你？”  
昔年手往后掐了他一把，然后咬牙切齿地回：“你要是敢在这里发作，我就马上毁约。”  
说完就笑呵呵朝沙发里窝着的张愿扑了上去，还没扑上去，江潭就扯过他的手臂整个人转了一圈，然后握住他的腰，把他按到沙发的另一边坐下，自己也挨着坐下来。大腿贴着大腿，手指还在大家都看不到的地方在昔年背上画着圈圈。  
昔年深呼吸，遏制住想当场暴打他的冲动。  
自从江潭进来之后， 所有人几乎都呈目瞪口呆的状态石化了，正在吃烤肉的几个也停下了筷子低着头不敢说话。只由西一个人还弯着眼睛乐呵呵地喝饮料，见大家都不说话，他又接着暖场：“来来来接着吃啊，再去烤一点肉，他们俩都还没吃上呢！”众人终于回过神来，继续各干各的，不过声音明显变得不如刚进门时狂放了。昔年看着由西，由西友好地朝他笑，然后递给他一杯橙汁，他指指江潭又指指昔年，做了一个我都懂的表情就转过去跟其他人唱歌了。昔年盯着由西若有所思，他看到由西后颈那里贴着防止被标气的保护贴，他一直都记得他和江潭是伴侣。只不过没想到江潭居然都没有标记过他，那他们的关系要怎么定义？泄欲对象？性伴侣？床伴？炮友？睡在我上铺的兄弟？昔年低头皱眉，那自己和江潭又是什么关系？——陪睡抱枕？陪睡员？哄睡专家？睡前故事演讲选手？莱纳斯的睡毯？信息素净化包？  
昔年接过橙汁，皱着眉小口小口嘬饮。江潭又凑过来在他耳边小声地说：“好喝吗？”  
昔年也不回答他，伸手去拿了一杯递给他，江潭接过橙汁，又放回去。  
“你的更好喝。”  
昔年无语：“都一样的好吧？”  
江潭用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说：“你喝过的要甜一点。”  
噗————！昔年差点被橙汁呛死，江潭耐心地拍他的背帮他顺气，只是，拍的手法实在是过于暧昧。说是拍，不如说是一下又一下的抚摸。昔年的脸越咳越红，也不知道是害羞害的，还是这杯橙汁害的。  
昔年真的受不了了，站起来就冲去露台陪安诚烤肉。  
江潭也没有继续缠上来，他叫了顾回，两人去书房谈话去了。

众人侧耳听到书房的关门声才完全放松下来，然后不约而同地盯向昔年。  
“卧槽！你们是有说少悄悄话要说？”  
“他一进门就在你耳边说个不停，什么事情那么好玩怎么不说给我们听听？”  
“你们真的没发生什么？”  
“PY交易？”

昔年踢了骆驼一脚：“去你妈的PY交易！我和他一辈子水火不容！”  
就在大家缠着昔年问这问那的时候，江潭和顾回下来了。昔年坐在沙发上跟他遥遥对视，再也受不了跟他待在同一空间。他别开眼拍拍手：“今天就到这里吧，大家收拾收拾都回家吧。”  
把顾回家打扫干净后，众人三三两两地散了，昔年去车棚取车回家。刚走出单元楼，就看见江潭靠墙站着，吓他一跳：“靠！你在这儿干嘛？”  
“等你。”  
“等我干嘛？”  
“睡觉。”   
“,,,,,今天就？我睡衣都没带。”  
江潭没心思再和他掰扯，扣住他的细腰就把人带回了琼山别墅。

琼山别墅是榕城近几年新开发的顶级别墅区，江潭的别墅是那一片里地势最好的。  
当初设计装修的时候他自己也花了不少心思，设施齐全，宽阔敞亮，比起江家老宅他更喜欢这里。  
昔年从进别墅区开始嘴巴就没合上过，换上拖鞋踩上江潭家地板的时候，他挪都不敢挪一步。就算是在那种霸道总裁的电视剧里，他都没见过看起来这样贵的房子！生怕自己身上沾太多灰尘，污染了环境。江潭在后面一巴掌拍他的翘屁股上，把他拍得往前趔趄了好几步。——这副穷酸的样子真是蠢死了。  
昔年以为这么大栋房子，总得有个什么佣人的管家吧，他也不好意思问。他永远都不会知道的是，在他答应陪睡后，江潭几乎立刻就打了电话，把原本安排在这里的管家和做饭的老妈妈请回了江家老宅。不仅如此，还亲自嘱咐他们动作快点走，要在他带着人回家之前消失。至于原因——江潭的意思当然是不想让昔年这副蠢毙了的穷酸小民姿态被他们看了去，然后转头就给老宅那边的人说嘴了。

江潭把他往楼上带，主卧又带着一个小客厅、洗浴间和小厨房。整体格局看起来像一套独立的房子。  
昔年指了指沙发：“我睡这儿。“然后小心翼翼把包放上去，他摸摸松软的大沙发，想坐又不敢坐的站着。  
江潭回丢给他一套崭新的睡衣，虽然是自己的尺码。  
昔年洗完澡出来的时候江潭一直坐在客厅的沙发上等他，昔年打开浴室门走出来。江潭闻到昔年干净的信息素和沐浴露混在一起的香味，夹杂着水汽。昔年一进来，整间屋子都对了，刚在坐在沙发上，就算他关着门乖乖洗澡，他也能闻得到昔年的信息素味道。放松的、自在的，他解读着昔年信息素里的情绪表达，自己也变得轻松、变得紛然。不自觉就有了困意。


	14. Chapter 14

第十二章 下 

 

江潭家的浴室敞亮豪华，一尘不染到连一块地砖都散发出生人勿进的气息，就和江潭本人一个样。  
没有一丝生活气息，他脱光衣服站在灯下的时候甚至生出自己已经去到另外一个世界的错觉。  
就算是出门在外，住过不少酒店的昔年，也从未见过这样夸张的浴室。冰凉的浴室地砖甚至能映出他的样子，浴室里一块巨大的落地镜，把他从头到脚全部暴露在黄澄澄的灯光之下。光是浴缸就能容纳三个成年人共浴，淋浴花洒有三个，他摆弄了半天，被乱扭按钮喷出来的水浇了满头满脸。写着外文的沐浴露身体乳背装在花纹繁复的玻璃瓶里，站立得一丝不苟，开口都朝着同一个方向。昔年小心翼翼倒出沐浴露，然后又小心翼翼地摆回原状。倍感压力地洗完澡后，他不敢拿柜子上的毛巾，只能用自己穿的T恤草草擦干身体。头发还在滴水，他甚至不敢打开门踏出去。他看着镜子里的自己，平平生出无地自容的感觉。  
他和柳如秋的浴室将将容下一人，花洒老旧水管生锈，洗漱台上摆满了各种生活用品。浴室小窗那里常年挂着他的裤衩和毛巾。不管怎么打扫，地板发黄，缝隙之间还会渗出铁锈一样的水，擦也擦不干净。洗漱台那面镜子不管怎么清理都蒙一层雾，使得他每天照镜子时看到的都是面目模糊的自己。  
他站在江潭家落地镜前，这辈子第一次把自己看清楚。  
许睦给他说过，Omega信息素完全暴露之后，身材也会渐渐改变，很多Omgea在16岁就已经和周围的Alpha、Beta不同，25岁对于他来说还是晚了一些。昔年不好意思地看镜子里自己的身体，腰变得比之前更细，胯骨变宽，屁股上肉也多了不少。他转过身去照镜子看自己的两瓣挺翘浑圆的屁股，突然生出微妙又难堪的感觉。飞快穿上江潭的睡衣冲出去，并暗自打算以后洗完澡才来他家睡。  
昔年打开门走出来的时候，江潭正一步步走过来。此时他松松垮垮披着黑色睡袍，腰带要系不系，露出宽阔胸膛和腹肌。平日里就是帅得无法令人直视的样子，这么一副姿态平白生出几分慵懒性｀感，昔年只看了一眼就飞快把眼睛移开。  
并暗暗想——“光看皮囊倒也真是个顶级帅哥。”   
江潭此时并不开心，昔年穿着他的新睡衣，领口敞开露出大片皮肤，发梢还滴着水，有些水珠顺着锁骨往胸口流。背着浴室的光，白色睡衣下纤细的腰若隐若现，刚洗完澡被热气蒸得粉粉的皮肤，连锁骨都他妈是粉的。他下面立刻起了反应，恨不得现在就把他捉进浴缸里好好吃一吃。可这个蠢货还一无所知地撩着湿哒哒的长发，一脸无辜地看了眼自己。任由自己做出这幅十足十勾`引的姿态，偏还是个对情事一无所知的真正傻`逼。江潭下面硬得更加厉害，但凡是个有经验的Omega都闻得出现在自己释放的信息素里的情绪，而这个蠢货就是不知道。为了遵守陪睡时不占便宜的口头之约，他捏紧了拳头，故意撞了昔年的肩，冲进了刚才他洗过澡的浴室。  
江潭走过来的时候昔年装着一派轻松实际腰都在发麻，一边提防他会不会突然吃自己豆腐，一边害怕他故意整自己弄得自己自作多情。谁能想到这个傻`逼冲过来故意撞自己一下就关门进去了，昔年咬牙，腰侧还在发麻。这种感觉已经成了条件反射，江潭每次摸他的腰和背，在他耳边说话的时候他的腰就会不自主地又麻又痒，被捏得狠了腰就会软得不像是自己的。这些感受过于奇妙和难以启齿，昔年伸手给了自己一嘴巴子，命令自己麻溜睡觉。躺在柔软的沙发上，他还在乱想要是江潭一会儿冲出来又按着他非礼怎么办，他非得对他拳打脚踢，然后夺门而出，连夜回家。收拾细软，带着柳老头浪迹天涯…..就这样在想象中毫无防备地睡死过去。  
卧室本来有他专用的浴室，他明明可以在卧室洗的。  
江潭靠在墙上，一淋水一边自撸。昔年的信息素充满了各个角落，撩拨着他每一根神经。想来他也从来没有把昔年扒光了好好看过，要是哪天得了机会，趁他睡着了把他捆起来，然后扒光了放床上视奸，想来也是个不错的玩法。他的生殖道插进去的时候会不会欢快地冒淫｀水..插进去的时候里面会不会和自己的那根快乐地搅弄在一处…巴掌抽在翘屁股上留下掌印…他想把自己的精｀液全部涂在他乳`头上把他弄得乱七八糟的…昔年的皮肤很白，乳`头是粉色的，那他的性｀器是不是也是粉色，那他的穴是不是粉色，他的穴有没有被人看过？他穴里面是怎么收缩….嘶…呼…..  
江潭轻喘，无奈又受打击地捶了一拳墙壁。  
不缺伴侣如他江潭，最近不管怎么弄，都射不出来。这次居然闻着昔年的信息素，靠着想象昔年的裸｀体就泄了精。他现在恨不得把人从沙发上提溜起来，甩到床上欺负个三天三夜。就算他哭破了嗓子，他都不会停。  
穿好衣服打开门前他深呼吸。闭着眼睛咬牙切齿地想-----柳昔年，我先留你完完整整的。等以后，我把你吃的骨头都不剩。

 

不知道自己已经被列入江潭食物榜单第一名的年糕本糕，正乖乖地睡着。  
半长的头发在松软的枕头上蹭来蹭去，梦里还和小熊牵着手，要去森林里找变色龙呢。

江潭跪在沙发前面无表情地盯着昔年的睡脸，借着窗外透进来的光，他只看到他浓密卷翘的睫毛和那两滴泪痣。柳昔年真是上帝派他惩罚他的，想来他24年成功圆满的人生还从来没有碰到过那么硬的一块石头。又臭又硬，年纪不小，还姿色平平。 若是普通的Omega，碰上个匹配度那么高的Alpha，估计都不知道干了多少回了。可他不仅不通情事，还对自己释放出来的勾`引信息素毫无反应，江潭越想越气，连带着呼吸都粗重了一些。昔年被江潭的呼吸弄得鼻子痒，伸手摸揉了揉鼻子翻个身背对着他，继续拉着小熊往森林里面走。江潭抬手摸了摸他半干的长发，终于还是轻手轻脚地回了自己的房间。

 

很久没有睡过好觉的江潭一觉醒来已经是早上九点。昔年悄悄回去了，还留给自己一张纸条——走了。言简意赅，江潭倒是很意外昔年写字那么好看。盖过的被子和枕头整齐地叠好了放在沙发上。江潭把被子展开，躺在昔年睡过的地方，上面都是他的味道，沙发上还有余温，想来也是刚走不久。他懒懒地接了肖旭的电话，吩咐肖旭拟一份昔年的陪睡合同。盖上昔年盖过的被子，又美滋滋地睡了个回笼觉。坠入梦乡之前，他还在想——枕着他枕过的枕头，怕不是会梦到他梦过的智障梦吧？

今天早上，江潭也在森林里，陪着小熊找变色龙了。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

昔年走在琼山半山腰上，八月盛夏的早晨已经很热，他抬手擦掉额头的细汗。  
昨天夜里回来的时候还不觉得，白天一出门才知道江潭的别墅地势有多高。出了别墅大门，能看到低处邻居家的花园和泳池，整片琼山别墅区的景色尽收眼底，昔年由衷惊叹。走过很长的阶梯，种满了合欢和香樟。这里四面环山，远离城市喧嚣，空气清新，路上只听得鸟在树梢啾啾唧唧。除了自己几乎没有路人，主干道上偶尔会有锃亮崭新的豪车上山或下山，目之所及都是一片绿和蓝。他好心情地看着山下面那栋别墅，两只大金毛在草坪上你追我赶，院子里开满了洋牡丹。  
突然一只小松鼠飞快从他脚边跑过，想来是琼山背后那片松林里出来探险的。他猫着腰去找松鼠，也跟着拱进灌木丛里去，再抬起头的时候看到的是别墅区的球场，几个高中生模样的男孩在打球。昔年趴在那里看了一会儿拍拍裤子上的泥土又继续下山了。走了得有一个钟头才看到山下的保安亭，得知附近没有公交车站，也没有共享单车。他打电话叫骆驼来接，又一个人蹲在保安亭旁边跟保安有一搭没一搭地拉家常。  
肖旭开车进来的时候就见得昔年蹲在种满欧洲月季的花圃旁边跟保安有说有笑，他忍不住开了车窗问：“小柳，你在这儿干嘛？”昔年站起来跟他打招呼：“我等我朋友开车接我。”肖旭拿出手机：“我给小江总说一声，我送你回去。”昔年笑呵呵地连忙摆手：“他马上就到了，你快上去吧。”  
费浱看着后视镜里那个逐渐在变小的背影，腰很细，背个挎包在屁股后面一颠一颠的。他感兴趣地开口：“怎么，江潭新欢？”  
肖旭摇头，末了又点点头。费浱早不记得上次在停车场发生的事，只是对这张脸和这个人没来由地脸熟。  
“这个人我好像在哪里见过。”  
“嘶…具体是在哪儿呢？”


	15. Chapter 15

第十三章

 

时间的维度被打破了，我们只能在时间的碎片中爱和思考，  
每一个时间的碎片沿着自己的轨迹运行，在瞬间消失。

——伊塔洛·卡尔维诺

 

费浱一进江潭的房间就说：“哟，最近心情不错？” 整个房间的信息素都是轻飘飘的，一闻就知道他最近挺高兴。  
江潭还是一脸面无表情：“一般。”  
费浱脱掉墨镜，挤上他躺着的沙发。江潭把他踢开，冷冷地用手朝旁边的沙发指："滚去那儿。"  
然后懒洋洋地用脸蹭了蹭昔年枕过的枕头，并不是很想让其他人坐在有昔年味道的沙发上。  
“刚才我在山脚遇到你新欢了，挺漂亮的，就是眼熟。”  
江潭以为他指的眼熟是上次在停车场那次劝架：“救命恩人，当然眼熟。”  
费浱一直在念叨：“真的太眼熟了，总感觉在哪里见过。你真的没印象？”  
江潭懒得再跟他说：“没印象我会把人带回家？”  
费浱没再多想，站起来就把江潭拉起来陪他打高尔夫，刚拍完戏，他在剧组实在是憋坏了。

午餐的时候，费浱仔细瞧了瞧江潭的表情。  
断定他最近确实是开心，便小心翼翼地开口：“江潭，呈显最近又去老宅那闹了一场。他最近有新戏要上，你看要不要再帮他拉点人脉？”  
江潭皱眉：“他又去老宅了？”   
费浱点头：”老爷子被气得不行，你爸你妈又只会拿钱。“  
江潭收紧握咖啡杯的手：“没人拦着？”  
“老爷子也是看这孩子可怜….毕竟当年是你先….”  
“闭嘴”江潭冷冷呵斥。  
费浱知道这事儿是江潭的逆鳞，一提准发火，上次也是因为在车上顺嘴说了几句两人就打起来了。可是不说又没有办法，呈显这个人就是个定时炸弹，指不定哪天一点火就炸了。江家这样的人家最怕的就是有辱门楣的事儿，要是这颗炸弹炸了，那江家的脸面就保不住了。可江潭偏还是个专治又冷血的，要是当年能好言好语给呈显说两句，事情也不必闹成今天这样。费浱深深叹了一口气，周旋在呈显和江潭之间，到头来里外不是人，做的尽是赔本买卖。眼看半年后就要跟呈显一同进剧组，真不知道那时候得看他多少白眼。

眼看秦定北和赵烈他们来了，江潭打声招呼就回了江家老宅。  
江老爷子在宅子后花园喂鱼，看见江潭过来了，把手心最后一把鱼食撒进去就远远朝江潭招手。  
江潭三两步走过去拉住他的手：“爷爷，进来身体可好？”  
老爷子看见江潭就笑弯了眼睛：“挺好挺好，今天就在这边用饭，你哥度蜜月去了，你又是个野的。我在这儿盼你们都快盼出病喽！”  
江潭扶着他在廊下散步：“听说呈显又来闹了？”  
一提这事儿老爷子就不开心：“这孩子苦，他想闹就让他闹一阵，免得老是憋在心里。都是咱们家欠他的。”  
“再怎么欠，该给的我的都给了。人心不足蛇吞象，今天他要几千万我给得起，明天他要我的命呢？”  
老爷子的布满皱纹的老脸皱成一团：“作孽，都是作孽啊。”

提起呈显的事，永远得不到答案。江氏家大业大，越是干净清白的世家，就越在乎荣辱、名声、面子。按理说那么大一个家族，怎么可能没几件能让世人咋舌的污糟事，可他江家就是往上捅到八辈，也真没干出过什么糟心事。因而围绕着呈显这个人的事就越发刺眼深刻，每每提起总是冷冷收场，一出根本不能算得了戏的戏，愣是在江家唱了十一年。  
江潭没在老宅吃饭，出了江老爷子的院子，就遇到了江执中。  
江潭生分地喊：“父亲。”  
江执中负手站在屋檐下，没有应他。

 

江潭不再久留，除了江老爷子，这个老宅的一切都让他无法高兴。  
比起跟费浱在这儿讨论呈显的破事，他更愿意找些真正愉快的事情做。

于是他去表姐家抱走了那只还在泳池边晒太阳的布偶猫，又去了在水的宠物店。  
今天下午没有几个客人，他懒洋洋地趴在收银台瞌睡。  
江潭走到收银台前，不辩情绪地伸手在他后颈腺体用力掐了一把。那里本就脆弱，迟钝如昔年还是痛得叫了一声。  
“你又来干嘛？“带着浓浓鼻音，鼻子和眼睛都睡红了。  
江潭心想——就你这样的蠢货来江氏总部，上任第一个小时就被我一脚踢出大门了。整天就是吃吃吃睡睡睡，猪的世界真的好懂。  
昔年看江潭那明显在心里偷偷骂自己的表情，朝他翻了个大白眼。  
江潭把猫提进来，昔年的注意力完全被吸引。毛茸茸软绵绵的布偶猫，见谁都会亲近，才撸了几分钟就拿肚子朝着昔年了。他一边把猫抱在怀里撸一边问：“我可以吸吗？”然后头埋进猫肚子里就开始狂吸起来。江潭看着吸猫画面只觉得似曾相识，一个成年人怎么能为了一只猫不顾形象成这样？顿觉昔年抱着猫狂吸的模样更加愚蠢。殊不知自己吸起昔年来的画面简直有过之而无不及。

 

在江潭家陪睡的日子，江潭确实信守承诺。  
到了晚上肖旭会开车接昔年去别墅，一个在卧室抱着笔记本办公，一个躺在沙发上玩手机。各干各的，互不干扰。  
昔年睡醒了洗漱干净就走人，纸条也不留。两个星期下来愣是什么都没发生，昔年迷迷糊糊躺在软软的大沙发上还在想——这可比我那小单人床睡着爽多了，活着活着竟然还有那么轻松的赚钱方式，要不说人傻钱多呢。钱越多…人还真的越傻。  
刚开始那几天昔年时刻都提着胆子在睡觉，生怕睡到半夜江潭突然压下来把他扒光了吃豆腐。每次喝水的时候江潭和他擦肩而过他都绷紧了全身一副随时准备着的样子，搞得就像江潭不吃他豆腐他就完全不习惯一样。人江潭姑且也是受过高等教育的，当起君子来也真的是那么回事儿。粗神经的昔年在陪睡的第二周就完全放松了警惕，每天乐呵呵地躺在沙发上，有时候太热了踢掉被子，把衣服撩到胸口继续呼呼大睡。  
江潭捏紧了拳头看着他月光下粉色的乳`头，又看他白嫩嫩的肚皮，圆圆的肚脐眼。想伸手摸又怕昔年醒，只能把鼻子凑近了在他胸口两点闻来闻去，昔年觉得痒，伸手去挠。挠得那片起了红色的抓痕，粉色的乳`头挺起，显得更加可怜。江潭就这样不能吃又不能摸地干看着，满脑子都在想怎么把这个人一点点拆进肚子里吃了这件事情。  
要不怎么说人心不足呢？不在身边的时候想他的信息素，原本以为一支体液就解决的问题，变成了陪睡才能解决。陪睡了之后，就想着吃人家豆腐，吃到豆腐食髓知味，就想着怎么把人办了。他不屑于了解昔年的精神世界，也从来没想过之后的事，靠近昔年全凭本能，在他身体上摸摸蹭蹭，到底带了几份依恋和情感只有他自己清楚。  
只是偶尔梦中，他还是会想起电梯里，昔年默默流泪的脸。  
他只能拿信息素和匹配度来矫饰那些异样情感的正当性。  
以此来获得这种畸形的依赖下不被承认的心情。

昔年早上醒来的时候觉得肚子疼得厉害，往那里揉一揉，却揉到一个脑袋。  
江潭坐在地上，头枕在他肚子上睡得正香。平日里梳上去的头发耷在额前，散去几份凌厉，多了几份稚气，睡着的样子倒像是个人畜无害的年轻帅哥了。昔年轻手轻脚爬起来准备溜，突然江潭闭着眼睛唤他的名字——“柳昔年”昔年没来由地心跳快了几拍，已经走出去了，又垫着脚折回来拉小毯子给他盖上。出大门的时候心还很快，刚刚走出大门就听得江潭在阳台上叫他。早晨的阳光还是刺眼，昔年眯着眼睛抬头看他。江潭披着睡衣三步并作两步下楼。  
“你去哪儿？”  
“回家啊。”  
“我饿了。”  
“关我什么事？”

昔年来的那一天，做饭的老妈妈就被接回了老宅。一年也难得在家吃一次晚饭，每天的早餐却都是准备好了的。  
为了给自己和昔年腾地方，他已经小半月没有吃过早餐。  
昔年认命地回别墅，打开冰箱被眼前堆得慢慢的食物震惊了。虽然整栋大别墅都没有个做事的，冰箱里的食材却都是新鲜的，想来肯定也是天天都有人过来打扫的，大户人家就是大户人家。昔年给他煮了白粥，又热了几片吐司。煎培根的时候，江潭洗完澡下来，坐在客厅看报纸。越看越心不在焉，老是被厨房里那个身影吸引注意力。昔年正出神发呆，突然看见江潭凑过来看，平底锅里煎着培根，昔年又打了一颗鸡蛋进去。一边调小火一边问他：“你看过《哈尔的移动城堡》吗？里面有一幕，女主角就是这样做培根煎蛋的。”江潭没有看过，只是安静地听着。昔年又说：“那部电影里，女主角受到荒野女巫的诅咒，变成了一个老太婆。后面她独自流浪，进了移动城堡的门，从此就在那里边住下来。男主角魔力强大，早知道她是个少女。然后经历了很多事情，女主角就这样收获了一栋会飞会跑的房子，还捡了一个帅气的老公。”昔年一边说，一边把煎得圆圆的鸡蛋铲出来，黄澄澄的煎鸡蛋边微微焦黄，培根油滋滋地冒着热气儿。昔年洗干净手又去切番茄：“要说女主幸福吧，但她被变成了老太太。要说不幸福吧，结局收获了爱情。贫穷坚强的女主角总能抱得老公归，可现实往往相反。影视作品就是让大家做梦，让大家相信什么挚爱什么命运。可人一辈子，什么事情又是说得清楚的呢？”  
江潭坐在餐桌上，看他系着围巾一边给自己做早餐一边语气放松地聊天。  
不知觉地就想多听他再说几句：“为什么？”  
昔年盛好粥，把早餐端上来：“为什么？因为我要回家了。”  
“我要去阳台吃。”昔年白眼翻上天，在心里骂：“衣来伸手饭来张口挑三拣四臭不要脸。”

吃完早餐已经九点半，昔年非走不行了，江潭叫来肖旭送他回家。  
看着人出门之前，他丢下一句：“早点来，我要吃晚饭。”  
昔年笑着对它竖了个中指：“我又陪睡又做饭，性价比是不是很高？不愧是世代做生意的人家啊，一点不吃亏哈。你把我当什么了？仆人？？”  
肖旭站在门口摊手——除了老婆，还能把你当什么？  
只不过连他自己都没发觉而已。


	16. Chapter 16

第十四章  
BGM——《你被我浪漫》

簌簌一梦 游于其中  
一游生根 一梦消沉  
日月变换 热闹不断  
一断而立 一幻期颐

——《幻期颐》陈粒

人类在寻找“关系”这一行为上嗅觉敏锐。  
一段关系可能在任何瞬间发生，而刚开始的时候它不过是一句问候、一次对视、一个微笑，一次心动而已。在陌生人扎堆的地方，靠着视觉取向很快让自己的人生融入到另一个的人生，以此获得短暂的快乐。建立关系这个行为看似简单，背后需要经营的耐心和时间却是一道工程。朋友、恋人、炮友、前任、敌人，在别人眼中都只是一段段简单的称谓组合。它们都需要很多类似的条件来共同触发，能使其走上完全不同方向的不过是一个人的念想。而念想里又包含着太多构建这种关系的各项条件，这种条件我们叫它过程。  
昔年需要过程，而江潭不需要。  
昔年在每分每秒的相处里叠加自己的感受，丰富对对方的印象，然后在一次次念头的窥探里找关系。而江潭无意参与进构建这种模式的状态中，他只是凭着信息素取向在硬生生融入别人的人生。昔年在一段关系里需要先动心、先对上眼、先主动问候、再是互相试探。就连牵手之前，也要在思想里铺陈出足够掷地有声的台词，他需要加持自己的感受，让每一段关系都随着进度条有仪式感地慢慢升温。而江潭是那个拉着进度条，快进、二倍速，或者干脆直接跳过剧情的人。

在帮江潭做了一个月晚饭还得不到一句夸奖的时候，昔年甩掉围裙彻底不干了。他的信心不断被面前这个少爷击溃，江潭清醒并耐心地提醒他认识到自己厨艺的缺陷这一件事并不是错觉，一天天下来他也开始否定自己。就连在家里和柳老头一起吃饭的时候也会一遍遍问这道菜好不好吃那道菜有没有味道，在从来友好正面环境下成长起来的人面前，最可怕的事情就是一点一点刺破他生长环境的善意。那时候负面的东西就会撕破和平的表象，一再地往底子里挤进去。  
第一天做晚饭他专挑自己的拿手好菜——糖醋排骨、油淋清蒸多宝鱼、蒜香秋葵、红烧口蘑、黄豆花生猪脚汤。  
大眼睛亮晶晶地，忐忑着端菜上桌。  
江潭从吃第一口就开始挑剔，糖醋排骨太甜，多宝鱼不新鲜、大蒜很臭、口蘑太老，猪脚汤太油。  
第二次他又换了一轮——水煮鱼、粉蒸肉、蚝油生菜、油焖大虾、银耳莲子汤。  
江潭又挑剔，水煮鱼不嫩、粉蒸肉太咸、耗油放太多、油焖大虾一点也不油闷，银耳莲子汤太甜。  
第三次昔年换了风格——水煮鱼、水煮肉片、夫妻肺片、麻婆豆腐、海鲜辣豆腐汤。  
江潭皱眉：你是不是要辣死我？  
第四次昔年咬牙切齿——蔬菜鸡蛋羹、清炒丝瓜、水煮娃娃菜、松茸竹笋汤。  
江潭放下筷子：那么清淡还吃什么？  
昔年差点没直接跪下双手合十求他：“我求求你滚出去吃，别再让我做饭了好吗？”  
他是做不了什么高级的硬菜，取悦不了人家含着钻石汤匙出生大少爷的胃。  
但是跟着周群学了一手烧家常菜的好手艺，谁吃了他做的菜不竖着大拇指说个服字？昔年一边把盘子放进洗碗机，一边开始深深怀疑自己的厨艺。江潭摸着吃饱的肚子满足地坐在沙发上，看着昔年耷拉着耳朵，正因为自己的厨艺不过关而低落的样子，他没来由地觉得满足。  
才收拾完，江潭就拿起车钥匙：“出门。”  
昔年还没来得及脱掉围裙就被拉上了车。

“去哪儿？”昔年问。  
“超市。”  
“你家附近哪里有超市？”琼山别墅区远离尘嚣，也一并远离了各种市场和商区。十公里外琼山的另一边倒是有一个村落，那里有个不大不小农贸市场。  
江潭说什么都不肯去，只能开一个小时的车去市区买菜。  
“你家里什么都有，你还需要买什么菜？”  
“你喜欢吃什么菜？”江潭问。  
“木耳炒鸡蛋。”昔年想了一会儿说。  
“是人吃的？”江潭深深怀疑。  
“你就是希望我承认我不是人是呗，木耳炒鸡蛋好吃，我能就着它吃三大碗饭。”  
“怎么做？”江潭故意打开他的话匣子。  
昔年滔滔不绝讲起来，江潭握着方向盘，偶尔在等红绿灯的时候偏过了视线看他一眼。  
昔年打开车窗，让风吹进来。然后看着外边的景色自顾自地说，一边说一边乐。  
这样的人，就算是把他卖去山区给人家生孩子，肯定也是能和人贩子称兄道弟起来的吧。江潭皱眉想象。  
跨江大桥那边的光照过来，尽数洒在他干净的脸上。  
睫毛上仿佛有光，江潭恍惚以为他在哭，可他此刻明明那么开心，却有种眼看就要掉出泪来的脆弱。他明明不是这样的人。

”想亲他“——江潭想。

这个时间卖的菜远不如早晨新鲜，就算看起来干干净净被包在盒子里，也全是蔫了吧唧的。  
昔年左挑挑右选选还是没拿定主意，干脆转过身问江潭：“明早来买吧，现在都不新鲜了。”江潭背后，好多路人的视线朝这边放肆打量，昔年不自觉地想逃，他回过身随便捡了几包金针菇就想走。江潭摸上他的背：“家里鸡蛋快没有了。”Alpha的声音低沉磁性，不大不小，周围一圈人刚好能听到。于是干货货架旁几个小姑娘开始在那边小小声尖叫讨论。昔年隐隐觉得耳根发烫：“买就是了。”  
转到零食区的时候，江潭食指点点巧克力：“两盒。”  
“你不是不吃巧克力吗？”相处一个多月，对他的口味早就摸得一清二楚 。  
“你吃。”江潭说。  
昔年把巧克力放进推车里，他没办法应付来自于江潭的好意，只能僵硬地摸摸头：“谢谢,,,,,”  
两个人在超市漫无目的地转来转去，一会儿江潭要吃水果，一会儿要买新围裙。买了一堆平日根本用不上的废物，昔年觉得腿都要逛断了。  
拎着大包小包出来的时候昔年骂：“你家里不是有平底锅吗？你买它做什么？还有那个什么玩意儿？哦，我煎鸡蛋丑是吧，还想吃心形的煎蛋我真他吗服了。还有你家有洗碗机根本不用刷碗好吗我想请问你为什么要买那么多洗碗巾？？？？”  
骂完他昔年听得周围路人笑，间或有人小声说“好配”“新婚吧”“老夫老妻啦”这样的话，昔年提着购物袋的手捏紧，脸越来越烫。  
“体验生活。”江潭仿佛根本没听到那帮人的声音。  
昔年低着头红着脸跟在背后，还是不敢再发出声音了。

超市外边有家蛋糕店，明光亮盏，放着轻快的音乐，整条街都是奶油的甜味。  
江潭提着购物袋，想也没想就抬脚走进去。廉价甜腻的奶油味充斥鼻腔，他微微皱眉。  
店员小姐走过来，甜甜地问：“先生请问需要什么？”  
“起司蛋糕。”  
“其他的还需要吗？”  
“喜欢吃起司蛋糕的人还会喜欢吃什么？”  
“嗯？”店员小姐满脸问号。

昔年闷头往前走，也没注意到江潭丢了。走出去十几米才抬起头找他，街灯明亮，行人穿梭，独独没有他的身影。  
信息素在这种时刻往往能帮上大忙，昔年一边寻着他好闻信息素的方向一边想：“匹配度那么高的话，就算被丢进人海里，也能迅速发现彼此吧。”——毕竟江潭当初就是这样发现他的。  
提着东西进到店里的时候就看见江潭站得笔直默默等店员打包，昔年是真的拿不了那么多东西了，只能无奈：“你买那么多怎么拿？”  
“你还喜欢吃什么？”江潭低头问，昔年一进来他就闻到他干净清新的信息素，廉价甜腻的味道被压下去，他的眉头舒展开。  
昔年摇头：“别买了，快回去吧。”  
店员眼看有商机，立刻拿着最近活动的海报凑过去：“本店还推出了新品舒芙蕾，第二个半价，伴侣八折！”  
“两位先生是新婚吗？真的很般配!要不要尝尝我们的新品舒芙蕾？”

她说一句，昔年的脸就红一点，说到最后的时候昔年受不了了只能疯狂摇头：“不不不我们不是我们没有！”  
店员笑眯眯：”你们的信息素一闻就知道是伴侣啦呀！您可真害羞！“  
店员拿出会员卡：”现在我们这边伴侣注册会员的话可以享八折优惠哦！“  
江潭：“办。”  
昔年眼睛都在冒火——卧槽你不是很有钱吗现在办什么卡打什么折啊？？  
几个店员凑上来，一边打包一边和他们聊天:“两位有小孩了吗？这里有小孩子很喜欢吃的小熊蛋糕哦！”  
昔年连忙摇头:“没有没有！我们没有！”  
店员笑:“那看来是新婚呀！两位真的很般配呢！”  
“我们在这里开店那么久都没遇到那么般配的伴侣呢！”  
昔年听得头晕眼花，简直恨不得就这样从这个世界消失。

提着蛋糕从店里出来的时候几个店员还凑在一起朝他们挥手：“欢迎下次惠顾！新婚快乐~！”  
等两人走出了门，几个店员叽叽喳喳：“好帅！两个都好帅！”  
”高的那个长得好混血！矮的那个眼睛好大皮肤好白！“  
“太配了实在太配了，你们有没有闻到他们的信息素？！”  
“啊啊啊他们信息素超那个！”  
“他们信息素一闻就知道是一对了呀！”

昔年站在门口把这些话全听了进去，脸烧得可以煎鸡蛋，提着大包小包的东西，一脚踢在江潭小腿上。  
江潭把东西放下，大掌摸了一把他细直的腿，昔年咬牙瞪他，腿轻轻地颤了颤，江潭又面不改色地提起东西继续往前走。  
一路上就只听得昔年在骂。  
关上后备箱，江潭抵着昔年就把人按在了后备箱上。  
昔年挣扎，他扯过昔年的手，掰开手心，已经被购物袋勒出了红痕。  
江潭看着他的手心，就这样舔了上去，感觉到手心湿痒，昔年用力把手往回抽，抽不出来，急得脸都红了。  
江潭用腿分开昔年的腿，然后手往下，顺着他的膝弯往上摸，手掌在大腿和臀｀部那一带逡巡，摸得要多色｀情有多色｀情。昔年怕痒，又挣扎不开，只能求他：“放开我！快放开我！”昔年的腿又细又直，每次看见他远远走过来，他最想做的就是脱了他裤子，把这双腿从脚趾到腿根摸个遍。  
江潭这一个月以来装正人君子的耐心彻底告罄，他一只手捏上昔年的屁股，一只手钻进他的后背，顺着尾椎骨一寸一寸地摸上去。尾椎骨那里一片酥麻，屁股又被捏住大力揉｀捏，昔年站都站不住 ，被迫只能往江潭怀里靠。江潭看着他白嫩嫩的脸，想起刚才他们走之后Beta店员在里面夸他“眼超大皮肤超白”眼神一暗，他一口咬在那白嫩嫩的脸颊肉上，昔年短促地“啊”了一声，用力推开他。他嘴里嘬着昔年的脸颊肉肉，又咬又吸又舔，昔年痛得不行：“呜！放开我，要被人看到了！”江潭放过他的小脸，转而咬了咬他的鼻头，这是他每次看见他这个翘鼻子，最想做的事情。  
昔年捂着脸痛得不行，干脆用力捶他，江潭把他死死抵住，在他耳边说：“让我摸五分钟。”低沉磁性的声音，昔年腰一麻，全身都绷紧起来。他两手握住昔年的细腰，隔着衣服布料摩擦腰间细嫩的肌肤。掌心滚烫，卡在腰侧色｀情地摩挲着，昔年腰软到站都站不住。感觉到昔年的僵绷，江潭好心情地轻咬昔年的耳朵，惹得他不停颤抖。“你这里很敏感？”  
昔年羞愤欲绝：“不知道…啊！只有你咬过。”  
江潭咬牙，下面登时胀大，紧紧抵着昔年。  
昔年呜咽：“不要在这里。”  
“那家里就可以？”  
“呜！江潭…..”欺负狠了，昔年两只眼睛都装了眼泪， 要掉不掉，湿漉漉地看着他。  
江潭把他扯进车后座，关上车门就贴上来压着他，昔年的眼泪在挣扎之际终于掉下来，晕开了那两滴泪痣。江潭两只大掌把昔年揉成乱糟糟的一团，他轻轻摸了摸他的小腹，平坦白嫩，评价倒：“岁数那么大，身材倒是挺好。”  
昔年没来由地鼻子一酸：“嫌我岁数大就别他妈摸我。”  
江潭手伸进他衣服里，找到他粉｀嫩的乳`头，不管不顾地又扣又揉，脊柱一阵酥痒，昔年整个人都敏感地绷起来，发抖的手一直挡在胸前拒绝他。大眼睛睁着，带着不通情事的害怕和情动时的迷茫。江潭解开昔年的裤子纽扣，性｀器隔着裤子抵住昔年的后`穴，那里被紧紧抵着，传来阵阵热度，昔年无措，害怕地抓紧江潭的手臂。江潭隔着裤子在昔年后`穴那里蹭来蹭去，只是想欺负一下他，没想到先把自己带进去了。忍不住释放出诱惑的信息素，可昔年就是识别不出来。江潭微微懊恼地捧着他的脸强迫他看自己，昔年不敢看，脆弱地垂下眼，睫毛上都沾了泪珠。江潭舔他的眼睛：“长得一般，哭起来…..”他没有再说下去，因为昔年只听得前半句，鼻子一红，又要掉出泪来。这次是真的委屈了，闻到他难过的信息素，江潭心口不住地收紧，捧住他脸的手更用力。  
“江潭…..”喊得委屈屈，让人更想好好欺负一通，江潭看着昔年张嘴说话时嘴里乖巧粉｀嫩的舌尖，凑近昔年就要吻下去。  
昔年从来没有接过吻，他一直想象过自己初吻的场景，想象过初吻之前要先告白、要先礼貌地询问。而不是像现在这样。被高大的男人压在身下，信息素完全被压制，他滚烫坚硬的性｀器抵着自己，手还在欺负自己可怜的乳尖。  
昔年闭上眼别开头，眼泪又掉出来。嘴里又发出类似小动物被逼急了委屈的求救:“噫……”  
江潭看他双眼紧闭冒着眼泪，害怕又无处可逃的样子，终于还是没吻上去，抬手捂住昔年的嘴巴，在自己手背落下一个响亮亮的吻。然后拿开手，在昔年的下巴咬了一口。   
昔年看他捂住自己的嘴隔着手掌亲了一口，心跳更快，整个人都害羞得冒烟。他缩起来，手臂挡住脸，难以承受这股强烈的心跳一般，还是嘤嘤嘤地哭了。  
江潭无语，直起身看他——又化身嘤嘤怪了。  
撸了一把昔年在挣扎之际散开的头发，俯下`身在他耳边继续欺负：  
“平时骂我比谁都起劲。”  
“一到这种时候”  
“就开始嘤嘤嘤，嘤嘤嘤”  
“柳昔年你放心，我以后有的是时间吃了你。” 

而后整个人压上去把软绵绵的昔年抱进怀里，手臂渐渐收紧。  
望进昔年的眼时，他想起那句话了。青春时代看过一本闲书，作者写——

”你的眼睛里有海，烟波蓝，两颗黑瞳是害羞的，泅泳的小鲸。“ 

他想起那句话了。


	17. Chapter 17

第十五章

 

（高亮！打开网易云音乐点击《漏数的羊》，收获双倍的快乐）

 

 

等怀里啜泣的小羊羔哭累了，江潭直起身来，捧住他的脸直视他：“对不起。”他为此而感到抱歉。  
巴掌大的脸在手里柔软又可怜，将干未干的泪水挂在脸上，冰凉，江潭耐心地替他抹去。  
昔年推开他坐起来，披散着头发往另一边靠，留给江潭一个倔强的后脑勺。  
回去的路上江潭把他那一边的窗关上，车厢内安静得只有彼此的呼吸。良久，似乎是真的挣扎了好一会儿，他开口：“小孩平均五岁就能学会理解别人信息素里的情绪表达，而你25岁，对于这一块还一无所知。从今天开始，学习理解我的信息素。”  
江潭从后视镜瞥到昔年张口欲言，赶在他拒绝之前补充：“这是命令，不是商量。”听了这话，昔年又气鼓鼓地偏开头。  
他知道今天这股没来由的恼怒从何而来——路人对昔年的放肆打量、店员的夸奖、昔年的窘迫，还有昔年完全不受他信息素支配的失落。他能感知到在匹配度接近100%的Omega面前，他是如何被昔年的信息素吸引、制约、纠缠的。昔年散发出开心的信息素，他不自觉松开紧皱的眉头；昔年散发出轻松的信息素，他也会松懈下来跟他一起发呆。就连他做了噩梦，他也会提前惊醒，走到他面前抚平他睡梦中紧皱的眉。而昔年对自己信息素里的情绪表达根本一无所知。他不愿承认是因为自己想要得到昔年的了解，只能把它推脱到信息素身上。情绪渐渐积累，信息素的罪过越来愈多，曾几何时给他带来无限好处的信息素如今也成了他每天在思想里鞭挞千万遍的阶下囚。而昔年依旧无知无觉带着那身让他疯狂的香味极尽勾`引能事，看到吃不到的感觉折磨得他每天都要遗精，再如此下去，他害怕自己会失控到伤害昔年。他害怕昔年会就此头也不回地离开。

 

对于成年人来说，学习他人信息素里的情绪表达并非易事。这种小学一年级的学生都能熟练掌握并运用的技能，昔年需要不断练习。于是常出现这样的状况： 江潭进入浅眠，昔年啪嗒啪嗒跑到门边，猛敲门框：“江潭，你现在是不是很开心！哈哈哈”江潭被吵醒，低气压地瞪着昔年，昔年遁走。  
江潭在吃早餐，昔年瞪他：“我哪里惹到你了卧槽你现在怎么那么不开心？”江潭不悦，随手拿起一个奶黄包，塞他嘴里。  
江潭看财经新闻，昔年眯着眼嘿嘿笑：“哎哟江少爷，您别不开心啊。”江潭挑眉，把他拉过来圈怀里，等他害羞的信息素都散发出来才舍得放手。

就这样一天天下来，除了拌嘴吵闹，什么都没有学到。也不知道是教的人不用心还是学的人不用心。  
昔年在和顾回喝茶的时候总得骂几句：“他就是我生命中的bug！老天派来折磨我的！”

这天下午，佣人来照顾花园打扫泳池，江潭还在总部开会，天没黑昔年就骑着小电瓶过去了。  
肖旭特地让保安给昔年的小电瓶找个安置的地方，就在琼山别墅区警卫室后面，要是没电了还可以充电。昔年脚步快点四十分钟就能爬到江潭家，快到的时候远远看见几个园丁在江潭别墅的大花园里修剪灌木、除杂草，昔年站在围栏外面笑着问园丁大叔：“叔，那么大个花园，怎么不种点花啊？”大叔回他：“主人家不喜欢花，说是看了心烦。”另一边拿着水管帮草地浇水的大叔说：“之前有说过种一点洋牡丹，欧洲月季什么的，主人家嫌麻烦，就没种成。”昔年抬头看了看这栋别墅：“我觉得种点竹子也挺好看。”“别说竹子了，我看要不是这花园大了没点绿色不好看，他连青草都不想看到。”昔年听了之后心想江潭真是生在福中不知福的，家属院后面那小块地他都恨不得种满菜了再种点花草，那么大个花园就这样任它空着，太没有情调了。  
“那还不如种点菜！好歹能吃上个自家种的西红柿，小葱啥的！”  
“哈哈哈哈，小兄弟，你可太有意思了。”几个在江家做了好多年园丁的大叔听了这话不约而同笑了。  
他们一听是江潭叫来的，赶紧开了门放他进来。昔年好奇，什么事都要凑上去看热闹，不一会儿就挽起裤腿跟在大叔后面学习怎么修剪灌木，顺便也学得不少种花和培土的技巧。学完了这个，他又屁颠颠跑去泳池看人家打扫。江潭家的露天泳池很大，江潭忙起来难得沾家，洁癖如他也必须让人经常过来清理。那么大的泳池清理起来要浪费不少时间，昔年蹲在泳池边一边玩水一边和佣人有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
江潭一进客厅就透过落地窗看他蹲那儿玩水玩得不亦乐乎，脱掉西装松开领带，他打开门走过去。  
慢慢靠近，他听昔年正和佣人聊得开心，立刻就有点不开心。  
教他辨别自己情绪那么久，他不仅没注意到自己不开心，甚至都还没注意到自己回来了，江潭因此更不开心了。  
昔年一点没注意到江潭已经靠近他，江潭抬起脚一脚就把昔年往泳池踹去。  
昔年没稳住，扑进泳池的时候大叫着：“啊！！我不会游泳啊！”那边清扫泳池的佣人正要往下跳，江潭就先跳进去把在水里扑腾的昔年抱住，在水里握住他的细腰，把他举起来放到泳池边坐下。昔年生气地拍水：“我｀操啊江潭！你这是要我死啊。”脸先进去的，水进了一鼻子，在水里扑腾的时候又呛了好几口水，现在特别不舒服。江潭在泳池里抬头看他，白色的短袖被水浸湿，衣服底下的皮肤露出来，两颗乳`头若隐若现，几缕头发贴在脸颊上，看上去好吃极了。那边几个打扫的佣人已经往这边看过来，江潭怕昔年这幅样子被他们看了去，一伸手，又把昔年往泳池拉。  
“我真的不会游泳啊啊啊！啊啊啊 ！我要掉下去了我要掉下去了啊啊我浮不起来！”昔年在水里扑腾，水花溅到江潭脸上，江潭扯过他扑腾的手，然后两手攀上他的胸口，卡在胳肢窝：“不要动，死不了的。”昔年怕得不行，他这泳池少说也有两米深，他只觉得自己一个劲往下沉，江潭只是虚扶着他。昔年扑腾着死死抓住江潭的手臂，然后整个人贴过去，双手双脚攀上他，树袋熊一样挂在江潭身上。万年死人脸的江潭，被昔年这样一缠，竟然就这样笑了出来。昔年紧紧抱着他没办法看到江潭的表情，两个人胸膛贴着胸膛，昔年感受江潭笑起来时胸膛的震动，不由得放快了心跳，更紧地缠住他。  
笑了几声，江潭带着昔年游到泳池梯子边，昔年正想放开他往上爬，江潭抱紧他就往水里沉去。  
昔年没反应过来，来不及憋气就又一次被水淹没。旱鸭子第二次落水，眼睛根本睁不开，他放开江潭，江潭又死死缠上来。手伸进他衣服里，握住他的腰，又抓住他细细的脚踝，昔年闭着眼睛在水下挣扎，江潭放开抓住他脚踝的手，扶住他的后脑勺，在他额头落下一个响亮的吻，然后把昔年拉起来。托起他的屁股把他往上面送，昔年爬出泳池的时候一边咳嗽一边大口呼吸。缓了好久，他生气地朝水里的江潭泼水：“靠！我差一点就死了知不知道！！嗷！！”江潭勾唇，又给了昔年一个十足十的笑容：“胆小鬼。”  
昔年第一次看他笑，原来他笑起来是这样生动的。他也是第一次知道，江潭笑起来有两个梨涡，褪去平日里的凌厉英俊，变得乖巧和无害。昔年心脏不受控制地砰砰跳，忽然就不敢直视他，假意拧着湿透的短袖，心虚地别开了眼。没笑几秒，他又恢复那副皱着眉的面瘫脸。江潭爬上来，一边脱掉湿透的衬衣一边看昔年，昔年转过头又看到江潭赤｀裸的上身，宽阔的胸膛，彪悍的腹肌。Alpha精壮的上身面朝自己，感觉还冒着热气儿直往自己脸上熏，昔年觉得头晕，伸手就捂住了眼睛。  
江潭拉开他的手，昔年捂住脸猛摇头：“你他妈饶了我吧！”江潭依言，拿起衬衣站起来回卧室：“去换衣服。”  
纯情处男年，直到乖乖回岗位做晚饭的时候，脸蛋都还是红扑扑的。

吃过晚饭，昔年洗得干干净净，毛巾搭在肩头，抱着手机看视频。  
被空调吹着，他有些冷，用小毛毯把自己裹得严严实实的。  
他在看一支叫Deca Joins的乐队的演出视频，下次演出他想cover一下他们的歌，插着耳机，跟着小声哼着。江潭洗完澡刚出来，听着外边的动静，就看见昔年窝在沙发上玩手机，默默走到他背后看了好久昔年都没有半点反应。明明只要柳昔年一靠近他，他就能察觉到，而昔年无论怎么教似乎都教不会。他有些生气，突然昔年察觉到江潭信息素的靠近，他转过头来，扯下耳机，耸着鼻子嗅嗅：“你生气了？”又嗅嗅。江潭不语，昔年耸着鼻子坐直了靠近：“你是在生气没错吧。”江潭走到他面前，昔年还在滔滔不绝：“这就是在生气没错啊。”“现在不是了。”江潭低头看他，昔年眨眨眼睛，一边嗅一边好奇地问：“那现在是什么？开心？”江潭摇头，然后推倒昔年压上来，剥开他的小毯子，一口叼住昔年的锁骨，含混地说：“是勾`引。”  
沙发宽大，但也容不下一个187和178的男人，只能勉强玩一玩叠叠乐。后面江潭怕把昔年压坏了，就翻个身让昔年躺在自己上面，紧紧箍住他不让他起来。江潭一只手环住昔年的腰一只手摸着他溜圆的后脑勺。昔年毛茸茸的头发在他颈窝蹭来蹭去，靠近江潭，又闻到江潭好闻的味道了，昔年放松下来，轻轻闭上眼睛。江潭尽量忍住不让手往其他地方摸，保持住这片刻的安宁。  
他开口问：“在玩什么？”昔年脸贴在江潭胸膛，他一说话带着胸腔震动，痒痒麻麻的，昔年结巴：“没..没什么，就听听歌。”江潭用下巴蹭着昔年毛绒绒的头顶：“唱两句？”昔年闭眼装死，江潭等得不耐烦，掐了一把他的腰。昔年被掐得缩起来，在脑海搜索了无数首歌，最后只想到一首，然后磕磕巴巴地唱：（PS，打开网易云音乐点击《漏数的羊》，收获双倍快乐）

“睡….睡不安/我睡不安稳/等待你一个晚安”  
“不牵绊/不要牵绊你/要你自由自在”  
“多狂乱/我也不慌乱”  
“ 让一切慢慢/生长出自己的姿态”  
“是的 一切都关于等待/让你 沉醉在失去时间感”  
江潭睁着眼睛盯着天花板，一下没一下拍着昔年的后背，冷不丁生出一种想法——要是时间能停止在这里也不错。被抱在怀里，又躺在江潭身上，昔年很不自在，根本不知道用哪儿发声才能唱得好听，没唱两句就停了。江潭拍拍他，下巴蹭他的头顶：“继续。”“难听了可不怪我。”“嗯。”江潭深呼吸，带着昔年一起在他的一吐一吸间浮沉，吐息喷在昔年的头顶，昔年没来由地觉得心子有块地方痒痒。江潭又拍他的背催他，昔年红着脸清清嗓子，软糯糯地把这首歌唱完：

“是的 一切都关于等待 /让你 沉醉在失去时间感”  
“琐碎的消磨 / 或者喧哗的交换”  
“有我和你一起 冒险”  
“快乐的眼泪 / 或者迷惘的病恹恹”  
“要亲吻你每一岁的脸”

“ 漏数的羊 / 活跃在天空那端”  
“看他 快乐地玩”  
“轻声细语 / 小心别惊动了他”   
“让他快乐 地玩 ”

一曲唱毕，昔年仿佛被掏空。生无可恋，心里想着————啊…..好想消失。  
江潭在黑暗里，终于卸下所有防备，放松了表情。月光透过落地窗照进来，淡淡地洒在纯白的家具上，抹上一层朦朦又胧胧的光。九月，张牙舞爪的暑气消退，夜里还会冷。良久，两个人都没有开口说话。最终还是江潭打破了寂静，他不老实的手开始往下迁徙，一寸一寸沿着脊柱摸到挺翘的臀上，江潭凑近昔年的耳朵，怕惊动了今晚的夜色般，用只他们两人能听到的声音说：“柳昔年，你心跳好快。”  
不等昔年直起身生气地辩解，他抱住昔年，天旋地转，两人的位置很快颠倒过来，而后压住昔年开始不管不顾地啃起来。怕要他难过，独独避开了昔年的唇，在他白净的脖子上留下一连串嚣张的吻痕。  
吃完小羊羔的豆腐，江潭美滋滋回了卧室。昔年盖紧小被子捂住脸嗷嗷嗷地生气，又不敢大声骂他，脸都憋红了。  
江潭躺在大床上，想着昔年刚才的模样。毛绒绒的头发蹭着自己的颈窝，像小狗狗，比人类稍微高的体温。摇着尾巴，可怜兮兮地求摸摸。这无端让他想起那封侦探发过来的邮件，在失眠的那段时间，他把那几个视频播放了无数遍。又想起某个早晨在阳台放松，他盯着昔年独自慢慢下山的背影，他一会儿在台阶上看隔壁院墙草地上玩闹的狗，一会儿抬头闻路边的花。然后钻过树林，站在球场围栏看人家打篮球，这里摸摸那里看看，慢悠悠走到山脚。那是他第一次不带偏见地去观察他。隔得远远的，江潭无端透过昔年的躯壳，看到他自由干净的灵魂。而今夜，他的声音清亮好听，贴在自己胸口磕磕巴巴地唱着缠绵的歌，江潭直到坠入梦乡的前一秒，耳边萦绕的都是昔年方才的歌声：  
“ 漏数的羊 活跃在天空那端  
看他 快乐地玩  
轻声细语 小心别惊动了他  
让他快乐 地玩 ”

————轻声细语，小心别惊动了你，让你快乐，地玩。


	18. Chapter 18

第十六章

每个人都有想成为的某种事物  
而我对于你，你对于我  
却想成为彼此不可忘却的某种意义  
——金春秀《花》

！！！BGM——《你被我浪漫》 网易云音乐点击这首歌，享受双倍的快乐。

 

江潭开始患梦游症了。  
窗外天色微微泛白，约莫清晨四五点，那时昔年还在熟睡。他欺身上来，两手紧紧按住昔年的手腕。一开始，昔年以为他在捉弄自己。他微微挣扎，带着浓重鼻音喊他的名字，他不应。慢慢贴近昔年的脸，昔年着急地偏过头喊他，却察觉到他的呼吸不似平时欺负自己时那样急切，突然想起曾听人说过如果叫醒梦游中的人的话搞不好那个人会疯掉。昔年噤声，不敢再动作。江潭涣散着眼睛，在昔年侧脸留下一个轻轻的吻，然后坐起来，摸了摸昔年的头，慢慢起身离开。  
他亲了自己，又踩在黑暗里回了房间。后半夜昔年再也没有睡着，睁着大眼睛等天亮，等清晨啾啾唧唧的鸟叫声压过他此时此刻砰砰砰的心跳。他抬手按着心脏的位置，莫名其妙地想掉眼泪，没出息地用手臂蹭了几下眼窝。蹑手蹑脚地离开了江潭的家。

此后两天他都没有再去陪江潭睡觉。他整日在家帮柳老头整理成堆的书，或者帮附近的客人送一下外卖，就是不能闲下来。一闲下来就开始想那天晚上江潭梦游时那个意味不明的吻，要是当时自己没有偏过头，那个吻注定是要在自己嘴唇上安家了。昔年红着脸给了自己一嘴巴子，对面吃饭的柳老头担忧地问：“是不是最近发生什么事儿了？你一整天都心不在焉的。”昔年不想说，随便扒了几口饭，背上包就去了研究所找许睦。  
“昔年，这个说不好。”许睦扶了扶眼镜，认真地看着昔年。昔年垂下眼：“可我是III型阴性Omega，按理来说我对所有人的信息素反应都是迟钝的。”许睦握着笔说：“但你和那个Alpha的信息素匹配值接近100% 凡事都是有例外的，就算全球像你这样的三千个样本里面，没有一例是因为遇到这样的Alpha而开始对对方的信息素敏感，但都是有可能发生的。”昔年捏紧了挎包的肩带：“那这样的话，我不就是和其他Omega一样了吗？”“理论上来说是，但也只是针对他一个对象。而且，按照你刚才给我说的状况，我建议你还是不要长久呆在他身边。如果你真的不想经历和普通Omega一样的发情期，以及发情期里被标记的风险的话，你要和这个人保持距离。”昔年抬起头错愕地看着许睦：“可是……”“你也能感觉到吧，有时候你会不由自主地被这个Alpha的信息素牵着走。以及，从你说的情况来看，这个Alpha根本不能抗拒你的信息素，简而言之，你的信息素对他来说和最好的催情剂别无二致。”昔年点点头：“嗯，我会想办法的。”他不打算把江潭梦游症的事情说出去，随便问了几句就出了研究所。  
关上门后，许睦伤脑筋地瘫在椅子里，然后给江潭打了一通电话。一接通他就开始哀嚎：“江潭我对不起你！”被追问了事情原委后江潭气得不行，许睦好奇：“匹配值100% 的滋味怎么样？你喜欢他吗？”江潭顿了顿，说：“我为什么要喜欢他？”许睦接着说：“那还行，幸好我刚才给他说了，最好的办法是离你远点。”“你说什么？”江潭在气得撂电话前骂了他一句：“成事不足败事有余。”挂了电话，许睦看着窗外自言自语：“匹配值100%吗….两千万对伴侣里也找不出一例。可怜，太可怜了。”

被命运捆绑在一起，越挣脱越紧的滋味，谁说不可怜呢？

 

刚走出研究院大门，肖旭就打电话过来了。  
二十分钟后江潭那辆阿斯顿马丁杀到他面前，车一停稳，高大英俊的Alpha就打开门把昔年丢了进去。关上门紧紧抱住他，在他吻痕未消的脖子上咬了一口。昔年一看见他的脸就开始羞，不敢看他，嘴里也不放过：“滚！离我远点！靠！”江潭捏住他下巴，逼他直视自己：“行啊，还会给自己放假是吧？”昔年干脆闭上眼装聋作哑。  
“合同没看？旷工一天属毁约，违约金是一次工钱的四倍。”  
“我那是打工吗！我他妈陪你睡做饭喂你这头不要脸的死猪叫打工？”  
“不然呢？”  
“是施舍！是救济！是帮助残障人士！呜呜呜！”  
残障人士把他推倒，不管不顾地捧住他的脸就开始狂亲。除了嘴唇，昔年整张小脸都被他吻了一遍。

那天睡前，江潭摸着昔年白嫩嫩的肚皮，揪他的耳钉，严肃地说：“柳昔年，你别想逃。”昔年心烦：“啧，我没想逃。”江潭加大手里的力度，刚打没多久的耳洞生疼：“你逃不掉的。”  
你逃不掉的，我比你先清楚。  
我们彼此的人生注定要就此纠缠下去，至死方休。  
你， 我，在这场旷日持久的浩劫里，都不能幸免。

 

星辰娱乐公司大楼，经纪人带着一位私家侦探进了艺人休息室。  
沙发上的男人懒洋洋地躺着，即使在室内也戴着墨镜。听见人进来，他起身坐好，客气地和侦探握手。  
摘下眼镜的时候侦探不自觉吸了口凉气。实在是太漂亮的一位Omega，空气里都是他甜美惑人的信息素。棕色的头发衬得皮肤更白，178的个子，腰细得不行。唇形饱满上唇微翘，面无表情也像是在对人撒娇。侦探掏出一个文件袋，里面都是近来偷拍的照片。漂亮的Omega面无表情地随意翻看了一张，翘起嘴角笑：“这他新欢？那么快就换了？”侦探点头：“这位Omega已经跟在他身边三个月了。期间再也没有去过榕城的任何一家会所。”那人把手里的照片随意丢开：“有意思，还挺有搞头，是吧？”他抬起下巴，那双勾人的大眼睛看着经纪人，末了又垂下眼看照片上昔年的正脸。他手指漫不经心地点点昔年的脸，又指向自己：“你们看，他是不是长得很像我？”两个人都没敢出声。  
他抓起一个玻璃杯往地上砸，玻璃杯四分五裂。经纪人被吓到往后退了好几步。  
有人打开门进来：“呈显，一会儿还要拍杂志，先去化妆吧。”  
呈显转过头，左眼下方的泪痣醒目。他平静了一会儿，轻轻点头：“嗯，好。”

 

昔年要去省外演出，乐队朋友们决定在那边玩几天。  
每周周末他不用去陪江潭睡觉，没办法直接向江潭请假，他拨通肖旭的电话。  
江潭正在开会，听得旁边肖旭手机震动，他抬眼问：“谁？”  
肖旭看了看："是小柳。"  
江潭勾勾手，让肖旭把手机给自己。  
—— “喂？肖大哥吗？我下周在省外有个演出，我想请个假。”  
—— “直接向我请。”啪地挂掉电话，江潭不悦地皱眉。正在做报告的部门经理抖了一下，不敢再继续。  
磨蹭了好久，江潭的脸色变了又变濒临发火边缘的时候，电话终于响起。  
“我要请假，五天。明天走。”  
“到我面前请。”  
“我靠！你还讲不讲道理啊我…..”江潭挂断了电话。昔年气得不行，在那张单人床上扳来扳去，恨不得冲进手机里把江潭头给打掉。磨磨蹭蹭，挣扎了两三个小时，才慢慢爬起来骑着小电瓶去了江氏总部。

昔年跟在肖旭背后忐忑地在众目睽睽下走进江潭专用电梯的时候，无地自容地想：“第三次来江家总部，每次都有新感觉。”电梯上升的时候，肖旭对昔年说：“少爷正在午觉，一会儿你进去的时候小心…不，小声点。”昔年乖巧点头，他蹑手蹑脚打开门走进去，肖旭给他指了指小卧室的方向就关上了门。昔年悄悄挪到小卧室门前，轻轻打开一条门缝，想也没想就钻了进去。  
窗帘关得严严实实，房间只点着一盏小灯，微微有些暗。整个房间都是江潭好闻的味道，昔年耸耸鼻子，轻轻笑了笑。踩在柔软的地毯上，悄悄走近床边去瞅他。这一瞅，就看见江潭怀里抱着自己平时在别墅盖的小毛毯，呼吸均匀，睡得特别香。昔年小脸刷地红透了，忍不住心里暗骂——妈的变态。明明一周四天，天天都陪他睡，到了周六周日，他居然还抱着自己睡过的小毯子到公司来。昔年实在受不了这样咸湿猥琐的场面，这种感觉就像是江潭上次在别墅…掀开他衣服舔他一样，没来由地让他浑身一激灵。昔年不打算继续看下去，又蹑手蹑脚返回，正慢慢开门，江潭抬起头喊他：“不准走。”  
昔年一进来，他就闻到了。和小毯子上淡淡的味道不同，活体昔年的信息素很快充斥整个房间，就在昔年打算出去的时候他着急地睁开眼找他。昔年折回来：“我来请假。”江潭嫌弃地丢开小毯子，转而抓起昔年的手臂就把他往床里拽，江潭伸手打开台灯，把昔年压在身下。静静地盯着昔年红扑扑的脸蛋瞅，刚睡醒声音沙哑：“吃午餐了？”昔年淡淡回他：“没有啊。”江潭轻抚昔年后颈腺体，懒洋洋地埋头在他颈窝吸了很久。直到昔年被吸得不耐烦了才把他拉起来：“吃午餐。”

昔年一进江氏总部的餐厅就震惊了，比上次那间五星级酒店还高级豪华的气息扑面而来。和十二楼的员工餐厅不同，这是江氏总部专供领导层用餐的独立餐厅。餐厅里没有多少人，一见江潭走进来就毕恭毕敬地鞠躬问候。昔年拿着菜单眼睛都看花了，什么是慢煮牛脸颊佐巴欧洛红酒汁？什么又是鱼子酱松露卷？什么是香槟慢煮干贝？什么又是白兰地橙酒舒芙蕾？——原来他江家大少爷平日里吃的都是这些东西。  
菜一道一道上来，昔年一边吃一边呜呜呜：“啊…活着真好….”  
江潭实在是不想让他这副丑陋的模样被别人看到，把服务生都遣出去，只留两个人在窗边用餐。  
昔年吃完最后一块牛排肉，嘬了一小口红酒。他飞快地看了眼正直勾勾盯着自己瞧的江潭，然后别开眼去看窗外的江景。笑呵呵，两颗小虎牙露出来，是亮晶着眼睛的。江潭看他开心，也放松下表情继续放肆地盯着他看。昔年局促地玩着手指，想了想才说：“原来是平时吃的都是这些东西，真好吃呀，嘿嘿。”他不好意思地挠挠头，然后低下头故作不在乎似地说：“怪不得你总说我做菜难吃，我今天算是知道啦。”听见他要哭不哭的声音，江潭皱眉。昔年吸了口气继续说：“原来你爱吃的都是我不会做的啊，我就说嘛…..那你干嘛老让我做….我又不会做..”说不下去了，嗓子眼都在打颤，再多说两句狗尿又要飚出来了。昔年收了声音，低着头看着自己的手指。  
江潭如鲠在喉，他握紧拳头——“你做菜不难吃。”脑海里只冒出这样的句子，但无论如何都没办法说出来。只觉得胸口里有一堵墙壁，隔开了他的真心，隔开了他对昔年温柔的唯一通道。无论怎么敲打，那堵日积月累砌起来的墙都没办法在一瞬间轰然倒塌。心口渐渐收紧，只能厉声道：“不许哭。”昔年抖了一下，抬起头瞪他：“我没哭！”眼圈都红了。江潭实在拿他没办法，走过去把人抱进怀里。脸贴着他的脸磨蹭，厉声说：“一天到晚哭、哭、哭，出息得很。”昔年更委屈了，嘴巴难过得能挂油瓶。江潭温暖的手掌捂住昔年的眼睛，然后轻轻吻他的脸：“要哭去我办公室哭，不许在这里哭。”昔年耸耸鼻子，反驳：“我才不哭！我还有舒芙蕾没吃呢！我要吃舒芙蕾！”馋不死你的——江潭放开他，坐回座位。  
这柳昔年真是个宝贝，在他面前一天要换八百次心情。一会儿笑哈哈一会儿哭唧唧，偏生还教都教不会怎么收住自己的信息素，弄得他每次心情变化自己都跟着坐过山车。这会儿嘴里吃着舒芙蕾，又换回那副笑嘻嘻的脸，嘴角还有抹奶油，两只眼睛享受地眯成一条缝，两滴泪痣都变得调皮可亲起来。江潭看得下腹起火，不等他舔干净盘子，就急匆匆拉着人回办公室。堵在墙角欺负了半个多小时，把人欺负得又哭唧唧了才停手。

昔年临走前，不好意思地挠挠脸，问：“那个，我走这些天，不用给你留什么吧？”  
江潭不开心，呛他：“我离了你会死？”  
昔年更不开心：“我呸！那你自己好自为之！”

走出大楼，昔年一离开江潭信息素的包围圈，没来由地就有些不舍和低落。之前许睦给他说过，这是匹配度高的对象经常发生的问题。只要离开对方信息素的包围圈就会不舍，也叫作伴侣分离焦虑症。而且一旦遇见了这样的人，从此对于别人的信息素敏感度会迟钝到几乎可以忽略不计。也就是除了彼此，再也没办法敏感地识别到其他人的信息素。昔年当时听了后还颇激动地握拳：“哈哈哈哈！老天有眼，他和我一样惨！”这种对江潭的不舍大概只持续了两秒，昔年骑着掉电瓶，开开心心地去了省外。

而一天后，江潭的分离焦虑症开始不断放大，失眠症又发作起来。  
工作后回到别墅，昔年不在里面。冰锅冷灶，连冰箱都在哭。  
江潭饿着肚子躺在床上，仔细回忆昔年饭菜的味道，随手不能把人抱进怀里，连他做的烂菜都在记忆里变得可口美味起来。实在没办法入睡，江潭踢掉被子打开笔记本，在微博上搜索昔年所属的那支哥斯拉乐队，一下子弹出很多消息。大多数都是在夸昔年好看唱歌好听笑起来可爱的，间或夹杂几条歌迷录的视频，他皱着眉一条条点开。录像设备并不好，杂音很大，远远只看得昔年抱着吉他在舞台上又唱又跳，一会儿又手抖着去拍大屏幕上昔年的特写。——难听死了。江潭想。而后又把那条视频看了很多遍。  
短短五秒，大屏幕上昔年开怀地笑着，眼睛眯成一条缝，弱智得不行。  
江潭不由自主手往裤裆摸去，他想象着昔年在舞台上散发出来的信息素，又想象昔年在他身下时那截挣扎扭动的白嫩细腰。昔年脖子上的吻痕、昔年乳`头上的牙印、昔年的翘屁股、昔年的细细的脚踝、昔年长满老茧的手掌、昔年的泪痣，昔年哭着说不要的表情，昔年，昔年，昔年，昔年…..一边在呼唤着在脑海里鲜活存在的昔年，一边就这样射了出来。  
江潭怔愣地看着手心的精｀液，一拳打在床上。

十点半，肖旭正搂着老婆打算睡觉。突然收到一条江潭的短信：

“ 柳昔年定位给我，订一张最近的机票。”

 

操，他今天在台上唱的是什么烂歌？

 

“我是荒野的星火山谷的风铃极地的星辰  
拥抱我你才生存  
我是早春的土壤初夏的芬芳深秋的月亮  
依赖我你便生长  
你被我浪漫 被我浪漫  
我站在灰色的大地上唱歌裙角和着风声上扬  
你要歌颂和我在一起的日子抓住我永生难忘  
夕阳猫在门槛我躲在花草间一起等时间返航  
你要歌颂和我在一起的日子抓住我永生难忘  
被我浪漫 你被我浪漫”

这他妈是什么烂歌？


	19. Chapter 19

第十七章

 

BGM——《Generation Why》Conan Grey

我永恒的灵魂，注视着你的心，纵然黑夜孤寂，白昼如焚。  
——兰波 

 

秦镇是个一年四季都在烟雨中的小城。每天早晨，民宿的小花园被露水光顾，葡萄架上都是露珠，仿若一阵雨刚止歇。青石板地面总是湿的，民房的门缝里藏着潮湿和晌午偷来的光，从天井看到的天空是一片没有边界的白，偶尔飞来一群鸽子，提醒时光流逝。而晚上，酒吧一条街霓虹闪烁，站在民宿三楼窗外能看到天边泛起粉紫色的光。那边哄闹劲爆的音乐混杂在一起，通过连接小城酒吧一条街和居民区的小河远远传过来，忽远忽近，在清冷的夜晚别添一抹人间烟火，倒也不至于扰民。  
昔年坐在房间阳台上，翘着二郎腿看黑夜里远山淡影，想一些无边无际的问题。  
今天乐队几个朋友打算在酒吧嗨到凌晨，他不舒服就没跟着去。这间双人床房是他和琪琪的。琪琪不敢一个人睡，其他几个又是血气方刚的Alpha，只能由昔年来担此大任。出门第二天了，也不知道江潭如何。若是往常，他这会儿肯定是坐在江潭家落地窗前，看着窗外的夜色发呆。有时候江潭从书房出来，会跟他一起坐着，两个人一起发呆。  
那是和江潭在一起最放松自在的时间，两个人盯着窗外夜色，没有人开口说话。任由彼此的信息素在房间流淌。昔年喜欢那样的时刻。  
昔年看着黑黢黢的天空想——若是在旧社会，再过几天我一准给江潭写一封信以表想念。信的开头或许是你好，江潭、又或者只是江潭俩字。一开头肯定写”在秦镇，时间总是很慢。一整天可以做很多事情，剩下的一小点时间用来想你。“或者”你在榕城过得好吗？秦镇近来天天有雨，甚是无聊。因而给你寄来一封无趣的信件，不过一些絮语。“瘫进椅子里，腿一伸，搭到阳台的栏杆上。又想——那信的最后一句要怎么写？  
“九月，榕城渐转凉，望你添衣，勿感冒。” 嗯….这个很普通  
“后日我便回榕城，只怕我到时，这封信未至。”额….显得思谭心切，不好。  
昔年眨眨眼，突然想起一句话。  
“望风替我，吻你万千。”

昔年腾地坐起来，捂住了脸。——啊啊啊啊啊啊！柳昔年你这个不知羞耻的东西！

叩 叩 叩  
夜里突然响起叩门声，昔年转头去看。这家民宿虽干净，却有些老旧潮湿。  
门是十几年前时兴的那种，薄薄一块木板，客人路过房间时的低语都能听到。  
昔年看了下时间，才凌晨一点，琪琪们怎么回来得那么早？  
走到门边他突然停住脚步，门缝里溢出来的分明是江潭的信息素，不是错觉。  
昔年握住门把，着急地问：“你怎么来了？”江潭没有回答，加大叩门的力度。  
“你怎么找到我的？”昔年不打算开门。  
江潭不耐烦，门缝里昔年的信息素不断溢出来，他现在就想打开门摸摸他，抱抱他，看看他。叩门变成了拍门。  
等拍门声惊动了隔壁的住客，已经有人打开门来询问的时候，昔年才轻轻打开门，露出一张红扑扑的脸蛋。江潭一看见了人，就走进去把他抱了个满怀，利落地关门落锁，抱着人抵在玄关墙壁上，鼻子在昔年温暖的颈窝蹭来蹭去。心里发皱的某一块角落被熨帖平整，吵闹的世界终于安静下来。  
昔年从打开门看见江潭开始，擂鼓一样的心跳就没有停止过。被江潭紧紧抱在怀里，江潭在颈窝蹭来蹭去，今天不由自主地就想回应他。昔年闭上眼睛伸出手抚上江潭的后背。安抚似地轻拍他，等江潭抱够了，才红着脸放手。

进了房间江潭就开始发脾气。  
“你和Beta睡一间？”昔年点头，回他：“乐队的键盘手姑娘，她怕黑，不敢一个人睡。”  
江潭生气，开始疯狂脑补昔年把一个陌生的Beta姑娘抱在怀里哄她睡觉，在她额头落下一个晚安吻的糟糕画面，脸黑得跟锅底一样。他沉声道：“我不准。”昔年摊开手耸肩：“Who TM cares？”江潭把他扯过来，抱在怀里啃了一口，说：“我不准。”又来了，又是这个糟糕的姿势….昔年红着脸使劲拍他。不管在哪儿，江潭每次把他扯到自己身边，总是一只手托在腰和屁股的边界，暧昧不清地摸着腰又摸着屁股把他往自己怀里带。然后两个人下`体贴着下`体密不透风，他两只手又顺着背摸下来，搭到自己屁股上。每次这样昔年都有一种过电的感觉，从尾椎骨开始直冲脑门儿，然后不由自主地起一身鸡皮疙瘩。太猥琐了，这种方式，实在是太猥琐了！——敢怒不敢言。  
江潭锲而不舍的占便宜确实是有效果的，在他长时间的压榨之下，被捏屁股被摸腰被啃脸蛋都已经习惯。而习惯又是可怕的，离了江潭这两天，不被他摸一摸有时候还会不太自在，昔年想到这里，在思想里又给自己抽了一嘴巴子。  
抱着昔年玩了一会儿，昔年小心翼翼地问：“那你今晚住哪儿？”江潭捏着他软弹的翘屁股，一只手顺着腰摸上来，伸出指头在他胸口点了点，一秒都不愿浪费似地，掌心又贴着他的胸口一路色｀情地摸下去。昔年：“不行，万一琪琪回来怎么办？”“你睡地上。”江潭忙着吸他，并不想分心回答这个问题。  
这个房间装潢老土，设施陈旧，就连床坐上去都会嘎吱嘎吱响。  
廉价的墙纸脱落，空调发黄，桌面还有水渍。浴室脏得一步都不想踏入。  
床单枕头被不断使用，油腻肮脏，混着廉价的洗衣粉味，粗糙又恶心。  
江潭皱眉挑剔。昔年没脾气了：“还能怎么办？你又不想走！给我将就睡！”昔年穿着他自己的纯棉睡衣，单纯从超市打折的廉价睡衣花车上随便买来的，上面印着卡通人偶，愚蠢里透着一丝可爱。  
江潭乖乖躺到昔年睡过的床上，枕头上还有淡淡的昔年味。他侧头看见昔年正要往那个Beta女生睡过的床上躺，马上爬起来把人拎着丢回了自己睡的床上。他抱着昔年躺下，轻吻昔年的后背，整张脏兮兮的床都是昔年的味道了，就这样将就睡一晚上也不是不可以。正要挣扎，后背呼吸均匀，江潭已经睡着了。  
手指还摩挲着昔年的嘴唇，昔年垂下眼睛，心跳得比刚才还快。

秦镇常年多雨，气温偏低。进了九月开始转冷，到了夜间更凉。可昔年现在热得不行，他这个陪睡人形抱枕被江潭紧紧圈在怀里，两个人穿得薄薄的，肉贴着肉，还盖着被子，越捂越热。睡梦中的江潭也不老实，手伸进他睡衣里摸来摸去，头在后颈那儿拱拱拱，非要把脸贴在自己腺体那儿才睡得香。虽然他自己无法闻到自己的信息素，但他总感觉再这样下去，自己的信息素迟早要被江潭吸光。然后被他始乱终弃。  
昔年睡一会儿醒一会儿，昏昏沉沉难受得不行。谁成想江潭大半夜的梦游症又发作，放开他坐起来又去亲他，昔年实在是被烦得没办法了，抬起手捂住自己的脸，任由江潭在自己手背落下几个轻轻的吻，又倒下去重新抱起他睡起来。想他堂堂榕城江氏这一代唯一的直系血脉，I型Alpha，金字塔顶尖的爷。商界出了名的铁血手腕，霸道强悍，一张俊脸迷倒万千拥簇，各种周刊报纸上赞不绝口的江家少当家。居然像条狗一样在自己身上拱来拱去，要多幼稚有多幼稚。信息素有毒，就算是拥有最完美基因的Alpha也不能幸免。昔年在夜里流着面条泪——为什么上帝要把他们彼此打包在一起，任由两个完全不对盘的人没日没夜互相折磨？他柳昔年一世英名，不说有多帅至少也是个符合大众审美的好青年。一出生就没赶上什么好时候，偏生又遇到江潭这个吃人不吐骨头的大色坯子。想来这25年的人生，就没有哪天顺心过，昔年拿着手机在聊天群里发了无数个崩溃大哭的表情包，没有人回复他。

周琪他们穿过清晨六点的晨雾回来的时候民宿已经全部熄灯，走廊里黑黢黢的什么都看不见。周琪喝了点酒，迷迷糊糊借着手机灯光正要开门，突然就被门内溢出来的Alpha信息素震住。手一抖手机就掉在了地上，她捡起手机，在走廊里小声喊小诺的名字。“诺哥，这房间…这房间怎么有个Alpha….好凶。”小诺折回来，他是今天唯一没喝多的。Alpha释放出来的强悍信息素，展示对这片区域的绝对占有权，一般会在Alpha想保护自己伴侣的时候出现。小诺借着手机光看了看房间号，是昔年的房间没错。他把周琪扶起来，一边走一边叹气：“唉，我们家昔年，啥时候学会偷偷谈恋爱了？”  
谈恋爱就算了，还遇上个那么野蛮的Alpha，恨不得昔年浑身上下都被他标记，被他占有。  
在这个你情我愿的和平年代，哪能有那么野蛮的Alpha？

 

第二天，江潭在城区订了一家还算高档的酒店，雷厉风行地把昔年打包带走。昔年敲开骆驼他们房间的门，昨天玩太嗨大家都还在睡。他背着吉他和包，打算跟他们道个再见。还没把话说清楚，江潭在门外等得不耐烦，直接走进去贴在昔年背后带着敌意看床上光着膀子的俩Alpha。骆驼和张愿闻到江潭的信息素，瞌睡醒了大半。等两人走的时候骆驼丈二和尚摸不着头脑：“这…..他们是什么时候好上的？”张愿微微皱眉，这两个人的信息素彼此交缠，一闻就知道是已经标记过的关系。但他们从没听昔年提起过。只能苦恼地回骆驼：“说不清楚。”  
只是江潭这幅完全把昔年划进自己领地的姿态实在让人不爽，昔年并不属于谁，天大地大，昔年应该是自由的。  
他是鲜活的，不断生长的，他不会屈服于信息素的选择而赔偿失去自由的代价，昔年一直是这样骄傲的人。  
可今天这个状况，真的说不清楚。  
说不清楚的两个人，一个开车一个看风景，不一会儿就出了秦镇。  
秦镇和城区中间有个不大不小的风景区，昔年提议去那里。江潭不答应：“有什么可看的。”昔年解开安全带打算下车：“你不去我去，我已经请假了，你滚回榕城去。”江潭沉默不语，最终还是妥协。

说是风景区，不过也是个政府开发来评级的小乡镇而已。立了纪念碑修了路栽了树，无处不敷衍和粗暴，估计只有附近的村民会来散步，真正的客人几乎没有，也无甚游玩价值。昔年是个来都来了不四处看看怎么成的乐天派，而江潭是个全世界的风景在我眼里都一样无聊的傲慢男。两个人一进小竹林就开始吵，昔年恨不得撇下他直接钻竹林里跑掉。  
走出竹林，眼前是一大片广阔的梯田，住在山上的几户人家是典型的西南方建筑，景色被囚在一片山雾里，远远看上去道像一幅画。远处连绵的青山苍翠，在阳光下起伏蔓延，沿着大地的尽头蜿蜒去更远的地方。住在山上的几户人家炊烟袅袅，不一会儿融进山雾里去。回家的路都是住户们常年踩踏开辟出来的。偶尔有穿着少数民族服饰的妇女背着孩子下山，梯田田坎边一头老黄牛在哞哞地叫，叫声四散开来，倒像是从另一个山头传来的呼唤， 比起人工打造的粗糙风景区，来到南方最值得看的还是这样的风景。  
昔年看着眼前的景色微微惊讶，突然天边飞过几只黑颈鹤，他拉住江潭的手臂，往天上指：“快看！是黑颈鹤，他们要飞去哪个地方？附近是不是有沼泽？”等黑颈鹤飞过他又朝着对面吊脚楼指：“你看你看！那就是腊肉，这个腊肉只有他们做得最好吃！”远处一个背着小孩的妇女正坐在矮凳上擦洗一块发黑发干的肉。“这附近的山林那么深，应该会有野鸡，这个年代已经很少能吃到野鸡肉了，你知道吗？野鸡可会飞了。”江潭听他说着，一时间也不知道该回什么。他从小在国外长大，回国后也只穿梭于城市之间，几乎没有主动见过这样的景色。不一会儿，一个牧童牵着一头小牛下山来，解开拴着老黄牛的绳子，翻上牛背，引着牛往另一座山走。  
昔年看着这个场景笑着说：“真好，我小时候也想当牧童来着。当年语文课本上“借问酒家何处有，牧童遥指杏花村”这首诗的插图，就是一个牧童吹着笛子坐在牛背上的场景。当时我就想，要是给杜牧指酒家的牧童是我就好了。那时候还不知道什么叫穿越，那样的时代真好不是吗？没想到现在的村落还保留着这样惬意自在的生活方式，真想在这里生活看看呐。”  
他自顾自地说，然后往来的路走。不一会儿他钻进竹林里蹲下来，兴奋地朝江潭招手：“你快来看，这就是竹笋！看到没，这个尖尖的。”他伸出手指，生怕惊扰它的生长一般，轻轻地碰了碰竹笋尖。江潭跟着蹲下，盯着一直在滔滔不绝说话的昔年。昔年望着这片竹林又说：“你看，那儿、那儿、那儿都是竹笋！”江潭只盯着他，不言。“竹笋一年四季都有，但只有春笋和冬笋最好吃。无论是凉拌、炒还是熬汤，都很鲜很嫩。”昔年一边说一边呵呵笑着，两只大眼睛亮亮的。那些无趣之极的苍白景色、透过昔年的眼，他看到它们的另一番样子。昔年看到的世界，所有事物都是这样生动、可爱、值得赞美。借着昔年的眼，他开始看到这个世界的鸟语花香，整片大地开始被染上色彩。  
“你有没有吃过腌笃鲜，这道菜柳老头做得特别好吃。现在想起来我都在冒口水，离家几天，我都开始想他了。”  
突然有片竹叶飘落到昔年头上，江潭把竹叶取下来，放在昔年唇上，然后俯身，隔着薄薄的竹叶吻了昔年。  
带着竹叶清香和彼此温度的轻吻，比少年时代的吻还要柔软的一个吻。很快昔年把他推开，着急地站起来。  
“这不算！”昔年难堪地说。  
“什么才算？”江潭眼神无辜，面带疑惑。  
昔年红着脸用力擦擦嘴，朝他吼：“反正就是不算！”然后又急又羞地先跑了。

江潭看着他奔跑的背影，才惊觉这是一个他从来没有看清楚的人。他和高级会所里那些脸谱化的Omega不一样，和他之前那些乖巧单调的Omega床伴不一样。他是自由的，奔跑着的、热血的，敞亮的、热爱整个世界的。那双大眼睛里装满了对未知的好奇，而他的精神世界又是如此丰富，如此独立。他只觉得此前对柳昔年的印象是如此狭隘和偏见，面对这样一个迎风生长的人，面对这样一个质朴干净的人，他再也不能做到面不改色的嘲弄和轻视。昔年的世界是他永远也无法理解的一方天地，而在那里，他是自由的。  
突然一股强烈的不安和挣扎扑上江潭的背，在被这种情绪支配前他追上去抱紧昔年。在他耳边呢喃：“对不起，你别生气。”  
你别生气，别离开我。  
别撇下我独自回去。

 

突如其来的拥抱和道歉让昔年微微无措，闻到江潭不安的信息素，昔年伸手回抱住他。  
大人不记小人过，昔年想。  
“我没生气，没生气。没事的，真没事儿。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
昔年以为江潭开始良心发现准备放过自己，是到了晚上他又见识了一次什么叫真正的流氓。  
由于一直生活在信息素微弱的真空环境下，昔年从来没有收到过来自Alpha的威胁和求偶讯息。因而即使是和Alpha共处一室，他也做不到提高警惕心，所以他做了这辈子最后悔的一万个决定中的第十五个决定——和江潭共处一室的时候不关浴室门。  
起初，江潭也只是好奇昔年洗个澡怎么那么半天不出来。后面他越来越好奇，尝试转动门把手，谁想到门就这样打开了。  
然后他抬头，不大不小的浴室里，热气蒸腾，墙壁上都是水珠。在雾气里他找到赤身裸｀体的昔年，正抬起手搓洗头发。  
室灯光下他皮肤白到几乎透明，后颈腺体上的纹身在雾气里变得模糊不清，腰细得不堪一折，居然还有腰窝。腰线起伏，两团白嫩挺翘的屁股。两条长腿又白又直，脚掌都是粉色的。察觉到开门声，昔年转过来，疑惑地看着江潭。两颗醒目的粉色乳`头，连性｀器都是粉色的。  
——操。  
所有热流冲向下腹，江潭低咒了一声。  
然后伴随着昔年“你你你….你要干什么！你别过来！啊啊啊！你别过来啊！”的叫喊，他关上浴室门，一步步走了进去。  
锁骨、乳`头、阴｀茎、膝盖、脚掌、手心都是粉色的昔年，那他那里，是不是也是粉色的？江潭想立刻证实他的猜想，于是他衣冠楚楚地走到花洒下，抱住昔年，伸手就要往下面探。昔年慌乱地推他，江潭单手锁住他的手腕，一只手抚上他的小脸。  
“你怎么哪儿都是粉色的？”江潭的声音沙哑低沉。  
昔年：“我没有！”  
为了证明给他看一般，江潭按着刚才的视奸顺序，用空出来的手掌轻抚每个地方——“锁骨、乳`头、膝盖、手心….”然后一把拽住昔年的处男鸡“还有这里….都是粉色的。”他的手又轻抚昔年的脸，大拇指在昔年的唇上暧昧地摩挲。昔年以为江潭又要吻他，泫然欲泣：“我不要…”江潭安慰：“我不亲。”然后他俯下`身，含住昔年的乳`头，含混地说：“我亲这儿。”  
乳`头被江潭含进嘴里又吸又舔，那股过电一样的感觉又攀上昔年的身体，他挣脱江潭的手，然后蹲下来骂他：“滚出去！”  
两人都被花洒淋得湿透，江潭把他拉起来按到墙上，释放出Alpha霸道又勾人的信息素。他捏着昔年的脸，逼昔年直视他。花洒的水淋顺着昔年的脸流下，他害羞地闭上眼，睫毛一颤一颤。江潭看着这幅画面，没过多久就呼吸沉重，低下头叼着昔年的乳尖泄愤般地轻咬，引来昔年小声的呻吟，拉着昔年的手往自己下面摸：“屋里有个Alpha,也敢洗澡不锁门？“ 昔年一心挣扎，不打算回答他。突然被江潭抓着的那只手触到江潭充血的滚烫性｀器，昔年着急地抽回手。江潭更用力地拉住他的手往自己性｀器摸去，一边逼他一边在他耳边说：”本来不想欺负你的。“  
昔年羞耻得整个人都在冒烟：“你早就想这么做了对不对！”江潭勾唇，邪笑着在昔年涨红的乳`头亲了一口，又抬起头看昔年：“实不相瞒。我找到你那天就想…”他一只手捏住昔年软弹的屁股，一手开始揉弄昔年的处男鸡，继续在他耳边说：“就想把你拉进商场厕所…..干你”听到这样直接又赤｀裸的话，昔年本能地抬起头想逃避。可是处男鸡在江潭颇有技巧的揉弄下，开始没骨气地翘了起来。江潭低笑：“听见我想干你，就那么期待？”昔年又开始嘤嘤嘤，猛摇头否认。江潭今天不打算放过他，继续在他耳边语言羞辱：“这里都是粉色的，只怕那个穴儿也是粉色的吧。”昔年被调戏得腰一软，差点站不住，在江潭的有技巧的挑｀逗下，龟｀头已经出了水。江潭托住他，继续揉弄：“柳昔年，你知不知道…..”

“你这种身材的Omega，干起来最爽。”


	20. Chapter 20

第十八章

BGM——《拥抱》五月天

我用你的双手丈量了世界  
我用你的肩头做纯净的天平  
称量了太阳的金黄和月亮的苍白

——索菲亚·安德雷森

 

1.  
“你这种身材的Omega，干起来最爽。”

昔年彻底愣住，那种自遇见江潭起迅速生长起来的认识落差和难堪又一次在这个偏凉的秋夜破土而出。在几个月的和平共处中他以为这种心情已经蛰伏，但到这种时候它们还是会被江潭一次次唤醒，以此来刺痛他的自尊。分不清是花洒的水淋进了眼睛，还是眼泪，昔年红着鼻子，一拳打在江潭脸上。实打实的一拳，江潭没想到昔年会动手，捂着被打的地方怔愣好久，被打得鼻血流出来。  
花洒一直开着，一个衣冠整齐，一个赤身裸｀体，在不大不小的浴室沉默地对峙。  
昔年难堪地低着头，江潭也不止血，粗重了呼吸盯着昔年。  
被突如其来一拳打散的情｀欲和愤怒交织到一起，又堪堪生出一种肆虐的欲｀望。他伸手勾住昔年的后颈，又把昔年抱进怀里。昔年挣脱不开，一口咬在他肩膀，这一口咬得死心，江潭甚至以为他要把自己的肉给咬下来。但最后他还是松口，看着那个流血的牙印，昔年没来由地开始心虚。江潭箍紧他，不带感情地说：“你敢咬我？”然后扯住昔年的头发，一口咬在他后颈，离腺体只有三厘米的位置。  
江潭承认刚才他想直接咬在柳昔年的腺体，把他彻底标记，让他彻底属于自己。但即将分崩离析的理智把他扯回现实，很多被强加的记忆片段在脑海游走，他最终偏开头在里腺体约莫三厘米的位置狠狠咬了一口。昔年吃痛，发出小声嘤咛。江潭舍不得弄疼了他，只能松口，把他堵进墙角不放他走。他看着昔年低头委屈的模样，突然听到自己灵魂在冲撞那堵墙的声音。在花洒下他急于辨认昔年的表情，双手捧住他的脸，看进他的眼睛。  
那是一双纯真又无害的眼，是一双有着赤子之心的人才能生出的眼。  
他突然不敢看下去，抬手捂住昔年的眼睛。昔年眼睛鼻子一酸，就这样落下泪来。  
江潭解开裤子贴近他，两个人的阳｀具贴在一起打了个照面。昔年从墙角滑出来想逃走，江潭抱住他，滚烫的阳｀具贴着他的臀缝，然后把手往前面探，抚上昔年的性｀器。昔年挣扎，嘴里骂他，后背连着腰都在发麻。他从来没有过这样的体验，青春时代大家都在探索身体的秘密时，他正无知的蹲在墙角看蚂蚁搬家。寝室卧谈会每每提到这个话题，他都戴着耳机沉迷于摇滚乐。等第一次发情期到来，他早已缺课，他连怎么抚慰自己都做不到。翘起的阳｀具被江潭有技巧的玩弄，马眼已经渗出了液体，他无措又害怕，不由自主地贴近了江潭，嘴里只能含混地说：“放开我…我不懂这个….我真的不懂..”  
江潭又把他按到墙上，牵他生满老茧的手，按在自己勃发的性｀器上，然后又摸上昔年的处男鸡，开始撸动。江潭只知道他是个从未被标记的Omega，却不知道这人活了25年还对情事一无所知。他惊讶地看着昔年红着眼圈无措的样子，吞了吞口水，性｀器又胀大了几分。——自己从来没弄过？还真是个宝贝。于是他叼着昔年的耳钉，说：“跟我学，我怎么摸你，你就怎么摸我。”昔年羞耻得想要拒绝，却一步步被江潭逸散的信息素蛊惑，鬼迷心窍地有样学样地摸起江潭滚烫的阳｀具。江潭握住阳｀具的手收紧，卡才根部往上撸动，他敏感地颤抖，也跟着这样做。江潭伸出一根手指在马眼处打圈，昔年弹起来惊喘一声，又去学。江潭用多大的力度抚摸自己，他就回馈他一样的服务，江潭咬牙，伸手在昔年两颗OO上搔刮，昔年忍不住叫出来，有些想射｀精的意思。但他不懂，那种和普通排泄完全不同的感受，忍不住一前一后动着腰，有什么要冲破他25年来的蒙昧，沿着一管阳｀具射出滚烫的成长来。  
江潭察觉到他马眼开阖，加大手中的速度，然后一口咬上他的乳`头。“啊啊——！”昔年迎来人生第一次射｀精，Omega稀薄的精｀液在载橱25年之后终于得到释放，这是他第一次成长。射｀精后他张嘴喘气，脑海一大片茫然的空白，最后在江潭一句“处男就是处男，怎么那么快？”的打击后捡回意识，江潭那里还硬着，双手盖住昔年的手，教他帮自己纾解。昔年头皮发麻地看着江潭胯下的怪物，四只手在帮它吐水，它却还屹立不动。昔年耐心告罄想抽回，江潭恶意威胁：“你跑，我就亲你嘴巴。”江潭头发散下来，眼窝深邃，鼻梁高挺。没有擦掉的鼻血在脸上，看起来诡谲妖艳，像是要迷惑他后把他生吞活剥一样。昔年害怕极了，但下面那根东西竟然又翘了起来。  
江潭微微弯腰，滚烫的阳｀具贴上昔年的，那滋味实在太不言而喻，他满足地叹息，而后拉着昔年的手开始撸动起来。昔年一只手包不住两人紧贴的阳｀具，只能讨饶，江潭耐心教他。昔年粉｀嫩的乳尖被他吃得肿胀发红，他的鼻血蹭在他雪白的胸口，惹得江潭更想欺负他，不自觉竟然有些想射的感觉。江潭的那里太大，又要烫着他，昔年只能呜咽：“不要了…江潭…这样是错的，我们这样不行…呜呜呜..”太舒服太陌生太亲密，他知道这并不是好事。江潭却反驳：“如果是错的，它们为什么那么硬？”然后低头又恶意地吮上他红肿的乳尖，不一会儿，两个人就一起出了精。江潭轻喘，低头在昔年耳边说：“你叫得真好听，我又硬了。”又卷着昔年在欲海里浮沉了一番，才稍微平息下来。  
昔年刚开荤，一共出了三次，两条腿已经有些站不住。见江潭又要吃自己的乳`头，他连忙挤进墙角，把背面留给江潭。江潭看着他后颈的纹身，对称的蝴蝶骨，细腰和两团汤圆似的臀。因为害怕和脱力，浑身都在细细颤抖，两团白嫩嫩的屁股在空气里一颤一颤，江潭刚止血的鼻血又有点要流出来的感觉。他鬼迷心窍，他色令智昏，他兽`性大发…总之，他走上前贴近昔年。“嘤！”昔年又发出那样的声音，江潭彻底忍不住，手往下探，摸上昔年的穴。昔年夹紧了屁股转身逃避，这回又终于面向他了。江潭不依不饶，手掌探下去，昔年抓住他的手臂，哽咽：“江潭，现在算什么？….你把我当什么？”江潭伸手关掉花洒，浴室再也没有为他们的逃避和蛮横粉饰的背景音。  
“我们什么都…都不是”  
“这种事…应该是….应该得到允许”  
“江潭….在做这种事之前…你没有得到我的同意，我们什么都不是…呜呜”  
江潭心口收紧，那种害怕和紧张又一次向他扑来。他紧紧握住昔年纤细的手腕，厉声道:“什么都不是？匹配度测试报告你没看？接近100%的匹配度，你告诉我这什么都不是？”复又去捏昔年的脸，逼他看自己：“柳昔年你听好了，是信息素选择了我们。只要我们俩活一天，我们就注定要纠缠一天。我比你更清楚，若哪天你死了，我活不成。我活不成，你也不能活。就算是下地狱，我也要你陪我。”  
啪——  
昔年一巴掌甩到江潭脸上。江潭掐住昔年脖子，手往下探，终于摸到那个他肖想了无数个夜晚的穴儿，往前摸，手指在昔年的生殖口划来划去，昔年对情事一无所知，连下面湿了都不知道。江潭恶意地在昔年耳边说：“既然是错的，那你为什么要湿？唔…好甜。”江潭舔了舔摸过昔年生殖口的淫｀水，比昔年信息素更浓郁的味道，是甜的。  
看着对面英俊的男人舔自己下面的水，昔年那根绷紧的弦终于断了。  
江潭还想继续摸下去，昔年崩溃地开始大哭，两手抓住江潭那只摸过自己处`女地的手，将他的掌心贴在自己额头。  
额头抵着江潭的掌心，昔年紧抓着那只手蹭来蹭去，终于哭着讨饶，蹭了江潭一手的鼻涕眼泪。  
“呜呜呜….呜呜呜呜……”像个做错事，哭着向江潭撒娇的孩子。  
明明比自己年长，明明是自己做错了，他却要撒娇，要道歉。要崩溃地用眼泪来平息这场旷日持久的浴室战争。  
江潭喉咙发紧，硬得不行的阳｀具就这样软下来。被昔年抓住撒娇的那只手主动抚上他的小脸，帮他擦眼泪。江潭紧紧抱住他，拍他的背帮他顺气。分明是江潭弄疼了他，昔年却紧紧窝在江潭怀里哭着，双手抓紧江潭后背的衬衣，没出息地在他胸膛蹭鼻涕眼泪。江潭心皱成一团，难受得眼圈一红。这样撒娇讨饶的姿态，却要真的刺痛了他。但他不打算放手，是上帝把昔年派到自己身边，是DNA把他们捆在了一起，他甚至能穿过浴室氤氲的水雾，看到后面长远的未来。柳昔年离开了他能获得自由，可他离开了柳昔年，就活不下去了。  
两人就这样用力地拥抱着，浴室里只回荡昔年的哭声。  
很久，昔年才抬起头，眼睛肿得像两个核桃。“放开我。”他说。  
江潭帮他穿衣，帮他吹干头发。昔年出了浴室之后，他靠在墙上，闻着昔年的信息素，不辨表情地再撸了一次。  
身体里躁动的返祖基因，终于慢慢平息下来。

洗完澡出来的时候，昔年盖着小毯子，蜷缩在沙发上，已经睡着了。  
他把昔年抱起来放到床上，然后再次紧抱他。  
嘴巴都哭肿了，上嘴唇翘得老高，脸上还有泪痕，想是哭着睡过去的。  
江潭鼻子一酸，竟然险些滑出泪来。他深吸一口气，轻吻昔年的鼻尖，嘴巴在灯下一开一合，无声地对昔年说

——“宝宝，别哭了。” 

 

第二天醒来，他以为昔年要恨他。  
可昔年没有，不仅没有，还肿着眼睛和嘴唇，把他叫醒。

他不知道的是，夜里他又梦游，把昔年弄醒。不安又恐惧地轻抚昔年的脸，不停地对昔年说抱歉。  
“我错了，别离开我。”  
“我错了，我错了。”  
“别离开我，不要离开我。”

昔年不敢吵醒他，听了这话却又流了眼泪。他轻轻摸了摸江潭的脸，终于还是哽咽着说：“我不走，我不怪你。”  
他还是承认了彼此要纠缠折磨，至死方休这个事实。  
所以他先善良，先同情彼此的痛苦，他先退后一步，他先认输。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————   
2.

两个人在市里闲逛了一天，在一个破旧的街心公园喂了一下午的鸽子。  
过了安检，在候机室里，碰见了几个昔年的歌迷。  
昔年在接热水，几个姑娘跃跃欲试要上去跟昔年打招呼。远处看着的江潭暗叫不好，长腿一迈迅速回到昔年身边，释放出Alpha标记所属的信息素，把昔年牢牢护进自己的保护圈里。姑娘们闻着把昔年护得密不透风的彪悍信息素，又害怕地坐回了位置。对此一无所知的昔年喝着热水，嫌弃江潭粘太紧，在江潭昂贵的皮鞋上狠狠踩了一脚。  
等他们登机后几个姑娘团在一起叽叽咕咕：“这是年年的番？”  
“好霸道的人。”  
“不过好帅。”  
“是保镖吧，不然怎么把年年护那么紧？信息素简直了。”  
“你见过穿那么贵的保镖？”

…………………………

穿很贵得保镖江潭像只护崽的老母鸡，狠狠盯着给昔年倒水的空姐，生怕她往水里下药。  
可昔年看也不看他，乖巧地小口喝水，笑眯眯地看着窗外。  
虽然不说，但是彼此也都清楚，那一个荒唐混乱的夜晚，两颗孤单又不搭噶的灵魂，在经历了几个月的磨合之后，终于开始慢慢真正开始产生“关系”  
这种关系像一段电波，从那一刻开始从地球出发，向遥远的宇宙传去。

 

国庆，昔年又要去省外演出。走之前他带着东西又去了江氏总部。

昔年来之前江潭收到侦探寄来的包裹，里面都是从昔年开始在榕城生活之后的照片。  
昔年穿着深蓝色的小学生校服，端着吃光饭的碗笑。  
昔年穿着浅绿色的短袖在球场打球。  
昔年穿着红白相间的高中校服，参加校园十佳歌手。  
昔年大学和同学爬山郊游，手里拿着一个女同学的遮阳帽。   
昔年背着吉他在舞台唱歌。  
昔年穿着学士服，被一群男的抛起来。  
昔年骑着他的小电瓶，对着镜头比剪刀手。  
…….

肖旭在一边跟着看，江潭盯着昔年在相片里鲜活的样子。  
——丑死了，弱智死了。江潭想。  
“叫他以后不要再寄给我。”  
恼怒地一挥手，相片洒了一地。  
等肖旭被他叫出去的时候，他又蹲下来一张一张捡起那些照片。

刚把照片稳妥放在抽屉里，昔年就推开门进来了。他怕冷，暑气一退他就穿起了长袖。  
棕色的毛衣和卡其色裤子，头发往后梳，干干净净。  
他递一只小喷瓶给江潭：“我不在的这三天，装了一点体液。”  
江潭兴味地挑眉："哪里的体液？"  
昔年没听懂他言下之意，大眼睛懵懵懂懂：“就我的眼泪啊。”  
江潭不悦地皱眉——又哭。  
江潭烦躁地敲敲桌面：“又怎么了？”  
昔年不在意地摆摆手：“没怎么啊，生活那么苦，一挤眼不就哭出来了。你以为谁都像你啊。”  
江潭错愕，想要思考下他这句话，没想到昔年凑上来，不好意思地挠挠头：“我今天来主要是来蹭饭的，再带我吃一次，顺便让我打包几个蛋糕给柳老头尝尝。嘿嘿！”得寸进尺，十分穷酸，十分厚脸皮。——江潭一边好心情地看着狼吞虎咽差点没把盘子吃下去的昔年一边在心里骂他。

昔年离开后江潭叫来肖旭，问他：”他真的很穷？“  
肖旭看这两位爷实在是进展缓慢，忍不住撮合：“少爷去他家看看不就知道了。”  
“哪儿。” ——除了对着柳昔年能多说几句，其他时候他真是惜字如金。  
“老城区榕城军区旧家属院。”

 

江潭想过昔年生活得有多辛苦，只是到了家属院门前，那种辛苦变得更具象起来。  
其实家属院虽然老旧，但也不至于苦到那种地步，只是江家少爷实在没见识过普通人的世界，不由得夸张了一点。  
家属院那扇无作用的大铁门常年敞开着，生满了绣。家属院门口有个垃圾池，常年散发着各种垃圾混合出来的恶臭。院子内还算干净，但常年累月使用，被磨得光滑的石桌石凳，高大茂密的桂花树和老榕树都在提醒家属院的陈旧。两栋老旧的楼已经脱了墙皮，裸露出狰狞的姿态，连窗户都是过时的深蓝色。一楼的人家就任大门敞开，门口摆满了小凳子和栽种的花盆，楼道昏暗，声控灯将坏不坏，楼道墙上贴满了找小姐修水电的小广告和涂鸦，地面积年累月无人打理，已经生了厚厚一层污垢，掩盖了原本的颜色。江潭捂住口鼻，忍住呕吐的欲｀望。  
等敲开昔年家那扇深绿色的铁门，柳如秋打开门，昔年的味道铺天盖地的拥抱他，他才好过了一些。  
昔年家很旧很小，但是很干净。这是江潭对昔年家的第一印象。  
虽然老旧但是干净的地板，墙角微微发霉，屋子里堆满了书，但被整理得干净整齐。小饭桌上的花瓶里养着新鲜的花，连桌布都是柔软的米色。  
柳如秋是个彬彬有礼，谈吐不俗的Omega，总是带着和煦的笑意，昔年那抹人畜无害的气质，八成来自他的亲手栽培。  
他表明来意，坐下来和柳老头聊了会儿天。  
电视柜上有一张昔年十二岁摔折了手时拍的“纪念照”江潭感兴趣地打量，柳老头拿相片给江潭看。和别人提起昔年，柳老头总是忍不住笑意，三分埋怨七分溺爱地跟江潭说昔年干过的坏事。江潭看着柳老头标准的爸爸微笑，越听越不是滋味。  
柳老头看他不自在，轻轻开了昔年的房门，让他进去找昔年玩。  
“你要摸摸他的脸，轻轻叫他才能叫得醒。不然他醒来该要不开心了。”柳老头慈爱地笑着说。  
江潭被触动，除了祖父，他从来没在父母脸上看得如此柔软慈爱的表情。不由得突然有些嫉妒昔年，和他不一样，他是在爱里面长大的孩子。

昔年躺在那张小单人床上睡得很香。  
窗户半开，老榕树的枝叶伸进卧室，薄薄的窗帘透光进来，洒落一地的碎光。江潭停住脚步，连带着呼吸都变得轻起来。老旧的衣柜，老旧的床，老旧的窗和地毯，但他却觉得这个房间无比乖巧柔软。昔年的电吉他靠在墙角，那里堆满了他平时看的书和一些CD，小书桌上摆着鲜花和一些小玩具，连他踢到床下面的抱枕都是如此松散，像是青春期男孩的房间。青涩简单，稚嫩又柔软。江潭捡起抱枕抱在怀里，都是昔年的味道。他环视昔年的房间一圈，发现书桌上方，发黄的墙壁上用立体的字拼出来一句话。他不知道那原是一首歌的歌词，还以为是昔年拼出来的句子。 这个纯情得不能再纯情的昔智障，居然在墙上拼下这样一句话 ——“哪一个人爱我 将我的手紧握”  
进了这个柔软的家，踩进昔年的卧室，看到墙上那句话后他才开始真正进入昔年的精神世界。  
这是他自在敞亮的小天地的一部分，是他长大的地方。  
看着那句话出神很久，他才坐上昔年的单人床。  
他俯身轻轻把午睡中的昔年抱进怀里，脸贴着他的脸轻轻蹭蹭。

——再睡会儿吧。


	21. Chapter 21

第十九章

BGM——《我会不会又睡到下午了》 

眼下世界里，青草顶天而生，爬虫昼追日，夜逐月。  
风是透明的河流，雨是冰凉的流星。

——李娟《遥远的向日葵地》 

 

昔年是被江潭压醒的。  
迷蒙间感觉颈窝有个毛茸茸的脑袋在蹭来蹭去，热且痒。他半睁开眼睛，江潭看他醒了便凑过来，在他额头亲了一口。昔年捂着被亲的位置，带着鼻音问他：“你来干嘛？”江潭手伸进被子去摸他的腰，不回他。昔年还很困，翻个身就要继续睡。江潭把他扯起来抱进怀里，昔年缩在他怀里打算又睡过去，突然想起这不在江潭家，一下子困意全无。有时候早晨赖床，昔年也会软趴趴地缩在他怀里睡回笼觉。微微羞愧，身体接触太多，自然而然习惯了被江潭吃豆腐，昔年红了脸，突然就有点想打他。  
最近真是越来越习惯江潭的骚扰，江潭的粘人功力每天都在成倍增长，有时候早上醒来发现他抱着自己挤在沙发上睡，有时候发现自己在夜里被他抱进了卧室。一进他家大门他就开启粘人狂魔模式，寸步不离，实在是…烦人得不行。  
昔年推开他，问：“有事？没事就快点走。”江潭抓住他的手腕，在他锁骨亲了亲：“柳先生留我吃晚饭。”  
“啥？？我发觉您脸皮还挺厚的，吃干抹净还要打包带走是吧？”昔年不乐意了。  
江潭挑眉，坐在床上说：“是啊，把你吃干抹净，还要打包带走。”  
“卧槽！小声点！不要在我家说这种话！”  
“在我家就能说？”江潭站起来伸手掐昔年白嫩嫩的脸，微微用力，掐得昔年吱吱叫。  
“嘶！疼疼疼！”  
“谁脸皮厚？”  
“我我我，我脸皮厚….”昔年捂着被掐红的脸，咬牙切齿地一脚踹向江潭，江潭眼疾手快，握住他细细的脚踝，扯着人就往单人床上摔。昔年被扯痛了脚，正要挥手打他，江潭压上来，单手制住昔年的手，然后掐他大腿内侧。那里皮肤本来就嫩，被江潭用力一掐只怕是又要变青，疼得昔年鼻子一酸又要哭。江潭看他又要飚狗尿，赶紧松了手，一松手，昔年就爬起来两手掐住江潭的脖子。江潭吃痛，手往后一把把他扯进自己怀里，掐住他下巴就要下嘴咬他，突然柳老头敲了敲门，忍着笑说：“出来吃晚饭吧，别打了。”  
昔年是红着脸出房间的，而江潭的脸上有个可疑的巴掌印。

 

柳老头看昔年带朋友回家吃饭，特地做了几个好菜。这回江潭总算给面子没有挑三拣四，吃完昔年不客气地下逐客令：“江潭，滚蛋。”江潭坐小沙发上拿着昔年翻皱了的一本小诗集，眼里闪烁意味不明的光：“送我下去。”  
走到楼下，江潭问：“你不是说你有个小菜园？”  
某次在饭桌上，昔年无意中给他提起过自己在家属院后面有块小菜园。随口说的一句话，只是没想到他居然会记得。  
家属院后面不常有人造访，前不久那盏白炽灯终于下岗，也没人管它。昔年摸着黑把江潭领进去，一楼的人家户开着灯，但也照不到很远。借着灯光只能看得菜园的大致轮廓，昔年打着手机电筒，蹲下来，照地上种得正好的西红柿给江潭看。他伸手指摸摸圆滚滚的西红柿，对着江潭说：“今年西红柿比往年种得成功，去年的简直没法儿吃，全给保安室李叔叔家那条大黄狗吃了。”江潭也蹲下来陪他看。不一会儿他又挪了几步，打着电筒照黄瓜给他看：“喏，这个黄瓜种得好，昨天我和老柳还吃了，特别甜。”江潭也不说话，就蹲在他旁边陪他在小菜园儿里玩了小半小时。家属院后院一排大榕树，十月初还有虫鸣。偶尔几只飞蛾和细蚊看见手电筒的光，冲撞着过来，昔年摇着手把它们赶开。两个人没形象地蹲在土边，又被蚊虫骚扰，借着不远处人家的灯光看到昔年那双湿漉漉的眼睛，江潭没来由地就想亲他。  
“想亲你。”江潭盯着他说，然后抽走昔年的手机，关了手机电筒。  
昔年脚蹲麻了，一时也逃不开，只能红着脸捂着嘴摇头，不管江潭看没看他，一个劲儿地摇头。

又开始了，他又开始了。

前不久也是这样，那天早上江潭抱着他睡。嫌弃他穿的那套睡衣太旧了还起球，和这间房子格格不入。于是晚上就买了二十几套睡衣摆床上任昔年挑。可气的是里面故意夹着一套浅粉色的女式情趣内衣，薄如蝉翼的纱，啥也遮不住的内裤。后面还有个巨大的蝴蝶结，丝袜、腿环一件不落。昔年气得发抖，冲上去又想揍他，江潭也不客气，两个人在卧室缠斗起来，不一会儿江潭又发情，逼得他拉开上衣….又被江潭吃了一次。想起来昔年就羞愤无比，那天切菜的时候一边切一边咒骂江潭，一个不小心切到了手指头。江潭闻风赶来，二话不说含住他指头又吸又舔。——他是故意的，从买情趣内衣羞辱他，到含他流血的指头，都是故意的。  
舔光昔年的血，还对着昔年浅浅一笑，露出两颗梨涡：“好甜。”  
昔年被这个画面冲击得脸刷地红透，江潭摸上他发烫的脸，大拇指在他嘴唇摩挲。  
江潭摸着他的嘴，对他说：“想亲你。”  
昔年偏开头，他又摸上来：“什么时候才能亲？”  
最后昔年只能随便应付：“改天！改天一定准你亲。”

今天他又提起这个话题来。本着能拖一天是一天的道理，昔年忍住腿麻，站起来就要跑。  
江潭在黑暗里追着他不放，昔年绕到另一边，眼前一点灯都没有了。他着急想逃开江潭，却没看脚下，被旁边的石坎绊倒，江潭冲上去抱起他转了一圈，站稳。掂了掂昔年，说：”好轻。“然后抱着昔年走到墙角，放下他，然后堵住。这是江潭的惯用伎俩，把昔年堵在墙角，死死抵住他欺负，不把他欺负到眼泪汪汪不打算放手。  
昔年意识到今晚自己跑不掉了，只能曲线救国，讨好他：“这儿黑灯瞎火的，我们出去再说好吧？“  
借着月光只能看见彼此的轮廓，由此对对方的呼吸和温度的感受度扩大，合着虫鸣，寂静的夜晚里，彼此衣服摩擦的声音都很清晰。昔年心咚咚咚地跳着，上次隔着竹叶的吻根本不算是初吻，但他…也不希望自己在这里被江潭亲。毕竟他小时候还在这块儿和朋友们玩过弹珠，打过群架，这绝对不是制造记忆的最佳场所。冷不丁地，江潭皱眉看着昔年，说：“我明明最讨厌你这样的类型。”  
没等昔年做出反应，他捏起他的下巴，不容拒绝地，吻了上来。  
昔年的唇柔软且滚烫，一如他冲动年轻的心。唇贴上唇，唇印上唇，这是个真真正正的吻。也许是对方唇太柔软，也许是今夜的风太温柔，也许是隔壁人家放的那首情歌太缠绵，太多也许….交汇成这个秋凉的夜里他们想要靠灼热的唇来取暖的理由，江潭忍不住，捏住昔年的下巴，逼他张嘴，然后主动加深了这个吻。  
“唔！”昔年小声抗拒，很快被风吹树叶的沙沙声掩盖。  
江潭的舌探进来，勾住自己的舌头，开开心心地搅合到了一处。他吻技惊人，没几分钟就把昔年吻的浑身发烫，气都喘不过来。他轻咬昔年的唇瓣：”不要憋气，懂吗？“然后又吻上去。昔年不懂，只能被迫承受江潭的舔弄，不知道该怎么回应他。只觉得沿着这条舌头，走向心脏，一整条路都在发麻。头皮也在发麻，江潭拖住他溜圆的后脑勺，更深入。然后用力吸昔年的舌头，昔年腰一软，倒进他怀里。有蚊虫凑近他们，昔年再也无暇顾及，任由蚊子在身上叮了无数个包。  
钻心地痒，但又不能分心去挠，昔年小声嘤嘤嘤，又开始委屈起来。江潭放开他，帮他擦掉嘴角的口水，又捧着他的脸啃上去。吻到一半，他问：“这次，算不算？”昔年嘴都酸了，想求他放过，头靠在他肩膀，呜呜：“算…算…”江潭耸肩，捏住他下巴又吻上去。“算什么？”诚心想欺负他。昔年被亲得没了力气，没出息地倒进江潭怀里：“初….初吻..别…唔唔唔”两个人缩在秋夜家属院背后的墙角亲了半个多小时。亲到最后，昔年的口水都是甜的。江潭有点收不住，还是依依不舍地饶了他，结束之前还不忘咬了口他柔软的下嘴唇。昔年被咬得眼泪汪汪，嘴都肿了。  
江潭生拉硬拽才把他从后面拉出来，柳昔年像青春期偷偷早恋的高中生，死活不好意思见到光。  
心里有鬼，战战兢兢，生怕被告了老师和家长。纯情得要命。

走到楼道前的桂花树下，江潭蓄意调戏，借着一楼的路灯看昔肿得不行的唇，说：“柳昔年，25岁，被夺走初吻什么感觉？”伸手把他抱进怀里，在他耳边继续说：“你知不知道，你哪儿哪儿都是甜的。”被江潭抱在怀里，他心跳得更快。真的亲上了，这以后可真的不一样了，再怎么说没有关系，如今已然变成了亲过的关系。越想越害羞，昔年在江潭颈窝蹭了蹭，江潭因为他突如其来的撒娇而愣了愣，昔年挣脱他，一拳砸在他胸口，然后头也不回也溜上了楼。江潭站在桂花树下，摸着被昔年蹭过的地方，或许是柳昔年刚才那一拳砸中了左胸膛，没来由地，心脏擂鼓般地跳动起来。

肖旭在车里等太久，打算出来抽根烟。叼着烟不经意往家属院里一瞥。  
这一瞥差点没让他被惊讶到嘴里的烟掉出来。

——自家少爷，捂着胸口呆愣在桂花树下。脸红得跟发烧似的。

唉———谁说现在是秋天呢？一个24岁，一个25岁。  
彼此都赶上了对方最好的年华。  
那些青春期未完成的成长事项，开始被重新翻起，而后被人郑重地在背后打上勾。  
蛰伏的念头终于破土，满地的桂花，终于注解了另一个未来。

 

不一会儿，肖旭的手机响起。他走到外面按下通话键，彼方传来费浱的哀嚎：“肖哥！江潭去哪儿了？他怎么不接我电话啊？”肖旭说：“他…他现在有点事，一会儿我让他回你电话。”费浱叹气：“还有什么事儿比现在的事儿重要啊！呈显又发疯了！非要闹着去一把火烧了老宅不可！！”肖旭皱眉：“你们不是在剧组拍戏？”费浱回他：“是啊！但他今天刚好那个，我真没办法了，他一生气就拿我出气，我他妈好歹是他前辈啊。”肖旭解决不了，谁也解决不了，即使是江潭本人也解决不了。比起担心呈显烧了江家老宅，他更担心有呈显横在中间的他们俩的未来。挂断电话，担忧地看着站在桂花树下出神的英俊男人，再这样一步步走下去，不知道以后得成什么样子。柳昔年可不是那些听话的，在开始之前就懂得游戏规则的Omega。他不是能明码标价的人，江潭、他，就连昔年本人都清楚。他永远不可能做那种明码标价的人。  
费浱挂了电话，走出房间。正要敲响隔壁房间的门，只听得里面呈显的怒吼和玻璃破碎的声音。  
接着一位高大的Alpha捂着肩膀跌跌撞撞跑出来。  
他走进去站在玄关看呈显。  
他翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，嘴里叼着一根烟。头发凌乱，不着寸缕，细腰不盈一握。  
左眼的泪痣妖艳，那张脸沾上欲色更是美得惑人，像极了传说里，食人精气的妖。  
他的信息素充房间各个角落，甜腻缠人，费浱怕忍不住，终于还是抬手捂住了鼻子。  
吐出一口烟，呈显轻舔嘴角，微翘的上唇像是在献吻，那双精致的大眼锁定费浱，他嘲讽他：“怎么？你也想主动献身？”  
费浱冷静下来看他：“呈显，你需要立刻打抑制剂。”  
“我他妈倒是想打，你以为我很好受是吧？”他伸出雪白的手臂，递向费浱：“你经验丰富，你来打？”  
“我已经安排助理去最近的救助站了，你再等一会儿。你先冷静一下。”  
“冷静？不愧是江家的连襟，连说话方式都是一样的。你让我拿什么冷静？”  
“呈显，你不要再去老宅闹了。老爷子年纪大了，你好歹体谅一下。”  
“有意思，那谁他妈来体谅我？就你们一家还配跟我谈体谅？你是谁？你配跟我谈体谅？”  
呈显激动地站起来，赤｀裸的身体对着呈显。  
看着他腿间一片泥泞，费浱转过头：“是，我管不了，那你不如立刻去找江潭，让他解决！”  
听得费浱这样说，呈显低下头，一脚踢飞了面前的茶几。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

“我就是不想再见到他嘛。”昔年对着手机那端的人耍赖。  
“你过度关心反而会让他觉得你在乎他，昔年。”那边顾回声音里已经抑制不住笑意。  
“啊啊啊啊！你说我要怎么办，卧槽！卧槽了！”崩溃地开始用头撞枕头。  
“你表现得云淡风轻一点。”  
“对！我不能认输！这种时候绝对不能认输！”昔年炯炯有神，握紧了拳头。  
“我不是这个意思…..”

挂断了电话，他挣扎了很久才懒洋洋起床。初吻被夺，失眠了整整一夜，心情十分复杂。  
柳老头发现今天昔年心情格外微妙，昨晚一回家就把自己关房间里不打算跟自己说晚安。可今早一起来就开始哼歌，然后皱着眉发呆，不一会儿又抽自己嘴巴子。他实在好奇，忍不住问：“这是有对象了？”昔年手一抖，碗里的豆浆差点没洒出来。“没…没有！真的没有！真的！”没有对象才怪，问了一句就脸红得跟西红柿似的，下楼梯的时候整个楼道只听得他唱歌了。  
云淡风轻云淡风轻，认真就是输了。——一路上昔年都在默念这句咒语。  
带着几个自己种的西红柿，雄赳赳气昂昂地踩进江潭家，立刻换上一脸不care 的表情，洗菜做饭，仿佛一点没受影响。  
而江潭只觉得昨晚上自己真的疯了，站在桂花树下盯着昔年上楼不断亮起又暗下去的声控灯发呆半天。处男无用的纯情真的是病，会传染。他抱着手臂靠在厨房门上盯着昔年看——这人到底哪里长在自己审美上了？既不聪明，又不温柔，还不善解人意，在床上更是弱智得可怜。越看昔年他越火大，忍不住靠近了他。刚走过去，他又停止了脚步。  
两个人就这样各怀心事地上了餐桌。  
江潭夹了一块凉拌西红柿，挑眉问：“哪儿来的？”他没事会帮昔年整理冰箱。  
昔年专心吃饭，回他：“我自己种的。”  
“就是昨晚上，围观我们接吻的那几个？”  
昔年的脸一阵红一阵紫，好不容易绷了一下午的云淡风轻，终于裂了。  
江潭丢下碗筷，伸手勾住他后脑勺，亲他。  
昔年手里的筷子都快被捏断了。

收拾碗筷的时候，江潭低下头，又亲他。  
洗完澡出来，昔年坐在沙发上看电视，他摸摸昔年，又俯下`身亲他。  
睡前他把昔年抱进怀里，这下腰也不摸了，屁股也不捏了，改而慢慢地亲他。  
昔年被亲得心乱得不行，骂他：“靠！你他妈亲上瘾了啊！”  
江潭点点头，又压上来亲。

实在是睡不着，昔年翻身下床，坐到落地窗前看月亮。  
他感觉肯定有一根他们看不见的线，把两个人缝得死死的，不然不会他去哪儿江潭就要粘到哪儿。  
也睡不着的江潭把他捡过来抱在怀里，两个人一起看月亮。

星子洒了满天，月牙儿躲在彩云背后时隐时现。  
外面的路灯照得泳池在微风的夜里起了涟漪，波光折射进房间，地板的影变得曼妙温柔。  
江潭鼻尖在昔年后颈腺体蹭着，时不时在昔年脸上啄吻。  
“诶，你知道吗，大熊星座北部的方向有个M81星系，是粉红色的。”  
“嗯。”  
“你看，那片云也是粉红色的。”  
“嗯。”   
“喔喔！连月亮也是粉红色的！”  
“嗯。”

哪有什么粉色的月亮和云彩？  
只是两颗互相试探中的灵魂挖掘出来的心动暗号，两颗砰砰跳动的心表现在视力上的主观反应而已。  
江潭转头吻上他的唇，昔年乖下来，等待江潭的成长指导。  
江潭把他推倒在地板，护住他的头吻上来的那一秒，  
昔年忽然记起少年时代读过莱特昂·布兰朵的一首情诗《来自波西米亚》，她写：

 

或许辨不清日升日落   
或许看不到流云晚霞   
不知道耳边溪流，咫尺可达   
不知道天地浩瀚，人间喧哗   
但我知道   
星河在上，波光在下   
我在你身边  
等着你的回答

 

隔了十年的时光，他终于略微把这首诗，读懂。


	22. Chapter 22

番外 两颗小汤圆

BGM——《摇篮曲Ⅰ》 雷光夏

1.

疼疼是江家最乖的宝宝。  
就是随昔年，太爱哭了一点。  
疼疼和江潭是一个模子刻出来的，不笑的时候像个满腹心事的小大人，小朋友们都不敢惹他。  
可是疼疼的性格和昔年一模一样，软乎乎又好欺负，动不动就学爸爸哭唧唧。  
昔年为此非常头疼，从疼疼两岁开始就有意识地引导他不要碰见什么都哭唧唧，教他做个男子汉。  
睡觉前不能哭、摔倒了不准哭、被玩具夹到手也不可以冒金豆子。  
并且约法三章，和爸爸生气的时候不能用眼泪解决问题，要开口说话。  
引导疼疼开口说话是因为，江潭坚持双语教育，可是一般双语教育的宝宝开口说话会比用一种语言的宝宝晚。于是疼疼到了两岁半，还不会完整地说一个主谓宾的句子，这可急死昔年了。经常大半夜泪汪汪地抱着疼疼生江潭的气。  
疼疼每次说话都是一个字一个字往外蹦，吃饭就说“yumyum”睡觉就说“觉觉”想上厕所了就靠“嘘嘘”和“嗯嗯”来让他们分辨。其余的动作全部由亲自牵着爸爸的手去完成。想喝奶了，牵着年年的手指指奶瓶，想玩玩具了，牵着年年的手去拿玩具。想出门玩儿，就去抱爸爸的腿，小短腿往上一蹦一蹦求抱抱，大眼睛可怜兮兮地眨巴眨巴，不让出去不行。  
在昔年不准哭的男子汉教育下，只会往外蹦单词的疼疼宝宝，过得很辛苦。  
和小朋友们在一块儿玩的时候，疼疼迈着小短腿去抱积木，不小心被地毯上的小火车绊倒，小胖腿都摔出了红印子。可疼疼拼命忍住眼泪，红着鼻子吭哧吭哧爬起来，继续抱着积木迈着小短腿跑来跑去，把玩具主动分享给其他的小朋友之后又迈着小胖腿去当搬运工。有一次赵烈家的Wendy妹妹和疼疼手牵手下楼梯，四条小胖腿一起踏空摔了个底朝天。Wendy妹妹哭得很大声，疼疼拍了拍被摔脏的裤子，又去把Wendy妹妹抱起来。自己还冒着泪花，却帮妹妹擦干眼泪，一边擦一边说：“不 Cry ，不Cry。”弄得大家又心疼又好笑。  
可凡事都有例外，那天疼疼在花园草地上陪狗狗玩，昔年在客厅，疼疼想帮狗狗倒一点水。于是迈着小短腿上了楼梯，抱了矿泉水下来，狗狗凑上前亲它，疼疼看不见路了，直接从台阶上一路滚了下去，膝盖都擦破皮了。疼疼坐在地上一边呼呼伤口一边憋眼泪，疼得满头大汗。最后忍不住，跑到昔年面前，毛茸茸的头抵在昔年的膝盖，紧紧抱住昔年的腿，小胖手揪着昔年的裤脚，小小声地哭了。一如当年爸爸和年年谈恋爱的时候，年年跟爸爸撒娇的样子。昔年把他抱进怀里，心疼地说：“疼疼，男子汉偶尔也是可以哭的。”疼疼终于揪着昔年的衣领，哇哇大哭起来。  
晚上睡觉的时候，疼疼因为白天哭狠了，非要粘着昔年们睡。  
昔年把疼疼抱在怀里亲亲，江潭走过来把他们一起圈进了怀里。想起白天的事儿，不准人随便哭的昔年，却又开始没出息地哭唧唧了。  
江潭抱着昔年，两个人一起盯着怀里睡得软绵绵的小朋友，江潭还是忍不住了，说：“我今天看着他摔的，一个人坐地上忍了半天眼泪，都快忍回去了。”  
“那你怎么不把他抱起来！”昔年流着眼泪瞪他。  
江潭亲吻昔年的脸颊，又说：“我给他说：以后想哭了，只能在年年怀里哭。”  
“而年年，只能在我怀里哭。”

 

2.

如果说疼疼是江家最乖的小朋友，那团团妹妹就是江家的小恶魔。  
和III型Alpha的哥哥不一样，团团和江潭同样是I型Alpha，一出生就被编号入库的类型。  
团团和昔年长得一模一样，一对大眼，翘翘的鼻子，圆圆的耳朵。梳着两个羊角辫，粉雕玉琢的妹妹，谁见了都要伸手抱她。  
但是性格和江潭一模一样，死要面子、倔脾气、天不怕地不怕、特别霸道。  
团团最大的爱好就是欺负哥哥，每次把哥哥欺负得眼泪汪汪却要努力忍住的时候，团团最开心。  
今天藏了哥哥的玩具、明天抢了哥哥的蜡笔、后天撕破哥哥最爱的书，大后天趁哥哥睡觉的时候在他脸上画乌龟。  
每次这样做哥哥都要去告状，年年很生气，后果很严重，但是团团不认错也不认输。  
于是经常被昔年拎到墙角坐着面壁思过，插着腰气鼓鼓的，能站一个下午，就是不认错。  
团团随爸爸，特别聪明，加上优越的Alpha基因，两岁半就可以双语无缝切换，讲出完整的短句子，表达自己的欲求。  
五岁就开始和爷爷奶奶吵架，八岁就敢反驳昔年的话，把昔年气哭。  
十五岁离家出走，踏进江氏总部的大门，和江潭你来我往斗了一个下午，气得江潭搬救兵来才兜住。  
可团团和江潭一样，对年年的信息素特别依赖。嘴上气昔年，却忍不住伸手要抱抱。和江潭一样特别特别爱昔年，却无论如何都不会表达。  
每次看见疼疼主动抱着昔年撒娇，她都站在一边，捏着小裙子狠狠瞪昔年，着急得要哭又忍不住哭的样子。  
直到昔年朝她伸出手臂，她才慢慢挪过去，小胖手抓着昔年的手指。小脸在昔年手心蹭来蹭去。  
昔年把她勾进怀里，她才伸手圈住昔年的脖子，依恋地闭着眼睛享受爸爸的温柔。  
可现在三岁的团团妹妹很独立，不需要撒娇。  
这个下午，疼疼在客厅里带着狗狗跑来跑去，团团被吵得不行，于是心生一计。  
她故意把狗狗逗到楼梯上，让疼疼去追，然后趁疼疼下楼的时候伸出小胖腿绊他。  
腿太短了，绊倒疼疼的时候自己也摔了下去，兄妹俩四仰八叉地摔到地上，伤势惨重。  
昔年急匆匆跑下来查看伤势，疼疼爬起来就往年年怀里钻，紧紧抱着昔年不放开，咬住嘴唇不让自己哼出声，在昔年怀里默默擦眼泪。  
团团死活不要抱抱，咬牙爬起来，泪花儿已经在眼眶打转，还要背过身不看昔年。  
昔年抱着疼疼坐进沙发里，偷偷瞧团团妹妹。  
真的摔狠了，妹妹噘嘴偏头，满不在乎地一步步挪向沙发，悄悄盯着昔年的表情。  
可昔年一点都没接收到她的讯息，一点都不看她，只专心搂着最讨厌的哥哥哄。  
团团伸出小胖手擦干眼泪，倔强地噘着嘴。  
昔年不忍心，还是朝她伸出手，唤她乳名。我们倔强独立的团团妹妹，拉住裙角狠狠地纠结了一番，还是慢慢摸上昔年的手臂，钻进他怀里。紧紧抓着他胸前的衣服，闭着眼睛流眼泪。毛茸茸的小脑袋在昔年下巴蹭来蹭去，依恋地靠着昔年。

吃过晚饭，两个宝宝又要被江潭爸爸批评整改了。  
被江潭拎进书房，乖巧地坐在小板凳上听爸爸训话。  
高大的爸爸坐在书房宽大的椅子上，沉声说：“我让你们好好照顾爹地，你们照顾了？”  
“你们只会给他找麻烦。”  
“团团，今天做错什么了？”   
没说完昔年就推门进来，冷笑着说：“你女儿最有志气，从楼梯上摔下来打八百个滚也不带吭一声的。你儿子也不错，哪儿也没磕着就知道哭。我觉得还是早点收拾收拾把这俩不省心的打包带回你江家老宅去，送去给你爸妈玩几天如何？反正他们一天见不着这俩就难受，你清净我也清净。正好我最近想放个假，你好好上班，我出国啊。”  
江潭一听这话不对，连忙说：“孩子还是自己教育的好。”  
两孩子一听昔年不要他们了，连忙冲过来抱住昔年的腿，一个哼哼唧唧地喊爸爸，一个一个劲儿地说对不起。  
昔年看着腿上两颗橡皮糖，无赖摊手：“我带不了这俩娃了，你爱咋地咋地吧。”  
江潭站起来抱住昔年，在他唇上一吻，又俯身把两个孩子抱起来。三双眼睛深情款款地瞧他。  
“没了你，我们爷仨怎么办。”  
“呜呜，年年不要不要我….”  
“Daddy, I’m sorry….”

 

昔年不管，任由橡皮糖三人组粘着他认错，又度过了一个闹哄哄的夜晚。

睡觉前，昔年凑近小床去亲他们的脸。  
疼疼大眼睛眨巴眨巴：“年年，I love you！”  
团团闭眼装睡，小手却把昔年的手指捏得紧紧。  
昔年轻笑，轻轻吻她的额头：“我也爱你哦，团团妹妹。”

 

轻轻关上门，江潭抱上来，紧紧搂住昔年的腰。  
“还有我呢？”江潭说。  
昔年回抱住他，在他唇角印下一个吻。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十章 上

这森林为你生长成传奇   
每阵风都为了你而叹息   
每只云雀为你而鸣  
如果你喜欢下雨 这里的雨不会停

——《心中长出一片森林》

 

！！！  
BGM——《TV In Black And White (Version 2)》 Lana Del Rey 搭配BGM，效果更佳

 

他们打乱了一切，从身体接触开始，再是第一个吻，最后才到滚到床上。与其说他们打乱了顺序，不如说是江潭带着昔年打破了昔年的顺序。他以为一段关系的开始是提前心动，然后才是真诚并且礼貌的提出约会请求，再是牵手，最后最后才是接吻，接吻的后面是另外一个桃色的庞大世界，那是他不曾幻想过的世界。他原本以为自己此生就要独自老去，可是江潭出现了，并凭一己之力打破了他所有的顺序，强迫他在每个夜晚被迫学习并复习那个庞大世界里的细枝末节。  
黑白分明的眼睛，凌乱的头发，变奏的呼吸，还有彼此的温度。肉｀体贴着肉｀体，没有爱语和承诺的协调音，一切一切都是在正处于这个不断破裂的时空内不断失控和终将走向毁灭的协奏曲。昔年被迫沉沦，被迫承受片刻美妙的不清醒，江潭握着他的腰，把他带往另一个深渊。在江潭怀里他总是害怕和难过，甚至幻想自己患了伤心乳`头综合征，不然为什么每每江潭抚上他的身体，总会引来他的颤抖和低泣。  
很多时候，他都不知道那些眼泪是为了求饶还是为了撒娇。

吻到一半，他猛地推开江潭，一种巨大的羞愧感将他淹没。  
不一会儿江潭又黏上来更用力地侵入他的口腔，释放大量信息素湮灭他的所有感官，拉着他下沉。  
这没来由地让他想起那句“我们好不容易，我们生不由己。”可是，他和江潭，又怎么能称作“我们”呢？  
好不容易的是终于攻陷他第二道防线的江潭，生不由己的只能是在这片深渊中快乐又痛苦的自己。  
昔年推开他缠人的脸，江潭不依不饶，细舔昔年的手心，用舌头来描绘他的掌纹。昔年羞怯地收回手，江潭拉住他的手腕，把他抱起来摔到床上。然后铺天盖地地吻下来，手钻进他的睡衣。接吻间，昔年抵抗：“不要伸进去摸….”江潭啃咬他的嘴角：“那我隔着衣服摸。”然后隔着薄薄的睡衣，拇指按在昔年的乳尖画圆，上下抚弄，不一会儿乳`头敏感地挺立起来，隔着睡衣都能看到两点凸出。昔年腰间一麻，绷紧的肌肉瞬间放松，江潭隔着衣服咬上他细嫩的乳尖，濡湿了那儿的布料。昔年又一次无意识地挺起胸膛抗拒，反而把两颗可怜的乳`头往他面前松。昔年受不住，一时间不知自己生在何处，堪堪又要撒娇般地哭出来。  
江潭伸手捂住昔年不断散发信息素的后颈腺体，在失控之前终于还是忍住了。  
“柳昔年，你给不给操？”他轻咬昔年左耳的耳钉。  
昔年吃痛，飞远的理智稍微归位:"不给….我不给…"  
“我先留你清清白白的，不要让我等太久。”江潭妥协。  
“我们什么都不是！”藏在心里很久的话终于说出口，再次听到这样的危险发言，江潭也不生气，伸手捂住昔年此刻脆弱的眼睛。  
“你给我想清楚了再说话。”放昔年的眼睛自由，他站起来往浴室走。  
打开浴室门之前他背对昔年，说：“从那天开始，我们什么都是。”

哪一天？吃到拳头的那一天、在书店找上他的那一天、吃到他豆腐的那一天、第一次陪睡的那一天、第一次接吻的那一天还是拿到信息素匹配度测试结果的那一天？  
是什么？是老板和员工、炮友、床伴、冤家、敌人、富豪和穷鬼、Alpha和Omega，信息素高匹配度玩家？准伴侣？情人？还是恋人，或者和他从前身边的莺莺燕燕一样，环绕着他撒娇，互相索取的人？昔年躺回他的小沙发，焦躁地胡思乱想。把被子踢来踢去，越想越不好受，索性戴上耳机听歌。江潭解决干净出来就发现昔年又逃回了他的小沙发。榕城转秋，就算开了空调夜里也凉透了，昔年瘦的不行特别怕冷，最近每次捏昔年脚心都是冰的。江潭不容拒绝，把他硬生生从沙发上撕下来，抱进怀里抱回了床上。  
昔年和其他类型的Omega完全不同，他是进化型的种类，虽比起Alpha和Beta要更纤细一些，到底也还是越来越往壮了长的。每次和顾回出门，闻不到他信息素的路人都会误以为他和顾回是伴侣。江潭顶不高兴昔年没事儿老爱跟那几个Omega在一块儿玩儿，他要比他们个子高些，走出去常会引人误会。更何况是见天地帮顾回做饭取快递陪顾回逛街，每次肖旭给他说昔年今天和顾回又去了哪儿哪儿，他都恨不得立刻拨电话给在国外分部的江岸，让他赶紧回来把人哄好了带走，省得整天和昔年扭在一起没来由地让他心烦。  
178的个子，任由江潭再怎么觉得他小只，走出去到底也还是个子顶高的青年。轻轻松松被公主抱的感觉并不是很好，昔年又一次觉得自己的人格被江潭打击。这会儿也是没再存什么想撒娇的念头，一边捶他一边挣扎，险些掉下去，江潭快走几步，带着人跌到了床上。两个人又吵着吵着睡到了一张床上。  
这一睡，往后就没怎么睡小沙发了。

十月里某天晚上，昔年睡前喝太多水，迷迷糊糊爬起来上厕所。江潭也爬起来守在厕所门口等他，然后半抱半推地把人弄回床上重新抱进怀里。他亲亲昔年的脸，半梦半醒地说：“加到…一周六天….”唇贴在昔年温暖的颈窝，又沉沉睡过去。昔年听了这话心脏跳得厉害，心虚地觉得心跳声在安静得夜里会被江潭听了去，越想心脏跳得越快，睡意全无。可心底到底也是清楚的，像江潭这样的骄傲的Alpha，如若不是真离不开他的信息素，到底对自己也不会存有什么实在的感情。这一想很快便冷静下来，说到底自己只是个活体的陪睡枕头罢了，任他江潭对它千般依赖万般慷慨，一旦没有了信息素的吸引，他对江潭来说什么也不是。昔年稍稍挣脱江潭的怀抱，不一会儿江潭又靠上来抱紧他。昔年深吸一口气，翻过身钻进他怀里。  
——不管了，过一天是一天吧。

到底是江氏集团的独苗，做事一丝不苟。第二天清早，餐桌上就出现了第二份合同，把从前的陪睡四天改成了陪睡六天，昔年看也不看就签下自己的名字。喝了一大口牛奶，对江潭说：“总有一天你得喊我搬进来。”江潭看着报纸，回他：“你想也可以。”趁他没看自己，昔年朝他翻了个白眼。江潭余光瞟到了，伸手抓他的手臂，去吻他。带着奶味儿的一个吻，感觉不错。  
放开昔年的时候他脸又红了，昔年总是不习惯突如其来的亲亲，江潭好心情地看着他红彤彤的脸蛋。  
——他很可爱。  
江潭不由自主地想。 

昔年实在是接不住江潭突如其来的亲亲，在他的观念里，亲亲到底是只能和最亲爱的人做的行为。对情事一无所知的他所谓的亲亲不过就是唇贴着唇浅浅的吻，而江潭的吻实在是太狂放…太磨人…抓住他动辄就要亲好几分钟，昔年觉得下巴都要酸掉了。  
“昔年？你在想什么？”顾回的手在昔年眼前晃了晃。  
昔年很快回过神：“没什么…在想江潭真他吗的是个臭混蛋。”  
“他又欺负你了？”顾回担心地问。  
“也没有…其实他人…也挺好的…”昔年不好意思地抬手搓着后颈说。  
“那你怎么突然骂他？”顾回更加不解。  
“我…..我….”我了半天我不出个所以然，顾回看他这个状况，立刻了然地笑笑。宠溺地拍拍他的头：“挺好的，都挺好的。”

 

江潭收到昔年的短信——“周末请假，我有演出。”  
不一会儿又发来一条——“镜子Livehouse，周六晚上八点半，你来吗？”  
江潭利落地回了俩字—— “不来。”

这边昔年看到江潭发来的短信，没来由地觉得胃一抽抽地疼，有些委屈地摸了摸脖子，呆呆看着手机。小诺看他站着发呆，摸了把他的头：“怎么了？”昔年抬起头笑笑：“没什么，开始练习吧。”整个下午都心不在焉不在状态。大家坐在一起想安可的时候唱什么歌，昔年缩在练习室那张沙发上发呆。突然一条信息进来，是江潭发的，一张他们演出的电子票截图。昔年捧着手机心砰砰地跳，不知道发什么回他好，索性发了一个搞怪的表情包。  
他兴奋地把手举得老高，急着表态：“安可我们唱那个吧！那个《TV In Black And White》！！”

江潭单手撑着办公室落地窗，一只手滑动手机，翻看和昔年的聊天记录。  
最近他们时不时会在微信在聊几句，昔年经常发一些路边拍的野花、小树、隔壁的大狗，墙上的野猫还有咬了一口的冰棍给他，也不说什么。江潭看到了总是回他一张自己办公桌的照片或者随手拍一张手边的咖啡给他。两个人不搭噶地用纯图片聊天也能聊一个下午，你来我往的，倒有一种无时无刻给对方分享自己生活的感觉。昔年没事儿会发很多表情包，江潭不屑玩这种无聊的游戏，最后都会发一张偷拍的昔年睡颜照来终结他的表情包轰炸。  
有时候江潭还在开会，收到昔年拍的野花野草，也会给面子的回复一张会议现场实拍图。弄得会议中的员工们战战兢兢，十分恐惧。  
不一会儿那边又发来一张啃了一半的玉米照片。  
江潭又严肃地回他一张员工们坐的笔直认真听报告的照片。  
肖旭站在一边忍笑，两人你来我往互相查岗跟过家家似的玩儿，倒也真有点青春期搞对象的感觉，特傻，特纯。

江潭那天有个临时会议，赶到的时候已经唱到后面。  
来的人还挺多，把不大不小的livehouse都挤满了，又闷又热。 太多的信息素混在一起，即便是遇见昔年之后对别人的信息素变得反应迟钝的现在，闻 到那么多信息素也是挺不舒服的。为了不让在场的人受到自己信息素的压制，肖旭还特地让他贴了信息素抑制贴。太多味道混在一起了，让昔年的味道变得难以分辨，江潭不悦地皱眉，为了防止找不到他，他把舞台上的抱着吉他跟大家聊天的昔年盯得更紧。其实人就站在那儿，还能去哪儿呢？  
肖旭引着江潭上到二楼，那里用不着跟歌迷们挤，视野开阔，就是离昔年有点远。  
他们的音乐无非是一些无实质意义的情爱、和平呼吁和烦恼，编曲新颖活泼，惹得场子内大群人跟着蹦来蹦去，江潭觉得整栋楼都要被他们蹦塌了。livehouse紫色粉色蓝色的灯打到昔年身上，有几缕头发被汗水打湿，贴在脸上，显得脸更小了。他今天穿了件黑色的卫衣和牛仔裤，踩着双黑色帆布鞋，一张脸干干净净，跟大学生似的。抱着吉他随着音乐蹦来蹦去，一会儿走过去和吉他手背靠背弹吉他，一会儿给底下的歌迷送飞吻，忙得不行。一曲唱毕，下面好几个Omega大叫：“啊啊啊！” “可爱！！！” “昔年超可爱！！！”  
昔年仰起头咕嘟咕嘟喝水，然后笑着说：“我都25了，早就不可爱啦。” 江潭听得这句话，一下子明白这表面是说给歌迷们听的，实际上也是说给自己听的。他还在因为上次自己说他年纪不小而耿耿于怀，想到这里江潭的心紧了一下，微微捏紧了拳头。  
全部唱完了之后全员鞠躬退场，追光灯关闭，随着一声比一声高的“安可”livehouse 的灯亮起来。  
退场后昔年躲在暗处偷偷再瞧了瞧下面，今天他一直往下面瞅，只看到了顾回在水，周群和几个朋友，没有看到江潭。突然就有些泄气，但还是要把最后的歌唱完，伴随尖叫声重新回到舞台的时候，他背上吉他，调整话筒然后说：“这是今天最后一首歌，马上就要和大家说再见了。这次演出真的很棒，你们都很棒，谢谢你们能来到这里，陪哥斯拉一起把我们的梦做完。最后一首歌，想送给所有在想念里煎熬的你们和….和我…”听到这话下面窜起一声声起哄，昔年拿着拨片的手微微颤抖，接着说：“我一直都觉得，我们的想念是有回声的，这个回声能够传到很远很远的地方，总有一天会被那个人听到。所以在听这首歌的时候，大家可以尽情去想念那个人，他们一定一定会听到我们想念的声音。”说这句话的时候他的声音微微颤抖，脑海里不由自主浮现江潭的脸，江潭凝视自己时的眼、江潭宽阔的肩膀、江潭温暖缠人的拥抱、江潭梦游时温柔的亲吻、江潭滚烫的掌心…..昔年没来由地想掉眼泪，睁大了眼睛拼命忍住。  
（ BGM——《TV In Black And White (Version 2)》 Lana Del Rey）  
抱着吉他握着话筒，深呼一口气冷静下来，然后开口唱，是带着温柔的笑的：

Living without you is like Tv in black and white  
没有你的日子像黑白电视  
you turn me on and brought color into my life  
而你将色彩注入我人生  
When I'm around you suddenly I realize  
当我将你环绕 我惊觉  
that I was blind before  
之前被蒙蔽双眼  
I saw the world through your eyes  
我从你眼中看世界

 

 

底下的情侣在接吻或拥抱，有人在偷偷擦眼泪。黄色的灯光打在他头上，两只眼睛亮得跟星星一样，整个人随着音乐轻轻地摆动身体。  
实在是太缠绵浪漫的一首歌，被他唱出来平添几分柔软和撒娇，江潭放松了握紧的拳头，隔着人群和模糊的灯光凝视他。  
那抹穿着黑色卫衣的纤细身影，抱着吉他撒娇地唱着歌，是闪闪发着光的。  
或许是成长在满是Alpha的环境中，像昔年这样多变又纯真的人实属难得，江潭自觉一直以来自己都没能把这个人看清楚。

 

散场后，大家打算去酒吧开庆功宴。昔年突然接到江潭的电话，心止不住砰砰跳，接通电话没两分钟就被江潭勾`引走了。  
昔年走到livehouse旁边的小巷子，黑漆漆的，他握着手机站在巷子口等江潭。   
黑暗里突然伸出一只手把他扯进去推到墙上，大手护住他的头，然后铺天盖地地吻了下来。


	24. Chapter 24

第十二章 下

 

请大家务必搭配这首绝世甜歌使用！！  
BGM——《Love Me Like You Do》Ellie Goulding

 

江潭的唇柔软灼热，吻上来的时候昔年主动化解所有抵抗，伸手回应这个拥抱，主动伸出舌跟他的纠缠到一起。  
黑黢黢的巷子看不到彼此的表情，偶尔有车灯打过来，刺眼得无端让人想掉眼泪，昔年闭上了眼睛。  
江潭放开他的唇，灼热的吐息喷在昔年敏感的耳朵，让昔年微微颤抖。昔年任由粘人的Alpha汲取自己的温度，他有些害羞又有些惊喜，故作不抱希望地说：“你怎么来了！我还以为你不会来…”江潭伸手捧住他的小脸，拇指眷恋地探索昔年的眼窝、睫毛、鼻子和唇。不想打破片刻的温柔，昔年鬼迷心窍，主动蹭上他的手掌，允许自己撒娇。江潭又吻下来，手伸进卫衣里从腰开始一寸一寸往上摸。昔年更紧地抱住他，江潭伸手下去捏他的臀，在他耳边说：“你好香。”  
“都是汗臭味！”昔年有些不好意思，又有点想躲开。江潭抓住他不放，捉到他的唇，又探进去。昔年从来没想到接吻原来是这样煽情的行为，每次和江潭接吻都觉得自己不由自主被他带走，然后主动放松身体任由他欺负。接吻实在太爽，昔年笨拙地回应他，江潭舔了舔昔年敏感的上颚，引来昔年小猫似的哼叫。“嘤！…唔唔唔！”被舔上颚的滋味太奇妙，整个人从脚底开始痒起来，手都不知道往哪儿放。手指只能扣着墙壁，欲罢不能地承受来自江潭高超吻技的教育。最后还是受不了，推开了江潭，整条舌头都是麻麻的。   
看不到彼此的表情，更加持了其他感官的刺激，昔年害羞地抬起手臂挡住了眼睛。江潭又摸上来，开始在他脖子和锁骨处舔咬，嘬出高调的吻痕。昔年闭着眼睛偏开头抵抗：“不..不要再种草莓了，上次被他们笑了好久….”江潭不依不饶，轻咬他的锁骨，伸手捏住他的乳`头搓｀揉，弄得昔年止不住地颤抖。昔年微微勃`起，江潭伸出一条长腿插进他两腿间，恶意地往上顶了顶：“舒服吗？”昔年捂着嘴摇头，黑暗里听得江潭解开裤子拉链的声音，他拉过昔年的手摸到自己的阳｀具上，又伸手解开昔年的牛仔裤。  
被江潭一顶，昔年的处男鸡很快也激动地翘起来，两人的阳｀具贴到一起，江潭又拉过他的手带着他一起撸动起来。江潭经验丰富，知道摸哪里怎么摸才最爽，他拇指在昔年的马眼处刮弄，惹得昔年主动挺起腰哼出声来，似乎有点要射的意思。江潭更用力地扣弄他的马眼，承受不住剧烈的快感，昔年本能地挣扎，江潭困住他的手，咬上他的耳钉。  
刚发炎痊愈的耳洞被撕扯，又痛起来。痛感刺激了情｀欲，昔年爽得堪堪射出来：“噫！不要…要出…出来了…”江潭堵住马眼不准他射，昔年难受得飙泪，还是哭唧唧地求饶：“让我…呜呜…让我射…”江潭压着他一边咬他的耳钉，一边问：“给不给操？”濒临崩溃边缘，倒是什么话都能说出口了。在大声哭出来之前昔年回答：“呜…给…给操….啊！”江潭放开手，用力地撸动几下，然后咬住他疼痛的耳钉，昔年呜咽着射了出来。柳昔年这个人典型的外强中干，看上去不好惹，实际上软得不行。稍微欺负一下整个身体就软得一塌糊涂，往屁股上拍一巴掌肉还要抖三抖，实在是惹得人更加想欺负。  
在巷子里被江潭撸出来两发，他自己也来了一发，昔年被抱着走出来的时候腿都在心虚地打颤。  
回琼山别墅的路上，江潭把昔年抱进怀里，打开车窗。此时行驶在跨江大桥上，远处霓虹闪烁，风刮进来，昔年的脸颊被吹得冰凉。江潭用唇贴着他的耳朵，用只有他们听得见的声音说：“记住你今晚说的话。”  
是关于那一句“想念”还是那句“给操”？昔年不知道，也不想再去细想，他闭上眼睛往江潭怀里缩。江潭的声音被风刮向更远的地方，他不知道自己不可名状的想念是否抵达。只是在天亮之前，他不想再粉饰自己的挣扎和怯懦。想让江潭听到他想念的声音，想让江潭知道，每次从他的别墅走出来，他都能闻到彼此不舍的信息素。在他冒着眼泪下山的时候，他能回头看到，他能看到江潭站在别墅的阳台看自己。他不敢一步一回头，只能冒着泪花一步步往前走。  
他是独立的人，不是Alpha养在家里的宠物。他不想要这样的生活。

 

前不久他帮客人修灯泡的时候，从不稳的凳子上摔下来磕到头。额角被磕了一个大包，昔年自己反而没多在意。江潭看见就生气了，伸手弹了弹那个大包，弄得昔年疼得眼泪汪汪，江潭骂他：“赚不了几个钱，还做什么？”昔年不管：“买菜钱总能攒一点吧。”  
“不准做了。”江潭沉声道。昔年觉得他莫名其妙，回他：“你不愁吃穿当然什么都简单咯，我累死累活还不是养家糊口混口饭吃。”江潭姿态强硬：“不准就是不准。”昔年也弄得有些不高兴：“你说不准就不准哦，脸大如盆。”江潭听了这话，干脆地把他推到，压着他欺负了半天，又摸又啃，昔年也是真有点上火了，愣是没有求饶。最后江潭妥协：“你是Omega，别再做这种工作了。”昔年整理好衣服站起来：“那你说，我是Omega，我能干什么？你们能不能不要带着有色眼镜看待我们？难道我在你眼里就是啥也干不了的废物？前天你家厨房水管坏了不是我修的？跳闸了不是我去弄的？是，您是有钱，和我们这种人不一样，但求你不要瞧不起人好吗？”越说越生气，越说越委屈，昔年揉了揉眼窝跑去花园浇花。俩人一晚上都没说话。  
昔年要的是尊重和平等，但自小养尊处优的江潭给不了他平等和尊重。他的所有慷慨都是建立在昔年是弱者这一栏上的，他无论如何也无法理解昔年想要得到平视的诉求，在他的世界里，昔年就是个需要被保护和疼爱的Omega，即便自己不愿意承认，他潜意识里还是觉得昔年既可爱又可怜。但是昔年不想让江潭觉得自己弱，他莽撞炽热的情感，不是用来低头和撒娇的。比起接受江潭的豢养，他宁愿撸起袖子赚那点可怜的钱，养活自己。这是他的骄傲，是他在江潭面前保留的最后一点自尊。   
经过这事之后江潭也没再提不让他赚钱的事儿，但总归是不愉快的。每次听到肖旭给自己说昔年今天去哪儿帮客人做了什么他都不开心，后面干脆不让肖旭报告了。到底俩人现在八字没一撇算不了什么，这样管他，倒显得自己多管闲事。

本来定好演出结束就去榕城最大的酒吧嗨一夜的，没想到昔年被江潭一通电话勾`引走了。于是大家决定第二天晚上再出来嗨，昔年今天正好也不用陪江潭睡觉。穿了条黑色的破洞牛仔裤，套上白色的长袖T，耳朵上戴满耳钉再戴上唇钉，就这样出了门。大学的时候倒是挺爱这样打扮，看上去特坏，大眼睛下两颗泪痣对称得诡异又颓废，那时候不管是Alpha，Beta还是Omega都挺多人追他。只不过他从来没想过恋爱的事儿，一一礼貌地拒绝，反而多了些生人勿近的意思。  
昔年到的时候他们已经喝起来了，骆驼都被灌醉了，正抽着烟说胡话。张愿和小诺酒量挺好，还在一个劲儿地拼酒。昔年找位置坐下，舞池那边音乐太大声，整个场子都在震动，坐在皮沙发上感觉屁股都在发麻。昔年开了一瓶啤酒开始喝起来，刚准备拿着啤酒去舞池跳舞，骆驼就端着酒杯摇摇晃晃地站起来，差点儿往后面摔去。昔年扶住他，手里喝了一半的啤酒不小心洒出去，淋到隔壁桌一个Alpha的衣服上。那男人立刻站起来擦着衣服就骂，昔年掏出纸巾递过去，一个劲儿地跟人解释和道歉。  
那桌人估计也是喝得差不多了，酒精上头也不理智。说什么也不放过他们，骂声夹在舞池激越的音乐里，惹得附近几桌的客人频频回头看。昔年说：“那您给我个联系方式，明天咱们酒醒了再解决行吗？实在是对不起。”那Alpha听了这话更来劲了：“操｀你妈，哥们儿几个好不容易出来喝一趟就被你搅乱了，你诚心找打是吧？”骆驼张愿几个也喝得有点多，听了火大，冲过来说：“都道歉了还不成吗？您好歹是个男人，能不能别他妈娘们唧唧的啊？”“你他妈说谁娘们？”那桌人也不忿，站起来就开骂。眼看场面收不住，昔年捏紧拳头就说：“成，那您说我们要怎么办把。”那个Alpha醉得不清，接着酒精发挥：“给爷爷我下跪道歉啊。”“我呸！狗`娘养的东西！”昔年冷声骂，那帮人听了更怒，冲上来就要打，酒保和保安听到动静朝这边赶了过来。那桌专门陪酒的Omega男生眼看要打起来，也连忙走上前来劝那个Alpha：“哥，您别冲动，小问题，咱们继续喝啊。”那个Alpha不领情，揪起陪酒男孩的衣领就开骂：“去你妈的！你一个Omega也配在这儿说话？”昔年听到这话，受了刺激一般地骂他：“你他娘的算什么东西！”那Alpha一拳朝昔年砸来，昔年躲开，张愿和骆驼也冲上去，两桌人就这样扭打起来。  
昔年力气不小，打小从泥坑里滚过来的，论打架可不会轻易认输。吃了那人几个拳头，他也把那个烂醉的Alpha撂倒了骑在人家身上掼了他好几拳。身后一个人又冲上来压着他往他脸招呼，他用力推开他站起来，一脚朝那人那二两肉踹去。躺地上回血的Alpha使劲抱住他的腿不撒手，昔年挨了一拳，被打得朝酒桌倒去。酒桌倒了，哗啦啦的酒瓶砸下来，现场发出各种尖叫怒吼和酒瓶破碎的声音，乱成一团。昔年爬起来飞起一脚踢对方下巴上，突然后面有个人砸碎了一个啤酒瓶朝着昔年就要砸过来。酒吧里混乱加上灯光模糊，张愿他们只顾着打，没人看见危险在靠近。那人挑中昔年的头正要砸去，一直大手钳住他，然后一脚把他踹得老远。来人拦腰把昔年抱进怀里，昔年正要反抗，猝不及防闻到江潭的信息素。他心里咯噔一声，还没反应过来就被江潭护在了身后。那人拿着酒瓶就要冲过来，江潭偏开，大手按住那人的脸，带着人往地上砸去。  
赵烈带着一帮保安冲进来把人都制住，这场闹剧才平息下来。江潭和赵烈凌厉霸道的信息素释放出来，在场的人都不敢再造次。把挑事的几个带走了之后江潭抓过他的手，把他往楼上拖。本来就没什么力气了，被江潭拖着走那么快，昔年有点走不动。他扶着楼梯栏杆，晕乎乎地喘气儿，不一会儿就停了下来。“我…我走不动了…”他一屁股坐到楼梯上，一边喘气一边说。  
江潭走下几级台阶，蹲下来，然后捏住他的脸把他按到楼梯台阶上就吻了上来。   
昔年喝了酒，嘴里都是啤酒的味道，江潭发狠，趁昔年主动回应的时候咬伤了昔年的舌头，血冒出来，铁锈味蔓延，昔年推开他，他又重重压上来。唇钉被咬到冒血，嘴角都被他啃烂了，江潭才放过他。昔年有些醉，酒精作用下也不算很疼，他也愣是没讨饶，眼泪都没掉一滴。非常有出息，江潭看着昔年那张晕乎乎的小脸，简直都快气笑了。  
今天本来要回一趟老宅的，可赵烈今天和他老婆吵了架不开心，愣是要他陪自己出来喝酒。遇到昔年之后他很少再出来跟几个朋友聚会，想了想还是赴约了。这家酒吧是赵烈开的，平常他们喝酒都是在楼上，一般很少去下面的舞池和卡座。在等费浱许睦和秦定北过来的时候，酒吧经理急匆匆上来说：“老板，舞池那边两桌人打起来了。”反正也没事儿做，江潭跟着赵烈下来看看情况。他本来从来不屑去下面闻恶心的臭味的，今天鬼使神差就跟了下去，也庆幸自己跟下去了。  
隔得远远的也看不清楚扭打起来的那帮人是谁，只听得被揍的陪酒男生哭着说是因自己而起的，自己被客人怼到地上，那桌的几个看了生气就冲上来打起来了。赵烈问经理知不知道两桌人谁是谁，一旁有人插嘴说有一桌是好像是玩儿乐队的来着，进门来的时候有点印象。江潭心一跳，挤进人堆里急急辨认里面有没有眼熟的人。凑近了，充斥着香烟、灰尘、油腻、各种普通人的信息素里，有属于他的一抹信息素，葡萄柚味儿的，酸涩微甜，干干净净。他拨开人冲进去，有个Alpha正好拿起玻璃瓶就要往昔年背后摔，江潭头皮炸开，两三步冲过去就护住了昔年。灯光昏暗，他来不及看昔年有没有受伤，等吻过之后再检查，脸蛋儿被人砸了青了一块，嘴角擦伤，流了一点鼻血，身上还不知道有哪些伤。  
看着昔年喝了酒又被打成这样的样子，江潭简直被气笑了。他捏着昔年的下巴，凝视他：“平时我稍微大力点儿你就开始飚狗尿，这时候就那么有种？”拨开他凌乱的头发查看他脸上的伤势，江潭也不嫌脏，伸手擦掉他的鼻血。“有出息，太有出息了。”  
昔年其实没有喝醉，只是被打得疼了，加上喝了几口酒。被江潭来了那么一出英雄救美，不自觉就有点晕乎乎的。心跳得厉害，又有一种强烈的羞耻和难堪裹上他，他连一个字也说不出来。江潭不耐烦，舔了一口他下嘴唇的唇钉，命令他：“说话。”  
他觉得自己要死在江潭的视线中了。此时此刻只觉得自己是个腌臜泼才，就算此前再怎么给江潭留下印象，今天也被自己这一通无用的正义打破了。今晚狼狈下流的模样被江潭看了去，只怕日后在他心里自己也跟那些不管不顾的无赖混混一样了。他从来不害怕自己在别人眼里是什么，这一秒却实实在在地恐惧起来。那种强烈的羞耻和难堪不为别的，就是不想让江潭看了去，让江潭知道原来他也是这样的泼皮无赖，他不想被江潭厌恶。  
昔年难堪地垂下看不敢直视他，借着楼道的灯光，江潭却要逼他看自己：“说话。”他加大捏他脸的力道，一定要逼他抖落出声音来以确定这一刻他是否清醒。昔年再也不堪承受，终于还是冒了眼泪，厚着脸皮嘤嘤嘤地往江潭怀里钻去。他哭着说：”对不起….呜呜呜…对不起..“不知道自己错在了哪里，却还是难堪地要选择道歉。江潭抱紧他，任由他把眼泪鼻涕往自己昂贵的西装上蹭。闻到昔年难过的信息素，他的心也跟着一抽一抽地疼，深呼吸，江潭说：“刚说有出息，马上就冒金豆子。就知道哭，成得了什么事儿？”他摸着昔年的头，抬头去看楼道的灯。  
等昔年不再呜咽，他扳过昔年的头去检查他的伤口，拿出手帕帮他擦眼泪鼻涕。昔年难堪得要死，自觉今晚算是出尽洋相，转身就想溜，江潭把他抓回来抱怀里，大力拍拍他的屁股，厉声道：”还敢跑？“昔年被吼得乖下来。“出事儿的时候怎么不知道要跑？”昔年无言以对，只能难堪地低头沉默。江潭拉起他的衣服，除了左腰被磕到桌上留下青紫的印子之外其他地方倒是没伤到，莫名松了口气。江潭帮他整理好衣服，放开他：“还哭不哭？”昔年摇头。  
“你见不得Omega被欺负，但你也是Omega，柳昔年。”  
“并不是每个Omega都能撑起一片天。”  
“今天若不是我赶到，你这会儿会在医院。”想起那个画面江潭就开始后怕，如果他今天不跟着赵烈下来，那个啤酒瓶就要砸到他的头上，划伤他脆弱的后颈腺体。不至于死掉，但如昔年这样怕疼的一个人，免不了要受折磨。  
“嗯。”昔年闭上眼睛，又冒出眼泪。  
江潭知道他这会儿委屈得不行，不好跟他说这个。耐心地擦掉他的眼泪，轻按了按被打得淤青的拳头印，他烦躁地舔上昔年的唇钉，又吻上去。手伸进昔年的衣服，轻轻按压他的伤口，惹得他小声嘤咛。正吻得入迷，赵烈站在楼上咳了咳。昔年迅速红着脸推开他，眼泪还挂脸上，倒像是自己欺负狠了一样。“那个….打扰你们了。人到齐了，上来吧。”赵烈心虚地看着楼梯间冷冷看着自己坏了他好事的江潭说。


	25. Chapter 25

昔年死活不肯进去，江潭不容他拒绝，捏着人屁股把他推了进去。  
今天许睦临时加班，又没有到。  
这会儿子赵烈，费浱、秦定北和何献，祁鹿都到了。  
除开费浱，这是昔年和江潭朋友们的第一次见面。  
赵烈是江潭舅舅的儿子，赵家现在的当家，和江潭一样长一张混血颜，嚣张狂傲不可一世。  
费浱家和江家是连襟，他是近几年娱乐圈炙手可热的流量演员，坐拥千万粉丝。  
秦定北是榕城秦氏的大儿子，何献和祁鹿都是Omega，何献是秦定北的番，祁鹿是新人演员，赵烈老婆的胞胎弟弟。

几个人看江潭身后跟着的昔年，微微惊讶，但也不敢八卦。  
江潭那个脾性他们是晓得的，他平生最讨厌人家干扰他的生活。只是没想到他这样情人和朋友泾渭分明的一个人，会把人带来给他们瞧。闻着俩人的信息素，确实是已经彻底在一起了的，一时间也不知道这究竟是他的新情人还是伴侣。江潭不介绍，他们也不好和昔年打招呼。费浱是个典型的美貌白痴，张口就说：“我听赵烈说他在下面和人打…..”江潭冷冰冰的眼神瞟过来，祁鹿暗暗掐他一把，他立刻收声。昔年在江潭旁边局促地站着，也不知道眼睛该往哪里瞧。  
看昔年不自在，他把昔年拉去棋牌室，亲了亲他的脸然后关门出来。  
几个人放肆的八卦眼神根本藏不住，江潭走到吧台前，叫来肖旭。吩咐他：“把今天打了他的人挑出来。”  
然后走出去和赵烈商量事情，留几个人在里面肆意八卦。  
江潭一走几个人就开始按捺不住，费浱说：“他江潭是那么护崽的人？” 秦定北：“这人谁认识？没见过。”   
何献：“脸都被打肿了，不过长得还挺好看的。”祁鹿：“跟呈显长得好像，他不是最讨厌这种类型的吗？”  
费浱赶紧捂住祁鹿的嘴，说：“嘘！说了多少次了，不要提到这个人！”秦定北又说：“确实有点像，这人到底是谁？”  
“我见过几次，确实是他新欢，只是不知道他为什么带过来专门给我们看。”费浱答。  
“太野了，下面那么乱也敢去打架。江潭估计气得不轻。”何献说。  
“你们印象中江潭确实是喜欢这种款式的？”祁鹿忍不住再一次确定。  
“趁江潭没进来，我们去找他聊两句？”费浱出了馊点子。

秦定北负责放风，几个人拉开棋牌室的门。  
昔年乖巧地坐在棋牌室沙发上，看见门缝钻进来几个脑袋，愣愣地看着他们。  
很漂亮的人，瘦瘦高高，大眼睛巴掌脸，两颗和呈显极相似的泪痣。披散着头发戴着唇钉，脸上还带着伤，大眼睛湿漉漉又无辜地看着来人。那嘴唇一看就是被江潭亲肿的，嘴皮都被江潭给咬破了，可怜兮兮，看上去又欲又纯。何献心想，虽说是和呈显一种长相，到底还是不一样的。呈显漂亮得更有侵略性更张扬，而这位看上去要单纯朴实一些，同样一双大眼，呈显是妩媚精明，他的是清澈，加上或许刚哭过，倒有些委屈可怜的感觉。  
祁鹿也没想那么多，冲上前去就伸手朝着昔年笑：“我叫祁鹿！你叫什么？”  
昔年不好意思地伸出手回握，微微笑：“我叫柳昔年。”说话脆生生的，特别好听。这点跟呈显倒是很不一样。  
何献也凑上来，笑着说：“真好听的名字，我叫何献，我们俩都是Omega。”昔年看着何献，乖巧地点头。  
“你跟江潭，是什么关系呀？”祁鹿忍不住八卦。  
昔年红了脸，支支吾吾地说：“就….嗯…他..他是我老板！”三个人对视一眼，完全没搞懂是什么意思。费浱也不纠结这些，凑上来八卦：“那你为什么还住他家里去了？”昔年听了这话脸刷地红透了，没等费浱再开口，江潭冷冰冰地走过来，居高临下地看着这三个人，说：“问完了？”三个人后背一抖，一阵风似地逃了出去。  
江潭挨着昔年坐下来，冷冷地说：“谁是你老板？”昔年心情不好，不打算理他。“他们问你就答？蠢”昔年今天本来就出了洋相，现在更不想犯事，只能闭嘴忍着。江潭看他一反常态，有些不习惯，想逼他说话，又怕把人弄得再哭。只能凑过去又吻他，嘴唇被江潭啃破了再也经不起一点欺负，江潭太阳穴突突地疼——又他妈开始哭唧唧。把人吻得软绵绵的才放手，外面的人八卦了好半天，才见江潭把人带出来，安排肖旭把他载回别墅。关车门之前他俯身亲昔年哭肿的眼睛：“我回来之前不准睡。”昔年推了他一把，缩进车里。  
回到酒吧，江潭一边喝酒一边冷冷看着几个人。  
费浱、何献和祁鹿被看得心虚，差点没直接下跪道歉。  
散会的时候他先走一步，最后冷冷撂了句话给他们仨。  
“我带人过来，就是给你们欺负的？”

看着关上的门，三个人相拥而泣，瑟瑟发抖——我们没有欺负他啊？？？

直到很久之后他们才明白，在江潭这种护妻狂魔+炫妻狂魔的世界里，但凡跟他老婆多聊会儿天，多揶揄他老婆几句的人，都是在欺负他老婆，都得死。

 

江潭回到别墅，也不想再纠结今晚的问题让他难受。昔年已经软乎乎地趴在大床上睡着了，今天因为自己犯了事儿，倒是晓得主动爬上床，投怀送抱撒娇来了。江潭拉开被子躺进去抱住他，整个人睡得软绵绵暖烘烘的，被窝里都是他好闻的信息素。他亲亲昔年的后颈，捏他的鼻子叫他醒来，昔年还没完全张开眼，江潭又吻下来。舌头和嘴唇都被他啃烂了，再接吻伤口又裂开，疼得不行。昔年怕痛地说：“不亲了…好疼…”江潭惩罚地拍怕他的头：“知道疼了？”昔年又要睡过去，江潭不让，他想跟昔年说会儿话。  
“怎么把唇钉摘了？”  
“被你咬发炎了。”  
“你酒量很好？”江潭轻声问。  
“特好，一口气喝三斤。”昔年闭上眼瞎JB吹。  
“哦？”江潭感兴趣地问。昔年没再回他，受不了他再闹自己睡觉，只能拿出屡试不爽的杀手锏——撒娇。主动往江潭怀里拱，毛茸茸的头发蹭上他半开的睡衣领口，两只手乖巧地收在胸前，小狗似的贴近了江潭。江潭太阳穴又突突地疼，柳昔年就是拿定了他吃这套，只要他一哭一撒娇自己就什么都答应。被窝里昔年的小腿冰凉凉，江潭用脚掌去蹭。江潭沉默地盯着昔年的睡脸，不停问自己。  
——你要拿他怎么办，这个人，你到底要拿他怎么办？

 

听到昔年酒量特别好之后，江潭回江家老宅的酒窖里拿了两支白兰地，趁昔年嘴上的伤口好了，拉着他一起喝酒。  
昔年穷酸又兴奋地看江潭倒酒，琥珀色的白兰地倒进高脚杯里，吸了一口葡萄果香和浓郁的陈酿木香，他伸出舌头小小地舔一口，口感柔和，唇齿留香。昔年捧着杯子笑嘻嘻：“真不愧是有钱人！我这辈子从没喝过那么高级的酒！我喝的是酒吗？我喝的是人民币！”江潭轻抿一口，好心情地看着昔年捏着酒杯傻乐。  
昔年这人，自诩酒量好，却一点都不懂品酒。江潭还没品几口，他就吞了两大口，这会儿已经有些微醺。上了脸，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，冒着热气儿。他喝了两口打开冰箱就要倒牛奶，江潭也不阻止他。他一边倒牛奶一边唱：“You're the light, you're the night，You're the color of my blood，You're the cure, you're the pain，You're the only thing I wanna touch，Never knew that it could mean so much，So much~You're the fear, I don't care，Cause I've never been so high，Follow me to the dark，Let me take you past our satellites~”又唱这种专门勾`引人的歌，细腰扭来扭去，江潭看得心痒痒，走过去握住他的细腰就凑过去吻他。  
亲了一会儿，两人坐在一楼开放式厨房吧台椅子上，江潭问他：“怎么不戴唇钉了？”昔年喝了一口白兰地，回他：“我平时都不太戴的。”这是第四大口，酒量确实不错。江潭去扯他耳朵数他打的耳洞，昔年拍掉他的手：“别数了。”江潭也不收回手，手指绕着他的头发，一直盯着他瞧。挺翘的鼻子，干干净净的小脸儿，这会儿已经有点醉了，话都不能说得很清楚。  
“你自己数给我看看的？”江潭说。  
昔年扯着自己的耳朵，乖乖地数：“左耳六个，三个耳垂上，三个耳骨上。右耳五个，两个耳骨上。”他伸手指自己的下唇，说：“唇钉一个….”又指指自己的眉骨：“眉骨钉俩…嗝”江潭摸着他被酒气熏红的小脸，昔年主动在他手心蹭蹭。江潭问：“为什么打那么多？”昔年反应力明显下降，他想了想，说：“大学的时候…觉得折磨自己的身体特酷….完了我老爱哭，哭一次…嗝，我就打一个洞…”江潭问：“为什么哭？”昔年像是费了很大劲儿才想到原因，磕磕绊绊地说：“为我…命不好哭..哭呗。”他摇摇晕乎乎的头，拉住江潭的手：“但我现在都不戴耳钉了…它们又不能封上。”突然想起了什么似地，他笑起来，高兴地朝着江潭：“啊！对了，还有，还有一个！啊….”啊…..他张开嘴巴伸出舌头，示意舌头上曾经戴过舌钉。江潭凑近了去看，嫩红的舌头中间确实有个不容易看出来的小白点，他问：“怎么不戴了？”昔年收回舌头，说：“不想戴，对了！我带着来的。”  
他走到沙发上拿起自己的包，在那儿翻找，找到一个小PP袋子，里面装着他的舌钉。他把舌钉取出来，说：“我戴给你看。”也许是喝了点酒，今天他格外软萌，问什么答什么，非常配合。可能是太久没戴，昔年费劲地戴了半天终于戴上。然后伸出舌头，炫耀似地给江潭看，眼睛眯成一条缝，又色又纯情的表情，勾魂得要命。  
江潭眼神一暗，伸出手指插进他嘴里，夹住那条可爱的舌头在他嘴里搅弄起来。昔年含不住他的手指，口水就这样流下来，他急急地推江潭“唔！….唔唔…”江潭手指试着他口腔的温度和舌钉的异物感，他抽出手吻上去。戴着舌钉的吻顶刺激，江潭登时就硬了，他着急地舔着昔年戴着舌钉和白兰地香味的舌头，舔他敏感的上颚。这一吻就有些收不住，等昔年被抱上大床的时候都还没反应过来是怎么回事儿。

 

一边吻一边隔着睡衣欺负他的乳`头，昔年有些受不了：“别…别摸了…”江潭轻咬他的颈窝，哄他：“自己掀开衣服给我摸？”昔年挣扎了一下，还是偏开头咬着下唇，慢慢地把睡衣下摆撩起来，露出两颗粉｀嫩嫩的乳`头，等他来吃。江潭含上去就开始舔咬起来，昔年腰一麻，又软了下去。啃着昔年的乳`头，他利落地扒了昔年的睡裤。被江潭翻了个面，江潭看着两手捏着他挺翘的屁股，两片汤团的的白嫩嫩屁股，绷在内裤里，颤巍巍的。他伸手拍了几下，肉跟着抖三抖，内裤边被勒出两团，昔年摇着屁股挣扎。这个不解风情的傻`逼，倒是很懂怎么勾`引Alpha，江潭口干舌燥，低下头隔着内裤布料，咬了一口那个软乎乎的屁股。“噫！”昔年抬起头来，又发出这种撒娇的声音。江潭又把他翻面，俯下`身汹涌地吻他。  
江潭的吻技实在太好，没一会儿昔年迷迷糊糊就被扒了个精光。  
内裤都被脱得干干净净，江潭看着昔年赤｀裸地躺在自己的床上，竟然一时不知道从哪儿开始吃好。哪个部位似乎都很可口，就连脚心都是可爱的粉色。这次的冲击比在浴室的那一次还大，毕竟人是真正在自己床上被扒得一干二净的，不仅没有反抗，还闭着眼睛小声哼唧。锁骨、乳`头、指尖、肚脐、阳｀具、膝盖，脚指头都是粉色的，他掰开昔年的腿，呼吸一窒。  
——他看到了，他终于看到了。  
——那个未经人事的穴儿和生殖口，都他妈的是粉色的。  
他摸上昔年热乎乎的腰，皮肤滑腻得吸住他手掌不放，他俯身去啃昔年的乳尖，又引起昔年一声叫唤。也许是酒精作用，昔年今天格外迟钝，精神上倒是知道了江潭现在已经把自己扒光，但无论如何都说不出话，做不出拒绝的动作。只能无力地躺着任由江潭吃他。江潭一路从他乳尖舔下来，舔到平坦的小腹，昔年怕痒地紧绷，阳｀具也翘了起来。柳昔年真的是个宝贝，高高瘦瘦，骨架不算很大，看上去纤细，该有肉的地方都有肉。虽然没有Alpha性｀感的腹肌，肚子匀称小腰细得不行，皮肤又软又弹，舔起来都是甜的。江潭不想再跟昔年玩什么互撸游戏，他只想干他，真枪实弹地操｀他。  
他揉乱昔年的头发啃他的鼻尖，手一路滑下去攥住昔年的鸡鸡，开始有技巧地抚弄起来。昔年舒服得不行，只能张开嘴喘气：“啊….啊呜…”江潭一边帮他撸一边手伸进昔年嘴巴里，说：“认真舔，舔湿了我好插。“昔年被迫接受江潭的入侵，堪堪又要掉眼泪。不一会儿昔年就射了，他大力揉｀捏昔年的两片屁股，被昔年舔得湿漉漉的手指往下探，终于摸上那个他日思夜想的穴儿。昔年没有被开发过，腿都不能听话地打开，他坐在昔年腿间，掰开两条雪白的腿，在昔年大腿内侧啃咬，留下狰狞的吻痕。  
昔年迷迷糊糊，但又舒服得要命，江潭一边啃他大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤，一手顺着他的尾椎骨一节一节往上摸，昔年整个人彻底软成一团。不知情｀欲的穴儿冒出水来，江潭伸出手指，就要试着插进去。突然意识到江潭要干什么，绵软的昔年意识捡回了一半，他着急地坐起来退到床头。江潭脱下上衣，往他靠近。再次被推倒亲的时候，江潭的阳｀具顶在他腿间：“夹紧了。”江潭说，然后阳｀具插进他腿缝里开始抽｀插起来。昔年的穴｀口会阴和OO都被摩擦到，又有点要硬的感觉。乳`头被他夹在手里，整个人软成了一滩水。  
光这样完全不能射，江潭还是想插他。为了减小他的抵抗，看来还得再把他玩射一次。于是他抽出来，俯下`身又开始舔昔年软绵绵的身体。难敌情｀欲和酒精的双重作用，昔年大着舌头，说起了胡话：“我不懂！….我怕！江潭…我好怕！”他急匆匆地去抓江潭的手，江潭不放过他，在他腿根轻咬一口，又要伸手去摸那个穴。他从来没有被如此对待过，最后还是嘤嘤嘤地哭了。  
他直起身主动往江潭怀里钻，一边哭一边撒娇：“江…江潭..你不要欺负我了…我…我害羞…我很害羞！”  
脸红得冒烟，眼泪挂在脸上，可怜得不行。他跪在床上握紧江潭的手，一边呜呜哭一边摇头重复，撒娇地唤江潭的名，百转千回：

“江潭….江潭 ….江潭….不要欺负我了….我害羞….我真的好害羞…呜呜////”


	26. Chapter 26

第二十一章 有车

 

温柔而狂野地，  
我被折断，我的躯体四散；  
尽管如此，  
我要的不是岸，我要海浪翻卷。 

——阿多尼斯《我的焦虑是一束火花》  
BGM——《Young And Beautiful》 《祝星》

 

“我害羞….我真的很害羞….呜呜…”他缩进江潭怀里，丢脸地哭着。  
江潭抚上他赤｀裸的后背，微微叹息：“那你愿不愿意？”  
昔年抬起屁股，环上江潭的脖子，一个劲儿点头。  
“我…我怕…我还没有做好准备…呜呜”酒后吐真言，这段时间以来的所有担忧顾虑顷刻间全洒落出来，和着酒味和信息素芳香的温暖身体贴上来。  
像一只刚生下来就被丢弃的小鹿，躲在草地间浑身发抖，任人宰割。  
江潭咬牙，一件件帮他把衣服套好，又把他抱回他爱睡的沙发上。鼻子都哭红了，委屈得不行。  
“每次什么都没做成，却都要弄哭了你。”江潭吻他流泪的眼睛。  
昔年闭上眼，睫毛被泪水打湿。他给江潭说：“对不起。”好像没能答应江潭的做`爱邀请，都是自己的原因。  
昔年睡着后，江潭在落地窗前坐了一夜，他自觉自己是个富有魅力的Alpha，在床上总是体贴、耐心，哪一次不是做到双方尽兴而归？但昔年他拿不住，他完全搞不清楚他的步调。不如说，俩人都在打乱彼此的步调，把明明可以一张合同化解的关系纠缠得更紧密更牢靠。他叹了口气，自从遇到柳昔年之后，除了生意场上的问题，一切都在朝向一种趋于失控的方向发展。他看不到自己和柳昔年的未来，看不到那种注定。那种和由西相处，和其他床伴相处之时就可以预见的注定。而柳昔年和由西完全不同，他不很能理解这种关系。一旦进入他的世界，根本没办法干干净净抽身离开。到底，柳昔年是不一样的。

昔年一觉醒来就跑了，没有喝断片，昨晚的事儿他记得一清二楚。  
江潭看着昔年急匆匆下山的背影，给他发了一条信息——“懦夫。”  
昔年躺在自己的小床上红着脸看着这条信息发呆，心扑通扑通跳。  
昔年知道和江潭的过家家游戏已经到此为止，往后的日子里江潭一定会使出浑身解数来诱哄自己上钩。  
十一月的风呼呼地往窗缝里灌，昔年裹在厚被子里，望着窗外光秃的树叶枝丫，等着未来。

整个榕城彻底入冬，朔风肃杀，刀削似地刮过城市的每个角落。光秃法桐的枝桠尖锐地刺向阴沉沉的天空，行人们全副武装，脚步飞快。暴雪将至。  
琼山别墅供暖很足，即便是这样也还是冷。昔年一打开门就迅速钻进去。在室内呆了半天才舍得脱掉身上那件盖到膝盖的厚重棉袄。  
脱下围巾叠好，然后搓着手飞快跑去暖气片旁边焐热被冻僵的手。  
江潭靠近他，昔年周身都冒着寒气，哆哆嗦嗦的，鼻尖和手指都冻红了。  
昔年穿着米白色的高领兔毛毛衣，里面还加了两件加绒的秋衣，整个人裹得像只可口的团子，可可爱爱。  
“怎么那么怕冷？”江潭摸着他冰透了的发丝问。  
昔年吸溜着鼻涕被冻得嘶嘶叫：“嘶！不知道，真的好冷。”  
江潭把他抱进怀里，俯身吻他，连嘴唇都被冻透了。

入冬后江潭拒绝了昔年睡沙发的申请，让他去睡二楼客房。刚开始一个人安稳地睡了两晚上。然后江潭就以离得太远闻不到信息素为由理所当然地挤了进来，从此就正大光明地变成了俩人一起睡客房的大床。  
经历过上次酒后混乱的一夜，江潭明显乖很多，不过除了最后一道防线，其他的该做的不该做的也都照样做了。昔年一遇到他就表面强硬，实则懦弱得不行。每每靠近昔年的时候，昔年不肯，说 ：“不是说好了不准对我做那种事吗？！！”江潭说：“哪种？”昔年坐起来说：“你心里清楚！”江潭说：“你不说我就继续。”昔年红了脸，支支吾吾：“摸…摸腰，摸屁股，亲脖子还有…还有！”江潭接过他的话，说：“还有….吃奶。”然后迅速掀起昔年的睡衣，含住他的乳`头。“啊！”昔年颤抖，一拳揍过去。江潭捂着被打的地方，又凑过来：“你刚才叫得真好听。“然后强硬地抵着昔年摸屁股，帮昔年打手枪。  
客房暖气很足，江潭还是怕冷着他，盖上鹅绒被，两个人在被子里互相舒服，总是在温暖的被窝里把昔年玩得大汗淋漓羞耻得不行了才罢手。

平安夜的晚上，江潭手把手教昔年打飞机，一边帮他撸一边玩他乳`头，昔年很快射了。江潭趁机摸了把穴，特别湿，昔年没有力气没办法推开他。  
江潭只摸了一把便很快收回手，莫名其妙的，就是不想害他在这个宁静的冬夜里流眼泪。  
柳昔年是想和自己上床的，但是他在等一个时机。江潭清楚。  
他想那个时机需要一些条件来触发，但他试遍所有都没办法让昔年有那种可以心甘情愿让他吃的想法。昔年和他不一样，昔年喜欢纪念和回忆。是一个会把所有初次体验珍藏的人，他不想让自己的初体验来得太狼狈，太身不由己。江潭只能忍着不停等啊等，每次在昔年察觉不到的时候，江潭打量着昔年身体肆无忌惮的目光非常吓人。江潭喝着红酒，盯着昔年的唇，想——你好好等着，等我把你吃得干干净净的。  
小狗狗昔年表示一无所知，窝在江潭怀里和他一起发呆。他们坐在客房落地窗前的懒人沙发上，看窗外漫天大雪，整个榕城被白色的幕布盖住，大片大片雪花飘下来，堆在江潭的院子里。琼山别墅区遥远安静，住户之间相隔远，互不打扰，倒有些与世隔绝的意思。昔年脑海里突然冒出一句诗，他小声念出来：“孤舟蓑笠翁，独钓寒江雪。”十二点到了，昔年设定的闹钟响起。他抬起头蹭蹭江潭的下巴，是温暖笑着的：“江潭！！圣诞节快乐！”  
江潭陷入回忆，从前在国外读书，每每到圣诞节就是一场接一场的聚餐派对。大家穿着红色毛衣，给屋子里装饰上麋鹿挂件、雪花、星星和圣诞树。守在壁炉前许愿拆礼物，吃硬邦邦的圣诞火鸡。在那样热闹的节日里，无论是同学、校友、朋友、家人还是酒店的服务生，宅子里的老仆人还是出租车司机，都会献上热情的圣诞祝福。那时他也是带着笑意一并收了的，但都没有多大兴致。更多的时候是写着论文，趴在窗前看大雪，然后陆续收到在另一个国度的赵烈和秦定北几个人的祝福。他的成长经历和父亲母亲雷同，都是被定制好了的，从小生活在优渥的环境之下，看见什么样的景色都不足为奇。他从来没有对谁的圣诞寄语抱有真正的谢意，那些说给他的祝福，必会同样说给其他人，他不过是他们要祝福的人中之一，不算特别。但自己是否特别，似乎也不是很重要的事情。  
想来自己24年的人生真是沉闷无聊得可怜，表面上应有尽有，实际上好像什么都没有。就连怀里的草包，生活经历都要比自己丰富。  
江潭帮怀里的草包裹紧他身上的小毛毯，嘴角带着笑意，回他：“Merry Christmas，bae. ”那句bae梗在喉头，喉结纠结地上下滑动，还是没有发出声来。  
他低头，吻上昔年柔软的唇，一个十足温柔的吻。窗外的雪还在簌簌倾洒，别墅里没有壁炉没有圣诞树，也没有礼物。  
但他还是相信，昔年的这句祝福，是只说给自己听的。

 

江家祖上在国外发家，经历了时代动荡，才搬来榕城落脚。  
为了接管总部，除了江家老爷子这一脉，其余的都常年在国外生活。这样大的家业，世世代代奉行传长不传幼，江潭的父亲是长子，因而这一脉只有江潭一根独苗。江老爷子膝下冷清，遂把江潭二叔的儿子，自己的堂兄江岸接回国长住。但江岸婚后接管了原先是总部的国外分部，这半年来都没有再回国。  
今年也不例外，春节要到国外祭祖和团圆，一族人热热闹闹地过到十五才陆续返回工作。江潭喜静，平日里有个什么节日聚餐他都能推就推，只有春节是绕不过的坎儿。  
自从被柳如秋收养的那天起，昔年每年都会随柳如秋回他南方的老家过春节。   
俩人都要离开榕城归乡，二十八那天早上老宅来的佣人就敲开了江潭家的大门，来给他整理行李。  
昔年躲在客房门口听动静，等他们给江潭整理完行李，昔年才打开门出来。  
江潭还在他的衣帽间，背对着昔年挑围巾。昔年准备吓他，踮着脚悄悄走过去，啪地扑到他背上。  
“哈！！！我是鬼！！！”昔年跳到江潭背上在他身上抓来抓去。  
“你是智障。”从他一进衣帽间江潭就闻到了，实在是不忍心拆穿他。  
“你敢侮辱鬼？！！看我的！”昔年去掐他脖子，江潭看他诚心想跟自己泼，抓起他就开始闹起来。   
不一会儿，刚被仆人整理一遍的衣帽间又乱成一团，昔年被按进大衣柜里跟江潭的毛衣们缠在一起，爬都爬不出来。

 

闹够了，昔年从兜里掏出一个装了自己体液的小瓶子，递给江潭。可以挂在脖子上当项链的迷你香水瓶，是他专门去淘来的。  
江潭把小瓶子握在手心，凑过去亲他。  
午饭后俩人就要道别了，这一走就是17天，半个多月。  
年关将至，似乎是感知到彼此要离开很多天，昔年从上周开始一想起这事儿胸口和胃就一抽抽地疼。说不上多难受，就有一种咯噔一声，某个部分突然空了的感觉。今天这种感觉比往日更加强烈，他提不起劲，饭也没吃几口。江潭能察觉到他信息素表达的细微变化，昔年在舍不得自己。这种心情他常会在每天早晨昔年要回去的时候闻到，很淡很淡，但最近一段时间格外明显，尤其是今天。  
老宅那边来接他的车已经过来了，他不想让父亲身边的人看到昔年。抓紧时间，在人来之前又搂紧了昔年，狠狠地吻他。昔年心一抽，就这样啪嗒啪嗒地哭了出来。接吻间尝到昔年咸涩的眼泪，江潭心口微微收紧，也开始不舍得起来。分开唇的时候，江潭叹息：“就那么舍不得我？”昔年大眼睛湿漉漉，眼泪还在吧嗒吧嗒掉，他控制不住眼泪。只能一边掉眼泪一边疑惑地摇头，说：“我不知道为什么，但是眼泪自己会掉出来。”他从江潭手里抽出小瓶子，拧开瓶盖凑到自己眼角去接泪水：“可不能浪费了，给你存够，免得你在国外又失眠。到时候真的是叫天天不应叫地地不灵。”  
江潭好笑地看着他这幅样子，忍不住亲了亲他的额头。昔年心动地接住这个宠溺满分的吻，又生怕眼泪接歪了，整个人僵在那里，特别滑稽。  
空气中两人纠缠的信息素分明不舍得要死，可两位宿主却嘴硬得不行。  
昔年一边接着眼泪一边说：“我觉得你这人吧….其实还挺帅的。”  
江潭挑眉，搂过他的腰捏他屁股：“才知道？”  
眼看小玻璃瓶已经被泪水接满，江潭拿过来拧上盖子，又握进手心。然后抱着昔年又开始亲。  
再这样下去今天谁也别想走了，昔年踹开他，拿起自己的包包去玄关穿衣服。  
打开大门之前江潭走过去从背后抱紧他，轻吻他后颈腺体，吻他的耳朵。终于还是忍不住，问他：“会不会想我？”  
昔年心脏跳的厉害，纠结了很久，还是红着耳尖点点头，怕不够坚定，他还是出声：“嗯。”   
“走吧。”江潭微不可闻地叹息，再耗下去他真想就这样把人打包带走了。

关上大门前昔年闻到了，江潭在舍不得他。走出他家别墅没几步，昔年又没出息地用袖子擦了擦眼泪。  
——都是信息素害的，不过是分开半个月，又不是要死了，有什么好哭的！  
昔年一脚踢在雪堆上，愤愤地下了山。

江潭在仆人来之前换了身衣服，喷了用自己信息素制造的香水掩盖昔年的味道。  
昔年心大，直到大年夜那天都没想过江潭。  
江潭却是个离了昔年信息素会死的，大年夜的清早，身上盖着昔年最爱的小毯子，他已经想昔年想得不行。

 

江潭在想他的时候，昔年在饭桌上热热闹闹吃年夜饭。一大家子人，做了三十几道硬菜，两张桌子才摆下，昔年端着碗吃得不亦乐乎。然后抱着圆滚滚的肚子躺在沙发上看联欢晚会。十一点半的时候，家里人开锅烧水，开始包饺子。躺在沙发上，感觉屁股那儿被震得麻麻的，昔年掏出手机，江潭打电话过来了。他穿上棉衣走到阳台上接起江潭的电话。  
“喂？找我干嘛？“  
“在干嘛？”江潭问。  
“看春晚，你那边几点？”  
“马上下午三点。”江潭看了看手表，答。  
“那你们吃年夜饭吗？”  
“中午吃。”  
“那你们年夜饭是的西餐还是中餐？”昔年忍不住好奇。  
“都有。”  
“吃了哪些菜啊？”昔年总是容易搞错重点。  
江潭回想餐桌上都吃了什么菜，一一念给他听，昔年一边听一边惊叹。念完菜之后他摸着肚皮：“听得我又饿了。”  
两个人就这样纠结于年夜饭这个话题，聊到了23：58 ，江潭那边也放着联欢晚会，所有演出人员站在舞台上，准备倒计时。昔年那边已经陆陆续续开始有人家放过年的烟花。随着10.9.8.7的倒计时声响起，江潭走到窗前，看庄园中间的喷泉，低沉了声音，问昔年：“你有没有想我？”昔年听到了，心砰砰跳，却装作没听到，问他：“啊？你刚才说什么？”然后天空一朵朵烟花炸开，整个小镇都被烟花的光点亮，震耳欲聋。咕嘟咕嘟下锅的饺子起锅，大家都跑出来看烟火。两人都没有关掉电话，昔年握着手机看斑斓的烟花在黑夜里炸开又熄灭又炸开，江潭看着喷泉听那边的声音。足足放了二十分钟，属于这座小镇的烟火大会才平息下来。大家又回屋子里吃饺子，昔年趴在栏杆儿上，对着手机那边的江潭说:"江潭！新年快乐！"江潭心中一动，今天他是故意要占有他跟朋友们的新年祝福时间，霸道地让昔年陪着自己跨年。不管这一句新年祝福会落到谁的消息栏里，但新年的第一句，是说给自己的听的。江潭清清嗓子，回他：“新年快乐。宝宝。”  
那句没有说出口的Bae换成了宝宝，跨越千万里，通过手机的听筒，终于传到昔年的世界。

昔年愣了愣，鼻子一酸，将将要哭出来。  
他吸吸鼻子，回江潭：”想的。 我有想的。“

吃饭的时候、睡觉的时候、起床的时候、散步的时候、看书的时候、听歌的时候，聊天的时候，都想的。

 

大年初七，分开的第十天。昔年和家里一群同龄人，趴在火炉边斗地主。南方没有供暖，屋里屋外都一样冷，五六个人坐在火炉边取暖，柳如秋和大姑拜年去了，家里守在炉子那儿都是小一辈。柳如秋家里人不知道昔年是被捡来养的，一直都以为这孩子是他和那个Alpha军人生的。再加上昔年勤快嘴甜讨人喜欢，每逢老家的人打电话来问柳如秋近况，都会捎带着关心昔年几句。每逢春节过年回家，上到老下到小都喜欢带着他一起玩儿。火炉烧得很旺，斗地主正酐，昔年就接到了一条江潭的信息。他掏出手机，江潭发了一个问号。昔年回了他俩问号。不一会儿，手机响起，是江潭打过来的视频电话。  
昔年心怦怦跳，按下了拒绝。正在打字告诉他自己抽不开身，江潭又拨过来。昔年推开牌站起来说：“你们玩你们玩！我接个电话啊！”然后握着手机躲进了卧室。接通之后昔年把手机放桌上，江潭只看到白色的天花板，不开心地说：“人呢？”昔年坐在一边，心跳快得不行：“在这儿呢！”  
“脸。”江潭说。  
“我…我现在不方便。”昔年紧张地摸了摸头发，捂着胸口回他。  
“脸。”江潭再次重复。  
昔年打开衣柜的镜子，不停确认衣服和发型。十天没见了，一时间要面对面，突然开始不好意思起来。昔年觉得自己越来越奇怪了，那么糙一人，穿着沙滩裤就能进商场瞎逛的，如今居然为了一通视频电话，认真地思考起今天吃烤红薯有没有忘记擦嘴起来。昔年一边在心里重复“人为悦己者容”一边面红耳赤地拿起了手机。江潭不耐烦地敲着桌面，过了一会儿，电脑屏幕那方露出昔年一张小脸，乖乖巧巧地坐着。穿一件红色的毛衣，看着喜庆精神，可爱得紧。  
江潭笑他：“像旺仔。”  
昔年气不打一处来：“说什么呢你！”  
江潭盯着屏幕里昔年生动的表情，总结：“长胖了。”  
昔年捏捏肚子又捏捏脸：“真的吗？”  
江潭认真点头，穿一件驼色的高领毛衣，柔和了凌厉的眉眼，整个人看上去亲切不少，也有可能是许久不见的关系。  
江潭的母亲赵可枭是混血，再加上他长得像母亲些，眼窝深邃鼻梁高挺，抛开昔年的讨厌滤镜，确实是个实打实的大帅哥。  
十天没见到了，再看到对方的脸都还挺开心的。两个人一个问一个答，也聊了一个多小时。看见视频里昔年笑着说春节的趣闻的时候，江潭放松下来靠在椅背上，把玩着那支装着昔年眼泪的小瓶子。不一会儿江岸来敲门，他心情颇不好地挂断了电话。  
江岸打开门走进来，就看见江潭冷冷地看着自己。  
“你又怎么了？！！我又打扰你谈恋爱了？？？”  
江潭头痛地坐到沙发上，过年那天他和江潭在书房谈正事，说着说着他就开了视频。自己被晾在一边听他和对象谈恋爱听了一个多小时。  
看来今天自己不巧也打断了人家的通话。只是搞不清楚自己生了一张性冷淡脸的堂弟，到底会对哪家的Omega那么上心。  
江潭不耐烦，根本不打算回他。  
“打球走不走？”从年三十开始就没活动身体了。  
“不。”江潭无情拒绝。  
“小气鬼….”江岸骂他，关上门之前又补了一句：“还有您能不能不要二十四小时都抱着你那条小毛毯？非常辣眼睛，谢谢！”

 

正月十五，一切回到正轨，江潭也要回国了。  
上飞机之前他打电话给昔年，打了好几通，昔年都没有接。   
然后打电话给肖旭，肖旭不知道情况，只好把柳如秋的号码给了江潭。  
柳如秋接通江潭的电话，江潭简单地表明意思，良久，只听得那边传来柳如秋的叹息。  
他皱眉听着柳如秋说的话，握着手机的手越来越紧。挂断电话发短信给肖旭：“订机票，沂州。”

 

元宵节晚八点半，昔年蹲在沂州市omega救助中心附属的孤儿omega救助站门口，看了看手机时间。  
救助站里亮着灯光，偶尔有义工抱着孩子出来散步，他在这里从早上蹲到下午，都没有蹲到他的父亲母亲。  
自从在十五年前那个元宵节的冬夜被丢弃之后，他每年这一天都会独自回来，就在门口蹲着。保持着被他们抛弃时的姿势等。  
开头的几年他一直期盼父母还会记得他，记得这天，然后过来看看。就算不接他回家，但总归能记住这个日子，来大门口逛一趟，当做纪念。就像纪念自己的生日或者死期一样。可他等了很多年都没有等到，这种期望一天天被熄灭，最终只化成了一种仪式。就像是祭祖一样，成为了他生命里的一种仪式。每年正月十五过来看看，在大门口蹲一天，拜一拜曾经被丢弃自己，看一眼自己的坟墓。在心里给十五年前那个自己烧两炷香，说两句话。  
——“你的亲生父母，根本不爱你。这世界上除了柳老头，根本没有人爱你。”  
越是真实，越是深刻，越能戳到痛处，就越容易遗忘吧。

呼出一口白气，昔年搓搓冻僵的手，腿都蹲麻了。十五年了，他早已不很记得父母的容颜，只怕他们现在出现在自己面前，自己也没有办法辨认出来。想来血缘关系也并不是世间最稳固的东西，只有真正心里有彼此的人才配建立关系，一如他和柳如秋。两个孤单的人在十五年前这个冬夜把彼此捡回了家，从此也有人爱了，有人陪了。他才不至于像很多比他更惨的人一样，在这间白炽灯冰冷的救助站长大。总归，还是遇到了爱他的人，这世界上总归还是有一个陌生人，在十五年前这个冬夜对他伸出手，给他一个家。  
昔年爱流眼泪，但在这种时候反而不会哭。开始的几年他每次回来都会蹲在墙角痛哭，而今，那颗痛苦的心早被时间和生活磨出厚厚的茧，让他最痛苦的时候最镇定。昔年蹲在地上看着救助站门口的地砖出神。不一会儿，眼前出现一双锃亮崭新的皮靴，江潭的信息素铺天盖地地抱住他。  
昔年抬起头看他。无数话卡在胸口，一句也说不出来。  
江潭朝朝他伸出手，平静又不容拒绝地说：“跟我回家。”  
昔年模糊了视线，十五年前柳如秋对他伸出手的画面和此刻重叠起来。  
他能看到，柳如秋红着眼圈，笑着朝他伸出手：“那你跟我回家好不好？”  
隔了十五年的遥遥岁月，又有一个人，对他伸出手带他回家了。

昔年没有伸出手，继续蹲在地上，把头深深埋进膝盖里。嚎啕大哭。

 

江潭蹲下来把他抱进怀里，鼻子一酸，险些要哭出来。  
一路赶来的路上，脑子都在回荡柳如秋的那通电话。  
“十五年前的十五夜，他被他爸妈丢在祁州市孤儿Omega救助站。”  
“我当时以为他找不到家了，但这孩子哭着给我说，他没有家了。”  
“我看他可怜，把他捡回了家。”  
“他不肯说自己是怎么被抛弃的，我捡到他的时候，这孩子还在发高烧。”  
“后来我带他回榕城，登了我的户口，总算有个家了。”  
“但…但孩子念旧，每年这个时候都要消失一天，回那里去看看。”  
“他说那里是他的坟墓，从他父亲母亲不要他的那天开始，他就永远地葬在那里了。”

到了救助站，他一步步朝着蹲在救助站围墙下的那抹纤细孤单的身影走。  
看着昔年盯着地面发呆的样子，脑海里一直盘旋柳如秋挂电话前说的那句话。

“我们家昔年其实特别孤单，他一直都觉得这世界上除了我，根本没有人会爱他。他不配得到别人的爱。”  
“他不配得到别人的爱。”  
“他不配得到别人的爱。”  
“他不配得到别人的爱。”  
“他不配得到别人的爱。”

江潭抱着他，明明是在说昔年，可这句话却真实地刺伤了他。终于，在昔年的哭声中，他也流下两滴泪来。

“回家吧。”  
“嗯。”昔年流着眼泪，重重点头。

到酒店安顿下来的时候已经十点半。昔年正在洗澡，怕他出来冷，江潭调高了空调。  
江潭洗完澡后看见昔年站在阳台上吹风，走过去从背后抱他。  
“好了吗？”江潭问，昔年乖巧地点点头。  
“都过去多久了，没事儿。”昔年哭过后，好了很多。他转过身面对江潭，肿着眼睛，笑：“今天，谢谢你。”  
江潭不知道怎么化解这句谢谢，只能沉默地看着他。  
昔年心砰砰跳，故意找话题：“怎么突然来找我？”  
江潭认真地回：“因为想你。”不知道为什么，他今晚不想说谎。  
昔年红着脸低下头，似乎是下了好大的决心，不一会儿他抬起头，献祭一般地，主动吻上了江潭的唇。

 

蜻蜓点水的一吻，昔年水汪汪的眼睛看着他。  
江潭下面立刻硬起来，拉起他的手就把人往屋里拽。  
昔年意识到大事不好，只能挣扎，把江潭往回拉，一边拉一边着急：“我…我还是没准备好…”  
江潭望进他的眼睛，问：“真的？”  
昔年耳尖都红透了，害羞地轻轻摇头。见状，江潭果断地把人往室内拉，关上了阳台的门。

 

江潭把昔年推到墙上，汹涌地吻下来。昔年主动伸出舌头热烈地回应他，江潭一手用力托着昔年的头，另一只手摸着他的细腰。已经勃`起的阳｀具贴着昔年的阳｀具蹭动，江潭停下里，喘着气看昔年。露骨的眼神，好像要把昔年吃掉。  
清醒地被江潭扒光衣服的滋味不好受，昔年羞耻得整个人都在冒烟。  
“别…别看了….”昔年捂住下面，闭上眼羞耻地说。  
江潭拿开昔年的手，握住他勃发的阳｀具，熟练地套弄起来。一只手沿着耻毛向上迁徙，最终在他粉红的乳`头着陆。  
他俯下`身含住昔年的乳`头，和平时欺负他时完全不同的力道，含在嘴里又吸又舔，不一会儿昔年就交代了。  
乳`头被吃得肿起来，另一边没有没疼爱的也挺立起来，江潭俯下`身继续蹂躏。  
江潭百般耐心，灵活的舌头舔过昔年每一寸清白的肌肤，那是他每个荒唐淫乱的梦中，无数次意淫过的粉色处`女地。他舔他的颈窝、锁骨、乳`头、指尖、股沟、性｀器、膝盖，脚指头。“啊…..嗯啊….”昔年被舔得发出甜腻撒娇的声音。下面湿得一塌糊涂，他不懂那种陌生的感觉，伴随着阴｀茎的挺立，那两个口回微微传来疼痛和些微的麻，然后不受控制地流出透明的液体。整截细腰都软了下来，他夹紧双腿，承受不住这种陌生的刺激。  
江潭掰开他的腿，往他腰下垫了一个枕头，从床头柜里拿出一支润滑液，淋上昔年的穴。被冰得一缩，意识到今天跑不掉了，昔年抱着枕头把头埋进枕头里。江潭手插进昔年的嘴里，要他主动舔湿。然后又俯下`身欺负那两颗被吃到红肿的乳`头，舔湿了手指，江潭轻抚那个粉红的穴｀口，珍而重之地问：“行不行？”昔年泪眼汪汪，摇着下唇点头。  
听到昔年肯定的回答，江潭不急，把上衣脱下，露出属于Alpha精壮性｀感的赤｀裸上身，他用那种要把昔年吃掉的赤｀裸眼神看着他。然后释放出大量勾人的信息素，与昔年的信息素再次纠缠到一起。昔年蜷缩着，头埋进抱枕，然后眼睛半眯着，有些羞怯又有些期待地看着朝他靠近的江潭。脑海里只盘旋着要被吃掉了四个字，不知不觉就直接说了出来：“要被吃掉了…..”江潭轻笑，露出两颗梨涡，然后压下来：“多谢款待。”  
手指先是在涂满润滑剂的穴｀口打圈抚摸，他掰开昔年的腿，让他抬高屁股，两只手指把穴｀口拉开，他看到里面嫩红的穴肉，正收缩着。  
“嗯….啊…..”昔年撒娇。  
“你知道你的穴儿在自己收缩吗？”  
“不…不知道！ 啊！”江潭伸进一只中指，引得昔年惊喘。  
第一次被人造访他的秘密花园，手指艰涩地在里面开拓。异物感太过于强烈，穴儿缩得死紧，生生把手指吞了进去。“操…”江潭咬牙，忍不住骂了出来。抽｀插了几下，手指在穴里转动搅合，上下摩擦，水不断冒出来，江潭伸进第二只手指。等插到第三只手指的时候，昔年的胸口和肩头都已经红了，他抓紧了床单，抑制不住自己的呻吟：“啊！不要…手指不要动了….啊！”江潭抽出手指，吻上他，扶住戴上安全套的阳｀具，用龟｀头在穴｀口摩擦。意识到那是什么，昔年本能地夹起腿，江潭不容拒绝地掰开，看来以后还要教他怎么张开腿给操。为了让昔年更好受一点，他扶住阳｀具在穴｀口上下滑动，让情动的生殖口和穴｀口分泌出更多的甜水来。昔年只能嗯啊嗯啊叫着，承受这奇妙又陌生的刺激。  
摩擦了十几下，江潭扶住硬`挺的阳｀具，插了进去。没有被开发过的穴又小又紧，堪堪进得一个龟｀头，昔年就难受得哭了出来。江潭俯下`身舔他的泪水，又去吻他，只有吻能化解身下的感觉。舌尖伸进昔年的口腔，压住他的舌头模拟性｀交似地舔弄进出，又去舔他敏感的上颚，不一会儿就全部插了进去。  
“啊！嗯嗯嗯……"昔年用力抓紧江潭的手臂，仰起头承受。  
整根没入之后昔年的穴就紧紧包裹住他的，自动收缩，一抽一抽的，要烫着他。  
昔年整个人都红了，连两个白嫩的屁股蛋子都是淡淡的粉红。  
昔年脸上淌着泪，嘴巴张开啊啊地叫着，嫩红的舌尖随着呻吟一进一出。江潭鼻子一热，竟这样流出鼻血来。昔年睁大了眼睛坐起来要帮他擦鼻血，江潭握紧他的细腰，开始抽｀插起来。鼻血滴到昔年粉白的身体胸口，那种无端长出的肆虐欲｀望被激起，江潭掰开他的大腿，开始大力抽｀插起来。他伸手去把昔年的穴掰得更开，插得更深。江潭的阳｀具进到更深的地方，昔年哭着尖叫出来。  
“啊 ！啊！那里不要！啊！…..”江潭放低腰，阳｀具往上穴道上方顶，顶到一处，穴道不停地收紧，隐隐痉挛的趋势。顶到了昔年的G点，他放下腰，开始专攻那个地方。被插到G点的感觉又陌生又爽，昔年软成了一滩水，嘴里只能叫着：“啊….啊啊啊…啊..江潭…难受…好奇怪…我不懂…我不懂..啊…”  
江潭一边插他，一边轻抚他的脸蛋，吻他流泪的眼睛。  
换了个姿势后入他，白嫩嫩的两团屁股在灯下一颤一颤，江潭觉得那个小｀穴快把他吸出来了。他撸动昔年的性｀器，猛地一顶，昔年射了出来。后`穴不停痉挛，生生要把他夹断。他抽出滚烫的阳｀具去看那个穴，嫩红的穴肉被操得翻出来，混着淫｀水和自己的精水，一片泥泞。他张口咬上那两片白嫩嫩的屁股，留下一个个狰狞的牙印。刚刚高｀潮过后的昔年再也经不起挑拨，只能趴在床上无力地哼着。

休战一会儿，江潭换掉保`险套又插进去，后入的姿势。昔年腰际发麻，从穴道开始到尾椎骨，酥酥麻麻，过电一样。实在是太爽了，昔年哑着嗓子又一次叫出来。眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉，低落在床单上，晕湿了床单的布料。从背后进入昔年，江潭俯身想标记他，剩着最后一丝理智，他一边抽｀插一边问昔年：“标记好不好？”昔年舒服得说不出完整的话，只能哭着断断续续地说：“成番的话…..啊…..天天发情…..这不叫恋爱…啊！那不是恋爱！”听了这话，终究还是没舍得。

圆圆的屁股上都是牙印，江潭抚上他后颈上的指南针纹身，握住他的腰背后进入他，他摩挲那个纹身引来昔年敏感的颤抖。  
此时此刻，他觉得自己是船长，昔年是他的指南针，他们在海上找方向，整片海面只有他们。

 

江潭抽出阳｀具，伸手探进他的生殖口，那又是另外一座花园。人类通过一次次在这座花园的探险来寻找生的出口，找到生的意义，带来历史、文明以及战争。随着这个神秘又芳香的花园通道，人类世代繁衍，构建关系。这是他们的出口，也是他的入口，是他最炽热生命的通道，是人类最原始的门。他敲响那扇门，扶住自己的阳｀具，插了进去。

处`女穴接纳了他，生殖腔还闭合着。这是他的Omega，一个从来没有被标记的Omega，一个就连他都舍不得标记的Omega，清清白白。柳昔年是不一样的，他跟所有人都是不一样的，他通尽人事，知道怎么控制自己的信息素，能靠自己度过发情期。他了解交配会带来怎样的痛快和多大的风险，尽管如此，他在他眼中还是一颗青涩得不能再青涩的果——核是嫩的，肉是软的，水是甜的。哪怕稍微往生殖腔顶一顶，都会拔高了声音叫出来，操进去，眼泪和淫｀水决堤。25岁，他的100%配对，一个比处还要处的omega，一个纯情到膝窝都是粉色的omega。  
狂风骤雨，闪电霹雳，他的身体被宙斯用斧头劈成了两半，另一半飘荡在名为柳昔年的海上，剩下的一半被丢弃到这个肮脏的尘世间。他打开昔年的躯壳，他抚摸昔年最脆弱的角落，戴着一个套子，含着一股浓精，披荆斩棘。那座在梦里探寻过无数次的花园，他终于抵达。  
他进入他，带着自己的自我，进入了柳昔年最深的自我。

江潭深深地插进去，划过昔年敏感的，进化的，趋于闭合的生殖腔。引来昔年绵长勾人的呻吟：“啊——”昔年软绵绵地叫，生殖道不停收缩，滴在昔年胸膛的鼻血已经凝固，暗示着圣母的不洁，肮脏的欲｀望之手扑向无害的羔羊。他咬牙，胀大了生殖结。原来这才叫做`爱，原来要鼻血喷涌、头皮发麻、双腿颤抖，险些早射才叫做`爱。原来呻吟绵软、眼泪咸涩、甬道温暖，淫｀水泛滥才叫做`爱。原来匹配度100%的人做`爱，才叫做`爱。江潭只觉得此前的床单都白滚了。什么叫鱼水之欢、什么叫胶膝相投 ，他现在才知道。  
随着生殖结的胀大，顶到自己最敏感的地方，昔年大哭出声，抓伤了江潭的后背。  
一股股浓精射出来，昔年痉挛着高｀潮。 

高｀潮的那一秒，江潭只记得去昔年家时，他翻看昔年最爱的那本诗集。  
整本诗集他此刻只能想起寥寥几句：

 

草原上跑过天堂的雷霆  
闪电劫掠一颗母龙的心  
羊受孕，马诞生

 

在射出来的那一秒，诗歌里的画面浮现出来，他的自我在昔年的自我里。终于找到意义。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十二章

我知道有一个人会为你爬上月亮  
有一天你会让某个人真的很开心  
——《sex education》 

BGM——《你被我浪漫》

 

窗外渐渐泛白，才算雲住雨收。  
江潭抽出他身体的时候他觉得自己要散架了，肩膀、手臂、腰、腿，甚至连脖子都在疼。他的精｀液和自己的全部混在一起，从体内流出，沾在腿间，弄脏了纯白的床单。被过度使用的穴火辣辣地疼，难受得不行。可尽管这样它们还在欢快地一抽一抽地收缩，昔年摸着小腹，又掉下泪来。  
这是昔年第一次向他展现最深处的自我，他生涩得要命，连怎么张开双腿都需要江潭教。  
高｀潮来临的时候他只觉得有什么要冲破他的蒙昧和童真，从半截奇妙组织的痉挛里，分泌出大量心动的证据。  
从正式插入到结束，他就没有停止过眼泪，他甚至不知道为什么而哭。  
为十五年前死在这座小城的自己哭，为25岁破处的这一个自己哭、为此前空白的人生哭、为江潭的粗暴哭、为窗户上的热气凝聚的水珠哭、为夜空落单的大雁哭、为城市的霓虹哭，为每一次值得记忆的成长哭。或者只是为了哭而哭，好像总要为这点泪水找原因，方不至于失去它们的可贵。

江潭抱住他，情潮过后的小脸还泛着红，泪水糊了满脸，嘴唇不知道是哭肿的还是亲肿的，可怜得要命。两颗乳`头被啃得破了皮，又亮又肿，旁边还有他最后一次在昔年体内解放时咬上去的牙印。连大腿根都是吻痕，他的味道和自己的味道终于真正纠缠到一处。江潭忍太久，没控制好步调，后半段昔年已经被折腾得叫都叫不出来，对于第一次经历情事的Omega来说，实在是太粗暴了一些。

江潭摸他湿哒哒的长发，做了一整夜，头发甚至能拧得出水来。  
把他抱进怀里安抚他，轻拍他的背，慢慢说：“辛苦你了。”  
昔年窝进他怀里，撒娇地用湿哒哒的头发蹭他的颈窝，江潭哄他：“下次不这样了，要不要开心一点？”  
见昔年不回答，他又抱着昔年进浴缸里，把他洗得干干净净，喂他吃药。  
再躺到干净床上的时候天已经亮了，江潭拉上遮光窗帘，躺回床上抱紧他。

醒来的时候已经是傍晚，江潭靠在床上看文件，一只手还拥着他，有一搭没一搭地玩着他的头发。见昔年睁开眼了，他放下电脑去抱他。昔年害羞得不行，不让他抱，一个劲儿往被子里钻，把头蒙住了不给他看。江潭隔着被子摸他脑袋，说：“行啊，有本事一辈子捂里面。”昔年掀开被子大口呼吸，红着脸偏开头，就是不看他。江潭也躺下来，吻他的耳朵：“你知不知道，你那里又湿又紧，害我控制不住射得一塌糊涂。柳昔年，你真是个宝贝，爽死我了。”昔年捂住脸，连手背都羞红了，哑着嗓子骂他：“操｀你妈别说了，别说了啊啊啊！”要不是因为浑身都疼，他一定跳起来跟他打一架。  
逗了他一会儿，江潭把他抱上来，靠在床头，摸他肚子。  
“想吃什么？吃点东西我们回去吧。”  
昔年靠在他怀里，点点头。  
“从今往后，你就不能想跑就跑了，清楚吗？”江潭伸手捏他鼻子。  
昔年想了想，还是点点头，某些方面，他比江潭爷们儿。

也许是真的累坏了，一整天昔年都提不起劲儿来，脸上没什么表情，江潭看他不开心自己也跟着不高兴。  
坐在车上的时候江潭皱着眉，昔年在他怀里面无表情。弄得司机频频朝后视镜里看，生怕两人就这样在车里打起来。不过也奇怪，气氛都僵成这样了还玩叠叠乐似地黏在一起，画面要多诡异有多诡异。  
下车的时候是被江潭半扶半抱着走的，第一次被人掰开大腿做了一整夜，腿根都在发抖，站都站不住。  
江潭搂着他的腰提着他走，昔年顺势狠狠掐了一把他的腰。  
想着昨晚真的把他折腾狠了，江潭忍他，任由他一边走一边小声骂自己。  
“狗日的江潭，万年发情期、返祖怪物、真正的狼人、死种马、打桩机….嘶！痛痛痛痛痛，你走慢点…”  
“等回去了看我不跑，等你睡不着觉了满世界找我….”   
“毛血旺都不给我吃，牛耕地耕累了也要喝口水吧….嘶！你走慢点…”  
江潭咬牙切齿听他骂了一路。

到候机室的时候江潭扶他坐下来，坐在柔软的沙发上，被过度使用的那两个地方实在是难受，昔年焦躁地动来动去。  
江潭在一边皱眉，尽管都被他的信息素挡了，但一路上还是有路人频频回头看他们。  
候机室里有几个小姑娘在看着这边窃窃私语，江潭冷着脸站起来挡住了昔年。  
这时候液晶电视里的广告换了，姑娘们换了视线，尖叫着看着电视屏幕。  
江潭也抬眼看，看到广告里是谁之后脸色又黑了几分。  
不过是一支洗护用品广告，代言人是呈显。  
“啊啊！你们看呈显好美！”  
“他演技超棒啊！”  
“他和费浱拍的电视剧是不是快开始宣传了？”  
“那他的新电影和电视剧到底哪个先上？”  
“他电影里造型超级美！诶！我分享给你们看！”  
"据说还有大尺度戏！"  
“嘤嘤嘤！好激动!”

“谁啊，你挡到我了。”昔年好奇，伸长了脖子也要看。  
“谁都不是。”江潭不让他看。  
“我也想看，你挡到我了！”昔年扯他的裤子。  
“播完了。”  
“骗谁啊！都他妈放了两三遍了！”  
拗不过他，江潭让开，昔年眯着眼睛抬头去看屏幕上的人。  
棕色的头发，脸只有巴掌大，那双眼睛尤其生得漂亮。看着屏幕里的人，昔年由衷感叹：“确实挺好看哈，不愧是明星。”  
“看够了？”江潭又挡过来，这次不再背对他，弯腰亲了亲他的额头。  
他弯腰凝视昔年，湿漉漉的大眼睛，两颗对称的泪痣。  
忍不住捏了他的下巴，对他说：“有没有审美？这也叫好看？”  
昔年白他一眼：“不好看人家能当明星啊，真是。” 然后又偏出身体去看那个广告，一边看一边说：“是挺好看的啊，神经病。”  
江潭不再说话，垂眼看他。

 

飞机到榕城的时候，昔年就遇到了呈显，这是他们的第一次见面。但当时的他被江潭牢牢护在怀里，完全不知道发生了什么。

下了飞机，昔年腿疼得迈不开步子，江潭搂着他慢慢走。不一会儿就被后面一行人赶上，呈显甜腻的信息素渐渐填满整条通道。江潭本来一直低着头，一边走一边缠着昔年亲他的耳尖，闻到呈显的信息素后，他抬起头往后看了一眼。呈显被经纪人和保镖簇拥在一起，走在最中间，也最打眼。带着墨镜和兜帽。  
靠近了他们俩，呈显闻到江潭的信息素，除此之外，他还闻到了Omega的味道，两人的信息素交织在一起，是彻彻底底标记过的关系。跟此前那些伴侣不同，两人的信息素是纠缠着的。他停了下来，浑身僵硬地看着前面两人的背影。江潭只回头瞥了他一眼就转过头，留下一个高大挺拔的背影给他，这是他这两年为数不多见到江潭的时候，占据他记忆最多的画面。他看得到，江潭看见自己后，立刻不动声色地把怀里的人护得更紧，生怕那个Omega的模样被他看了去。他僵立原地，经纪人和保镖疑惑地看着他。经纪人朝着呈显的视线看过去，不约而同瞪大眼睛捂住了嘴巴。  
—— 是那位爷，距离上次看到他已经是两年前。她们一边在心里哀嚎着今天死定了死定了，一边偷偷揣测呈显的表情。  
呈显只是呆立了一会儿，又开始迈出腿。他摘下墨镜，露出那双漂亮的眼睛。  
看到呈显后，江潭解开大衣，把昔年拥进怀里，紧紧抱住他一步步往出口走。  
昔年完全不知道发生了什么，只乖巧地被他抱进怀里，任由江潭握着他的腰提着他走。  
两路人将将擦肩的时候江潭释放出大量信息素，是威胁，又是保护。把昔年牢牢护在Alpha强大的信息素包围圈之下，不准别人往他怀里窥视一眼。周围的人闻到江潭释放的信息素都有些承受不住，不自觉加快了脚步。  
呈显也闻到了，他皱眉侧过头看江潭，想看看他怀里究竟是谁。仿佛是察觉到自己的念头一般，江潭微微转身背对他们，把昔年紧紧抱进了怀里。然后江潭偏过头，冷冷地看着呈显，嘴唇却是贴着怀里人的额头的。不带感情，充满敌意的眼神，而那个Omega被他裹在大衣里，大手托住他的头，被护得连一根头发丝都看不到。面对突如其来的撒娇，昔年有些无措，问他：“你干嘛啊。”脆生生的，充满生命力的声音，有些哑，但还是元气得不行。  
只用了短短三秒，呈显收回视线，加快速度往出口冲，经纪人害怕地跟上去，然后频频回头看江潭和昔年。

不停释放保护信息素的Alpha，盯着他的眼神充满警戒和敌意。可嘴唇却温柔地贴在怀里人的额头上，为他造另一方天地。  
呈显喉咙发紧，想回头看，却胆怯。 一会儿还要出去面对来接机的粉丝。  
经纪人在旁边瑟瑟发抖：“呈显….那个…要不要换一副墨镜？”  
他手里的墨镜已经被捏断了镜腿，呈显冷笑着把墨镜朝经纪人脸上摔去，头也不回也往前走。

他听到了，和他们擦肩而过，走出去几米的时候，他听到了。  
他听到那个陌生的Omega对江潭说：“你别亲了！我不想亲了！”抱怨又撒娇的语气。  
而江潭回他：“宝宝，最后一次。” 带着笑意的，十足十温柔的语气，是他从未听到过的。是他在和前几任伴侣在一起时都没有用过的语气。

普通得不能再普通的恋人间的小声对话，是会被空荡通道的凌乱脚步声掩盖过去的对话。  
呈显戴上口罩，粉丝们的尖叫传来，被人前呼后拥地往前带，他趁乱回头，通道里两人还在慢慢地往前走。  
江潭依旧把昔年牢牢护在怀里，一边走一边低头亲吻他的耳朵。

 

铺天盖地的尖叫声中，他耳边只回荡着刚才江潭说的话。

“宝宝，最后一次。”  
“宝宝。”  
“最后一次。”


	28. Chapter 28

第二十三章

晚霞不会羞赧，除非是在黄昏的怀抱里。——阿多尼斯   
BGM——《你快乐(所以我快乐)》王菲

 

“不管你们怎么说，他很烦就是了！”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的！管事管得巨宽，放着那么大个公司不管天天跟在我屁股后面跑，换你你不烦？”昔年烦躁地搅着杯子里的咖啡，越想越生气。  
再水和顾回俩人对视一眼，肯定地点点头。  
“我就和你们出来喝个茶他都不高兴，这到底关他什么事儿啊？”  
“哎呀，有些Alpha就是很粘人啦，况且你们信息素匹配度那么高呢。”再水笑着说，毕竟自家也有一位霸道得不行的Alpha。  
“昔年，他真的很烦吗？”顾回担心地问。  
昔年认真地想了想，然后有些不好意思地说：“也没有…他挺好的….就….” 话还没说完，一只手搭上他的肩，话题的主角突然登场。  
冷着一张脸，朝顾回和在水淡淡地看了一眼，便紧紧盯着昔年。  
昔年抬头看他，没好气地问：“你来干什么？？”  
“回家。”不容拒绝，从椅背后拿起昔年的白色棉衣递给他。  
“我不，我咖啡都还没喝完。”昔年把棉衣推回去，瞪着江潭。  
江潭把他从椅子上提起来，抖两下棉衣就要亲自帮他穿上。昔年拗不过他，只能听话地穿好衣服，刚扣上扣子，江潭伸手搂过他的腰把人往外面带。昔年只能着急地回头给他们道别，话都还没说完，江谭就霸道地把人抱离了咖啡厅，留下在水和顾回面面相觑。

出了咖啡厅昔年一路都在骂他，坐到车里了把头转向一边也不跟他说话在  
江潭也不说话，专心开车。  
路过红绿灯的时候江潭伸手把昔年扯过来，捏住他的下巴就亲上去。直到后面的司机不耐烦地摁喇叭了才放开昔年，昔年被亲得冒烟儿，缩在副驾驶座低着头害羞。

“还气不气？”江潭问他。  
“不…不气了..”昔年红着脸认怂。  
没一会儿他又气鼓鼓地瞪着江潭，说：“卧槽！我说我还生气你是不是又要亲！”  
江潭好心情地回他，食指有节奏地敲打方向盘：“不生气也亲。”  
下一次红灯亮起，江潭又抓着他吻了上来。

二月底，榕城还是冷得厉害，上周下的雪这周才化干净。昔年站在窗外看着枯败的花园，夏天里青绿的草地尽数枯萎，裸露出底下的土来。  
灌木丛的叶子掉得七七八八，夏天里被江家的园丁修得精致的灌木长出另一番狰狞的姿态来。昔年轻轻叹了口气，坐在沙发上看文件的江潭很快捕捉到，猜到他在想什么似地，江潭说：“春天到了，你来照顾花园吧。”他知道他没事儿喜欢种菜种花，夏天的时候江家园丁一来，他就要跟在人家后面问着问那，好不碍眼。  
昔年转过头开心地笑了，两只眼睛亮亮的：“真的？！”看他高兴，江潭点点头。“你确定吗？！那么大一花园全交给我？！！”昔年激动地握着拳头，已经开心得要转圈圈了。“那我要种洋牡丹！蔷薇！鸢尾！欧月！向日葵！都可以吗？可以随便让我发挥？！”他激动地跑过来，窝进沙发里等待江潭的肯定。江潭伸手捏他的脸，今天昔年穿了件高领黑色毛衣，看起来又乖又白。“嗯。”江潭回他。  
“yeah！太好了哈哈哈！”昔年激动地蹦起来，站在窗前就开始比着花园的轮廓，在脑海里设计起来。  
江潭看着昔年的背影，忍不住想，这个人是充满生命力的，是永远不会枯萎的。所以与其让他在凋谢的花园里叹气，不如给他机会，让那些烦人的花草陪他一起生长。

睡前，昔年又在江潭的卧室落地窗前发呆。江潭走过去抱住他：“在想什么？”“我在想，从你房间看出去的那部分花园该种些什么花。”兴趣被江潭激起，昔年兴奋地睡也睡不着，做个菜也哼着歌儿，眼巴巴地盼着春天快来。  
江潭吻他，手伸进他睡衣里抚摸，吻了好一会儿，昔年推开他，红着脸磕磕巴巴地说：“我腿….腿还疼…”  
不愿逼他，江潭把人带回床上抱进怀里。吻他的额头：“宝宝，睡吧。”  
每次江潭喊他”宝宝“昔年总是心里麻麻痒痒的，又别扭又害羞，他下意识里还是觉得这个称呼只能用在小孩子的身上。一个马上就要  
26的人被叫宝宝，实在是有些令人难堪。昔年缩进江潭怀里，闷闷地说：”江潭，可不可以不要这样叫我了。还有，你不要老是管着我，我也要出门赚钱的。“江潭抱紧他：”能赚几个钱。“昔年抬起头说：”好歹能赚点买菜钱吧，万一以后柳老头生病了也是一笔钱，能赚点是一点啊。“江潭想说我养你不就行了，但到底忍住了。他知道昔年听了这话肯定要气得爬起来摔上门就跑，像他这样自尊心强又独立惯了的Omega，根本就不是能用金钱和耐心哄得了的。他清楚眼下昔年对他的妥协不过是靠着他对自己那点感情，若是再说得难听点，昔年一定会头也不回地走，到底是个自由的人，不会被轻易拴住。往后还要想想办法如何把他捆在身边儿，江潭嘴唇贴着昔年的额头，一边盘算一边轻轻点头，算是答应他了。

答应不干涉他赚钱确实是答应了。  
江潭开始迂回地慢慢主动黏上他，打算就这样来个捆绑销售。昔年去Omega客人家修水管，他也跟着去。坐人家椅子上，一言不发地看着昔年，然后趁昔年没注意到的时候冷冷瞥客人一眼，弄得单身柔弱的Omega客人窝在墙角瑟瑟发抖，大气都不敢出。  
碍于在客人家，昔年也不好骂他，只能说这是跟着来搭把手的朋友。这个说辞由于江潭信息素的威胁，在许多客人那儿得到肯定，然而在油盐不进的齐景家被一秒戳破。  
“朋友？我看是对象吧。”齐景吐了口烟，朝着江谭说。抖抖烟灰，他指指昔年又指指江谭，继续开口：“隔三条街也能闻见你俩的信息素，我的小柳条儿，你啥时候开始说谎了？”昔年脸一红，支支吾吾地说不出个所以然。齐景朝着昔年的脸喷了一口烟，江潭快步走过来捂住昔年的鼻子，冷笑：“与你何干？”若不是因为齐景是个坐在轮椅上的Omega，半小时前江潭就会把昔年给抱出去。“与我何干?“齐景叼着烟，眯着眼睛说：”我和小柳条儿四年前就认识，没少在一张床上睡过觉，不算朋友，唔..也姑且算是个床伴吧？“他朝着昔年说：”你说是不是啊？我们柳条儿左腿内侧和膝弯有红痣我都知道呢。“昔年听不下去了，赶紧起身打算捂住齐景的嘴巴。江潭抓住昔年的手，冷笑着说：”继续啊。“ ”别吵了！烦死了！齐景你也少说几句！你干嘛跟他一般见识啊！？“听了这话，江潭彻底火了，什么叫跟他一般见识？他二话不说拉住昔年的手就往外走，昔年一路挣扎，围巾都落在了齐景家。  
被丢进车里，江潭很快压上来，闻到昔年衣服上的烟草味，他更不悦。两三下就把昔年的大衣跟毛衣给扒了，露出里面深棕色的毛茸茸秋衣来。昔年生得瘦，本来就怕冷：“我冷！快他妈放开我！”江潭抓住他的手，咬他颈窝，叼住颈窝的肉用上下牙磨着，昔年疼得嘶嘶叫。“行啊你。”——陪睡业务开始得挺早的，四年前就和人钻一个被窝里去了。江潭黑了脸，迅速地扒昔年裤子，昔年只能嚷嚷着解释：“那段时间他Alpha不要他了！他天天想不开要死要活我才去陪他睡的啊！而且我们是朋友怎么睡不得了？！你别脱我裤子我怕冷…”江潭不理他，扒了裤子就往那里摸去。昔年使劲推他，怎么都推不开，挣扎间已经被扒光了衣服，没有开暖气的车内实在冷得可以，昔年打着冷颤，江潭摸上他的腰，刚才还暖烘烘的肚皮已经冰了。江潭恶意地用手指揉弄昔年的穴，可现在完全不是做`爱的时机，昔年难受得不行，只能闭着眼说：“我不过是陪我的朋友睡觉怎么了？你以前那么多床伴，我说什么了？我敢有意见吗？我有意见又能怎么样？我去顾回家的时候还撞见过你们上床呢，我说什么了？现在说这些有意思吗？“说着说着，没出息地，眼泪又飚出来。鼻子都难过得红透了。江潭僵了表情，心跟裂了一样。  
家事、基因、智商、收入、名誉、地位、外表、学历…..昔年远不如江潭，两人的关系一开始就是不对等的。这种不对等直接造成了很多个瞬间，昔年的示弱和妥协，起初他是很敢上手揍江潭的，但渐渐认识这个人后，因了自己和他的差距，他也开始低头。这莫名让昔年想到此前很多和江潭相处的瞬间，他几乎都是刺痛自己的尊严的。他们的感情来得莫名其妙，甚至都没有告白，昔年一直在这种名不正言不顺的别扭关系里纠结。在他的世界里，两个人谈恋爱要确认心意，要告白，要等对方同意。但江潭拉着他直接跳过了这些步骤，即使是和他站在一起，昔年也感觉不到那种合理。他总觉得自己和那些主动送上来，被他拿钱养着的Omega也没有什么不同，昔年流着眼泪想。  
江潭一件一件帮他穿好衣服，末了又去抱他哄他。昔年不管，流着眼泪：“我要回家。”除了老家属院，他没有别的家。  
但是江潭却开着车直接回了琼山别墅，在跨江大桥上，昔年赌气：“放我下车，我要回家。”  
江潭握着方向盘，目不斜视：“正在回。”  
“这不是我家的路，我要回家。”  
江潭皱眉，只要昔年真的一哭一生气，他就没什么办法。  
握着方向盘的手渐渐收紧：“柳昔年，事到如今你还不清楚。”  
“你觉得你还跑得掉？”  
被驶过的车灯晃得刺疼，昔年闭上眼睛，说：“所以你都要怪信息素是吧？”  
“那你遇到我那天怎么不干脆把我杀了？我死了你不就会好？“  
急刹车，昔年被惯性往前带又被安全带拉回去，惊魂甫定，江谭解开安全带凑过来。他紧紧捏着昔年的脸，逼昔年看着自己，昔年被急刹车吓得心砰砰跳，此刻也窜起一股火来。车就这样停在跨江大桥上，借着对岸的光，江潭看着昔年的眼睛，一字一句地说：“我离了你活不了，我活不了你也得死。”然后又坐回去继续发动汽车。  
两人沉默着回了家，还没开灯，江潭就把昔年抵在玄关墙上吻了上来。  
在寒冷的室外走了小段路，两人的身体都有些冰冷。  
江潭拥着昔年，湿热的舌头探进他嘴里，昔年也主动伸出舌头回应。夜灯透过落地窗折射到地板上，整栋别墅安静得没有声音。  
不多时，吻着吻着昔年便又开始啜泣起来。  
江潭放开他，伸手擦干他的眼泪：“又他妈哭。”  
打开所有灯把人牵进房间，主动放洗澡水，泡完澡身体都暖合起来了，江潭才打算哄哄他。

柳昔年跟自己在一块儿的时候就跟个孩子一样，明明比自己年长，明明得到的爱比自己得到的多得多。  
或许昔年都不清楚，每次和江谭在一起，都总是要把自己最害羞最软弱的一面展示出来，任由江潭欺负。  
江潭不是不知道昔年想听什么，只是他觉得两人都到这种份上了，应该心照不宣。但柳昔年偏偏要一个仪式，对于感情，江潭实在没有仪式。他跟不上昔年的步调，昔年也跟不上自己的，而且他居然会因为从前那些床伴而流泪，江潭泡在浴缸里，越想越烦闷。  
出了浴室，昔年又窝在落地窗前那个懒人沙发上，看着窗外发呆。  
江潭走过去从背后环抱他，吻他的耳朵：“在想什么？”  
“家。”昔年没有感情地说。  
“我们在一起吧，好不好？”江潭说，不知为脸一阵阵发烫。  
“你说什么？”昔年僵直着背，坐起来，瞪大眼睛问。  
“我们在一起吧，行吗？”  
这实在不是一个浪漫的夜晚，没有丰盛的晚餐、没有鲜花、没有祝福、没有告白前的互相试探。在两个小时以前他们甚至还在争吵，昔年还在为此流泪。窗外的夜色也是黯淡的，凋敝的，整个榕城被囚禁在入春之前最后的寒潮里，连透进地板的光都是会割到人的。  
但江潭还是开口说了。除了昔年，他实在是从来没有开口对谁说过这样的话。  
昔年眨眨眼睛，消化了这个句子好久，才红着眼睛轻轻地说：“嗯，我们在一起吧。”

先是被打了，再是认识了、然后被找到、被黏上、肌肤接触、接吻、做`爱，最后才到告白的环节，不管中间再怎么被打乱，总归是好好地被承认和被肯定了。从此两个人是可以手牵手任人观看的关系，是可以正大光明介入彼此生活的关系。这个房间也开始有了一些归属感，能堆积更多更多的回忆，不用担心有一天这微弱的关系会瞬间崩塌，在昔年的世界里，两人这才算是真正建立了关系。这才是他们的开始。  
他主动转过身，窝进江潭的怀里，抓着他的衣服嗅他的信息素。江潭捉住他满是老茧的手，与他十指相扣，掌纹贴着掌纹，掌纹印着掌纹，盖章一样地用掌纹在彼此的世界里签下了长期合约，不是信息素匹配测试的一纸答案，也不是陪睡合同的冷静条例。而是两个独立自由的人，真正用感情选择了对方。昔年耸耸鼻子，险些又要哭出来。在哭出来之前江谭去吻他的手，温热的唇贴着他的手背，说：“不许哭。”昔年乖乖点头。  
“唱首歌吧。”江潭把他拉起来，两人拥抱到一起。  
“我…我唱不出来…”昔年心扑通扑通地跳，大脑一片快乐的空白。  
“唱《你快乐所以我快乐》”江潭一下一下地拍他的背。  
“我不会唱这个。”  
“你高中十佳歌手唱的不就是这个？”  
“你怎么知道？！！！”昔年亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，嘴角已经咧到耳根了。 “快唱。”江潭催促他 。

昔年忸怩了一下，还是抱着江潭唱了起来。两人在窗前拥抱着合着歌声摇来摇去，影子在地板的波光中相拥舞蹈，昔年带着笑，唱：

 

你眉头开了 所以我笑了 你眼睛红了 我的天灰了  
哦天晓得 既然说 你快乐 于是我快乐   
玫瑰都开了 我还想怎么呢 求之不得  
求不得 天造地设一样地难得 喜怒和哀乐  
有我来重蹈你复辙  
你头发湿了 所以我热了 你觉得累了 所以我睡了  
天晓得 天晓得 既然说你快乐  
于是我快乐 玫瑰都开了 我还想怎么呢 求之不得  
求不得 天造地设一样地难得 喜怒和哀乐  
有我来重蹈你复辙  
江潭大手在昔年背上轻轻打着拍子，昔年下巴搭在他肩膀唱，越唱越大声。  
一曲唱完，江谭要求再唱一遍，重复唱了三遍，才停下来。  
江谭去吻昔年看着自己那双亮亮的大眼睛，这次终于是笑了，露出两颗梨涡，他对昔年说：“我的宝宝唱歌真好听。”昔年红了眼睛，却终于敢正视他，笑嘻嘻地。江潭拉着他的手，吻他的掌心，继续说：“你知不知道，每次看见你，我都会想到这首歌。”江潭这个人，不说情话则罢，一说起来，带上那张脸，实在是杀伤力巨大。昔年又开心又害羞，整颗心都被碾碎了一样地难受，心口发紧。他  
摸自己的心口，用手比划着心脏的形状，然后伸出拇指和食指比划出差不多四五厘米的长度，对着江谭说: “江潭，我的心在渐渐满了，你看，它到了这里。”他把那截四五厘米的情感印在心口，害羞又大胆地看着江潭。江谭把人往床上拖，三两下解开彼此的睡衣就压了上来。

这是他们的第二次，确认关系的第一次，再加上距离第一次做`爱已经过了好多天，昔年还是生涩得不行。  
江谭吻他，舔遍他的身体，确认一般地，掰开昔年的左腿内侧和膝弯，去看那两颗红痣。然后把昔年翻来翻去，一一熟悉他身体的每一寸肌肤，每一颗痣、每一块伤痕、再去吻他手指的老茧，吻他的掌纹。昔年被他磨得湿了一片，偏又不知道怎么办才好，直到江谭手往那个穴｀口探去，两手握着他粉红的膝盖，哄他：“宝宝，自己把腿张开。”  
昔年哭唧唧，咬着下嘴唇红着脸，慢慢地朝着江谭张开了腿。


	29. Chapter 29

第二十四章

遇见你的  
每个夜晚  
我和星星一样睡不着

————北川理惠

 

BGM——《幻期颐》 陈粒 务必要听啊！

 

昔年哭唧唧，咬着下嘴唇红着脸，慢慢地朝着江谭张开了腿。  
他的羞耻心不允许他把腿长得太开，他只是朝着江潭做出了这个动作，朝他展开了自己最不可说的一部分自我。江潭看到那两个湿得一塌糊涂的可怜穴儿，握住他膝盖的两手用力，把他两腿掰开。然后抓住他细细的脚踝，哄他：“把腿盘到我腰上。”昔年照做，江潭往前一挺，两人的下`体很快贴到一起。江潭脱下内裤，扶住挺立的阳｀具对着两个穴｀口上下摩擦，在穴｀口小幅度地进进出出。有一段时间没做`爱，昔年又青涩得不行，江潭咬着牙，唯恐弄疼了他。  
昔年不知所措地捂着脸，从指缝里溢出微弱的呻吟。  
江潭见状，把他的手拿开，俯下`身亲他，手往后捞他的细腿，教他把自己攀得更紧。  
不管是接吻、爱`抚、自撸或是张开腿、扩张、主动缠上他的身体，这些情人间无师自通的动作都需要耐心地慢慢教他，还要担心他是否学得不认真，每一次亲热都要他复习。昔年是一张干干净净的白纸，等待他在上面描绘出可亲的图案。这到底不是什么值得人说道的事儿，可他就是觉得可爱，柳昔年这个人，不管哪儿都可爱。  
身体是软的，眼泪是甜的，后颈是香的，屁股是翘的，连脚指头都是可爱的形状。  
嘴里含着他湿热的舌，手里捏着他挺立的乳尖，阳｀具在他穴｀口摩擦，带出更多淫｀水。他们分门别类照顾到彼此的欲求，惹得昔年冒着眼泪呜呜，不知是爽的还是委屈的。江潭顶怕看他哭，唯独在床上，偏生要想尽办法把他弄得泪水涟涟才射得出来。他放过昔年的唇，去啃他的乳尖，手指在穴｀口转圈打磨，沾湿了指头，往里面插进去。手指在穴里不停转圈抠挖，弄得里面又痒又麻，昔年不自觉的收缩了穴，嘴里发出悦耳的呻吟：“啊！嗯啊….不要动那么快…呜呜…”他咬着指头难堪地低泣。  
在里面插了一会儿，江潭循循善诱：“放松，对，下面不要使劲儿，不然我插不进来。”昔年笨笨地慢慢放松了身体，此刻穴里软得不行，江潭又啃上他的嘴唇分散他的注意力，然后扶着阳｀具一插到底。  
“啊…….！”昔年弹起来惊喘一声，似乎是被顶到了好地方，性｀器前端已经出了水儿。  
插到里面，江潭咬着后槽牙忍住不抽｀插。他两手揉｀捏昔年的屁股，把他的腰扶起来，垫了一个枕头。然后又去捞两条已经耷拉到两边的腿。“宝宝，听话，腿缠上来。”江潭有耐心地等他。  
”呜呜….不要，好酸。“ 昔年哼哼，大腿根隐隐发酸。  
“乖，盘在我腰上，能插更深。”江潭教他又盘上来，昔年听话地贴近他，江谭硕大的性｀器又插进去了一点。  
腿刚缠上去，江潭抓住昔年的手就开始动起来，一次比一次插得深，昔年只能跟着抽｀插叫着，眼泪尽数滴进耳朵里。  
“啊啊啊！…嗯！….啊！江谭…啊….江谭….慢点…呜呜呜…慢一点…”  
江潭想着要把他操射一次人才能彻底软下来，不顾他的求饶用力往里面操。找各种角度顶他最要命的地方，没一会儿昔年就射了，穴内痉挛着夹得他大汗淋漓。他探下去摸，两人的水打湿了下面，混在一起。刚刚高｀潮的穴儿经不起江潭的欺负，江潭尝试动了几下，昔年只能哭着呻吟：“嗯….啊！…..不要动….啊！不要动….”江潭依言停下来，摸他的小腹，探下去在他耳边说：“你猜猜我的那个到了你的哪里？”然后伸出手指在他小腹比划出自己的尺寸，然后轻轻按住那个点，继续说：“这里，我的龟｀头在这里。感觉到了吗？”听到这样露骨淫`荡的话，昔年的心脏麻了一片，穴儿不由自主地收缩。“下面吸得那么紧，宝宝，爽不爽？”江潭顶了顶他。昔年只能闭着眼睛混乱地叫：“啊….嗯…你别说了…别说了…”  
看着昔年又难堪又爽得难以自己的样子，江潭两只大手从他的肩头开始游走，大力揉｀捏他的身体，像摸女人的乳`房那样揉弄他的胸口，然后一直揉下去。实在是太色｀情的揉弄方式，昔年受不了地伸出手臂挡住了脸，全身头红透了。  
“宝宝，把手放开。”  
“不放。”  
“我想看你的脸。”  
“不放。”  
“那我就舔你下面了。”  
听到这样危险的发言，昔年呜呜：“噫！呜呜呜呜…..”穴儿兴奋地抽动，然后乖巧地露出了小脸。  
眼睛都舒服红了，江潭一边看着他享受又不堪羞耻的表情，一边更色｀情地揉弄他的绵软的身体。  
他一边开发昔年的极限，一边拉着他在情爱的花园探险。  
挑｀逗他最简单的快乐，教育他最黏糊的结合，不停引导他沉溺，诱哄他迷失自己。  
一并揉弄他单纯的心，把他揉成害羞的形状。

等他高｀潮的余韵褪去，江潭忍无可忍，继续操干起来。  
他两手掰开昔年的臀，把穴｀口掰开，插得更深，两人结合处流出来的液体在飞快的抽｀插中打成了白色的泡沫。昔年揪紧了床单，觉得穴内和屁股麻成了一团，那股电流一直沿着脊柱往后脑窜，头皮发麻，忍不住哼出更甜的声音来。  
“啊——！不….进到好里面了…啊…”昔年软绵绵地叫。  
“进到好里面，这个要说——好深。”江谭捻着他被蹂躏得艳红的乳`头，一心一意教育他。  
“不！…..我不说….啊！江潭….要撑破了…嘤嘤…”昔年抓着床单，穴内开始一抽一抽地收缩。  
“要撑破了，这个要说——好大。”江潭一字一句地说。  
“闭嘴….闭嘴…啊！呜呜….那里好难受….那里…啊！”江潭找好角度，一个劲往那里顶。  
“那里好难受，要说——顶到了。”  
“啊….啊….嗯啊..啊…不要顶了…好奇怪….会变得好奇怪…”  
“会变得好奇怪，这个要说——要被插坏了。”江潭在他耳边教他，然后直起身握住他的腰开始大力抽｀插起来。  
生殖结不断涨大，江潭一口咬住他的颈窝，开始射｀精。昔年只能发出绵绵的呻吟， 承受江潭的灌溉，前端射不出什么东西，后`穴痉挛着高｀潮。然后眼前一黑，险些要晕过去。

这晚上，江潭在他里面射了三次才收了摊。意犹未尽，怕又像上次一样把他折腾狠了，江潭起身，从床头柜取出抑制剂，自己注射了一针。昔年哭着鼻子趴在床上无力地喘气，然后抱着枕头朝江潭说：“你发情期都是这么过的？”自从他来到江潭别墅的第一天，就从未看过江潭受发情期折磨的模样。江潭处理好注射器，把昔年抱进浴室，说：“还不是怕把你给吓跑了。”两人一起泡进浴缸里，昔年乖巧地坐在他腿间靠着他胸膛，说：“发情期的Alpha，是什么样子的？”江潭用鼻尖蹭着昔年的后颈腺体，研究那个复杂的纹身花纹，回他：“为了繁殖而繁殖，把你下面磨到出血，浑身都咬烂。尤其是这里…”他伸手轻抚昔年的后颈纹身，继续说：”为了宣誓主权，会把后颈的肉给咬穿，咬出永远也消不掉的齿痕。“昔年心都凉了半截儿，惊恐地说：”不会吧！“江潭揉他柔软的长发，亲他后脑勺：”骗你的，这是返祖行为。“听到这话昔年也无法放轻松，往后面缩，更紧地贴近江潭，然后小声说：”谢谢。“  
他今天才知道江潭一直在忍住不伤害他，即使这种温柔和保留并非是害怕他难过，而是害怕他跑掉。他也依然觉得江潭最起码做出了牺牲，江潭是主动朝着他走进一步了的。  
江潭轻吻他的脸颊，昔年开心地转头，两人鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，做`爱后还要黏在一起。  
晚间漫长柔软的拥抱，耳鬓相磨，枕头间的耳语，白日的琐事。  
这些恋人间最普通的温存时间，是昔年最享受的时刻。

（BGM——《幻期颐》 陈粒 请配合食用）

明明嗓子都叫哑了，他还是忍不住在江谭怀里小声哼着歌：  
“簌簌一梦，游于其中。一游生根，一梦消沉。日月变换，热闹不断。一断而立，一幻期颐。”  
“一断而立，一幻期颐。”

 

确认关系之后，一切都不一样了。  
昔年单纯开朗，从前封闭了自己的害羞，躲闪着接受两人的亲密。而今即便是害羞的，也在尝试接受。  
和从前不一样，开始紧张并小心翼翼地在江潭亲过来的时候回应，会主动抬起头和他对视。  
会眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛，大声地唤他的名，对着他嘻嘻笑。  
他会一声又一声地喊他江潭，刻进他灵魂里一般。  
雀跃的、知足的、肯定的、饱含感情的，等待回应般地喊他。

是初恋，是十几岁的年纪，站在法桐下等心上人的小男生。  
是会在半夜爬起来，在灯下写长长的信，是会在能看到大树的窗前读情诗，坐在书桌看着黑板发呆的小男生。

于是小男生昔年在别墅里蹦蹦跳跳，精神地转来转去，带着精挑细选买来的多肉盆栽，双手捧着给江谭看。  
是红着脸甜甜笑着的，亮晶了眼睛，摇着尾巴等江潭夸奖，然后珍重地把它们摆放在落地窗前。  
或者插着腰看那盆摆放在厨房的多肉，对着多肉说：“多肉5号，收到请回答，收到请回答，Over。”  
“多肉5号，快点长大，快点长大，Over。”  
会故意卖乖和撒娇，在江潭让他剥橘子的时候故意立正稍息，然后敬一个标准的礼，大声说：“Yes，sir！”  
会软绵绵地靠在江潭怀里，捧着一本书，然后抬起头念诗给他听。  
笑嘻嘻地，念：“遇见你的，每个夜晚，我和星星一样睡不着。”  
和江潭坐在沙发上看电影的时候偷看江潭好看的侧脸，用食指描绘他眉骨到鼻尖的起伏。

即便如江潭一般在情场从无失手的专业玩家，看了昔年这个样子也受不住。他想着傻瓜真的会传染，然后捉住昔年偷偷描绘他侧脸的指头，把人推进沙发亲了上去。实在是太可爱的人，是相处之后越来越可爱的人。江潭乱了心跳，把手心贴在昔年的左胸膛，感受他的心跳，然后吐着气在他耳边说：“你不要再卖萌了。”  
昔年无辜又快乐，又露出那个笨蛋微笑，说：“我没有啊，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
实在是——可爱得要命。

 

昔年的灵魂，是繁盛夏天里，最青葱的树叶里萃取出的绿。  
即便是活到了这个年纪，也如少年一样，在这个世界横冲直撞，笑哈哈地迎接生活。  
是永远热烈生长着的姿态，是永远展开了双手拥抱整个世界的姿态。  
和江潭正式在一起没一个星期，柳老头、乐队朋友、顾回、在水、齐景，还有很多朋友和顾客们，都知道他谈了恋爱。他大大方方，坦诚地说自己终于谈恋爱了，还是妥妥儿的初恋。昔年害羞，也不好意思说到底是谁，亲密一些的朋友都猜个八九不离十。昔年咬着饮料吸管儿，坐在自家饭桌上，笑嘻嘻地看着柳老头。柳老头无奈地笑着叹气，掐他小脸：“你看看你，谈个恋爱，开心成这个样子。”昔年一想到江潭就颧骨升天，眯着大眼睛，亮晶晶地看着窗外，说：“嘿嘿！！！我就是高兴嘛！”  
在水和顾回也忍不住跟着笑，两个人摸摸他的头，说：“高兴成这样该怎么办才好哦。”  
张愿和阿诺担心得不行：“你这样子被他卖了都还会帮他数钱，怎么那么没出息！”  
琪琪和骆驼也愁得慌：“谈个恋爱看把你飘的，天天笑天天笑，笑不够啊！”  
昔年捂着脸，不知所措地说：“我就是控制不住….我能怎么办啊啊！”

最后的寒潮过去，夜里下了一场大雨，昔年光着脚丫子踩在地板上看窗外的雨。一边等江潭洗澡出来，一边哼歌。  
江潭出来就皱着眉：“脚不冰吗。”昔年看到窗上江谭的影，转头笑嘻嘻地看他。江谭俯下`身来亲他，把他抱回了床上，昔年窝在他怀里，两人沉默着听窗外的雨声。  
一场春雨止歇，昔年困得打了一个哈欠。江潭吻他鬓角的发，昔年觉得痒，小小声给他说：“江潭江潭，你知道吗，有一个词叫耳鬓厮磨。说的就是现在我们这个样子。嘿嘿，我们，这个词也造得好。——我、们。”  
江潭被他可爱得心都要撕开了，撑起来在灯下看他湿漉漉的眼睛，叼住他的唇就开始吻。不一会儿两人就赤｀裸裸地又滚到一块去，不久卧室门缝里又溢出昔年细细的呻吟和啜泣。江潭一边耐心地吃他，一边继续给他进行夜间性教育。怎么张开腿，怎么掰开穴，怎么缠上腿，怎么主动收缩、怎么叫出来，亲力亲为，手把手把他搓｀揉成更可爱的形状。

春雨过后，草坪上有一小块裸露的土长出了嫩嫩的野草芽儿，昔年蹲在花园里，帮这根悄悄发芽的小芽尖儿拍了一张照片。然后发去了朋友圈，配文：“春天来得很慢，春天才有浪漫。”那张图拍得巧，小芽儿后面的背景是别墅一楼客厅的落地窗，他在咔嚓照相的时候，江潭站在落地窗望着他，然后也把江谭的腿一起拍了进去。江潭和春天的芽儿，都被带进了昔年柔软又小心翼翼的春日浪漫里。  
被朋友们盖章秀恩爱，下面被评论了好多条。  
江潭看了看这条朋友圈，随即自己也发了一条，只是简单的一张照片，还设置成了昔年不可见。  
除了昔年，所有人都看到了这张咔咔放闪的照片。

是某次昔年窝在他怀里午睡醒来，迷迷糊糊地坐起来问几点钟的时候，江谭趁他不注意拍下来的。  
头发被睡乱了，呆毛翘起来，非常愚蠢。  
江潭原本想拍那根呆毛，没想到手一歪，拍进了他一只眼睛和小片光洁的额头。  
大眼睛乖巧地闭着，睫毛浓密卷翘，眼皮都睡得粉红。  
眼睛下方一颗标准的泪痣，可可爱爱。

刚发出去没多久，下面评论就炸翻了天。  
江潭自注册起，就从未发过一条朋友圈，今天突然冷不丁地发了一条，居然还是为了秀恩爱。  
赵烈是第一个评论的：“你来真的？”  
程枫：“？？？？？？”  
祁鹿：“不会吧？！告诉我这不是真的？！”  
秦定北：“祝福。”  
何献：“替我给他说午安。”  
江岸：“？？？你？？”  
江家的小辈们都惊呆了，纷纷要求正脸照。  
江氏集团的员工们在下面狂拍马屁，一个劲儿夸昔年这张生得好。

虽然昔年不知道，不过也算是紧跟其后，大方地公开了俩人的关系。  
即便是养着伴儿的时候，江潭也从来不带人和朋友们见面，他把养着的人与自己的私生活分得很开。昔年是第一个真正被允许进入他生活，让他主动牵着给大家看的人。群里也炸开了锅，祁鹿把朋友圈那张照片又往群里发了一次，大家热烈要求江潭把人牵来，大家聚一次，让昔年跟大家都再见个面儿。所有人都附议，江潭拿着手机皱着的眉头越来越紧，他回复：“是我的人。”大家都无话可说，只能又一次劝他，他再回：“别吓着他。”  
赵烈把程枫抱进怀里，俩人苦笑，还没带过来呢，就护那么紧，等认识了那还得了。  
他们甚至已经能看见昔年再次惹祸，江潭拼命护短的样子。  
上次在酒吧打昔年的那几个人，第二天就被他吩咐人收拾了一通，其中两人被打到几乎残废。  
想想就可怕。

 

费浱是最后一个看到这条朋友圈的，刚赶完通告就被拉去拍电视剧宣传照。他和呈显换上衣服后在休息室休息。他划拉着朋友圈，看到这张照片和下边儿的评论忍不住大声卧槽了出来。点开照片不断放大了看，确定那个人就是昔年。费浱和赵烈他们一样惊讶，上次酒吧那次他们不过以为江潭一时兴起，看来这次真的是来真的了。呈显透过化妆镜看到费浱手机的画面，他面无表情地吸吸鼻子走过去，费浱正在下面发送了一条“卧槽卧槽！你玩儿真的？！”的评论，一只细长白嫩的手就伸了过来，费浱僵硬地抬头看低气压的呈显，干笑着说：“干嘛？”呈显抽出他手的手机，去看这条朋友圈。  
不顾费浱在旁边说别看了没什么好看的劝告，他把江潭的那条朋友圈和评论全部翻了到底。  
顶着一头乱发，翘起一根呆毛。白白嫩嫩，睫毛浓密，带着泪痣。还露出一点点粉红的耳尖。  
不是机场被江潭的大衣、手掌和吻保护得严严实实的姿态，是进了他的房子，睡在他的床上。  
被他耐心的唤醒，然后被收藏进他的镜头和眼睛的姿态。  
和从前他身边的莺莺燕燕不同，是软绵绵躺在他柔软的大床上，纤细的脚踝在床单上一蹭一蹭犯懒的Omega。  
是名正言顺，大大方方站在他身边，或者被他抱进怀里，紧紧保护住的人。

呈显颤抖了双手，放下手机，跌跌撞撞开门出去。  
他靠在昏暗的楼道，手指发抖去拿打火器，吸进一口烟，喉头的窒息感才缓和了一点。  
费浱追出来，跟他站在一起，向他借了个火，也点起一根烟。  
烟头火星明灭，呈显那张精致的脸在烟雾里喜怒不明，他伸手摸摸左眼的泪痣。一拳砸在墙壁上。  
费浱叹了口气，劝他：“别想了，呈显。别想了。”

 

而此刻昔年和江潭一起靠在双人沙发上，江潭握着昔年的腰，脸贴着昔年的脸。  
明明天天黏在一起，也还是分不开，完全舍不得分开。  
两人专心地看着海洋世界的纪录片，看着流动的蓝色大海，座头鲸合着海水流动的声音唱着歌。  
昔年不自觉惊叹，江潭说：“夏天我们去海边吧。”  
昔年握紧他的手，惊喜地说：“真的吗！”  
江潭亲亲他：“嗯。”  
窗外的春天终于来了，第一只感受春意的小鸟趁着夜色飞上合欢树，在树梢上啾啾唧唧。

昔年最近一直唱的那首歌还没唱完，他和江潭在落地窗前拥抱，胸膛贴着胸膛，摇摇晃晃，他接着唱：

你看天地时辰 有时爱 有时恨  
你看世人嘴唇 有时渴 有时润  
你看尽头之外 尽是合 尽是开  
你看镜中眼神 有时坏 有时笨

春天来得很慢，春天才有浪漫。  
一断而立，一幻期颐。  
春雨过后，万物生长，昔年轻笑着在江潭耳边小声说白日里遇到的好玩的事，江潭耐心听着，亲吻他的眼睛。  
宝宝，耳鬓厮磨，我们，只有我们，只是我们。  
偌大个宇宙，只有我们，躺在床变成的孤舟上，幻期颐。

 

（PS.期颐，是为百岁之年。幻期颐，浪漫吧。）


	30. Chapter 30

第二十五章

你说，我们就山居于此吧，胭脂用尽时，桃花就开了。 

——与谢野晶子 

 

春雨来了，昔年头晕眼花，裹在大床上冒虚汗，就算闭上眼，整个世界都在旋转。  
合着惊雷，闪电劈开黑暗，房间里亮得跟白昼一样，雨又哗啦啦倾洒下来。  
昔年头疼得不行，江潭把他抱去了三楼小书房的里间，那里有一间小小的卧室。  
卧室只有一小扇窗，江潭把厚厚的窗帘拉上，隔绝了闪电和部分雨声，昔年这才好了一点。  
开了小夜灯，江潭去吻他的额头，昔年缩进江潭怀里，还不忘念叨着：“这雨要一直下着，我就要赶不上春播了。”自从江潭答应让他打理花园，他这段时间一到家就开始做笔记查资料，拿着卷尺在花园里量来量去。或者拿着铲子给花园松松土，搬搬花盆。每年下雨他都要难受上一阵开始，昔年就不喜欢春天和夏天。可自从要开始亲手种花了，他又开始巴巴地盼着春雨快些下，好让春天来得快一点儿。  
江潭把他抱在怀里，看昔年灯下扑闪的睫毛。突然一道惊雷打下来，昔年爬起来捂住自己的肚子，又伸手去摸他的。一边摸一边说：“快摸摸，吼新雷要摸摸肚子。”江潭躺平了任他摸，问他：“为什么？”昔年说：“我也不知道，但是摸了一整年肚子都不会疼，这是真的。我打小摸到大，还真没有痛过。”江潭心想，那是因为你身体健康。摸了一会儿，昔年又缩进江潭怀里去，冰凉凉的脚丫子在江潭小腿那里讨好地蹭蹭。“真希望这雨快点儿停啊。”昔年小声地说。江潭把他搂紧怀里，轻抚他的后脑勺：“快睡，醒来就是晴天了。”  
雨下到半夜果真停了，隔了一天，春晴回暖，尽管琼山一路上还萧瑟着，空气里也颇有得万物复苏的味道。昔年提着大包小包到了江潭家，就开始着手春播。江潭特地提前请了老宅的园丁来教他种花，几个人在花园里劳作了一个下午，园丁手把手教他如何播种。用纸巾催矮牵牛、孔雀草、朝颜的芽，等它出芽了之后再移栽到土壤里。千日红和朝颜一般春播，六七月就能见到花。  
昔年的笔记本上记满了他想种的花，小木槿花、秋海棠 、棣棠、酢浆草、绣球、四季海棠、夏瑾、茉莉、蕾丝金露、栀子，长寿花。光是花盆就亲手搬过来好几个，每天在花园里搬着个空花盆转来转去，也不知道在忙些什么。昔年和园丁蹲在院子里讨论温度光照和湿度的问题，又问一下小木槿该怎么修剪，才将将埋了种子，他就开始托着腮想开花之后满院子姹紫嫣红的光景，激动得不行。江潭坐在客厅沙发处理文件，时不时抬头追寻一下昔年的身影，一天很快过去。  
他一直想有一个属于自己的小花园，虽然不是属于自己的，但能不负责任地把江潭的大花园设计成自己喜欢的样子，昔年想想就高兴。春日里阳光和风一样温柔，他穿着旧旧的工装裤和水鞋，系着一条棕色的围裙，戴着沾满泥土的手套站在花园里喊江潭的名字。江潭放下电脑走到落地窗前看他，昔年站在花园里兴奋地朝他挥手，然后给他飞了好几个吻。  
纤细瘦高的昔年，脏兮兮地站在自己花园的中间，对着自己笑。虽然此刻花园里只有几排空花盆和一大片枯黄的草地，但江潭已经能透过这些看到不久后的未来。昔年也会像此刻一样，站在花园中间，被他亲手培养的花草簇拥着，对着自己笑。渐渐地，他通过昔年看到另一个不同的世界，因为昔年的加入，他的世界开始变得多彩起来。  
有时候说不好是他改变了昔年，还是昔年涂抹了他。两个人一个在干干净净的室内，一个脏兮兮地站在园子里。搁着一扇透明的落地窗，盼着同一个春天。说不上是什么浪漫的事，但此刻全宇宙好像只剩下了他们俩，就这样远远地互相凝望着，穿破了命运的桎梏和时间的限度，长长久久地彼此凝望着。  
莫名，江潭就想吻他，于是他对昔年勾勾手，昔年拿着小铲子屁颠屁颠跑过来，两个人隔着玻璃窗站着。  
江潭看着昔年亮晶晶的眼睛，指指自己的唇，又指指他的，用唇语说——"想亲你。"  
昔年红了脸，朝着玻璃哈了口气，用指头画下一颗心。  
两人看着这颗心，不约而同地贴近了玻璃，凑上去，隔着玻璃窗，结结实实地接了一个吻。

比实打实的吻还令人害羞，园丁们早就走了。昔年还是紧张地四处看了看，生怕这个样子被谁看了去。  
他红着脸转身背对江潭，一溜烟跑了没影。  
江潭看着玻璃窗上，那颗心里两人嘴唇印下来的痕迹，明确地印到了一处。  
实在觉得浪漫且幼稚，忍不住随手拍进了手机里。

 

自从俩人确认关系开始，江潭这人越发地满面春风起来。即便表情和从前一样无甚变化，但也感觉得出整个人气场略微不同了，不会随时动怒，动辄让某个部门集体辞职。也不再挑剔到公司今天摆什么鲜花都要严格要求，好心情地上班好心情地下班，所有人都松了口气。  
肖旭从后视镜里偷看江潭的表情，放松了眉头，若有所思地望着车窗外的风景。这种神态，一般都是在想昔年。不想昔年的时候，整个人是冷漠且疏离的，专注地看着手中的文件或者释放出信息素与人谈判，决策。只有在想昔年的时候，整个人才会完全放松下来，开始关注周围的景色。一般想昔年不到五分钟，就会打开手机自己去查昔年的定位，看看他在哪里，猜测他在做什么。然后继续想着昔年出神，末了还会问他：“送外卖，不累？”  
比起昔年离不开江潭，不如说是江潭离不开昔年。从前俩人没事儿就发些意味不明的信息，还老爱占用会议时间。而现在江潭直接正大光明地开着会也会打电话给昔年，问他在哪里，在做什么。下面的人都不敢凝神细听，只一个个儿装模作样把手里的资料翻得哗哗响，偌大个会议室，只听得江潭随意跟昔年聊天的声音和翻资料的动静。  
午餐后，赵烈和秦定北来找江潭谈正事。商讨结束，三人正聊天的时候，江潭心不在焉，拨通了昔年的号码。  
昔年刚给客人送餐，打算跑下一单，江潭的电话就打来了。  
不一会儿，肖旭把昔年带了上来。  
昔年乖巧地跟在肖旭后面，被迫承受四处探寻的目光和悄声讨论。  
昔年低着头，若不是害怕被人误以为太怂，他甚至想亲手把自己脸给捂住。  
进了江潭办公室，江潭亲自给他开门。一打开门昔年就抱了上去，害羞地说：“啊啊啊啊啊！为什么下面那么多人要盯着我看，我今天是不是脸上有泥啊还是我裤子穿反了啊啊啊！”  
见江潭不说话，他抬起头，正好看到沙发上石化的秦定北和赵烈。  
“打扰了。”他尴尬地转身打开门就跑，江潭把他抓回来，带进了里间。  
江潭关上门朝他们挥手，已经在下逐客令。  
“至于吗！又不是没谈过恋爱！至于吗！”赵烈大声控诉。  
“今晚记得带过来吃饭。”秦定北说。

一进去就被江潭逮住亲，又被抱到床上扒干净衣服啃了一遍，昔年真觉得今天不该听话地过来。  
被江潭亲得软绵绵的，江潭揉他屁股，哄他：“今晚我带你去吃饭。”昔年拒绝：“不，我…我不好意思。”他知道如果跟着去了意思就是两人公开了，他实在没办法面对江潭那些公子哥儿朋友，光是江潭一个就够难缠了。  
江潭不容拒绝，扒了他内裤就摸上去。昔年抓紧他的手，委委屈屈：“我腰还疼…今天不了吧…”江潭俯身亲他耳朵，哄他：“宝宝，一次，只做一次。”说完，又迷迷糊糊被按着干了一场。昔年汗涔涔地裹在被单里，眼角还有泪：“混蛋….带我出门还在我脖子上种满了草莓印….丢死人了….烂人…”

秦氏开的中式餐厅，除了VIP客人，其他客人必须提前一年预约，且只能选在大厅。穿过花园回廊到了里间才是他们今晚聚餐的地方。里间只提供秦氏摆家宴，即便是VIP客人，也享受不到这样的服务。秦氏在餐饮和酒店这方面确实比江家做得精致完美，连绸布灯笼上的暗纹都是一个龙飞凤舞的“秦”字。江潭几位好友都到齐了，许睦也坐在席间。昔年一进去就看到了许睦，惊讶地捂住了嘴巴。——卧槽你们是朋友吗？！ 昔年带着这样的眼神一直瞪着江潭，江潭不说话，只握着他的细腰。朝席间蠢蠢欲动的那几个人偷投去警告的眼神。  
他知道这几位的德性，在来之前他再次在群里叮嘱：”不要吓到他。“  
昔年今天穿了件浅色的圆领毛衣，整截脖子都露出来，上面一串嚣张的吻痕。大家不忍直视地吸了口气，江潭真是属狗的，正常人哪儿会种那么多草莓？  
程枫是第一次见到昔年，他起身走过来，友好地朝昔年伸出手：“昔年，我总算是见到你了，比祁鹿给我描述的还要生得好看。”昔年干笑着回握程枫的手，心里想，不愧是受过良好教育的有钱人，明明一个个都比自己长得好，偏还要来夸他。越夸越让他无地自容，倒觉得这是一种变相的讽刺了。但昔年心思简单，只是这样随便想了想，到底人家是江潭的朋友，硬要说，也没必要拿他一个普通人打趣。这句夸倒也还是真心实意的。  
程枫和江潭从幼儿园起就一起长大，江潭的为人他最清楚不过，今天他江潭肯把人带过来了，来之前还重三遍四地叮嘱让大家别吓着人。虽然嘴上听不出几分感情，但到底是承认了的。不是柳昔年这个人有什么惊人的特点吸引了他，就是两人的信息素匹配度极高，只有这两种猜想是趋近事实的。只要不是傻子，都闻得出两人此刻的信息素有多黏糊。程枫本科期间读的生物学，他能闻得出来两人的信息素高得吓人。心中一凉，他去看昔年的后颈，上面果然干干净净没有牙印，没有标记都这样了，要是江潭再咬一个标记，那还真不知道这两人会发展成什么样子。  
程枫热情地牵着昔年的手就往他旁边座位带，江潭冷着脸拿开程枫的手，不动声色地挡住昔年的视线。对着程枫用唇语说了两个字，就把昔年搂去了另一边坐下。程枫苦笑，江潭这个人自小霸道傲慢，走哪儿都是一副小大人做派，今天这个举动真是幼稚得让人大跌眼镜。他刚才清清楚楚地说了俩字——我的。  
你的你的，没人跟你抢。

来秦氏吃饭的都知道秦氏上菜是出了名的慢，点完菜要现做，一碗简单的白粥也要花小半天慢慢熬煮，直到每一口都完美为止。于是里间打牌的打牌下棋的下棋，聊天的聊天，闹成一团。江潭挨着昔年，问秦定北：“费浱呢？”秦定北说：“他在外边儿包间吃饭，他们剧组来聚餐。说是一会儿过来。”不再多问，便和秦定北聊起城北新区楼盘的问题。昔年凑近祁鹿那边看他们打牌。他自己不怎么会打，就是喜欢看别人打。何献一边看牌一边找昔年聊天儿：“昔年，江潭是不是特别难搞？”昔年肯定地点点头：“超级。”祁鹿转头对上昔年那双大眼：“你们要是吵架了谁让谁？”昔年想了想：“我让他啊。”程枫在一边说：“他那个臭脾气，谁不让着他？”昔年不知道要说什么，只能拼命点头。江潭在一边不悦，把昔年抱回来：“坐好。”  
几个人看不惯江潭这幅样子，便把昔年拉去另一边凑一块儿说话。昔年夹在他们中间听他们聊天，渐渐也放松下来，时不时跟着说两句。几个人互看几眼，柳昔年是个好相处的人，很容易融入环境。这点倒是跟江潭互补。许睦凑过来跟昔年打招呼：“小柳，好久不见。”昔年对他笑笑：“许医生，你怎么不早说你们是朋友！”许睦把他带去窗户那边儿吹风，说：“当时他找我要你的联系方式，出于职业道德，一直没有给。”昔年不明所以，疑惑地看着他，许睦继续说：“后面他还是找到了你，不是吗？如果我当初给了他你的信息，你们会更早见面，或许会发展成完全不同的样子。”昔年听得愣愣的，说：“他要过我的资料？”许睦点头：“当初他因为你的信息素而彻夜失眠的时候，还来找过我，我们试了很多办法都没有用。”  
江潭跟秦定北说几句就要抬头看看昔年，就算在一个屋子里也要追踪他的坐标。  
何献实在是看不下去了，走过去手搭在秦定北肩上，对江潭说：“你别老往他那儿看了成不成，我们几个会把他吃了吗？”  
江潭不理他，偏过头继续找昔年，昔年站在窗前也回头看他，大眼睛湿漉漉，无助又委屈，不知道是怎么了。两个人隔得远远地，就这样互相望着。生怕别人把彼此在一起的时间都抢了去。众人彻底无语，这到底是谈的什么恋爱，就那么离不开吗？   
听许睦讲了关于江潭那段时间发生的很多事，昔年心乱成一团。借故上洗手间，独自溜去外边儿吹风。   
他第一次来这里，找不到洗手间，在曲折的花园绕来绕去，绕进了VIP包房那一边。那里要简洁敞亮一些，洗手间标识也好认。出了洗手间就撞到了费浱，费浱惊讶地看着昔年，问：“你到外边儿来干什么，江潭呢？”昔年回他：“我透透气，他在那边。”昔年说完这话就走了，跑到走廊尽头窗户那儿吹风。再次走到包房门口的时候，一个人开门出来和他擦肩而过，朝洗手间走去。  
呈显走到洗手间门口，听得费浱打电话的声音，他说：“喂？江潭吗，你家那位溜达到我这儿来了，我觉得他八成是迷路了。哦，他说他出来透透气，你要来找他吗？好吧，那等他吹会儿风，我带他过来？我不会对他说什么的…你放心吧”  
呈显迅速收回脚，想起刚才出来的时候擦肩而过的那个人。  
他往包房走，然后在走廊尽头看到了那个身影。他心跳得很快，面不改色地喝着酒假装镇定，等费浱回来了，他说要去洗手间。强装镇定地关上门，然后转身朝走廊尽头冲，那个人影还在那里，昔年还在那里。  
昔年正站在窗户那儿小声哼着歌儿，完全不知道呈显在靠近。  
呈显走进他，他闻到昔年浑身上下充斥的江潭的信息素，和着他自己的信息素，甜腻纠缠，令人恶心。  
听到脚步声，昔年转头去看，他惊喜地指着呈显，说：“诶！你不是那个明星吗？那个那个！我上次在机场看到过你。”呈显今天没有戴墨镜，穿着件黑色的高领毛衣，衬得人更修长白`皙，毛衣上有某个奢侈品牌的logo，一看就知道贵得可以。为了这部戏把头发染回了黑色，上唇微翘，眼尾上挑。和广告里的不同，比电视上的更精致漂亮。呈显上下打量着昔年，穿着件廉价的浅色毛衣，两颗滑稽的对称泪痣，看上去又穷又土。在看到自己的时候还没见过明星似地嚷嚷，呈显暗想江潭的品味真是一次比一次差。  
实在是很漂亮的人，离自己那么近，昔年都看呆了。想着明星不愧是明星，漂亮得跟普通人都有壁的，为了上镜好看，瘦得跟一根杆子似的，想必每天都不能随心所欲吃东西。那其实也挺可怜的。两个人各想各的，也不知道究竟谁更瞧不上谁一点，总之昔年此刻很是因为呈显瘦太过而心疼不已。  
“想起来了！你叫呈显对吧？你和费浱最近在拍戏吗？没想到我还能在这儿遇到明星呢，嘿嘿。”  
呈显打量着昔年，昔年转过来的时候他就看到他脖子上那一串嚣张的吻痕了，他勾起唇笑，对着昔年说：  
“你说，我们是不是长得很像，不对，你是不是长得很像我？”  
昔年懵懂地摸摸自己的脸，疑惑：“诶？真的吗…我们倒是差不多高的。”  
呈显继续说：“你今年几岁？”  
面对他奇怪的问题，昔年纳闷，也不打算回答。正准备走开，呈显又往前走几步，伸手摸他眼睛下面两颗泪痣。昔年有些反感地偏开，呈显继续说：“你跟了他多久？”  
“什么？”昔年不懂他在问什么，呈显正欲再伸出手的时候一个高大的身躯挤进中间，把昔年牢牢抱进了怀里。  
江潭把昔年护在怀里，一手环住他的肩，一手护住他的头，蒙住昔年的耳朵和视线。他释放出愤怒的信息素，冰冷的视线盯着呈显。从那边走过来的时候他就看到呈显摸了昔年的脸，昔年不知所措地被江潭抱在怀里，一个劲儿说话：“怎么了？发生啥了？江潭…你怎么那么生气？”江潭安抚他，吻他头顶：“没事，开始上菜了，我们去吃饭。”看也不看呈显，他拥着昔年快步离开。  
江潭把他抱到楼梯拐角，压到墙角就亲了上去。“不是说上菜了吗？”昔年推开他，江潭看着昔年的眼睛，又去亲他。呈显跟着他们离开的方向跟了上来，他站在楼道口，静静听两人接吻的声音。江潭接吻好啃人，没一会儿江潭就伸手进毛衣里摸他。实在是怕有监控摄像头，昔年用力推开他：“嘤嘤…你别亲了…又亲肿了…”昔年懊恼地摸着嘴巴。江潭把他搂紧怀里给他顺毛，吻他额头，说：“宝宝，你不要乱跑。”昔年心砰砰跳：“别….说好了不在外面叫我宝宝的！我只是上个厕所啊。那个大明星你认识？”江潭点点头，又说：“除了我主动介绍的，其他人你不用理。”昔年似懂非懂，江潭又吻了上来。  
不一会儿，江潭放开他，让他顺着楼道先下去在前台沙发那儿等他，昔年听话地下了楼。  
呈显蹲在楼道口听两人亲热，腿都蹲麻了，他扶着墙站起来往回走。  
“站住。”这是两年来，江潭对他说的第一句话。呈显笑着转身。江潭让昔年先下去，在楼道和昔年接吻的时候他就闻到了呈显的信息素，他冷冷地看着呈显，还是那副丑模样。从前都是肖旭在两人中间充当自己的翻译，他根本就不屑于跟他说一个字。  
看着江谭一如既往傲慢的姿态，呈显挂不住笑，自卑地低下头。  
纵使他现在拥有千万拥簇，最好的资源，所有人都要捧着他，爱着他。在江潭面前，他还是抬不起头，那些蛰伏在血液里的自卑不停地刺伤他最微弱的自尊，不断提醒自己的卑贱。让从前那个自己暴露在江潭不屑的视线里，无所遁形。  
江潭说：“最后一次警告，不准靠近他。”想起刚才他摸上昔年脸颊的那个画面江潭就恨不得剁了他的手。  
呈显终于还是笑了，然后点点头。

江潭走过他的时候呈显抬起头，说：”江少爷，都是被您标记过的Omgea，怎么还区别对待了？“  
江潭狠戾转身，释放出威胁的信息素，呈显不得不诚服地弯了双腿，扶着墙。

“我没记错的话，我们的信息素匹配度可是只有5%，他呢？他和你的匹配度是多少？”  
“您不是最讨厌我这种长相的人？怎么？屈服于信息素了？”

江潭打断他的话，说：“你再旧事重提，我就宣布撤资，你将永远失去江家这个靠山。”  
呈显冒着冷汗，堪堪笑了出来：“你觉得事到如今，我还会在乎？”说着，他撕开贴在后颈腺体的标记隐形贴，露出那个狰狞的牙印，继续说：“九年，三千天，日日煎熬，夜夜痛苦，你觉得我还会在乎？”  
江潭冷冰冰盯着呈显的眼，像要刺破他最后的自尊一般，冷漠又傲慢地转过身，回到自己的世界。  
他最后只丢给呈显一句：“你再摸他，我不介意砍了你的手。”  
然后头也不回地离开。 

呈显靠在墙壁上，摸着后颈笑了出来。  
直到现在那个地方还是钻心地疼，那个永远无法愈合的狰狞标记每个日夜都在折磨着他，即便是在梦里也要刺破他的片刻安全，时时提醒自己的痛苦。  
回想起江潭一次又一次把那个人牢牢护在怀里的姿态，呈显模糊了视线。  
又土又蠢的Omega，何德何能，用那样被保护的姿态，钻进他怀里，放肆地撒娇。  
呈显一脚踢翻楼道的垃圾桶，四分五裂的声音在空荡的楼道回响。

而昔年被江潭吻着耳朵往里间带，昔年好奇得不行：“你跟那个人聊了什么？”江潭吻他：“生意上的事情。”昔年不懂这些，也不多问，只是感觉两个人似乎关系不是很好的样子，谈话应该不是很愉快。昔年想了想，又笑了：“诶，你说他们这些明星，那么瘦，一天吃那么少怎么活下去的？我一天少吃了一顿都浑身不得劲，唉…看来我还是不够自律….”江潭轻笑，刚才的不悦被一扫而光。只要昔年在，随便两句话就能把他打发高兴了，他吧唧在昔年脸颊亲了一大口：“猪。”

刚回到里间，菜就陆陆续续地上来了。   
昔年第一次吃到那么好吃精致的中式晚餐，一边美滋滋地吃，一边小声呜呜惊叹。  
江潭给他盛了一碗汤，时不时给他夹菜。  
一大桌子人，只有他们俩和周围是有壁的，仿佛隔绝开所有人，自己造了一方天地。  
一个专心致志地吃，一个认真地看着一个吃。

赵烈凑近程枫，说：“你说，咱俩当初高中早恋，是不是也是这幅德行。”  
程枫推开他：“咱们有那么腻歪？”  
赵烈想了想，认输了：“看他俩谈恋爱就跟看高中生早恋似的，太纯了。”  
祁鹿凑过来说：“纯？那信息素你还没闻到？就差拿着喇叭告诉全世界——我们每天都在上床了好吗？”

 

三月到了，昔年种的花陆陆续续开始发芽。  
盼自己的花儿快点开，每天出门前都要拉着江潭在花园里观察一阵子。还不准江潭大声说话，免得打扰到它们。  
一场春雨又撒下来，昔年窝在江谭怀里听外面的雨声。有Alpha信息素的安抚，他缓解很多。江潭拿着手机处理公务，昔年抱着一本诗集看，看到一半他合上书，蹭蹭江谭的下巴，江潭低头看他，昔年笑着说：“江潭，如果给你寄一本书，我不会寄给你诗歌。我要给你一本关于植物，关于庄稼的，告诉你稻子和稗子的区别，告诉你一棵稗子提心吊胆的，春天。“  
江潭胸口一刺，感觉里面有什么要生长出来。或许昔年也在这里撒下了一粒种子，在他一天天的精心呵护下，跟着花园里其他种子一起发出了芽儿，迫不及待要在那些花草生长出来前，赶在第一位，跟昔年见面。他摸着自己的左胸口，耳边听到那粒种子迅速生长的声音。  
昔年以为他累，摸摸他的额头，轻轻地亲他的嘴角，问：“江潭，你怎么了？”  
江潭握住他的手，深深地看着他。然后温柔了眼神，轻声对昔年说：“我心动了。”  
柳昔年，我心动了。


	31. Chapter 31

第二十六章  
BGM——《Clay》Grace VanderWaal

Perhaps one did not want to be loved so much as to be understood.  
也许比起被爱，人们更想被理解。

 

——乔治·奥威尔 

 

柳昔年，我心动了。  
昔年突然红了脸，把头蒙进被子里无声尖叫，紧张得手指都在发抖。  
世界上会有这样的事情，因为江潭的心动，他竟然也开始心动。  
心脏和胃又开始一抽抽地疼，他曾经看过一部电影，主人公说当我们心动的时候，蝴蝶会在我们的胃里翩翩起舞，昔年把头蒙进被子里，伸手捂住肚子。打新雷的那个晚上他分明摸过了肚皮，而此刻却不听话地隐隐作痛起来。  
江潭看他把自己捂在被子里，撒娇一样地呜呜叫，也有些不好意思起来。  
“像小狗。”江潭无情评价。   
而小狗从被窝里钻出来，蹭乱了头发，朝他张开手撒娇：“抱。”  
江潭再也无力承担，皱了眉头说：“你不要再可爱了。”然后伸手去抱他。  
两人就这样紧紧贴着抱了十多分钟，谁都没有说话。  
良久，昔年喋喋不休地感叹：“江潭，谈恋爱真的是这样吗？江潭，我快得心脏病了。“  
“江潭，喊你名字的时候心跳得很快，江潭江潭江潭江潭江潭江潭，呜呜….我好开心啊。”  
江潭耳根发烫，把他紧紧抱住，无奈地说：“你别再可爱了…..”

 

早晨醒来，矮牵牛、小木槿和朝颜抽芽了。他随意种下的向日葵也发了芽，昔年开心得在大花园里转圈圈，吓跑了树梢上的鸟儿。  
江潭下楼找他，刚下完台阶，昔年炮弹似地冲进他怀里抱着他跳来跳去，兴奋地说：“春天到了！春天到了！哈哈哈哈！”  
看见他这个样子，他也笑了，轻吻他的额头。  
宝宝，我们还会有很多个春天。

 

这次livehouse 的演出，江潭明确地到了。  
不再是站在二楼栏杆处远望他唱歌的姿态，是拿着入场票，手腕被盖上章，系上哥斯拉乐队的专属丝带，跟着歌迷们排队入场。然后被挤在人堆里，抬起头看他唱歌的姿态。蓝色和绿色的光在宽阔的livehouse扫射，整个黑暗的房间迷幻又拥挤。可昔年看到他了，他甚至都没有刻意去找他，一束蓝色的光扫过下面人群的时候，昔年看到他了。他今天甚至贴了信息素抑制贴，穿着黑色的衬衣，被混在各种表情的歌迷中。尽管如此他还是如此出众，如此耀眼。  
昔年抱着吉他，手背鼓起青筋，他陶醉地闭着眼睛唱着和平愿望，想的全都是江潭。  
江潭不在的时候，他想江潭，不是念头从他身上瞥过的想。是关于和江潭在一起的所有记忆都在脑海轮番播出的想。  
江潭在的时候，全世界都是江潭。  
唱着唱着，他翘起嘴角笑起来，引来下面的尖叫。  
“大家好，我们是哥斯拉乐队。我是主唱，最近在恋爱的昔年。”昔年握着话筒，不敢看江潭，只敢盯着对面刺眼的追光灯。  
“谢谢大家来看我们的演出。”  
“接下来的一首歌是《北河三》”  
… …

江潭站在下面看他闭眼唱着他写的歌，不过是一些关于宇宙的发想。穿着短袖弹吉他，露出白嫩纤细的手肘，手背的青筋鼓起，灵活的手指在品与品之间弹奏出旋律。他整日劳作，挣钱、练习吉他，每个手指都有厚厚的茧。掌心滚烫拳头有力，每次用力出拳都要真的打疼了他。他不甘平庸，用力生活，向阳生长，像颗愤怒的小火苗。实在是可爱得要命。  
唱完最后一首歌的时候，昔年擦干汗水，朝着台下说：“这真的是今天最后一首，非常感谢大家能来看哥斯拉的演出。”大家失望地叹气，尖叫着挽留。昔年拧开矿泉水喝了两口，继续说：“然后，也谢谢今天来听演出的，我的恋人。”所有人起哄着处找，往昔年刚才看的方向看。  
昔年坚定地朝着江潭的另一个方向，对着江潭说：“谢谢你。”  
——我不知道未来会有什么等着我，但我现在真的很快乐。  
而这些都是真实的，都是不能被复刻的记忆。  
就算我们不能走到最后，但我还是为此感激。

昔年凝视着江潭，江潭也抬头看着他。  
在心底说着这样的话，一秒也不愿意错过地大胆凝望着他。  
直到四周的灯暗下来，他背着吉他，被张愿拉走。  
然后房间的灯亮起，大家心满意足地走向出口。  
出到大门口，江潭撕掉信息素抑制贴，抖了抖被各种味道沾上的西装外套。

正打算打电话给昔年，走到自己车旁边的时候，昔年背着吉他，已经站在那里等他。  
想上他。  
江潭此刻想干他想得发狂，昔年闻出他的信息素，立刻乖下来，配合地爬进了车后座。  
各处都还有流连门口，结伴喝酒的歌迷。  
江潭不看导航，一踩油门飚了出去。  
livehouse另一条岔路上去再开半小时就是老城区的旧工厂，四处无人，野草疯长。  
熄火，开灯，解开安全带。  
关上后座的车门，他压上昔年就吻了上去。  
两人都有些把持不住，昔年不仅配合地自己脱了自己的衣服，还帮他一颗一颗解开衬衣纽扣。  
江潭伸手往下一摸，昔年的已经硬得不行。  
他在昔年耳边喘气，说：“多久开始硬的？”  
昔年红着脸，坦言：“一上车。”  
“那么想被上？”江潭扒了他的裤子，扒开内裤，阳｀具硬得流水，下面也湿了一片。他朝着昔年的穴｀口吹了口气，昔年敏感地曲起腿躲他，然后诚实地点点头。——想，想你，也想被你上。昔年在心里补充，下面又流了水，他难堪得想当场咬舌自尽。  
车内没有带安全套，也没有润滑剂。车厢逼仄，传统的传教士体位或者后入都会让两人很累，江潭坐好，然后握着昔年的细腰，把昔年抱到自己腿上。“不做全套，素股玩没玩过？”江潭抬头看他，昔年害羞地摇头。  
他稍微往后躺，然后握着昔年的腰往自己性｀器那里带，性｀器对着昔年的穴｀口，教他：“自己动腰，用穴蹭我的鸡｀巴。懂了吗？”昔年听得要羞死过去，慌乱地摇头：“不！我不会….”江潭难耐地握住他的腰，扶住自己的阳｀具，然后让昔年坐下来：“屁股抬起来，对，把穴贴到我上面….对”昔年听话地照做，流水的穴儿贴到江潭的棒身，刺激得又要把屁股抬起来。江潭不满地打他的屁股说：“贴着它，前后蹭蹭。”然后抓住昔年两手，跟他十指相扣，借力给他。昔年听话地前后蹭起来，江潭的那根又粗又硬，每次插进来之前自己会主动扶着性｀器在他穴｀口这样蹭动，带出更多的水来，蹭得他更湿。  
可这次是自己主动摇着屁股蹭蹭，和那种感觉是不一样的。  
羞耻感被放大，昔年流了好多水，浇湿了江潭的肉｀棒。江潭满足地叹息，没有直接插入，被昔年的穴儿讨好地吞吐来得爽，但也足够了。棒身和敏感的冠状沟都被蹭到，江潭放开和昔年十指紧扣的手，一手握他的腰，帮他带动节奏，一手去欺负昔年粉红的乳`头。很快昔年就受不住地停了下来，哼哼唧唧：“嗯….啊….江潭…你别吃了…”婴儿吸奶一样地含着乳尖，酥酥麻麻的感觉一波一波延伸到穴｀口，穴｀口跟着一阵一阵地发麻。前后摆动腰很酸，高｀潮又迟迟不到。  
江潭知道他是个不耐操的，随即两手扣住他的腰带着他蹭，然后又咬上另一边乳`头。  
“啊！….额….不要….好快…啊！”就只是素股，前面和后面都湿透了，穴｀口被粗硬的棒身蹭动，里面已经激动地开始收缩，江潭就是不插进去。尽管他们这段时间几乎每天都要做`爱，昔年还是青涩也不行，他无法准确表达那是怎样一种感受。  
江潭加大力度扣住他的腰蹭动，然后帮他撸动。昔年感觉快到了，只能嗯啊嗯啊地叫着，完全表达不出来。江潭看他这个表情就知道他快高｀潮了——眼泪糊了一脸，两只眼睛紧闭着，咬紧了嘴唇不想尖叫出来又克制不住的样子，是他高｀潮前的一贯姿态。  
江潭去掰他两瓣白嫩屁股，把两个穴儿掰得更开，然后棒身来回蹭动，昔年受不住地紧绷，然后啜泣着射了出来。  
不等他哭，江潭去吻他，扣住他的腰，一只手伸下去在穴｀口轻轻抚摸。刚高｀潮的穴儿经不起挑｀逗，没一会儿昔年就浑身颤抖地软绵绵叫出来：“啊….啊啊….不要摸…不…”江潭含住他的耳朵，把他的手往自己硬`挺的肉｀棒带：“帮我撸，不然我出不来。”  
昔年湿着屁股就去帮他撸，撸半天都出不来，委委屈屈地抬头看他：“江潭…它….我不会…它粗不来…”话都说不清楚了。  
江潭忍到青筋暴起：“那怎么办，没戴保`险套，做了你会怀孕的。爬去前面帮我拿抑制剂来。”他拍拍昔年的屁股。  
见昔年低着头不听话，他扳过昔年的肩膀，捏他的下巴去看他的表情。  
垂着眼，睫毛上沾满了泪水，脸红得能滴血，紧张地吞吞口水，说：“我….我是III型…我不容易怀孕的…所以..我…我….”我了半天都没有我出个所以然来，江潭啃上他的肩膀，骂他：“柳昔年，今天要是被操疼了，可都是你自找的。”昔年害羞地闭上了眼睛，主动贴上他，屁屁对着江潭硬`挺的肉｀棒，意思已经很明显了。  
江潭扯他的头发，手指伸进他嘴里，昔年眯着眼睛主动伸出舌头，嫩红的舌头中间戴着一颗舌钉。  
肉｀棒又涨大几分，忍无可忍，他笑着说：“舌钉都戴了，今天是诚心想让我干是吧？”  
他握住昔年的腰，把昔年摆正，然后说：“想被干就，自己扶着它插进去试试？”  
软糯糯的年糕，连外侧大腿都红了。他颤抖着手去扶江潭的肉｀棒，龟｀头对准穴｀口，然后咬牙慢慢坐了下去。  
没有戴套，第一次零距离接触，又奇妙又爽，昔年被刺激得水流得更多，浇得两人腿间一片泥泞。  
“你淫｀水怎么那么多？”江潭沾湿了指头，拿给昔年看。  
昔年捶他一拳：“操！别说了….啊！”江潭恶意地往上一顶，昔年忍不住收缩了穴，吞得更深。  
性教育课进展飞速，解锁了车震和骑乘，江潭扣住他的腰等他习惯。骑乘位会进得很深，昔年靠在江潭怀里喘气，江潭揉他屁股，继续教他：“把屁股抬起来又放下去，不要抬太高，不然它会滑出去。”  
“啊！….嗯…啊….江潭…进到好里面….啊！”昔年坐在他腿上学着自己奸自己，一边呻吟。  
“怎么还学不会，进到好里面要说——”  
“好深….啊！啊！嗯….！好深…..”  
“聪明，要不要更深一点？”昔年动得慢，再这样下去他真的射不出来。  
不等昔年答应，他拉住昔年的两只手腕就开始颠动起来。本来骑乘就插得深，这样打桩一样地上下挺动顶到了昔年的敏感带，昔年堪堪被操射。整辆车都在黑暗里随着他们的动作震动，若不是在荒郊野岭旧工厂，一眼就能被发现。江潭却不放过他，不准他用前面射。后面的穴儿被满足，生殖腔开合得厉害，昔年眼泪糊了一脸，撒娇地抱住江潭，说：“啊！恩啊！江潭…前…前面也….啊！”江潭不依：“宝宝，射在前面绝对会怀孕的，生殖腔是不是在打开了？”江潭手探进他的生殖道，里面隐隐痉挛，昔年挺起腰惊喘：“啊！不！啊啊….生殖腔..生殖腔开了….啊啊啊！”两个穴都收缩得厉害，被昔年一吸，江潭有些受不住，涨大了生殖结准备射｀精，生殖结撑着后面的穴儿，生殖道又被三根手指抠挖着，昔年尖叫一声，就这样靠着后面高｀潮了。“啊——！呜呜呜….啊…”第一次被无套内射，一股一股精｀液浇进穴里，在那座花园灌溉，昔年又开始哭唧唧。  
每次高｀潮后总要让他自己哭会儿，江潭拔出性｀器掰开他的穴，把精｀液导出来擦干净。  
还没弄干净，江潭又有些受不了，一不做二不休，又插进去干了一次。

初尝禁果，被迫每晚复习前一天的性教育成果。今天更是一次性车震+素股+骑乘+内射+后`穴高｀潮全都来了一遍，江潭连预习的时间都不给他。  
昔年粉红的膝盖都被蹭出了血痕，细腰被掐青了。  
在床上是被江潭掰开腿上，大腿内侧都被啃烂，骑乘位的话，胸口和脖子那一片全是吻痕。腰差点被他握断。江潭容光焕发地在前面开车，昔年缩在后面骂他：“操…我腰都要断了…”穴里还含着他没有清理干净的精｀液，昔年摸着小肚子想：“真的不会怀孕吧，如果不是III型Omega，现在只怕是吃药都来不及了。”  
回去的路上江潭去药店买了药给昔年，昔年推开不想吃：“都说了，我几乎不可能怀孕的啊。”江潭却严肃得不行，亲手拧开瓶盖，势要看着他吃进去才放心。昔年无奈地吃了药又缩回后座。昔年把车窗打开，问江潭：“你不想我怀孕？”江潭沉默两秒，冷静地回他：“你想生？”昔年吸吸鼻子：“我才不想生呢，那么痛，而且我那么忙，怎么养？”江潭点点头：“那就乖乖吃药。”昔年来了兴趣，问：“那如果我想生呢？”江潭想也没想就回他：“那也不行。”  
那也不行。  
为什么不行？  
昔年不想再开口问。  
因为，他们都知道，答案很清楚。

 

车厢内沉默下来，昔年那边的那扇窗一直开着，风呼呼吹进来，卷走了一部分发散的信息素。  
江潭朝后视镜看了一眼，立刻皱紧了眉头。

 

又哭。 

 

和江潭在一起的日子都要上税的，而且是每天按时交税。  
那个税务条目明晰，这些都要他独自承担。  
有些事实时常会被眼前的幸福蒙蔽，但他们是真实存在的。  
梗横在他们之间的巨大的认识落差都是真实存在的，江潭和自己谁都没有错，是信息素选择了他们。  
在这场旷日持久的浩劫里，他们彼此都不能脱身。

 

那天晚上江潭格外粘人，亲手把他洗干净，用浴巾包着放到大床上，轻吻他，陪他一起培养困意。  
是一种弥补。  
昔年在睡去之前握紧了江潭的手，笑着看他：“江潭，真的没关系。”  
我早就预见了所有可能的结局，所以没有关系。  
况且，我们未必也能走得那么远呢。昔年笑着想。  
他心大，想通后就再也不担心后续问题，只是在等一个执行的日子，等一切都崩盘的那一天。这并没有什么，就像是人一出世就要知道自己总有一天会死亡的道理一样，他很清楚自己和江潭的结局，只是略微有些难过。难过信息素把两个完全不同阶级的人捆绑在一起，让他们纠纠缠缠，却无法做到彼此理解。  
人一委屈起来就会想家，想柳老头，想家属院那套不大不小的房子。

于是他打起精神，凑到江潭耳边，笑着说：“你知道小海蒂的故事吗？我发现我们的关系跟小海蒂和克拉拉一样。你是需要我陪伴的贵族克拉拉， 我是跟着老头子生活在平凡世界的小海蒂。你离开我的信息素无法直立行走，所以我只好像海蒂陪伴克拉拉那样长久陪伴在你身边，但事实上我并不快乐，时间久了我越来越想家，想柳老头，想我们住了十多年的那个老房子。我和海蒂一样，我们都不适合这样的生活。就算我通过你，见识了另外一番天地，但我终归是要回到属于我的地方去的。你是站在云端的人，我只是一个农民而已。我想海蒂肯定也是舍不得离开克拉拉的，但是，比起自由来说，这些都并不重要。不是吗？”

得不到他的回应，他放松下来，享受江潭温暖的怀抱。  
等昔年睡熟了，他才开口：“宝宝，我不是克拉拉，我可以跟你走。”  
但昔年还是没等到他的回答。

说他粗神经也好，说他愚蠢也罢，总之他就是个锤不扁又烫不化的人。  
不管生活再怎么对他放冷箭，他也能咬牙独自行走，然后摸着后脑勺对你笑笑：”嘻嘻，还挺疼的。“  
在真正疼痛的时候他反而不会哭，会流泪是一种允许，允许片刻的矫情，允许自己给自己撒娇，允许向江潭撒娇。美好生活终究不是长久的，他甚至能预见最后一天，他会以怎样的姿态走出江潭的家，走出这个他亲手养育起来的花园。  
可一觉睡醒，他又重新活过来了，仿佛不记得昨晚发生了什么事。依旧用头拱着江潭，要江潭轻轻吻他。然后继续没心没肺地在他怀里开怀笑着，粉饰日常堆垛的绝望。  
雨不是一时就下得起来的，任何事都要一个积攒的过程，万物崩盘前也有一段虚假繁荣的时间。他们的爱情故事才刚开始，昔年站在花园里，闭着眼睛听风。就像在单机游戏里做任务的玩家，他站在花园中间读档存档，然后把所有情绪藏进去，穿一根线，把绝望缝进四月的针脚，以后的日子就还过得下去。


	32. Chapter 32

第二十七章  
BGM——《夏季悲歌》四枝笔

 

你真是一个令人欢喜的人，你的杯不应该为我而空  
——简媜《四月裂帛》 

四月，大地一片新绿，昔年亲手种的花绿了叶抽了条，长势喜人。  
江潭站在落地窗前望他，他蹲在花盆前，拿着小喷瓶浇水。让他独自呆在花园一段时间，他会回来。  
系上围裙哼着歌做菜，他是属于这栋房子的。

为了夏天带他去海边，江潭不得不把很多行程提前，忙得焦头烂额。他喜欢把昔年打包去公司，陪他办公，抱在怀里总要比互发短信来得爽快。每天都能在他公司吃到不带重样的美味，昔年开心得不行，他一开心了，江潭也就舒坦了。

整个四月他们很少在家做晚饭。  
每天出门后有佣人来打扫卫生，定期检修厨房的水管。  
今天早晨，昔年光着两条腿跑到楼下做早餐，翻箱倒柜，怎么也找不到那只小巧的平底锅。昔年挠着头在厨房回想它的去处，只是很无意打开最上层的橱柜，不抱希望地摸了一摸。却摸到一张本不应该出现在厨房这个场所的相片。  
昔年拿下来只看了一眼，却眯起眼笑了出来。什么是出现在错误场所的相片？这相片里的一切，都是属于这间厨房的。  
一张赤身裸｀体的由西，被江谭按在料理台上做`爱的拍立得相片。  
白花花大腿挡住两人结合的地方，引人遐想。  
随手记录，滤镜复古，又下流又艺术。

面无表情地把相片放进橱柜，耳边却嗡嗡作响。  
昔年走神，没有把它原地放回，随手放到了一个柜子里。  
踩着轻快的步子上楼，在小厨房忙碌起来。摇头晃脑地煎鸡蛋，或许是太开心，失手打翻了盘子。  
把碎掉的盘子拾起的时候划伤了手，江潭听到声音，一阵风似地走出来，含住他冒血的指尖。含着含着就把他抱到料理台上打算来一发morning sex。昔年笑着锤他：“快放我下来，我饿了我要吃饭！”“吃我。”江潭直勾勾地盯着他，伸手就要脱他的内裤，昔年推开他转身整理被打翻的平底锅，料理台上都是油。擦着油的手在发抖。  
胃口不好，随便吃了两口就吃不下了。  
他进厕所扣喉咙，干呕。  
江潭跟过来，拍他的背，帮他把散下来的头发拢起：“怎么了？”  
昔年摇摇头，给他一个安慰的微笑：“有点过敏，犯恶心。”

哪里恶心？  
白花花的大腿，紧密结合的私出、闪光灯照到的厨房角落、昂贵的西装、精致的袖口、骨节分明的大手、脸颊上的红晕。  
都恶心。

 

他环视这栋房子，在他连碰都不敢碰的家具上，一一浮现江潭抱着另外一个人做`爱的景色。  
一尘不染的洁白桌布、宽大高级的真皮沙发、雕花的椅子、比他还高的花瓶….都是他们情爱里的床单，为他们铺开最悦乐的时光。他甚至能想象到由西是怎么在沙发里，像他一样，主动掰开腿让江潭上的。他甚至以为自己站在即将被劈裂的时空锁链间，看到了这栋房子一年前上演着的，主角不是他的琼山别墅情｀色电影，那个正被江潭按在沙发上高｀潮的人，生了一张全然陌生的脸。昔年回过神，抬眼看着江潭，给了他入夜前最后一个微笑。

昔年不对劲，从早上开始。  
江潭搂着他，他不发一语，凝视着眼前的黑暗。  
“宝宝，你怎么了？”江潭伸进被子里握他的手，掌心冰凉。  
“嗯？没怎么呀？”昔年弯了眼睛，回他。  
“你不开心。”把他搂进怀里，鼻子贴在他的后颈蹭蹭。   
“最近在烦乐队的事儿，你困了吗？你先睡吧，我去喝水。”昔年爬起来，一路上连灯都不开，冲到楼下打开江潭家的大门。脑海中只响起江潭给他说过的话——“别想跑。”他收回手，睡在了江潭的隔壁。  
路过厨房的时候加快了脚步，恍惚看到里面站着一个披头散发吐着长舌头的恶鬼，正阴森森地盯着他。  
从此，他再也不做饭。连走进厨房都不肯。

江潭不知道他最近到底遇到了什么，那天凌晨没有等到喝完水的昔年，找到他之后惩罚一般地扒了他裤子就压上来。昔年软软地推开他，跌跌撞撞地跑进厕所里抠喉咙，又开始吐。吐完漱了口，朝自己笑：“我不舒服，怕吵醒你。”可等他的手抚上他的背的时候，昔年避开了。  
平时都要赖床的，笑着骗他最近太忙要早起，然后早餐也不做就急匆匆地回家。嘴上说着自己忙，但GPS永远定位在老家属院，他回家后连门都不出，整整一个星期，都是这种状态。  
江潭从他嘴里撬不出一句话，一追问就开始笑着撒娇，抓着自己手臂的手分明在发抖。  
他放弃，陪他演，陪他对峙。抱着他躺在床上一起失眠，就这样僵持了一个星期，他都不曾尝试像他坦白。

在家呆了一个星期，被柳老头叫出来买书。  
昔年恍惚地背着包进了商场，好巧不巧，在二楼露台那儿往下看到了江潭和一位年轻的男职员站在一起，旁边站着肖旭。不一会儿，由西从另一边走过来，和江潭打招呼。是江潭先发现昔年的，他对昔年的信息素敏感得吓人，等他抬起头看向他的时候，昔年却转过了头，往楼上走。江潭撇下他们追上去，把他拉进安全通道，吻他：“你怎么来这边了？”昔年弯着眼睛笑：“我来买书啊。”“为什么装看不到我？”昔年安慰地握他的手：“我看你们在忙，不好去打扰。你快回去吧，我买完书就走了。”怕昔年不开心，江潭着急地解释：“我们没有再联络。”——有了你，我还会跟谁联络？  
昔年无所谓地笑：“什么，你在说什么啊？”江潭不放开他，又要亲他，昔年笑着躲过，然后迅速往来的路走。一边走一边说：“你快回去我也赶时间啊，回头见。”连头都没有回。  
平常两个人只要一见到对方就走不动路，不管怎样都要贴在一起，每天早上在玄关都要黏糊半小时才分得开。  
十足回避姿态的昔年，他从来没有见过。

因为手头的工作忙得焦头烂额，昔年又不开心，成日冷了一张脸，公司上下又恢复一级临战状态。  
那天下午，昔年发来一条短信，有演出，请假两天。 可那两天他连门都没出。  
他独自回到空无一人的别墅，玄关柜子上还有昔年抓娃娃抓到的卡通钥匙扣，饭桌上还有两本他常看的书。整栋房子都是昔年的身影，就连厨房里的卡通围裙都是昔年专用的。他打开厨房的灯，却看到料理台上一张佣人留下的纸条和相片。每天早晨会有人来打扫，他吩咐过，除了昔年的东西，其他的都不能留。  
料理台上静静躺着一张拍立得，是他和由西某次在厨房做`爱时，由西随手拍下来的。

怪不得他最近不肯做饭，不肯跟他亲热、不肯进厨房，甚至要为此呕吐，大门不出二门不迈。  
说不上那是怎样的一种感受，既开心又难受。为了昔年吃醋而开心，为了昔年难受而难受。

昔年的假期结束，他依旧一派轻松地回来，对他笑，朝他撒娇。  
“你没什么想说的？”江潭最后一次尝试。  
“啊？没有啊？怎么了？”他还在油盐不进。  
冷了脸，江潭吻他，一边吻一边带着他走，不顾怀中人的反抗，把他抱进了厨房。  
昔年浑身僵硬地推他，江潭扒干净他的衣服，把他抱到料理台上，主动帮他口`交。  
这是他这辈子第一次用嘴去服侍人，他以为昔年会受宠若惊，会难耐地呻吟，会害羞地低泣。可昔年一拳打在他脸上，是真的打痛了他。江潭起了邪火，抓住他纤细的脚腕，不容拒绝地挤进他腿间，掰开他的腿，长驱直入。倒吸一口冷气，没有润滑的做`爱是一场凌迟，双方都疼得不行，可昔年哼都不哼一声，只失神地望着厨房的灯。  
“在想什么？”江潭抚上他的脸，望着他。  
“想吐。”昔年回答他。  
穴｀口要裂开一般地疼，江潭的性｀器在里面，跟随他的脉搏搏动着。他张开眼看厨房的灯，却只能看到无数个叠加起来的，江潭和由西做`爱的画面。他想吐， 不是因为由西，也不是因为江潭。是他从这张照片里看到了自己，是如何被江潭揉弄、诱哄、主动张开了腿承受他那二两肉的。他无措的失态、害羞的告白、心动的呻吟，在江潭眼中和他们的一样廉价。哭着求他疼爱，要他的亲吻。然后他掰开自己的腿插不容拒绝地插进来，昔年却还要为此感到荣幸。  
“说话。说话。”江潭掐着他的下巴，逼他说话。  
他回过神来，开始挣扎，屁股往后缩，把身体里那根阳｀具吐出来，进出艰涩，像扯出自己身体原本的一部分一般地疼痛。江潭不让他逃，扣住他的腰，昔年腿一蹬打翻了料理台上的骨瓷杯，骨瓷碎片刺进小腿，划出十来厘米的伤口，往外渗出血珠。现在跳疼的不再是那条干涩的穴道，而是小腿的伤口。江潭瞬间清醒，为他套上衣服裹上毛毯，打电话叫来了家庭医生。  
所幸伤口没有深到要缝针的地步，只简单做了消毒。  
江潭关上厨房的灯，用黑暗来粉饰一地狼藉。

昔年坐在床沿沉默，低着头与江潭对峙。  
他走过去蹲下来，平视他。  
“你看到了相片，你明明在生气、在介意，为什么不说？”  
“为什么不哭？”  
“为什么不亲自问我？”

即便如此，他也没掉一滴眼泪。  
笑出声来，手紧紧揪着床单。  
“我不敢。”


	33. Chapter 33

第二十八章

BGM——《Crush》陈粒 《腐朽》陈绮贞  
爱情靠例外，特殊和超脱而生存。爱情活在语言里，却死在行动中。 

——茨维塔耶娃

 

“我不敢。”他说，分明是带了笑的。  
“你敢的。”  
“江潭，我不敢，我真的不敢。”此刻是真的笑不出来了。

江潭两手贴着他的耳朵，两人额头相抵，十足温柔。  
他要他闭眼感受，等他向他开口，但他还是不肯，面无表情地盯着地面。  
不哭不闹，却是真的伤了心。

“那你要走吗？”  
“丢下我走。”  
江潭闭了闭眼睛，不抱希望地问他。明明前段时间，两人还抱在一起听雨，挤在一块儿发呆，在落地窗前十指紧扣。只要他一不开心，所有的记忆顷刻被打碎，而谁都不站出来承担。  
他依旧看着地面不说话，江潭急了，贴着他耳朵的手转而去轻抚他的眼鼻口，安慰和讨好。  
“你不许丢开我。”  
“柳昔年，没你我不行。”

昔年睁开了眼睛，不直视他，只盯着某一块地面。一字一句地问他：  
“那是喜欢吗？江潭，是喜欢吗？”  
“没你我不行。”江潭硬了喉咙，良久，只能吐出这句话。

 

“江潭，我想你大概也知道，我是喜欢你的。”  
“虽然我经常想，会不会是信息素在搞鬼，会不会是习惯了你的依赖。”  
“会不会只是因为你比我帅、比我有钱、比我高级。”  
“但是，想来想去，还是喜欢你的。”

 

“宝宝，没有你我不行。”  
江潭心都要裂了，但还是无法说出那句话。他甚至能看到自己那颗孤单的灵魂在不断撞击心口那堵墙的样子，墙体松动却无法倒塌。那是他对昔年唯一的温柔通道，是他24年残存的良善。有什么在追他赶他、却牵他绊他，让他迟迟无法真的敞开了怀，放昔年进来。

他揪紧床单的手放松，然后两手交握，自卑地扣着手。  
“江潭，我听到过，你最讨厌我这种类型的人，如果不是因为信息素，我们根本不可能有现在。”  
“你看我，年纪那么大，长得也不好。没有正经工作，一点都不体面。”  
“你这样的有钱人怎么会瞧得起我。“  
“而且，最开始的时候你也是真瞧不起我，我知道的。”

江潭深呼一口气，原来他并没有想象中那么乐天。那些无意说出口的话是真的伤害到了他，不论是说他年纪大，还是说他长得不好。还是瞧不起他的穷人做派，看不惯他的穷酸嘴脸，他都记得。却从来不表现在脸上，自己慢慢积攒到今天才肯故作轻松地说出来。

昔年吸了吸鼻子，浅浅笑了，交握的手在发抖。  
“你的朋友们，不管是Alpha还是Omega，都比我好看，比我学历高、比我富有。”  
“不管是由西，还是你从前那些人，哪个不比我好看？”  
“况且他们更体贴懂事，更讨你喜欢。我只会让你生气而已。”

再也无法忍受，他紧紧握住他交握的双手，吻他生满老茧的指尖，吻他冰凉的掌心。  
没有人比你更勇敢，比你更纯真、比你更开朗、比你更坚强，比你更努力，没有人比你更可爱。  
你和他们不一样，完全不一样。 

“柳昔年，你不可以丢下我走。”

“但是，我还是喜欢你。”昔年自卑地把头埋得更低，一滴眼泪都不肯掉。

“哭。”  
“哭啊。”  
江潭红着眼掐他的下巴，逼他看自己，逼他掉眼泪。只有眼泪能扑灭和消解，只有哭了才能哄得回来。

“我没关系，不是有那个后颈腺体置换手术吗？我去做，我的信息素消失了，你的失眠症就可以好。你就可以摆脱我。”  
江潭捂住他的嘴，不能再让他说下去。  
他喋喋不休，把自己扁到了地底，连带着他也跟着痛，跟着难过，跟着无地自容。  
把额头贴在他冰凉的手心，这下两人都不再说话。   
良久，两滴眼泪被引力牵引，划过他的手背，他直起身看他。

只掉了两滴眼泪的人，说：“可我也是个自由的人啊。”  
天大地大，我也是个自由的人。我也有喜欢的权利、拒绝的权利、离开的权利、瞧不起你的权利。  
可我还是选择了不拒绝，任你上；不离开，任你睡。被你瞧不起，还那么喜欢你。

江潭起身去抱他，一个劲儿唤他宝宝，像是要把他叫醒。

昔年却站起来，站到江潭的面前，一粒一粒解开松垮衬衣的扣子。  
在江潭的视线之下，把自己脱光，然后张开手。  
“江潭，上我。”

是一种献祭。  
不是为了江潭，也不是为了爱情。  
倒像是被赤｀裸地捆绑在审判大殿，向掌管命运的神低头，为自己的命和江潭的命献祭。

江潭不肯睡他，他却百般讨好千般撒娇，主动舔他的阳｀具，学着他从前如何抚弄自己来抚弄他。他折磨自己，也要折磨江潭，使劲浑身解数勾`引他诱惑他，曾经如何都学不会如何发散甜腻诱人的信息素，这一秒却豁然开朗般熟练掌握起来。江潭在理智和欲｀望间挣扎，清醒地看着自己被昔年的信息素支配。插进去的时候，昔年故意甜腻地喊出来，像刚出生的奶猫，讨好地一次又一次求他的爱`抚。  
主动坐上去生涩地摆弄腰，一脸痛苦，却还是要叫出声来。他们没办法摆脱信息素的纠缠，两颗孤单的灵魂各自扭曲了脸，下`体却粘腻地缠得更紧。用清醒的灵魂看着自己的肉｀体在欲海翻腾，扭曲成另外一番模样。  
爽是真的爽，痛也是真的痛。  
昔年痉挛着高｀潮，仍死死抓住他的手不放。  
十指紧扣奔赴一场高｀潮实在太轻易，由此显得真心越发珍贵。  
他舍下自由，向江潭坦白，向法庭告解。在爱他这件事上，他比江潭爷们太多。  
他故意伸长脖子，向他暴露出那个从未被标记过的后颈，江潭挣扎着不让自己的理智飞走，牙都要被咬碎。  
想标记的欲｀望不断膨胀，仅剩的最后一丝理智让他捂住昔年的后颈腺体，然后一口咬在自己的手背，只有结终生标记才会用到的力气，几口下去，是咬出血来了的。手背的皮都咬破，烂得不成样子，齿印上有肉被撕扯翻起。

血从齿间落下的时候他看到昔年惊讶并解脱的眼神。  
没有昔年的泪水，他们靠鲜血来结束这灾难。  
“柳昔年，我给你自由。”   
你想要自由，我就忍住永远不标记你，永远让你自由，让你想走就走。  
江潭笑了，双眼盛满痛苦和怜惜，用不断滴血的手去摸他的脸，昔年终于抱着那只手，崩溃大哭。

 

江潭又发了一条朋友圈，配图——昔年站在花园里拿着水管浇花，朝着镜头笑，正朝着他的这边走过来。  
配文案——我的宝宝  
宣誓主权，高调炫耀，难舍难分，情意绵绵。  
呈显丢开费浱的手机，好险费浱接住。  
“怎么？还一直被养在他金屋里？”  
面对这样的呈显，费浱不敢说话。  
他也不解，他从前几乎不让那些伴在他那别墅里过夜，除了这位。不仅如此，还护得特别紧。  
走哪儿带到哪儿，和他们打高尔夫都要把人牵着去，夸张到磕着碰着都要心疼半天。  
呈显明显起了火，做造型的姑娘还老是戴不上那条项链，他抓过脖子上那条项链往化妆镜砸去。  
看着镜子里自己的表情，呈显捏紧了拳头。  
发了一条短信给私家侦探——给我查一个人。

 

四月末，灌木丛开出了黄色的小花，厚厚的草坪柔软清香。昔年蹲在花园里修剪小木槿的枝叶。  
江潭走出了那间屋子，不再隔着落地窗和他遥遥相望，在他蹲着修剪花草的时候，他就守在旁边，寸步不离。  
他不敢用语言表达，只能不断靠着行动回应他，把他护得更紧。  
昔年腿上的伤口好了，只留下浅粉色的细长伤痕，他手背被咬烂的伤口一直在化脓，不断提醒那一夜他们所有的遭遇，提醒他每个欲言却被牵绊的瞬间。而那个全世界最可怜可爱的人，醒来之后仿佛忘了一切一般，比从前更爱笑爱撒娇，予取予求，是完全放弃的姿态。  
予取予求的是身体， 放弃的是自由。  
每次看到那双斑比一样的大眼睛，他都能透过它们看到他赤诚干净的灵魂，看到他飞蛾扑火般的爱。  
年华有限，唯绝望和死亡疯长。  
江潭比从前更心疼他，怜惜他，舍不下他。 

 

在某个五月的清晨，昔年乖巧地坐在餐桌上读到张子选的一句：“草深，深过岁月。羊白，白过时间”，  
江潭轻抚他的左耳，说：“听说琼山背面有一座寺庙，宝宝，我们去看看吧。”


	34. Chapter 34

第二十九章

 

Only unfulfilled love can be romantic.   
只有未满的爱才会浪漫。  
——伍迪·艾伦《午夜巴塞罗那》 

 

BGM——《不想去远方》卢广仲 必听！！！  
一提起要出门，而且还是和江潭一块儿，出门的前一晚，昔年的春游综合征发作得很彻底。  
已经一点半还困意全无，睁着大眼睛一个劲瞅江潭，然后在他颈窝拱来拱去地傻笑。

他甚至用手机查了好几天春游便当的做法，两天前就风风火火地实验做三明治、捏饭团、把香肠煎成章鱼的形状。还把自己大一爬山时买的鸭舌帽戴上，已经放了好几年的旧帽子，上面还印着又老土又滑稽的LOVE，但他就是开心。戴着鸭舌帽在花园蹦来蹦去过干瘾，江潭在旁边看得实在是受不了，逮住人就亲。  
一只手扣着他的后脑勺一只手握紧了他的腰，亲着亲着就朝柔软的草地倒去。  
他好闻的信息素逸散出来，混合着露水和草地的清新，忍不住想再贴近一点点。  
被推倒在草地上的人咯吱咯吱笑，越过江潭去看天空，湛蓝一片。  
“快看那片云！”  
江潭转头，他顺势把江潭推开，向刚才他压自己一样压上来。  
两手撑在江潭耳边，在他心上投下一片影子。  
他笑嘻嘻，嘟着嘴巴讨亲亲，他又怎么能不如他所愿，撑起身子去亲他嘟起来的嘴。  
“江潭，喜欢！喜欢喜欢！喜欢！”  
红着脸蛋儿笑着，又主动亲了上来。  
江潭被他可爱到心都软了，握住他腰的手轻轻颤抖，不舍得用力掐疼了他，任他在自己身上玩。  
分开嘴唇的时候，他看了看他身后的蓝天，这个画面，很多年后，他都还记得。   
有昔年在的春天、有昔年在的琼山别墅、昔年养育的花园、被昔年推倒的自己、昔年背后的蓝天——都是昔年。  
那是他此生见过最美的蓝天。

他也和江潭并排躺下来，两个人不怕脏地躺在柔软草地上看飘过的云。  
彼时已是他们最好最好的年纪。  
“江潭，你看！那朵云像不像一个老头子在抽烟？”  
“是兔子。”  
“那个像长颈鹿，你看，那是他的头。”  
“像平底锅。”  
“诶！快看，那朵云好像拉普达哦！”  
“有点。”  
“哇，那朵云是一颗桃心！”  
“嗯，这个最像。”

“这颗桃心云好标准啊，我得把他照下来才行！”掏出手机咔嚓咔嚓地照了几张，昔年看着手机里的照片，脆生生地笑了出来。他把手机放回兜里，鸭舌帽盖住脸，感叹：“啊——这样真好。”  
风拂过草地浮起春日的气息，花园里他养的花含苞欲放，江潭静静地看着他被帽子盖住的小脸。莫名地就有些想掉眼泪，他紧紧握住他的手，一分一秒都不想再和他分开。这一秒，就这一秒，他知道这不是因为信息素。

“别带我去远方 我不想去远方  
我只想待在家 陪你说说话  
然后一些生命 就这样平安地消耗  
暂时没有想到 其他的愿望”

昔年隔着帽子，甜甜地唱。  
江潭几乎心碎，不是广义的心碎，是感觉心全部被他揉得皱起来，又像是变成了一颗随时会破掉的泡泡那样的心碎。是整颗心脏被打碎重组，拼成昔年的形状那样的心碎。毛毛躁躁，却一下子变得很轻，不多时又重得整个胸膛都无法承受。24年以来他一下一下平稳跳动的心脏，自从遇见他，变得不再属于自己，随着他的情绪起伏，也要被迫在胸腔里浮沉，一会儿轻得可以飘起来，一会儿又以要压迫到他胃一样地重量沉下去。  
只要看到他，他就不得不承认， 柳昔年真的是个宝贝，是全宇宙最可爱的人。  
不等他唱完，他掀开那个旧帽子，望着他。  
“柳昔年。”  
“昔年。”  
“年年。”  
“小柳、年糕、小柳条儿、昔昔…”

“唔…你别说了。”所有小名都被他缓慢地念出来，被召唤的人害羞得蜷缩起来，捂住了脸。  
“昔美人、柳柳….宝宝”他拉他的手，望着他的眼睛，继续唤他。   
害羞得耳根都红了，昔年别开头闭上眼睛，帮他补充——“让让，还有让让。”  
“没听过。”这是他第一次知道原来他还有个小名叫让让。  
“我在被我爸妈抛弃之前叫让让，邓让让，没有人知道我以前叫这个。”  
他看他面上除了害羞没有什么大表情，似乎也没有真的被往事所伤害，越是这样他偏觉得他越受伤。他多坦率，多可爱，甚至肯把自己的伤口给自己看。心被揪紧，俯身亲他的耳朵。原来他的宝宝，在被抛弃之前叫让让，邓让让。多好的名字，春天里出生的小狗狗一样的名字，小婴儿的奶嗝一样甜软的名字，像云朵儿一样的名字。  
“让让。”他喊他。  
“嗯。”  
“让让。”  
“嗯。”  
“让让。”  
“嗯。”  
“让让、邓让让。”  
“呜….呜呜…”

他抱住他，给他一个饱含青草和阳光的春日拥抱，自己的灵魂带着他的灵魂一起在春天的风里飘啊飘。  
像两粒种子被种进草地，像两滴水灌溉进春天里。   
不停地亲吻他的眼泪，哄他：

“宝宝，其实，都没有关系对不对。”  
“宝宝，你也好好长大了，不是吗？” 

 

那天傍晚，昔年发了一条朋友圈，是刚才照下来的桃心形状的云。  
紧接着江潭盗了他的图也发了一条。  
加了两人好友的人都被秀了一脸，两个的信息素明明已经露骨到了一种程度。  
感情进度还停留在高中生恋爱阶段。  
要多纯有多纯。

 

昔年睡不着，七点钟就爬起来做便当。  
高大英俊的Alpha，跟在他屁股后面寸步不离。自从上次争吵后他们还会做饭，但昔年再也不用那间厨房。  
他看着昔年熟练地做蛋包饭，然后当着他的面，红着脸用番茄酱在蛋包饭上面画了一颗心。  
双手捧着给江潭，眼睛亮亮的，求夸奖。  
他接过盘子，吻他。

肖旭提前查了一下路线，琼山背后那个寺庙紧挨着琼山风景区和高尔夫球场，为了方便别墅区的住户去那边，在半山腰修了一条路。只是别墅区住的人家非富即贵，若无必要是不可能去的，那条路就一直荒废下来，为了防止后半山的人通过这条路散步到别墅区来，打扰到住户们的清净，还修了大铁门。肖旭找来保安把大铁门打开。铁门被两边长下来的灌木压到，用力推开的时候打落了一地的小黄花。有几朵打在江潭肩头，落在昔年头上，他们互相替对方摘去。  
那条几乎没有人走过的路，两排榕树延伸到一片浓绿里，野花漫山遍野开放。  
两个人提着便当，手牵着手越走越远。  
没走多远时还能听到昔年兴奋的说话声，再走远一点只能看见江潭低头亲昔年的背影。  
肖旭和保安带着爸爸微笑目送两人沿着这条路往森林里走去，肖旭却有些想落下泪来。  
他从江潭中学时代开始一直陪伴在他身边，见惯了他的疏离、冷漠和傲慢。  
有时候甚至说不清楚是江潭拯救了昔年，还是昔年唤醒了他。昔年挤进他的世界，占据他的生活，带他看到了另外一个世界，为他亲手染上了颜色。柳昔年是这样的美好的人，因了他的存在，江潭也变得更生动起来。他带领他学会像一个有血有肉的人一样，去愤怒、去赌气、去爱和理解。  
他们生而注定以这样的姿态站在一起，他们必须用这样的姿态走下去。  
直到两人的身影被琼山的浓绿隐去，肖旭才眨眨眼睛，如释重负地笑出来。


	35. Chapter 35

第三十章

遇见你  
而后有悬崖  
而后有夜晚与夜晚之分别  
有烛火惺忪和万物生长  
又凋落  
——丝绒陨 

 

他们走在五月的绿里，被山林慢慢隐去。  
半山腰开辟出来的水泥路平缓，可人迹罕至，又太过蜿蜒。  
春雨一场一场地下，有些常年被大树遮蔽的路段长满青苔，如果不是江潭把他紧紧抱住他得摔个底朝天。  
水泥路两旁野草疯长，密林里还能听到各种鸟的叫声，越往里面走越是被眼前的浓绿包裹，他们终于进了琼山的森林。  
行至一半，手机导航彻底报废，他们坐下来吃便当。

昔年亲手做的，去超市买饭团回来研究，自己捏的饭团。  
看着视频学的三明治和玉子烧，还有煎成章鱼模样的小香肠。  
一些切好的水果，上面还插着便当专用的卡通水果叉，吃不饱且不实用，但他很开心。  
江潭喜欢看昔年吃东西，也并不是因为他吃相多好看。只是他对食物保有热忱之心的模样令人心动，吃到好吃的东西会两眼放光，弯着眼睛笑出来。然后呜呜呜地小声惊叹，一脸陶醉地慢慢品尝。他只是看着他这样子就满足了。  
昔年抱着腿抬头看头顶的树，光透过树叶的罅隙破碎在他的脸上，睫毛闪着光。  
想亲他。  
怎么都亲不够似地，一看见他，就是想亲他。  
亲完了，还是想亲。  
他凑过去，吻上昔年的嘴唇，他乖巧地回应。这让他想起几个月前，竹林中，隔着一片竹叶的吻。当时昔年又羞又气地跳起来，大喊着这不算初吻，他着急地追上去道歉。短短几个月的时间，这个人已经被自己搓｀揉成更好的形状，那么干净、那么妥帖、那么鲜活，仅为他所有，为他放弃自由。从此天大地大，他是属于他的。  
两人正吻得密不可分，突然一条蛇爬过江潭的左手，他迅速抽回。那蛇被江潭掀翻，立马做出攻击姿态张着嘴嘶嘶叫，昔年眼疾手快，将他一把拉起，把江潭护在身后，带着他后退。像江潭这种公子哥，肯定很少见到野生的蛇，看他把自己护在身后，江潭立刻握住他的腰把昔年往身后护。两个人都迫切地想保护对方。  
那蛇立起来，吐着信子朝它们攻击。蛇身肥短鳞片粗糙，极易伪装成落叶的花纹，头是三角形，一条蝮蛇，江湖人称“五步蛇”，剧毒。他把江潭拉回身后，凶他：“嘘！往后退，你先跑。”江潭还是想保护他，昔年伸手用力把他推远，蛇被刺激到，嘶嘶叫着朝昔年攻过来，昔年敏捷地跳开，转到它身后和它周旋。江潭站在外围，他在林子里找了一根木棒朝昔年丢去。昔年接住棍子，迅速用棍子按住蛇的七寸，然后弯下腰死死捏住它。那蛇力气大，迅速缠上他的手臂。他不忍心杀生，捏着蛇就把它放进了提便当的袋子里，他从前也没有放蛇进麻袋的经验，先是放了它的嘴，蛇一自由，又要咬上来，昔年迅速把手抽回，麻溜地拴紧了口袋。  
松了一口气，昔年拎着袋子笑嘻嘻地朝着江潭：“意外收获！”  
"被他咬到了怎么办？"  
“柳昔年，你是不是不怕死？”  
刚才那蛇冲出来要咬上他的时候，他心跳几乎停止。  
“死不了的，你那么有钱，还解不了我的毒？”  
江潭又愤怒又不堪，这是他此生第一次明确体会到什么叫“自卑”。  
在昔年的面前。  
他没有保护好他，反而被他保护。他只能无能为力地看着昔年对付那条蛇，什么也做不了，到最后还要被他安慰。像有一根针，刺进他的自尊里面，引起那块坚硬肌肉的刺痛。江潭拉着昔年的手都在微微发抖，那种无力的感觉堪堪把他吞噬。  
昔年提着蛇，紧紧抓着口袋，牵着江潭的手就往寺庙冲。他们必须要把蛇带到有人的地方去，他们谁都没有经验处理。  
到了琼山后山脚下，把蛇交给了附近的村民，两人才松了口气。  
昔年正打算转头看江潭，他出其不意地就吻了上来。一边吻一边把他往小巷子里拉，难舍难分地吻了好久才分开。吐息尽数喷到彼此脸上，江潭咬着昔年红红的耳尖，说：“你好帅。”  
完完全全发自真心。  
昔年登时脸爆红，他害羞地挠挠脸，别开了头。  
“呜…..求你别说….”

清净的小庙，但也香火不断。  
刚好下午一点整，有和尚在撞钟，钟声宁静悠远。他们从前殿走上来，扶手两边缠满了红色的许愿带。无非是一些爱情圆满、学业有成、身体健康的愿望。远离俗世的地方，却也堆满了俗世。上香的时候手腕碰到香炉，扬起一些香灰。昔年虔诚地跪在蒲团上跪拜、祈祷。  
——“愿我爱的人长命百岁，然后，一切如常。”  
眼前的生活已是最好的生活，再也不能奢求更多。

江潭站立在佛像前，抬头凝视那双慈悲的眼。他不信神佛，只因自小应有尽有，从无缺憾。  
他看着那双慈悲的眼，又去看昔年跪在蒲团上虔诚的身影。  
在心底默默对佛祖说：若你真的灵验，就让我和你脚下这个人，生生纠缠，死也不休。

万般缘法皆来自于自己的倏忽一念，虔诚的人又逛了一间不灵验的寺庙，而不虔诚的人，倒是真的实现了愿望。  
以至于让他在某个盛夏独自前来，跪坐在蒲团上，是用眼泪来还了愿的。

回去的时候，怕再遇到什么不可预料的事，江潭拉着他走得飞快，两人后背都起了薄汗。  
大铁门在半山腰，旁边一条岔道通往别墅区的球场，昔年常会钻进灌木里，隔着铁丝网看人家打球。  
下午三点半，远远地听到篮球被砸在地面又被弹起的声音，他来了兴致，抓着他的手就往球场走。  
十来个十六七岁的男孩子，穿着短裤和篮球鞋在打球，球鞋摩擦地面，发出刺耳的声音。  
“江潭，你会不会打篮球？”  
“高中，我在校队。” 

“加我们两个行吗？” 昔年脱掉外套，里面穿一件白色短袖。  
“我们打比赛，一个进一个队吧？”一个男孩子友好地说。  
“不行。”他才不要和昔年分开。  
“那也行，那加他们那一队吧。”  
“ 你打什么？我后卫。”  
"前锋。"  
活动活动手腕脚腕热身，比赛正式开始。

篮球砸到水泥地又被弹起的声音，男孩子们激动的脚步声、传球时的呼唤、进球的叫喊，回荡在午后安静的琼山半山腰。两个已经二十来岁的人混在其中也不显得突兀，昔年带球过人，看着江潭的方向，喊他：“江潭！”然后迅速传球，江潭接到球，投了个漂亮的三分。昔年兴奋地大叫，江潭看向他，昔年朝他抛来一个媚眼。  
被人挡住，昔年抱着球敏捷地闪避，然后把球投出去，姿势标准，动作迅速。江潭擅长小前锋，在一个队里主要目的就是得分。每次接到昔年的球，为了在昔年面前表现，总是投得非常漂亮。昔年最擅长打控球后卫，他反应灵敏，队友被挡死的时候他敏捷地将球带过半场，一记远投，一击必杀。两手抬起，手臂呈现美好的弧度，迅速果断地把球投进去，姿势标准，还不忘耍帅。颇流氓地大胆望着江潭，嘴里朝他吹着口哨，送出一个wink。  
两人从来没有一起打过篮球，却配合默契。被防得没有去处，隔着半场昔年果断地向他传球，江潭潇洒地带球过人，就算是打篮球也端着优雅沉着的姿态。对面队有人抢球，他单手抡回，转身，灌篮。  
“哇靠！牛`逼！！”球场爆发男孩们的惊呼。  
昔年激动地大叫，两人走到一起，昔年给了他一个高调的飞吻。  
一连打了几场，几个男孩都被两人的球技折服。一个控球后卫，一个小前锋，配合得天衣无缝。得分之际还不忘打情骂俏。特别是那个后卫，动不动就抛媚眼送飞吻，最后一次进球，两人响亮地击掌，那样的画面热血得完全不输十六七岁的青春少年。昔年打不起了，一屁股坐在篮板下面休息，看他们继续打。江潭坐在他旁边静静地注视他。  
他两手撑在地上，汗水打湿了头发，短袖领口湿了一圈，肘关节和脖子都红红的，整个人都冒着热气。  
开怀地笑着，看上去一点也不像二十五六岁的人。  
和做`爱时不一样的感觉，朝气蓬勃，神采飞扬，热烈得不行。

感觉到他的视线，他也转头看他。  
江潭这个人就是帅，又man又帅，精致的混血颜，骨相完美，鼻梁高挺。微微皱眉朝他望来的时候，三分疑惑七分深情，就算不露出那两颗梨涡，也够他心动很久。  
两个人就这样互相望了半天，交缠的信息素越来越浓郁。两个人都有点楞神，那种感觉太过强烈，从脊椎开始沿着脊柱往上攀爬，直冲脑门。收不住，他站起来拉起昔年的手就往山上冲。  
进了屋子，两人在玄关，滚到了一块儿去，三两下剥干净所有衣服。  
运动过后总是性｀欲高涨，费洛蒙冲破最后的防线，势必在入夜前抵达。  
他们在高中时代都没有谈过恋爱，没有真正尝试过十六七岁，任由欲｀望野蛮生长的年纪，在一场酣畅淋漓的球赛之后。是以怎样冲动莽撞的姿态，撞翻房间的桌子，抓起一本有色刊物就疯狂撸管的体验。  
此刻一个24，一个25，倒真的像回到了十七岁。  
两个青春期的男孩子，在荷尔蒙泛滥的年纪，靠着矛盾和迷茫，含着两管浓精，互相冲撞。  
粘腻的汗水和体液打湿滚烫的肉｀体，汗如雨下，他们互相撕扯，互相扭打，又互相抚慰。  
像是要在运动后欲｀望澎湃的时间内，在这样一个春天，交缠着灌溉出同一棵树来。  
花园里无尽夏盛开，呻吟嘶哑，生殖结胀大。  
他们青春期里缺席的那些成长，被一点一点补完。


	36. Chapter 36

第三十一章

 

别怕美好的一切消失，  
咱们先来让它存在。  
——王小波《爱你就像爱生命》

 

打完篮球，他们浑身是汗地在玄关做`爱 。  
莫名生长出一种野蛮、激情、冲动和疑惑。  
像青春期欲｀望勃发却无处发泄的少年。  
用最后一丝克制给他入夜前最后的温柔，江潭脱下外套铺在玄关的地上，把被自己扒得一干二净的昔年抱了上去。  
昔年汗如雨下，运动后的身体发红，再加上害羞，连耳尖都红了。  
虽然这栋房子总是只有他们在，但到底是在白日的玄关，不得不让人生出随时会有人敲门进来的害怕。也因为这种害怕，两个人都激动得不行。他掰开他的腿，前面和后面都湿透了，穴｀口激动地一收一缩，糟糕得要命。两具身体都被汗水浇得湿透，因为害羞又因为紧张，昔年连手心都在冒汗，滑得抓不住他的手臂。  
没有保`险套和润滑剂，没有事前的清洁，他不想用刚打完球的手去碰他下面。掐着昔年的大腿，他一直看着那个一张一合的穴儿，看他此刻正因为情动而渐渐打开的生殖口，忍住想舔上去的欲｀望。  
昔年躺倒在地上，手臂挡住脸，他喘着气等待江潭的进入。又悄悄打开一条缝去偷瞅江潭，江谭掰开了他的腿，赤｀裸裸地看着他那个被打开的地方，腿被掰得太开，穴｀口都被拉开了。浑身上下都被他看完的羞耻感侵袭了他，昔年忍不住腰间的酥麻，竟然就在江潭的视奸之下叫出了声来：“啊！……嗯….啊….”被他…被他看到了，呜呜。他在心里害羞地想，穴儿收缩得更快，竟然真有点要痉挛的意思。江潭看到火起，低下头，就这样舔了上去。  
一个是人生第一次舔穴，一个是人生第一次被舔穴。  
两个人各有各的难堪。  
一个是用舌头贴上可怜的穴儿，被淫｀水打湿后，一柱擎天，堪堪射出来。  
一个是穴儿和舌头第一次亲密接触，心理生理双重刺激，又爽又羞，差点晕过去。

他也没有帮别人口的经验，只是像吃甜筒那样上下舔弄，卷进一部分淫｀水进嘴里。——他的Omega连水都是甜的。  
舔一下湿透的后`穴，又去舔生殖口，不顾昔年的尖叫和求饶，把他拼命夹紧的腿掰得更开。  
“啊——！啊啊啊….别舔…啊啊呜呜…”被舔的人已经承受不住了，灵活的舌头在两个穴｀口舔来舔去，有别于直接抽｀插的快感，是另一番奇妙的刺激。穴里不住地痉挛着，险些就这样高｀潮。实在是太爽太刺激，他哪里承受得住，没被舔两下，就哭着喊了出来。腰两侧麻得不行，根本使不上力，没有被碰过的乳`头就这样挺了起来。昔年哭着去推他的头，越是拒绝，他舔得越用心，最后直接用手掰开他的穴，把舌尖探了进去。  
“啊啊啊！….呜呜….嗯…”昔年挺腰，第一次被口到高｀潮。后`穴痉挛收缩，江潭掰开穴，凑近了去看里面艳红的血肉和收缩的穴｀口，淫｀水和自己的口水把下面都打湿了，他陶醉地看着，又要舔上去。  
“他妈的！操！”再这样下去就要被江潭玩坏了，昔年奋力爬起来，给了他一拳。江潭捂着肩膀，恶狠狠地盯着昔年看，简直想把他活活吞了。昔年淌着眼泪无措地站着，后面还一抽一抽地痉挛，又麻又痒。或许是打球打太累，两条腿根本站不住，他又跌坐下去。然后趴在玄关地板，撅着屁股，主动求欢。屁股对着江潭翘起来，露出粉色的穴｀口和生殖道，两瓣白花花的屁股还紧张地打着颤，需要江潭的疼爱。  
即便是做出了如此放｀浪的动作，也是生涩害羞又委屈的，他回头泪眼汪汪地看着江潭，哭着撒娇：“江潭….江潭….呜呜…江潭…”立刻就想活吞了他，他扶着滚烫的阳｀具就这样一插到底，连插了几十下，每次都插到最深，昔年叫都叫不出来。被顶到眼泪和汗水乱飞，撑在地板的手心都被磨破皮。  
一次酣畅又莽撞的性｀爱。  
掌心和膝盖都被蹭破了皮，这次是真的弄疼了他。  
球赛后的余韵还在，疼痛很快被弱化，转而被“喜欢”这样的心情填满。昔年软软地叫出来：“啊…..嗯啊…江潭…江潭…啊!....///”江潭扣着他的细腰，欣赏后入位抽｀插时，昔年美好的身体。他腰细屁股翘，这个体位看过去，他的臀到腰最细的那个部分，浑像一个桃子。他放开握住他细腰的手，雪白的肌肤已经被打过球的脏手蹭了好几个灰手印，看上去又淫乱又青春。  
——他在干十七岁的柳昔年。  
只是这样想着，他就射了精。  
“啊！……呜呜呜….嗯…..”  
又被内射，昔年嘤嘤地哭出来，脏手捂住脸，被江潭抱进怀里哄的时候，脸上都是灰。  
把软成一滩泥的昔年翻过来，看着他被蹭破皮的手心和膝盖，又插了进去。  
心疼地轻吻渗出血丝的膝盖，等昔年受不了地开始主动夹紧他，他俯下`身含住他的乳`头，恶意地用牙齿磨，惹得昔年越夹越紧，又一次被他插到高｀潮。 傍晚最后一丝光消失在地平线，窗外已经是万家灯火。两个人从玄关一路做到了沙发上，到最后昔年射都射不出来，江潭胀大了生殖结射｀精，昔年崩溃地捶打着江潭，抓伤了他的后背。  
浑身上下，尤其是两团屁股，都是江潭的脏手摸出来的灰手印。  
冲洗干净，抱着昔年坐到浴缸里。  
他轻吻昔年后颈的纹身，春游、球赛、做`爱，一整天下来，昔年被累到失了智，呆呆地任由江潭搓｀揉。

看着乖巧缩在他怀里的昔年，他说： “宝宝，你好像个年糕团子。”  
餍足的Alpha，看着自己的Omega，只觉得越看越觉得可爱，越看越美味。  
忍不住，轻咬他白嫩的小脸，昔年快被他烦死，又懒得再动手，索性闭上眼任他吃。  
吃够了，他把他拎起来擦干，抱进了大床。然后用棉签沾着碘伏给他的掌心和膝盖消毒上药。

上完药，给他盖上被子，又去啄吻他埋进枕头里的小脸，吻得人不耐烦了才舍得放开。  
“可爱。”看着他的小脸，又有些忍不住想亲他。  
就是可爱，走路可爱、吃饭可爱、睡觉可爱、唱歌可爱。  
笑的时候——可爱；哭的时候——更可爱。  
看见他就想摸他、亲他、揉他，欺负他，弄哭他，一点一点吃他。  
可爱到心裂出个口子，一看见他，就要心碎。

“嘤……..”明明累到要死了，听了这话又莫名其妙地委屈起来。  
这次是单纯为了撒娇而哭。  
江潭把他抱进怀里，轻轻拍他的背，开着一盏小夜灯，慢慢哄他。

此处BGM——《蓝色意识》 蓝色大门原声碟，QQ音乐可听。必听！！

没过两天，他突然想起曾收到过一包昔年的照片，他随手把照片收进了办公桌的抽屉里。  
没看完的那一沓，全是他高中时代的照片。  
十六岁到十八岁的那三年，那时候他还没有留起长头发，穿着成套的校服，短发干净清爽，朝气蓬勃，可可爱爱。  
他参与学校各种活动和比赛留下来的相片、课间被偷拍的搞怪照，毕业时跟同学的合影。  
有一张，坐在足球场看台的台阶上，穿着黑色短袖，蓝白相间的校服衣被抱在怀里，他眯着眼睛对着镜头笑。  
那肯定是一个无忧无虑的夏天。江潭想。

于是，他拿着手中的照片，拨通了昔年的电话。  
一个小时后，两人贴着信息素抑制贴，站到了榕城一中大门口。  
由于青春期的孩子信息素分泌不稳定，学生和教职工进了学校都必须贴上信息素抑制贴，Omega教师和学生还要戴上防止被标气的项圈。两人互相给对方贴上信息素抑制贴，信息素很快收起来。失去昔年信息素的安抚，江潭瞬间开始不安，即便他站在自己面前，心里还是空了一块。他着急地去拉昔年的手，渴望更加贴近他一点。昔年害羞地收回了手，小声咕哝：“这儿都是学生呢….”而且这是他母校，堆积太多他回忆的地方，他实在没办法和江潭十指紧扣走进去。  
下午两点十分，穿着成套校服的学生们陆陆续续走进学校大门。他们也跟着走了进去。  
目之所及，一片生机。  
充斥着年轻的生命和大树的校园，一切都和从前一样。  
行政楼和教学楼除了因为年久，白色的瓷砖泛黄了之外，所有的景色都和少年时代一样。  
昔年兴奋地说：“虽然比不上你念的那什么什么学校，但榕城一中算是本省最好的高中了！天知道当时我有多努力才考进来的，我考了我们初中第十名才擦线进了这里！我当时读的普通班，高二才被分到重点班去的，高一升高二那次考试拿了全年级第五，行政楼优秀学生榜上还挂了我的照片！”他带着江潭进了行政楼，优秀学生榜换了另外一批年轻的脸孔，每个人的脸上都洋溢着自信，朝气蓬勃。他想着当年榜上有名的昔年，肯定也是这个样子。  
“但是优秀毕业生榜上现在应该还有我的照片，毕竟我们那一届的高考简直是神仙打架，建校以来成绩最牛的一届。我当时考了全校第六名，不知道这些年有没有人超过我。”他拉着江潭走过行政楼的左侧楼，走过行政楼到教学楼的穿堂，那儿有一墙壁的优秀毕业生照片和座右铭，名字后面紧跟着他们的分数。昔年抬头找，然后激动地指给江潭看：“看！我在那儿！柳昔年，682分！”  
暴露在室外太久，照片已经泛黄褪色，只能辨认出他模糊的轮廓，脸上的表情都看不大清楚。  
682分，足以让他念上全国数一数二的大学，只是不知道为什么他现在会找不到稳定的工作。江潭疑惑地看着昔年，正要开口问他，昔年朝穿堂那儿看了一眼，拉着他飞快跑了过去。他拉着他在种满了法桐的大道奔跑，风里都是青草的味道。他紧握那双温热的手，看着他的后脑勺，仿佛看到了他十七岁时的模样。  
五月，距离高考越来越近，教学楼一楼那有一面墙，上面贴满了考生们的加油便利贴，各种颜色的便利贴粘了满墙。无非是一些最单纯的愿望，昔年看着便利贴，小声地念上面的话：  
“2031寝室的战友们，冲鸭！”  
“Z大，等我！”  
“XXX，我喜欢你！毕业了也不想和你分开。”  
“XXX，高考加油，B大等你。”  
“愿我们都能在这个六月，好好长大。”  
“考不上Z市财经大学，我直播吃屎！”  
“XX，我喜欢你三年了，你知不知道！”  
“高考好可怕QAQ”  
“高三二十五班的小可爱们，高考加油！”  
“致高三四班的XXX，不要忘记我。”  
“毕业快乐，青春万岁！”  
每一张便利贴都承载着三年青春里成长起来的期待与爱，要一齐在这个六月迸发出来。  
昔年看着那面墙，对江潭说：“你猜我当年写了啥？”  
“其实我也只是摘抄了一首诗。”  
“日子和楼梯不动，我们上下奔跑。“  
“直到蓝色脚印开花，直到记忆中的脸，变成关上的门。”  
江潭静静地听他说着，他带着江潭往足球场走，边走边说：“我当初也不知道为什么要摘抄这首诗，好像大家在毕业的那段时间总是容易多愁善感，我经常做着卷子莫名其妙地哭出来。其实我也不知道我在因为什么而哭，虽然没有遗憾，但又哪里都是遗憾。大家的青春，好像都是如此。”  
他们在香樟树下慢慢走，偶尔有老师拿着课本经过，校园内空空荡荡，教学楼传来朗朗读书声。  
有一两个班的学生在上体育课，篮球场有人在打球。都是穿着校服的高中生，一张张黝黑自然又青涩的脸。  
风拂过他的头发，隐隐散发信息素的香味。  
昔年坐在足球场台阶上，看着往事出神。  
足球场正中央是旗台，他当年参加校园十佳歌手比赛就是在这个台上。  
“我高一那年参加十佳歌手，唱的是《关于青春》”  
“前进 奔驰 追寻 飞跃三万尺后  
规则 挣扎 破落 还是比快乐多  
不断 失落 不断不断累积伤痛  
抽离腾通的冀托 ”  
“那么多年了，我都还记得是怎么唱的。”

两三步爬上台阶，他们坐在香樟树下的长椅上，看高中生们打篮球。  
“有一次打比赛，隔壁班的前锋摔到了脚，因为是Omgea，在场的又Alpha居多，大家都不敢上去扶他。我脑门一热，也不知道哪儿来那么大力气，打横就把人抱进了校医室，后面他追了我两年。那时候同学都笑我们，一个Omega狂热追求Beta，是一件很可笑的事情吗？后面我还偷偷溜去网吧，发消息安慰他。再后来我们就没再联系，前段时间他还发消息给我说，自己已经生了孩子。想起来真美好啊。”  
“为什么不答应他？”江潭伸手摘去他头顶的树叶，把他的头发绕在指尖。  
“不为什么，我到现在都还觉得，答应他需要原因，而不答应他不需要原因。”  
“其实我高中时代挺自卑的，我当时觉得，我天生就不配得到别人的喜欢。”  
他垂下眼笑，不一会儿换了一个表情，指了指实验楼门口的孔子像，说：“我们当时在那儿照的毕业照。拍完大家都哭了，快毕业那几天，从前吵架的同学和好，情侣分手，老师在讲台上看着大家流眼泪。那时候感情都挺真的，那个追我的Omega，从人群里杀过来，抱着我哭了好久，把我也弄哭了。”  
“他一边哭一边对我说，柳昔年，你可不可以不要忘记我。”说着，已经有些哽咽。  
“我长那么大，第一次听到有人哭着对我说，让我不要忘记他。”   
“直到今天，我都没有忘记过他。”  
他弯腰拾起地上的树叶，凑近鼻子嗅嗅，站起来继续逛。

他们爬到实验楼顶，实验楼鲜少有人经过，那里是全校学生的秘密基地。  
顶楼楼道三面墙，密密麻麻，画满了涂鸦，旧的写满又被新的盖上，字写了厚厚一层，都是青春里最珍贵的记忆。  
“XXX和XXX要永远在一起。”  
“喜欢你三年，我不后悔。”   
“我那么喜欢你，你可不可以看我一眼。”  
“不想和你分手。”  
“祝你永远快乐，祝你考上心仪的大学。”  
“ 为什么Beta要被瞧不起，为什么Alpha就不能和Beta谈恋爱？”  
“张老师去死吧”  
“我喜欢上了高二五班的生物老师。”  
“XX，珍重。”  
“XX，到此一游。”  
昔年弯着腰一点点看过去，他想了想，说：“我高三有段时间，成绩一度上不去，一直徘徊在前五十名。压力太大了，经常晚自习的时候写着卷子就想哭，然后我就请假上厕所跑到这儿来哭。我记得有个晚上，我还在这儿写了一句话来着。”  
他低头认真地找自己青春留下的印记，江潭静静地瞧他。  
“这里这里！江潭，你看！”

“哪一个人爱我，将我的手紧握。”   
他曾在他房间墙壁上看到过这句话。  
“为什么写这句话?”

不怕脏，昔年坐到台阶上，看着阳台外的校园，慢慢说：“青春时代嘛，哪有不想谈恋爱的。大家出了学校撕掉抑制贴，不照样会被信息素吸引？但我那个时候连自己是什么都搞不清楚，大家也闻不出我的信息素。很难受啊，感觉全世界只有自己是个怪胎，看到身边的同学们写情书的写情书，告白的告白，也挺好奇谈恋爱是怎么回事儿的。”  
“不是有人追你？”  
“我不配，我真的觉得我不配。整个青春时代，我很自卑，很孤单。”  
“我被我亲生父母抛弃，我不知道具体原因，但很可能是因为我的信息素，我因此而感到自卑。”  
“就算我有很多朋友，也还是很孤单，大家都很孤单。”  
阳台风大，吹乱了他鬓角的头发，江潭低头去亲他。  
“让让，为什么毕业后不找工作？”他还是忍不住问了。  
“面试的时候，人家问我是Beta还是Omega，我自己也搞不懂了，索性填了Omega，都被刷掉了。”  
“江潭，你一出生就在终点，你体会不到这种感觉的。我不想说这个了。”  
“好，说点其他的？”  
他牵着江潭的手往下走，实验楼五楼是专门给美术生练习用的画室，透明的玻璃窗里面能看到随意摆放的学生习作。“从前有个Alpha，长得很好看，天天在这儿画画。我经常跑过来看他画。”  
“我们一句话都没有说过，我甚至连他是哪个班的都不知道。”  
”他们快艺考的那段时间，有个下午，他锁上画室的门走出来，我第一次跟他打招呼，给他加油。“  
“毕业的时候，他送了我一幅画，画的栀子花。现在我都还收藏着。实在是太美好了，对不对。”  
他转身，站在香樟堆砌的一片绿里，望着江潭。   
能透过现在的他，看到那个十七岁的他，江潭把他抱进怀里，连吻一吻他都舍不得。

 

最后，他们走到昔年从前的教室门口，笃行五楼高三六班。  
昔年怀念地朝教室里面瞅，是一节音乐课，学生们穿着蓝白相间的校服，不断练习着一首歌。  
他给江潭指了指从前自己坐的座位，然后趴在阳台上看着江潭笑：“真怀念啊。”  
快下课了，两人走到空无一人的楼道，昔年走在前面停下来，抬头看他：  
“江潭，我喜欢你。高中的时候找不到能说这句话的人，现在找到了。”  
“我喜欢你。”

“要是能在十七岁的时候遇见你该多好，那样我的那些夏天就不会那么无聊。”  
“那我每个晚自习想哭的时候，都可以叫你出来，让你陪我。”  
“那样我日记本里摘抄的所有情诗，都可以全部送给你。”  
”我们可以一起打球，一起放学回家，一起写作业，一起度过几个美好的夏天。“  
“那样我就不必孤单地蹲在实验楼墙角，哭着想我遥遥无期的未来。”  
“江潭，我青春期的遗憾实在是太多了，没有在十七岁的时候遇见你，成了我最大的遗憾。”

风吹乱了他的头发，他红了眼眶，却没有掉一滴眼泪。  
江潭匆匆走下楼梯抱进他，紧紧握住他的手。

高三六班教室里还在传出歌声，他们唱

“长亭外，古道边，芳草碧连天。晚风拂柳笛声残，夕阳山外山。”  
“天之涯，地之角，知交半零落。一壶浊酒尽馀欢，今宵别梦寒。”

放学的铃声响起，学生们冲出教室，一下子填满整个空荡荡的校园，昔年和江潭十指紧扣走在法桐下。风吹过穿堂，吹过少女们的马尾辫和不断滴水的洗手池，带来万物拔节的声响。篮球场不断传来欢呼和尖叫，偷偷恋爱的小朋友肩并肩慢慢走，暗恋别人的小朋友跟在喜欢的人身后。有孤单的人爬上实验楼顶楼，那句“哪一个人爱我，将我的手紧握”再次被人看到，而写下它的人，此刻被江潭牢牢牵着。昔年眼含热泪再回头看了一眼校园，在心底默默对从前那个自己说了句——“再见”。


	37. Chapter 37

第 三十二章

 

人们说当你遇上你的挚爱时，时间会暂停。真的是这样。但人们没有告诉你，当时针再度恢复转动，它会无比飞快，让人无法赶上。  
——《大鱼》

 

傍晚，两人坐在阳台的椅子上发呆。  
“江潭，话说你青春期的时候，是什么样子？”  
他从小在国外长大，在国内留下的照片不多，而且几乎都放在老宅里。书房里只留有他两三张中学时代的毕业照和班级合影。和现在的样子无甚区别，依旧是那副傲慢疏离的样子，又帅又漂亮的脸多了几份青涩和不易察觉的婴儿肥，昔年抱着照片一边看一边笑，心跳得很快。  
想着人的感情真是奇妙，就这么喜欢上一个人了，不管是十几岁的他，还是眼前的这个他都能让自己心动不已。即便他从来没有参与过他的年少，也还是喜欢得不得了。他从小在学校穿的都是宽大普通的校服，江潭从小就开始穿西装打领带，头发打理得一丝不苟，又新鲜又好看。他为此羡慕不已。  
“真好，在这样的家庭出生，接受那么好的教育。”  
“江潭，你的人生怎么那么顺利啊！”  
“多告诉我一点你小时候的事儿吧？”  
江潭从他怀里抽走相片，握住他的细腰晃来晃去，说：“宝宝，我的人生很无聊，你不会想听的。”  
他的青春和昔年的比起来，实在是苍白得太多。  
本身他也是个话不多的，一时间让他说估计也说不上几句，只是昔年有些微微生气，转身就走。  
江潭一路跟他到阳台，知道他这会儿在闹别扭，又开始用吻哄他。  
“宝宝，为什么后来不再找个好工作？”他知道昔年在隐瞒，他就是要问出原因。  
昔年被他抱在怀里，笑着回他：“你见过哪个Omega和Beta有好工作啊？”  
“说实话。”  
“我毕业后在高中当过一段时间老师，有学生追我，然后被要求辞职了。”  
“你没有错。”  
“我知道啊，是我不配那样的生活吧。我这个人或许就适合一辈子当个送外卖打零工的混混。”  
“你喜欢那样的生活吗？”  
“江潭，对于穷人来说，是不配提喜不喜欢这样的事的。我们眼里只有挣钱而已，况且职业不分贵贱，我觉得你也没比我高贵多少。”  
末了，他又抬头去看江潭的脸，软软地妥协：”算了算了，还是要比我高贵很多的，谁让我心甘情愿喜欢你呢，真是….“  
他喜欢听他说喜欢，说也说不够似地，每天在他面前说喜欢。  
不断提醒他自己存在的合理性，不断教育他该如何直面自己的感情。

跟昔年在一起之后，他不得不每天重复此前的论断。  
昔年是全宇宙最可爱的人，是相处之后会越来越可爱的人。  
他的喜欢热烈并纯粹，又有些小心翼翼的讨好，就像个莽撞的少年，会在喜欢的人面前耍帅，会故意做出夸张的举动引起关注。会悄悄偷看自己，然后在自己朝他看过去的时候调开视线。  
会对自己抛媚眼，会站在花园里朝自己飞吻，会伸手要抱抱。  
拙劣、幼稚地耍帅和求爱，但江潭就是会被撩到，就吃他这一套。  
两个人像回到了十六七岁，在校园里恋爱的中学生。  
从此每天早晨，他再也不会站在阳台那儿目送他下山，他会牵着他的手，陪他把那段路走完。  
从别墅出来，沿着山路走下去，两人十指紧扣，偶尔有车驶过，整条路只有他们俩。  
昔年会带他看半山腰那栋别墅里的两条大金毛，会带他钻进灌木丛里，去看人家打篮球，会告诉他樱花和桃花的区别，告诉他榕城夏天的另一番样子。  
他们常去打球， 昔年穿着宽松收脚的运动裤，露出细细的脚踝。头发梳上去，留着汗，带球过人的时候笑得超级帅。两个人在无人的球场一呆就是一个下午，而后回到别墅猛烈地做`爱。

 

他们在初夏的花园里接吻， 吻里有树叶的味道。  
只有和昔年在一起，才有四季，他才能透过他的眼捕捉到四季的颜色。  
满打满算，他们相遇已经有一年，他笃定他们还会有很多个一年，什么都不能让他们分开。

初夏的某一天，两人窝在沙发里懒洋洋地接吻，江潭接到一通电话——老爷子病重。  
同一天下午，柳老头晕倒在家属院客厅里，高烧不止。

江潭赶到老宅的时候医生来过了，轻度脑萎缩和贫血，不算重病。即便如此也惊动到在国外的亲戚们，第二天人都到齐了，守在江老爷子床前一脸凝重，不知道的还真以为是患了什么不治之症，江潭嫌他们吵，都把他们撵出了老爷子的院子。昔年在医院照顾了三天，柳老头才清醒过来，能说得了几句话。医生说是冷热交替患了重感冒，再住院观察几天就可以出院。两人得有四天没见面，一个睡不好一个睡不着，都有点想对方，等柳如秋睡下了，坐在医院楼道里跟他打电话都能聊两个小时。  
刚刚挂断电话，江岸就从屋子里走了出来，这会儿老爷子已经睡下了。  
江潭站在廊下看园子里的水池，老爷子养的鲤鱼又肥又大。  
“你还不回去？” 大家来看望过，知道不是什么大病就都回去了，只有江岸带着几个小辈留了下来。  
“我离婚了。”江岸看着檐下的纸灯笼说。  
“二叔怎么说。”  
“他们还不知道，我和陆家那三小姐天生不对盘，她一Alpha，信息素浓度比我都高，你觉得她忍得了我？”  
“他们总会知道。”  
“我回国，一是来看老爷子，二是把顾回带走。前天我去看他，人瘦了一大圈，我对不起他。你得帮帮我，不然我父亲母亲知道了，他们非得把顾回弄死。”  
“那是你自己的事。”  
“你不帮，我就把你跟你那Omega的事儿抖落出来，这会儿子老爷子还生着病呢，你猜你父亲知道了会怎么办？”  
江潭皱眉，冷冷看着江岸：“你威胁我？”

“江潭，江岸，你们在聊什么？”  
来人的声音远远地从池子那边传来，那人过了小桥走过来，浓烈的Alpha信息素压过来，是赵可枭，江潭的母亲。鼻梁高挺眼睛深邃，涂着正红色口红，穿一身黑色，冷着一张脸。将近一年不见，江潭微微弯腰：“母亲。”  
江岸行了个礼就匆匆离开，让他们母子俩人单独相处。  
“老爷子严不严重？”一回来就直奔主题，从不说多余的话。  
“轻微老年病，平时注意保养就好。”  
“也到了这种时候了。”赵可枭看着老爷子卧室的门，微微出神。  
不一会儿，她开口说：“江岸已经成家，老爷子现在盼的就是你。”  
“我知道。”他经常回来看他，每次都要说到婚配的问题。  
“你父亲呢？”  
“我在这里。”高大的Alpha从厢房那侧走过来，三个I型Alpha的信息素互相冲撞，谁也不输了谁。  
“我刚回来，其他的话你给他说，我先走了。”赵可枭拢了拢衣领，迅速离开。  
这是他们一家三口的常态，比起夫妻、父母、子女这样的角色，他们更擅长像同事那样相处。  
公事公办，有话直说，简洁高效。  
“父亲。”  
“研究院给了几个人选，你们信息素浓度相当，会培育出更优质的下一代。具体的，庞会告诉你。”  
“知道了，父亲。”  
江执中看了看自己的儿子，回去之前又说：“收拾干净了再结婚，婚后回老宅住。”   
“知道了，父亲。”

不久，庞就敲响了他房间的门。  
庞是江执中的秘书，跟肖旭一样，自小陪他长大。只是，庞是Omega，这是江家宅子里的秘密。  
“庞叔，请坐。”  
“江潭，好久不见。你父亲让我来把这份名单和资料交给你，让你挑两个合心意的。你母亲选的都是国外贵族家的大小姐们，有一些并不是I型Alpha。而你父亲坚持要选I型Alpha，这让他们产生了很大的分歧。你先拿着国外的这一份，你父亲选的都是和江家有生意往来的几户人家，王氏的三小姐，秦氏二小姐，京城陆家的四小姐，都是I型Alpha。”   
江潭拿着那些名单，听着庞挨个给他介绍。  
里面是她们的基因编码，信息素浓度、匹配度测试报告，还有一些诸如学历之类的个人信息。都是I型Alpha，有的甚至比自己的母亲还要优秀，年纪轻轻就开始管理家族企业，生活照里都是精致又冷漠的脸。   
莫名其妙，他现在只想见昔年。  
想把他抱在怀里，吻他耳朵。听他说话，听他唱歌。

“江潭，你父亲的意思是，让你慎重决定。这关乎着两个家族的未来，最重要的还是江家的未来。”  
“你从小都是个有主见的，他不过多干涉，只是老爷子那边一直担心不能等到你结婚。”  
“你父亲母亲都希望你能尽快做决定，然后生个孩子，多陪陪他老人家。”

“替我转告父亲，我知道了。”  
庞前脚刚走，江岸就开门进来了，只看得江潭背对他站在桌子前，那两叠资料被撕了个粉碎。  
“江潭，你干嘛发那么大火。”  
江潭不回答他，径直出了自己的院子，离开了老宅。

昔年躺在柳老头隔壁床上瞌睡，医院走廊关了灯，静悄悄的。  
突然感觉旁边小台灯的光线被挡住，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，刚睁开眼一个黑影就朝他压了过来。  
是被江潭抱出病房的，不知道的小护士还以为江潭抱着个病人，他把他抱去开着灯的楼道，不由分说地就吻了上来。  
手伸进他衣服里乱摸，感觉到他的不安，昔年回抱他，不停安抚他。  
四天不见面了，想得厉害。亲完了，他两手捧着他的小脸，静静地看着他那双眼睛。  
他眨巴眨巴眼睛，笑着说：“想我啦？”  
他又吻上来，亲了老半天，直到把他嘴都啃肿了才舍得放开。  
他嘟着被亲肿的嘴，撒娇：“江潭，我也想你，特想。”

 

“邓让让。”  
“嗯？”  
“邓让让。”  
“怎么了？”  
“让让。”

让让是他的让让，全世界只有他有让让。

 

不能久留，黏糊到凌晨就分开了，等三天后，老爷子能优哉游哉地在园子里散步钓鱼，柳老头也健健康康地出了院，两人才算是松了一口气。他亲自去家属院接的人，在车上就有些忍不住，只是分开了一个星期，却像分开了好几个月一样，想得厉害。  
想摸他、想吻他、想干他、看他流眼泪，听他说话。  
一周没有做`爱，两个人都有些控制不住，主要是江潭控制不住。  
他扒光他的衣服，一个穿着西装，一个赤身裸｀体。  
握着他细腰摇来摇去，像逗一个孩子，把昔年逗得咯咯笑。

看见昔年笑，他又去亲他，怎么亲都亲不够。  
根本舍不得分开一秒。

匆匆忙忙做了一场，昔年汗涔涔地窝在他怀里，心脏扑通扑通跳，对他说：“江潭，你都没有说想我，你要不要说句想我？”江潭轻抚他的眼睛，说：“宝宝，我想你。”“嘤…..”昔年红了鼻子，起身紧紧搂住他。  
他不知道江潭信息素里一直散发出来的不安是为什么，只好不停撒娇不停说话，安抚他。  
昔年红着脸，说：“江潭江潭，你知道吗？亲你的时候感觉好奇妙，每次和你亲亲，心都会跳得好快。”  
“我在医院陪柳老头的时候看书，看到一句话，你是我灵魂每日的面包。”  
“我感觉我们在一起的时候，我们身上的信息素合在一起，酝酿出了一种很甜很甜的味道。“  
“那个味道像粉红色的泡泡一样围着我们转圈圈。会让我忍不住更喜欢你了。”  
“江潭，可不可以一直赖在你怀里，永远不走啊？”

江潭把他紧紧抱在怀里，这是他的Omega，是他的斑比、是他的小精灵，是他的画家，是他的让让。  
他手心冒着冷汗，心止不住颤抖。  
“当然可以。”江潭回答他，嘴唇贴着他的额头摩挲。


	38. Chapter 38

第三十三章

BGM——《走》甜约翰

亲近的人是不应该分开太久的。没见面的时候朝思暮想，可一旦见到，是否双方都会无可奈何地感觉到这条鸿沟呢？  
虽然可怕，但这也许更接近事实。  
——中岛敦《山月记》

 

从上次江岸在老爷子门前说了那一通话之后，他就正式开始实施把顾回带走的计划。   
没有用心筹划，也没有刻意制造浪漫，简单粗暴不容拒绝。  
在任何能找到他的地方提前蹲守，抓着人不放开，求他跟自己走。  
顾回自然是不肯的，连江岸给他买的那套房子都不敢再住，在离绿洲小区很远的地方重新租了一套房。  
他跟昔年不一样，他是个真正软弱的Omega，没有昔年那样健康的身体，也没有昔年那样倔的脾气。昔年听到这事儿后气得不行，即使江潭每天跟橡皮糖一样粘在他身上，他也会找时间偷偷跑出来看顾回，劝他离开榕城。  
昔年没有二十四小时陪他身边，江潭更生气，一直没有给江岸好脸色看。

这天昔年刚刚和顾回见完面回家，江潭就敲响了自己家的门。  
“你怎么来了？”昔年打开门放他进来，柳老头出门了，现在家里只有他们俩。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
“买点东西。”他以为江潭不知道顾回和江岸的事儿，也不想告诉他。  
“买什么？”他低下头蹭蹭他的温热颈窝，轻吻他的肩膀，他们已经四个小时没有见面。  
“就….随便买了一些，放开我，我要去喝水。”

第二次来昔年的小房间，他躺在昔年的小单人床上，听着房间外面昔年打扫客厅的动静。  
突然好奇，他起身打开昔年的衣柜。  
整整齐齐叠着的衣服，洗衣粉的味道和昔年的信息素混在一起，他随意从衣架上拿下一件外套，抱着吸。  
特别想他，就算跟他一个屋呆着也还是想他想得要死。   
抱着他的外套，他又去翻弄他的小书柜，都是一些诗集和国外小说。他的书桌上整齐地摆放着从小到大的笔记本，笔迹工整，思维灵活，偶尔在里面写两三句今日心情，十分可爱。不一会儿又擅自打开昔年的电脑，检查他的桌面和垃圾箱。  
——他会不会看黄片啊？  
只是很突然冒出这个想法，他打开他的浏览器检查历史记录，又去查看隐藏文件夹。一无所获后，他开始在他房间翻找起来。  
从床底拖出一个纸箱子的时候，江潭那张万年冰山脸差点绷不住笑容。  
等翻看到里面都是一些什么内容之后，那张脸又彻底冷下来。

 

昔年擦干手走进房间的时候，只看到自己的Alpha坐在床上，脚边是从床底拖出来的一纸箱漫画书。他的Alpha拿着两本漫画书朝他晃晃，然后冷冷地盯着他，像是要等他开口。看到他手里的漫画，两步冲过去抢过来抱进怀里，脸红红地嚷嚷：“卧槽！你怎么找到的？你都看了？”他着急地把漫画塞纸箱里推进床下，假装无事发生。  
“柳昔年，你还有这种爱好？”  
“青….青春期的时候很喜欢看…就买了很多…”  
“你很喜欢？很羡慕？”  
“还…还行吧…”  
“你一天到晚想的什么？”他是真的看不懂他了，掐着他的脸，逼他认错。  
他起初以为只是很普通的漫画书，等他随意翻看到里面的内容的时候明显愣了一下。整个纸箱里都是这种类型的漫画，一种设定在一个所谓平等社会的漫画，是一个没有Alpha、Beta、Omega三种性别，只有男人和女人的社会。里面男人和女人，或者男人和男人，女人和女人彼此相爱，没有发情期，大多数都是精神恋爱，描绘得十分浪漫。  
偶尔有几本十八岁以下禁止的，也都是描写男人与女人的情事，那是一个和现实完全不一样的社会。  
“没想什么..”昔年心虚地低着头，最私人的爱好被人知道了，还是被喜欢的人知道了，他根本无话可说。  
这种类型的漫画和小说虽冷门，但也不是没有受众，尤其是这几年，在Omega平权运动之下，这种风格的漫画受众越来越广，不只他，很多人也都在看。他大学时代有个Omega好友甚至一直在连载这种漫画，动不动就转发上千的，他以为这很正常。  
“你觉得那样的世界很好？”  
“嗯，所有人都是平等的，不好吗？”  
“所以你讨厌现实？讨厌你的Omega性别？”  
“……”昔年低着头，哑口无言。  
“所以你也想跟女人做`爱，是吗？“  
“没有没有！这个…..我天生就信息素寡淡，遇见你之前，我…我都….”  
昔年眨巴着湿漉漉的大眼睛，着急地去拉他的手，继续说：“在遇见你之前，我确实是讨厌我的Omega性别的。江潭……你为什么要生气。”  
“……”彻底拿他没办法，他把他从地上拉起来，抱进怀里。  
“我确实是很向往那样的世界，这样大家就能够抛开枷锁平等相爱了不是吗？什么发情期、什么返祖效应，这些都没有了，每个人都可以更自由地寻找伴侣，获得真正的幸福吧。”  
“你只看到好的一面，那坏的一面呢？”  
他确实是没有想到过坏的一面，因为漫画书和小说里描绘的都是最美好的画面，里面教会他的就是人类的自由。他回答不了这个问题，干脆窝进他怀里闭眼装死。看他不想说了，江潭抱着他倒到床上，用手梳理他的长发，说：“宝宝，不要管顾回的事儿了，好吗？”一开始他就不愿意插手江岸和顾回的事，当然也不想昔年去管。  
“顾回是我的朋友，去年这个时间，还是我亲自陪他去医院人流。我不能看着他再受伤害。”  
“他和江岸已经结番了，没有江岸他根本活不下去。”  
“可是你哥伤害了他啊，让他一个人孤零零人流，没有伴侣信息素的安抚，他虚弱到大出血。都这样了你哥管都不管，现在又要把人追回来，真当Omega没有骨气吗？”  
“顾回一定会跟他走，时间问题。”  
“凭什么？不行！”昔年挣脱他的怀抱，甚至要把这份气撒到江潭头上来。  
“顾回放不下他，他们已经结番了。”  
“那又怎样？这些能化解顾回被他伤害的事实吗？哦，他爽完就完事，然后去国外结婚，留顾回一个人人流，完了大出血快死掉了问也不问。等一年之后才来把人带走，天底下有那么好的事吗？就算顾回喜欢他又怎样吧，比起他受过的伤害来说，算得了什么？而且，我唔唔…”听不下去，江潭起身吻他。  
他的正义使者激动地分析着江岸和顾回的事情，他只是越听越难受。  
分明是别人的事，他却觉得他嘴里冒出来的每一个字都是一种预言。  
可就算他逃避，那样的事都是有可能发生的。  
如果一旦发生，昔年不是顾回，他一定会头也不回地走。  
他不想让他走。  
每过一天，就离那样的日子近一点，他再也不想听下去。

吻完了，昔年害羞地喘着气，为这个话题做了总结：“我不管，我就是要劝顾回赶紧跑。”  
倔死了。  
江潭压上来，扒了他的衣服就咬了上去，等把人吃了一遍带走了他的思绪后，他的世界才清净下来。

 

顾回是昔年的朋友，他绝对不会轻易让顾回再受伤害。  
这天，叫来了在水，两人在顾回的出租屋里帮他出谋划策。顾回最近因为这事儿又瘦了一大圈，十分憔悴。  
三个人正叽叽咕咕地说着，江岸敲开了门。  
他终于还是找到顾回的新住处了。  
没有猫眼，他们还以为是其他人，昔年打开了门，顾回害怕地往卧室里躲。  
看着江岸和江潭两分相似的脸，凶他：“你敲错门了。”  
“你就是我弟的…..”一时间不知道该怎么称呼，江岸斟酌着。昔年不理他，果断把门关上，江岸掰开了门走进来。朝着顾回边走边说：“没有敲错门，就是这里。”  
顾回一看见他就红了眼，害怕地准备关上卧室门，江岸两三步冲过去抓住他的手腕，求他：“老婆，我错了，跟我走吧老婆。我没你真不行，过去的事都过去了，我会好好弥补，咱们去国外重新开始好吗？”  
“我不…放开我…..放开我…”顾回不停挣扎，Omega先天就敌不过Alpha的力气，况且江岸又释放出信息素，他们已经标记过了，顾回不得不脱力地臣服。昔年冲过去掰开江岸的手，骂他：“没听见他不愿意吗？快滚出去！”  
“老婆，咱们重新开始吧。你不是想生孩子吗？可以，生多少个都可以，我们去国外，没有我父母的打扰，我把你保护得好好的，咱们从此快快乐乐的，行吗？我给你办画展，给你准备，跟我走吧。”   
“江岸，我们没可能了，你不要再来打扰我了，可以吗？”顾回扭开头不看他，流着眼泪说。  
“怎么没可能？咱们已经结番了。而且我已经离婚了，老婆，我们去国外结婚行吗？你不相信我的话，我们今晚就走，明天就结婚，行吗？”   
“我不…..”  
看见顾回哭，江岸心都要碎了，他越过昔年把顾回紧紧抱进怀里。顾回不停挣扎着，一直在拒绝他。  
昔年实在是看不过去，强行把他们俩拉开，顾回往昔年怀里钻，哭着说：“昔年，带我走。”  
江岸皱眉，不由分说地拉住顾回的手腕，要把从昔年怀里扯过来，顾回被捏得手腕生疼。痛苦地叫了出来。  
昔年热血直冲脑门儿，一拳就砸到江岸脸上，从没见过力气那么大的Omega。  
江岸也有些恼，碍于眼前是自己弟弟心尖儿上的人，他不好发作，只能生生挨下这一拳。  
等他再去拉顾回的时候昔年一拳打过来，把他揍到地上，撞翻了柜子。突然，一个花瓶倒下来，砸中了江岸的头，鲜血淋漓。顾回尖叫着扑向江岸，在水手忙脚乱打急救电话，地上都是血，现场混乱不已，等他回过神来，已经被江潭拎到了急症室外边儿，低着头挨骂。  
他盯着江潭脚上那双锃亮的皮鞋，大气都不敢出。  
江潭看他打了人还要呆傻着脸的样子，又一次被气笑了。  
平时对着他的时候软绵绵的，一在外面就开始野，都让他不要管，非但不听话，还把江岸给打了。  
索性伤口不大，缝几针也就罢了。  
“出息，太有出息了。”   
“I型Alpha都打不过你。”  
“太给我长脸了。”

“我去给他道歉……”昔年站起来打算往急诊室走，江潭按住他肩膀让他乖乖坐着。  
“当时…当时我太生气了，下手每个轻重，我知道错了。”  
“我没叫你不要管？”  
“可是顾回是我的朋友，而且他当时好可怕，顾回的手腕都要被他折了。”  
“那是他们的事。”  
“可是顾回不愿意，不想跟他走啊。”  
“你怎么知道他不愿意？”  
“顾回亲口说的。”  
“你现在进去看看，看他愿不愿意。”江潭给他让开路，他走进急症室，江岸头发都被剃干净了，刚刚缝完针，头上缠着纱布，正一脸痛苦地闭着眼。顾回坐在病床前紧紧握住他的手流眼泪。看见昔年进来了，顾回对他招手，昔年愧疚地给江岸道歉：“江岸，对不起，真的对不起。”江岸睁开眼朝着昔年摇了摇头，说：“你也是为了我老婆好，我知道，没事儿的。”然后悄悄看了看门外一直用眼神警告他的江潭，又闭眼装痛苦。顾回握着江岸的手，对昔年说：“昔年，谢谢你。今天太乱了，你们先回去吧，我留下来照顾他。”  
昔年愣愣地走出去，刚看到江潭就哇地一声哭了。  
委屈的。

江潭接住哭着往自己怀里扑的昔年，一路把人哄回了车上。  
回到琼山别墅，肿着两只核桃眼发呆，江潭走过来把人抱怀里坐着陪他发呆。  
不一会儿，昔年说：“顾回太可怜了。”  
“这根本就是苦肉计，我一拳打过去，倒成全了他了。”  
“我以前跟人打架，头也被砸到过，只是血流的多，看上去吓人而已，其实根本没多严重。”  
“这样一招就让顾回原谅他了，顾回太可怜了。”  
别的不说，柳昔年在这种事情上绝对要比普通人清醒理智得多，平时一副呆呆傻傻的样子，实际上心里明镜似的。江潭说：“顾回一开始就没有不愿意，这是时间问题。”  
“顾回为什么要原谅他？被他始乱终弃，差点为他死掉，都还要原谅他？难道顾回真的有那么爱他吗？我真的不懂。”  
“宝宝，你懂的。”  
那么聪明的一个人，又怎么会不懂，只是不肯承认罢了。  
这是多残酷的现实，Alpha和Omega一旦结番，就等于向对方敞开了自己最隐秘的地方，赋予了对方伤害彼此的权利。顾回离不开江岸，发情期没有江岸的拯救，他会死。也是因为结番，他不得不屈服于永远只爱江岸的誓言，就算内心深处多么想逃避他，想甩开他，也还是没办法超脱标记的惯性，没办法改变自己潜意识里的爱和付出。Alpha和Omega生而不平等，即便两人相互制约，但标记之后的关系里，Alpha主导者一切，顾回只能一再地原谅他，避无可避。  
“可顾回也是一个自由的人啊。”说着说着，又要哭了，他就是太容易共情。为顾回，也为了自己。  
“你又怎么知道，顾回能彻底放下他？宝宝，我都叫你不要管，这是他们的事。”  
“我就是看不下去，看不下去顾回要被他牵着走，明明那么恐惧他，那么痛苦，还不能逃脱标记的规则，继续任由江岸摆布。他应该彻底忘掉旧爱，重新开始自己的人生。”  
江潭越听越难受，后背发凉，他不想再听下去。  
“闭嘴。”

昔年愣愣地转头看他，末了，笑着说：“你会怎么做？”  
“江潭，如果是你，你会怎么做？”  
“你以后也要跟Alpha结婚的，不是吗？”  
“那时候你要怎么做？”

 

最痛苦的不是结局，而是等待一个结局。  
他早就说过了，和江潭在一起的日子都要上税的，而且是每天按时交税。  
那个税务条目明晰：1.永远不能登记注册为一家人。  
2.永远不能怀孕生孩子。  
3.永远要承担江潭随时离开的风险。  
4.做好江潭跟其他人结婚的准备。  
5.做好江潭婚后，被江谭养起来的准备。  
江潭没有责任，这些都要他独自承担。  
每一条每一点他都比所有人清楚。他是豁出一切，不要脸地在跟江潭在一起。  
这些事实时常会被眼前的幸福蒙蔽，但他们是真实存在的。

他不单单是为了顾回的事情愤怒，也在为自己注定的结局愤怒。  
是一种无力的挣扎，一种无效的呐喊。

“江潭，你跟你哥都是一样的人。”  
“你只会比你哥还狠。”

 

说完，他拿起自己的包，头也不回地出了江潭的房子，整整一个星期都没有再回来。

他愤怒又痛苦，他绝望又饱含希望。他能预见自己的结局，却抱着江潭能把他拯救的希望，他知道这个希望不切实际的几率，却还是抱着希望不停地过着。他们都不想面对未来，他们都在逃避。昔年心里有火，不停往外窜，江潭一整个星期都没有好眠，彼此想念对方想念得要死，却没有一个人肯出来和解。  
江潭顶着黑眼圈，盯着手机桌面里昔年的笑脸。——柳昔年，有时候，你比我更狠。

他知道昔年只在他一个人面前软绵绵任他欺负，一到外边就是个野的。  
但好歹是成年人，最起码能沉得住气不闹事，直到那天之前他都是那么想的。  
坐在办公室边想他边生闷气的时候，肖旭着急地冲过来，握着手机，说：“小柳出事了。”  
直到那个时候，他都是那么想的。


	39. Chapter 39

第三十四章

 

你发现了吗，  
我是在零星地把自己给你  
——茨维塔耶娃

 

BGM——《双生光》祁紫檀 ！！必听！！！

 

昔年并不开心，和江潭分开的一周他想了太多。  
很多时候他总是说着一种想法，心里却想着另外一种想法，可这一周以来他的想法出奇一致。  
即将到来的26岁、最近一直在生病的柳老头、他奇怪的生世，和江潭之间实际存在的差异….还有彼此永远也办法靠近的心。  
如果想忽视的话，他可以活得和从前一样开心，但他发现自己再也不能用快乐来粉饰这些问题。  
他开着那辆小电瓶，抬头看老城区纵横的电线，被电线切割的蓝天。突然想朝着天空呐喊出来。  
今天接的单子是帮客人送盒饭，老城区新开的酒吧。请了很多人来帮忙，卖盒饭的人家忙不过来就请他跑一趟。  
实在是有些热，他没有戴头盔，等斜对面那个光着上身露出纹身的胖子一拳朝他砸过来的时候，他多希望今天能戴上头盔。  
盒饭送到，那帮人开始找茬，一会儿饭菜和说好的不一样，一会儿又有几份没有送来。他一直解释自己不是店里的人，这些情况也不清楚，但是会如实传达给老板。可无赖混混最爱做的，莫过于找茬挑刺，然后打架斗殴，以显示自己身份的特殊性。  
他心情不好，烦不胜烦，跨上小电瓶就想走，连脸上的笑都要挂不住。  
“站住啊，你想走就能走？叫你们老板亲自过来，不然这事儿没完。”为首的光头踢了踢他的小电瓶车轮，不放他走。  
这人得有一米九以上，一座山一样挡在他面前。  
“我只是帮人家老板送盒饭的，具体的情况我顺路去给老板说，成吗？”昔年尽量放轻了声音，不激化矛盾。  
“你一个送盒饭的也配用这个口气跟我们哥说话？”有人从后面冲上来，气势汹汹地朝他喊。  
“那你们想要我怎么做？”昔年站起来，扶住小电瓶，和那个为首的混混对视。  
那是个III型Alpha，他饶有兴趣地盯着昔年瞧了瞧，他闻到昔年身上江潭信息素的味道，也闻到那股信息素里交缠的，昔年的味道。  
然后撇着嘴靠近了他。  
玩味地笑着说：“哟，还他妈是个Omega，这年头Omega也敢出来送外卖，不怕被强｀奸？”  
昔年彻底冷了脸，胸口上下起伏，努力平息怒火。  
“长得还挺漂亮的，给我们哥上上，说不定也就放过你了。”  
“反正你们Omega是个Alpha都可以吧?”  
“这些Omega能有个啥啊？哈哈哈”  
为首的光头一脸油腻地靠近昔年，俯身嗅嗅他的颈窝：“Alpha的味道，好凶的Alpha，平时没少在床上折腾你吧？”  
后面几个人听了这句话，笑得更大声了：“让我们哥好好疼疼你，保证你回去就跟丫分手。”  
那个高大的Alpha又走进他一步，昔年往后退，他抓着昔年的胳膊，感叹：“好细的胳膊，怎么，还没被标记？”  
他看了看昔年的后颈，那里干干净净，一个牙印也没有。  
光头Alpha盯着昔年的小脸，说：“你是出来卖的？所以才没被标….唔！”  
昔年一拳砸在他脸上，然后一脚往他裆那儿踢去。Alpha被打到蜷缩在地上，捂着裆部哀嚎。从没有见过那么大力气的Omega，而且还那么敢打。一群兄弟见自己大哥倒了，纷纷冲上来要打他，如果只是两三个人，他肯定招架得住。这一群光是冲上来打的也有七八个，他冲其中一个打了几拳，斜对面的胖子一拳打到他的脸，打到鼻梁和上嘴，鼻血流出来，牙龈也出了血。不一会儿他就被七个人按到地上，脚踩着他的背，一拳一拳往他身上招呼。  
实在是疼，但他心里攒着火，愣是没有哼一声。  
浑身被压得不能动弹，肮脏的鞋底踩在他的衣服上，  
可他却想——”这衣服是江潭给我买的呢，早知道今天就不穿出来了。“  
他还记得江潭亲自把他牵进店里，然后钻进试衣间，亲手给他穿上这件短袖。  
在试衣镜前吻他的额头，当着肖旭和售货员的面说：“我的宝宝穿什么都好看。”来着。  
他都没敢忘。  
哪里舍得忘。

 

他从来不觉得江潭会来救他，他只是在这一分钟想到他了而已。  
念头从他身上瞥过地想，不带期望地想。

那个光头Alpha站起来，用力按着他的脸，左半边脸被按在粗粝的地面。他吃力地抬眼，只看见对面那条街围观群众们的脚，和一条路过的狗，和他一模一样。拳头往他后颈腺体砸过来，昔年认命地闭上了眼睛，心头那股火终于熄灭。  
那是Omega最脆弱最致命的后颈，一拳砸下去就算不死也要在病床折腾小半年。  
光头咬着牙一拳砸下去，还没砸上，江潭一脚，把他踹进了对面街的人群里。  
然后肖旭开着车冲破人群，停车熄火，迅速杀到现场。  
保镖们训练有素地跳下车，很快把闹事的人收拾得干干净净。  
他们开着车过来的时候已经站满了人，江潭先下车冲进人群，如果他来晚一点那一拳下去昔年就要没了。  
那一秒他几乎要崩溃，如果柳昔年人没了，他也不想活了。  
他把昔年抱进怀里，昔年睁着右眼看他，左脸被地面磨出了血丝，左眼已经肿了。  
“你怎么来了？”分明是惊喜的语气。  
“我来得太晚了。”江潭鼻子一红，生生要哭出来。  
“少爷！小心！”就在江潭把昔年从地上抱起来的时候，那个光头挣扎出来，拿着钥匙扣山的水果刀朝江潭刺过来，江潭错开，只刺到肩膀。白色的衬衣很快渗出血。昔年睁大了眼睛从地上爬起来，一脚朝那个光头踢过去，大骂：“你他妈敢打我的人？！！”  
他夺过他手里的水果刀，想也没想就朝江潭刚才受伤的同一个地方刺进去。  
水果到头锋利细长，昔年用力往他肉里刺，然后握着刀在他肩膀残忍地搅动，血喷出来。  
饶是多强壮的Alpha都受不住这种痛，光头发出痛苦的哀嚎。  
“我的人你他妈也敢动？！”昔年咬牙切齿，眼睛猩红，就算刚才被百般羞辱他都不曾这般生气。  
江潭冲过来阻止他，昔年两眼一黑，就这样晕了过去。

江家的私人病院。  
江潭肩膀只是被划到一个狭长扣子，不用缝针。简单地消毒之后包扎了。  
他坐在床前，一手抓住昔年的手指亲吻，一手抚摸他的额头，紧紧盯着他的睡脸。  
左脸细小的伤口贴了创口贴，嘴角的伤口已经消毒。手臂、后背、腰、腿都有不同程度的淤青。  
索性只是皮外伤，看起来严重了一些，都没有伤到里面。尽管如此江潭还是要替他痛死了过去。  
他平时连用力掐他都舍不得，被他养在别墅里，躺在松软的大床上都心疼他要睡不好的宝宝。  
如果他那时候赌气不管，那这个人或许就要没了。饶是他柳昔年平时身体多健康，也受不住后颈腺体的创伤。  
他深吸一口气，心口刺疼，不敢想象要是他赌气不管会怎样，完全不敢再想象下去。  
一想到这个人会死，心就要被挖空一大块，是要喷出血来的疼。  
肖旭轻轻敲响病房的门，他俯身轻吻他的额头，轻轻带上了门。  
他一走，昔年就醒来了，慢慢睁开了眼睛，不安地环顾着病房。  
“少爷，人已经抓到了。也问过了周围的居民…..”很长一段时间，走廊里只有肖旭的说话声。  
听完肖旭的话，江潭低头看着自己的手，平静地吩咐：  
“其他的坐牢，让振东把为首的那个杀了。”  
“可是少爷…..”  
江潭狠戾地揪起肖旭的衣领，命令他：  
“听好了，他差点把我的人给杀了，我要他一条命有什么不对？如果不是要陪昔年，我会亲自去杀。”  
怒到极致的Alpha，整张脸都扭曲起来，双眼泛出暴虐的光。  
“是。”  
“做干净点，不要被老宅的人知道。”  
“我明白。”  
这不是江潭第一次对人起杀念，却是江潭第一次明确地要杀人。江家做到如今的家业，哪有不动辄要人命的时候？肖旭幼时亲睹江家老爷子和江执中杀人，却从来没有看到过江潭如此失态的表情，刚才他揪着自己衣服领口，下命令的时候释放出来的信息素，连身为II型Alpha的肖旭都要承受不住，差点对着他跪下去。江执中和赵可枭这两位I型Alpha结合出来的江潭，信息素中的威压已经远远超过了他们。这样的Alpha愤怒起来，所有人都要臣服，是真正的可怖。  
等肖旭走远，他站在病房外发散了怒火，故意放松了表情，才轻轻推门进去。  
柳昔年已经坐起来了，左眼伤口微微淤青。  
尽管如此他还是用力睁大了受伤的左眼，两只黑瞳紧紧望着他。  
他朝江潭伸出手，说：“回家。”  
江潭急急地伸开手走过去把他抱进怀里，亲他开始流泪的眼睛，说：“好，我们回家。”

在那一秒，唯一可以确定的是，他们再也离不开彼此了。

刚打开门，昔年就主动贴上来，他浑身散架一样地疼，却坚定地献出自己温热的身体，确认一般地要他的疼爱。  
江潭回吻他，却不肯说话。  
没有责怪他这个星期跑去了哪里，也没有问他有没有想自己。

昔年的抚摸充满愤怒、痛苦和爱，那是一种太浓烈又太脆弱的感情。  
他着急地牵着他的手往卧室走，主动跌到床上，在江潭赤｀裸的视线之下把自己脱得干干净净。  
没有羞答答地红了耳根，没有哭唧唧地合上腿，他清醒地看着江潭，拉着他的手往自己胸｀脯摸。  
在那一秒，江潭甚至以为这将会是一场痛苦至极的性｀爱。

等昔年在他的爱`抚之中彻底软下来，哭叫着主动张开腿，自己伸手揉弄自己穴｀口的时候，此前的想法全部烟消云散。  
他青涩的果儿，他的Omega，情意绵绵地望着他，手一直主动揉弄流出水的穴｀口。  
情动的时候昔年不知所措，那下面一直湿湿地痒 。  
他不懂为什么，就自己用手揉弄， 然后可怜兮兮地开口，似迷茫，似诱惑：  
“江潭…..好难受….唔…这里该怎么办….好难受。“

 

两个人眼下的状态根本不适合做`爱。  
偏偏昔年又释放出大量甜得令他失去理智的信息素，冲击他最后的克制。  
他看着昔年这副模样，哑了声音，回他：“马上你就好受了。”  
伸手插进去 的时候昔年软绵绵地叫出来，平时怎么哄都不肯，只敢哼哼唧唧的人，仿佛为了加大彼此的快感一般，放｀浪地叫了出来。  
“啊！….嗯啊….手指…手指插进来了….啊！”他咬着指头闭上眼感受，灵活的手指摩擦粘膜，带来一波又一波快感。  
平时要江潭耐心地指导，才肯害羞地学着如何抚摸江潭，讨好他。  
今天却豁出去一般贪恋地摸他的腹肌，摸他宽阔的后背，亲他颈侧，亲他的手背。  
江潭加快速度抽｀插手指，有技巧地在里面打转抚摸，不一会儿他就爽得淌水，哭着说不要。  
他知道他需要靠做`爱来发泄，既然如此他就陪他。  
穴开始痉挛，马眼开阖准备射｀精的时候江潭伸手捏住他的性｀器，啃咬他的乳尖，含混地说：“不准射，用后面高｀潮。”  
迅速抽出手指，安全套都没戴就插到了底，刚刚被填满，昔年就叫着去了。  
里面绞得他大汗淋漓，生生要把他夹断。  
他扣住他的腰用力抽｀插，次次都顶到他最爽的地方。  
所有痛苦只能用欲｀望化解，只能靠做`爱来填补残缺。  
“啊！啊！啊！……嗯啊…用力…好深…啊啊..”昔年主动攀上腿缠住他，让他插得更深，爽到蜷起了脚指头。  
大脑和其他器官都融化了一般，只能感受到和江潭结合的地方，伴随着江潭有力的抽｀插，一缩一缩地缠住他不放。  
淫｀水一波一波地被带出来湿了床单，江潭伸手帮他整理湿透的长发，缠在指尖。

每次做`爱，不管什么体位江潭都要去看昔年。  
跟那些人做的时候看着器官插就好，但是昔年不一样，他一边插昔年一边捏着他的小脸看他的表情。  
弄疼他的时候隐忍的皱眉、玩爽他的时候害羞的呻吟、抽｀插的时候红着脸咬紧了唇、高｀潮的时候紧闭着眼啜泣…  
只有昔年是不一样的。他不是发泄情｀欲的器官，他是他，只能是他。  
只有他才能带给自己这样剧烈的快感，只有他能教会自己做`爱的真谛。

而此刻，昔年一个劲儿地尖叫呻吟，脸上却是一副十足抵触和痛苦的表情。  
爽到脸都要扭曲了，却还是睁着那双会哭的眼睛，痛苦又挣扎地望着他。  
情｀欲迸发的信息素里，交织着难过的情绪表达，江潭耷拉了嘴角，两人的表情都很难看。

揉｀捏着两瓣汤团似的屁股，把穴掰得更开。  
“江潭….啊！江潭…..嗯啊….舒服…好舒服….呜呜呜….”  
他啜泣着高｀潮，穴里缠着他不让他拔出来，一波｀波精｀液射进去，他俯身亲他，吃下他最后的悲伤。 

在灯下仔细瞧他高｀潮后的姿态，整个人软绵绵地陷进被子里，闭着眼睛流眼泪。  
粉红的乳`头被吃成艳红色，他睁开眼去看江潭，然后主动翻过身趴在床上。

撑着身体的两只手臂恐惧地颤抖，却还是坚定地说：“江潭，标记我。”  
带着和人斗殴后的淤青身体，洁白的肌肤上都是伤痕，朝他弓起上半身，亮出脆弱的后颈，是完全臣服的姿态。  
昔年释放出大量引诱标记的信息素，江潭攥紧了拳头，恨他的无师自通。  
后颈的指南针纹身，花纹繁复，寓意深刻。  
那是昔年最后最后最后的，自由。

江潭望着那个纹身，痛苦地闭上了眼睛，又被他的信息素诱哄，堪堪要把牙都咬碎。  
“我答应过你，要给你自由。”  
“求你，标记我。”  
江潭不再回答，大手捂住他的后颈，心痛得要裂开，指甲掐进掌心，已经出了血。  
“操｀你妈….江潭…快标记我…”  
又是沉默。  
最后，求标记的人还是没出息地哭了。  
“呜呜….江潭…标记我….求你标记我…”

 

我不想成为别人口中出去卖的人，不想成为没有身份的人，不想再变成没有去处、无家可归的Omega。  
我不想再一次被最爱的人抛弃了。  
快标记我，我以后只卖给你一个人。  
只让你睡。

只当你的狗。

“快标记我！”

最后一根弦断了，江潭痛苦地俯身，舔吻昔年的后颈。  
葡萄柚混合雪梨，青涩又回甜的信息素源源不断从这里流淌出来。  
这是他们在这个阵痛的俗世里，找到彼此的导航，是他们爱情的源头，是他们所有痛苦和快乐的出口。  
找准位置，江潭张开嘴，用力咬了下去。

匹配度将近百分百的Alpha和Omega，终于切断了宿命的回路，切断了爱与恨的枷锁。  
那扇通向毁灭或者新生的大门彻底打开，风吹进来。  
彼此都觉得冷，只想紧紧贴到一出，让情爱融化一切。  
结一个短暂标记很简单，结一个永恒标记太难。  
赴一场云`雨太近，共一次人生太远。

血从齿间飞溅出来，那是他们人生中最痛苦、最难过，最深刻的一次标记。  
结印之后Alpha和Omega会强制发情。

在失去理智之前，昔年忍住后颈的疼痛，笑着对江潭说：

“江潭。“  
“我想，一定是痛苦使我们相遇的。”

血和热泪滴进床单，江潭粗暴地将他翻转，不留情面地硬插进来。  
昔年如释重负，心碎地闭上了眼睛。  
——谢谢你，江潭，谢谢你。 

两头彻底发情的兽滚到一起。  
发情期AO之间的情爱没有温柔可言，原始的冲动、粗暴的交媾、激烈的射｀精。  
用精｀液灌满脆弱的生殖道，以最丑陋的面貌来注解人类繁殖的初衷。

 

“我想，一定是痛苦使我们相遇的。”

 

（PS，《双生光》“如何才能合二为一，然后毫不犹豫分离。”唱到人心碎。  
飞蛾扑火的爱，终有一天会破碎的爱，知晓结局的爱，等待分离的爱。  
明明彼此深爱，却怎么都无法化解隔阂的滋味，心碎吗？）


	40. Chapter 40

第三十五章

 

BGM——《双生光》祁紫檀  
某一种绿  
某一种飞在空中的蜻蜓  
某一种蓝  
某一种电线杆的阴影  
我以荒谬爱你  
并产生合理的结局  
——蒋勋《欲爱书》

 

Alpha和自己的Omgea结了永恒标记之后，双方会强制发情。  
昔年是III型Omega，精｀子几乎不能着床，极难受孕，而且生殖腔较其他Omega更敏感脆弱，趋于闭合。  
就算是发情期也只有短短四天。而江潭和所有Alpha一样，拥有七天的发情期，昔年必须陪他整整三天。  
昔年中学的时候的生理课手册里面详细描述了AO的发情期，以及发情期的一些特殊症状，但他从未想过会是这样。  
毁天灭地的快感，理智全部融化，两人不分昼夜地交`合，前面已经射不出东西但后面还在流水，怎么都不够。  
发情期的做`爱没有温柔可言，江潭尽量克制自己的动作，不让理智被Omega发情的信息素支配。  
只过了短短半天，床单已经湿透了，房间内全是两人甜腻的信息素，昔年瘫在湿透的床单里闭着眼睛淌眼泪，后面的穴还在一抽一抽地收缩。强制发情无药可解，他们这一周只能在床上度过。江潭擦干性｀器上的白浊，然后小心地查看昔年的情况。  
生殖道和生殖腔已经完全开了，就算中场休息，那两处也不停冒出淫｀水，稍微一摸就要高｀潮。人已经被彻底操开了，他掰开他的大腿，引来他细细的呻吟，只要Alpha主动抚上他的身体，他就情不自禁地想要，明明理智已经在拒绝，可身体无法抗拒。昔年甚至不敢想如果江潭不在身边他会怎么办，只有和江潭不间断地做`爱才能安抚这种难受。  
明明浑身上下都是伤，还要求他标记，大腿内侧全是他的牙印，没有一块干净的地方了。  
上半身布满吻痕，手臂内侧都被他掐到青紫。  
他的Omega可可怜怜，正躺在湿透的床单上流眼泪。  
他把他抱去了次卧，休战间隙打电话给肖旭处理事务，不想发情期被打扰，他亲手换掉了主卧的床单。  
发情期的Omega只能补充流食，而Alpha需要摄入太多能量。 国外读书的时候他好歹能准备一下早餐，站在厨房里急匆匆地吞着水煮蛋，他不能放昔年一个人在房间太久，发情期的Omega离了Alpah信息素的安抚会变得敏感脆弱，情况糟糕可能会产生休克。差点被噎到，他大口喝着牛奶的时候，他的宝宝光着脚丫披着小毛毯下来了，毯子拖到地上，一路上都是可疑的水滴，那是他不断分泌的淫｀水，现在整栋楼都是他的味道。  
昔年脑袋成了浆糊，江潭不在身边，他害怕地爬下床去找他，整个人抱在小毯子里，脸蛋儿红红的。  
“江潭….呜….”可怜得要命。  
江潭放下杯子，朝他招手：“宝宝，过来。”他依言走过去，江潭把他抱进怀里，伸手拿餐桌上放凉的稀粥，小口小口喂他。  
“委屈你了。”他帮他擦嘴。没有提前准备好Omega发情期专用流食，他此刻又不想有人来打扰他们，只能委屈他喝一点自己煮的稀粥。  
听着，又有人要委屈地掉眼泪，江潭赶紧放下碗抱着人哄。  
把他抱回楼上，亲亲他的眼睛，说：“我去放洗澡水，乖一点，好吗？”  
他急匆匆下楼，从厨房取了一把小水果刀。这次他再也不能失去理智，不能再弄疼了他。  
决定把水果刀放手边，随时划伤自己，用疼痛来清醒。

把人从床上拎起来，一手拿着花洒一手握住人细腰耐心地帮他冲洗，昔年觉得冷想去抱他，江潭不准，说：“站好了。”  
“嗯…..呜….”听话答应了，却还是要哭，江潭没办法，关掉了花洒把人抱进了浴缸。  
洗得干干净净的手指伸进他穴里帮他导出精｀液，两条细腿在水里扑腾，腰前后摆动着让手指插得更深，好不容易平静下来的休息时间结束。江潭跨进浴缸里，扣住他的腰就插了进去。抽｀插之间带了热水进去，昔年呜呜叫：“啊！….水进来了….啊…难受……啊！”他没办法控制自己，才抽｀插没几下就又自顾去了，江潭把人捞起来，性｀器还插在他里面。拖着屁股抱起来往大床走的时候，肉｀棒插得更深，随着步伐颠动，昔年眼见的景物一片发白，差点就这样晕过去。好不容易到了床上，江潭找来刚才的小毯子把两人身上的水擦干，就着插入的姿势进得更深，昔年爽到五官都拧巴到一块，嘴里开始说胡话：“啊！好硬…..好粗….呜呜…啊！啊!....”为了遏制蠢蠢欲动的返祖基因，江潭拿过水果刀，在手臂划了一刀，刀口不深，但足够疼痛。伤口冒出血珠，趁昔年没发现，他伸手把血珠擦干，继续专心致志地服务他。  
匹配度接近100%的伴侣，发情期的时候要保持理智太难。  
昔年体内吞吐他的肉｀棒，主动把肉｀棒吞得更深，腰已经快被折断了，还是不够。淫｀水和精｀液飞溅，床单又湿了一片。  
被昔年一绞，他爽到头皮发麻，差点控制不住射｀精。  
两人都爽到起了鸡皮疙瘩，江潭手臂的青筋暴起，抓起他两只细细脚踝就开始大力抽｀插，艳红的肉被带出来又操进去，乳`头都被啃破了皮。  
性｀器在体内摩擦的感觉实在太好，昔年受不了地摇头：“不行了…..啊啊….不行了..”江潭吻他，含混地说：“宝宝，你要加油。”  
换了一个体位，侧躺着，江潭抱着他一条腿抽｀插，这个位置进得更深。昔年捂着小腹，嘤嘤地叫，江潭探手去按压他的小腹，肉｀棒插到G点，昔年痉挛着潮吹了。和淫｀水不同，水喷出来，穴内还在痉挛，比正常高｀潮的时间还要久。昔年没出息地开始哭，江谭没忍住，叼住他的后颈胀大了生殖结，低吼着射｀精，一股股精｀液打到粘膜内壁，不停往里面射，昔年摸着肚子哭：“不要…啊啊…不要…会怀上宝宝的…呜呜呜”  
听了这话，江潭刚刚疲软下来的肉｀棒又抬了头，他掰开昔年大腿又插进生殖道。  
发情期，被标记和繁殖的欲｀望填满，江潭说：“怀吧，怀上我的宝宝吧。”  
得到Alpha的允许，像是打开了奇怪的开关，昔年彻底打开了生殖腔，化身雌兽。  
撅着屁股求插，求他射｀精生殖腔里，求他给自己一个宝宝。  
已经插得够深，腰还是不停摆动，屁股往后贴近江潭，要他射进来。  
熟透了的昔年，连眼睛都快变成了粉红色，忍不住发出最淫`荡的呻吟：“啊..舒服….好舒服..啊…射进来….怀宝宝…快射进来…啊啊 ….好涨…..射进来了…呜呜…啊…好多…呜呜…..要怀宝宝了…啊！”  
又一轮射｀精结束，江潭俯身吻他，在 他耳边说：“没问题的，还有好几天，我不会离开你的。“  
“宝宝，想哭就哭吧，我都会陪你的。”

 

与此同时，还在剧组拍戏的呈显也迎来了发情期。  
酒店大门紧闭着，整个剧组因为他的缺席而整体放假七天，费浱在酒店房间收拾行李回榕城。想找江潭打高尔夫，打了无数个电话都呼叫转移，正伤脑筋，房间门被敲响。打开门一看到来人，费浱皱了眉把人往房间里抓，厉声说：“呈显！你在走廊做什么？你还在发情期！”  
发情期的Omega信息素对Alpha来说无疑是最致命的催情剂，没一会儿整间屋子都被他的信息素填满，费浱捂住口鼻往后退了好几步。  
呈显只穿着浴袍，透明的液体顺着大腿流下来，因为发情期，两只眼睛都难受红了。  
他舔了舔嘴角，笑着说：“我来找你上我。”  
费浱慌乱地找到口罩遮住了口鼻，但效果不大。  
他推着呈显的肩膀，拒绝：“你留在这里，我先出去想想办法。你打抑制剂了吗？”  
“被我丢了。”呈显一派轻松地笑着说，然后拉着费浱的袖口往屋内走，走到床边的时候他已经脱掉了浴袍。  
“打不打抑制剂都一样痛苦，既然如此，你来陪我。”  
“不行，你已经被江潭标记过了，我不能和你做。”  
“别跟我提他…我现在想要的….”呈显伸出细长手指，从费浱的喉结开始往下抚摸，他继续说：“….是你…”然后一把捏住费浱因为信息素反应，已经半勃`起的阳｀具，迅速地把他推到柔软的大床上，毫不犹豫地坐了上去。  
隔壁，呈显的房间，圆桌上放着他的手机。  
弹出来一条新信息， 屏幕突然亮起，界面停留在他和某位私家侦探的对话框。  
“以下是柳昔年十一岁来到榕城之后所有的资料。”  
“十一岁之前的呢？”  
“档案不在榕城，没有查到。”  
“继续给我查。”  
“好的。”  
呈显揪紧床单，闭眼感受，他轻喘着说：“原来发情期做`爱那么爽….啊….不够…还远远不够….”  
“只有你的标记对象才能真正让你满足，我也只能帮你缓解而已。”  
“不要再提到他….嗯…用力….啊！”  
费浱的房间很快传来Omega甜腻勾人的呻吟，混合着Alpah的低吼和肉｀体撞击的啪啪声。

各自去了几次之后，费浱到阳台打电话安排行程，呈显浑身黏腻地坐在床头抽烟。他隐隐听到费浱说话的内容，开始是一些公事，后面连续接了两个电话，大概来自他的朋友们。“他分明不想让老宅的人打扰他们。”“你让我秘书去送一箱补充剂放门口。”“那人他宝贝得要死，你觉得他舍得？“大概也能猜到是什么内容，费浱挂断电话走进来，呈显掐掉烟头，问：”谁发情期到了？“  
费浱想也想没想，握着手机回他：“江潭，和他家那宝贝儿昔年。”  
好像是没有做好充足准备，肖旭不敢惊动老宅的人，一时间也抽不开身，只好来找他帮忙。  
他从小和江潭一块儿长大，又是江家连襟，但凡是肖旭解决不了的事儿，他都会帮忙解决。  
没有注意呈显僵硬的表情，他继续说：“没有做好准备，说是今早煮了稀粥喂人吃了，他心疼，发了好大一通脾气。”  
呈显挑眉：“那么娇贵？”  
“他江潭亲自养的，哪能不娇贵？差不多是走哪儿带哪儿，我们连一句玩笑话都不能和人说。”

听了这话， 呈显倒笑了，他爬过去要帮费浱口，一边口一边想着刚才费浱说的话。

同样都是被他标记过的Omega，一个独自受发情期煎熬，一个被他千宠万爱，护在怀里也心疼。

他自己也不是没见识过江潭是如何保护柳昔年的，怎么今天才咂摸出心碎的滋味儿来。  
发情期的Omega都脆弱敏感，他险些掉出泪来。

 

回到琼山别墅。  
江潭在口昔年，敏感的后`穴和生殖道被清洁之后又流出淫｀水，他这两天本就没有好好进食，再插进去搞不好会晕掉。  
为了缓解情｀欲，只好耐心地帮他口出来。  
昔年绷直了脚，软绵绵地叫：“不…啊…要出来了…啊…！”  
高｀潮过后还是不满足，他抓着江潭的手，要他进入自己的身体。  
没有办法，江潭还是咬牙扶着阳｀具插了进去，两天下来，右手手臂都是水果刀划出来的伤口。

昔年迷迷糊糊，又被抓起来喝营养液。费浱叫秘书把营养补充剂送到门口，江潭跑下楼拿回厨房，撕开一包简单加热一下就急匆匆拿上楼了。他的Omega还软绵绵躺在床上享受高｀潮的余韵，还没来得及感受短暂分离的不安，热乎乎的营养剂就送到了嘴边。  
喝了大半袋，实在喝不下去了。昔年摇摇头把它推开。  
江潭拿纸巾帮他擦嘴，哄他：“宝宝，好一点了没有？”  
从发情期开始，即使彻底被信息素支配，昔年也并不开心，这一句是在问他的心情。  
昔年点点头，握着他的手：“第几天了？”  
“第二天。”  
“睡一会儿吧？床单湿透了，我们去书房那边？”  
“嗯。”  
睡到半夜，昔年红着脸轻轻蹭江潭的颈窝，江潭捏他又一次湿透的屁股，说：“想要了？”没出息地点点头，又开始新一轮的交`合。

 

第四天昔年的发情期就结束了，但为了配合江潭的步调，两人不得不结结实实地做够了七天。  
这七天里，玄关，楼梯、卧室、客厅、厨房、衣帽间、仓库，书房、浴室、家庭影院、小花园，阳台… 都留下了他们做`爱的身影。湿透的床单还没来得及换又来了感觉，被抱进浴室洗干净，洗到一半又开始做。坐在餐桌前也能发情，被干到路都走不动，去哪儿都是江潭抱着去的。明明是喂饭，不知不觉下面就含满了精｀液，明明是伸指头进穴里导出精｀液，昔年就这样被指奸到高｀潮，两个人都控制不住。  
匹配度太高的伴侣一旦标记了就再也离不开，彼此都还是第一次认识到原来做`爱可以爽成这个样子。

发情期彻底结束，昔年还要连续吃上两天的流食。  
江潭请了新的佣人，把家里窗户全开，上上下下打扫了一遍。昔年愤恨地盯着江潭面前的大餐，捏着鼻子灌下一大碗稀粥，喝了两碗了肚子还是咕咕叫，惨还是Omega惨。江潭心疼他，又不敢让他多吃，切了一小块牛排喂给他，终于吃到一口肉了，昔年满足得眼睛都眯起来：“好吃！”  
见他心情不错，自己也放松了心情，宠溺地揉揉他的头发：“一会儿出门，我们去机场。”  
“去机场干嘛？”  
“顾回要跟江岸出国了，你不去送送他？”  
“哈？？！！！”

 

发情期结束，腿还打着颤就被江潭抱去了机场和顾回告别， 距离江岸受伤已经有半个月，再加上发情期，他几乎没有和顾回联络。到达机场的时候，距离登机只有一个小时，只能见匆匆一面。江潭和江岸坐在另一边，两个人给他们留出时间好好道别。  
昔年不舍地拉着顾回的手，昨日的记忆还历历在目，今天顾回却要跟着江岸走了。  
“昔年，一直以来谢谢你。”这一年来经历的太多，想要感谢的太多，一时间又讲不出来，顾回红了眼眶，紧紧握住昔年的手。  
“顾回，你怎么能那么轻易就跟他走？万一他又把你抛弃怎么办？”   
“昔年，他已经把我标记了，以后的发情期，只靠抑制剂的话我肯定是活不下去的。”顾回笑着继续说：“而且，我是真的爱他。昔年，我和他的故事实在是太长了，一时间也没办法都告诉你，只是，我相信他对我肯定也是还有爱的。这对我来说就够了。”  
“但…但你的自由呢？你的事业呢？”  
“昔年，我认命了，我是个Omega，我需要我的Alpha来保护。他的父母已经知道我的存在了，如果江岸不主动保护我，我指不定会遇到什么危险。江岸愿意主动离婚，回国带我离开，我不能再要求更多了。”  
“你觉得这值得吗？”  
“我觉得，对我和他来说，这才是最好的结局。昔年，我现在只担心你。”  
“我？我有什么好担心的。”  
顾回深吸一口气，说：“总之，你们俩要好好的。”  
昔年点点头，说：“我知道，以后我有钱了，我到国外来看你！”  
“我在那边安定下来了就联络你。”

过完安检，顾回隔着人群朝昔年挥手道别，江岸站到他身边搂住他的肩膀。现在这个年代，想见一面实在是太容易，可两人就是想哭。这一年实在是经历太多了，顾回远远地挥着手，也掉了眼泪。昔年被江潭抱在怀里朝着顾回挥手，一边挥手一边呜呜呜地哭。江潭不喜欢看昔年为了别人流眼泪，已经开始对他们的告别而微微不耐烦，江岸无奈，江潭微怒，两人不断交换着表情。  
终于告别结束，两人顺利登机，飞向大洋彼岸。  
江潭半抱半扶把人哄上了车，昔年系上安全戴，感叹：“希望顾回以后能快快乐乐的。”  
他捏捏他哭红的鼻子：“我希望你以后能快快乐乐的。”  
昔年握着他的手，额头贴在他掌心蹭来蹭去，说：“现在挺好的。”

此刻，江执中收到自己亲弟弟的邮件，是江岸父母派去的秘书，偷拍了他们在机场的照片。气急败坏的江岸父母，看到多出来的几张江潭和昔年的背影照，迅速发给了江执中。江执中把邮件原封不动地转发给赵可枭，然后叫来了庞。  
他负手站在窗前，江家的产业现在几乎已经全部交给江潭，他和赵可枭近几年都开始开发其他方向的生意，虽然是卸任了，两人都没有要闲下来的意思。虽然对江潭严厉疏离，但自己儿子的脾性他到底也是知道的，况且他们早已扫清了所有障碍，只当昔年和他从前那些玩物一样没有过多留意，毕竟那几张偷拍的照片里，连昔年的正脸都没有。庞开门进来，他吩咐：“让江潭不要玩过火。”只是一次小小的警告，昔年的存在实在太微不足道，甚至都不值得他去警惕。  
江潭回了老宅，江老爷子叫人准备了一大桌子他平日爱吃的，爷孙俩在花园里吹着凉风吃晚饭。  
老爷子眯着眼睛笑：“听你父亲说，你把人定下了？”  
江潭拿着刀叉的手顿了顿，继续说：“是的，刚才在前院给庞说了。”  
“是哪家的？”  
江谭转头看了看肖旭，肖旭走上前来，回答道：“是秦家的小姐，秦安南。”  
老爷子想了想，又笑着说：“好，好啊。这秦家一直以来跟咱们家有生意上的往来，况且酒店餐饮又做得那么大。他家长子，秦定北又是你从小玩到大的兄弟，真是一桩好亲事啊。你可有见过这位秦小姐？”  
江潭面无表情地回：“没有。”  
肖旭补充：“秦家这位小姐向来不爱跟哥哥们玩，从小就被送出去念书，咱们少爷和她一面也没见过。只听说这位秦小姐也是I型Alpha，基因编码在咱们少爷的后三百位，两人信息素浓度相当。”  
老爷子听着，说：“信息素又是另外一回事了，这个不提也罢。”  
肖旭说：“是的。不过也正是因为这个信息素，这位秦小姐一毕业就揽过秦氏所有的产业，他亲哥哥由于基因排名不如她些，现在也只能退下来当她的助手。现在秦氏越做越大，如日中天，也全归功于这位秦小姐。”  
“这么说，是个比咱们江潭的母亲还厉害的人物了。”  
江潭擦擦嘴站起来，借故说工作忙就匆匆告辞。  
走到前院又遇到庞，江潭不悦地别开头。  
庞走过来，提醒他：“少爷，一个月后的家宴，是两家正式见面的时候。请您务必准备好。”  
江潭冷冷地瞥他一眼，头也不回地出了老宅大门。

 

一路上手心都是汗。  
他摇摇头闭眼，努力忘却刚才的记忆。  
离家宴近一天，就离撕破现在美好的生活近一天。  
他不能放柳昔年走，他一定要做足准备迎接那天的到来。  
回到别墅，昔年已经来了，蹲在花园里修剪花草，站起来对着他笑。  
他逮住人就吻，咬伤他的舌头，是一种宣泄。

夜晚，昔年坐在沙发前的地上看电视节目。江潭坐过来，正要凑下去吻他的时候突然发现他新打了两个耳洞，右耳耳骨上，带着钛钢的耳钉，微微红肿。想到曾问过他为什么要穿环，他告诉自己每次想哭了，就在身体上穿个环。而今天他不声不息地打了两个耳洞，江潭心脏里插着的那根针很快又开始密密地扎他，他扯过昔年的头发，沉声道：“丑。”  
昔年静默，眨了眨眼睛，抬起头看他：“你说什么？”  
江潭抓着他的头发，回他：“丑。”  
他垂下了眼睛，没有再说话。  
时间越来越紧迫，分离就在眼前。  
他们都在用两种不同的姿态等待结局，昔年是完全让步的姿态，而他是焦躁、不安。他抓着昔年刚洗完澡后湿漉漉的头发，明明知道不能对他说“丑“这样的字眼，明明发誓要对他温柔，要永远心疼他的难处。可在不断流逝的时间中，他的焦躁不安被放大，连昔年都开始变得格格不入起来。每次对他说重话，看到他受伤的表情，他都要心痛很久。可越是心痛就越是想伤害他，只能用这种手段来提醒自己，昔年是真的在爱他。  
于是，泄愤般地，他抓住他湿漉漉的长头发，说：“这个我也不喜欢。”   
昔年轻轻笑了，摸了把头发，说：”这也不好看？“  
他看得到昔年的心碎，也因为昔年的心碎而心碎，却还要继续伤害他：“对。”  
昔年点点头，装作不在意地继续看电视。

这不过是一次小风波，不过是因为他今晚见了不想见的人，被迫选了妻子，又被迫听了那些恶心话而已。总结起来不过是，他今天又一次意识到，他和昔年快要完了。因为这个他为了确认昔年的爱，又不惜去伤害他，昔年难过，他为此心碎，只有两人真正感觉到痛了，他才能好受。  
他很快忘记晚间这段对话。

 

第二天中午。  
昔年推开别墅的门，在江潭震惊、痛楚的目光中，一步步走向他。  
是笑着的，眼里饱含爱意，不掺一丝假。  
江潭心碎到双手都在颤抖，而对面的人只是脸红红地笑着，两只眼睛湿漉漉，有些不自信地望着他。  
“江潭，现在呢？”  
江潭闭上眼，不敢再看他。

—— 他生生扯掉了耳骨的耳钉。

—— 剪短了头发。


	41. Chapter 41

第三十六章

BGM——《怪不得》《芳草地》陈粒  
《萤火虫》苏运莹

 

如果你疯狂地爱他的话，  
就会忘记自己的秩序而接受他的秩序。   
——埃里克·侯麦《四季》

 

“好看，可爱。”  
确实是好看，和长发完全不一样的感觉，最后面的头发被剃短，再加上他颅顶高脑袋圆，后脑勺的短发垂下来蓬松柔软。像高中生。  
“真的吗？！”他不自信地搓着后颈，头发短了太多，一时间不习惯，感觉整个后脑勺凉飕飕的。  
江潭接住往他怀里扑过来的他，那颗圆脑袋在他胸口蹭来蹭去，刚剪的头发蹭出静电，毛全部炸起来了。剪短了长发，人看起来清爽精神很多，江潭伸手给他整理炸起来的头发，红肿的耳尖闯进视线，他一下子冷了脸，太阳穴突突地疼。  
新打的耳洞已经愈合了，耳尖鼓起两个包，闭合的耳洞渗出了血丝，耳钉是被他用力扯下来的。  
江潭微微叹气，掌心贴上他的小脸，给他道歉：“我昨天心情不好，拿你出气了。”  
“你怎样都好看的，宝宝。”  
昔年笑嘻嘻地，紧紧握住了他的手，说：“没关系的，剪个头发换个心情。真的没关系的。”

从前的长发是那样好看，缎子一样，被汗打湿之后会卷起来，贴在他的小脸上，主动缠上他的手指。  
和他本人一样，柔软又爱撒娇。  
只是因为他一句话，第二天他就把保持了那么多年长发剪短了。  
摸着他现在短短的头发，和从前一样柔软，却再也回不到从前。  
他再也看不到每天清晨，躺在床上时铺到枕头上的柔软发丝，和他抬起手臂把头发梳到一起的画面。再也感受不到他凑过来撒娇的时候，发尾调皮地扫过他的手臂，带来微微的痒和心动的感觉。也再也不能坏心眼地捏他梳在脑后的丸子头，扯他的马尾。  
不得不承认，他失去一部分的昔年了。 

江潭站起来去找医疗箱：“我给你上点药。”  
光看一眼就能知道现在那只耳朵有多痛，耳垂还好，耳尖耳骨的那个部分红到发紫，他根本没有好好在消毒。

 

“好啊。”轻松的语气。

看着江潭走上楼的身影。  
昔年嘴角上扬，眼睛里闪烁着快意和痛苦，随时都会哭出来。

回家之后，他不惜花了好几千块钱，在市中心最大的理发店剪短了头发。  
造型师拿出几大本收录各种发型的书给他，他认真查找，仔细对照，终于找到一款跟由西和他的Omega友人们类似的发型。  
洗头的时候，洗头的妹妹不小心搓到他的新耳洞，洗发水渗进伤口里，咬得耳洞生疼。他捏紧拳头，哼都没哼一声。  
出门之前他硬生生扯下了两个耳钉，流了不少血，干涸的血把耳钉和耳骨粘在一起，扯下来的时候用了点力气，疼到他飚泪花。  
从前穿环的时候都没有那么疼。  
看着镜子里的自己的模样，快意地笑了出来。  
他甚至能想象得到江潭看到自己这个模样的时候，该会有多自责、多后悔、多难过，他甚至能感受得到江潭抚摸着他头发时双手的颤抖。  
为了他剪头发、取耳钉，就是一种赌气。  
既然他想要伤害自己，那他就亲自来，看他们两人谁最狠，谁最耐折磨，谁最先认输。

昔年躺在沙发上，等江潭抱着医药箱下楼。  
两人喉咙发紧，一个心碎得无以复加，一个痛苦到哈哈大笑，却极力装作自然以掩饰真实的情绪。  
江潭小心翼翼用棉签给他消毒，昔年掀开他的手，粗鲁地拿起棉签，浸湿了酒精，直接往耳洞怼。  
“嘶——！”是真的疼，酒精咬得伤口一阵一阵发烫，他用力拿棉签戳弄耳洞，又有血冒出来，伤口肿得更大。  
“放手，我来。” 江潭握住他的手肘阻止他，昔年扯着嘴笑，却不停下来。越消毒越严重，疼得整块头皮都在发麻。  
“昔年，快放手！”两个耳洞都淌了血，混合着一点暗褐色的脓。  
他不肯放手，就是故意做给他看的，要自己痛，要他因自己的痛而痛。他笑着，用已经沾满血的棉签继续捣弄着耳骨。  
“够了。”说着，江潭打打翻医疗箱，酒精瓶被撞倒，酒精的味道扩散，滴落到两人的衣服上。昔年丢掉手里的棉签，终于停下了动作。

江潭掰过他的脸就吻了上来，舌头钻进他口腔里吸走每一分氧气，啃咬他的嘴唇和舌尖。  
吻到一半他退出来，两人额头相贴，他道歉：“对不起。  
对不起。”  
然后又用力吻上来，昔年的眼泪滴进嘴里，两人都觉得苦。  
他亲吻他的眼泪，梗着喉咙不停唤他：“让让、让让、让让….对不起….对不起…”

他从来不爱惜自己的身体，只有江潭会确确实实地心疼他的痛。  
这次，是他赢了。

 

昔年钻进他怀里打盹，江潭闻着他后颈腺体散发出来的信息素，满足地闭上了眼睛。  
两人彻底标记之后，昔年的原生信息素多少改变了，这样，即便是独自出门，也会有人闻得出他们身上彼此的味道。从此两人不再在这个世上单打独斗，算是真正建立了最紧密的联系，就算是死亡也没办法让他们分开，不管走到哪儿，两人都要带着对方的信息素继续活下去。想到这里，江潭稍微安心，也暗暗发誓再也不能伤害到昔年。

不一会儿，他从江潭怀里惊醒，看清楚眼前的景色后又安心地躺下去。  
江潭摸摸他的后脑勺，问他：“噩梦？梦到什么了？”  
回想了一下，昔年回他：“大雪，梦到一场大雪。”  
在夏天梦到大雪，昔年自己都觉得有点好笑，接着说：“我偶尔会做同一个梦，有时候都分不清楚这到底是梦还是我的记忆。”  
“什么梦？”  
“一个大雪的冬天，我在树下捡到一个小姑娘，应该是小姑娘，漂亮得跟洋娃娃似的。我把她捡回了家，但是邻居给我和柳老头说，现在新闻报纸上都在找这个小姑娘，如果我们再收留下去的话警察找上门来了说不清楚，搞不好我们还会被当成不法分子，还要赔钱。后面我和柳老头就把这小姑娘送去了附近的警察局，走之前这小妹妹还拉着我的手问我叫什么名字，每次梦到这里我就醒了。”  
“长什么样子，你还记得吗？”  
“长得像个洋娃娃，不怎么爱笑，和她说话她也不答，就只会点头和摇头。”  
”嗯。“  
“现实生活中应该没有长那么好看的人，大概是梦吧。”  
江潭吻他的脸颊，打断他的话：“我们去海边吧？”  
“真的？！哪里的海！可我还不会游泳呢！”  
“国外。”  
“啥？！我还要出国了？！yeah！”昔年激动地爬起来，在江潭脸上吧唧了好大一口。  
“开心？”江潭挑眉问他。  
“开心开心，超——开心！”  
剪头发和打耳洞的风波就这样被昔年抛到了脑后，即便后来好几天都要给耳洞上药，他也不再感到难过。

 

呈显的发情期结束，剧组休息了一周重新开机，被影响行程的导演脸色十分不好，其他工作人员也敢怒不敢言。  
大家都知道呈显背后的靠山，除了资历比他老太多的，圈里几乎没有人敢拿脸色给他瞧。   
整理造型的时候，费浱坐在旁边握着手机刷朋友圈，呈显从他手里抽过手机去看，两人上床之后亲密不少。  
江潭发的朋友圈，从前那几条都只拍昔年，这张照片里两人都在。  
一张他拍，两人手牵着手赤脚走在沙滩上，矮一点的那个手指着远处，高的那个没有顺着他指的方向看，只牢牢盯着他的脸。  
夕阳坠落，整片海面都被染成金黄色，远远地只能照到两人的背影，但已经足够浪漫。

他把手机丢给费浱，也没有说什么。  
费浱看着照片笑了笑，不由得感叹：“太配了。”   
呈显抽出一根，叼在嘴里：“怎么说？”  
费浱有些羡慕又有些感慨地说：“他们俩啊，一个心软，一个心硬，偏偏心硬的只他心软。一个话多，一个话少，完了话少的这个只在他面前话多。一个爱笑，一个不爱笑，跟爱笑的这个在一起久了，人也渐渐不再那么严肃。外表先不说，两人哪儿哪儿都互补，信息素匹配度将近百分之百，他们是生来就要做一对的。”  
“信息素匹配度百分之百？”  
“是啊，我在江潭办公桌抽屉里翻到的，百分之九十九点几几的匹配度，吓不吓人。”  
呈显掀开给自己梳头发的造型师，去楼道抽烟去了。  
费浱跟着走出来，陪他在楼道站着，忍不住小心翼翼地问：“你跟江潭以前….到底发生过什么？”  
呈显抖抖烟灰，斜眼瞥他：“想知道？”  
“你不想说就算了。”  
“我说。”

无人的楼道，呈显抽着烟，把过去的故事都讲给费浱听了。  
费浱听后愣愣地望着他出神，嘴里喃喃：“这…..这到底是什么事儿啊？”  
呈显按灭烟头，满不在乎地说：“我他妈怎么知道。”  
“说实话，我还以为是有多爱恨情仇呢。”  
“别瞎JB想。”呈显的手微微发抖。  
爱？他最不敢求的就是江潭的爱。  
从前是他不敢求，如今他的爱已经全部给了柳昔年一个人，他们之间，哪里来的爱？

除了钱，他哪里敢求江家一点半点？  
“人就是贱的。”呈显丢下这句话就回了摄影棚。  
他跟他爸一样，都是贱的。

就像费浱说的，他江潭和柳昔年生来就是要做一对的，只有柳昔年才忍得了他，爱得了他，治得了他。  
将近百分之百的信息素匹配度，跟他们之间百分之五的匹配度完全不一样。  
他跟江潭的标记，是一次意外，一次毁灭。  
而江潭跟柳昔年的，是一个承诺，一次爱情。

除了柳昔年，其他人都不配。  
但他柳昔年，又凭什么配？

 

配不上江潭的柳昔年，正靠在江潭怀里小声唱歌。  
两个人坐在阳台的沙发上听着波涛，一起数星星。  
江家买下这个岛最好的一片海域作商用，除了高级酒店之外，在位置最好的地方建了一栋度假别墅。  
江潭童年的时候陪江老爷子在这里呆过两年，别墅里还留着不少他曾用过的东西。  
许久没有人住的大别墅，家具都被白布盖着，空气里都是灰尘的味道，他们一来就要重新打扫，今夜只能暂时在酒店住一晚。  
酒店地理位置绝佳，一打开窗就能看见海，夜晚，海面平静下来，酒店亮起灯，远方黑乎乎一片。  
腥咸的海风吹过来，他能闻到昔年洗发水的香味。  
“喜欢这儿吗？”  
“我第一次看到这样好看的海。”  
土包子昔年，看见海就激动地在沙滩大喊大叫，赤脚踩下一串欢快的脚印，拉着他捡贝壳。  
晚饭若不是他拉下脸阻止了他，这人估计得吃龙虾吃进医院，跟个五岁小孩一样，没半点克制。被凶了之后委屈巴巴地啃着江潭端给他的蔬菜沙拉，江潭看得心疼，又松口允许他再吃一点点。苦瓜脸立刻变笑脸，江潭无奈地捏他脸蛋儿，说：”少来这套“  
回想晚间昔年的可爱举动，江潭牵起嘴角浅浅地笑了。  
“明天可以冲浪吗？还有那个那个，被快艇拉着飞得老高的那个，还有潜水、观鲸…还有赶海拾贝壳！“  
“宝宝，你不会游泳，冲浪潜水都不能做。”  
“是你教得不好！”江潭拉着他在泳池集训好几天，半点成效都没有。  
“我怎么教的？”  
“你还好意思说，你！你…你….”说好了教他游泳，没学到几分钟，他就把自己裤子剥了，在泳池里把他给….给…说好了教他水下睁眼憋气，才刚学会，他就在水下抱着他狂亲，亲得俩人差点溺死在泳池。昔年面红耳赤地啪啪两巴掌扇江潭大腿上。  
“别墅那儿有条路，直接通往海滩，那片区域不准游客进入，很安静，随便你玩。”  
“太好了！我最近一直在看赶海视频，那些大叔拿着夹钳在礁石里抓青蟹，然后在退潮的沙滩拾海白、兰花蟹，抓鳗鱼。越看越爽！那种丰收的喜悦，抓到了就回家做大餐，这种生活也太美了吧！你说，我也能抓到大螃蟹吗？”  
“当然能。”  
“江潭，怎么办，我激动得都要睡不着了….”  
实在是不舍得毁了他的兴致，没办法只能趁他回房间捣鼓自己行李的时候打电话给肖旭，让他准备。  
“告诉陈伯我们明天过来。”   
“还有，他要抓螃蟹。“  
“在沙滩的礁石缝，还有浅海区放生青蟹、兰花蟹，还有鳗鱼…不要太大。”  
“把酒店厨师请来，教他做海鲜。”

 

被蒙在鼓里的昔年整理着自己带过来的行李，想到明天赶海的丰收，乐得合不拢嘴，屁股一扭一扭的，江潭看得翘起了嘴角。  
这天凌晨，肖旭发了一条意味不明的朋友圈：”最可贵的事不过是，有人会守护你的天真。“  
他从小看着长大的少爷，也终于学会了如何爱人。

 

即使知道江潭的家世，见过不少大场面的昔年，也还是看呆了眼前这栋别墅。  
江潭搂着他往里面走，他一边上楼梯一边感叹：“我这就叫傍大款吧？”  
听见某人把自己叫“大款”江少爷微微不悦。  
“不是…江少爷，小江总，您家是有多有钱啊！”他看着壁炉上那排古董花瓶，由衷感叹。  
江潭沉默，把他往自己住过的房间拉。他甚至不敢摸雕花的楼梯扶手，看上去就很贵。  
逛完了这一层，他带他去自己的秘密基地。

厚厚的窗帘紧闭，江潭也不去开灯，昔年把窗帘拉开，光跑进来，整个房间的壁纸都是浅浅的蓝色，壁纸上走着凹凸的金线，描出复古华丽的淡淡花纹。 露台上还有斥巨资买来的天文望远镜。他八岁到十岁的两年在这里度过，房间里摆放着他曾经看过的一些书，拼好的模型，亲手淘来的古董。  
昔年站在窗旁，仔细欣赏房间的每一个角落，过了那么多年，这些东西都保持着他们离开前的状态，连书摆放的角度都和那时候一模一样。他身旁有一个画架，上面还有一幅未完成的油画，平静的海面。画架下反靠着好几幅油画，昔年蹲下去看。  
一个花瓶、几个苹果、一串葡萄、一朵花，画的无非是一些最基础的物件。  
他却能从里面看到童年时代的江潭，系着领结穿着皮鞋，严肃地拿着画板在画布上涂抹的样子。

听到脚步声，他笑着转过身。江潭进来的时候看到的就是这样一个画面——昔年抱着他童年的习作，站在光下，房间里的灰尘在慢慢舞蹈。他在一片浅蓝色里对着自己笑，毛茸茸的头发镀了一层光，空气里都是他信息素的味道。  
江潭放缓了呼吸，那两年他常站在自己站的这个角度，仔细观察整个房间，调整家具和摆件的位置。那时觉得这个房间虽舒适，却总有缺憾，如今昔年往画面里一站，一切都对了，哪里都对了。  
昔年放下画朝他走过来，江潭朝他伸出手，嘴角两颗浅浅的梨涡，像个绅士。  
昔年加快了心跳，远远地就伸手寻他，两个人牵到一起去的时候，昔年说：“江潭，你真好看。”

“跟我来。”  
他们上到阁楼，江潭拿出钥匙打开一个保险柜。那是江潭带他来这里的目的之一。  
保险柜里堆满了他幼时收藏的东西，他在最里面找到一只崭新的绿色绒布盒子，昔年凑过去：“这是什么？”  
江潭小心翼翼地打开它，是一条颈链，中间一颗晶莹清澈的祖母绿吊坠，周围镶嵌一圈极细的钻石。  
一颗三克拉的钻石坠子固定在链扣旁边 。整条颈链剔透闪亮，价值连城。  
江潭把那颗钻石吊坠取下来放进手心，然后帮昔年戴上颈链。  
昔年心脏砰砰跳，那颗祖母绿宝石贴到自己后颈腺体那块皮肤，冰凉且贵重。  
简单大方的设计，远远看上去只是戴了一条又细又闪的颈链，不细看，完全看不见后颈处那颗价值连城的祖母绿吊坠。  
江潭轻抚他后颈皮肤，他的纹身，那个指南针面板上，此刻镶嵌着一颗剔透的祖母绿吊坠，所有的东西都对了。  
昔年胆怯地想摸又怕把它摸断了，只能不安地抓紧江潭的手：“江潭…快取下来….我脖子好重…要断了….呜呜…”  
“不重，戴好了就下去吧。”  
“我不能要，我一个不识货的都晓得，我怕…这肯定很值钱…我….我配不上它”  
“宝宝，它就是为你买的，你在怕什么？”

“什么跟什么…什么为我买的..”  
江潭把人抱进怀里，用最精炼的语言给昔年把事儿说了一遍，昔年听后眼眶湿湿的，被他一哄，在阁楼呜呜地哭了出来。

他九岁的时候，江老爷子带他去了一个古董拍卖会，他当时一眼相中，用毕业后就接管江氏这个承诺换来了这一条价值不菲的颈链。这条颈链曾属于某个皇室的王妃，那是她少女时代，年轻的王储在他们婚前送去的礼物。王储酷爱珠宝，在看到王妃的画像之后对她一见钟情，为了表达自己的爱意，挑中这颗宝石，亲自制作，花费了两年的时间才完工，而后不远万里，亲自送到王妃面前。王储把祖母绿吊坠设计在后颈，以表达自己含蓄却隽永的爱，要把这份爱贴近腺体，刻进信息素里。两人婚后幸福美好，相伴六十余年，儿孙满堂。最后在同一个日子，十指紧扣躺在床上，一起闭上了眼睛。当时两人紧握的手里就是这条颈链。  
寓意最初的爱和最后的爱，是浪漫的极致。  
听完这个爱情故事的江潭没有多大反应，年仅九岁的他，只问了江老爷子一句：“祖父，我是否一生都无法遇到我的挚爱？”

从小接受只有AA结合才能培育完美基因这样思想的洗礼，就算书本里如何津津乐道所谓的“命运之番”，他都没有相信。不是不想，是不抱期待。在这样的家庭，作为下一代江氏的继承人，他根本没有自由找寻伴侣的权利，他和父母一样，只是培育最完美继承人的工具而已。这些不朽的爱情传奇，只是为了给那些下九流的闲人看，以满足他们庸碌人生的美好幻想罢了。  
“凡事都有例外，那要是真的遇上了呢？”  
他小手一指，洋娃娃一般的脸，严肃地看着台上那条璀璨的颈链，说：“那我要亲自，给他戴上这条颈链”  
后来他把这条颈链收进了保险柜，而后渐渐忘记了这个誓言，只履行了毕业就接管江家的承诺。  
这条早被他丢在记忆里的颈链如今又被翻箱倒柜地找出来，江老爷子嘴里的那句例外，成了最准的预言。  
它还和被他们买下的那天一样璀璨，或许还和王储亲自捧到王妃面前一样崭新。  
这条颈链在百年时光的涤荡中，终于又一次被人不远万里送到了爱人面前。

然，向来嘴硬的江先生，必然不会如实告知柳同学。  
他告诉昔年的故事，不过是——“小时候跟着老爷子去拍卖会，一眼相中它。那时候跟老爷子打赌，如果将来遇到了我的番，一定要亲手给他戴上。我当时赌我遇不到，没想到我输了。今天，我兑现了诺言，亲手给你戴上了。”  
尽管如此，听了这种话，傻瓜昔年还是感动得在他怀里嘤嘤哭，江潭伤脑筋地抱着人哄。  
不禁想，若是他知道了真实的故事，搞不好会哭到休克。  
为了不让他住院，为了他今天的赶海丰收，他打算把这些曲曲折折继续烂在记忆里。

牵着昔年的手走出别墅的时候，一束光刚好穿透他后颈那滴莹润的绿。  
江潭在心底许愿——若你们的爱情真的不朽，那就给我最好的祝福。

祖母绿寓意善良、永恒、幸福，王储与王妃之间的爱情赋予了它永恒的浪漫、不凋谢的爱。  
而在江潭的眼中，这颗石头只一个简单的寓意，而他求的也只是这个寓意。

 

——共老。


	42. Chapter 42

第三十七章

他们彼此深信，是瞬间迸发的热情让他们相遇。  
这样的确定是美丽的，但变幻无常更为美丽。  
——辛波斯卡《一见钟情》

BGM——《海浪》Deca Joins 必听！！

上次听呈显说了他和江潭过去的事儿，费浱一直想去一趟江家，顺便探望探望江家老爷子。  
刚好空出两天的时间，他去了一趟江家老宅。  
老爷子精神不错，一见到费浱就丢下鱼竿拉他进书房说话。  
拉了半天家常，费浱站起来翻老爷子的书柜，随便抽出一本书，貌似随意地问：“江爷爷，我最近在跟呈显拍戏来着。咱们家江潭，和人家到底发生了啥？”听了这话，老爷子褪去笑容，苦着一张老脸感叹：“是咱们江家对不起他。”  
“可那不过是一场意外啊。”  
“那年，他难得回一趟国，就跟你、还有赵烈几个玩野了一点，那个司机当时在他父亲手下做事。”  
老爷子摘掉老花镜，继续说：“谁知道这个司机背叛了他父亲，把高烧不退的江潭丢到了大街上。那天早上这孩子只是路过，要去隔壁的早餐店吃早餐，也是倒霉才碰见他。后来江潭把这事儿忘得一干二净，医生说，I型Alpha大多数都会忘掉自己第一次返祖的记忆。是咱们江家欠他的。”  
费浱微微震惊：“江潭都不记得了？”他没有听呈显提到这一点。  
“是啊，要是他记得，他也不会对那孩子那么冷漠。至少还会有点愧疚。”  
费浱合上手里的书，蹲下来帮江爷爷捶腿，继续问：“那呈显的父亲，真的是被…..”  
“他父亲在酒吧陪酒的时候就染了病，后面为了向咱们家多要点钱，以死相逼，逼江潭父亲签了合同。”  
他记得那天呈显说的是，当时他被返祖期的江潭标记之后提前经历发情期，还在长身体的年纪，发情期只有痛苦。他躺在医院天天发高烧、呕吐，发情期结束，他回到家发现他爸爸被枪杀了。只留下一份沾着他血的合同。  
双方各执一词，他不知道该相信哪一边，但江老爷子绝不可能是会捏造事实的人，费浱摇摆不定，最终主动结束了这个话题。  
整件事疑点重重，连经历过的人都理不清脉络，对那段遭遇一无所知的江潭更是一个字也讲不出来。  
他所知道的，都是周围的人强加给他的。而呈显在那个事件中失去最后的亲人，留下的只是痛苦和恨。  
他甚至有些后悔，当天没能多在赵烈家玩一天，哪怕是一天。  
这样一来所有的事兴许都不会发生。

另外起了一个话题，正聊到一半，有旧友来探望，老爷子让他在书房自己坐会儿。  
没两分钟他就想走，走到门口的时候突然想到一件事儿。  
只是很突然就想到了。  
他从见昔年的第一眼就觉得眼熟，回去想了半天都没想到到底从哪儿看过这个人。  
刚刚到书房门口的时候脑海闪现一个画面，是孩提时代他与江潭们在院子里野的时候，趁管家没看到，他独自溜到老爷子的书房，在里面乱翻。而后从书柜的柜顶翻到一个巨大的木箱子，里面装着几张照片。  
他打开书房门四处看看，没有人注意他。  
那个木箱子现在已经不在那里，但他依稀记得形状，在书房翻了半天，连暗格都找了，最后发现这个箱子在书桌底下，跟几只差不多尺寸的箱子放在一起，不仔细找还看不出来。他趴到地毯上把箱子拉出来，幸好江家佣人勤快仔细，不然他准拉一手灰。  
打开箱子，里面还是只躺着那几张照片，他拿起来仔细端详。当年他也是这样端详着照片里的孩子的，和他们一般大，是一张全然陌生的脸，从来没有见过。那天，老妈妈在外面喊他，他着急地看了两眼就跳下了椅子。为了防止再忘记，他拿出手机把相片都拍了下来，轻手轻脚地关上箱子推回原处，很自然地出了江爷爷的院子。  
一出江家大门，他立刻把那几张照片发给了江潭。

 

“你看看这几张照片，像谁？”

一个陌生人的百天照、周岁照、还有几张是三岁、五岁、七岁时候的纪念照。  
胖嘟嘟的圆脸，两只大眼睛，跟个糯米团子似的，世界上所有可爱的小孩都长一个样。

“不像谁。”

费浱放大了仔细看，确实不像谁。要说是像昔年，倒不如说更像呈显一点，但是照片里的孩子没有昔年那两颗标志性的泪痣，嘴唇的形状也和呈显不大像。费浱只当是记忆错乱，也就没有再继续想下去。  
退出和费浱的对话框，江潭捏着昔年的下巴仔细端详他的五官，再对比一下刚才那孩子的照片，确实是不像，那孩子眼下是没有泪痣的，塌鼻子肉鼻头，跟昔年挺翘的小鼻子完全不一样。昔年正开开心心地夹礁石缝里的大螃蟹，还以为江潭要吻他，他主动闭上眼睛给了江潭一个百分敷衍的吻，又趴到石头上跟螃蟹战斗。  
江潭脱掉拖鞋，赤着脚踩他的翘屁股，昔年别的地方不说，这对屁股真是长得好。  
又白又软，跟两团年糕似的，特别好吃。

被踩得不舒服，昔年爬起来给了他一拳，两个人就在海边打了起来。  
昔年真打，江潭闪避，调戏一样地摸一把屁股掐一下脸，等被调戏的人真的生气，拿着夹螃蟹的钳子就要出手的时候，江潭捏住他手腕握住人的细腰就吻了上去。  
肖旭大声咳嗽，立刻把陈伯往另外一个方向带。  
把沙滩留给他们，让他们多亲热一会儿吧。

 

赶海大丰收，尽管江潭吩咐放生的大部分“海货”都溜了个干净，昔年还是抓到不少螃蟹。  
专门调来酒店的主厨教他如何做海鲜，昔年在别墅宽阔的大厨房，用英语跟主厨聊了一个下午，江潭靠在门边听着。虽然略微生疏，但发音标准，能流利地表达自己的意思，即使没有用高阶词汇，但一听就知道不差。他常年混迹市井，干的活几乎不使用外语，按理来说应该会很生疏。 有些惊喜，他望着他系着围裙乖乖巧巧听主厨讲解的身影，莫名其妙就带了笑容。昔年就是个宝藏，越挖掘越觉得他浑身上下都闪闪发光，不知道该说是柳如秋教得好，还是他生来如此，在那样的家庭条件下长大，还能长得那么好，不得不说是奇迹。  
吃完晚餐，昔年提议散步，两人牵着手沿着沙滩一直走，走了很远。  
海面平静下来，灯塔的光偶尔扫过，轮船的鸣笛声太远，整片夜空下仿佛只有他们。  
他赤着脚，左脚踩在水里，右脚踩在沙滩上，留下一长串脚印。  
海风温柔，但也吹乱了他的短发，两人交握的掌心微微出汗，昔年很突然地就想哭。  
“江潭，我真的好喜欢你哦。”又是每天例行的告白时间。  
“嗯。”  
“我每一天都在想你，都在喜欢你。”  
“宝宝，我知道，我每天都感觉到了。”

风吹过来，他们的信息素随风飘向更远的地方。  
昔年颈间那条颈链格外闪亮。  
他的声音被风盖过，忽近忽远——“真想让时间永远停在这里”  
月有阴晴圆缺，他们的爱情故事到了这里，是最好的结局。

“让让，我们还会一起很久。”他的声音也一并被风吞没，但是昔年听清楚了，他笑笑，握紧了江潭的手。  
掌心贴着掌心，掌纹印着掌纹，他泪腺里排不出来的眼泪，尽数化成掌心的汗水，在与他十指紧扣的时候冒个不停。

莫名其妙，他就是想唱歌，这下大风又起，海浪拍打礁石，他的歌声乘着海风飘向远处的灯塔，一部分哼唱被风吞没。  
江潭牢牢扣着他的手，在海浪声中，只依稀听得他唱：

（《海浪》Deca Joins 创作这个故事的灵感来源，不听不行！）

“盼着 望着 但明天太远了”  
“我还等待着被拖延的人生”  
“我习惯了生活是沉闷和孤单的总和”  
“我是个悲哀的空壳”  
“我们走着 顺着淡水河”  
“趁着夜色我想呐喊却寂静无声”  
“但我想通了”  
“必须在沉沦和失望间选择”  
“今晚的风 没有颜色”

 

歌声戛然而止，昔年抬头看他，笑着说：“我不怕的，江潭，我真的不怕的。”  
那首歌他并没有唱完，后几句“这就是我的生活，太阳在坠落，海浪在发愁，不停地退后。”他没有唱出来，不是不想让江潭听，是不想让自己听。他看着远处的灯塔，轻轻地出了一口气，是江潭找到了他，是江潭亲手带他离开了此前那个无色无味无人问津的世界，他打心底感谢他，横竖总有再见的一天，他不想再日日夜夜恐惧那天的到来，因为该爱的、该喜欢的，该经历的他都经历过了，无憾。

 

他们每天都要sex，标记之后，江潭再也没有服用抑制发情期的药物，让它自然地到来，因为昔年会陪他。 眼瞅着这两天情期就要到了。  
今夜昔年出奇配合，放软了身体主动撒娇。  
斑比一样的大眼睛深深地望着他，用手指头描绘他挺拔的眉，桀骜的眼睛，走过他脸部的曲线，要把他永远记住。  
江潭不动作，任他观赏。  
昔年眯着眼睛笑，颇有些可爱地说：“江潭弟弟，遇见你真是，何其有幸呐。”

江潭也笑了，俯身温柔地吻他。

原本以为这会是一个温柔的夜晚，谁想到突然下起暴雨，风吹得窗户大响。  
昔年细细地哼着，接受江潭的进入，刚才还耐心温柔的江潭，突然停顿了一下，而后张开嘴用力地咬上他的颈窝。  
犬齿咬穿他颈窝的皮肤，血很快滴到床单上。

他的返祖，伴随着窗外的暴雨，汹涌地抵达。


	43. Chapter 43

第三十八章 上

我把一整日的孤独送给你  
在荒凉的海滩我以堆沙为乐  
在滚滚海潮打碎的静寂中  
我诅咒潮音永远的羞辱  
就这样我慢慢等待  
等待你的身影破雾走来  
——安德雷森《等待》

 

和昔年标记之前，他每个月按时服用抑制发情期和返祖期的药物，之后主动停了发情期抑制剂。  
返祖期有极小概率伴随发情期到来，他根本没想到会伤害了他。  
如果说发情期的性｀爱是无温柔可言的交媾的话，那返祖期的性｀爱只能是单方面残暴的发泄。  
不等昔年放松身体，他咬穿他颈窝的皮肤，硬插了进去。  
双眼露出肆虐的凶光，犬齿长出尖牙，闻到血的味道只能徒增兴奋，还没有射｀精，生殖结兀自涨大，一进一出，劈开了他的身体。  
后`穴撕裂一般地痛，昔年惊慌地推他，两颗尖牙咬得更深，昔年只觉得颈窝的那层肉已经被他咬穿了。  
平日涨大生殖结射｀精，只卡在他的敏感点不动，能延长他后`穴的高｀潮。而这次，生殖结在穴｀口和穴道抽｀插，撑破了穴｀口，他甚至能听到撕裂的声音。毫无快感的交`合让他无法分泌爱`液，两人交缠在一起的地方湿湿的，只能是他的血。  
伴随狂风吹打玻璃窗的响声，昔年的脑中炸开一个词——返祖。  
是了，江潭这种症状是返祖了。  
即便是他发情期他也不曾那么粗暴鲁莽，甚至亲自把水果刀放在手边，每次要弄疼他的时候都会往手臂上来一刀。此刻的江潭并不是他，他现在的行为也并未出于他的本意，他化身野兽，爆裂返祖，不过是在付出他完美基因的代价而已。他是他的番，这个代价他也必须承担。  
昔年疼得曲起腿，他伸手去摸两人交`合的地方，抽｀插间只能感到持续的撕裂痛，毫无快感可言。趁着闪电，他去看指尖的液体，还真的是他的血。他闭上眼睛，江潭突然伸手扯他的发，头皮刺痛，他叫也叫不出来，豆大的冷汗从额角留下。  
“江潭….好痛….你听得到我说话吗…真的好痛”  
他此刻哪里听得到，眼冒红光地操干着身下温热柔软的肉｀体，用力把他揉成更加合适粗暴进入的模样。理智完全被返祖期的暴虐支配，他干着他，也想吃了他。听不到外界的声音，他扭过昔年的头，一口咬在他的后颈，在那个终生标记之上又咬了一个标记，刺穿了后颈脆弱的皮肤，昔年痛得哀嚎出来，隔着沉重的木门，外面风声大作，谁也听不见他的呼救。  
为了不被打扰，江潭遣走了所有的佣人，这栋别墅里现下只有他们两人、陈伯和肖旭而已。而此刻另外两人正在别墅旁另一栋佣人公寓生火煮粥，享用他们的宵夜。谁也不会来救他。  
“江潭！听得到我吗？江潭？”实在是疼得不行，他摇晃江潭的手臂，试图唤醒他。  
没有人听，也没有人回应。  
他身上的人，是正在经历返祖期的兽类，狼一样的目光盯着他，俯身咬他的手臂和腰。  
死死咬住他的肉，齿间撕扯，舌头舔去他的血，要吃了他。  
不能再让他插下去，不然那个地方真的会被撕破，昔年抬腿打算把他踹开，他避开，然后死死掐住他的大腿根，把他的膝盖按到耳边，人被他折了起来。只一部分的被和脖子还在床上，腰被提起，他被迫去看两人结合的地方，血逆着方才流淌的方向，从他的小腹流到胸前来。这个姿势方便他边干边咬人，他嘴里含着咆哮，张嘴咬上昔年的腿根。  
浑身上下无一处不痛，他返祖期长出来的利齿还在切割他细嫩的大腿内侧，昔年被疼得掉来泪来。  
只是这次，眼泪再也无法浇灭江潭的火。  
没有力气，只能张开手掌虚弱地寻他，江潭以为他要挣扎，用力掰开他的手，夜里只听到咔嚓的一声，手臂脱臼。  
随后是昔年疼到差点崩溃的尖叫——“啊！”  
疼痛使穴收紧，那感觉太好，江潭终于射｀精，迎来今夜第一次高｀潮。  
可是不够，完全不够。  
趁着江潭享受高｀潮余韵，昔年伸腿踹开他，着急地往跳下床，江潭很快把人捉回来丢到床上，开始新一轮的进攻。  
昔年借着闪电看他的表情，他舔了舔尖利的犬齿，嘴角还带着自己的血，那双眼再不复平静深邃。没有吃饱，那根粗大的阳｀具又挺立起来，紫红的柱身带着自己已经干涸的血液，那根让他无限快活的性｀器从未有哪一刻像今天这般让他恐惧。昔年挣扎，带着最后一丝希望，伸手死死捂住自己正在流血的穴，哀求他：“江潭…看着我….快醒过来…真的好痛，我不要这样..江潭！”  
返祖的兽，送到嘴边的肉，他打算陪他好好玩玩。不急于占有他，他一步步靠近缩在床头发抖的昔年，慢慢扯开他的手，又啃咬上他的身体。昔年看了看床头的玻璃制台灯，想扯下来砸到他身上，但舍不得。只能拼尽全力一拳砸到他的胸膛，试图用疼痛唤醒他的记忆。感觉到痛的他，下意识只觉得猎物在挣扎，领地被侵占，他凶狠了表情，一拳砸到昔年脸上。  
眼前只现一片白光，他被这一拳彻底打蒙，脸部的骨骼都要被他打碎。  
实在是太疼，太阳穴突突地跳痛，江潭又一次硬插进来，昔年发出破碎的哭泣，虚弱地骂他：“江潭，我在流血，操｀你妈，我在流血….”  
他果然是听不见的。  
昔年彻底放松下来，绝望地承受他的侵占。  
黑暗里，江潭看见他颈链的细细闪光，忽然找回了一些神志，但不足以让他分析现在的状况。  
他只是下意识地温柔了嗓音，深情地唤他的宝宝，凶残的手放松，轻抚他的发，唤他：“年年？”  
“年年？”  
昔年闭着眼睛流眼泪，他的江潭终于来找他了。

他主动伸手攀上江潭的身体，再也没有力气做其他的事情了。  
痛得连话都说不出一个字，是溺亡前最后的挣扎，拼命起伏着胸口，让空气入肺，用最后的力气来挽留呼吸。

来找他的江潭只清醒了不到十秒，复又被暴戾的返祖基因打败，落进了更深的黑暗里。  
等他又一次猛顶的时候，昔年不再求饶。

“江潭…你清醒后一定..会后悔到想跳海的。”热泪滴落到江潭的小腹，他扣住昔年的腰凶狠地在那个已经被撕裂的穴｀口进出。

昔年身体冰冷，而江潭此刻烫得像一个火炉，他无力的手攀着江潭。  
穴｀口已经痛到麻木，浑身都被他咬烂了，没有一块完整的皮肤，尤其是大腿内侧，是被咬出血来的。  
浑噩间他只想到曾经读过的一本书，书里写：“当我们爱上一个人的时候，就赋予了那个人伤害我们的权利。”  
——江潭，我赋予了你伤害我的权利。我因为爱你，实在是做了太多傻到冒泡的事情。

返祖期的江潭失去理智般撕裂他最隐秘的角落，用疼痛鞭笞他飞蛾扑火般的爱，昔年终于不再逃，害怕被他丢下一般地紧紧抱住了他。这一刻，他允许自己的瓦解。在很多时候他都不觉得自己真正属于江潭，告白的时候、在一起的时候、标记的时候….他始终觉得自己是自由的，但是在今天，这个雷雨交加，返祖到来的夜晚，他才觉得自己完全属于他了。  
是江潭发现了他、找到了他，让他不再孤独。是江潭赋予了他爱人的权利，是江潭打开了他的身体。  
只能用“属于”来开解巨大的创伤，是痛苦让他们相遇。  
他脆弱地小声呜咽，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸。  
江潭是真的在伤害到他了，可他竟然会在这样剧烈的痛里享受“属于”这样的感觉，要江潭成全他的卑贱。  
他的小腹开始传来阵痛，不得不弓起腰试图缓解，江潭不准他这么做，又一次把他推倒，折起他的腿，用烙铁一样的性｀器戳痛他，填补他最痛苦最隐秘的残缺。  
止住的血又一次流出来。  
昔年彻底晕了过去。  
却死死把他拥进怀里。

 

感觉到怀里人的身体骤然软下来，越来越烫，江谭捡回一丝理智，等他用了十秒分析出眼下的情况，暴走的返祖因子又一次吞灭了他。最后不知道是谁救了谁，失去理智地大力顶弄的时候，撞翻了床头柜的台灯，伴随着玻璃破碎的声音，肖旭敲响了门。

肖旭喝完粥后打算回到主宅来把窗户都关上，看来这场雨一时半会儿停不了。  
听不到卧室的声音，他以为他们已经睡下了，门缝里还有灯光，两人这会儿应该还在亲热。  
走到一半的时候，他闻到门缝里逸散的信息素，和江潭平常的味道不一样，他隐隐猜测那会不会是返祖。  
正抬脚往回走的时候，房间传来玻璃破裂的声音，更加证实了他的猜想，他一边往保镖组那边打电话，一边敲门。  
只能听到大雨和风的声音，等保镖带着药物杀到的时候已经过了十五分钟，他们撞开门，满屋子的血混着野蛮的返祖信息素扑过来，在场很多人都打着冷颤退后了一步，肖旭看着床上两人交叠的身体，拉着人就冲了进去。  
四个强壮的Alpha才把江潭勉强按住，他当时对昔年有多凶残可想而知，昔年已经彻底晕过去，肖旭胡乱拿着沾满血的床单裹住他的身体，将他往其他地方转移。  
他根本不敢回忆刚才看到的画面。  
返祖的江潭抱着昔年猛地抽｀插，昔年已经失去意识了，浑身上下都是牙印和青紫的伤痕，腿间的血腥气冲天。头皮发麻，他都不敢想那会有多疼。即便如此他还是仅仅抱着江潭，温柔地接纳他。  
已经失去意识了，却还是把江潭抱得死紧，用了很大的力气才把他抱着江潭的手掰开。  
他甚至都不知道为什么他不害怕，不求救，不推开他，他对江潭忠心耿耿，如果换做是他，都不可能会听话地接纳此刻的江潭。  
昔年个子高却没二两肉，奄奄一息地被抱在怀里，轻得要命。  
肖旭咬紧牙关，差一点要哭出来。

 

明明两个人都爱对方爱成了这个模样，却还是化解不了这些原本存在的东西。

绝非本意，却还是三番五次地伤害了他。

医生给昔年的伤口消毒，索性生`殖`器没有受伤。  
最严重的后颈和后`穴撕裂得没有预想中严重，消毒干净后上了药，并嘱咐在愈合之前只能进食流食，不能做`爱。  
后颈新添的标记已经开始化脓，医生把脓排出来，给昔年挂了水。  
从医三十多年的老医生，看着昔年的后颈若有所思，喃喃：“这后颈以前是有….”对上肖旭疑惑的目光，终究还是没有继续研究下去。

江潭被按着注射了三针抑制剂才渐渐平静下来，注射后头疼欲裂，他裹着睡袍坐在墙角发懵。  
返祖期断片，他甚至都记不清楚刚才发生了什么，满房间的血腥气味，他两腿打战，恐惧得爬都爬不起来。  
那是昔年的血，床单上都是昔年的血。  
连滚带爬地奔去昔年在的房间，点着温馨的灯，散发出他好闻的信息素香气。江潭却咬牙停住，不敢往里面多看一眼。

肖旭走出来，有些难过地看着江潭：“少爷，您…突然返祖，把人给弄伤了。”  
肖旭简单地把伤势都给他说了，江潭捏紧的拳头骤然放松，胃一抽抽地疼，干呕了几下，什么都吐不出来。  
“他醒了？”  
“没有，进去看看他吧？”

冷汗直往外冒，走近床边看了他良久，突然跌坐到地上，给了自己一拳。  
已经换上干净睡衣，但还是隐约可见睡衣下的伤痕，嘴角被他那一拳打得破了皮，脸肿得老高。  
他跪到地上，紧紧抓着那只冰凉的手。  
昔年醒了，转头看他，表情在暖黄的灯下十分温柔，他笑着轻声说：“江潭，你来找我了。”  
他的江潭还是来找他了。

江潭撑起来，着急地轻抚他额间因为疼痛而湿透的发，摸他滚烫的小脸：“我怎么下得了手….我怎么….”颤抖的手紧紧握着他的。  
昔年乖巧地笑，小声说：“我猜对了。”  
——等你醒过来，你一定会后悔得要死，我猜对了。

江潭颤抖着，把脸埋进他无力摊开的手心，热泪滴进他的掌心，晕开昔年的掌纹。  
感受到掌心的湿热，昔年终于嘴巴一扁，上气不接下气地哭了出来：  
”江潭，好疼……真的好疼的…“


	44. Chapter 44

第三十九章

 

 

泪从眼角滴到耳朵里，有些难受，江潭伸手把它们揩去。  
鼻子哭得不通气，只能张着嘴大口呼吸，胸膛起伏，扯得伤口更痛。嘴唇不知道是因为哭到充血肿起来的，还是被他那一拳打肿的。  
江潭眼角还湿湿的，指头温柔地拨弄他额头的碎发，低声问他：“要不要喝水？”  
昔年摇摇头，哭红了一张小脸，继续抽噎着说：“江潭，我一点都不贪..贪心，我要的只是一点..一点点而已。”  
“全部都给你。”  
“现在就够了，已经满了，我的心已经满了。”主动拉江潭的手掌贴在自己左胸口，要他隔着他的皮肤和骨骼，感受那颗心脏。

 

他一点都不贪心。  
返祖期因他受的伤都是自己税务的一部分，他要学会提前承担。不管有多疼，只要江潭会心疼，会后悔，会因为真的伤害了他而流泪。就够了。  
别的他不敢要，他只要江潭一个后悔。  
他只要能在江潭的后悔和怜惜里窥见他的那颗真心就够了。  
他们求他的金钱、地位，求攀附他得来的名利，又或者求他年轻的身体，而昔年只求他一颗真心。  
求那颗真心的附加价值，只是一次喜欢，一个只投向他的温柔眼神。

 

就算江潭承诺要把全部的都给他，他也不敢再伸手要了。

 

等不到雨停，江潭把人裹进怀里连夜赶去了医院。  
索性伤势不大，在医院呆了三天，昔年吵着闹着要观鲸，他现在每迈一步都扯着伤口疼，走起来的时候大腿内侧互相摩擦，那些咬痕在闷热的天气又要发炎化脓。实在是心疼，连上观鲸船都要亲自抱上去，快艇伴随着马达巨大的轰鸣飞出去好远，激起两路水花，离海岸越远风越呼啸，几乎听不到彼此的声音。海豚亲吻浪花追逐他们的船，昔年激动地站起来趴在栏杆上看。  
附近的渔民都说今天是最可能等到鲸鱼的日子，海上驶过很多艘观鲸的船。江潭紧扣他的手，任他把手伸出去感受海水的温度，远远看到一处，巨大的鲸尾浮出海面搅起波涛，船掉头往那边冲刺，他们遇到的是一对座头鲸母子。座头鲸母亲浮在一边，鼓励自己的孩子主动接近人类，好奇的小座头鲸探出头来喷出水花，又害羞地潜到母亲的身旁，不一会儿又扶起来，昔年坐得离它们最近，他伸手摸了摸小座头鲸的头。  
海风太大，没有人听见他的声音。  
他对座头鲸宝宝说：“你要好好长大呀。”  
离去的时候，座头鲸妈妈到海面呼吸，主动靠近他们的船，跟他们道别。换气喷出来的水柱淋到昔年的身上，他伸手进海里，晃着手掌跟它们说再见。座头鲸宝宝还不会像成年座头鲸那样唱歌，只能发出小奶音，在妈妈巨大的胸鳍下跟着妈妈往最南端迁徙。  
船停在平静的海面，昔年紧握江潭的手，说：“江潭，我记得一开始认识的时候，我总是揍你，又很抗拒跟你亲密接触。那你猜猜我为什么会喜欢上你？”江潭不知道，只能摇摇头。  
“那…..你知道世界上有一头叫爱丽丝的鲸鱼吗？她叫声的赫兹和其他座头鲸不一样，大家都听不到她在海里的呼唤，没有鲸鱼靠近她，所以她这一辈子都很孤独。我想我和她一样，就算全世界有三千万个和我一样的人，但我还是很孤独，没有人能发现我的信息素，没有人能找到我。”  
他有些低落地看着落日，继续说：“我喜欢的人不会被我的信息素吸引，我也不会受到他人信息素的影响，我和周围的人都隔着无形的屏障，而这个世界，大家都是靠信息素来找伴侣，而不是用情感。虽然医生说我是进化型，是人类进化的样本，但这后面的代价真的太大了。”

“我加了一个III型Omega的群，里面和我一样的两百多个人，来自不同国家，每一个人都很孤独。我们用不同的语言解释着我的孤独，可是再怎么呐喊也无法挣脱基因带给我们的东西。我甚至开始讨厌信息素，正是因为有了信息素的左右，我们这样的人才不能拥有爱情，但你最后还是找到了我，因为这个，我也稍微感激起我的信息素来了。”

“是你让我不再孤单一人。就算只有你一个人能感受到我的信息素，我也不再觉得孤单了。”  
“我一直觉得自己的人生就是一张白纸，我来了又走了，最终什么都没能留下。但你在上面涂抹了属于你的颜色，得以让世界看到，我是真的来过。“  
“我存在，我并不是一无所有的人，我也有故事可以讲，有梦可以做。”  
灰蓝的天空升起一轮明月，星星渐次亮起。  
他抬头看那些星星，弯着眼睛笑，给他总结：“江潭，谢谢你。你不必一直为这事儿内疚，人生总有缺憾，老天不会让我便宜占尽，这些都是我爱上你需要付出的代价，我独自承担，没有怨言。真的。”

 

在爱他这件事上，柳昔年真的比他爷们太多。  
面对那一段平静、真诚，饱含情意的告白，他甚至不敢说一个字，面对那样纯洁的感情，他无地自容得连一个承诺都编造不出来。  
伤口愈合之后，他们回到了榕城，在海岛待了将近一个月，昔年被微微晒黑。  
提着大包小包的纪念品回家，柳老头坐在家属院那颗大榕树下等他，一月未见，看见了柳如秋，没出息地在楼下就哭了。   
天大地大，他没有爹疼没娘爱，而现在，他有了两个家了。

得到他回家的消息，老宅办了一次家宴，请来了秦氏一家。  
秦定北摆弄着江潭房间的古董花瓶，江潭面无表情地坐在沙发上划拉着手机。  
他想了想，还是问：“你真的想娶我妹妹？那你那个人怎么办。”  
“不怎么办。”  
“我妹妹可不是能容得下人的那种人，见过她你就知道了。”

她工作缠身，姗姗来迟，穿一身黑色西装，踩着黑色的细高跟鞋。  
涂着大红的口红，眉毛眼睛那块尤其英气，一张没有温度的脸，江潭站起来跟她握手，能闻到她身上的烟味。  
由于是I型Alpha，信息素浓度高，性格冷硬了一些也能理解。可对待长辈礼貌周到，一点挑不出错。  
秦氏父母和江父江母攀谈的时候，江潭起身去外面透气，不一会儿她也走了出来。  
挨着江潭站着，她抽出一根烟点上，自顾抽着，也不搭话。  
“秦小姐，江家禁止吸烟。”  
“秦安南，江少爷，您还是趁早习惯直呼我名字比较好。”  
她转头对着他，朝他的肩膀吐出一口烟，眯着眼睛端详江潭的侧脸。  
“江少爷，您怎么浑身上下都是洗都洗不掉的Omega臭味，就这样你还打算跟我结婚？”  
“不行？”  
“如果不行，你会抗争？”她撇头看了看屋子里其乐融融的两家人，扯出一丝轻蔑的笑：“你有这个种吗？”不等江潭回答，她掐灭烟，回屋拿着包，道了声抱歉就踩着高跟鞋蹬蹬蹬地离开了江家。站在走廊的另一头看她没有感情的背影，那是一个比他还要冷静傲慢的Alpha，他忽而能感觉到那种被不情愿捆绑的感觉，和昔年不一样，这次是两家人硬生生把两个毫无关系的Alpha捆绑到了一起。为了利益关系，为了培育更完美的基因，为了江秦两家的未来，他站在廊下看着灯笼明灭，连声招呼也不打就离开了老宅。  
他站在别墅门口的灯下看那个繁花盛开的花园，姹紫嫣红开了一片，是昔年精心照料的结果。  
别墅亮着灯，昔年在等他回家，等他打开密码锁，他的宝宝像条狗狗一样猛地冲进他的怀抱，要他摸摸。  
洗澡吹干后的头发蓬松柔软，他乖巧地趴在他膝头，两只手搭在他的膝盖，尾巴一摇一摇，湿漉漉的大眼睛望着他。  
“喜欢。”  
“喜欢。”  
每说一句喜欢，尾巴就摇得欢快一些。

他握着他的小脸，评价：“像狗狗。”

昔年听到这个评价，又问他：“诶，昔年、年年、小柳…那么多小名，为什么总是叫我让让啊？”  
“因为让让这个名字，最像狗。”  
昔年低头，微微低落，不一会儿又抬起头来看着他笑，大度地说：“没关系！还是喜欢你！汪汪~”  
摸他溜圆的后脑勺，江潭低下头亲他。  
因为让让是我的让让，你爸妈把你丢了，只有我叫你让让，全世界只有我有让让。

电影《大鱼》里说：“人们说当你遇上你的挚爱时，时间会暂停。真的是这样。但人们没有告诉你，当时针再度恢复转动，它会无比飞快，让人无法赶上。”

他们幸福快乐的时光是这样短暂。

七月，柳如秋晕倒在家属院小花坛边。  
老城区这边要拆迁，家属院被划进拆迁范围，市政局的人过来通知他们，明年十月动工。  
城北那里专门建了一个小区，住处重新规划，如果不想要城北的房，可以直接拿八十万。  
家属院内住的都是老兵和殉职军人家属，一住住了几十年，大家都对这两栋老旧的单元楼有了感情，说什么也舍不得搬走。可上面文件都批下来了，十月开始动工，柳如秋是在座文凭最高的，他看了看上面的红头文件，急火攻心，就这样倒了下去。  
昔年到医院的时候柳老头已经在急症室醒来了，为了做一次全身的身体检查，昔年拿着单子一楼一楼地跑，还没检查出来个一二三，身上的钱就流水般地花了大半。昔年怕有什么不好的结果，打电话给江潭，江潭推掉会议就来了。提前拜托了许睦，许睦替他们安排了病房和专家，两人站在门外等柳老头做核磁共振，昔年心扑通扑通跳个不停，手心都是汗。  
折腾到晚上才出了结果，柳老头坚持要听，院长和几位老医生拿着化验单，斟酌词句，慢慢说：“肺部恶性肿瘤，已经开始转移了。”柳老头点点头，了然。昔年两腿一软，扑通一声跪到了地上，柳老头这个做病人的人还要去安慰他，他彬彬有礼地问医生：“就是晚期的意思对吧。”医生说：“我们只能保守治疗。”昔年的手已经冰透了，却镇定地说：”那就治，多少钱我们都治。“  
当天就住进了医院，柳如秋倒没有什么特别大的感受，还反过来安慰昔年。昔年握着他的手，也笑哈哈地：“没关系，咱存了那么多钱呢！顶多就挪用一点我给你攒的旅游钱，大不了以后我开着小电瓶带你出去逛。”柳老头摸着昔年的脸蛋儿，笑着说：“那还要劳烦你抽空出来陪我一个老头子喽。”昔年靠在他肩膀上，带着笑说：“没事，当年你不也不嫌我累赘吗，千里万里也把我牵回家了，我一定养你到老啊。”  
“年年，我想看书，明天你帮我带几本过来，不然这儿太无聊了。”  
柳如秋坚持让他们俩回家去睡，昔年和江潭回到家属院楼下，只看到一楼墙壁上红漆写着一个大大的“拆”字。  
昔年看着那个拆字，有些不解地说：“江潭，你说，怎么住了几十年的房子，说拆就拆了？  
怎么早上还健健康康的人，晚上就肺癌晚期了呢？  
这他妈什么跟什么啊，太操｀蛋了吧。”  
江潭以为他要哭，可他一滴眼泪都没掉，眼里发着恨，攒着劲，一声都没吭。

 

才化疗两天，整个人就瘦了大半，脸颊的肉都凹进去了。  
江潭回来陪昔年吃午餐，陪他们坐坐，柳老头特意把昔年支出去，跟江潭说了半天的话。  
都说病来如山倒，没查出是肺癌的时候还是该吃吃，该喝喝。一确诊，整个人就枯萎了下去，精神也开始萎靡起来。  
身体里栖息死亡与绝望，整个人从内到外开始腐烂。  
昔年拿着热乎乎的饭盒走在肿瘤科走廊，绝望的小声交谈不绝于耳，离这个区域近一点，空气就压抑一点，昔年进到病房之后，柳如秋抬头温和地给他说：“我不想住院了，明天我想回家看看。”答应了他，昔年带他回家，从确诊到治疗不过四天而已。  
回到家里，柳如秋深吸一口气，不由得欢快了许多。  
“还是家里好啊，你看这沙发，这书柜。”他翻着饭桌上新买的书，然后又钻进自己的房间去整理自己的书柜，昔年跟在他后面和他说话。他拿起床头柜的合照，十七岁的昔年和四十七岁的柳老头靠着，坐在家属院花坛边。柳老头笑：“十七岁，卜卜脆，你成天跟人打架，我三天两头被老师揪去训话。还记不记得？”昔年挠挠头，笑嘻嘻地说：“我们班同学都说，从没见过那么温柔的爸爸。”晚上两人吃饭的时候，柳如秋喝着清粥，帮昔年夹了一筷子木耳炒鸡蛋，淡淡地笑：“还记不记得我刚带你回家那会儿？我不会做菜，只能随便对付一些，最拿手的就这个，你那时候还在长身体，还陪我吃了一个月的木耳炒蛋。”昔年笑了：“木耳炒蛋是我最喜欢吃的菜，谁做的也没你做的好吃。”柳老头放下碗，环视了这个房子一周，有些遗憾地说：“还以为能在这房子里住一辈子，没想到明年就要拆迁了。”昔年用力咽下嘴里的饭菜，眼睛有些闪烁地说：“没关系，只要咱们在，到哪儿都是家。”  
“是呀，咱俩在，到哪儿都是家。”

三天后，柳老头又想回家一趟，他想看书，给了昔年好长一张书单让他去买。昔年开玩笑说你这是打算把书店搬去病院啊，柳老头笑着，站在窗户那儿目送他，昔年在一楼朝他挥手，大声说：“我下午就回来啊。”柳老头朝他挥手，温柔地笑着说：“快去快回，我做饭等你。”

柳如秋没有等到他。  
当天下午因为煤气中毒死在家中。

 

他闭眼躺在沙发上，像睡着了一样。  
一手拿着一个相框。  
一个相框是他捡到昔年那年，和昔年的合照。  
一个相框是他风华正茂时，和他Alpha爱人的合照。

 

昔年去帮他买书的时候，他把家里里外外打扫了一遍，所有书都归位，所有纪念照上的灰都被擦去。

一尘不染的茶几上，整齐地放着房产证、银行卡，还有一封遗书。

饭桌上的花瓶里养着新鲜的花，旁边放着一碟已经凉掉的木耳炒鸡蛋。


	45. Chapter 45

第四十章

我们被不同的时间衔在嘴里，在同一个尘世，跌跌撞撞。  
——余秀华《不再归还的九月》 

 

葬礼仓促，从外省来参加的远方亲戚们甚至来不及为他哭上一哭，人就被推进了火化车间。  
昔年是他的儿子，只有昔年能穿过停灵的房间来到火葬场内部亲自跟他道别，江潭穿着黑西装，隔着玻璃远远地看着昔年的背影。当时在灵车里，他亲自给自己戴上了孝，黑色的麻布别在衣服上，像一块绝望的拼图。  
人被推进去的时候，周围的亲属们都在小声哭泣，他看到昔年微微颤抖的肩膀，他在努力忍住不哭。

发丧的前一个晚上，昔年躺在那张单人床上，平静地问他：“你说，好好一个人怎么说没就没了呢？”  
“命运从来没有眷顾他，我再怎么难过，也不配责备他为什么离开我吧。”  
火化后，亲戚们讨论他该葬在哪里，昔年拿出他写的遗书，在狭窄潮湿的家属院公寓里，克制地读完了他嘱托的内容。  
出事的那天，他没有联络他，等他把一切料理好了才给自己打的电话，没什么情绪，整个人都空了，他说：“江潭，我爸刚才走了。你可以来陪陪我吗？”他们一起读完了那封简短的遗书。  
——“昔年种柳，依依汉南，今看摇落，凄怆江潭，树犹如此，人何以堪？”  
还记得你名字的出处吗？  
你不用为此而感到悲伤，是我想提前离开，我无法承担化疗的痛苦，也不想你再为了高昂的治疗费而奔波。这间公寓承载太多我跟他以及我跟你之间的记忆，我想在这栋楼成为废墟之前，选一个阳光好的下午安静离开。火化后，请把我的骨灰洒向滨城的大海，这样一来，在未来某一天，我一定能跟他在大海的某一个角落相见。  
我留下来的钱和这套房子，全数转到你的名下，拆迁过后要选择城北的公寓还是八十万，你自由选择。  
这是我和他送给你的最后的礼物。  
与他别后，我从未有一天真正快乐，自从遇到了你，我黑暗的生活里进来了一束光。  
我想，若那个人还在人世的话，定会乐意当你这样聪明机灵孩子的父亲吧，这样一来，我们就真的能成一个家了。  
如今你已经有了新的家，我也要去找我的家了。  
若真的有来生，真想亲自生你下来，给你一个彻底的家，给你一次毫无保留的爱啊。  
下辈子，咱们一定要再见面啊，我的儿子，我永远的小朋友。

年年，我最好的年华早就过去了。  
谢谢你，陪了我那么多年。

昔年把遗书放回茶几上，收好了银行卡和房产证。  
他走到沙发前，额头抵着柳如秋额头，声音颤抖：“我在，大家都在，你好好走。你好好走。”

亲戚们都走完了，客厅的白炽灯亮着，骨灰坛放在佛龛前，大家走之前纷纷上了香。  
昔年简单收拾了一下房间，阵雨降临。  
他关上窗户的时候，平静地背对着江潭说：“江潭，柳老头死了，我成寡仔了。”

 

葬礼结束没两天，昔年不见了。  
这天刚好赶上秦氏家宴，所有人都到齐，江潭旁边坐着秦安南，他不耐烦地在桌下打昔年的电话，一个都没有接通。  
席间谈到婚期，江父坦言越早越好，期望十月完婚。给江潭投去一个眼神，江潭没有回答。  
联络不到昔年，他现在魂都不知道飞哪里去了，早通知下面的人这两天看好他，他精神状态不好，指不定会干出什么事。  
秦安南兴味地看着面无表情的江潭，在桌下偷偷踩了他一脚。江潭收起手机，说：“后面这段时间，江氏有个大项目要开发，为了把婚礼办得尽量隆重，我们想定在明年夏天。”  
提前离席，他在走廊给肖旭打了个电话，还是找不到他。江潭喉咙发紧，害怕得厉害。  
他刚刚失去家人，不能再刺激到他，把婚礼定在明年，他还有足够的时间等他从柳如秋的死亡里缓过来，他还有时间重新快乐起来。江谭揉了揉眉心，昔年最近散发出来的信息素也影响到他的情绪，他陪着他难过，陪他失眠。有时候昔年半夜惊醒，然后高烧不断，尽管这样也还是不肯为了这些事哭一哭，不能发泄出来的情绪都堆在一起，终于把他给压垮了。  
秦安南也走了出来，嘴里叼着一根烟，Alpha霸道强烈的信息素挤过来。  
“怎么，还舍不得分手？”  
“与你无关。”  
“既然那么舍不得，何不直接悔婚？现在是你把持着江家，你还有什么好怕的？”  
“与你无关。”

 

江潭坐上飞往沂州的飞机的时候，呈显躺在费浱的床上。他勾着唇笑：“我当是多爱呢，到头来还不是迎别的人进门。”费浱回他：“江家这样的门第，怎么可能会接受一个Omega，江潭自己也知道。”“听说这位柳昔年脾气不小，他肯乖乖听话？””我不知道，我们都不敢提。秦安南亲哥秦定北都拿他没办法，我们这些局外人又能怎么办。“ ”那现在那个人知道吗？“  
费浱有些害怕地说：“怎么敢让人知道，只能一路瞒到底了。”  
呈显吐了一口烟，笑着说：“有趣。”  
随时崩盘的感觉，怎么会不有趣。

 

找到他的时候，他靠在沂州Omega救助站门口，孤零零地在那里站了一个下午。  
闷热的夏日，他穿着一件旧旧的白色短袖，袖子上还别着那块黑色麻布。  
穿梭十五年的时间，他又变成一个人了。  
江潭隔着车水马龙看他那张没有表情的脸，自从柳如秋死后他一直是这样的状态，整个人都空了，反应也变得迟钝，一句话要跟他重复两三遍。闲下来的时间不是在看书，就是在发呆，想一些不切实际的问题。  
他忽然想起那个雨夜，他背对自己说自己成了寡仔，江潭心痛地走过去把他拥进怀里，他没有回抱他，只是倔强地站着，不让自己掉一滴眼泪。可能是太过难过，他弯腰干呕，浑身都在颤抖。  
那么多天他陪他走过，如今隔着人潮看到那张脸的时候，他才惊觉，这个人是真的没有家了。  
而他能为他做的，竟然只是让自己的婚礼延期而已。  
这对他来说实在是太过残忍。

——这个人已经什么都没了，你到底还要拿他怎么办？  
一步步走向他的时候，心里反复响着这句话，他走到他面前，等他愣愣地看着自己。  
他忽而能看见十五年前的冬天，那个被父母抛弃的，邓让让的脸。  
一样脆弱、一样迷茫、一样难过。  
是他主动来找他、主动要把他接回家，既然接了，就要像柳如秋一样，不能轻易放下他不管。江潭伸手替他擦掉他额角的汗，轻轻说：“我陪你站会儿吧。”然后学着他，也靠在墙上，看着大街发呆。  
明晃晃的太阳下，昔年第一次哭了。  
他说：“我没有家了，我再也没有家了。”

 

九月，江潭陪他去了滨城，把柳如秋的骨灰撒向大海。  
弄完之后，昔年摘下白手套，跪在甲板上朝着海磕了三个响头，是他最后的道别。  
像是终于完成了一件可喜的大事儿，他脸上终于有了一些笑容。船随着波浪飘荡，昔年说：“你看，他走得那么开心，急着去跟自己爱人见面，却不要我了。不过，我能理解的，我总不能让他陪我一辈子。我听过他和他爱人的故事，这段时间我总是在算，他现在已经到了何方世界了呢？会不会已经找到那个人了，想到这些我也替他开心。我只是后悔没有好好尽孝。”  
海风温柔，他一点也没哭，也没有难过，只是伤口会一直存在。他不得不重新面对生活。

在海岛停留的几天，不巧遇到了发情期，考虑到昔年最近的状态，两人为彼此打了抑制剂。  
昔年有些抱歉地看着江潭，江潭揉揉他的头发。  
滨海有一个天文纪念馆，昔年拉着他去参观。撒完柳如秋的骨灰之后昔年整个人都重新活过来了，偶尔会心事重重地看着海发呆，更多时候还是开心地笑着，他知道柳如秋也希望看到他这个样子。  
出了天文纪念馆，他们肩并肩走在沙滩上，傍晚，天空早就亮起了星。  
或许是刚刚复习了一遍宇宙起源、了解了很多星星，昔年抬头看着夜空，慢慢地说：“江潭，你说，宇宙的外面会有什么？死去的人会去向何方，而出生的人在此之前又来自哪里？银河系还有其他智慧生命吗?它们的文明会是怎样的？他们也会有Alpha、Beta、Omega吗？他们能不能因年华易逝而唏嘘，因爱情破碎而难过呢？真想去这些星球上看看啊。”  
这是他第一次对宇宙有了更进一步的想象，站在夜空下，两只眼睛亮得像星星一样。  
江潭低下头吻他，昔年终于肯伸出双手回应他这段时间的爱情。

 

“江潭，如果你要结婚，一定提前告诉我，我会打包行李连夜离开。”  
“如果你给不了我一个家，就不要让我盲目期待。”  
“江潭，你一定要答应我。”

江潭没有说话，只是把他抱得更紧。

昔年看着对岸的万家灯火，眯着眼睛笑了出来。

海浪拍打岸边礁石，昔年的歌声被海风吹得忽近忽远，他们坐在礁石上望着灯塔发呆，昔年唱：  
“远方 远方 哪里才是远方 ”  
“原来 爱人不在身边就叫远方 远方”  
“长大后谁不是离家出走 茫茫人海里游”  
“抬起头才发现 流眼泪的星星正在放弃我”  
“请拥抱我 万一我不小心…”

最后一句“请拥抱我，万一我不小心坠落”无论如何都唱不出来，也不能发出声音告诉江潭他唱不出来。  
昔年有些慌乱地抓紧了江潭的手。

直到很久之后江潭才发现，原来昔年的失语症，早就有了征兆。


	46. Chapter 46

第四十一章

BGM——《一点甜》  
你从所有的事物中浮现，充满了我的灵魂。  
你像我的灵魂，一只梦的蝴蝶。你如同忧郁这个词。  
——聂鲁达

 

十月，昔年搬出了老城区家属院。  
为了完成柳老头的遗愿，他不打算把家具搬走。  
只带走了所有的书和自己的行李。  
他房间的东西已经全部被清空了，只有墙壁上几张海报没有撕掉，他坐在硬邦邦的小床上再看了看这个小房间，忽而瞥见墙壁上那句“哪一个人爱我，将我的手紧握。”他有些难过地别开了眼，不忍心再看。  
他最后一次环视这个他住了十多年的家，摸着厨房的砂锅，是每次柳老头煲汤的时候都会用的。饭桌是他们一起吃饭，一起看书用的，饭勺是两人一起去买的、床是两人一起躺过的，所有东西都有两人一起生活相爱的痕迹，只有他不见了。  
轻轻地叹了口气，关上门之前他在柳如秋房门前磕了个头。  
有些邻居已经搬走了，有些还在因为拆迁的事儿和上面的人扯皮，他一楼一楼跟住户们打招呼，离开前站在院子里看了这栋楼最后一眼。再次转身的时候他看到了江潭站在车门口等他，朝他伸出手。昔年笑着小跑过去，握紧了他的手。江潭是来接他回新房子的，一开始他是想让他搬去琼山别墅，昔年不要，江潭又说：“那我送你一栋别墅。”也被他拒绝了。  
“我养得起自己。”昔年这样回答，他在榕城高中隔壁的小区租了一套小公寓，干净敞亮，每天还能听到学校的铃声。刚搬进来的时候他睡不好，午夜梦醒，家徒四壁。为了填补寂寞，他淘来很多家具和摆件，尽量填满整个屋子，让它看起来不那么空。  
江潭离不开他，没皮没脸地住了进来。  
一起在阳台种花，看学校操场上学生踢球、每次学校打铃的时候接吻，一起画画、一起读诗。阳台还有些位置，江潭送给昔年一套专业的天文望远镜，两人一起看星星。圣诞节的时候，昔年送他一条昂贵的领带，他爱不释手，经常挑出来戴。江潭送给一年一家书店，全权交给他打理，升级成书店老板的昔年没有再风里雨里地跑业务，也开始了懒洋洋开门赚钱的小日子。江潭耐心地一点一点带他走出阴霾，两人就这样如胶似漆地在这间小公寓生活了两个多月，这是他们最平静快乐的一段时光。

偶尔会有那么半个小时，他说不出话也无法表达。只能慌张地坐在江潭怀里假装发呆，隐藏得太好，他没有察觉到。他上网搜索过，只当是柳如秋去世之后自己的应激反应，并没有过多关注。江潭每天除了办公和陪昔年，多出筹备婚礼的工作，分身乏术，也很少关注到昔年的变化。可被他们忽视的病症，像是一个无限悲伤的隐喻，不断预示着昔年的未来。  
昔年最近很喜欢唱《拥抱》这首歌，还专门拿来在乐队安可的时候唱给大家听，他最喜欢那句“当你看清我的美，月光晒干眼泪。”虽然江潭对他呵护备至，可他还是会从这句歌词里产生共鸣。年关将至，乐队朋友们在他的小公寓里吃火锅，最近这两天江潭都忙得不能回家，昔年一边吃饭一边和他发短信。  
散场的时候江潭才回来，浑身冒着寒气地抱他。  
“让让，陪我去国外过年吧。”  
他没有家了，他要把他带走，不能把他独自撇下。

昔年躺在飞机上睡也睡不着，江潭起身帮他盖好小毛毯，亲吻他的额头。  
“宝宝，开心吗？”最近他总是会问昔年开不开心，有多开心。  
“开心得都睡不着了。”

抵达后他们直接去了江岸的别墅。  
没有提前通知，顾回一看到昔年就惊喜地冲过来，拉着昔年看：“哎呀，怎么会瘦了那么多。”  
拥抱的时候昔年总觉得有个鼓鼓的东西抵着他，和顾回分开的时候才发现他那个圆滚滚的肚子，昔年惊讶地指着肚子啊半天也啊不出什么来。顾回温柔地笑着，拉着他的手抚上自己的肚子：“是个小姑娘。”  
昔年瞬间红了脸蛋儿，有些怕又有些好奇地摸摸他圆滚滚的肚子，说：“喔喔喔！好神奇啊！她在动诶！”  
江潭站在钢琴旁边，只盯着一脸不可思议的昔年看。江岸走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，问：“你怎么把他带来了？”  
“舍不得。”“舍不得你还结婚。”  
听了这话，他淡淡瞥了江岸一眼，走到沙发旁边揉了揉昔年的头。  
真是想让他每分每秒都看着自己，一点都不想跟他分开。

 

第一次来江潭长大的地方，他哪儿都想去。  
几天下来两人去了江潭的母校、去了周围的艺术馆，还吃了很多地道的西餐，昔年胡吃海塞，终于长了点肉。  
除了除夕夜当天，其他时候江潭都在他身边。  
去江家之前两人在江岸的别墅门前吻了又吻，黏糊了半天才舍得分开。  
除夕夜，考虑到顾回怀着宝宝，昔年担下做年夜饭的任务，一个人做了一大桌子地道的家乡菜，吃得顾回直冒泪花。昔年浅浅抿了一口酒，问他：“顾回，你在这边生活得惯吗？他对你好不好？”顾回幸福地笑着，摸着自己的肚子说：“一切都挺好的，他父母一开始不同意，来这儿闹了好几次，后面也没再过来了。他顶着压力跟我在一起，来这边之后对我无微不至，都挺好的。”昔年又说：“那为什么想生孩子？”顾回想了想：“我原本以为我再也没办法生育了，但是还是怀上了。我觉得是一种注定吧，江岸和我商量了好久，决定把她生下来。”昔年有些感慨地说：“那可真好，兜兜转转，还是在一起了。”  
“你呢，昔年？听到柳叔叔去世的消息，我也很难过。”  
“我早想开啦，他离开了也是一种解脱吧。我只是遗憾没有好好尽孝而已，快别提这个了，不然大年夜我又得哭了。”  
“好，那，你跟江潭还好吗？”  
“挺好的，他简直不要太听我的话，哈哈。我们俩都挺离不开彼此的，就喜欢天天黏在一块儿，无聊的事情也变得挺好玩，说实话我真的挺爱他。”  
“我还记得刚开始的时候，你老是在我们面前骂他，对了，在水怎么样了？”  
昔年托着下巴叹了口气：“她跟她那Alpha分手，关了宠物店，一个人旅行去了。”  
“怎么这样，我都没有听她提起过。”  
“那天她还和我通电话，说她的Alpha追到她现在住的地方来，要跟她复合来着。”  
“有这回事？”

两人坐在饭桌上，吃吃喝喝聊了一个下午。

另一边，江家的饭桌。  
江老爷子坐在主位，跟大家聊着家常，然后提到江潭夏天的婚礼。  
只江岸父母表情僵硬，时不时冷冷地瞥江岸一眼。  
自从江岸把顾回带回来，就成了每次家宴上被集体批斗的对象，老爷子看在心里，一直没有表态。  
或许是团圆夜，图个喜庆，老爷子摆摆手，说：“江岸，顾家那孩子生了宝宝之后抱回来看看，怎么着都是江家的子孙，总不能名不正言不顺地在外面。”江岸感激地看向老爷子，重重地点头。  
江潭僵硬了手，一口饭也吃不下去了。  
回到房间准备给昔年打电话，江岸端着两杯红酒就走了进来。  
他无奈地耸耸肩："看吧，我现在就是这么惨。"  
江潭不置可否，面无表情地看着窗外。  
“那你打算怎么办？”  
“不怎么办。”  
不怎么办的意思就是，就连他也不知道该怎么应对。  
他面对的是自己的爱情，是昔年，而不是一场生意、一次谈判，一位对手。他不能稠密地规划，预设结局，然后准备对策。也没办法预估每个不同结局的价值，以及他会承受的损失。对他来说，昔年的难过就是一种巨大的损失，更别提那些他永远不敢想的画面。

书房，难得相聚的江潭父母坐下来讨论江潭的婚事。  
想起什么似的，赵可枭若有所思，而后提起了江潭幼年时的事。  
江父喝一口咖啡，平静地说：“当时你我都在，人已经处理干净了，你还在顾虑什么？”  
“名单会不会有遗漏？”  
“50%以上的都处理了，庞仔细对过的。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”

 

今年的正月十五，两人一起回去了沂州Omega救助站，两个人蹲在寒冬的夜里说话，手里捧着热乎乎的咖啡，一时间也不觉得冷。十五过后，大家又重新投身工作，过年回来后江潭的婚期越来越近，每过一天，他就抬手在日历上划一天，就这样，日历翻到了四月。  
结婚仪式的准备完成一项，他就更害怕一点。  
试婚纱的时候，昔年正在花园里浇花，欧洲月季开满了整座花园。  
他发来一条信息，是半山腰那户人家花园里的两只大金毛，生了小宝宝，正满院子跑。  
破天荒地，他给他发了一条语音——“宝宝，我马上回家。”

一进门就抱着昔年，和他在玄关疯狂做`爱，几乎是每次都要弄得他全身都是吻痕的地步。  
旧的吻痕才消，又添上新的，怎么都要不够似的。  
和秦安南见一次面，他就要疯一次。  
巨大的矛盾冲撞着他，他想隐瞒想逃避，却不试图找症结。  
直到婚礼的筹备工作完全结束，他打开门抓着昔年就往卧室走，一场酣畅痛苦的性｀爱过后，他亲吻昔年的眼睛，说：“我们再去一次海边吧。”

 

他们去了海边，四月的海滩不像去年那般酷热，他们在海岛上骑单车，穿过两座山之间的大桥，桥下面就是海。偶尔有快艇飞快穿过，风吹乱了他们的头发，昔年靠在大桥上对着海大声呐喊，他们的吻被风吞没。  
两人在那栋别墅蓝色的房间内跳舞、亲吻，拥抱。听着海浪声入睡，在傍晚的沙滩接一个带着淡淡海风的吻。躺在沙滩晒太阳，江潭压上来吻他，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着鼻尖，昔年怕痒地笑，一睁开眼就看到湛蓝清澈得让人想掉眼泪的蓝天。  
两人用天文望远镜观星，他是水瓶座，江潭指给他看水瓶座周围的星星：  
“看，虚宿一，也叫β Aquarii，是一颗超巨星，距离地球约540光年，β Aquarii的视星等为2.87，是水瓶座最亮的恒星。“  
昔年说：“好远…江潭，你说，宇宙里有什么？”  
江潭抱紧他，轻吻他的耳朵：“宇宙里，有我们。”

我们。我，们。  
多好的词，好到让人心碎的词。

避开了发情期，他们享受了一次最轻松愉快的海边旅行。  
发情期时欲｀望来得猛烈，情潮退去后又太落寞。两米之内抱不到人就想哭，皮肤不贴着皮肤就觉得冷，双臂用来搂紧彼此，手指用来抚摸、舌头用来接吻，嘴用来说荤话。Sex享受乍时之欢，而情潮过后，爱才能让人温存。两人汗涔涔地腻在一起时候，昔年想起高中时读沈复的《浮生六记》 里面是以“耳鬓相磨”来描写沈复与发妻新婚，迟迟不肯起床，在塌间缠绵耳语的画面，从前不懂其中美好。等他主动把脸蹭上江潭的唇了，才理解这个词造得有多妙。  
想吻你，想睡醒了吻你。想喝了酒吻你 ，想在每次你看向我的时候吻你。

“睡眼惺忪的时针，懒得在表盘走动。一日长于百年，拥抱无止无终。帕斯捷尔纳克《唯一的日子 》”  
“江潭，我们现在就和这首诗里写的一样。”  
“我真喜欢你。”

 

江潭轻吻他的后颈腺体，嘴唇贴在那颗祖母绿上，片刻的安宁。

 

拍摄结束之后，呈显坐在保姆车内休息。  
手机弹出一条消息，他看了看，打了几个字又发了出去。  
他花重金，终于查到了昔年完整的资料，查到他作为邓让让活着时的一些信息，也查到了他亲生父母现在的住址。江潭肯花精力和金钱不求回报地付出在一个人身上那么长一段时间，除了他们彼此信息素的致命吸引力之外肯定还有其他原因，他对柳昔年抱有太大的兴趣，勒令侦探继续查。放下手机，他又拿起了副驾驶上助理的手机，点着烟，用助理的号码发了一条短信给昔年。

“江氏集团小江总与秦氏千金秦安南于六月底大婚。”  
收到这条短信的时候，昔年正光着腿靠在厨房料理台前喝牛奶。  
看完这条短信，他咕嘟咕嘟一大口把牛奶喝光，洗干净杯子，盯着手机屏幕发了会儿呆就删除了这条短信。  
一切如常。

 

而江潭收到江父紧急召回的短信，为了婚前一些问题的交接，又要去秦氏赴宴。  
他不耐烦地把手机砸到书桌上，手机屏幕出现了裂纹。   
冷静了一会儿，他又拿起手机回复了父亲。  
一切如常。

 

傍晚，他们肩并肩在沙滩散步。 

海浪拍打礁石，海风吹着昔年刚修剪的头发。他亮晶晶地眼睛看着自己，慢慢说:“江潭，你说，宇宙的外面，会有什么？”江潭被白日里那条短信弄得烦不胜烦，没有打算回答他。昔年没有等到他的回答，一个人陷入了沉思。

很久之后，最后一丝光在海平面坠落，他听到昔年微微颤抖的声音:"可是除了你，我什么都没有。" 

他的哽咽很快被海浪卷去，等江潭回头看时，他又换成了标准舔狗式笑脸，拉着他的手，笑嘻嘻地在沙滩上踩下一串凌乱又欢快的脚印。

“你的眼神比想象中还要和煦深邃，提醒我看起来会不会开心得太狼狈。”  
“留给你的心跳我从未，让它冷却任何一些。”  
“留给你的笑容我从未，让它黯淡任何一些。”

他高声歌唱，越唱越大声，然后主动放开江潭的手，朝着海奔去。  
海水一点点没过他的身体，他听到远处江潭大声呼唤自己的名字的声音，然后闭上了眼睛。


	47. Chapter 47

第四十二章

我是某个漫长夜晚里，最后才被发现的那颗星星。但当你说爱我的时候，我还是相信了。  
——desson 

BGM——《飞鸟》魏如萱

【这首歌真的必听，魏如萱的飞鸟，每句歌词和昔年说的话都有关系。】

还没有被海吞没，他被江潭救起。  
挣扎间海水呛进气管，他们一起瘫在沙滩喘气。  
于是，一切如常。

有些事情在他不知道的时候悄然拔节，迅速生长，然后不断壮大起来。很多时候他都在和真相擦身而过，是这条短信刺破了他一直以来的视而不见。  
没有注意到的时候整个世界是闭塞的，每个角落都是江潭。等注意到的时候，他已经在报刊亭门前，拿着那份以江氏和秦氏联姻做头条的报纸看了半个小时。一条子虚乌有的短信他不信，一份流通整个省的报纸，他信。  
“江少爷高调求爱，豪钻配美人”——特地配上钻戒的细节图，那颗八克拉的钻戒，即使是在沾满油墨臭气的报纸上也如此夺目闪亮。他掏出零钱买了一份回家，坐在沙发上一字不漏地看完了这份报纸。天天睡在一起的人要结婚了，还需要他通过报纸知道。  
从知道这个消息开始，两手就没了力气，握不住，也说不出话。  
一个人坐了一会儿，他开始打扫房子，收拾衣服。把吉他和行李箱靠在玄关，骑着小电瓶去了琼山别墅。  
进门之前他甚至订好了机票。

 

一切如常。  
他每天一进到他的别墅，会系上围裙穿着水鞋去花园浇花，和他亲手养的花花草草说会儿话。  
浇完水，他最后看了一眼这个花园，原来也只有短短的一年而已。  
江潭卧室的落地窗能看到的那块地，他种了几株向日葵，只要低头看就能看见它们，昔年走过去轻轻摸了摸向日癸的叶子，无声地说：“再见。”  
稍微下午的时候，他开始做菜。腌笃鲜、木耳炒蛋，水煮白菜而已。  
听着砂锅咕嘟咕嘟的声音，他才发现，牵绊着他们的信息素是如此脆弱，他和江潭拥有的原来只有那么点东西。摸了摸后颈腺体，他摘下了那条颈链，用卫生纸包着，放在了江潭书桌的第一格抽屉里。食指轻轻点了点那颗剔透的祖母绿，他无声地说：“是我配不上你。”  
做完饭江潭也回来了，他冲过去拥抱他，江潭会低头吻他。  
夜晚，江潭抱着他坐在落地窗前发呆，昔年会小声唱歌给他听，同他讲一些小时候的故事。  
人死之前都会回光返照，更何况是一次爱情的死亡。  
昔年突然能发出声音，他说：“江潭，其实还有人叫我让让。上次我给你说的不是梦，我记起来了，后面邻居听说整座榕城都在找那个孩子，如果找到我们头上来恐怕会惹上大麻烦。于是我和柳老头悄悄把她送去了附近的警察局，我走之前她拉着我的手，用英语问我叫什么名字。我不敢说我叫柳昔年，我就说，让让，我叫让让。其实世界上，还有另外一个人知道我叫让让的。”  
“我知道。”  
“嗯。”

从前黏在一起的时候，他缠着江潭喋喋不休。而此刻他一句话也说不出来，一部分的爱在迅速调亡，他喋喋不休的心变成一口枯井，再也发不出更多声音。这才发现，原来自始至终都是他一个人自顾地说，江潭偶尔给他回应，原来他们之间真的没什么好说的。  
清晨，他早早爬起来温牛奶。  
看着江潭慵懒地坐在沙发上看报纸的身影，不自觉就笑了起来，还是那张英俊的混血颜，眉毛挺拔眼神疏离，认真办公的时候只留给人一个冷漠的侧脸。原来他在爱开始之前和爱结束的时候，都是同一种表情啊。  
可那些他展颜笑出来的记忆又是如此生动，如此鲜活，他整理好围裙最后一丝褶皱，站在玄关跟江潭道别。  
一切如常，两人拥抱着在玄关腻了半天。  
江潭替他开门，他走出几步又回头，冲过去拉着江潭的手吻了吻他的指头。  
“晚上见呀。”

 

他站在半山腰看那户人家院子里的金毛犬，第一次对它们伸手打招呼。  
“再见。”

一步三回头，可今天江潭偏偏没有送他。  
他不祈求江潭的后悔，也不期待江潭的承诺，他只想在这截下山路多停留点时间，再多爱他一秒。

 

走得匆忙，甚至没有跟好友们再见。  
打算到了那边安稳下来之后才和他们说明，再怎么样日子还是要过下去的，乐队也还是要继续演出。  
取了机票办了行李托运，过安检的时候，一旁的武警过来抓着他的胳膊要他走一趟。  
江潭怒火滔天地坐在椅子上等他。

听到肖旭说他今天用身份证取了单程机票，他丢下正在饭桌聊天的两家人赶了过来。  
——他知道了。  
——不能放他走。

心中只闪烁这两个想法。

看到江潭，昔年并不意外。他没什么表情，也不想说话。江潭看他没有什么表示，把人扛着就回了别墅，任由他怎么无声地挣扎，愤怒地踢打，他都没有松手。离别墅越近昔年挣扎得越厉害，最后甚至是破口大骂，什么脏词都用上了。他充耳不闻，只用力钳着他的双手和双腿，不放他走。  
进了别墅，江潭把他丢到床上，昔年站起来往门外走，他立刻释放出彪悍的信息素，让昔年不得不双腿一软跌坐到地上。结番之后的伴侣，是互相驯服的状态，他学会了如何驯服昔年，可昔年没有学会。只能无力地看着自己被他脱光衣服，然后粗暴地进入。  
是愤怒和恐惧袭击了他，他不管不顾闯进他的身体，要让他感受到痛，感受到落跑的下场。  
后半夜他脱力地晕了过去，江潭从保险箱里取出那条早就定制好的镣铐，亲手扣在他细细的脚踝上。

每分每秒的恐惧和挣扎无端滋生他变态的占有欲，被昔年毫无保留的爱所喂养，长出更加丑陋的姿态来。  
看着床上熟睡的人，温热的身体，是啊，一切如常。但是什么都变了。

看似平静的房间内早就堆砌起封闭的高墙，昔年一砖一瓦把自己埋了进去。  
他们再也再也再也回不到昨天了。

他不知道昔年是何时知道，又是如何知道的，等他知道他要走，才发现他早就做好了所有准备。  
甚至连日历上他服用抑制剂的时间都替他耐心标注，冰箱早就被清空了，衣柜里再没有属于他的一件衣服，就连玄关上那只他抓娃娃抓来的钥匙扣都被带走，他霸道地挤进自己的生命，除了自己，还要把所有属于他的全部带走，连给他纪念的余地都不留。  
明明后天就是发情期，可他却要丢下他走。  
要数狠，还真的不知道谁狠得过谁。

 

昔年醒来，身体已经被清理干净。动了动腿，他知道自己被锁起来了。  
江潭好心情地走过来，问他：“醒了？饿不饿？”  
“分手，我们分手。”  
“先吃点东西。”  
“我说，分手。”  
“好，要喝粥还是牛奶？”  
“解开，让我走。”  
江潭走过来，居高临下地看他：“你不能走，没了你我活不下去。”  
“那你去死啊。”昔年冷笑着说。  
“那我们一起死。”他俯下`身抓住他的肩膀，深深地看着他。

良久，昔年都没有开口。   
江潭呼吸急促，有些难过地说：“就算我要结婚了那又怎样，那不是我们之间的阻碍。”  
温热的手心贴上他的小脸，他蹲下来求他：“宝宝，这些都不是问题啊。”  
“我不想让你知道，是怕你难过，怕你跑，你不能丢下我不管。”  
“你不能不要我。”

 

他摸着后颈那个永远不会愈合的牙印，慢慢地说：“江潭，我从来没有被你坚定选择过。”  
“就把这段时间当成一次梦，梦醒了，我们各自回到自己的生活。”  
“你放我走吧。”

听到这样令人失望的话，江潭彻底心碎。  
不知道是难过和愤怒干扰了荷尔蒙，还是发情期本来不准。他欲｀火滔天，粗暴地咬着昔年的嘴唇，泄欲一般地在他身上动作，充满技巧地让他柔软，想靠短暂的高、、潮来终结痛苦。昔年僵绷着身体，只能感受到进出间的撕扯痛，才是发、、情期第一天他就有些承受不住，一晚上晕过去好几次。  
醒来又是一次新的煎熬，就算是他的返祖期，也没有那么难受过。

第二天，昔年开始绝食。送进嘴边的流食一口也不肯喝，江潭用力掰开他的嘴送进去，他会全部吐出来，故意弄脏床单。  
第三天，昔年脚腕上被镣铐摩擦出伤口的地方开始发炎，他不进食，也不肯江潭上药。  
第四天，两人不分昼夜地结合，度过他被迫发情期的最后一夜，摸着后颈新的牙印，昔年想也没想就撞上了墙。  
第五天，带着头部的伤，两人依旧激烈地结合，他被做晕过去，醒来又继续做。  
第六天，脚腕的伤口化脓，镣铐被松开，他的活动范围增加，别墅周围站着保镖，只要一逃就会被抓回来。最后，他被关进了书房的小卧室。  
第七天，太久没有进食的他体力透支晕倒在床上，醒来的时候正挂着水，江潭伤脑筋地吻他：“你不吃饭，我只能这样做。”  
第八天，江潭的发情期结束，可他还是没日没夜地跟他做，昔年终于抽搐着，在被他上的时候吐了出来。  
第九天，江潭亲自给他重新戴上颈链，又在他晕过去时候给他戴上了戒指。

那是他亲自设计的婚戒，指环里面刻着他们信息素匹配度的数值——99.0896%  
99.0896 从拿到报告的那一天起，这串数字就刻进了他的灵魂，一秒都不舍得忘。  
是上帝的馈赠、是基因的惩罚、是命运的枷锁，也是他们的爱情。  
这样一个人，怎么能放他走？怎么能舍下他，怎么能在人海里找到他之后又不管他。

可短短就九天，人就瘦了一大圈。  
江潭痛苦地把他紧紧抱在怀里，这九天昔年没有开口说过一个字，今天却破天荒地开了口：“你这是在消磨我对你的爱。”  
“可我有什么办法？你说我能有什么办法？”  
江潭松开他，暴躁地在房间走来走去。  
昔年看着脚腕的伤口，勉强扯出一个笑容，对他说：

“江潭，不是你父母阻挠你。是你自己跨不过去。是因为，你自己也觉得AA结合是合理的，你受到的教育里只有AA结合是正确的，  
是你允许你跟和你一样的Alpha结婚。是你自己给自己制定目标，然后把两边的人伤害。”

“可是我爱你，我会帮你找原因，我会说只能怪你出生在这样一个家庭，怪你从小受到的教育。”  
”你完全可以挣脱一切，但你还是选择了那个Alpha，你根本就不爱我啊。“  
“江潭，你看着我，你根本就不爱我啊。”

 

“闭嘴！”他打断他。  
“我不爱你我会走到今天这步？我不爱你我们会变成今天这个模样？柳昔年我告诉你，我们就算是死也要死在一起。你就算逃到国外，我也会把你揪出来，我就要跟你生生纠缠，死也不休。”  
昔年垂着头，一句话也没听进去。

他拿起他的手，给他看两人手指的对戒：“我亲自设计的，里面还刻着我们的名字，你看，你看。”   
得不到回应，他无力地把头埋进他腿间，问他：“你恨我吗？”  
“恨。”昔年面无表情地回答他。  
江潭点点头，算是知道了。  
他能感觉到，昔年真的很爱他，但那爱里又掺杂着微妙的恨意，恨意总伴随着爱出现，爱是真的爱，恨也是真的恨。  
尽管如此，他还是无法接受，江潭瓮声瓮气地回他：“你不准恨我，你凭什么恨我。”

昔年轻轻吐了一口气，最后一片花瓣凋零。  
他绝望地说：“江潭，你天生金贵。所以你永远不会懂那种自卑的感觉，我什么都有其实又什么都没有，我的全部都是刘老头给的，其他的都是我这双手拼出来的。你一出生就在终点，而我被甩在最后面。我们根本就不是一个世界的人，如果不是因为信息素，我们甚至一生都不会有交集，你甚至也不会因为信息素的影响，此时此刻就轻易承认是真的喜欢我。“  
“江潭，我比你清楚，横看竖看，剖看来看，你和我是一个天上一个地下，根本不是一种人。”  
”所以你凭什么瞧不起我。凭什么你可以瞧不起我，我就不能瞧不起你？我仇富，我恨所有比我过得顺风顺水的人，我在帮年迈的客人刷恶心的马桶的时候，你坐在最高级的酒店吃饭。我凭什么不能恨你？  
“我在你花园孤单地和花说话的时候，你亲手给未婚妻戴上了婚戒。我为什么不能恨你？”

仿佛被人伸手打了一巴掌，江潭捂着脸，一句话也说不出来。

 

昔年也开不了口了，失语症慢慢发作，他后来的几天都没有再说话。  
他不说话，江潭就抱着他一个劲地说，一字一句带着他回忆从前。  
初见、书店打架、阳台烧烤、研究院做测试、第一次陪睡、第一次小分离、第一次吻、第一次牵手、第一次sex、第一次心动，沙发里的拥抱，胸膛贴着胸膛的心跳，月光下的舞蹈，天文望远镜里的星星，每个夜晚的梦，浴室的两只牙刷。草地上的吻，背后的蓝天，海边的风，昔年每一次的告白。  
他都记得，他都亲自体验过，他都被昔年的可爱和纯真感动过。  
昔年不开口，他学习做木耳炒鸡蛋，每天三餐都做，盼他能吃一口。  
一颗已经碎掉的心像木耳干一样被温水泡发，然后和鸡蛋一起，冷在两人不能交汇的视线之中。

昔年被他关了整整一个月，178的个子，瘦到只有一百零八斤。  
吃什么吐什么，无人照看花园里的花，它们陪他一起枯萎。  
一个月以来，江潭说的话比他这辈子说的都还多，他把昔年抱在怀里，吻他的后颈，温柔地哄他：  
“要去看看院子里的花儿吗？你不管，它们都枯萎了。”  
“记不记得我们一起看过的星星？还记得β Aquarii的视星等吗？”  
像是想起什么开心的事，江潭看着远处的风景，笑着说：“刚开始的时候你还哭着说自己做饭不好吃呢，现在我一天不吃你做的饭就难受。”  
“还有，你还天天在我跟前唱那个幻期颐呢，宝宝，一百年还有那么长，你总不能一直这样。”

 

"婚后我们就出国旅行，我和她说好了，做试管就行了，没必要同床共枕，只有我们俩是真的，我只让你睡，好不好？"  
"等我婚礼结束我马上带你走，我们像从前那样开心好不好？"  
"所以你要不要朝我笑一笑，宝宝，朝我笑一笑。"

 

昔年没有再回答。两个人只是坐着，交织的信息素明明正在随念想流淌。而他却背对自己关上门，任由载橱的爱和恨肆意翻滚，任由它们打碎平静生活最后的杯和盏。破碎的声音像一快生锈的铁片，生生刮走了他对他的有效思念。

“柳昔年，邓让让，我爱你。”

江潭捂着脸，痛苦地承认。  
昔年咀嚼着他的话，邓让让，两个让，是让开的让，是让步的让。  
让开的是命运，让步的是人生。

“江潭，放过我吧。”  
“你的这句爱，太晚了，我不信了。”

江潭抬起头，眼里噙着泪水，他用力捏着昔年的脸，逼他看自己。  
“柳昔年，你哭啊。”  
“哭啊。”

他再也不肯哭了。  
只用有些放松又有些疲惫的语气，皱着眉说：“江潭，我没有力气了，我是真的没有力气了。”  
“算了吧，都算了吧。”

 

五月底，江潭遣散了所有保镖放他自由。他站在玄关跟昔年再见，只两年，一切回到起点，好像一切都没有发生过。他明明站得笔直，却颓丧到极致。他说：“最后给我一个笑容吧。”  
昔年转身，给了他一个最灿烂的笑，然后头也不回地离开。  
那是他认识他以来看到的，最灿烂的笑容，不带一丝感情又不掺一丝杂质，是那样无害、那样可爱，那样生动。  
让他堪堪流下泪来。  
一如两年前一样，他站在阳台看他一个人下山。  
看着那个单薄的背影，他在明晃晃的太阳下哭了出来。

“年年，真想，再跟你看一次海啊。”

 

六月初，江家大少爷小江总与秦氏千金秦安南大婚，接新娘的布加迪和林肯排了好长一条街。  
新娘穿着高定婚纱戴着八克拉的大钻戒从豪门嫁进豪门中的豪门，冷傲英俊的小江总收了心，终于把正牌江太太迎进门。

 

同一天，哥斯拉乐队在滨城的Livehouse开唱，安可的时候昔年握着话筒，流着热泪把《飞鸟》唱完。  
【这首歌真的必听，魏如萱的飞鸟，每句歌词和昔年说的话都有关系。】

——“他的温柔是一片片风景的羽毛，修补我破了洞的偏见。”

江潭，每个夜，你都会温柔地在灯下亲吻我的眼睛。你  
耐心地教会我爱人，教会我太多我之前学不到的东西，让我见识了另外一个世界，另外一些风景。

——“ 他的双手是保持恒温的蝴蝶结，围绕着我也牵着我走。”

你温热的手掌轻抚我身体的每一个角落，你的掌纹印上我手心的沟壑。  
你的粘人、你的寸步不离，你爱着我时，温热的掌心。

——“我们同时拥有快乐 却藏匿忧伤。”

我们拥有的快乐是真的，而那些痛苦也是真的。

——“听他说话的海浪 我便慢慢遗忘。”

在海边的时候，你在我耳边低语，一次又一次唤我的名。我又怎么不知道，每唤一次，都是对我说不出口的喜欢。

——“我放肆的对他撒娇 任性躺在他怀抱。”

窝在宽大沙发里的拥抱，我冲进你怀里撒娇，我们在落地窗前拥抱着舞蹈，胸膛贴着胸膛说情话。我们躺在花园的草地接吻，我窝在你怀里午睡，漫长的亲吻。我知道一切都有尽头，只能在有限的时间任性地撒娇，你每次都会回应，把我抱得更紧。

——“我收集他对我的好 放口袋塞进心脏。”

你对我无微不至的照顾，你亲自买的衣服，连内裤都会亲手给我洗。给我钱，带蛋糕给我吃，给我炒木耳鸡蛋，陪我度过最难过的时间。  
我都会永远记得。

——“我汲取他暮角残光 渴望被溺爱豢养。”

你那双眼睛总是会出卖你，里面盛满了宠溺。  
无论是我在花园浇花的时候、还是在厨房做饭的时候，或者在海滩玩水的时候，钓鱼的时候，唱歌的时候，每个时候。  
你的眼睛总是追着我走，从一开始，我就住进了你的眼睛，再也没有离开过。

——“ 我盲目的横冲直撞 怎么却遍体鳞伤。

似乎遇见你之后，我总是在受伤，在流血。初见的时候、骑电瓶车刮到你的车的时候，做匹配的时候、一起出门的时候、为你打架的时候、发情期的时候、你返祖的时候、被你囚禁的时候….我都在痛。  
不可否认你真的爱我，但也是真的瞧不起我，不能真正接纳我。

——“我那么胆小 他那么勇敢，那么别丢下我呀 请背着我飞。 ”

江潭，我飞蛾扑火的爱，终于结束了。


	48. Chapter 48

第四十三章

BGM——《海浪》Deca Joins

你吞并一切，像远方。像大海。像时间。一切在你那里遇难。  
—— 聂鲁达 

 

在镜子前整理白色西装的人，一进门就冷下了脸，留给众人一个平静又绝望的背影。  
秦安南换上今天的第三套婚纱，坐在椅子上补妆。  
她心不在焉地滑动着手机屏幕，面无表情地看着久久不动的对话框。  
上车之后，秦安南冷静地问江潭：“你不后悔？”  
江潭疲惫地闭上眼睛，脑海又浮现昔年的样子，他痛苦地又把眼睛睁开。自从他走后，他就再也无法安然入睡。  
没有昔年的他，又变成从前那个冷漠傲慢，高高在上的小江总，头发梳得一丝不苟，西装衬衫没有一点褶皱。只是谁都看得出来他垮了，却没有人敢到他面前告诉他，他垮了。手心攥着两只戒指，是他亲自设计的，刻着彼此的名和信息素匹配值，是他全部的爱。是他具象的爱。  
昔年戒指上的那一排细钻刺进掌心，留下一些他们曾存在过的证据。  
轻轻叹了口气，江潭坐在房间的角落里，连投下来的影子都刻着昔年的名字。  
经两家人同意，办的西式婚礼，宴席前小派对，宾客着盛装端着美酒互相攀谈，他打开白色的大门，这时候新娘拖着裙子走了出来。客人们抬头往上看，赞许、羡慕、祝福、惊艳…混杂着各种情绪的目光一齐向两人投来，他们是今夜最万众瞩目的人。  
秦安南天生不爱笑，依旧冷着一张脸，他跟着江潭一起往楼梯下走。秦安南仍旧不抱希望地问他：“你到底后不后悔？”  
江潭抬眼看了看宴客厅中心那顶水晶吊灯，停在楼梯中间。客人们疑惑地往上看，江潭开口：“我不结了。”  
两家人一脸疑惑地看着江潭，所有人都没有说话，像是在等待他重复。  
“我说，我…..”  
“他说，他不想结了。”秦安南摘掉白纱手套，看着在场的人说。  
说完这句话，她拖着裙子往上走，一边走一边说：“而且，我不嫁了。”  
秦安南转头朝秦定北点点头，秦母训斥她：“混账！你说的什么话？”  
“我说，我不嫁了。我早就和别人结番了。”  
微微惊讶，江潭转头看她，秦安南也转身对江潭扯出一个胜利者的笑：“江潭，我他妈比你有种多了。”  
然后提起裙子一阵风一般爬上楼梯，顺着休息室的走廊逃出了酒店。她家开的酒店，每一条路她都最清楚不过，还没等两家人派出来的保镖抓到她，她就脱下了婚纱，穿着一条薄薄的吊带裙跑出了酒店大楼。等跑到停车场上了车，头纱和发型已经被毁得差不多了，坐进驾驶室发动车，摘下钻戒和钻石耳环项链，噼里啪啦一股脑往副驾驶的人怀里塞。监控器拍到她，停车场出口的保安不放行，她深吸一口气对着副驾驶的人说：“坐稳了啊。”然后一踩油门撞断了栏杆飚了出去。车开出好远她才停下来，然后捧着副驾驶坐着的那人亲了好大一口。  
“安南….现在该..怎…怎么办啊”软糯又害怕的声音。  
忐忑地独自在停车场等了她一天，总算是把人等到了。  
秦安南捏捏那人的耳垂，笑着说：“当然是，领证，私奔。”  
在水捧着手里的钻戒和首饰，说：“那这些怎么办？”  
“嗯，就当是江少爷送你的陪嫁。”  
在水说：“那昔年呢？”  
秦安南调头上高速，直接往省外开去：“他自己的老婆，当然要让他自己去追。”   
“我的老婆，已经在我车上了。” 

 

秦氏千金悔婚，一场盛大的婚礼成了满城的笑话，甚至闹上了微博热搜。 秦氏无脸见人，只能花钱撤掉了热搜，宣布与女儿断绝关系。  
现在只有秦定北还淡定地把持着秦氏，不忘抱着何献，悠闲地打电话给妹妹问好。   
江潭面无表情地坐在老爷子院子里的水池前喂鱼，明明是他先说出口的悔婚，秦小姐却闹出这么一出事儿来，搞得所有人都以为他是因为知道了她背后的事才不愿意娶他，莫名其妙就成了受害者。她丢下一屋子人潇洒地跑了，留下他收拾烂摊子，还要承受客人们同情惋惜的目光。  
江父冷着一张脸走进来，他站起来微微鞠躬：“父亲。”江执中从来和这个儿子说不了几句，只得言简意赅地警告他：“收心。”  
他自嘲地勾起唇角，直视父亲。  
收心，他现在已经一无所有，还要如何收心？  
江执中派出去找昔年的人全部被他的人拦下了，现在肖旭还在安排保镖时时刻刻守在昔年身边。  
如果不是他那天亲自去机场提人，他父亲一定会随意给昔年编排一个罪名，把人送进监狱。江执中的手段，这个做儿子的多少还是清楚。   
慢条斯理地擦着手指，江潭说：“父亲是不是忘了，现在是我在管江家。”  
“放肆。”  
”放肆？您从前和庞，在这个宅子里白日宣淫的时候，谁敢提放肆二字？“  
他可以被控制，可以不反抗，但谁也不能拿昔年的命开玩笑。

 

出了江家，他被费浱一通电话叫走。  
费浱喝多了，求他把自己接回家，刚结束昨晚婚礼的闹剧今天又接到烂摊子，他阴着脸打开门，满屋子酒气，费浱瘫在了床上。  
他有洁癖，除了喝醉的昔年，其余的醉鬼看也不愿意多看一眼。刚拨通肖旭的号码，一个人拿着房卡就进了房间。  
是呈显。  
看到江潭他也微微惊讶，停在玄关处不打算靠近。  
江潭冷冷地打量着呈显，打开门就要走。  
“秦小姐悔婚了？”不是问候，是嘲讽。  
不愿多说，他摔上门离开了酒店。

 

滨城是座海滨城市，昔年在靠海的小区租了一套房子，卧室的阳台就能看见海。  
演出结束后，大家在他的小公寓开派对。  
为了照顾几个醉鬼，他不敢喝太多。  
外面还在拼酒，他抱着吉他跑到卧室的阳台发呆，什么都没想。

来这边也有半个月了，这半个月的生活平静轻松。  
每天随便吃一点东西就去市立图书馆看书，或者骑着小电瓶在小城市里瞎转悠，慢慢熟悉这里的景色。风不大的时候就骑车去海边，一个人在沙滩玩一个下午，看傍晚的夕阳，摸着温热的海水，他偶尔会想起第一次去的那片海。  
偶尔，真的是偶尔会梦到江潭，梦到他把自己抱在怀里道歉，或者抱着他的新娘，高高在上地嘲讽他。  
醒来后只当无事发生。  
当你迫切地想忘记某个人，彻底与之切断联络，其实是很容易的。人的一生不就是穿梭于各种关系之中而已。  
他和他的亲生父母、他和柳老头、和朋友，和江潭，都只是一段又一段关系而已。  
只不过，他和江潭之间以失败收场的爱情，确实需要太多的东西来修正。  
那天站在沙滩上看着海浪，他不禁想，如果真的能重来，他兴许还会再一次爱上江潭。只不过在那个时候，他一定要教会江潭如何更好地爱他。最起码能更正常地爱他。

 

结番后分离的伴侣，都会患上程度不一的信息素分离焦虑症。  
没有彼此信息素的陪伴和安抚，Alpha和Omega都会焦躁、不安，精神紧张。他们没办法戒断彼此，尽管昔年用尽努力忘记他，却还是会因为分离焦虑而不断想念他，每分每秒。

他觉得生活挺混蛋的，在这个把Omega折腾得不成人样的世界，刻在DNA里的信息素让他早就习惯不平等和痛苦，成天巴拉着平权，到头来依旧不被正视，一旦捍卫到金字塔尖那群人的利益，Omega的不平等反过来倒成了Alpha的不平等，他不懂为什么会这样，因为他既没有他那种手段、家世、眼光，也没有他那么自私。  
他连饭都要吃不起了，哪里来的心情管平等不平等。可等到属于他的这份痛苦来的时候他还是觉得钻心地疼。他从来不幻想什么天造地设，命运之番。他甚至对未来的伴侣不抱期待，可是他来了他的世界，让他见识了另外一番天地，又走了。  
他能接受他不爱他，无论如何都没办法爱上他这件事。他就是不能接受自己会爱上他，会想他。从前他能以信息素为借口混过去，可现在他再也骗不了自己。心是空的，下面那二两肉那个穴儿的情况也好不到哪里去，它们三位一体，想他的的时候哪里都洪水泛滥，无一幸免。  
他朝着海无声呐喊，蹲在沙滩上跟一段已经失效的关系道别。  
只是流泪的时候，再也没有人会放下手边的一切，来哄他。

不一会儿他抱着吉他唱：“终于忘记你的时候，你出现在我的梦里。“

“我们都被困在这寂寞的夜晚，阳光照进窗帘却太过刺眼，过于温暖的冬天让人失去自觉。波浪在海面上营火在岸边，我又泪流满面你不在我身边。芒草在山巅痛苦还留在眉间，他天真地以为这一切都无所谓。单纯只想把日子过得不浪费，我就是你的人，而这就是我的人生。深夜的时光如此珍贵，这安静的故事里没有音乐。”

越唱越大声，张愿轻轻打开门，站在门边沉默着听他歌唱。  
像是有某种预感一般，张愿掏出手机，按下了录音键。

“我就是你的人，而这就是我的人生。”  
“我就是你的人，而这就是我的人生。”

 

张愿走到他身后，准备开口安慰他。  
昔年却放下吉他，望着一粒星子也没有的天空，慢慢说：“宇宙的深处，会不会真的有一颗星球？就像书里写的一样，他们不会被分成Alpha、Beta、Omega，不会受到信息素的干扰。他们自由地寻找伴侣，不因群体所累，不为阶级所分。他们可以真正平等地去爱和被爱，而不用计较受到潮汐的影响，那永远不稳定的发情期。他们或许终生无法体验“命定之番”那样强烈的情与欲，但只要能够被爱，他们都会相信那是一生的true love。那样的世界，一定又温柔，又美好吧。”

“真想去那颗星球看看啊。”

人的情感汹涌实则往往寂静无声，张愿只看到他的背影和那个倔强的，溜圆的后脑勺。  
他的呜咽被海吞没，歌声被月亮裁剪成心碎的形状，而他再也不想唱歌。

在说完这段话之后，心理原因造成的失语症让他再也没有开口讲过一句话。

 

哥斯拉乐队主页，三天后宣布：  
因主唱生病，将无限期休团，所有演出取消。

 

江潭看到这条消息，失手打翻了花瓶。  
火速买了飞往滨城的机票，他无论如何都要亲眼去看他。  
他带着肖旭，车刚驶出江氏总部的停车场，在外面蹲守一天的记者潮水一般涌了上来。 

 

喜欢bgm的，我把我的歌单分享出来，方便大家听啦。分享鲛鲸创建的歌单「昔年江潭歌单」: http://music.163.com/playlist/2695183615/29691717/?userid=29691717 (来自@网易云音乐)


	49. Chapter 49

第四十四章

BGM——《日晷》甜约翰

我恨自己别无选择，  
只能冒险爱你。  
——阿兰·德波顿《爱情笔记》

 

狗仔把车团团围住，江潭困惑地承受车窗外闪烁的镁光灯。  
费浱突然打电话过来，他心情不好地接起。  
“天啊江潭！你跟呈显上热搜了！而且热搜爆了！”  
“什么？”  
“你那儿现在是不是有很多记者？你现在先别出门，我来公司找你。那天你去酒店接我，呈显也刚巧进来了！被狗仔拍到你们俩一起进酒店的画面，现在怎么解释都解释不清楚了…..还有营销号在扒呈显背后的金主，已经挖到江家了。”  
”操。“他握紧手机冷冷地骂了一句。  
自己和呈显突然爆发的绯闻他并不在意，他最担心的是昔年。如果昔年看到了新闻会怎样，如果他相信了会怎样。  
他会不会以为自己的感情是假的，他会不会再也没办法相信自己的真心？  
不敢再想下去，看着手机上即将呼出的那一串电话号码，始终还是没办法按下通话键。  
是昔年不要他了，他没资格再打扰他。

 

费浱焦躁地在办公室走来走去，情绪激动地梳理那一晚发生的事情。电脑屏幕停留在微博热搜主页，是他们低估了呈显粉丝的流量，不管怎么撤，热度始终没办法下去。看着热搜页面满篇“呈显 酒店”“呈显 江少爷” “呈显 金主” “江氏集团 ” “呈显 恋爱” “呈显 江氏” 的热搜关键词，江潭的太阳穴突突地疼着。可他始终冷着一张脸：“他人呢？”  
“在公司，正在想办法公关，他的粉丝都疯了，现在是骂的骂扒的扒，热搜怎么压都压不下来。”

江家势大，圈内人都知道从呈显一出道都是江家砸资源捧他，那么多年也没人敢得罪到头上来。这次绝对是竞争对手有意为之，江潭挥手让人下去查，肖旭还没打开门，他打消了这个念头。转而沉着地道：“慢着，不用查了。”眼下最应该做的就是让新闻持续发酵。  
不出所料，赵可枭马上打来了电话。  
“江潭，到底是怎么一回事？”  
“如您所见。”  
“所以，你和秦家小姐共同悔婚也是为了这个？”  
“母亲，我不用事事跟您汇报。”  
“在你爷爷没有知道之前，把事情处理干净。”  
“父亲母亲不去说，他就不会知道。”  
“好吧，我尊重你的想法，但你父亲那边我管不了。”  
“我自有办法。”

刚挂断赵可枭的电话，江父就来叫人回老宅了。  
江执中沉着脸从椅子上站起来，劈手就要给他一巴掌，庞冲过来拦他，江潭却偏开头，抓住了父亲的手臂。  
“逆子。”  
“多谢父亲夸奖。”  
“老爷子还在病中。”  
“父亲骂我的时候小声点，爷爷就永远不会知道。”  
“江家的脸都给你丢光了。”  
“父亲，现在是我管着江家，您要是不满意，我主动让位。”  
两位Alpha浓烈的信息素在房间炸开，庞咬牙冲过来制止了两人的争吵。

临走前，江潭整理了西装袖口，淡淡地说：“下次他来闹，就不是为钱了。”

甩脱狗仔，他直接上高速去了机场。  
凌晨三点赶到昔年公寓楼下。  
江潭坐在小区花坛上用指头数着昔年所在的楼层，他房间的灯还亮着。  
那是那栋楼唯一亮着灯的房间，是他心里唯一亮着灯的房间。   
没有他信息素的安抚，这段时间他从未睡过好觉，昔年在他面前摊开一个柔软生动的世界，他离开后整个世界复归沉闷喧嚣，城市里带着工业废气的空气让他难受，苍白的天和仿佛没有尽头的跨江大桥让他头痛得无以复加。琼山别墅每个角落都有昔年的影子，那几株向日葵因为灌溉过度迅速死亡，只因他只要一想他，就会去给花园浇水。  
满世界的鸟语花香在他眼里都是大地的伤口，凌晨三点的平静海面是一张盖着遗体的布。  
只有昔年是妥帖的、纯粹的、鲜活的，带着无限的爱和希望的。  
可是这样的昔年已经再也不能发出声音了。

没有坐电梯，他摸着墙壁一步步上楼梯，然后坐在昔年的门口，隔着一道门，听他心跳的声音。  
他就这样保持着一个姿势，在昔年的门口坐了一整夜，等清晨七点对面的人家打开｀房间门，他站起来慢慢往楼道走。  
八点半，昔年关上大门，按下了电梯。

他多想冲下去把他紧紧抱在怀里，摸摸他干净的小脸，亲吻那双爱流泪的眼睛。  
明明从前一见面就霸道地把人勾进怀抱，任他怎么反抗都要吃他豆腐。眼下却再也不敢迈出一步，和呈显的事闹得那么大，昔年肯定知道了，即使那只是媒体的捕风捉影，他也不敢见他。不敢以现在这副面貌去见他，刚被秦氏小姐悔婚，转身就和呈显进了酒店房间，在那么干净的昔年面前，他得多混乱，多脏。平白生出无地自容的感觉，直到很久之后，他才知道，这种心情叫——珍惜。  
昔年出了公寓楼，江潭躲在三楼楼道窗口看他。 为了不被他发现，他甚至贴了信息素抑制贴。

他又瘦了。  
明明分手那天已经瘦了一大圈，现在比那时候还要瘦，他一定没有好好吃饭。他明明是那么贪吃的人。  
开一辆低调的车远远地跟在他身后。  
守着他吃早餐、散步、逛书店，一天下来他只喝了半碗粥，从前差一顿都要哼唧饿的人，靠着半碗粥就过了一天。  
傍晚，他开着小电瓶去沙滩，坐在台阶上看着海发呆。  
江潭不敢下车，只能打开车窗看着他瘦削的背影。  
他只是静静地坐着，戴着耳机听音乐，偶尔揉揉眼睛。看着这样孤单的画面，江潭皱着眉无力地靠上方向盘，他此时此刻心碎得无以复加。

现实就是，他的宝宝，再也快乐不起来了。

守着他到家，他亲自去跟附近保护着他的保镖嘱咐了几句就回了榕城。  
登机前，他主动打电话给呈显：“不用澄清，直接承认。”

当晚，呈显发了一条承认恋情的微博，又一次让服务器崩溃。  
路人大多都说肯定是约炮被拍到，被迫承认恋情。 但所有人都小看了呈显百来万活粉的号召力，粉头们早就收到指示，不停轮博带节奏，下面全是一片哭着祝福的评论。一时间画风突变，连路人也开始不明所以地祝福起来。

 

“十一年前的终身标记让我们认识彼此，十一年后的公开恋情让我们只有彼此。”  
一条简短微博，高调公开两人恋情，呈显背后的金主终于出现在大众视线。

凌晨，广大网友在历来的物料里找寻蛛丝马迹，主动帮他们两人编织了一个绝美的爱情故事。  
作为影视歌三栖艺人，新戏正在热映中，又手握几个大IP，说他是娱乐圈最当红也不为过。  
微博千万粉丝，只要是他上过封面的杂志，次次脱销，甚至炒到高出原价数倍一本。  
跟他合作过的导演和演员没有一个不夸赞他的敬业、实力，私底下性格暴躁冷漠，配上那张脸，也只会多出反差萌的人设而已。这样一个风头无两的人，少不了被别人眼红。深夜里投放的黑料和拉踩不计其数，也真的有有心人深扒过他的背景，在某著名吃瓜网站上甚至还盖着他出道至今的高楼，围绕着他整个人最大的标签就是俩字——金主。  
籍籍无名的电影学院大三生，何德何能一出道就拍电影，一出言就是主角。当红的大腕和实力派演员都请来演配角为他抬桥？电影宣传海报他在C位，宣传电影活动期间，身上的衣服和首饰动辄百万，甚至不屑向品牌方借，看中了就直接买，根本无需看人脸色。  
因他本身功底好，热爱演戏，出道第一部电影票房也不算糟糕。后面为了转型又接了尺度颇大的文艺片，获得了国际大奖，粉丝也硬气了起来。只是从一系列的艳压、演技炸裂、演技吊打的通稿里还是能窥见他背后强大的金主支持。那么些年吃瓜群众们捕风捉影猜了一个又一个，他背后的金主还是主动现身了。  
盘踞一方的资本帝国，江氏集团的接班人小江总。  
在呈显十六岁的时候两人相遇相恋，出生贵族家庭的江潭不嫌弃呈显的贫困出生，早早就结下了终生标记。年轻有为，英俊多金的小江总为搏美人一笑，不惜砸资源找人脉带他进娱乐圈，甚至连呈显所在的娱乐公司都是江氏出资创建的。  
一场意外，竟被脑补成了一出动人至深的爱情故事。再加上江潭那张英俊逼人的脸，微博热搜都是一片尖叫，一时间也不知道该羡慕谁。提起金主只会让人想到肥头大耳的猥琐老男人，没想到却是这样一位英俊到连呈显站在旁边都会被抢夺视线的年轻Alpha，吃瓜群众和粉丝们热血沸腾，关于两人的热搜硬是在主页飘红好几天，热度才稍微降下来。   
后来，有心人又扒出最近江氏和秦氏未成功的联姻，秦氏小姐的悔婚，群众的想象力是丰富的，不一会儿就自动脑补出为了和AA结合的家庭抗争，江谭兵行险招毁婚，再高调认爱，一顿操作终于抱得美人归。这段爱情在与家族的抗争中更加可歌可泣起来。  
市井小民最爱的就是和金字塔尖的人抗争。看着这对恋人和家族大抗争，反对AA结合的爱情故事，一时间也引起了Omega平权的舆论导向，一时间诟病AA结合，返祖效应，歌颂AO相恋，Omega平权的讨论在网络上炸开来，两个人又上了热搜。 

昔年刷着手机，然后平静地退出了微博界面。  
张愿和小诺拎着大包小包来他家小住，两人抱着他哄：“没事儿的我的年，挥别错的才能跟对的相逢啊。”

“不玩手机了，咱们去水上乐园玩吧！”  
看了无数个医生，失语症无法治疗，昔年没办法开口说话。  
他抠着手指头，抬头给两人一个安慰的微笑，绷不住笑脸，很快又黯淡下去。

十一年前就和呈显标记了，十一年。  
怪不得和呈显初见的时候，呈显会莫名其妙地问他：“你是不是长得很像我？”  
怪不得他当时看见自己跟呈显说话的时候，会把自己护得紧紧的，让自己先下楼等他。  
怪不得他会被秦小姐悔婚，会悔婚之后承认恋情。  
他们之间，连最后最后能说道的感情，或许都是假的。

 

他摇摇头，张口，无声地说了一句话：

“我怎么会有他好看呢。”

他沉甸甸的爱，血淋淋的真心，原来是这样一文不值。

 

为了做戏做全套，他们开始在公开场合出现，故意让狗仔拍照。  
江潭、费浱、呈显三人在酒店房间，没有人开口说话。  
江潭用手指抚摸着手机壁纸上昔年的小脸，依恋地盯着他看。  
费浱开口说：“江潭，这样真的好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你打耳洞了？”不想继续这个话题，呈显看着江潭左耳耳骨上的耳钉。  
“诶？为什么，你不是最不喜欢这些的？”  
江潭说：“他从前想哭的时候就会打耳洞，这样就不会想哭了。我想验证一下是不是真的。”  
他满不在乎地弹了弹那个耳洞，带来一阵急促地疼，昔年说过的，想哭的时候就打耳洞，他想他的时候也想哭。想亲身感受他的痛。  
“怎么，想他了？你那么爱他？”呈显的笑带了些嘲讽。  
像是突然想起什么，江潭陷入了沉思，不一会儿解锁手机。盯着昔年的脸说：  
“从分开的那刻起，我没有一秒不想他。”  
“我连梦里都是他，就在跟你说话的时候，我都能看到他就坐在这张沙发上，软绵绵地打瞌睡的样子。刚才坐在车上的时候，他还缩在我怀里撒娇，吵着跟我说想吃舒芙蕾蛋糕。没有他我活不下去。我从来没觉得他对我影响那么大，等反应过来，整个世界都是他了。”

他全心全意，满心满眼都是昔年，没有昔年会死，除了昔年不行。  
就连站在这里也要给自己造一个有昔年海市蜃楼。

昔年不要他了，偏偏这样，他才能开口说爱，开口给别人描述他的爱。

呈显嗤笑着低下头，把自己埋进阴影里，他说：“那我算什么？”  
江潭抬头看他，呈显又说：“那我他妈算什么？”  
末了，又颓败地坐到沙发里，他甚至以为自己这次能够争取到爱江潭的机会，可是江谭只想到昔年，他什么都不是。  
江潭站在落地灯前，冷冷地看着呈显，开口问：“当年，我们到底发生了什么？”  
为了不给他造成影响，整个江家没有人告诉他那天具体发生了什么，他全部忘记了。  
“你确定你想知道？”呈显说。  
“说吧。”

给这个话题开了个头，三人一起陷入了回忆，十一年前那场事件渐渐在眼前铺开。  
那年冬天，费浱和江潭也才十五岁，他们几个都分散在国外念书，难得寒假一聚，免不了玩闹得放肆了一点。  
在赵烈家开了派对，又开着秦定北父亲的跑车出来玩，嗨了整整三天。  
起初江潭只是微微有些感冒，榕城的冬天实在太冷，离开的那天晚上江潭父亲的司机来接他，赵烈要求江潭再住一晚，因为晚间会有一场暴雪。江潭执意回家，后面费浱收到消息，江潭被司机丢在大街上，下落不明，整座榕城都在找他。  
他在老城区附近的警察局被找到的时候，还发着高烧，隔壁房间还躺着一个被强制标记后发情的人，那个人就是呈显。  
可江潭醒来之后什么都忘了，甚至不知道他刚经历返祖期。

“我为什么会标记你？”江潭看向呈显。  
呈显垂下头，有些难过地说：“那天早上雪化了，我爸叫我去买早餐。那家包子铺就在警察局旁边，我刚刚路过警察局门口，你从里面冲出来，嘴里说着“让让、让让。”我以为你是急着叫人让开，一边给你让路一边回头看了你一眼，没想到你看到我后朝我扑过来，一边喊着让让，一边把我扑到地上，把我的脸按进雪里，张口就咬上了我的后颈。”

费浱：“你完全没有那段记忆，你那时候肯定是在找什么人，而呈显只是刚好路过。”

江潭皱眉坐着，像是在整理什么信息，他突然腾地站起来，又无力地跌坐进沙发里。  
嘴里喃喃:“让让…让让…”  
呈显和费浱相视一眼，还以为他是想起了什么，费浱问他：“你想起什么了吗？你是不是想起什么了？”  
“江潭？江潭？….”

他双手抱着头痛苦地沉默着，然后站起来冲出房间，费浱拦住他问他：“江潭，到底怎么了？”  
像是要急于求证什么，他只能推开费浱，丢下一句话：“他的乳名叫让让…他从前叫让让。”  
然后头也不回地冲了出去。

呈显听了之后也站起来：“邓让让，让让？”他忍不住浑身颤抖地跟着江潭奔出酒店房间，风一般地回了家。

江潭开到七十码，耳边炸响着柳如秋逝世之前跟他的对话。  
那天他支走昔年之后，和自己说了很多。他当时说昔年这个孩子热心肠，又有同情心，然后顺口说了一句：“有年冬天他在街上碰到一个发着高烧的孩子，愣是把人背回来在家里照顾，还和人在那张小床上一起躺了两天。后来邻居说最好还是把人送去警察局，大清早我们把人送去了警察局之后，那孩子一出来就哭了，哇啦啦地哭，嘴里说：“长得多好看一小孩子，怎么就一个人躺在大街上，没人来带走她，她会不会进孤儿院啊。”

那不是昔年的梦，那是他的记忆，只有和他柳如秋有的记忆。

他想起昔年给他说：“一个大雪的冬天，我在树下捡到一个小姑娘，应该是小姑娘，漂亮得跟洋娃娃似的。我把她捡回了家，但是邻居给我和柳老头说，现在新闻报纸上都在找这个小姑娘，如果我们再收留下去的话警察找上门来了说不清楚，搞不好我们还会被当成不法分子，还要赔钱。后面我和柳老头就把这小姑娘送去了附近的警察局，走之前这小妹妹还拉着我的手问我叫什么名字，每次梦到这里我就醒了。”

“江潭，其实还有人叫我让让。上次我给你说的不是梦，我记起来了，后面邻居听说整座榕城都在找那个孩子，如果找到我们头上来恐怕会惹上大麻烦。于是我和柳老头悄悄把她送去了附近的警察局，我走之前她拉着我的手，用英语问我叫什么名字。我不敢说我叫柳昔年，我就说，让让，我叫让让。其实世界上，还有另外一个人知道我叫让让的。”

 

猛地刹车，他被惯性带出去又被安全带弹回来。  
他完全遗失的那段记忆，在众人的口述中，终于有了开端、发展和结局。

 

这世界没有别人叫他让让了，自始至终，只有一个人叫他让让。  
偌大一个世界，只有十五岁的江潭和二十六岁的江潭知道他叫让让，这真令人心碎，不是吗？

原来，早在十一年前，他就跟他的宝宝见面了。

 

费浱跟着呈显回到了呈显的房子，鞋都没换，他冲进书房在书柜里翻找，他拿出一包侦探寄过来的昔年的资料。因为手抖相片洒了一地，他又转身从房间里抱一本相册回来，他跪在地上翻昔年的相片。怪不得他看见昔年第一眼就觉得他长得像他，怪不得上次看昔年的照片的时候就觉得眼熟，费浱跪下来惊讶地看着昔年的相片，问他：“你从哪儿来的照片？”  
听不到他的声音，呈显颤抖地在地上翻找，终于拿出一张相片，他从自己相册里抽出一张照片，拿着两张照片比在一起看了半天。  
看着看着就大声笑了出来。  
他泪流满面地看着照片里昔年的笑脸，最后的一丝骄傲荡然无存。

 

“哈哈，真他妈的操｀蛋…...哈哈哈！”

 

左边，他阴郁地站在照相馆，陪爸爸照了他生前最后一张合照。  
右边，昔年比着剪刀手，两颗对称的泪痣，笑得灿烂无比。

 

相册右下角的水印是同一年，两张照片里，两人穿着同一件白色的羽绒服，一样的身形，甚至连五官都有些微微相似。

”明明是….我长得像他啊….….“

 

他们一早相遇，他们注定会再次相遇。  
他嘴里喊的让让原来是他的乳名，而路过警察局的自己，不过因为那天和昔年穿了同一件羽绒服而已。

所有记忆、所有爱恨，所有冬天，所有的大雪和眼泪，都只是一场痛苦的意外。

原来，江潭和他的宝宝，早就相遇。


	50. Chapter 50

第四十五章

BGM——留给你的我从未 甜约翰

我是靠着对你的不断念想才撑过来的。  
想着你一定在某处健康地活着，  
一直没有忘掉我。  
这是我的黑暗生活中唯一的光亮。  
——三岛由纪夫 《恋都》

 

像座雕塑一般站在门口，一股巨大的愧疚和恐惧涌上来，他没办法抬起手敲门。  
分开的这段时间，他深信他们彼此都活得无比混乱。而他的突然造访必然会引起新的混乱，来的路上他一直在想象再次面对他的场面，胸中填满了对他的心疼、怜惜、后悔，以及巨大的爱。等真正站到了他的门口，他望而却步，再也没办法靠着简单的想象说服自己再次打扰他的生活。  
正打算离开，张愿和小诺打开了门，两个Alpha看到站在门前的江潭都有些愤怒，信息素一齐散发出来，他们想办法击退他。张愿冷着脸说：“你来干嘛？”小诺往屋子里看了一眼，说：“我们昔年不想见到你。“昔年听到两人的声音，从厨房里跑出来瞧，看到江潭后他垂下了眼。  
站在门口隔着一段距离，他好闻的信息素又重新缠绕上他的身体。  
就那么看着他，一句话也没有说。

张愿不耐烦，拉着门把手就把门关上了。  
剩一条缝的时候江潭伸手又推开了门，他想再看他两眼。  
小诺有些想发作：“我说，江少爷？你和咱们年已经分手了，能不能别来打扰他了，成吗？你这人怎么就….”昔年走过来把两人拉进了客厅，对着他们摇摇头，示意他们不要管了。然后就走进了房间。  
没有人来关门，江潭就礼貌地站在门口观察他新家的陈设，看餐桌上的百合花。不一会儿昔年拿着一份文件出来，站到江潭面前，亲手递给了他。他接过来看了一眼，是他们初识时签的“陪睡”合同，现在他把这份合同还给了他。他甚至还记得签合同的那天昔年穿的裤子和衣服，昔年低头签字时露出来的白白后颈，昔年握笔的姿势。他也会记得今天，昔年穿着小熊睡裤，一件旧旧的白色T恤，瘦得脱了像，也不再爱他。  
昔年平静地看着江潭，他瘦了好多，眼下添了黑眼圈，虽然和平时一样，梳着一丝不苟的大背头，西装熨帖，整个人却颓丧极了。但他没办法开口说话，也没资格问他最近好不好，他们都过得不好，但是，一切都和从前不一样了。

“你想和我断清楚？”江潭看着昔年一字一句地问他。  
“你和我，又怎么断得清楚。”十五岁的江潭和十六岁的昔年，二十六岁的江潭和二十七岁的昔年，怎么能断得清楚？  
他转身离开，每一步都是一个心碎的吻，电梯门关上的时候他看到昔年还站在门边目送他。他突然想起两年前，也是这样，他闻到昔年的信息素，跌跌撞撞地从由西的房子跑出来，却只看到电梯角落里，他脆弱的侧脸，他在哭。那是他此生第一次因为某人的难过而难过，这次两人的角色彻底调换过来，不知道，闻到自己信息素的昔年，会不会也因为自己的难过而难过呢？他亲手教他辨别自己信息素里的情绪表达，不知道他有没有时常复习，能不能精准地察觉到自己的后悔。  
昔年轻轻关上门，眼睛酸涩，却没办法掉眼泪。  
他和江潭，已经不可能了。

 

江父一直在查昔年的下落，就算江潭和呈显已经高调公开了，他还是没停手。江潭把昔年关在别墅的那一个月，除了舍不得他，也是在保护他。江执中想要毁掉一个人何其容易，越是保护昔年，他越是要达到自己的目的，父子俩不正面斗争，江家这样的家族，最恐惧的就是污点、舆论的倾倒、名誉的损失，他在下一局棋，赌上整个江家只为了让父亲彻底宣布放弃对他的约束，放弃对江氏的暗中掌控。  
他养出来的一支训练有素的队伍这段时间来一直埋伏在各处，保护昔年的安全，阻止江父的动作。他们大多善于伪装，尽管如此，昔年还是发现了他们。他没办法说话，送走张愿和小诺后，找到他们的车，掏出手机噼里啪啦打了几句话，要他们不要再跟着他。江潭说过没有他的吩咐不准和昔年讲一句话，昔年走远后头子里斯克联络了江潭。  
江潭在那端微微叹气：“你们先回去，随时监测他的定位。“  
好巧不巧，正是这段没有被保护的时间，昔年出事了。  
行走在狭窄巷子的时候，巷子口停下一辆黑色轿车，一群混混下了车吊儿郎当地朝昔年走。昔年打算礼貌地给他们让道，几个混混上下打量了一下他，淫｀笑着说：“漂亮啊，不介意我们爽爽吧？”昔年皱着眉，到这种时候他都以为是他们的玩笑，这群人很快冲上来按住他，脱他的裤子，恶心的手在他身上游走，他说不出话，只能大叫着求救。一只手捂住了他的嘴，他拼命挣扎，为首的那个一拳打在他胃上，痛得他扭曲了脸。就在这时候又一辆车杀到，一群穿着黑色制服的保镖迅速下车，不到十秒钟就解决了在场的混混。  
昔年被两个保镖架住，一位西装革履的Omega下车，保镖们为他让开一条路。他微微蹲下看了看昔年的脸，问他：“柳昔年柳先生，对吗？”这群人也不是来救他的。  
他说不出话，只能狠狠瞪着对面的人，那人看了看手表说：”带上车。“  
“慢着。”高大英俊的Alpha站在巷口，后面跟着一帮同样西装革履的Alpha保镖，一步步朝着巷子里走，昂贵的皮鞋踩在巷子潮湿的地面。“我没听说，这种事也归你管，庞。”江潭漠然地直视庞，庞推了推眼镜：“少爷，现在您应该在公司。”  
没有回答他的话，江潭目不斜视地与他错身，对架住昔年的人说：“放开他。”  
“少爷，这是老爷的命令。”  
江潭暴戾地抓住那两只钳着昔年的手，只听得两个保镖的闷哼，两只手就这样被他生生拧断。  
他轻轻地把昔年拉起来，然后环视一圈刚才打算轮｀奸他的那群混混，对着克里斯说：“Kill them all.”  
“您不能把他带走。”庞冷静地说，江执中已经下了命令，必须把昔年带回江家老宅。  
“如果我说不呢？”他勾起唇阴冷地一笑，将近一米九的身高，压迫着庞。  
I型Alpha和在场所有人的信息素浓度都不是一个量级，又是江氏现在的老板，即使是江父的下属，他们也不敢动他。  
“庞，我给过你机会，你怎么就那么顽固。”  
“您不能再犯错了。”  
昔年被江谭护在身后，他不想跟这群人走，也不想跟江潭走，在他们对峙之际，他迅速拨开人群就往巷子口跑。见状，三派人很快被打散，巷子里一片混乱，响起了枪声。是那群混混开的第一枪，朝着昔年射击，没有射中。全员戒备，枪声炸响。江潭冲过去护着昔年往外面跑，只是他们没想到对面顶楼早就埋伏好狙击手。庞那边的人眼疾手快再次钳住他，势必要把他带回去，江潭一枪射中那人的大腿，就在这时，一颗子弹飞过昔年耳际射中了前方一名保镖，没有枪声，是狙击手。暗叫不好，不知道下一枪会从哪里来，他立刻扑向昔年，电光石火间第二发子弹从顶楼飞下，明明打算直接一枪打中昔年的心脏，没想到江谭迅速地护过来，子弹贯穿了他的后肩，血汩汩流出，浸湿了西装。  
“少爷！！”是庞的惊叫，巨大的惯性让他终于把昔年圈进怀里。隔了那么久，他终于再次把他的宝宝抱进怀里了。他没有去捂着胸口感受阵痛，而是温柔地摸着昔年的头发。说：“我的宝宝，怎么瘦了那么多。”  
说完，他抓紧昔年的手，滑了下去。

 

右肩的子弹取出，万幸没有击中要害。  
江潭裸着上身，包着厚厚的纱布，就算伤口已经做了处理，还是往外渗着血。轻咳，血又渗出来一点，怕吓着昔年，他特意吩咐人把昔年先带去酒店。  
克里斯带着庞走进来，庞担忧地说：“对不起，是我没有保护好少爷。”  
他站起来随意披了一间丝绸的睡袍就要离开，出去之前回头看着保持着九十度鞠躬的庞，他淡淡地说：“如果您真的抱歉，就别再盲目追随父亲。”“可少爷，庞不能看着您做错事。” “不是错事。”  
他生来就是要和昔年相爱的，他死也要和昔年死在一起。

是谁要昔年的命，不难查。  
狙击手得到指令，专程杀昔年一人而来，被克里斯射中了两条腿，此刻正奄奄一息地接受审讯。而收钱轮｀奸昔年的那群人，已经死无全尸。  
抵达酒店，一开门，昔年就担忧地冲过来检查他的伤势，江潭笑着牵他的手，却被他避开了。  
他现在说不了话，也不想说话，只复杂又痛苦地望着江潭的伤口，本来不痛的，被那双眼睛一看，却开始真实地痛起来。

“我没事。”他艰涩地开口，给了他一个十足安慰的笑容。

这时，门被打开，克里斯捆着一个人进来，然后把他丢到了地上。那人挣扎着爬起来，凌乱的头发遮住了眼睛，只露出一颗妖冶的泪痣。  
呈显。  
“帮他解开。”江潭说。  
而后气定神闲地坐到宽大的沙发上，昔年不知道现在是什么状况，下意识就要往门外走，主动给两人让出空间。  
“你给我站住！！你他妈凭什么走！”他朝着昔年吼，却死死盯着江潭宽大领口露出来的纱布，是江潭替他挡住了枪。  
昔年困惑地转身看着呈显，他想自己此刻实在不适合出现在这个场合。  
两眼布满血丝，呈显爬起来坐在冰冷的地面。他痛苦地抓挠着后颈那个丑陋的牙印，歇斯底里地朝着昔年吼：“柳昔年，你他妈到底哪里配江潭的爱？”他原本以为江潭返祖的时候标记了他，最起码能证明他对江潭的特别。  
“这个永久标记，从一开始就是属于你的，而就他妈因为我和你长得像！偏偏就是那天我和你穿了同一件衣服。“他爬起来一步步走近昔年，然后捏着他的脸说：”柳昔年，你被他呵护得那么好，他那么离不开你，你说，我把你弄死，他还活不活的成？”江潭掏出枪冷冷地对着呈显：“放开他。”扣动扳机，是真的准备随时要他的命。  
呈显松了手，绝望地看着江潭，热泪从眼角落下。  
昔年第一次看到这样的江潭，他害怕地往门口后退，呈显却紧紧抓住他的手，  
继续说：“是啊，同样是被标记，他小心翼翼，彬彬有礼。最后还要你亲自点头同意了才肯咬。”

“他拿你当宝贝，捧你在手心，对你千依百顺，不舍得你有半点不开心。“  
”我呢？冰天雪地里我只不过路过警察局去买早点…我他妈只是路过而已啊….“  
“你一声不响离开，他焦虑分离症严重到整夜失眠，做梦也要喊你的名字。”  
“而我呢？我连发情期到了，跪在他面前求他上我他都嫌弃。 ”

“我难道不比你漂亮不比你耐、、操？柳昔年，你他妈到底算什么东西。”

“我们是同一类人，一样的长相一样的性格。他最讨厌我们这种人，为什么还会选择你？不过是他摆脱不了信息素罢了，脱离了信息素，你觉得他还会离不开你吗？”  
“你何德何能拥有现在的一切？”

歇斯底里的呈显，每句话都颠三倒四没有逻辑，他听得云里雾里，似乎他和江潭并没有新闻里传的那般相爱，似乎今天呈显是为了杀自己而来。心里乱成一团，昔年推开呈显打开门就跑了出去。还没跑出大楼就被克里斯拦住，江潭肯定会追上来，谁都不能放昔年走。

 

“呈显，这一枪加上之前的一切，足够抵消江家的亏欠了。”  
“抵消？有什么是真正抵消得了的？”  
江潭把枪放在呈显手心，说：“那现在开枪，杀了我。只是，别伤害他。”只有他必须好好活着，快乐地活一辈子。  
呈显把手枪丢到地上，笑着说：“江潭，你太残忍。”  
他是这样运筹帷幄自信强大的人，赌呈显不敢杀他，却偏偏要让他杀，击溃他最后的隐藏。

空荡敞亮的走廊，呈显大喊：“那么多年，我只求一个道歉！”  
“我会如你所愿。”

 

江潭气喘吁吁地追上来，纱布又渗了不少血，昔年心痛地看着他的伤口，却闪躲地不看他的眼睛。  
是真的伤透了心，即使真的还残存感情，却也是真的不敢再爱了。  
即便他为了保护而他受伤，甚至搞不好会因此死亡，他也不肯接受自己了。  
“宝宝，你又要丢下我了。”他难过地陈述。

昔年摇摇头，他没有办法再相信他，他甚至都不知道哪一件事是真的哪一件事假的。那些事好像和他无关又好像息息相关，他不懂秦小姐，不懂呈显，不懂那么多来了又走的人。而只有这些伤害和麻烦是真的，即便和他分手之后也还是如影随形，在爱着江潭的时候他尚且能承受这些额外的负担，可他们早就切断了关系。  
昔年鼓起勇气，握了握江潭的手，然后飞快地离开。  
“柳昔年。”  
“你怎么舍得。”

江潭像个被抛弃的孩子，捂着枪伤，脆弱地恳求昔年。  
昔年停住。转身，对他说了三个字。  
江潭辨认他的口型，是——舍不得。

你怎么舍得，你舍不得，你没办法舍得，但你为什么不再回头看看我？

 

江潭，我是跨越了人类返祖带给我们的桎梏在爱你。我是用我最蒸馏的灵魂在爱你，我是作为一个完全独立的个体，在这个不那么自由的世界，抛弃了我的自由在爱你。  
而你的爱，实在是来得太晚了。  
我不敢信，也不敢要了。

 

昔年再次搬家，这次江父没有派人刁难，江潭也没有再派人追踪他的定位。  
解除了所有关系，他真正获得了自由。


	51. Chapter 51

第四十六章

BGM——《留给你的我从未》甜约翰  
我就是你的人，而这就是我的人生。  
深夜的时光如此珍贵，这安静的故事里没有音乐。  
——《浴室》Deca joins

 

是夜，负伤的江潭被送回江家老宅。  
高跟鞋冷冰冰的声音回响在走廊，赵可枭打开了江执中书房的门。  
“我不是告诉你别为难他。”  
“他是江氏的继承人。”江执中坐在宽大书桌的真皮椅上，压抑着愤怒，冷冰冰地回答赵可枭。  
“那你要怎么做？”  
“人不能留。”  
“当年是你亲自去解决的，你确定真的做干净了？”赵可枭解开袖扣，有些怀疑地问他。  
“当然。”  
“执中，江潭毕竟是我们的儿子，你这样做只会伤害他。”  
“我只为江家的利益。”  
意见不合，赵可枭无意久留，她随意翻看书桌上的几张照片，说：“那另外一个怎么办？”  
“庞会去做。”

离开之前，赵可枭微微叹气，说：“我想，我们当年真的做错了。”  
而覆水难收，既然无人打破僵局，便只能一错再错。

 

自上次酒店别后，昔年再也没有见到江潭，也不知他的枪伤是否痊愈。  
他现在在海滩旁边的便利店打零工，下午，老板和老板娘在瞌睡，他和收银小妹在一边看电视。  
“呈显与男友江氏集团小江总热恋中，两人十指紧扣高调出街，为搏美人开心，豪表豪车送不停。”  
“据悉，二人一同出席呈显主演的新电影首映礼，首次披露该电影皆由江氏投资。”  
“上个月，两人手牵手参加电影节，小江总更是高调示爱，记者们都称其为护妻狂魔。”  
“被问到婚讯，呈显只害羞一笑让大家等消息，是否今年内两人就能完婚呢？江先生，想抱小孩也不要太急哦。”

画面切到红毯间隙，呈显拿着话筒的采访。  
被大胆记者询问婚讯，他害羞又幸福地笑了笑，连连摆手，说：“大家等消息就好。”

“真好命，一出道就有人捧，从小一起长大，还结了永久标记。啧啧，八辈子都求不来这样好的福气！”收银小妹羡慕地说。  
昔年淡淡地望着电视屏幕，不知不觉已经四个月过去了，十二月的滨城二十来度，走在海滩边微微有些冷，他早早穿上了长袖。  
他还能记得那天江潭带着枪伤追上他，差点没跪在地上求他留下，想来，那个时候他也在说谎。这三个月光是看他和呈显热恋的新闻就看了不下几百条，并不是有意搜索，它们每天都会疯狂推送到自己手机上，不想看也不行。  
他现在只觉得，上次的枪击事件，不过是江潭和呈现吵架，拿他这个前任发作而已。就跟从前自己和江潭因为由西吵架一样。看着便利店的货架，他不由得想，所以既然相恋过，就一定会留下些什么吧，就像由西留下了一张拍立得，他帮他的花园种满了花一样。他和江潭的感情不过是建立在江潭离不开他的信息素之上，而呈显和他显然是因为爱情。这么一说，那种被利用的挫败和失望又涌上心头，想来，他不过是江潭和呈显的故事里一个打酱油的而已，这些事情已经和他再也没有关系。  
起初江潭会天天发短信给他，他拉黑之后又会换新的号码发过来，他不再抗争，也不看，任由他发。  
只是偶尔会梦见江潭死了，他惊醒，即使知道是梦也不敢再睡过去。  
也还会梦见那些痛苦的往事，一切都结束了，但那挫折和恐惧依旧。  
但是，总有一天都会痊愈吧。  
毕竟，除了江潭他再也没办法爱上别人，而忘记江潭之后，他就彻底自由了。

 

走在沙滩边，他拎着水桶和钳子，收工后他常来沙滩边捡垃圾、塑料袋和啤酒瓶，运气好了也会捡到几个贝壳和螃蟹。无偿给海滩做清扫是他最近爱做的事情，他不会说话，在这里也没有朋友，留给自己的时间太多，无非是找点儿事做。   
提着桶子走到帆船俱乐部那边，他看了看那几排壮观的豪华游艇，那里是富人俱乐部，那片沙滩有专人打扫，巡逻的保安随时会过来，不宜久留。转身原路返回，却不小心踩到啤酒瓶碎片，划伤了脚底，那枚碎片被埋进沙里，不注意根本看不到。伤口蹭进了一些细沙，他单脚跳着想跳出沙滩，血滴答滴答地流，附近没有人，他只得吃力地慢慢挪动。帆船俱乐部那边的一对富商伴侣远远地看到有个受伤的人，他们跑下游艇飞快地来到昔年身边，把他扶去俱乐部的保安亭，保安出去巡逻了，门紧闭着。  
昔年没办法给他们道谢，只能胡乱比划着表达谢意。两人把他扶到一旁的椅子上坐好，一时间也不知道该怎么办。突然电话响起，年轻的Alpha接起电话，那边的朋友好像在找他们，Alpha说：“现在在保安亭门口，有个人受伤了，保安亭没开门，我们把他扶到这里来了。嗯对，就在这边。”  
江潭隔得远远的就闻到了昔年的信息素，他冲过去，只看到那抹在梦中出现过无数次的可怜身影，实在是太久没有见他。大脑空白，冲过去二话不说打横抱起他往自己的游艇走，游艇里备着医疗箱，他小心地清理了伤口里面的细沙，一边呼呼他的脚底一边上了药，又小心翼翼地包扎好，把昔年的脚抱进怀里，像对待什么宝贝一样。包扎好后他也不继续，只有礼貌地帮他放下脚，嘱咐他小心。  
养好枪伤，他这次来榕城主要是为了偷偷看他一眼，看他过得好不好，顺便请朋友吃一顿晚餐。  
他眷恋又难过地看着昔年的侧脸，刚才把人抱怀里的时候才发现他居然轻了那么多。  
“你怎么瘦了那么多。”江潭说。  
昔年抬头看了他一眼，心里想：你也瘦了很多，没有我信息素的安抚，也很辛苦吧。他抬手搓了搓后颈的标记，这个动作被江谭看了去，想着或许是离他太近让他不舒服了，江谭连忙主动坐开，只远远地看着他。  
“江，你不介绍介绍？”  
“他是我，朋友。”想了一会儿，江潭这样回答。  
是朋友，伤害过相爱过的朋友。  
两个朋友对视一眼，这两人关系绝不简单，一时间也对昔年更热情了一些。包扎完，昔年朝着江潭和他们鞠了个躬就要走，那两个人看了看眼色，立刻热情地留他吃晚餐，无论如何都要留他下来。没办法，昔年只能坐立不安地在游艇上吃了晚餐，席间，江潭一直盯着他看，主动把他平时爱吃的端到他面前，吩咐主厨准备蛋糕。两人看着这个状况不对，吃完晚饭立刻识时务地回了自己的游艇。  
见状，昔年也想走，其中一位Omega拉着昔年的手说：“哎呀！你脚还疼着，那么晚了，你先将就在这里住一晚。明天让江派人送你回去。”昔年不想跟江潭待太久，无论如何都要下船，江潭还是拉住了他，说：“我一会儿送你回去，陪我一会儿…再陪我一会儿吧。”

游艇出海，船舱内，相对无言，江潭怕打扰他，远远地坐在另一边，一语不发地望着他瞧。  
“你最近过得好吗？”江潭斟酌着词句，小心翼翼地问他。  
“你是不是没有好好吃饭，怎么会瘦了那么多。是不是这边的饭菜都不合口味？”  
昔年轻轻笑着，摇了摇头。  
这些已经都没有关系了不是吗，他们已经什么都不是了。  
“我昨天梦到你生病了，今天就丢下工作赶了过来，我找不到你在哪儿，就只想确认一下你现在有没有生病，生病了有没有去看医生，有没有按时吃药。“他捂住眼睛，伤脑筋地继续说：”昔年，你为什么要跑那么远。”  
跑那么远，让我牵肠挂肚，看到每一条关于榕城的车祸、杀人、火灾新闻都会想你是不是也被卷入其中，神经质地查看榕城的天气预报，担心你是否在海边流连太久，担心你是否没有提前注意台风。  
即便瘦脱了相，也还是可爱到不行。他不敢伸手摸摸他的脸，粘在他身边。  
只能小心翼翼地问：“我可以坐过来一点吗？”彬彬有礼，却也让人无法拒绝。  
昔年低头沉默，他走过来靠着他坐下。  
“你怎么会那么好。”江潭由衷感叹。

怎么会那么好，无时无刻都在闪闪发光，全宇宙只有一个昔年，这个昔年的磁场、体温、掌纹、发丝，气味都是如此恰到好处，严丝合缝地补全他所有的残缺。他忽而想起某个冬日，昔年狗狗一样赖在自己的大沙发上，笑着唱：“躺在你沙发我装模作样，就像是我的第二故乡。”躺在你沙发我装模作样，就像是我的第二故乡，而他终于懂了这句歌词的意思，可一切已经太晚，昔年已经不敢再爱他了。  
“宝宝，你看着我。”他猛地抓住他的手放到自己脸上，近乎恳求：“你看看我，你明明还爱着我，为什么不肯看看我？”昔年别开脸，江潭马上转向他那一边：“宝宝，你看着我，我还是没变。”

 

不知道是谁先脱了谁的衣服，又是谁先吻上谁的嘴唇。  
他们很快滚作一团。   
枪伤痊愈，只留下狰狞的疤痕。脱衣服的时候昔年心疼地看着那个伤口，江潭抓着他的手往伤口摸。  
“宝宝，我为你死了一次了。”他眷恋地望着昔年，一字一句，充满感情，浓烈得令人心碎。昔年抵着那个伤口摇头，他们没办法继续了。因为江潭已经有呈显了，在有他之前，他早就有呈显了。  
把今晚当做最后一个梦，昔年打开双腿，主动接纳了江潭。  
炙热的阳｀具慢慢插进来的时候，江潭满足地喟叹。湿热的小｀穴紧紧包裹着他，早就嵌进了它的形状。那个害羞的穴道还是会百般讨好地挽留它，吸`吮他，带给他头皮发麻的爽快。昔年白嫩的身体在船舱暖黄的灯光下仿佛镶着一层淡淡的光，江潭虔诚地亲吻他的每一寸，比起一次做`爱，倒像是一次祷告。在他们俩人互相转换立场的小型宗教里举行最盛大的仪式，很多次，昔年是他的信徒。而这一次，他甘愿做昔年的信徒。  
把他粉色的膝盖握进掌心，这一秒，他才觉得温柔。  
这外面的世界多尖锐、冷酷、肮脏、诡谲，又阴云密布，只有昔年是他的归处，直到插进他湿热的甬道，握上他可爱的膝盖，他才变得轻柔、紛然，流动，这是另一种形态的返祖，是人类爱的回路。游艇在海面起伏，他的念想在船舱内流淌，倾泻…像要将所有的后悔和思念凝聚成的雨尽数洒到昔年身上一样，他要昔年感受他。要昔年细细地用内穴描绘他的根茎，勾勒他柱身的血管，临摹他硕大的龟｀头，凝望他会流泪的马眼。  
因为失语症让他发出来的呻吟太难听，做`爱的时候昔年紧紧捂住嘴巴不让叫喊倾泻出来。  
生理性泪水吧嗒吧嗒地流下，恍惚间江潭以为这是原谅，他动容地亲吻昔年的眉心，不停唤他：“宝宝，宝宝，昔年，柳昔年。”  
“你还爱不爱我。你还会不会为我心动。”  
明明是一场宗教活动一般的交`合，他们却只感到难过。  
那些躺在花园，枕着草地望着蓝天发呆的春天已经覆灭；那些十指紧扣去寺庙祈祷、在篮球场流连，校园内牵手的夏天已经枯萎；那些在落地窗前拥抱舞蹈，唱歌入睡的秋天已经褪色；那些紧紧拥抱，打着越洋电话一起听零点鞭炮声的冬天已经陨落，他们激烈地交`合只为了证明曾经有过彼此，那些爱和快乐是真的存在过。带着梨涡的笑容，昔年遗失的头绳、江潭手心的温度，带着牛奶味的吻，都是真的存在过。  
一下一下埋进昔年的身体，握住昔年双膝的手转而去抚摸他泪湿的脸颊。  
昔年眼睛都哭肿了，鼻尖红红，连嘴唇都有些充血。  
”我好想你，我真的好想你，就算已经抱紧你了，也还是想你想得快要死了。“他说。  
——“可你已经有呈显了，你已经有别人了。”昔年捂着嘴，绝望地拼命摇头。  
你已经有呈显了。  
你身边那个人不再是我了。  
一边抽｀插，江潭温柔地轻抚他的脸，气息不稳地唱：  
“ 留给你的心跳我从未，让它冷却任何一些，留给你的笑容我从未，让他黯淡任何一些。”

这是他第一次对着昔年开口唱歌，这是昔年以前顶爱唱的歌。昔年不能唱了，他便唱给他听，学着昔年一样，用歌声来告白，以歌词来诉说自己的爱。   
他唱： “留给你的心跳我从未，让它冷却任何一些，留给你的笑容我从未，让它黯淡任何一些。”  
这是昔年难过的时候，在海滩边唱给他听的歌。  
他唱：“他的温柔是一片片风景的羽毛，修补我破了洞的偏见。他的双手是保持恒温的蝴蝶结，围绕着我也牵着我走。”  
这是他婚礼那天，昔年流着热泪，失语症发作前，在舞台上唱的最后一首歌。  
他唱： “夕阳猫在门槛我躲在花草间一起等时间返航，你要歌颂和我在一起的日子抓住我永生难忘。”  
这是他们在暧昧的时候，昔年带着小小心动和不安，在livehouse里摇摇晃晃地唱的歌。  
他唱： “在必须发现我们终将一无所有前，至少你可以说，我懂，活着的最寂寞。我拥有的都是侥幸啊，我失去的都是人生，当你不遗忘也不想曾经，我爱你。”  
这是他们见第二面，昔年站在他的车旁边，大声地唱着的歌。

他唱的每一首歌，他都用心听着，甚至在很多个失眠的夜晚，他翻出昔年曾经的演出视频，把音箱开到最大声，跟着他一起唱。  
他真的都有用心听过，他每一秒的爱，他都跟着一起爱着。

 

他小声嘤嘤，后`穴痉挛收缩，似乎是要高｀潮。  
他双手托着他的脸，直视他，更用力地操进去：“我看到你哭了，那个电梯里，我看到你哭了。”  
是两年前，他们甚至都还没有正式相见，他闻着昔年的信息素，跌跌撞撞从由西的房子跑出来，电梯门关上的那刹那，他和昔年对视，昔年嘴一扁哭了出来。那是他第一次因为昔年的难过而难过，那一秒，他堪堪跟着昔年，一起掉下泪来。  
更用力地抚着他的脸，他大声重复“我看到你哭了。”  
生殖结胀大，伴随着昔年的高｀潮，他射进昔年体内。  
灯塔鸣笛，有船归港，曲曲折折，他们又回到了彼此的身边。

 

第二天，港口，昔年离开。  
江潭不舍地拉着他的手说 ：“宝宝，等我。“  
昔年没有点头也没有摇头，转身头也不回地离开。  
不管怎样，他都不会再相信他，只把这一夜当成是一场梦。梦醒了，他必须走了。   
他不知道江潭说的要他等他是什么意思，直到两个月后，他终于懂了。

 

顾回和江岸回国，顾回带着娃娃主动来找昔年，四个人一起过了一个不算那么冷清的年。  
刚过完年，呈显发了一条微博，宣布怀孕。  
微博又一次瘫痪，热搜爆了一整天。

昔年头脑发蒙地看着新闻，对江潭彻底绝望。

而三天后，一大群记者涌入江家私人医院，拍到呈显被一行人押进医院做人流的劲爆新闻，那行人是江潭父亲的手下。  
庞惊慌的脸被放大在报纸头条版面，江家的恶事终于露出冰山一角，业内竞争对手和数家报纸争先恐后深扒江家往事。  
第二天，呈显和江潭共同出席新闻发布会。  
解开了所有谜团。


	52. Chapter 52

第四十七章

BGM——《风と共に目覚め》

有一个晚上我烧毁了所有的记忆，从此我的梦就透明了；  
有一个早晨我扔掉了所有的昨天，从此我的脚步就轻盈了。——泰戈尔

 

他们的计划才刚刚开始。  
呈显先是发了一条宣布怀孕的微博，热搜关键词迅速飚红，直接窜到了顶。  
江执中收到消息，愤怒地打碎了茶杯。  
作为长子继承江氏集团，切断了爱欲与自由，与Alpha结合，生下了唯一的儿子江潭。百年来，江家一直以同样的形式传承，江岸不用继承家业，他不管。但江潭不行，他必须一直这样下去，他决不允许他们这一脉有低劣的基因。  
几乎是同一天，江执中吩咐庞将呈显带回老宅，为了不打扰老爷子的清净，他把呈显关进了自己的宅子。江潭派人找呈显的下落，两天后，庞带着人去了江氏专属的病院。  
从出事到现在，呈显没有特别大的反应，就同上次亲自带顾回去做人流一样，他们办得很私密。庞站在手术室门口等呈显，他打开门出来之后，一大群记者从楼道冲上来，将他们团团围住，无数个摄像机和话筒对准庞惊慌的脸，江潭这几天从未出面。直到这一秒他才知道被算计了。  
江氏专属的病院，安保措施完备，一般人绝不可能进得来。克里斯带着弟兄们撂倒了各处的安保人员，肖旭领着记者们围住假装虚弱的呈显和庞。一场闹剧正式开始，被尘封的秘密即将公诸于世。  
江潭坐在办公室里看着医院走廊的监控摄像，暗中把握这场闹剧，用呈显的粉丝做武器，等着新闻持续发酵。  
强迫Alpha 的Omega堕`胎，是大家族为了AA结合培育更优质基因的必然结果。一时间舆论倒向呈显那一边，几乎是群情激奋，他自带流量，更为舆论推波助澜，很多粉丝把话题推到热搜第一，一时间omega平权运动升起，江潭暗中打点，营销号大V针对平权运动，抵制返祖效应的声讨日益激烈。从江氏开始，网民们对各大世家AA结合的讨伐声不断，口碑降低，旗下的酒店、餐厅连连收到差评，江氏股票大跌。  
呈显带着墨镜素颜出席新闻发布会，称自己只要一个道歉。  
“江氏集团 道歉”的tag每秒都在刷新，呈显作为一个受害者，脆弱地出现在大众视野，获得无限同情。舆论彻底倾倒，要求江家道歉的呼声越来越高。  
一时间，庞那张惊慌失措的脸和呈显憔悴的素颜占满各大报纸的头条版面。江执中砸了无数金钱撤销庞的照片，压下新闻，始终无果。他们太过于自信，太小瞧了呈显粉丝和网民们战斗力。在能直面对抗资本的时候，所有人都义愤填膺，以前所未有的声势团结起来共同抵制那些比他们更高阶级的人，这样能缓解他们在阶级压榨之下的压力和矛盾。庞作为直接带呈显去堕`胎的人，理所应当被推上断头台，里里外外被网民扒了个干净，庞被威胁，江执中亲自去了江氏总部。  
他看着站在落地窗前欣赏风景的儿子，说：“混账，你到底想做什么。”  
江潭转身直视他的眼睛，一字一句：“我只是以其人之道还治其人之身。”  
此时屋内对峙的不是父子，而像是敌人，因为领地被侵略，爱人被威胁而愤怒。他们像两头兽类，不停释放出浓度极高的信息素，要在此刻一较高下。江潭是两位I型Alpha共同培育出来的基因，信息素浓度早就超过了父亲。他一步步逼近，带着那么多年来被灌输的畸形思想、带着冷漠疏离亲子关系之中成长出来的叛逆，他直视父亲的眼睛。用一种上位者的眼神。  
江家名誉受损，股票大跌，为了维护清白和名誉不惜任何手段的大家族，怎么受得了一点打击。江执中说：“你做那么多到底想证明什么？”  
江潭放松眉头，后退一步：“想证明，江家现在是我的，而你们接下来的行为将会直接影响整个江家。你要么给我自由婚姻的权利，要么，自己接手这个烂摊子。“他有自信能修补这一切，而江执中不可以。顿了顿，他继续说：“但是据我所知，爷爷已经撤销了你所有职务，禁止你再插手生意。父亲，你想要的实在是太多了，这世上怎会有两全其美的东西？”  
他从前和江执中一样，想要握在手里的东西太多，到头反而毁掉了一切，打碎了平静的生活。  
是昔年让他及时领悟，是昔年亲自教会他人生总有缺憾，他只想要昔年心甘情愿地回到自己身边。

与呈显的往事是一盘死局，那么多年，江家束手无策，只能用钱来暂缓矛盾。  
若想要新生，就必须打破现在的局面。  
只有将所有丑陋的过往揭露开来，才能敞开伤口获得痊愈。

他是这样想的，也是这样告诉呈显的。  
呈显一直以来想要的，不过是一次公开道歉，那不如就主动揭露出来，让大众监督，让他亲自了结一切。  
穿戴妥帖，他们站在记者会场准备进入的时候，呈显再次回头注视他。说：“江潭，你到底会不会后悔？”  
江潭骄傲自信地看着呈显，回他：“绝不后悔。”

如江家这样自诩清流的大家族，再用钱压热度，只会毁掉那么多年积累起来的口碑罢了。  
最终，江潭主动出面，代替江家给呈显道歉。  
标记是他结的，是他毁了他的人生。

两人走上台，相机镁光灯不断闪烁，江潭在全国媒体面前给呈显道歉，并亲自写了一封长微博，解释了那么多年来发生的一切。观众哗然，原来之前的爱情故事都是捏造，两人之间的永久标记不过是一次返祖期的意外。他们没有把过去的故事讲完，关于昔年捡到江潭的那个部分，江潭主动提出要就此隐去，他不想昔年被打扰，也不期望昔年知道背后的真相。  
而庞再次出面，主动说明了被标记之后，呈显的实际情况。被标记之后，呈显的父亲要挟江家把他迎进门，但江执中和赵可枭绝不可能同意。他们拿出七千万的赔偿金给呈显，并说明以后身体上若出现什么问题，江家全权负责。拿到高昂的赔偿金后，呈显的父亲不想止步于此，他靠着出去做鸡的微薄收入养活呈显，让他读艺校学形体，要他替自己完成明星梦。而江家那么强大的背景，一定能让自己的儿子前途无限，他当时已经患上HIV，为了要挟江家，他主动闹到江家老宅，扬言若再不把呈显领进江家，他就会把这件事公之于众。  
迫不得已，慷慨的江氏又和他签了一份合同并再次给了大量的赔偿金，承诺一定力捧呈显出道。  
而呈显的父亲算得长远，他知道自己儿子向来性格软弱温吞，如果他死了，呈显搞不好会放弃做演员的梦想，安于现状，拿着高昂的赔偿金过平凡安稳的生活。在签到合同的那一天，他算准了呈显放学的时间，将合同放在最显眼的地方，饮弹自尽。  
呈显推开门只看到那份沾着血的合同，和已经死透的父亲。  
一无所知的他以为是江执中派人暗杀了父亲，他的恨也从那一刻开始。  
唯有恨是最长久的，因此，他带着恨一直走到了今天。

在此，故事被三个人用三种角度讲述完毕。  
呈显直到今天才知道原来自己父亲是为了自己的前途自杀的，原来他那么多年来对江家的恨，其实都是父亲用命来给他谋的前程。一时之间，他甚至不知道自己对那个下贱卑劣的父亲抱有的是怎样一种感情，也全然忘记了，自己恨江氏那么久的意义。他颓唐地耷拉着肩膀，面对摄像机，哭了出来。江潭给呈显递过去手帕，郑重地说：“对不起。”  
有什么恶是真正的恶？一场悲剧需要太多诱因，症结在昔年捡回了返祖期的江潭吗？还是江潭返祖期那个标记？还是慷慨的江氏父母开出的七千万赔偿金，或者是父亲的HIV，他为自己谋划的未来，为自己争取的更多利益，甚至是他完全为了嫁祸给江家而计划的那场死亡？少了其中一个，都没办法影响他变成今天的自己。他发现，如今恨谁都是没有用的，作为一贫如洗的底层人民，在被有钱人家的少爷标记后，拿到巨额赔偿金未尝不是一件天大的好事。他被结终生标记，却拿着七千万赔偿金跳脱出自己的阶级，这甚至可以说是一个爱情故事的绝妙开头。他最后的恨，也不过是他以为，江家杀了自己的父亲而已。  
但那个卑劣淫`荡的父亲活着的时候，他的确没有好好爱过他，他恶心他去做鸡，厌恶他的世俗，讨厌他的虚荣。甚至连带着恨自己身上婊｀子的血液。造成他恨的原因不过两个而已：杀父之仇，以及，他最难启齿的，江潭没办法爱上他这件事而已。  
他天真地以为结了番之后的江潭，会发现自己身上有致命的吸引力，会以信息素为理由而爱上自己，即便那不算是真的爱情。那时的江潭是多美好的人，还未发育，像一个精致的洋娃娃。光是站在那里不说话也不笑，就是一幅画。他只用英语和别人交流，当江潭看着呈显，一脸迷惑地说出一长串英文的时候，他的自卑和憧憬不断壮大起来。和光同尘，跟自己完全不一样，是活在云端的人。而这样的人和他结了永恒标记，正处于青春期的他，不得不幻想总有一天他们能够在一起。  
而江潭却冷漠地拒绝了他，看也不看他。  
他看着江潭从一个洋娃娃长成一个俊美非常，高大冷酷的Alpha，看他学业有成，归国掌管江家，看他换了一茬又一茬伴侣。看他依旧天神一般在云端享受现下成功的人生。看他从未好好正视过自己，每次都留给自己一个冷漠的背影，让肖旭跟自己交流。  
他被刺痛的自尊和自卑发作，这让他无端想起那个低贱的父亲，恨意翻滚，日复一日地壮大起来。

这段时间他们假戏真做，十指紧扣参加各种活动，觥筹交错间，总能看到江潭看向他时温柔的眼神，即便他知道那是逢场作戏。却真的让他生出了自己在跟江潭恋爱的错觉，尽管这样，背对人时，江潭还是会冷下脸，一个人坐在角落，捧着手机发呆。全世界把所有他们能相爱的可能都推到了他们的面前，可江潭早已有了最爱的人，他有时候会盯着空气出神，呈显知道他是在幻想昔年此时此刻在他身边，他的天地只有昔年，昔年一出现，他就再也没办法移开眼了。  
昔年出生平凡，貌不惊人，也不出挑，却得到了他唯一的爱。他从前以为江潭是没有感情的机器，他没有心，相处的这段时间他才发现，江潭爱着人的时候是这样生动，他捧着手机望着昔年的脸时是那样平静、温柔，带着微微的笑意，有时候又会痛苦地皱眉，轻抚手机里昔年的小脸。不得不承认，他确实是没办法让江潭爱上他。不得不承认，那个叫邓让让的人，一定是拥有某种奇妙的魅力，才能把江潭揉｀捏成今天这个样子。

太多谜团被解开，过去的恨肯定难以释怀，但他恨江家的两个原因已经全部被化解，他也必须前行。  
如江潭所说，想要改变一切，就要打破僵局，只有一切都破碎，才会迎来新生。  
呈显伸手接住江潭的昂贵干净的手帕，终于达成了和解。  
他悄声向江潭说：“是柳昔年教你的？”  
江潭依旧面无表情，只是放缓了声音，回他：“他教会我的太多了。“

过去的事告一段落，他们也把后面的计划公开。假戏真做，假装宣布怀孕，替换医院的值班医生、提前给各大报社爆料、放记者进来，安静等事件发酵，最后才走到今天，坐在这里，把一切都说出来。  
呈显说：“当时江先生找我合作，问我如何才能解开心结，我说，我只要一个公开道歉。他爽快地答应了，于是我就陪他演了一出戏。”  
记者哗然，守着直播的网友们都捂住了嘴巴，原来一开始都是假的，为了等今天，他们用那么久的时间造了一场局。  
江潭也说：“最近，江家名誉受损，股价大跌，也是我们必须承担的风险之一。之所以谋这个局是为了打破局面，毁掉一切才能新生，把所谓的丑事抖落出来是想让大众监督，也想警醒世人，两位Alpha结合带来的返祖效应是畸形且不符合自然规律的，我们不能再让更多无辜的人受到伤害。“  
顿了顿，江潭继续说：“最后，也是为了通过把事情公开，让我的爱人了解真相。”  
“我和他产生了很多误会，只告诉他一人的话他不会相信，为了让他一人相信，我愿意公布出来，”  
状似不经意地随口一提昔年，实则做了那么多都只是为了说这一句话。  
不惜以整个江氏集团的覆灭为代价，只为了挽回昔年的爱。  
不惜违抗父亲和江家的宗旨，只为了争取和昔年结婚的权利。

 

昔年呆呆地坐在电脑面前看完了这场直播，等回过神，直播早已结束。  
原来这就是事实，原来他上次说的等他，是这个意思。

闹了一个多月，事情才平复下去。  
在这段时间，江潭明里暗里架空了总部很多老人的权利，为公司注入新的血液，彻底淡化集团内部江执中的掌控和影响，重新洗牌。一次力挽狂澜的公关，成功拯救江氏在大众面前的形象，股市回春，一切又朝向好的方向发展起来。  
呈显在新闻发布会之后的半个月，发布一条新的微博，将无限期退出娱乐圈。  
令人措手不及的消息，但呈显执意如此，这同时也证明，他的爱恨在今天，终于随着真相的公布而彻底消失。

期间江潭一直不敢去打扰昔年，隔一天就飞往滨城去看看他。远远地瞧一瞧他，那么多事情需要太久时间消化，他必须给昔年缓冲的时间。他的房租到期，又搬去了新的小区，这次离海稍微远，在电厂。电厂的居民区都是树，他住的那一栋更是被掩进了树里，昔年总是喜欢挨着有生命力的东西，他喜欢海，又喜欢树，他身上都有它们的特质。他常常会贴着信息素隐形贴，悄悄跟在他身后，看他一个人自在地在电厂的树林里散步，在小公园的娱乐设施上玩耍，坐在长椅上发呆，更多的时候，昔年会跟着野猫一起在居民楼探险，或者坐在被两边的灌木遮盖的台阶上发呆，浓绿的树叶把他包围，他纤瘦的影子被时光拉长。他又变回那个从前的昔年了。

他站在桥边远远地看着他，然后拨通了他的电话。珍而重之，小心翼翼。  
“宝宝，这次，我能不能重新追你？“  
昔年捏着地上飘落的树叶，想了很久，然后重重地点了点头。

 

宣布退出娱乐圈之后，呈显打算去国外生活。  
机场，呈现看了看身边的Alpha，说：”你真的要跟我走？“  
费浱笑着回他：“我放心不下你。”  
“我不能给你你想要的。”  
“没关系啊，况且医术现在那么发达，总有一天都会好起来的。”  
呈显瞪了瞪他，他取掉了左眼的泪痣，只留下一个未愈合的红点，他说：“你真他妈傻。”  
费浱温柔地笑笑，揉揉他的头发 ：“想这些，不如想想到了那边第一餐吃什么。”

 

飞机起飞，呈现突然流泪。  
他看着窗外说：“我给江潭送了一个大礼。”  
“什么大礼”   
“一个让他永生难忘的大礼。”  
那是一个会让江潭痛苦一生的大礼，是他最完美的报复。

昔年收到了一个匿名寄来的包裹。   
包裹里有三份被整理好的文件：  
1.邓让让父母现住址。

2.一张后颈腺体置换手术术后风险家属承诺书，将一周岁邓让让的后颈信息素置换为I型Beta。 

3.一张26年前的信息素匹配度测试报告。

江谭 新生儿 I型Alpha 编号：00096563  
邓让让 十五个月 III型Omega阴性 编号：00003026

信息素匹配值：100%


	53. Chapter 53

第四十八章

“你知道一万年是多久吗？”   
“一万年就是当有一个人跟你说他想正常人，然后离开了你，从这一天开始之后的每一天，就是一万年。”

——电影《谁先爱上他的 》

BGM——《镜像》红白色乐队

 

昔年收到了一个匿名寄来的包裹。   
包裹里有三份被整理好的文件：  
1.邓让让父母现住址。

2.一张后颈腺体置换手术术后风险家属承诺书，将一周岁邓让让的后颈信息素置换为I型Beta。 

3.一张26年前的信息素匹配度测试报告。

江谭 新生儿 I型Alpha 编号：00096563  
邓让让 十五个月 III型Omega阴性 编号：00003026

信息素匹配值：100% 

 

它们按照顺序整齐地叠在一起，后面的一份永远比前一份有冲击力，故意为之。  
寄包裹过来的人目的太明显，要把二十六年前的秘密在他面前摊开，告诉他自己悲惨人生里更悲惨的可能。  
手心冰凉，他光着脚丫踩在地板上，一个数字不差地把这三份文件看完。  
他亲生父母如今住在首都，他们或许很早就离开了沂州。父亲和母亲在那张后颈置换手术术后风险家属承诺书上签名，主动承担了手术后所有的风险，他在一周岁的时候置换了后颈腺体的信息素，变成了I型Beta，整个青春期也作为Beta度过，直到大学的一次体检，才查出他的原生腺体，而两年前，他体内的Beta信息素才被原生信息素彻底清除，他又重新变成III型Omega，他生来就是Omega。  
二十六年前，他跟江潭做过信息素匹配测试，信息素匹配测试必须经过双方同意，也就是说他的亲生父母很可能认识或是接触过江潭的父母，还是在江潭刚出世的时候。  
那么多年他试图寻找过父母的下落，因为贫穷和没背景无疾而终。没想到那么多年后他还能找到亲生父母的住址，太多年不见，他不敢贸然接近，不过还是到达了首都。

江潭没事就会刷新昔年的定位看看他现在在哪儿，可今天才两个多小时没看，他就到达了首都机场。  
不知道他为何要突然离开滨城，仿佛是有什么预感，他着急地订了机票，要去找他。  
刚出总部大门，他却接到老宅的电话，江老爷子病重，已经从老宅转到医院。

 

昔年站在机场外面等在水的车，前段时间他才知道秦小姐原来是在水那个神秘的Alpha，悔婚之后，她们一起跑到了首都来。他没办法开口说话，只能拜托在水帮忙，而秦安南不放心，也跟着来了。  
他父母如今住在首都三环的一栋高级小区，首都寸土寸金，能在这里买房的人非富即贵。在他不多的记忆里，家里条件确实是好，在十岁之前他不愁吃穿，从小就念的国际学校，但远远没有到能在首都买房的地步。近乡情怯，他呆愣愣地站在门前，迟迟不敢按响门铃。  
里面就是他的亲生父母，是当年抛弃他的两个人，那时候十一岁的他已经懂事，他对他们是有恨的，只是那种恨如今也变成了害怕。即便没有再抱着能修复关系，重新回到他们身边的想法，他还是害怕会被他们拒之门外，害怕会再一次经历那种被抛弃的感觉。  
秦安南等得不耐烦，伸手按响了门铃。

开门的是一位十三四岁的孩子，除了眼下的两颗泪痣，和昔年长得几乎一模一样。  
“是Beta。”秦安南说。  
“请问有什么事儿吗？”小孩软糯糯地说，标准的北方口音，他从小在首都长大，既然如此，父母估计很早就搬离沂州。  
“小朋友，请问一下有大人在家吗？”在水问他。  
“妈妈，有人找！”  
“谁呀？”中年妇女一边应着孩子一边往大门走，是妈妈的声音，不会错。昔年着急地往后躲，退到了两人身后。  
“有什么事儿吗？”吴蔷看着他们说。  
“是这样的阿姨，我们是柳昔年的朋友，他拿到了您们的住址，想来问….”  
“您还记得邓让让吗？你生的，邓让让。”秦安南打断在水的话，开门见山地问。  
吴蔷的表情瞬间僵硬下来，她说：“你们找错人了，这里…”  
“可是妈妈，那个哥哥和我长得很像。”小孩子伸手朝躲在后面低着头的昔年指了指，他没办法停止对一个和自己长得十分相似的陌生人的好奇。  
吴蔷穿着拖鞋就走了出去，她讷讷地靠近昔年，昔年难过地背过了身。  
是妈妈的声音，妈妈的味道，但他没办法叫出妈妈，他早就被他们抛弃，这世界上已经没有邓让让了。

在看到昔年的正脸后，吴蔷害怕地躲回了屋里，拉着门就要关：“什么邓让让，我们家只有邓洋洋，没有邓让让。”  
他从没想到，这世上还有一个跟他流着同样血脉的弟弟，叫邓洋洋。  
他也没想到，亲自把他生下，养到十一岁的母亲，却不肯再认他。  
秦安南不满地伸腿进了房间，居高临下地看着吴蔷，半威胁半恐吓地说：“就问几个问题，不至于吧？”  
“你们….你们再这样我就要报警了,这里可是有监控的。”  
在水从包里拿出三分文件推到吴蔷怀里，说：“阿姨，我们就是想问几个问题，问完了就走，不会再来打扰你们的。”  
一直坐在客厅沙发了解情况的邓思定站起来说：“让他们进来吧。”

茶几上放着三杯水，他们坐在沙发上。  
“你来做什么？”邓思定不客气地问昔年。

“昔年被柳叔叔收养，改名为柳昔年，现在在滨城，以前是乐队主….”  
“行了，有什么问题直接问吧。”  
邓思定不耐烦地打断在水的话，完全不在乎昔年这么多年以来的生活。  
昔年低头看着交握的双手，终于卸掉一身无用的力气。

这里的一切都跟他没有任何关系，他的母亲把他当鬼一样地躲避，把邓洋洋推进了房间。然后慌张地安排他们坐下，倒水的时候连手都在颤抖，而他的父亲则一脸不耐烦地看着他，可他们从进房间到坐下统共不到五分钟。他连客人都不算。  
来的路上，他想象了无数个跟父母重聚的场景，他们或许会哭、会后悔，会心疼地与他拥抱，或者直接闭门不见，可任何一个场景都没有现实来得伤人，明明是被养到十一岁的亲生儿子，却连喝完一杯水的做客时间都不愿意给，仿佛他的到来就是一场灾难。  
那明明灭灭的微弱希望，终于，无声熄灭。

他拿出一个笔记本，里面写下了他想问的所有问题。递给在水，在水拿着笔记本念了出来。  
“叔叔阿姨，昔年就是想问一问当年发生的一些事儿。”  
昔年拿出那两份文件，叠起来推到邓思定和吴蔷的面前，第一份是后颈腺体置换手术承诺书，第二份是他和江潭的信息素匹配测试报告。夫妻两人看着那两份文件，忽而，邓思定哑着嗓子说：“你们从哪儿得到的文件？”而吴蔷则恐惧地捂住了脸。  
“当年为什么要给昔年做后颈腺体置换手术，把昔年从一个Omega变成Beta？”  
“那是他们让做的…是他们让做的…我跟你爸爸阻止了，但他们把你强行抱走，按着我们签了名。”吴蔷说。  
“他们是谁？”  
“是那孩子的父母，他们家有钱有势，我们没办法…我们是真的没办法啊…”想到从前痛苦的记忆，吴蔷泪流满面，话都不能说清楚。  
“那孩子，是，江潭？”在水小心地问。  
邓思定沉默着点了点头。

昔年僵在当场，思维停止转动。  
而这背后的故事，才刚刚开始。

邓思定回忆了很久，咳嗽了几声，他拿着那份信息素匹配度测试报告说：”江家是什么样的人家？富可敌国，我们怎么敢和他家对着干？“  
“据说，他家的儿子一出生就和全世界的Omega做了信息素匹配测试，然后列了一个很长的名单。”  
“之前就有一些耳闻，这样的大家族，为了让Alpha 和Alpha培养后代，也为了彻底断绝因为信息素匹配度高，Alpha被Omega信息素牵制和吸引，导致Alpha做出错误的决断，弄出伤害家族利益的事情，从而要从根源上解决问题。”  
“要继承家业的Alpha，绝不可能受到Omega的影响，他们从他一出世就要解决掉所有和他的信息素匹配度高的Omega，然后让他一辈子没办法正常地被Omgea吸引。”  
“于是他们列出了好长一个名单，将世界上所有跟这孩子信息素匹配度60%以上的人都肃清了。”  
“肃清就是，做后颈腺体信息素置换手术，整个名单上，五十多人，从小到老，一个都没放过。”

想了想，他又说：“当时你是最小的一个，也是匹配度最高的一个。百分之一百，比分之一百。”  
吴蔷哭着说：“100%啊…..100%代表了什么？当时把你们抱去做测试的时候，一靠近，你就主动偏着身子要去抱他，那孩子才刚出生啊，看着你就笑了。我都不敢回忆…实在是….太恶心了”  
“当时结果出来，他父母接着测试了无数遍，得到的结果都是同一个。那个名单上，除了你之外匹配度最高的只有71%，这已经很高了，但你是100%...全球都没有几例。所以他父亲怎么可能容得下你，当场就拉着脸说：这孩子不能留。”  
“他们是想要你的命啊！！！”吴蔷崩溃地大喊。  
“那时候你才一岁，路都走不稳，他们是想要你的命啊！！”

“你妈死死抱着你往外面跑，七八个保镖按着他要把你抢过来，我去拦，被打得浑身是伤。我和你妈死死护着你，在医院走廊头都磕破了，地上都是血印子。他们才勉强松口让你做后颈腺体置换手术。”  
“后颈腺体置换手术再怎么样微创，对孩子都会造成不可逆的伤害，我们又怎么舍得。当时我和你妈想偷偷跑，那晚上我们悄悄抱着你躲回乡下，刚下楼，三辆车杀过来把我们围住，然后他们抢走了你，任由你妈怎么哭怎么叫都没效果，然后把我们被拖去研究院，他们按着我们的手签了字，再抱到你时候，你已经被做了后颈置换手术。”  
“他们家为了安慰，给了我们七千万的安慰金。七千万，我们这辈子做梦都没想到自己能有七千万。他父亲的秘书又让我们签了合同，必须签了合同才能拿这七千万，合同里面说，必须终生让你远离江家，避免和那孩子相遇，还要一直检查你的身体状况，直到你到十岁，完全适应beta 的信息素为止。做商人的该有多精，那条合同厚得我们都不敢翻，把所有细节一条条列出来，除了留下你这条命之外，根本没有打算给你活路。”  
“于是我们拿到了那七千万，打算要好好把你抚养长大，直到你十岁，他家人每年都会派人来给你做检查，要你的照片。太可怕了，实在是太可怕了。”邓思定痛苦地捏着鼻梁说。

过了很久，在水问：“那请问，当初您们为什么要抛弃昔年呢？跟这个有关系吗？”  
邓思定不打算再说下去，起身进了屋子。  
吴蔷擦干眼泪，瓮声瓮气地对着昔年说：“你都不知道我们那几年怎么过的，每年都有人来检查，一抽抽好几管血去化验，就为了看你是不是适应beta的信息素。到了你十岁那年，来检查的医生说你稳定了之后，我们终于送了一口气。可谁能想到….你十一岁的时候发了一场高烧….”  
说着说着就要继续哭出来，她混乱地说：“烧的厉害，我们带你去医院，抽血化验的时候化验单上变成了III型Omega…我和你爸怀疑是机器出问题，再抽血化验了一次，还是一样的结果，我们把化验单烧了，然后把你带回了家。我们整夜整夜都没办法睡啊！明明 之前都是beta的，怎么突然又变回去了？！如果他们知道你了，一定还会找上门来，这一次肯定就是要你的命了。”  
吴蔷满脸泪水地跪着走过来，颤抖地摸着昔年的手臂说：“让让啊！！不是妈妈不要你啊….妈妈是不敢要你啊！！妈妈是真的怕了，害怕你再被抓到，害怕你死掉，害怕你爸爸又要被他们打，你知道吗，你爸爸左眼彻底被他们打瞎了…这群有钱人都是没有人性的，在他们眼里要你的命比决定吃什么晚餐还要简单，不是妈妈不要你啊…呜呜呜呜…”  
“所以您们当时就把昔年抛弃在福利院了是吗？”在水红着眼问。   
“你们不也是要他的命吗？”秦安南嘲讽地说。  
十一岁，发着高烧的孩子，被丢弃在寒冬的夜里，他们根本不打算要他活。  
就算他进了福利院，验血的时候还是会被检查出来，这样就能摆脱江家了吗？他们只是拿着那七千万摆脱了昔年这个累赘，想要就此轻松地继续生活罢了。

昔年看着手指，然后慢慢站了起来。  
身后吴蔷还是哭着趴到地上，嘴里说着“是妈妈不敢要你啊”这样的话。  
邓思定拿着一份厚厚的文件和一个相册，从房间里走出来，递给昔年，说：“这就是当年的合同，我们把它锁在保险柜里，看都不敢看。七千万，中途他家又给了三千万，我们一分都不敢动啊。”邓思定也有些哽咽：“把你丢在福利院的后一天，我去门口看了看，你已经不在那儿，附近也没有哪家小孩死了的消息，我和你妈觉得你肯定是被福利院的人带了回去，害怕江家的人再找上门，我们逃到首都来买了房子，从此就在这里生活了。”  
于是就生下了邓洋洋。

那个相册里都是昔年十岁以前的照片，满月照、百天照，周岁照，整整一个相册，在那场十一岁的高烧之前，他确确实实是活在爱里的孩子。只是在六岁之前，他眼下都没有那两颗泪痣，微微好奇，他指着泪痣直视邓思定，邓思定别开眼不想回答。吴蔷从地上爬起来说：“你六岁那年，医生说你的原生信息素正在搏杀置换的beta信息素，你很可能要被带走，我们当时就想把你带去乡下藏起来，又怕你的脸太好认，你爸想趁你睡着给你破相….我不舍得，我当时也是急火攻心，拿着针…后面被你爸爸阻止了，这两个地方留了疤痕，就成了两颗痣。”

“畜生。”秦安南冷冷地骂。  
”你们怎么能这样。“再水哭着说。

而昔年只是轻轻吐了口气，抱紧了那本相册。  
他看也没看合同，把它放到茶几上，然后走了出去。  
打开大门的时候邓思定叫住他：“现在你叫柳昔年是吧？既然你现在已经姓柳了，就别再来了行吗？你妈经不起折腾了，我也是，如果江家再找上门来，我们真的没办法了。你还有个弟弟，他还小，不能没有我们。”  
“没有把你抚养成人是我们的错，所以我们也不求你为我们尽孝道，你现在有了自己的生活，你….你就当我们死了吧。”  
当年，江家只要他的命，而他的父母，字字诛心。   
邓洋洋不能没有父母，而邓让让无所谓，邓洋洋是手心的宝，而他们只把他当噩梦。

昔年面无表情地转身，跪下，朝着他们重重磕了两个响头。  
额头砸到地板上，发出很大的声响，是真的用了蛮力。

他抬起头站起来的时候，只看到对面房间，邓洋洋打开门，把头伸出来好奇地望着这个陌生的亲哥哥。  
昔年看了看他，然后轻轻笑着跟他挥挥手。

“洋洋，你一定要好好长大呀。”  
他在心底说。

他人生的脉络终于被补全，突然就很后悔，要是今天没能进这间屋子多好，这样，直到死他也不会知道真相了。  
多好。  
能无忧无虑当个无知的傻`逼多好。

站在明晃晃地太阳下，他看了看蓝天，然后两眼一黑，彻底失去了意识。

 

江潭掰断了手里的骨瓷貔貅。  
碎片扎进手指，血流出来了才知道痛。  
紧张地刷新昔年的定位，给他打了无数通电话，先是拒接，最后直接关机了。  
即便那天他亲眼看到了昔年答应让他重新追求，他还是害怕他又要跑到离自己的地方，害怕他再也不要自己。被昔年抛弃的感觉太绝望，他不想再次经历，老爷子病情康复，又被送回了老宅，只是需要卧床静养。江潭看着自己被包扎好的手，再次按下了拨号键，还是关机。  
突然一种巨大的感觉袭击上他，像坐过山车一样，心一下子跳到嗓子眼，然后突然停止了搏动一般地归位，只留下一种空荡荡地疼。  
江潭突然去抓老爷子的手，问他：“爷爷，我是否一生都没办法和我最爱的人相爱了？”  
江老爷子伸手抚平他紧皱的眉，重重地叹息。说：“你和那孩子，都是孽啊。”  
原来近段时间发生的一切，爷爷都知道。

“你跟那孩子，兜兜转转，又回到了原处了。”  
听得云里雾里，江潭问他：“那孩子是？回到什么原处？”  
老爷子让管家去他书房取东西，不一会儿，老管家抱着两个盒子进了房间。一个盒子里是几张昔年的童年照，一个盒子里是一份当年的信息素匹配度测试报告。江潭看着那几张熟悉的照片，当初费浱发给让看，他也没有太当回事儿。  
“你看，多漂亮的小孩，现在肯定也很漂亮吧。”  
“不是的，他有泪痣，不是的。”  
“那你看看这个。”  
江潭看着那张26年前的匹配度测试报告，眼睛一直停留在“江潭”“邓让让”“100%”之间，他难以置信地把它撕了个粉碎。  
痛苦地在房间冲撞，脚步凌乱。  
“当年，你一出生就抽了一管血去跟所有在库的Omega做了匹配度测试，这孩子和你的匹配度是100%，实在是太罕见了。你父亲打算要处理掉他，最后还是安排了后颈腺体置换手术。观察到他十岁的那年，他体内的beta信息素稳定之后就没有再追踪他，后面有去他家再看过，他父母说他死了，十一岁那年因为一场高烧，没有来得及送医院，死在了正月十五那天。没想到这孩子没有死，还让你再遇到了，都是命啊。”  
听完老爷子的话，江潭两腿一软跪到地上，然后呕出一口黑色的血来。  
见他吐了血，佣人们慌张地把他扶起来，接着又呕出一口血。  
屋子里乱成一团，他推开所有人，跌跌撞撞地跑出了院子。

不只是十五岁，原来一出生，他就跟他的宝宝遇到了。  
刚出生的时候没有记忆，十五岁的时候丢失了记忆，为什么他每次都在和他错过？  
一岁的昔年，一定像个团子一样，软乎乎的吧。  
十六岁的昔年，有没有比他高？有没用手贴着他滚烫的额头，试他的体温。  
他上车，连安全带都没系，车速飙到最高，几乎是飞到机场。

那时候他刚生下来，皱巴巴的，昔年已经长成了一个白糯糯的小团子。昔年看到他的时候，有没有很喜欢他呢？  
十五岁那年被昔年捡回家的时候，昔年有没有唠唠叨叨地陪他说话呢？  
抽血化验的时候一定很疼吧，做后颈腺体置换手术的时候一定很疼吧，被父母抛弃的时候一定很疼吧。

邓让让，多好听的名字啊，春天里出生的小狗狗一样的名字，小婴儿的奶嗝一样甜软的名字，像云朵儿一样的名字。

飞奔到机场，他接到肖旭的电话。  
“少爷，现在克里斯已经了解了情况。”  
“小柳今天去了他的父母家，出来之后晕在了楼下。现在正在医院。”

他呼吸急促地站在出发大厅，头晕眼花地环视周围的风景。  
然后弯腰又吐出一大口血。

 

他明明做好所有计划，单膝下跪交付一切，要向他求婚了。  
他明明向律师取消了签订婚前协议，要不计代价地和他永远在一起了。   
秦氏、呈显，江家全家，所有的所有。  
他明明扫清所有障碍，干干净净站到他面前，要他的爱了。

而柳昔年温柔美好的人生，在一开始，就被他毁了。


	54. Chapter 54

第四十九章

 

”有没有家族病史？“ ——摇头。  
“对哪些药物过敏？” ——摇头。

医生扶了扶眼镜，颇有些为难地搓搓手：“嘶，但这边还是不建议您做，后颈腺体置换手术，那都是给五周岁，最好是两周岁以下的幼儿做的。这个这个，有些家长希望改变孩子的信息素，这也是可以理解的，而且两周岁以下的小孩腺体还没有发育完全，不会排斥新的信息素，会恢复得比较好，而且小孩子嘛，长得快，创口愈合得也快。”他看了看昔年的资料，又说：“可是您已经成年了，后颈腺体发育成熟，我从医那么多年，从没听说过哪位成年人主动要求做后颈腺体置换手术的。您别听说它是微创手术，就觉得它没什么后遗症了哈，在后颈腺体动刀子可不是谁都承受得住的。”  
也许是今天来问诊的病人不多，医生用唠家常一样地语气劝他。  
——“我要做后颈腺体置换手术。”他又点了点桌面上那张写着这句话的白纸。

“这样给您说吧，这个手术对于成年人来说，它的后遗症是不可预料的，成年人想要做后颈腺体置换手术会带来的风险，比如:1.无法抑制的信息素紊乱 2.信息素互相排斥导致身体机能下降，器官病变；3.后颈腺体脱落，严重者会死亡。信息素紊乱不用说了，就是休克、呕吐，头晕，食慾不振，体重骤减。信息素互相排斥导致器官病变，眼球、大脑、脏器都有可能产生病变，最严重的就是后颈腺体脱落，正常人，尤其Omega，稍微撞伤后颈都得晕个三五天的，要是直接脱落了，您可就没法儿活了啊。“

他握着笔低头又在纸上刷刷写：“除此之外还有任何完全切除原生信息素的方法吗？”  
医生摇摇头说：“人没有信息素就会死，最有效的办法就是做后颈置换手术。”  
昔年点点头，依然坚持要做。

微创手术，又是首都最大的研究所，早上预约，下午就可以手术。

 

他坐在走廊长椅上，看着对面墙上那块“信息素紊乱症”的科普海报出神，走廊里很静，偶尔有研究员和护士安静地走来走去。他还能听到隔壁房间几位医生的聊天。  
过了一会儿，他低头看表，手臂瘦出纵横的青筋，皮肤是不健康的灰白。想起什么似地，他从旧挎包里摸出一个盒子，里面装满了他的唇钉耳钉，他把它们一一戴上。左耳六个、右耳五个、两个耳骨上，眉骨两个，唇钉一个，舌钉一个，再加上剪头发时扯掉的那一个，总共18个洞。  
从他的年少时代开始，到他的二十六岁结束。十八个洞，十八个痛苦的记忆，十八次不敢流出眼泪的哭泣。  
第一个耳洞，是高中那年，为了登记学籍和家庭住址，班主任要了解学生的家庭情况。班主任把他叫去办公室，当着在场同学和教师的面说：“柳昔年同学，你是被捡来养的孩子是吗？如果是这样的话，你必须带收养证明过来，这样才能证明你和你继父的关系。”他已经忘记当时自己是以何种表情走出教室，那天他翘了一整个下午的课，跑去距离学校很远的一家小精品店，打了第一个耳洞。  
第一个唇钉，是大学那年暑假，因为楼上漏水，他和柳如秋敲开楼上住户的门，想和人家商量一下对策。谁成想说着说着，里面的人指着他们俩破口大骂，引来了楼上楼下的邻居，那个人说：“这俩人啊，一个他妈的生不了，怎么生不了？早早地就克死了丈夫，另外一个他妈的没人要，小小年纪就被爸妈抛弃了，这样的人能好到哪儿去？还大学老师，我呸！两个下流痞子，克夫死妈的东西，臭不要脸。”昔年冲上去和人扭打起来，最后在警察局呆了十五天，一出来就去穿了唇钉。  
历历在目，是最真切的痛。  
人隐藏最深的痛苦被别人轻而易翻出来讲是怎么一种感受？人与人永远无法做到彼此理解，他们能很轻飘飘地问你“你没有妈啊？”却不允许你问他“听说你辞职了？”他们可以不站在你的立场上说话，却不能让你不站在他的立场发言，日常的交流变成一种不可名状的巨大痛苦，每一句关于“孤儿”的讨论都能刺痛最脆弱敏感的神经。

他还记得曾无数次跑到城市郊区的烂尾楼楼顶，朝着远方大声呐喊，把每一次痛都写成歌。  
抛弃一个只有一岁的幼儿，和抛弃一个十一岁的青少年没有本质区别，唯一的区别就是，十一岁的青少年能够永远记住自己被抛弃，十一岁的青少年会永远为此痛苦。  
而这一切的一切竟然只有一个原因。

“真没想到那么早就跟他见过面了啊。”昔年低头轻笑，张嘴，却发不出声音。  
这世上怎么会有那么有缘的事儿，一出生就做了匹配，强行被分开，成年之后居然还会再次相遇。  
吴蔷还说恶心，因为刚出生的江潭看着他就笑了，而他偏过去着急地要拥抱他。  
怎么不恶心，实在是太恶心了。

跟他在一起的每个日子，欢爱过的每一次记忆，每一次交缠的信息素，插进体内的阳｀具，流出来的汗喷出来的水。  
都太恶心了。

被命运捆绑，向信息素低头，朝着对方跪下，完全被彼此驯服的姿态，那些曾深感何其有幸的瞬间，到底不过是命运最恶意的诅咒。  
这个世界实在是太他妈的操｀蛋了。  
刚才，来的路上，他看着窗外的风景，城市右边是带着人工湖和高尔夫球场的别野区，左侧是暗无天日的城中村，人和人的人生真是天差地别。江家势大，他的父母只能无能地看着自己抱走，被做后颈置换手术，就因为他家庭的平凡，他的父母没办法和江家抗争，不得已将他一次次抛弃。从此他的人生只剩下痛苦，又在柳如秋的拯救下充满希望，然后他遇到了江潭，爱上了江潭。经历了很多他难以理解的事之后，他的过去像一只手掌，轻易地被摊开，那些具象地痛苦又一次扑向他虚弱的身体，可他再也没有还手之力。  
他或许本该有一次平凡却美好的人生，但全被毁了。

而他又怎么能怪江潭？他已经做得够好了啊。  
眼泪滑下，聚在鼻尖，滴答到手背上。  
他们都是可怜人，是牺牲品，是被困在名为信息素这座永恒监狱里的囚徒。他没有办法去恨江潭，也不能再爱他。  
除了恨信息素，他找不到更合适的理由。

若不是因为后颈腺体的III型Omega信息素，他本该拥有平凡又美好的人生。  
只要做了后颈置换手术，彻底杀死原生信息素，他就能切断所有的爱恨重新活过来。  
等他的信息素彻底凋亡，和江潭的标记关系会自然解除，江潭的失眠症被治愈，他们都能回到各自的生活。  
世界上再也没有跟他信息素匹配度100%的人，江家再也不会刁难他的父母，他们会平静地继续生活，他陌生的胞弟也会安全长大。  
后遗症或许带来不可逆的伤害，甚至是死亡，但总归只牺牲他一个，所有人都能抛弃前尘继续前进，这并不亏。

坐在长椅上，他看着走廊尽头，轻轻叹气。  
宇宙的深处若是真的有那颗星球就好了，他们不会被分成Alpha、Beta、Omega，不会受到信息素的干扰。他们自由地寻找伴侣，不因群体所累，不为阶级所分。他们可以真正平等地去爱和被爱，而不用计较受到潮汐的影响，那永远不稳定的发情期。他们或许终生无法体验“命定之番”那样强烈的情与欲，但只要能够被爱，他们都会相信那是一生的true love。  
能左右他们人生的就只有个人的感情和一些外部的条件，而信息素不是主宰，他们能获得真正的自由。

 

他常说人生总有缺憾，回过头来看才发现，他的这小半辈子哪儿哪儿都是缺憾。就连和江潭恋爱的那段时光，都是后颈的信息素为他争来的。   
“我们在原野上找一面墙，我们在标签里找方向。我们在废墟般的垃圾里找一块红砖，我们在工整的巷子里找家。”  
“我们义无反顾的后悔，我们声嘶力竭的假装呐喊，我们万分惋惜的浪费着，用尽一切换来的纸张。”  
他张嘴唱歌，而万物静默，就连他自己的声音都在沉默着为他祭奠。  
长长的走廊，仿佛正在举行一场盛大的欢送会，送别他最后的爱和最后的恨。

“又忍着失望的不解的痛恨的，又只用空瓶把今天砸碎。”  
“然后又哭着对离开了自己的影子道歉。”  
“别气了没有谁在跟你作对，别哭了没有谁会心碎，没有勇敢的人。”

 

唱着唱着，他擦干泪眼，抬手给了自己两巴掌。  
别气了，没有谁在跟你作对。  
别哭了，没有谁会心碎。  
没有勇敢的人。

有护士叫他的名字，终于打破走廊的寂静。

换上手术服，拿着笔准备签字。  
医生走过来宣读注意事项，问他病史。  
“一般病人会要求抽出原生腺体里的信息素精华，不多，就一小支，用来做研究或者保存。你是III型Omega阴性，最珍贵的类型，您看您是需要把它捐献给研究所研究，还是带回去收藏。”  
昔年在捐献的那一栏打勾。  
“为了避免发生意外，之前您有没有做过后颈置换手术？”  
昔年抬头看着医生，医生解释：“后颈置换手术不能做两次，换过信息素又换一次的话，会加大死亡风险。你有没有做过？”  
他垂下眼睛，轻轻摇头。然后在术后承诺书上签上自己的名字。  
二十六年前，他的父母被按着签了，二十六年后，他又主动签了同样的文件。  
代马依风，他记得自己从哪儿来，自然，也要回哪儿去了。

麻醉起效，闭上眼睛的时候突然看到一扇门朝他打开，一束光打进来。朝着那束光走，好不容易走到光的尽头，江潭站在那里，朝他伸出双手。或许是那束光太过刺眼，就这样流下泪来。  
还记得某个春风温柔的晚上，他们拥抱着在落地窗前听广播。电台主播问：“大家有没有想过，这一生最想要的是什么？”江潭吻他的额头，问他：“你最想要的是什么？”他看着窗外的路灯说：  
“我要万家灯火里，有一盏灯是为我亮的，我要这世上，有个人是为我而来的。”

江潭是世上唯一一个为他而来的人，是他发现了他，找到了他，将他从永恒的孤寂里拯救，让他不再寂寞。  
而没有了III型Omega信息素，他能够伸出手拥抱整个世界，闻到所有人的气味，被所有人的信息素影响，而再也没有一个人是为他而来的，这又是另一种永恒的孤寂了。 

进手术室的时候，江潭刚好赶到医院和克里斯会合，而昔年已经离开。  
他和昔年就这样一前一后地错过。

迷蒙间，只听见医生说：“哎呀，不好了，这小子以前是做过置换手术的。”  
缝合的时候他留意了一下，一岁时做的置换手术只留下了一小个创口。  
但此刻已经做完手术，一切都来不及了。  
III型Omega来做后颈腺体置换手术实在是太罕见，手术一出来医生就拿着昔年捐献的信息素液进了研究室。他们实在是太珍贵的人种，刚刚得到研究样本，整个圈子的医生都知道了。许睦看着群里的消息，问了问：“捐献者是谁？”  
过了一会儿，医生回他：“男Omega，柳昔年。”

 

江潭挂着点滴，疲惫地半靠在床上。昔年不见了。  
他瞒着所有人从医院逃出来。  
从急救室醒来的时候，秦安南、在水，克里斯都在。 他说要吃东西，要克里斯出去，把三个人遣走，他拔掉针丢下手机就跑了，江潭在他手机里做了手脚，只为了随时知道他的下落，不带上手机他们就不能及时追踪到他的下落，在某些时刻，他实在是太聪明的人。  
利用所有人脉，不遗余力地找他，他带着自己的包和身份证，不管是坐火车还是飞机他们总能查到他在哪里。  
病房里安静得只剩下他的呼吸，这一路上，他没有一秒停止过想他。他的宝贝，如果当初父母不用钱来逼迫他的家人，如果不做那一场置换后颈的手术……他就不会被父母丢弃，而是快乐幸福地长成柔软可爱的模样。即使无法和他相遇，那也一定是过着很快乐的人生的吧

电话响了，江潭接起。  
那端，许睦着急地大喊：“江潭！昔年去做了后颈置换手术你知不知道？！成年的Omega做后颈置换无异于自杀！怎么会发生这种事？” “你说什么？”  
“他现在还在首都研究院附属医院，就在刚才，他做了后颈腺体置换手术，还捐献了自己的原生信息素液体。整个研究圈子都传开了，你不知道吗？”  
“我不知道具体发生了什么，但是成年人，尤其是脆弱的Omega，做这个手术无异于自杀。光是排斥反应就要人半条命，更何况是那些后遗症，现存的档案里没有一个活着挨下来的。”  
“江潭，没有了信息素，我们都不能活。”  
江潭两眼一黑，差点就要晕过去。

 

只是一个小得不能再小的微创手术，做完不用留院观察，他拿着药就离开了医院。  
排斥反应和后遗症还没有找上他，刚做完手术，似乎和从前也没有太大的区别。  
他慢悠悠地走到研究院那边，突然有一个人朝他冲过来，走到他面前了，他才知道那人是江潭。  
他完全闻不到江潭的信息素了。

江潭紧紧抓着昔年的手臂，原先葡萄柚和雪梨冰沙混合的信息素香气被普通的oemga信息素取代，此刻他浑身上下散发的都是普通的，平庸的，全然陌生的味道。现在站在他面前的是昔年，却再也不是昔年。初次失去自己Omega信息素安抚的Alpha，此刻像一只可怜的小兽，充满了不安和痛苦。他总是觉得昔年不要他了，但那样的论断里总是还有希望，他自信地相信总能够追回昔年，能再次让他爱他。而现在他的信息素彻底消失，只剩下无力，和一种永恒的空。  
他狠心地换了自己的信息素，要跟他一刀两断，他们唯一的联系被手术刀粗暴地切断，从此这世界上少了一对匹配度100%的人，而他们再也再也再也没办法回到从前。  
”你为什么要这么做，有什么不能好好说吗？昔年？昔年！“江潭痛苦地抓紧他不放。  
昔年依旧是一张没有表情的脸，手术过后，他对外界的感知也变得迟钝。仿佛是切断了附加在信息素上的所有爱与恨，他之前生动炽热的灵魂也一并离开了自己的身体。整个人空荡荡地望着远处，任由江潭怎么问他，怎么唤他的名都没有用。

累，实在是累。  
仿佛熬了好久的夜，此时此刻只想找个地方好好地睡一觉。  
不想再计较什么过往、得失、爱恨，痛苦，或者是一些更为琐碎或宏大的事情，他觉得什么都无所谓，什么都是假的。只有好好地睡上一觉才是最好的。整个世界都毁灭了也行，全宇宙都化作简单的原子也罢，只要能让他安安稳稳睡一觉就好了。

“让让，你看看我，你为什么不等我来啊，让让！”江潭伸手抚摸他后脑勺的发，手掌贴上他冰凉的小脸。  
昔年呆呆地望向他，那双眼睛里的光早就熄灭了。

——世界上是有让让的，让让不是十岁那年死的，是在刚满一岁零三个月那天，因为你而死的。

都算了吧。  
他现在只想睡觉。

轻轻地推开江潭，往大门走。  
江潭又走过来拉住他，低头吻上他的嘴唇，舌探进他嘴里尽己所能地挑｀逗、撒娇，搅弄。  
舌头还交缠在一起，昔年却疲惫至极地叹了口气。

放弃吻他，他紧紧地抱紧昔年，贴在他耳边，颤声喊他：“柳昔年……”  
颤抖的声音里带着巨大的痛苦和困惑，和当年被父母抛弃时朝着他们拼命呼唤的语气一模一样，且带着更多他无法承受的情意，狠狠地砸在他心上，三个字，砸出三个巨大的伤口。  
伴随着那声呼唤，他感觉到落在自己颈间的泪水。  
“柳昔年…..呜…柳昔年….”  
那双手胡乱地抚摸着他的脸，痛苦地用指尖逡巡他五官的每个角落。眼泪打湿肩头的布料，要烫着他。  
昔年使劲眨了眨眼睛，眼泪刷地流了下来。

生离是与昔年生离，死别是与信息素死别，  
生离死别，奈何生离有时比死别还要痛。  
这一刻，他们终于毁掉了彼此的人生。

昔年轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，对他摇摇头。  
算了，真的算了，就这样吧。

风吹干颈间的泪水，他独自一人慢慢往外面走。

 

“我要万家灯火里，有一盏灯是为我亮的，我要这世上，有个人是为我而来的。”  
当时说完那句话之后，江潭说了什么来着。  
他说：  
“这栋房子的灯都是为你亮的”然后拍了拍自己的胸口，说：“这个人，是为你而来的。”


	55. Chapter 55

第五十章

所有人都小看了后颈腺体置换手术的后遗症。  
排异反应来得飞快，做完手术当天夜里就发起了高烧。  
他只身在滨城，只能胡乱吞下两片退烧药，再精疲力尽地爬回床上躺着。医生说过，手术的后遗症包括但不限于：1.无法抑制的信息素紊乱 2.信息素互相排斥导致身体机能下降，器官病变；3.后颈腺体脱落，严重者会死亡。  
才第一天，他就开始高烧不退，头晕目眩。用最后一丝力气发了短信给张愿，又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

朋友们实在不忍心他身边没人照顾，大家一起把他接回了榕城。  
而彼时江潭已经撤去所有对昔年的监控，除了乐队朋友们，所有人都不知道他再次回到了榕城。  
手术后第三天，他开始畏光，房间内窗帘紧闭，闭上眼睛世界还在旋转，低烧不退。吃什么吐什么，不吃也吐，吐到最后只剩下酸水，浑身颤抖地扶着马桶，鼻血止不住，视力也开始下降。他们抱着人去医院上上下下地检查了，医生只说术后反应大一点实属正常，开一点平衡信息素的药回家修养几天，等新的信息素彻底适应了症状会自然而然地消退。抽血化验照CT，昔年被摆弄得更加疲惫，奄奄一息地靠在车后座，只吊着一口气。  
好在平衡信息素的药物实在有效，他的信息素紊乱在术后一周得到缓解。能打开窗下床走两步，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，可就还是吃不进任何东西，全靠葡萄糖吊着命，整个人瘦到皮包骨头，头发大把大把地掉。  
琪琪和小诺在客厅，琪琪捂着脸哭，她从来没看过这样的昔年。  
骆驼和张愿拿着各种化验单和检查报告想办法，而他们又能有什么办法？只能在器官病变或者腺体脱落之前能撑一天算一天。  
并祈祷着那一天永远也不会来。

 

“喂，是昔年吗？我是许睦。”  
“昔年，你听得到我的声音吗，我想接你去研究所住院观察一段时间，作为你的朋友和研究员，我想我能做的就是尽可能帮你适应新的信息素，让你重新健康起来。“  
“你们都太小瞧成年人做后颈腺体置换的威力，市面上平衡信息素的药物只能勉强维持现状，研究所里有很多更高效控制病情的针剂，比起单纯的药片，我觉得你现在更需要那些。你放心，我不是代表江潭来的，我是作为你的朋友，和你的研究员来的，就算他不让我帮忙我也会主动把你接过来观察和治疗。所以，你愿意来研究所一趟吗？”

五天后，昔年才同意许睦的邀请，跟着他去了研究所。  
排异反应已经好了很多，除每天只能吃一点流食之外，算是慢慢地从这半个月暗无天日的痛苦里解脱。双脚像踩在棉花上一样，脚步有些不稳，站在明晃晃的日光下也还是有些晕。没走几步就喘得厉害，冷汗一直流。知道他情况很不好，立刻安排了所有检查，尽量集中地完成。  
许睦摘掉手套，轻轻关上门。  
这半个月，江潭跟行尸走肉没有区别。  
天天把自己关在房间喝酒，借着酒精入睡，一睡着就要做噩梦。关上厚厚的窗帘，彻底与世隔绝。胡子拉碴地躺在地毯上，他和赵烈们去看他，任由赵烈怎么用拳头往他脸上招呼他都没有反应。他们把他拖出房间，像个濒死的人，面无表情地趴在冰凉的地板上一句话也不说。已经分手了却还要通过折磨自己来互相折磨，这两人的某个部分都已经随着昔年信息素的消亡而彻底死去。

叹了口气，新来的医生拿着昔年的检查报告推门进来。  
认真地翻着报告，他突然站起来朝昔年在的隔离室走，走到门口他又折回，掏出手机给江潭打电话。

 

江潭头昏脑涨地靠在床头，任由手机震动，双眼盯着黑暗房间的某个角落出神。  
这半个月，他一边宿醉一边想他。  
不是念头从他身上瞥过的想，也不是只记起某个记忆片段的想，是念头不断在他们之间逡巡的想。从他们在江氏总部地下停车场相遇的那一天开始到一切彻底结束，他独自坐在黑暗的房间，把他们的过往复习了一遍又一遍。不停咀嚼其中滋味，到最后只剩下后悔。

可他们真的有快乐过。  
他甚至还能记得第一次去他家属院的家，晚饭后他送他下楼，居民楼背后的那方小天地里，昔年是第一次接吻。  
出来后，当昔年猝不及防借着楼道昏暗的光对上他那双眼那一刻，他希望这个场景多少能更绚烂一些，比如他们并肩坐在一颗孤独的，星等很低的绿色星球上，对面就是猎户座大星云。或者他们并肩坐在一片广阔草甸，看一次盛大的烟火大会，看着头顶上空炸开绚烂的白昼烟火。又或者坐在一起看世界大战，看人类自相残杀互相分裂开拓战场，看和平年代里爆炸的蘑菇云。  
就并肩，把生和死置之度外，把宇宙和素粒子置之度外，仅仅是并肩坐着，交换一个眼神，赠送对方一秒生命，交换一段彼此活着的讯息。  
他第一次体验这样极致的浪漫和纯情。  
很多个下午的阳光照进房间，昔年窝在他怀里睡午觉。不想打扰他们，连光的流转也变得缓慢。  
他抱着自己唱《幻期颐》，两个人合着歌声，在灯下轻轻舞蹈，恍惚间只觉得自己真的跟眼前这个人活了一百岁。  
只期望能同他共老，到后来，竟然连平静地分别都做不到。

手机停止震动，世界终于安静下来。

打了七八个都不通，只好火急火燎地打给肖旭。  
详细询问了昔年排异期的状况后他就觉得不太正常，心中浮起一个不好的猜想，可万万没想到他猜中了。

昔年躺在隔离室床上也睡不着，等得不耐烦，他推开门出去找许医生。  
走廊里静悄悄地，他走进他办公室，门半开着，他听见许睦慌张地说：“这件事你一定要立刻告诉他，他这段时间的症状很容易和排异期联想到一起，但谁都没想过他那是妊娠反应，置换了腺体的Omega怀孕了会怎么样谁都不敢想，现在小柳身体状况还不稳定，又加上肚子有了宝宝…你最好现在就去琼山，不然….”昔年惊讶地往后退，双腿一软差点要跪到地上，他扶着墙往隔离室走。

——逃。一定要逃。

听到自己怀孕的消息，他几乎下意识地要逃。  
前有顾回被逼迫流产并签字，后有呈显假意怀孕被强行押去堕`胎，他怀上了江潭的孩子，江家不会善罢甘休。江执中查出他的身世还没有置他于死地已经是一种仁慈，在他看不见的地方江潭一定做出了很多努力。但他现在怀上了他的宝宝，江家绝对会要了他的命。而他是自由的，要人流还是要把它生下来只能由他自己决定，任何人都不能替他做选择。  
钱包银行卡身份证全部都在包里，不想再回家一趟平白延长他们的时间。火车高铁飞机都不能坐，如果要逃就必须迂回地走。他打黑车到榕城郊区的某个镇子，又坐黑车到了另一处乡镇。小地方坐车不需要用身份证买票，转了很多趟车，很快出了榕城。不知道要去哪里，只能挑最近的地方走，他抚摸着平坦的小腹，毕竟这里已经有了个孩子。  
作为进化型III型Omega阴性，还是男性，怀上孩子的概率几乎没有，没想到在游艇上的那一夜，这个孩子就那么来了。  
排异反应再加上孕吐，他头晕压花地扶着墙壁干呕。手帕捂住口鼻，候车厅的烟味和各种臭味混合到一起，他又开始干呕起来。

 

别墅大门被撞破，肖旭带着人进来的时候，江潭躺在地板上，带着耳机听震耳欲聋的摇滚乐。  
拉开窗帘，肖旭红着眼眶走到江潭面前替他摘下耳机，颤声说：  
“少爷，小柳怀孕了。”

 

江潭疯了一样满世界找他的时候，他一只手用手帕捂住口鼻，一只手温柔地贴在小腹，坐上了开往南方沿海的长途巴士。

 

“昨日下午，高阳大桥发生一起大型车祸，一辆大货车撞上从檐乡县出发开往澜海市的一辆长途巴士，又撞上一辆中型巴士，造成一起连环车祸。长途巴士掉进桥底，全车遇难，二十一人死亡，该车祸共计三十五人死亡，八人重伤，是近年来发生在….”  
赵烈关掉新闻，哽着喉咙说：“小县城买票不用身份证，他早就离开榕城，整段时间只有坐长途巴士的时候刷身份证买了票。这是我们能查到的，他最新一次用身份证的时间….桥底正在搜救，所有乘客的尸体都被烧成了碳，面目全非….死亡名单上也列了他的名字。”

不眠不休熬了三天三夜，只等来一条新闻和一张遇难乘客名单。  
江潭轻轻吐了一口气，笑着说：“为什么死的不是我？”

 

没有人愿意从那二十一具高度碳化的尸体里把他辨认出来，只举行了一场安静简单的葬礼。葬礼最后张愿拿出手机播放了一条录音。 

“宇宙的深处，会不会真的有一颗星球？就像书里写的一样，他们不会被分成Alpha、Beta、Omega，不会受到信息素的干扰。他们自由地寻找伴侣，不因群体所累，不为阶级所分。他们可以真正平等地去爱和被爱，而不用计较受到潮汐的影响，那永远不稳定的发情期。他们或许终生无法体验“命定之番”那样强烈的情与欲，但只要能够被爱，他们都会相信那是一生的true love。那样的世界，一定又温柔，又美好吧。”  
这是昔年说的最后一段话，彼时夏风温柔，他眯着眼看一粒星子也无的天，遥遥地跟他谈起宇宙。张愿悄悄按下录音，陪他在海边公寓楼的阳台上呆到日出。他那天出奇放松，甚至告诉张愿，来年夏天一定要出国旅游，然后挑一盏彩色的花瓶回国，插满鸢尾。可他还是没有等到这个夏天。

葬礼结束那天， 江潭独自在那间廉租房的客厅循环了无数遍这段漫长又无聊的录音。张愿的那支旧手机录出来的大部分都是毫无意义的杂音，几个小时里，真正录到昔年说话的时间只有短短七分钟，最后昔年留给世界的，只有一段对宇宙的发想而已。

可江潭在杂音里听到了海，海浪拍打礁石，海风吹着昔年刚修剪的头发。他亮晶晶地眼睛看着自己:“江潭，你说，宇宙的外面，会有什么？”而彼时他连回答他的问题都觉得无比厌烦。昔年没有等到他的回答，自然地一个人陷入了沉思。很久之后，海岸线最后一丝光消逝，他听到昔年微微颤抖的声音:"可是除了你，我什么都没有。" 他的哽咽很快被海浪卷去，等江潭回头看时，他又换成了标准舔狗式笑脸，拉着他的手，笑嘻嘻地在沙滩上踩下一串凌乱又欢快的脚印。  
所有的记忆里都是海、无边无际的海，他闭上眼再次听到他说起宇宙，江潭记起他以前跟自己聊起过关于人类返祖的话题。  
“宇宙的外面，会有什么？”  
昔年，那里会有一颗星球，生活着一群没有返祖的人类，他们只被分为男人和女人，而彼此之间平等相爱，自由选择，即使终生没办法结番认命，爱侣也会相信true love的传说。

那颗温柔的星球，你现在终于抵达。

榕城的夏天又一次来临。  
江潭在别墅顶楼，看隔壁邻居院子里的金毛在草地上陪它刚下的一窝崽子玩耍。悠闲地哼着昔年经常唱的那首歌，给花浇水。看着枯萎的枝叶，他微微笑了，对着空气说:"你不在，花都不开了。"

在空荡的屋子晃到三点半，喝着橙汁，用那只昔年留下来的银色记号笔，在别墅的墙上写下一段话:

 

“我想起斑比的眼睛 β Aquarii的视星等   
十四行诗的韵脚以及没出息孩子的秘密  
和关于宇宙最深处的后续内容   
这些便是我能想到的 我们能共享的 不朽的事”

那是个普通得不能再普通的下午，是随便穿了身衣服，趿拉着拖鞋，出门陪昔年买菜那样慢悠悠的下午。玄关放着一束刚送来的鸢尾花，阳光透过窗户折射在地板上，冰箱还在运作，所有人知道他会回来。

 

可那一天，他再也没有回来。


	56. Chapter 56

第五十一章 

 

澜海拥有海港城市的一切特质，终年炎热、夏秋两季多台风，海产便宜，生活节奏慢。一个下午漫长得抵得上榕城的三个下午，窗外蝉鸣不断，室内吹着空调，楼下小公园里孩子们踢皮球的欢笑声是最好的催眠曲。夜晚不似白日炎热，微风温柔。而不远处夜市鼎沸，各种海鲜烧烤大排档里坐满了人，带着欢声笑语的烟渐渐飘远，单元楼下一群孩子还在躲迷藏。  
高大英俊的Alpha坐在楼下花坛抬头凝望五楼某户人家亮起的灯，他能保持这个姿势坐很久。等孩子们都被家长叫回家睡觉，整片小区也安静下来，现在是只属于他的时间。客厅的灯关上，卧室的灯又亮起，浅绿色的窗帘随着夜风飘动，燥热的空气也变得清凉。他心中哼起一些欢快的曲调，十一点整，卧室坠入黑暗，屋子里的人已经睡了。  
他也起身慢慢往楼上走，走到五楼，靠在那扇门上发会儿呆，听着屋内的动静，整个人都放松下来。明明里面没有传来任何声响，他却能听到一种流动，比海平静，比河汹涌，绵软温柔，又传来阵阵热度。是生命在流转的声音。  
每天的发呆时间结束，他打开隔壁房间的门，今晚又能睡一个好觉。

他抛下一切来澜海已经一个多月，那场车祸已经过了四个月。

人拥有最残酷的本能就是遗忘，不仅是大脑的遗忘，更是身体的遗忘，一种关系的解除。当昔年彻底切除了原生信息素之后，它的信息素反应到自己的番死亡了，他们的标记很快解除。而当他听到昔年的死讯时，失眠症也不治而愈。他活着的时候，念想翻滚，无法治愈的失眠症让他狂躁又压抑，终日痛苦。等他的信息素从这个世界彻底消失的时候，他又奇迹般地好了起来，身体记忆比头脑记忆更理智和绝情，他枯坐在花园为他吊唁的时候，他的身体早就忘记了一切。等他反应过来的时候，他又能闻到满世界Omega的芬芳，只是昔年的不在其中。而呼吸变成一种每分每秒持续的阵痛。  
所有人都以为昔年死了，他对此深信不疑。

直到初夏的某个夜晚，他在整理了3569遍昔年的遗物后，插上他笔记本的电源线，打开了他的电脑。密码不难猜，尽管很久没有使用，但里面的浏览痕迹犹在，就跟他最后一次关闭电脑时一样，未退出的浏览器，看到一半的电影，点了暂停的音乐。随意看了看他的浏览历史，发现他最爱在一个摇滚乐论坛瞎混，收藏夹第一条就是这个论坛。  
他鬼使神差地点进去，右下角却弹出一个登录地址变更的弹窗。时间显示上次登录是在一天之前，IP地址在澜海。他点进他的个人主页，又靠着IP地址找到了上次登录的具体地址。想要找一个活人并不难，即便那方的人不是昔年，他也决定去看一看。抱着强烈的他还活着的期待，他把公司交给江岸，撇下一切，只身来到澜海。  
离开前他对江岸说：“如果一周后，你没有收到我已经与他见面的消息，就公布我的死讯。”  
不管去哪儿，他早就决定要陪他。

人不管怎样，总要有点盼头。所以在去澜海的一路上他就想，他当初为什么活了下来？又为什么不再联络那边的好友，告诉他们一切安好？他现在是否已经适应了新的信息素？他现在身体是否健康？离开了他，他有没有好好吃饭，澜海的饭菜是否合他的胃口，他有没有乖乖地把自己养胖一点点？  
等他一步步走到那栋单元楼下，躲在大树后面远远地看到他抱着圆滚滚的肚子，坐在秋千上安静地吃冰棍的时候，他第一次哭了。在得知他死讯的时候他没有哭，举行葬礼的时候他没有哭，而这一次却是真的哭的出来。  
所有人都以为他死了，就连他也以为他死了，没想到他还活着。他不仅活着，还勇敢地把孩子怀到了那么大，要独自把他生下来。他从来不对此抱有希望，昔年恨透了自己，就算还活着肯定也是把孩子给流掉了，他从来不敢想他会决定把宝宝生下来。下午三点的阳光晃得人睁不开眼睛，他看他吃完冰棍，抱着肚子慢慢站起来往楼上走，穿着宽大的白色短袖，隆起的肚子像一个糯米团子，Q弹可爱，充满生命力。  
他躲在大树背后，观看着这失而复得的风景，终于泪流满面。

仿佛察觉到什么，昔年转头望着这边，他们隔着远远的距离又一次见了面，江潭想躲进树的阴影里去，但昔年只看了他一眼，很快就上了楼。与他的永恒标记解除，他能闻到全世界Omega的味道，而昔年此刻浑身散发的是最平凡的Omega香味，他的身体不会再对此产生冲动，但那种吸引力却日益壮大起来。本以为信息素的失效，切断了他们唯一的联系，而现在，他们之间的联系又更加紧密和牢靠起来，因为他肚子里已经有了他们的孩子，他已经决定把孩子生下来。

术后后遗症撞上孕期，他时常要闭门不出在家休养好几天，为了能更近地陪伴，他悄无声息地搬进了隔壁，伴随着他的到来，大量补品和暂时缓解后遗症和孕期不适的安全药物以匿名的形式源源不断送往昔年的家。昔年早已对他关闭心房，他做好远远守护，慢慢地建立他信任的准备，却没想到那些补品和药物他照单全收，并且吃得一干二净。  
不敢陡然与他拉进距离，他每天只能远远地看他在坐在秋千上发呆看风景，偷偷地在身后陪着他散步，站在楼下看他房间的灯，守着他直到睡着。然后再在他门前站会儿，发会儿呆。现在已经怀孕六个月了，他还是瘦得厉害，四肢纤细，只挺着个圆滚滚的大肚子，有时候站起来都费力。他在背后陪着他散步，总是会担心他走不稳摔倒，或者被路上什么东西绊住，就连他每天都要坐的秋千架，他也会在晚上的时候拿着工具箱下来检修一遍又一遍。他目前能给他的，就是这些多余无用且烦人的关心。  
躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，他又下床去客厅翻看日历，一遍又一遍确认预产期。

 

听到隔壁的动静，昔年躺在床上睁开了眼。  
肚子里的小家伙踢了踢，腰实在酸得不行，翻个身侧躺揉了揉腰，他伸手打开了床头的灯。  
不知不觉来到这边已经四个月了。  
四个月前，刚到达澜海汽车站，就听到路人议论那起车祸的声音。那趟车是在他们这趟车之前的，他原本上的是那辆车，排队上车的时候吐得厉害，一旁的一个男孩子拍了拍他，想跟他换一趟车。因为同行的朋友坐的都是这一趟，再加上看昔年现在的状况也不适合立刻赶长途，就过来试着跟昔年协商换一下车票。昔年想也没想就答应了他，结果就这样幸运地活了下来。  
走出车站的时候浑身都冒着冷汗，他原本是要死在那趟车上的。  
想到这点，他很快意识到，如果他们顺着路再找到他的时候会不会都觉得他死了呢？结果两天后的几条短信很快证实了他的想法，是张愿们几个发的，不过是你一路走好，放心我们会安排好一切之类说给死人听的话。他丢掉了电话卡，不再试图联络朋友们，尽管这样做很自私，他想就这样平静地继续生活下去。在网络上买了一张假的身份证，很快租到房子，所幸那边的人对他的死亡深信不疑，大大方方地用身份证取银行取钱花钱，再也没有人来打扰过他。  
直到某个夜晚，他登录上论坛的时候右下角弹出一个登录地址异常的弹窗，显示上一次登录的时间和IP地址，他敢肯定江潭发现他还活着了。只要能顺着IP地址找到他，他一定会来，说不定已经在来的路上了。刚开始的时候他心惊胆战，抱着肚子在屋子里焦虑地走来走去，想着一定要搬家。冲动只过了半小时，又很快窝进沙发里，掀开衣服拍了拍糯米团子一样的白肚皮，果断放弃了搬家计划。他已经再也没有力气折腾了。  
有时候等待不需要被赋予任何意义，他对江潭彻底心灰意冷，但不可否认还是会等待。从知道他发现自己还活着的那天开始数着日子等他的到来，每天下楼的次数也不自觉变多了，期待着他来，又害怕他来得太快。期待他看见自己圆滚滚肚子后的反应，又害怕他只当那个弹窗是一次登录bug。每天都在期待和不安中间矛盾着，睡也睡不踏实。  
于是在一个终将失望的午后，他吃完手里的冰棍准备原路返回，一股强烈的预感涌上脊柱，他精准地朝着一个方向回头，对上江谭的那双眼。他泪流满面地站在远处望着他，小家伙很不识相地踢了踢他的肚子，假装没有看见，他抱着肚子进了楼梯间。心脏砰砰砰地跳着，回想起刚才江谭的眼泪，他也忍不住酸了鼻子。  
现在想起来也鼻子都有点酸酸的，他从没看江潭那么没出息地哭过。  
真不知道他在听到自己死讯的时候会是什么表情。

自从他搬进隔壁后，流水的补品和安全药往家里送，他自然要照单全收。拼死抵抗也是活，照单全收也是活，倒不如收下这些好的多补补，下次产检的时候不要再看到医生担忧的表情。一个月这样吃下来，倒也真的长了一点肉，虽比不上从前健康的时候那样匀称，只要不再皮包骨头地瘦下去就已经很可观了。  
不光补品，这一个月，那个人总是隔得远远地陪在自己身边。坐在秋千上的时候，他就坐在那边花坛，静静地看他摸着肚子玩儿。出门散步的时候，他就不远不近地跟在后面，上次他踩到小石头没走稳，江潭猛地冲上来要扶他，昔年眼疾手快地在那之前扶住了栏杆，见状，他又退后好几步继续让出一大段距离。陪着他的这段时间，处处小心，事事周到，就连楼下的秋千，也会大半夜提着工具箱去检查维修。  
翻身平躺，肚子轻轻弹了一弹，他轻轻拍着肚子，忍不住在心里说：“老子比你想的皮实多了，你江家再是什么真龙血脉，怀在我肚子里还不是照样得听我的话。”

昔年每天几乎只出一次门，去散个步或者在秋千那儿坐一会儿，抱着肚子吹吹风。  
今天他也远远地坐在花坛那儿望着他，昔年余光瞥到他在那儿，立刻换了个方向瞅。刚开始的时候，他确实很抗拒江潭的打扰，江潭也不靠近，非常识相地离他远远的。起初是在自家阳台上远远地望着昔年，后来又跑到楼下，隔着老远的距离陪他，如今已经能在昔年的视线范围内，保持着让他自由的距离守护他了。昔年完全把他当空气，只要他不主动拉进距离，他就任由他这样。  
赶是赶不走的，骂也骂不走，况且他现在已经不能说话了。之前，他伤人的话也说够了，腺体置换手术也做了，甚至还死了一次，没想到他还是会再一次黏上来，昔年都快佩服死他。低头轻轻摸着肚子想，即便现在两人的伴侣关系正式解除，但他肚子里的宝宝还是要靠着两人的信息素长大的，他已经没有了原生信息素，现在全靠Alpha的信息素撑，江潭不在身边，他只能靠着救助站里Alpha们捐献的信息素体液维持宝宝的正常生长，江潭来了之后，每天都会识相地把自己的体液和盖过的小毛毯之类的送过来，有爸爸的信息素安抚，情况总是比之前好了。  
坐够了，他扶着腰站起来回房间，刚好一阵风吹过来，掀起衣服，露出半个圆滚滚的肚子。  
江潭远远看着，掩盖不住嘴边笑意，拳头抵在唇边轻轻咳了一声。  
太可爱又太可口的肚子，圆不隆冬地鼓起来，像个软绵绵的糯米团子。

似乎是听到了江潭压抑的笑声，昔年迅速把衣服扯下去，转过头气呼呼地往楼上走。可能是，一口气爬上五楼实在太累，他靠在门上捂着砰砰跳动的胸口，揉了揉发烫的脸颊。

那天晚上，昔年只穿着一条内裤站在穿衣镜前照来照去，寻思着到底哪儿不对，戳到了江潭的笑点。看来看去也没有特别奇怪的地方，不过是为了保护宝宝，腰部一圈稍微长了肉，捏起来软绵绵的。看着穿衣镜里浑圆的肚子，忍不住让人想起“皮薄馅大”四个字，他啪啪两下拍了拍肚子，在心底对孩子说：“小家伙，咱们不蒸馒头争口气。”  
而一墙之隔的江潭，躺在床上，伸出手，手掌虚握出一个弧度，摸着空气想象昔年肚子的触感。暖烘烘的、软绵绵的、白嫩嫩的，能听到心跳声的，或许还能踹他一脚。以前在一起的时候他就爱摸昔年的肚子，他皮肤又白又滑，不知道怀上宝宝之后又会是怎样一种触感。轻轻闭上眼幻想，他又能听见那种流动的声音。  
此刻，这个世界上与他最亲密的两个人就睡在隔壁，他都能听见他们一下一下鼓动的心跳声。整个世界奏响这温柔安宁的旋律，他甚至能听到小家伙奶声奶气地喊他爸爸的声音。

 

后半夜，江潭被隔壁翻箱倒柜的声音吵醒，他迅速爬起来打开大门，走到昔年门边。听到昔年呕吐的声音，想拍门又不敢打扰，他只能站在门口焦虑地走来走去。不一会儿，房间内的动静小了下来。昔年冒着虚汗倒进了沙发。才舒服不到几天后遗症又开始发作，肚子的宝宝也不安分地踢来踢去。太阳穴抽痛，昔年虚弱地轻轻喘气。  
刚开始怀孕的时候，后遗症加上孕吐，时常要发高烧，不能吃药，只能物理降温和硬抗。人到了有盼头和依靠的时候总是奇妙的勇敢，他就这样咬牙撑过了最难的那几个月。没有原生信息素的安抚，肚子又一天天大了起来，新的难受又折磨上他。Alpha  
不在身边，没有爸爸强大的信息素安抚，小家伙的状况没有那么好，每次去做产检，医生总是眉头紧锁。  
轻轻抚摸着肚子，其实刚来的时候他预约了人流。术后后遗症发作得厉害，他每天除了吐就是高烧，怀孕期间禁止了太多药物，他连自己都没法照顾，更何况是安全地把孩子生下来。取号排队的时候，他靠在医院走廊上摸着已经微微隆起的小腹，决定在做人流前看它一眼。躺在床上做B超的时候，他第一次跟小家伙见了面，虽然什么都看不出来，但只听着医生的描述他就哭了。作为进化型，III阴型Omega男性，他几乎没有怀孕的可能，没想到这个小家伙会那么顽强，那么想跟他见面，它来得实在是太不容易了。  
被抛弃过的小孩，似乎更能深刻理解“抛弃”的意义， 尽管它那时只是一颗花生米，可昔年还是把那张B超裱起来挂到墙上，每天温柔地在心底跟他say hi，立志要勇敢地把他生下来，让他看看这个世界。   
昔年还能想起怀上他的那个晚上，大海上的波浪，游艇内暗下的灯，肯定是某只小鲸，在那个夜晚乘着浪花追赶上他们的船，钻进了他的肚子，不然才第六个月，它就那么顽皮，成天在肚子里踢来踢去，等不及要上岸，要直立行走。

稍微好了一点，他爬起来打开音响，欢快调皮的钢琴曲很快溢出门缝。  
听到音乐声，想着他现在一定恢复过来了，江潭静悄悄地回了自己的房间。听着隔壁关门的声音，昔年把音乐关掉，也回了卧室。知了知了，没完没了地在夏夜唱着歌，昔年数着小家伙的胎动，不知不觉又失眠了一个小时。  
来到这边后，生活变得平静又自由，渐渐也淡忘了几个月前那一连串不好的事。不是彻底忘记，而是不想再轻易提起了。江潭不能脱罪，但也实在无辜，他们都是被命运捉弄的可怜人。现在他也管不了江潭对他到底是哪一种感情，只要别再轻易打扰他平静的生活就足够了。生下小家伙之后他会悄悄地走，独自把孩子抚养长大。  
爱恨翻滚过后，再对上这个人的那双眼，能感受到的只有无力。不过还是会觉得熟悉，毕竟他爱过也恨过了，这个孩子是他们最后的维系，也是一段关系存在过的，最好的证明。

 

今天是产检的日子。  
他陪他挤地铁，不敢主动贴上去保护，只能隔着层层叠叠的人群观察他的表情。昔年抱着肚子一上车，很快就有人让座。昨晚上刚吐过，今早起来没什么精神，也没有胃口，地铁里空调开得很足，尽管如此他还是冒着汗，又有些想吐。地铁拥挤，各种味道混杂到一起，拿着手帕捂住口鼻，越想吐就越是想吐，才走了不到五站，他就有点撑不住了。  
不知道是不是因为没有吃早饭，有些贫血，双眼发黑，差一点就要斜斜倒下去。观察着昔年的状态，江潭挤过来，也不管他会不会拒绝，在下一站到站的时候打横抱起他就出了地铁。太轻了，都揣了那么个圆滚滚的肚子了也还是轻得不行。  
昔年坚持要他放他下来，江潭把他轻轻放下来，担心地问他：“现在感觉怎样？”  
时隔那么多个月，第一次听到江潭开口说话，也是肚子里的小家伙第一次听到爸爸的声音。Alpha在靠近，强大的信息素很快把他们包围，小家伙似乎是感觉到了爸爸的来到，激动地蹬了蹬腿伸了一个懒腰，几下集中的胎动，昔年无法承受地捂住肚子蹲了下去。江潭穿过他的腋下把他扶起来，又一次靠近他。  
“扶着我，我们出站打车。”  
“唔！”昔年捂着肚子皱眉，这熊孩子又在踢他。

实在害怕他现在出问题，江潭着急地贴上他的肚子，然后，很久都没有放开。  
热乎乎的、弹弹的，圆滚滚的，比想象中的触感好上一万倍。  
Alpha宽大温热的掌心一贴上他的肚子，小家伙很快平静了下来，喧闹的地铁站此刻静得只剩下他们三人的心跳。

隔着一层肚皮，他们的手掌下是一条多鲜活的生命，流着他们的血，汲取着昔年的养分，靠着江潭的信息素迅速生长。现在它只有一个梨子那么大，却已经能分辨信息素和声音，这是他们之间最牢靠的维系，是这颗星球上第二可爱的小朋友。  
此刻，生命以一种比海温柔，比河调皮的频率波动，他们被温热的水流包裹。明明站在喧闹的地铁站，他却想到了子宫，想到了母亲，想到了自己未出生之前的记忆。在昔年的肚子里，被他小心呵护得是多幸福的一件事情啊。玩着脐带，在羊水里睁开眼睛，感受昔年一下一下温柔的抚摸，能被那么确定地爱着，实在是让人嫉妒得红了眼眶。  
他依依不舍地拿开贴着昔年肚子的手，小声说：“它现在是不是睡着了？”

昔年轻轻地点点头。  
睡得很香呢。


	57. Chapter 57

第五十二章

 

做B超的时候江谭没有跟进去，他就靠在门边听着里面的动静。  
涂抹上耦合剂，白糯糯的肚皮冰冰凉，昔年听着医生的指导去看画面里正在嘬着手指的小家伙，翘起嘴角笑了。今天它好兴奋，正做着B超呢，小腿就蹬了蹬，捏着个小拳头，只肯给他们展示一个模糊的侧脸。这段时间胎儿发育得很好，医生轻轻摸了摸肚子周围，笑着说：“比上次来好很多了，你平时也要注意饮食和适当运动，继续坚持下去的话也能生个胖娃娃啦。”  
“你瞧，这是他的鼻子，眼睛，嘴巴…喏，还在嘬手指头呢。”  
他在外边听着医生的话，努力克制住想冲进去加入讨论的冲动，正纠结中，医生就朝着门口说：“门口那是宝宝爸爸是吧？一起进来看看宝宝啊。”犹豫了两秒就走了进去。昔年躺在床上平静地望着他，衣服拉到胸口，整个圆圆的肚子都暴露在他的视线中，这不是像了，这直接就是一个又白又Q的糯米团子。被这样直勾勾地看着，昔年不自在地把头别开，莫名其妙就红了脸。  
感觉到昔年的情绪波动，小家伙又在子宫里蹬了蹬腿，薄薄的肚皮上凸起一个小脚丫子。江潭轻轻地惊呼一声，糯米团子又动了！  
“诶，你们看，找不到手指头了，砸吧砸吧嘴巴在找呢！”  
他们一起朝屏幕看过去，不约而同地露出了笑容。

回去的时候昔年走得飞快，江潭生怕他磕着碰着，只能紧紧跟着他，那天晚上他很快就关了房间的灯。突如其来的近距离接触让两人都不习惯，江潭自觉地回到原点，主动拉开了距离。  
结果，某个下午，昔年依旧坐在秋千上轻轻地晃着，看院子里一群小孩子踢皮球。  
坐一会就准备上楼，而小孩子们玩起来没个收敛，看到他也不说走远一点玩，对面的小孩踢偏了方向，皮球朝着昔年的怀里直直飞来。躲避已经来不及，下意识僵直背捂住了肚子，结果一旁窜出一个黑影挡在他面前，一声闷哼，那只球砸中他的后背。被砸中的惯性把他往前带了带，他两手握住昔年的肩膀把人抱进了怀里。  
昔年被吓得失去反应，肚子里的宝宝却兴奋地转了个身。——“是爸爸呀。”   
被Alpha的信息素笼罩，小家伙舒展了身体，肚子抽痛，从惊吓中缓过来的昔年轻轻靠上了江潭的肩膀。  
要不说怀孕的Omega身边离不了人呢，没有Alpha信息素的安抚，该怎么安全地度过这段特殊时期？不管他再怎么扛下最初那几个月的不适，也不得不承认月子越大，身边就越离不开人。没有了原生信息素，江潭的信息素是宝宝唯一的渴求和支撑。昔年冒着冷汗靠在江潭怀里，矛盾又纠结地享受着这个久违的拥抱，太久没有拥抱了，中间还隔着个团子，一切都变得陌生和奇怪起来。

 

从那天以后，两人的距离又一次拉近了。  
昔年散步，江潭就直接走在旁边，虽说隔出了一段距离，也算是能肩并肩地走了。昔年坐在秋千上发呆，他就坐在另一个秋千上陪他一起发呆，偶尔跟他说一两句话。他想靠他更近一些，和他窝在沙发里听胎教音乐，躺在一张床上轻抚肚子，听小家伙的心跳，像最普通的伴侣一样陪伴自己的Omega度过这段特殊时期。可昔年那么坚强，不和他对视，也不对他抱有期待。就连现在这样一起坐在秋千上发呆的时刻，也已经是求之不易的美好时光。  
两个人就这样一个追着一个跑，夏天很快就过去了。

 

预产期越来越近，孩子越来越大，胎动的次数也渐渐变少。孕后期，子宫挤压内脏，压迫到膀胱，一个晚上要跑无数次厕所。腰下垫了各种枕头也还是难以入睡，肚子大得呼吸困难，连脚尖都看不见了。下楼上楼也费劲，他只能挺着肚子在房间里走来走去，缓解不适。整夜整夜的失眠，再加上时不时发作的后遗症，小家伙感受不到原生信息素，更加持了这种痛苦。怀胎不易，昔年揉着头发，几近崩溃地在客厅走来走去，无数次否定自己，后悔做下的决定，又恐惧即将临盆的日期。情绪起伏影响到小家伙，每次不安的时候小脚丫总要从肚子这边划到那一边，弄得昔年更加难受。  
好不容易下楼一趟，在秋千那儿坐会儿，坐久了肚子又难受，一点都憋不住尿。  
昔年现在的头发已经到了肩膀，梳起来的时候几缕碎发落下来，白净的手指把它别到耳后。好像又回到了最初见面的时期，只不过那时的头发比现在还要长一点。江潭看着昔年皱眉的侧脸，问他：  
“我安排了高级产房也预约了无痛分娩，你觉得行吗？”  
昔年看着不远处那颗大树，轻轻摇摇头。  
尽己所能地对他好，要把爱渗透到每一秒和他相处的时间里，就算这样昔年还是不肯接受来自他的体贴。尊重他的选择，随着预产期接近，新的客人又住进了楼上。肖旭和克里斯随时待命，预产期那几天甚至提前安排，把许睦都请过来了。  
可是谁都没有预料到，小家伙会那么着急和大家见面。

 

秋天的台风比夏天更猛，暴雨击打窗户发出好大的声响，整栋楼被风吹到轻轻摇晃。台风过境前政府和电视台就拉响警报，提醒市民们提前屯粮，各大超市被洗劫一空。为此还上了微博热搜，对这次台风的讨论声也越来越大。电视台播报，又有好几条大街的大树被风拔地而起。江潭有些头痛地看着新闻，昔年的预产期就在半个月后，撞上突如其来的台风，他看着楼下早就被刮烂的秋千，几乎是数着小时在过日子。  
突然在风雨声中听得玻璃破碎的声音，江潭警觉地打开门走到昔年的门口，里面又传来砰砰的声响，他开始敲门。敲了半天都没有反应，只偶尔听得玻璃被砸碎的声音，越敲越急，最后直接开始砸门。  
昔年躺在地上，无力地看着砰砰响动的大门，却再也没有力气爬过去打开了。今天一起床就有些不对劲，头晕得厉害，肚子隐痛。刚才他只是坐起来想喝杯水，刚刚接满水杯。肚子一阵绞痛，有温热的水从腿间流出来，羊水破了。为了提醒江潭，他用力砸碎了杯子，双腿无力地滑下去，很快开门声响起，他扶着墙站起来想走过去开门，一下子又跌坐下去。五脏六腑被一股巨大的力量搅合到一起，下腹传来剧烈且持续的痛。短短两分钟，整个人就痛到全身都是汗，敲门声越来越急迫，他动了动腿想爬过去开门，腿间又是一阵湿热，等他发现不对的时候已经来不及了。这次流出来的是血。

血水混着羊水顺着生殖道涌出，昔年像从刚被水里捞出来一样，疼痛地抱着肚子颤抖。实在是痛，这辈子从来没有经历过这种痛，伴随着生产的阵痛，后颈腺体也开始灼痛起来。他张着口想呼喊，却发不出任何声音。

江潭开始用肩膀大力顶门，楼上的肖旭和克里斯听到动静立马下来帮忙，几个人费了好大的力气才把门破开。伴随着血腥味，Omega濒临崩溃的信息素很快扩散到楼道，江潭冲进去只看着昔年躺在地上，而地上都是鲜血。他把昔年抱起来，轻轻拍了拍他的脸。终于有人来救他，昔年虚弱地睁开眼看了看江潭，他还是来了。  
“不怕，不怕， 我带你去医院，我们很快就能见到小家伙了。”  
昔年轻轻抓了抓江谭的手，无力地摇摇头。  
“你不能这样，昔年，听话，你不能这样。”  
需要多大的意志力才能挨过临盆的痛苦，光是灼烧的后颈都快要让他失去意识。  
突如其来的临盆，台风猛烈，路上几乎没有车辆，风大得能把大树连根拔起，救护车也不敢冒险出行。肖旭暗骂一声挂断了电话，江潭抱着奄奄一息的昔年说：“现在立刻联络许睦，克里斯，你去楼下备车。”  
“可是少爷，台风天开车实在是太危险了。”  
“你们不敢是吧，我敢。”

从屋里找来小毛毯包裹住昔年，草草擦干净他腿间的血。抱着昔年往门口走的时候，克里斯从楼下跑上来，着急得说：“现在风太大了，一定会把车吹跑的。”“!!!”昔年揪紧了江潭的衣袖，突然弓起背尖叫了一声，生殖腔又流下了血，滴滴答答地流了一路。江潭收紧手臂抱紧了他。“我他妈怀里是两条命！”

“江…潭…”  
怀里的人，说话了。  
“江潭…..痛…江潭…好痛…“

两滴眼泪顺着眼角滑落，他虚弱地放松了拳头。整整两年没有开口说过一个字，没有掉一滴眼泪，一张口喊的却是他的名字。  
江潭红了眼睛，声音颤抖着回他：“我知道，宝宝，我知道。”

把他抱上车，克里斯和肖旭也跟着下楼来。给昔年裹紧小毛毯，他奄奄一息地躺在汽车后座，撒娇哭着说痛。江潭亲了亲他滚烫的额头：“听着，宝宝，你要加油，你很快就要当妈妈了，要加油，好不好？”肖旭和克里斯坐进车里，江潭上了驾驶座，双手扶稳方向盘，发动车，慢慢开出停车场，很快被卷进风雨里去。  
台风天天气阴沉能见度低，打开所有车灯，把车速控制到40迈，开出小区的时候雨稍稍小了下来，踩下油门开出去不到五分钟，天气恶化，暴雨又下起来。这场大雨持续下了三天，路面积水湿滑，一阵横风扫过，车被吹偏跪到，很快卡进一片水洼里，积水进了排气管，车很快熄火。用力颠簸了一下，昔年在后面绵绵地叫着痛，江潭暴跳如雷地猛打方向盘。发动刚熄火的车存在风险，但他们不能再等了，尝试发动数次，车又一次开了出去。暴雨击打车窗，雨刮器彻底失灵，克里斯惊呼，猛踩刹车，地面湿滑，车往前滑了好几米，前方一颗树倒下来横在路面，再滑行几米就要被撞上。路面状况不可控，最好的办法就是停下车观察一段时间，江潭不管不顾直接调转方向，又换了一条路。  
雨势渐大，看不见外面的路，所有人都悬着胆子跟着江潭在一片雨幕中摸索。半小时后，车安全停到医院门口，劫后余生。  
他把昔年抱出来往急救室走，血已经流满了半条毛毯。  
护士们手忙脚乱地把昔年抱到床上，许睦的电话很快打过来。  
江潭穿着无菌服陪昔年生产，两条细白的腿被架在两边，现在打无痛已经来不及了。医生伸手进去摸了摸，出来的时候手套沾满了血。“现在状况太糟糕， 只能搏一搏了。“  
给昔年注射了针剂，跟着医生的指导一呼一吸地用力，痛的牙都要咬碎了。江谭紧紧抓着他的手，在一边给他加油，孩子的头还没有出来，血就涌出来了。在这么下去小家伙也会有生命危险，昔年无力地垂下手，又晕厥了过去。江谭颤抖着手摸他汗湿的头发，不停喊他：“昔年？昔年!你看看我…你不能这样…”“哎呀不行了，再生不出来宝宝和大人都要出事。”  
“你一个人跑到这里来，要把孩子生下来，你好不容易到今天的，你不能那么快就放弃，昔年！”  
迷蒙间听到江潭的呼唤，昔年睁开眼睛大口呼吸，用力揪紧了床单，伴随着几声嘶哑的尖叫，宝宝被医生接到手掌中，提起腿拍了拍屁股，响亮的哭声响彻整个房间。伴随着新生儿的第一声啼哭，江潭的眼泪涌出来，他抓紧昔年的手抚摸他汗湿的头发，昔年眼睛眯着一条缝，看了看医生手里那个红红的，皱巴巴的小朋友。  
他轻轻笑了笑，然后陷入了黑暗。  
”昔年？！昔年？！！“  
后颈的血喷涌出来沾湿了枕头，昔年彻底失去了意识。

“啊呀，这个怎么弄啊！后颈腺体要脱落了！”产房的医生并没有经验，屋内乱做一团，叫医生的叫医生，搬仪器的搬仪器。后颈腺体置换手术最严重的后遗症，后颈腺体一旦脱落人就会迅速死亡，没有了信息素我们都会死。他又要再一次失去他了。  
小家伙已经被抱去了外面，江潭头脑一片空白，他只能恐惧地抓紧昔年渐渐冰凉的手，哭着呼唤他。  
”你刚刚怀上孩子的时候我不在，孕吐的时候我不在，初次产检的时候我不在。难受了我不在，见父母的时候我也不在。“  
“老天让你再那场车祸里活下来就是为了让你再多看看这个世界，你不能走啊。”  
”昔年，我爱你，我真的好爱你。我们实在是错过太多了，我不想再错过下去，所以你打起精神好不好？“  
“宝宝，人生怎么那么辛苦，生命怎么那么短暂。你说你要好好看看这个世界的风景，怎么能那么早就要走？”  
“昔年？！昔….柳昔年，邓让让，我不能没有你….我不能没有你….“

腺体脱落手术难度极大，医生束手无策，只能叫来研究院的医生亲自主刀。  
台风停止了所有交通工具，许睦只能远程跟医生讨论手术方案，在此之前他打电话稳住江潭。腺体脱落虽然是不可逆的，但只要有原生信息素精华在一切都还有救，这几年做了很多人工腺体的先行研究，还有3D模型，在国际上没有特别出色的医疗成果，为了挽留昔年的命，他们也只能暂且一搏。他已经联络到首都研究院的老院长，昔年当初捐献的原生信息素精华一点没动，现在正加急送来澜海，为了救命，最晚两小时就能到达。当务之急就是稳住昔年的状态，吊着一条命，等他的原生信息素来。  
手术室的灯亮着，已经过去了八个小时，里面还是没有任何动静。  
原生腺体被冷冻在箱子里，很快被送进手术室。  
两个小时前江潭流着眼泪签下了病危通知书。

浑身都是血，他绝望地蜷缩在地上，此刻小家伙已经睡在了保温箱。  
江潭什么都没想，什么都想不了，浑身攒着一口气就为了等一个或生或死的消息。良久，他动了动僵硬了脖子，抬头看着走廊惨白的灯光对肖旭说：“如果他死了，你带着孩子回榕城，交给江岸抚养。然后公布我们的死讯。”  
“…..把我们埋在一起。”

——“你死了我活不了，我活不了你也别想活。就算是死我们也要死在一起。”  
当年一句恐吓昔年说出的气话，竟一语成谶。

 

不知道过了多久，有医生摇摇晃晃地走出来，看着江潭，绝望地摇了摇头。  
江潭呕出一口黑血。  
“昔年！！！”  
白炽灯下的走廊上响彻他的呼喊。

雨终于停了。


	58. Chapter 58

尾声

BGM——《小茉莉》包圣美

 

深秋的澜海，或许是暴雨将至，天空一片黯淡的灰蓝。音响颤抖，播放着轻柔儿歌，一道纤细的身影在房间晃来晃去。正仔细叠着婴儿带着奶香的小衣服，摇篮传来一串新鲜的啼哭。他丢下手里的活站起来，两条细腿朝着摇篮迈进——“疼疼，怎么啦？”脆生生的声音，带着无限生命力。  
把还软绵绵的小家伙轻轻抱进臂弯，手指小心戳戳他哭得红彤彤的小脸蛋儿。重新被妈妈的信息素包围，小家伙很快停止了啼哭，砸吧着小嘴要奶喝。昔年一手抱着疼疼，一手冲奶粉试温度，不一会儿透明的奶嘴就凑到了疼疼嘴边。一边喂奶一边轻轻摇晃身体安抚他，昔年弯起眉毛笑了笑。是要比刚出生的时候好看点了，那时候红红的，皱巴巴的，背上还有一大块淤青。穿着浅粉色的婴儿服蜷缩在保温箱睡觉，每个护士都会特意凑过去看看他。这些都是听别人说的，他醒来的时候疼疼已经不用再睡保温箱了，尽管如此，在看到他第一眼的时候还是哭了。  
宝宝的乳名叫“疼疼” 不因别的，就因为生他的时候真的挺疼。  
都说贱名好养，这孩子一生下来就健康乖巧，吃饱了就砸吧着小嘴睡觉觉。  
今天本来打算带他去拍写真，没想到天气预告说晚点会有暴雨，风呼呼地往窗里灌，整栋楼都被卷在风里颤抖。昔年轻轻拍着疼疼软绵绵的背，帮助他打奶嗝。几天前，楼下的秋千又被暴风摧毁，他有好几天没有抱疼疼下去晒太阳。走到窗边，发现秋千架旁一个高大身影，正拿着扳手，调整秋千架的螺丝。豆大的雨点打到地上，暴雨降临，冒着雨修秋千架的那个背影被雨幕修饰得模糊不清起来。  
他亲亲疼疼软乎乎的小脸，开始在他耳边小声读诗：

“命运布光的手/ 为我支起了四十二架风车“ ——大风又起，那个高大身影很快闪进单元楼。  
“源源不断的自然/宇宙来自于平衡” ——是咚咚咚上楼的脚步声。  
“附近的星球来自于回声”  
“沼泽来自于地面的失眠”  
“褶皱来自于海” ——脚步声到达他的门口便戛然而止，而后是一段漫长的沉默。  
“冰来自于酒”  
“通往岁月楼层的应急灯 /通往我写诗的石缝” ——门被轻轻扣响。

昔年抱着疼疼走过去，打开。门外那个高大英俊的Alpha，被雨淋成了落汤鸡。开门的瞬间，他惊讶地张大了眼睛，一直紧皱的眉终于舒展开来。在敲下第1356次门之后，他的Omega终于抱着宝宝，轻轻地把门打开了。低沉的声音不自觉带着柔软——“我回来了。”  
抱着孩子的Omega，身后是柔软温暖的房间，信息素香气氤氲满室，带着婴儿好闻的奶香。岁月通道的灯光亮起来，在他黑色的鞋面投下一  
层粘稠又有温度的光。那人抱着孩子转身，留给他一个溜圆的后脑勺，是带着笑意的声音——“欢迎回家。”  
听着背后关门的声响，江潭的信息素在房间荡漾开来，和他的交缠到一起。  
怀里的疼疼突然小小声地笑了，昔年翘起唇角，一下一下拍着疼疼柔软的后背，又接着把诗念完：

——“一定有人离开了会回来”  
——“腾空的竹篮装满爱”  
——“一定有某种破碎像泥土”  
——“某个谷底像手一样摊开”*

 

——全文完——

*诗来自于毕赣，《路边野餐》

 

写在最后  
1.昔年和江潭的故事，到这里就结束了，其实这个结局我在写大纲时候就早早写好。就同最后，昔年念的诗一样，这是一段甘苦共存的，有伤害，会后悔、肯回头，也能原谅的爱。渣是真的渣，但爱也是真的爱。我没法解释太多，毕竟爱实在是太复杂的一种情绪。  
2.平时不看bl小说，也是第一次写，缺点实在很多，但我会继续加油。感谢看完的你们，谢谢你们陪昔年成长，也谢谢你们陪我把梦做完。可关注我的长佩or微博，我会更新文，希望大家也能喜欢。  
3.最后，想说一下疼疼和团团的名字，兄妹俩一个叫柳且行，一个叫江以歌。且行，以歌，是最好的祝福，同时也表达了昔年和江潭两人面对人生的态度。虽然这并不是一篇称得上好看的小说，但我衷心希望你们能从他们俩的故事里有所得。

当然，也祝你们在往后的人生中：自由洒脱，且行，以歌。

——“一定有人离开了会回来”  
——“腾空的竹篮装满爱”  
——“一定有某种破碎像泥土”  
——“某个谷底像手一样摊开”*

 

女士们先生们，人生路漫漫，飞蛾常相伴。  
谢谢大家。


	59. Chapter 59

番外 后日谈

“怎么越长越不像你了。”  
“嘘！小点儿声！”睡在两人中间的奶娃娃，脸上还带着泪痕，醒了又得嚎半天，再被吵醒的话大家都别想睡了。

五分钟过后，奶娃娃呼吸绵长，彻底进入梦乡。

“怎么越长越不像你。”  
“我怎么知道！”昔年有点想炸毛，每次看着宝宝的脸都要提这个话题，他听都听烦了。  
隔着个娃娃，不方便亲热，江潭伸手摸摸昔年的脸蛋儿，继续说：“我希望孩子长得像你。”  
“像你也挺好的，多漂亮呀，你看这鼻子这眼睛。”昔年看着窝在两人中间的疼疼，眼睛亮晶晶的。灯下，长睫毛在眼下透出一片阴影，而那双眼睛注视着酣睡的娃娃，兜兜转转，一家人总算聚到一起了。

突然眼前又闪现那个台风天，沾满鲜血和羊水的地板，苍白灯光下的走廊，胸口紧了紧，江潭又蹙起了眉。  
“我一想起那天，就全身发冷，忘都忘不掉。”  
昔年没有说话，他们都知道是哪一天。

那天，疼疼刚生出来，他就被推进手术室，进行了一场长达十二个小时的手术，总算把这条命捡回来。而江潭的记忆里，是手术们打开时，那个医生浑身带血踉踉跄跄地走出来，绝望地对他摇头的场景。他出来告诉家属，要再签一份研究院的文件，这是一场手术，也是一次实验，而且那时候昔年的各项指标已经下降到最低，下一秒就可能死去。他在颤抖着手签完最后一份文件时也晕了过去，再次醒来的时候，手术结束，昔年被推进了ICU，原生信息素回到后颈，状况良好。  
原生信息素回来之后，后遗症消失，排异反应解除，除了后颈变得比从前更加脆弱之外，他很快健康起来。刚出世的宝宝终于拥抱到昔年的原生信息素，很快也达到了新生儿的各项健康指标。比从前更脆弱的后颈再也不能被标记，一切如昔年所愿，他获得了真正的终身自由。一边的江潭倒是无所谓，手边摇着孩子，怀里抱着老婆，吻着昔年软绵绵的耳朵，说：“我现在很幸福。”

倒不如说，没有了“番”“标记”之类的牵绊，他们之间的爱才得以纯粹，他的深情才能被接纳。  
跟昔年在一起的日子都要上税的，条目明晰，必有由他自己承担。而他早就不在乎这些，因为他们拥有了比标记更为牢靠的牵绊——疼疼，柳且行，宇宙第二可爱的小朋友。

“别想了，现在不是挺好的吗，一切都挺好的。”昔年笑着说。   
“不，现在是最好的。”  
“江先生，我发觉你现在真是越来越花言巧语了。以前是死掉的蛇，戳一下动一下，有时候戳烂了都不动一下，让你说句喜欢我都跟要你老命一样，现在你怎么有那么多话要讲呀？”  
江潭浅笑不语，两年的失语症把昔年憋坏了，自从能讲话了，天天在家里单口相声，天气好的时候就抱着疼疼走家串户，几天下来整栋楼都认识了他们一家人。  
疼疼睡两人中间，他们一人捏着他一只胖手，江潭凑过来亲亲昔年额头。  
昔年回吻他，想了想，说：“咱们回榕城吧？”

江潭明显愣了愣，想半天没想到说什么，只能呆呆地看着昔年，尬住。  
“怎么？你不想？”  
“宝宝，你确定吗？”疼疼已经五个月快六个月了，他们一家三口已经习惯了澜海的生活。当初他抛下一切来找昔年就没有抱着回去的想法，他敢肯定昔年也不想再回去。  
昔年无奈地平躺，陷在柔软的枕头里，有些疲惫地说：“榕城是我第二个家，也是你的家。而且打从疼疼一落地，你江家那边的电话就没有断过，虽然每次你都直接挂断，次数久了你不嫌烦，我都烦。”  
江老爷子一听说添了个重孙，每天十个电话不落，不厌其烦地催他把昔年和孩子带回老宅来看一眼。江潭以为这些昔年都不知道，果然，他面上不说，到底还是把一切都看在眼里。  
“可是….“  
“江潭，只要咱们在，到哪儿都是家，不是吗？”

自己说出来这话都有些受不住，昔年的眼睛湿湿的，盼了那么多年，他也能字正腔圆地说“家”了。  
江潭起身把他们俩一起抱进怀里，亲吻昔年的眼睛，说：“好，我们回去吧。”

某个午后，他独自一人消失在琼山别墅，一年后，带回了俩人。

看到花园都枯萎了，昔年凶他：“你怎么都不照顾照顾？！“江潭只好卖惨：”没你在他们都不开，这屋子里的每样东西，没了你，有哪样活得下去的。“  
提前一天，老宅派人来打扫了一遍，窗明几净，所有陈设跟他们离开这栋房子那天别无二致。  
只是，客厅多了一个小摇篮和许多婴儿用品，堆在沙发旁边。  
昔年把疼疼抱到摇篮里，离了爸爸的怀抱，疼疼不安地张着小手挽留，大眼睛好奇地望着四周。  
把包里的奶粉奶瓶尿不湿拿出来摆到茶几上，江潭的手机就响起来了。  
挂断电话，昔年刚喂好奶，拉下衣服，调整疼疼的姿势，帮他打奶嗝。

“赵烈他们，想看看疼疼。”

————————————————————————————————————————————

秦氏酒楼，菜已经开始上了，今天的主角还迟迟不来。  
程枫有些着急地问：“怎么还不来啊？谁打电话催催他。”  
“来了。”一如既往，低沉的嗓音，透着冷淡和疏离。人未至，浓烈的Alpha信息素迅速侵占整个房间，一条长腿迈进来，冷眸、背头、西装领带一丝不苟，和从前那副英俊傲慢的鬼样子无甚区别。略微违和感的是，他现在系着一条浅蓝色背带，怀里拖还着个娃娃，两条小胖腿在两边晃来晃去，白色的短短棉袜，有一只小皮鞋还掉了，露出小馒头一样胖圆的脚。 昔年手里拿着另外一只小皮鞋走过来，给疼疼穿上。看到爸爸来了，眼睛一亮一亮地看着他，昔年忍不住凑过去亲亲他的脸。江潭见状，拉拉昔年袖口，指指自己的嘴唇，昔年无奈地耸耸肩，也凑上去给了一个吻。  
屋里人的视线只在他们身上停留了两秒，随即，不约而同地盯着那两条小胖腿和溜圆的小脑袋瞧，还没看到孩子的正脸就已经泛起了微笑。  
解开背带，昔年把疼疼抱进怀里，小家伙终于露出了脸。  
在场的人都被可爱到吸了一大口气。  
是祁鹿最先爆发的感叹：“卧槽！！好大的眼睛！好长的睫毛！！！”  
“天啊…..和江潭小时候太像了吧。”  
“给我抱抱给我抱抱！！这娃娃是天然卷吗？”  
在座的Omega都母爱泛滥，争着抢着要上来抱疼疼，疼疼也不怕生，张开手就往何献怀里扑去。  
“这孩子居然不认生，太可爱了吧！！”

菜上齐了没人管，只有昔年和江潭坐着，一个吭哧吭哧地吃，一个在一边夹菜。大家都喜欢死疼疼了，你抱来我抱去，跟看什么珍稀物种一样。昔年吃饱喝足，也到了疼疼的吃饭时间。”疼疼，喝奶奶啦。“一看到爸爸过来，疼疼着急地张开手要抱抱，昔年把疼疼抱回来往里间走，祁鹿他们也巴巴地跟上去：”诶！要喂奶吗？我要看我要看！“昔年脸刷地一下红了，也不知道该拒绝还是怎样，只能抱着疼疼看着江潭。  
“我老婆喂奶是你们看什么看？”

几个人立刻乖乖地坐回座位开始吃饭，昔年正在里间喂奶，程枫走到旁边坐下，感叹：“真没想到，咱们中间第一个生孩子的是你”赵烈也凑过来说：“那可不，从前他说他最讨厌小孩了，说什么也不会生的，打脸的滋味如何啊？”  
“疼疼很可爱。”——昔年更可爱。江潭在心里补充道。  
大可爱生了小可爱，他们都是不一样的。昔年不是普通的Omega，疼疼自然也不是普通的小孩。他们都是上天给他的两份大礼，这份恩情，要他用一生的爱去还。（PS：结果后来又来了一份大礼，只存在于番外中的团团妹妹。）  
看着江潭此刻的表情，明明和他们说着话，视线却放在里间的门上守着那边的动静，只是一年不见，整个人都柔和了起来。褪去了从前高高在上，天神一般的光环，如今却更加生动起来。程枫笑着问：“江潭，你现在是不是很幸福啊？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我们也要加油喽~”赵烈摸摸程枫隆起的肚子说。  
秦定北轻轻笑笑，一旁的何献靠在他肩头，说：”那我们也要追上来才行啊，不然以后孩子们不同龄，玩儿不到一块儿去了。“  
“啊！可恶！一个个都有家了，就只留下我一个单身狗！”祁鹿愤愤地说。  
“噗嗤！哈哈哈哈”昔年刚刚抱着疼疼出来就听得祁鹿一声嚎，忍不住爆笑。  
疼疼看着昔年笑了，也在怀里咯咯咯地笑了出来。

散席前，秦定北和江潭在廊下说话。突然提到秦安南和在水。  
“我妹她们现在在国外，在水也快生孩子了，是对双胞胎。”  
“我知道，挺好的。”前几天在水还发了朋友圈，秦安南和在水在首都领证之后去了国外，决定在那边长住下来，把孩子养到五六岁再回国，秦家也接受了他们。昔年还特意拿这条朋友圈给他看，俩人就这个话题聊了挺久。  
“是啊，都挺好的。”

江潭这次回来和江岸交接了工作，又坐进了总部顶层的办公室。江岸卸任，又要拖家带崽地回国外分部去了。和顾回好久没见，一见面就打开了话匣子，把俩孩子丢给爸爸们照顾。江岸和顾回家的妹妹已经两岁大了，梳着俩小辫子，趴在摇篮旁边看疼疼睡觉。一个人吭哧吭哧跑来跑去，过一会儿他们再往那儿看的时候，摇篮周围一圈全是妹妹心爱的玩具，她用玩具给疼疼做了一个结界，把疼疼给围了起来。  
“Lily，不准吃手手。”顾回温柔地帮妹妹改正坏习惯。“也不准吃弟弟的手手。”  
“然后，你真的要带孩子去老宅？“  
“你第一次带Lily去的时候，什么情况？”  
顾回想了想，说：“江爷爷挺慈祥的，也是真的疼Lily，我们在国内这段时间几乎每天都去老宅，他一天不看见Lily就难受。自从你生了疼疼，他每天嘴里就念叨着小家伙的名字，盼你们回来，还夸你起名起得好。”  
“可我不想去，让江潭带着孩子去吧。”  
“我能理解的，昔年。这没什么，应该的。”  
没什么跨不过去，也没什么是真的能跨过去，关于江潭的父亲母亲，关于整个江家，昔年还是没办法接受。只是，老人家那么想看看疼疼，他实在不忍心再让他等，只能让江潭带着孩子回去看看江爷爷，却没办法也跟着去。

 

一辆低调的黑色宾利停在江家老宅大门前，车上下来一位英俊高大的Alpha，怀里还抱着一个奶娃娃。从大门到老爷子院子里一路都是佣人，装作在做正事，眼睛却往怀里的娃娃身上瞟，过于明显，藏都藏不住。不一会儿，老爷子院子里就堆满了偷偷来瞧孩子的人。  
“疼疼来给太爷爷请安了。”  
“快过来快过来，我的宝贝哟！可算是把你们盼来了！那孩子呢？怎么没来啊？”老爷子把疼疼抱在怀里，笑得眼睛都看不见了。“他身体不舒服，还在睡觉。”“好好照顾他，为了生这个小崽子，受了不少苦。”“嗯，我知道。”  
“我看看我看看，哎呀！跟你小时候简直一模一样！”老爷子点点疼疼的鼻尖，粉雕玉琢的小脸儿，瞳色很浅，像两颗琉璃，看见他笑，也咯咯咯地跟着笑。不认生又爱笑，老爷子简直喜欢得要命，拉着疼疼的小手吧唧吧唧亲了几大口。疼疼性格随昔年，非常讨人喜欢。两只眼睛扑闪扑闪放电，又主动撅着嘴在老爷子脸上吧唧一大口。“这孩子好！太好了！”太会讨人欢心，老爷子抱着他看了又看，小心翼翼地摸摸疼疼溜圆的后脑勺，感叹：“小家伙真好看，比你爸爸讨人喜欢多了！”  
“去我书房把玉佩拿来，我要亲自给疼疼戴上，么么么小疼疼！”  
老爷子挠着疼疼的小脚丫扮鬼脸，疼疼咯咯咯的笑声充满整个房间，趴窗户偷瞧孩子们的佣人也忍不住捂着嘴偷笑。   
赵可枭也赶过来了，静悄悄地站在门边，隔得远远地看着，积攒太多愧疚反而不敢接近。江潭转过头看了看赵可枭，犹豫再三，赵可枭也走了进来，走到离疼疼几步远的地方就停下，一脸想抱又不好意思抱的样子。看见来了新的人，疼疼张开手就要抱抱，笑得特别灿烂，在场的人心都要化了。

 

另一边，庞看完孩子就回了院子。江执中坐在书房，问：“怎样。”庞笑着说：“跟少爷小时候长得一模一样，性格估计随妈妈，爱笑又不认人，见谁都打招呼，可爱得紧，老爷子院子已经里围了一圈人了。”  
江父沉默许久，推出个黄花梨木盒子，说：“给他们送过去。”  
是送疼疼的礼物，混在礼物堆里。晚上拆礼物的时候，昔年在江潭的视线中打开盒子，拿出两只小孩子戴的玉镯，连昔年这种乡巴佬都看得出来的价格不菲。“这镯子是谁给的？”江潭蹲下来说：“这是江家的长子小时候都会佩戴的玉镯，传了很多辈，爷爷、我父亲、我小时候都戴过，现在该疼疼戴了。”  
“传家宝？这我可收不得，我带孩子笨手笨脚的，要是哪天磕断了怎么办，我赔不起啊。”  
江潭低头笑笑，凑过去吻昔年的脸蛋儿，说：“老婆，两只镯子，怎么能有人金贵？”

可不管怎么安慰他，这两只镯子到底也是金贵的。而今天，江执中亲自派庞送过来，也是一种承认。他承认了昔年，也承认了疼疼，只要疼疼戴上这两只小镯子，不管他姓柳还是姓江，未来，江家都是他的了。因为谁都知道，一个黄花梨木的盒子，一对只有江氏长子能戴的玉镯，寓意——传家。

晚间，江潭发了一张照片，昔年在落地窗前抱着疼疼，哄他睡觉的背影。  
而此刻国外艳阳高照，寻常的午餐时间。费浱看了看这张照片，把手机递给呈显，呈显握着手机，说：“孩子都那么大了？”“快半岁了，听说超级可爱，那天带去吃饭，全员被萌到阵亡。”  
呈显脖子上缠着纱布，彼时他和江潭的标记已经彻底解除。他浅浅一笑，说：“看来之前那个谁说的没错，这两人生来就是要在一块儿的，什么都不能把他们分开。” “是啊，他们现在挺幸福的。”  
费浱朝他开手，呈显窝进他怀里，说：“老费，咱们结婚吧。”  
费浱亲了亲他的额头，笑着说：“好。”

 

昔年趴在摇篮旁边看着疼疼的睡脸。小家伙睡着了也开心，不知道梦到了什么，小小声地哈气，轻轻笑。  
“你看看他，又在笑了。”  
“爱笑，像你。”  
“长得像你，性格像我，不知道十几岁的时候会是个什么样子了，好想看到那天哦。”  
“老婆，谢谢你。”  
轻抚昔年的背，在他唇边印下一个浅浅的吻。  
“嗯，知道了。”

趁江谭出去倒水，昔年凑近摇篮里亲了亲疼疼的小脸，小声说：“小家伙，你要好好长大呀。”  
“啊呼…..”疼疼闭着眼睛，满足地叹了口气。昔年却悄悄红了鼻子。  
亲弟弟邓洋洋，深海的小鲸鱼，院子里的向日葵，邻居院子里的金毛崽崽，他都曾摇晃着手悄悄对他们说过：你要好好长大。那时他孑然一身，在命运和爱里晃荡，而现在，他有了家，也有了自己的孩子。如今，他终于也能摇晃着小家伙馒头一样的小手，点点他的小鼻子说：“宝贝，你要好好长大呀。“

琼山山顶那栋别墅，又为昔年亮起了灯，别墅的主人只为昔年而来，只因他而爱。  
明光亮盏的别墅在晚间又传来软糯温柔的歌声，一如从前。  
昔年怀里抱着疼疼，而江潭怀里抱着昔年，一家人在卧室落地窗前和着昔年的歌声轻轻晃动身体，在灯下舞蹈。  
“你眉头开了，所以我笑了”  
“你眼睛红了，我的天灰了”  
“天晓得 竟然说 你快乐于是我快乐”

偌大宇宙，漫长人生，无法立刻到来的期颐之年。  
好的是，他的听众，又多了一个了。

——END——


	60. 番外  吻你万千1

爱是永不止息。

——《圣经 新约》  
BGM——《二踢脚》早西

江氏总部顶层，江潭坐在宽大的办公桌前进行视频会议，他凝神听着视频对面海外分部经理的报告，偶尔提两个问题。会议已经持续了一个小时，怀里的糯米团子也睡了一个小时，正嘬吸着手指头做着甜梦。  
一岁前的宝宝都会经历口欲期，特征就是管不住口水，逮到什么都往嘴里塞，爱吃手吃脚丫，还不能强硬制止。他为此伤透脑筋，凡是他最爱的奶瓶玩具，每天都要严格消毒，并且二十四小时监控其行动，生怕他一不小心就把不好的东西塞进了嘴里。昔年是个心大的，他带孩子奉行甩手不管，任他自由成长原则，有好几次打开家门发现他窝在沙发里睡午觉，而疼疼满屋子乱爬，特别开心地啃沙发扶手，江潭彻底爆发了好几次，把昔年从沙发上拎起来勒令他看作案现场，昔年则把疼疼举起来，嘎嘎笑：“儿子，你怎么比我还贪吃啊！哈哈哈哈！”  
不行了，一想起这件事儿就脑仁疼，三两句结束了会议，疼疼也醒了。  
疼疼长得像他，而性格像昔年，除了外表之外最同他相似的一点，也许就是不闹觉，醒来了也不会哭，抱他在客厅摇篮睡觉，他跟昔年在卧室亲热，小家伙醒来了也不会嚎，就睁着大眼睛望着天花板蹬腿吃手手，非常听话。  
这会儿在爸爸怀里醒来了，打了个小哈欠，眨巴眨巴眼睛：“哒？哒哒...噗..”  
“饿了对吗？”  
“呼嗯！哒哒哒！”  
“我们去冲奶。”  
“唔哦唔唔！”  
“年年今天不在，而且你现在是大孩子了，喝年年的奶会营养跟不上，知道吗？”  
“呼哦...哒哒！”  
“不准抗议。”  
刚说完这句话，办公室的门打开了，三个高大的Alpha挤进来，信息素很快充满整个房间，是赵烈，秦定北和费浱。  
一看到江潭怀里的孩子，赵烈眼睛就亮了，三两步走过去跑过疼疼，笑着说：“哇！这不是我们Wendy妹妹的男朋友疼疼嘛？疼疼今天来陪Daddy上班噢！”  
江潭用嘴唇试着奶瓶的温度，冷眼瞪他：“不准定娃娃亲。”  
秦定北也走过来摇摇疼疼的小手：“那跟我们家小馄饨行吗？”何献怀孕三个月了，检查出来是个可爱的Omega宝宝，还没出生就起好了小名，叫小馄饨。  
“也不可以。”  
那边的费浱倒是不着急，呈显不打算生小孩，他也陪他一起丁克，现在正沉浸在二人世界中，无暇品味有了小孩的辛苦和幸福。他拿着沙发上疼疼盖的小毯子说：“等他们长大了自己去搞关系吧，现在急什么啊？江潭不是还打算再要一个孩子？”  
“谁给你说的。”  
“老宅的佣人都在传，江爷爷和你母亲倒是没有什么表示。”  
江潭把疼疼抱回来喂奶，帮疼疼扶着奶瓶，说：“假的。”  
光是生怀里这一个就要了他的命，怎么还可能让他再生，就算是昔年想生，他也决计不会再让他生了，那一夜的一切还历历在目，他简直无法想象要多久才能忘却。  
疼疼喝完了奶，满足地松开奶嘴，眯着眼呵呵地笑了。  
“怎么那么可爱！快给我抱抱！”  
三人排排坐在沙发上，轮流抱着疼疼哄，江潭有些好笑地坐在对面端详他们愚蠢的模样。正逗娃娃逗得开心，赵烈突然拉下脸叹气：“唉，就因为生了个崽，我家那个都不在乎我了。”费浱贱兮兮地回嘴：”没生就在乎你了？“”去你妈的，我说的是真的，自从有了孩子，他的重心全扑孩子身上了，回家看都不看我一眼，要他亲我一口差点没跪下求他了，可我看他亲Wendy倒是亲得挺欢的。“  
秦定北说：“你跟一个婴儿吃什么醋，Wendy也是你的女儿啊。”  
“那是你家还没生，等生了就知道了，丫视线都被宝宝夺走了，我发觉他现在根本不在乎我，我以前饿了渴了哪次不是伸手就来？第二天要穿的衣服给搭配好，还会陪我上班，现在整天围着孩子转，你说我能不憋屈吗？江潭，你家是不是也是这样？”  
在赵烈怀里的疼疼地转头看着爸爸，两只大眼睛扑闪扑闪。  
“我家不是。”  
他和疼疼在昔年那里得到的关注几乎一样多，最近昔年的乐队正在制作新专辑，为了让他专心做他想做的，他反而会主动把疼疼抱到公司来照顾，或者直接抱去老宅。回到家里俩人也都是黏在一起带孩子，也不存在视线被抢夺之类的问题。  
“那你就没有吃过孩子的醋吗？巴不得孩子一边凉快去，只想跟他亲热！”  
“不会。”  
疼疼是昔年用命生下来的，如果他不能全心全意爱疼疼，昔年得多难过。  
想了想，他继续说：“我老婆那么可爱，怎么会不管我。”  
“你老婆管不管你跟他可爱不可爱没有丝毫关系好吗？想秀恩爱直接说，谢谢！”  
赵烈哑口无言，不过在场的人大概也能猜到原因，两人那么高的信息素匹配度，不互相吸引是不可能的，就算有了孩子也不能成为两人的阻碍。如果说信息素高度匹配带来的坏处是无法反抗的致命吸引的话，那它带来的好处大概是终生的浪漫。两个眼里只有彼此的人，多了一个娃娃也不会分割对方的爱吧。由于考虑到江潭和昔年情况特殊，这个话题很快进行不下去，费浱倒是突然想到一个问题，抱着疼疼十分不合时宜地问：“话说你和柳昔年领证了吗？”  
“呼啊！哒哒哒！”疼疼有好多话要讲，而江潭僵了僵，哑口无言。

在一起的日子既充实又幸福，让他完全忽略了结婚的问题。对面三个Alpha看他的反应，冷静地劝他：“江潭，求婚吧。”  
听到这句话江潭又明显僵了一僵，想起昔年是那么一个爱浪漫又需要仪式感的人，重逢后他一直忘记了求婚和领证，不知道昔年又会因为这事儿悄悄躲哪儿郁闷去了。昔年没有安全感，他需要确定的爱，作为这世界上唯一一个能把他抱进怀里的人，他最应该做的就是比他要的确定还要更确定更具体地去爱他。

昔年在外面忙到十二点半才打电话过来，他和疼疼在家里等他，他不在家，他也没有再背着疼疼满琼山转。疼疼最近在断奶，断奶的第一步就是彻底断掉夜奶，为了帮疼疼戒掉年年的neinei，每到晚上他就背着疼疼满琼山散步，而昔年则软绵绵地在卧室睡觉。等到疼疼睡着，他再轻手轻脚地回房间，半个月下来，虽然疼疼看到昔年还会拍拍他胸口要奶喝，但已经渐渐习惯了不喝夜奶的生活。  
把疼疼抱进车里，父子俩一起乘着夜色接昔年回家。

一坐进车里，带着信息素香气的Omega倾身给了他一个吻，吧唧一口亲在脸颊上。  
“嘎嘎！有没有想我？”有时候他比疼疼还会怪叫。  
“有，我们俩都很想你。”  
“睡着了？”   
“嗯。”  
昔年转头去看后座睡得正甜的疼疼，不由自主放轻了声音：“他今晚上有要奶喝吗？”  
“看不见你他就不会哭奶喝。”  
“那..那就好。”昔年心虚地摸摸后脑勺，眼睛飘来飘去。其实三天前他有悄悄给疼疼哺乳，看小家伙脸都哭红了，不忍心，掀起衣服就让他喝了个饱。这件事实在不敢告诉江潭，免得他又要发脾气，拿那套口欲期和断奶期的理论来说教。

第二天昔年休息，江潭让庞过来，把疼疼抱去了老宅。  
疼疼被打包送走之后，太久没单独呆一起的俩人还有些不自在，昔年脸红扑扑地躺沙发上，整栋别墅只剩下他们俩，一时间也不知道该说什么话。江潭凑过把他捞进怀里，嘴唇在他颈窝附近蹭蹭，含混地说：“没有涨奶？”昔年一顿，害羞地说：“唔...刚才去厕所挤了。”抱着他的人一只手慢慢拉起他的衣服，嗓音沙哑：“我看看。”上次就信了他的邪被他按着吃奶吃了一个下午，昔年想起来就头皮发麻，立刻弹起来大喊：“我要给疼疼做蛋糕！”  
“......好”

两人一起出门买了材料，昔年满脸小麦粉，窝在厨房翻料理书。难得的二人世界，江潭不想浪费，寸步不离地跟在他后面帮他打下手。烤好蛋糕坯子，正往里面涂奶油和黄桃椰果肉，说是给疼疼吃的，其实就是做给自己吃的。疼疼只能勉强经过江潭同意，尝两口奶油。  
打蛋清的时候江潭凑过来搂住昔年的细腰，唇贴在他后颈摩挲，感觉到江潭的温度和气息，昔年轻轻打颤，抬起正在打蛋清的手臂挣脱开他，机智地转换话题：  
“告诉你，绝对好吃，不还吃我跟你姓。”  
“你说的。”  
“额...不好吃疼疼跟你姓。”  
“柳昔年，这种事还带反悔的？”  
“刚才我说什么了吗？”  
“你说，不好吃你跟我姓。”  
“江潭，你想象一下，如果我叫江昔年的话得多别扭。是不是很别扭？柳且行就不一样了，江且行也好听的嘛。”  
“牺牲儿子你倒是爽快。”  
“这怎么能叫牺牲呢，不也是你儿子吗？难不成你不想认这个儿子？不想认你还把他送去老宅干嘛？”  
“宝宝，我不是这个意思....”

两人有一搭没一搭地说话，不一会儿蛋糕就做完了。

晚间，两人一起泡澡，泡完澡吹干头发，江潭已经在床头等他了。他跳进床里，床垫弹了两下，江潭接住他，把他抱进了怀里。 刚准备吻下来，昔年脸红红地推开他，害羞地说：  
“江潭，我饿了....”   
“..............柳、昔、年！“


	61. 番外  吻你万千2

从牙缝里钻出来的大名，想也是忍耐了太久。  
昔年刚爬到床尾，立刻被这声隐含愤怒和委屈的呼唤阻止了动作。朝床头的人撅着个屁股，扭头干巴巴地笑着说：“嘿嘿...好奇怪哦，现在又不饿了,嘿嘿....”江潭恼火地伸手抓住他的细白脚踝，扯着人就往怀里撞。急不可耐地啃咬他的肩头，替他剥掉睡衣。  
“我好久都没碰你了。”  
谁家Alpha能憋屈到这种地步？这个月已经到了头，日历上画着圈的是他们上床的日子，画着叉的是啥也没捞着的日子，数数这个月只做了七次，再忍下去就要炸了。先前碍于昔年的身体，他只能躲在浴室打抑制剂，两个月前他们才经历了一场世纪大战，昔年被那一战搞到歇了三天，现在再怎么说也比两个月前皮实了些。  
“啪啪啪——！” “啊！”  
伴随着清脆的巴掌声，昔年猝不及防地叫了出来。随即红着脸愤怒地吼他：“别打我屁股！”江潭哪里还管得了那么多，一把扯掉他的睡裤和内裤，张口就在白嫩嫩的屁股肉上咬了一口，牙齿嵌进肉里，上下研磨，咬得昔年直扭着屁股躲：“诶你别...你别咬啊！”  
捧着两团屁股又舔又啃，下了几分力道，不催情，干疼，是一种惩罚。昔年委屈地捂着被啃得全是牙印还沾着亮晶晶唾液的屁股，还没开始正式前戏，却已经隐隐被折腾得泛了泪。江潭好笑地捏他那翘鼻子，说：“又哭，又哭...不争气” “呜呜呜！”鼻子被捏红，显得人更加委屈了，眼泪还没掉下来，看上去就像是好好哭了一场一样。  
心突然揪紧，两年前俩人热恋时那种酥酥麻麻的感觉又沿着脊柱往上爬，江潭欲求不满地舔舔后糟牙，捏着昔年的脸就吻了上去。舌尖刚探进去，昔年死命捶他：“唔唔！不要用啃过我屁股的嘴亲我....唔唔唔！！”温热的舌尖探进昔年口腔巡视了一圈，而后退出来只用嘴唇摩擦昔年的唇。江潭唇形饱满，又出其意料地柔软，再加上高超吻技，每次都要他欲罢不能，昔年伸出舌尖试探地舔舔江潭下嘴唇，像只小猫，只轻轻舔了一下就警惕地收回了舌头。江潭当然不能放他走，伸出舌尖逡巡昔年的嘴唇，描摹他细腻的唇纹，然后勾引出他的舌头，一起愉快地搅合到一处去。  
“嗯唔....嗯.....”鼻息交织到一起，昔年刷牙后悄悄跑去厨房偷吃了几口奶油，很快被江谭给捕捉到，奶油的甜和俩人的津液混合到一起，生出更甜的味道来。昔年总是那么好吃，哪儿哪儿都是粉色的，哪处的水都是甜的。生过孩子之后的穴也还是粉嫩嫩的，一想起这个，半硬的阳具一柱擎天，他轻咬一口昔年的嘴角，滚烫的手往他下面探。  
穴口有些微微湿润，想是接吻的时候就出了水。  
“接个吻就湿透了？” 江潭嗓音沙哑，捏着昔年下巴逼他直视自己。  
太羞耻了，忍不住掉来泪来，昔年小声回答他：“打...打屁股的时候就....”  
他暗骂一声，把人推进柔软的床铺里：“柳昔年，你倒是知道怎么勾引我。”掰开昔年两条细腿，迅速地从后头的尾椎到前边儿的阳具舔了一大口，刺激得昔年抓紧了他的头发：“啊！不....嗯！.....”  
下面各处都被舔了一遍，强烈的快感在下体炸开，整具身体从内到外热起来，两个穴一跳一跳地痉挛，只被舔了一口就有些要高潮的趋势。说不清楚是要前头射出来还是生殖腔喷出来...总是就是想要...想要得不得了，想要江潭又粗又硬的那根插进来，好好在里面搅一搅，然后抵住花心插一插，在生殖腔口打圈研磨...光是想着就快不行了。  
“啊....唔啊....嗯嗯....”突然胸前两颗乳头一痒，奶就这样在没有被外物碰触的情况下流了出来，昔年闭着眼睛咬着手指难堪地冒眼泪，又说不出到底哪里想要。只能抓着江潭的头发，呜呜叫：“江潭....我想要....我...呜呜呜！”  
白色的奶水不断从粉嫩的乳尖往下淌，就那么一小会儿功夫就在肚子那儿聚了一小滩。江潭舔干净奶水，又叼着奶头吸起来。江潭曾在母婴手册里看到过科普知识，人乳对成年人来讲不仅不好喝，甚至还带着微微腥味。可昔年的不是，昔年哪处的水都是甜的，泪水、汗液、淫水，乳汁，都是一个味道，带着他信息素的味道，甜得要命。两个月前那次大战，昔年被他含着乳头吃了一下午的奶，两个乳房胀起小小山丘，捏一捏都不行。  
想起那日的激情，舌尖裹住昔年的乳头，更大力地吮吸，奶水源源不断往嘴里送。另一只没有被吃的也源源不断地分泌出奶水。“啊！....嗯啊....不要..不要吸了...呜呜呜，奶要被吸干了！嗯！”昔年软绵绵地叫，嘴上说着拒绝，却不由自主地挺起胸，主动把乳头往江谭嘴里送。  
吸完了一边，又去吸另一边，另一只手也没有闲着，江潭用那只沾满昔年奶水的手帮昔年扩张，乳汁是眼前最好的润滑剂，粗硬的手指插进了前头生殖口里。  
“啊！啊啊....插进来了...” 昔年摇着手指发出甜腻腻的呻吟。  
两根手指弯起来，带着老茧的手指摩擦敏感粘膜，淫水仿佛开了闸门，泄洪一般地往外淌。昔年最受不住江潭用两根指头在穴里交替着搓粘膜，才没弄几下就穴道便一抽一抽地准备向高潮埋迈。“宝宝，你可别光指奸就高潮了。”江潭在他额头印下一个带着奶香味吻，避开了他的嘴唇。  
昔年受不了江潭用吃过他奶的嘴亲他，所以每次吃过他之后江潭都克制住自己不再去吻他。想着一会儿做爱结束后还得再去刷个牙才能吻他，昔年感觉到江潭的分心，也不知道他在想什么，插进穴里的手指也退了出来。又有些想哭唧唧，主动抱着两条腿朝江潭展示那两个已经湿得一塌糊涂的穴，委屈巴巴地哼唧：“江潭....嘤嘤嘤....江潭.....”  
这人就是这样，不同他做的时候推脱得比谁都溜，一到了床上就格外的，缠人。  
“宝宝不要着急，等我戴安全套。”  
手被他死死掐住，朝他张开双腿的人已经开始啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪了：“呜呜！不要戴套...射进来....呜呜呜，直接射进来，不然我高潮不了...江潭////”  
江潭眼神一暗，咬着后槽牙说：“这是你说的，等清醒了之后可别又甩锅给我好几天不和我说话。”  
“嗯嗯....快点....快....啊！....插进来了...好烫...好硬...不要.....啊啊啊...抵到了...啊啊”  
全根没入，没等他适应，江潭扣住他的腰开始大力抽插。整根没入整根抽出，次次顶到花心，眼泪沾湿了半个枕头，才刚刚开始就爽得不知天地，抱住两条腿的手不堪刺激地用力掐进了肉里，江潭心疼地掰开他的手看他两条细腿的掐痕，来回舔了几口。细嫩敏感的肉被这样色情地舔弄，昔年尖叫着推他，没想到他插得更深，不等昔年回味，直接就飚到了高潮。  
“啊...不！.....等等...停....呜呜呜...不要！”还在高潮中，哪里受得了新一轮的抽插，昔年泪水糊了一眼，弹起来紧紧抱住江潭，本来打算阻止他，没想到这个位置进得更深。“！——”昔年张开嘴无声尖叫，粗硬的鸡巴干进了最深的地方，一口气没缓上来，差点又要去了。  
大掌抚上他汗湿的后背，用同结合之处的抽插频率完全不同的频率温柔地抚摸他，安抚他。阳具实在是干到了太幽闭的地方，整个人都跟被劈开了一样，身体里那条路仿佛又给江潭导出了一截，昔年只能呼呼地靠在江潭肩头顺气儿。  
“还要这个姿势吗？宝宝？”  
“不..不要了.. 进到好里面...我吃不消....”  
江潭温柔地把他放进柔软床铺里，阳具整根抽出去，不等昔年抓紧他的手挽留，迅速地又整根没入，引来昔年满足绵长的呻吟：“嗯啊——啊啊——”  
“宝宝，我不是教过你吗？进到好里面，要说——好深。”  
“啊嗯...呜呜...我不要...”  
“说说看....你看，现在这种插法是不是....”一边耐心地教导，怒涨的阳具整根抽出，然后慢慢地整根没入，直插到底！“啊！好深.....！”昔年闭上眼睛尖叫，顶到花心实在太爽，只能昏昏沉沉地他教什么就学什么了。  
为了延长昔年的高潮，江潭又抽出来，拉过昔年的手让他帮自己撸动，然后用食指轻轻扫过敏感穴口，为他带来更奇妙的快感。等平复一会儿之后，又重重插进去，九浅一深，抵着生殖腔往里面操。昔年最干到话都说不出，只能发出无意义的单音，甜腻腻地淫叫。  
“啊...啊...嗯啊..呜呜...啊...要...到了..嗯！要来了....啊！”  
“柳昔年....柳昔年..抱紧我....”江潭咬牙飞速抽插，阳具又胀大一圈。昔年抬起手臂拥抱江潭，生殖结胀大，精液一股股打到内壁，昔年蜷缩脚趾，奶水和淫水一起喷了出来。

做了几个回合才收场，昔年累到手指都抬不起来。  
被抱进浴缸清洗的时候彻底昏睡过去，等醒过来已经换上干爽睡衣，窝进了江潭怀里。  
软绵绵的动也不想动，他贴在江谭胸口听他心跳，模模糊糊想起来刚才被干到喷水喷奶，昔年生气地用力捶了一下江潭的胸口。就算被操到脱力，揍人的力气还是有的，江潭捂着闷痛的胸口，低头亲了亲昔年头顶。  
“每次都觉得要被你做到死。”他不满地哼哼唧唧。  
“你不也很爽吗？”  
“额，但是事后真的很累，还有你不要每次都那么用力含我那儿好吗？！你以为疼疼看不出来除了他还有别人ch...”  
“ch、ch什么？吃过你的奶？”  
“闭嘴！啊，烦死了，我要分居，我明天搬去书房睡！”  
“昔年，我爱你。”  
被冷不防的表白噎得无话可说，上一秒还怒气冲冲的人现在软绵绵地趴在他怀里，害羞地红了脸。面上还是一副“我很生气”的样子，可眼睛亮得跟星子一样，长睫毛扑闪扑闪，所有的情意都藏了进去。  
这会儿昔年的头发已经长到了后背，江潭把他柔顺的发缠到指尖，问他：“要不要修一下发尾？” “emmmm.....” 想了一会儿，昔年说：“明天你帮我修一下吧。”

愣了愣，江潭轻轻笑了。  
似乎，两个人在某个历史遗留问题上，终于和解。


End file.
